Bittersüßer Nachtschatten
by Wenthrax
Summary: Wie schlichtes Einkaufen von Zutaten ein Leben verändern kann, könnt ihr hier lesen. -- Severus Snape trifft auf eine Frau, die ihm die Stirn bietet. Wie wird er damit umgehen?
1. Fehlende Zutaten

Disclaimer:  
Snape und diverse andere Figuren und Orte gehören JKR und nicht uns. Wir leihen sie nur aus und verdienen damit kein Geld.  
Alles andere, was nicht in den Potter-Büchern steht (bis jetzt), ist unser geistiges Eigentum.

**Kapitel 1**

**Fehlende Zutaten**

Es war Freitag und Professor Snape überprüfte, wie jedes Mal am Ende der Woche, den aktuellen Vorrat an Zaubertrankzutaten in den Schränken seines Klassenraums.

Er schnaubte, denn schon wieder waren einige der Vorratsgefäße leer. Vom sparsamen Arbeiten schienen seine ohnehin unfähigen Schüler noch nie etwas gehört zu haben. Das verlangte so langsam nach einer strengen Verwarnung, dachte sich Snape, während er missmutig die leeren Gefäße aus dem Schrank räumte.

Er hatte schließlich auch nicht jedes Wochenende Zeit nach London zu fahren, um neue Zutaten zu kaufen - einmal ganz abgesehen von den Rechnungen, die diese Einkäufe immer nach sich zogen. Noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst, stellte er die Gefäße in seinem Büro ab und schrieb auf, was er morgen alles zu kaufen hatte.

Am nächsten Tag machte sich Snape schließlich gleich nach dem Frühstück auf nach London. Er wollte das Einkaufen möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen, denn er hasste es, sich durch die immer vollen Straßen der Winkelgasse zu quetschen. So steuerte er auch gleich den kleinen Laden an, in dem er für gewöhnlich seine Sachen bezog. Schwungvoll wie immer öffnete er die Tür, steuerte gleich darauf die Theke an und zückte schon im Gehen seine Einkaufsliste.

„Morgen…", murmelte er so freundlich es ging vor sich hin und war schon mehr mit der Liste beschäftigt, als mit der angesprochenen Person.

So merkte er auch nicht sofort, dass heute nicht die alte Angestellte des Inhabers hinter dem Verkaufstisch stand, sondern eine neue, recht junge und vor allem hübsche Frau, die ihm noch gänzlich unbekannt war.

Amanda stand hinter der Theke und wartete auf Kundschaft. Es war Samstagmorgen und dementsprechend noch nicht viel los. Das würde sich aber sicherlich im Laufe des Tages noch ändern. Als jemand das Geschäft betrat, sah sie auf.

Den Mann, der gerade auf sie zukam, hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Allzu viel hatte das allerdings nicht zu heißen, denn sie arbeitete erst seit knapp einer Woche hier. Er war blass, hatte tiefschwarzes Haar und war vollkommen mit dem Zettel in seiner Hand beschäftigt.

„Guten Morgen!", antwortete sie freundlich auf seinen gemurmelten Gruß und wartete darauf, dass er seinen Wunsch äußerte.

„Ich brauche folgendes...", begann Snape, ohne wirklich aufzusehen, aufzuzählen. Als er mit dem Vorlesen der Liste fast fertig war, bemerkte er erst, dass er es mit einer neuen Verkäuferin zu tun hatte.

Amanda bemühte sich wirklich, sich alles zu merken, aber die Liste war ziemlich lang.

„Verzeihen Sie, aber es wäre vielleicht einfacher, wenn Sie mir Ihren Zettel geben und ich schnell alles zusammen suche."

Snape blickte ihr kurz in die Augen, leicht herablassend wie immer, und streckte ihr schließlich mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Liste hin. Ein leises unwilliges Schnauben über ihre offensichtlich mangelnde Merkfähigkeit unterdrückte er gerade noch.

Seinem Blick nicht ausweichend, nahm Amanda den Zettel und drehte sich zu den Regalen hinter ihr um. Schnell sammelte sie die verlangten Substanzen zusammen und verpackte sie gut in einer Papiertüte, welche sie ihrem unbekannten Kunden schließlich hin schob.

„Haben Sie sonst noch einen Wunsch, Sir?"

Während die junge Frau die Sachen zusammensuchte, nutze Snape die Gelegenheit, sie etwas näher zu mustern. Sie war hübsch, dachte er kurz, verdrängte den Gedanken aber gleich wieder, bevor er überhaupt richtig ausformuliert war. „Nein, das war alles für heute", erwiderte er distanziert und kühl, aber dennoch um ein gewisses Maß an Höflichkeit bemüht.

Amanda nickte kurz und begann dann alles in die Kasse einzutippen. Eigentlich brauchten Zauberer so etwas nicht, aber ihr Chef hatte ihr das für die ersten zwei Wochen so aufgetragen. Schließlich, nachdem sie sich wie immer etwas blöd vorkam, war sie fertig, sah auf und nannte freundlich die Summe. Ihr Gegenüber war wirklich verblüffend abweisend dachte sie, während sie auf das Geld wartete.

Snape beobachtete alles mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Er hatte hier bisher noch nie bar bezahlt, denn Hogwarts bekam jeden Monat eine Sammelrechnung. „Schreiben Sie's auf die Sammelrechnung...", schnarrte er und schnappte sich die Papiertüte mit den Zutaten, denn er wollte endlich wieder zurück in seine Kerker.

(A/N: Aua! ~ *G* Snape eben *g*)

Der Mann war nicht nur abweisend, sondern auch noch unfreundlich. Aber sie ließ sich zumindest äußerlich nicht davon beeindrucken. „Wenn Sie mir noch sagen für wen, mache ich das natürlich gerne."

„Hogwarts", entgegnete Snape nur knapp, denn für ihn war es klar, woher er kam. Er war schließlich regelmäßiger Kunde. Es machte ihm herzlich wenig aus, dass sein Gegenüber wohl erst sein kurzem hier arbeitete.

(A/N: Er ist so scheißunfreundlich *lach* unausstehlich *G* ~ Na ja... das geht aber noch *gg*)

Jetzt wusste Amanda endlich wer vor ihr stand und ihr Bruder hatte wirklich vollkommen Recht gehabt. „Danke. Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Professor Snape." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, weil sie das bei jedem Kunden tat.

„Danke. Gleichfalls. Wiedersehen.", antwortete der Angesprochene, schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Snape hatte Mühe, seinen Gemütszustand zu überspielen, denn dieses ganze Einkaufen ging ihm schon wieder sehr auf die Nerven.

Ein wenig schmunzeln musste Amanda schon. Es war wirklich wie in einer schlechten Geschichte wie er da grummelnd den Laden verließ.

Eine imaginäre Gewitterwolke über dem Kopf, machte sich Snape auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Dort angekommen ließ er sich erst einmal in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen. Wieso musste er es immer mit solchen impertinenten Anfängern zu tun haben, fragte er sich. Nach kurzer Pause stand er schließlich wieder auf, um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen und begann die Zutaten in die Gefäße zu füllen.

Amanda hatte spätestens nach der Mittagspause alle Hände voll zutun und war wirklich froh, als sie schließlich Feierabend hatte. An den unfreundlichen Kunden vom Morgen erinnerte sie sich kaum noch.

Eine Woche später war es wieder soweit. Snape konnte es kaum fassen, als er bemerkte, dass seine Standpauke nicht den erhofften Erfolg brachte und die Schüler immer noch verschwenderisch mit den Zutaten umgingen. Wütend schnaubend räumte er erneut die leeren Gefäße aus dem Schrank und notierte, was zu kaufen war. Er schwor sich, die nächsten Schüler, die er beim Verschwenden der Zutaten erwischen würde, mit monatelangen Strafarbeiten zu versorgen.

Wie schon die vergangene Woche machte sich Snape am nächsten Morgen auf in die Winkelgasse, um einzukaufen. Auf dem Weg zu Felonwood fiel ihm sein Einkauf letzte Woche wieder ein. Er hoffte, diesmal etwas schneller bedient zu werden, schließlich hatte er nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.

Schwungvoll wie immer öffnete er die Tür und steuerte wieder direkt auf den Verkaufstresen zu. Nur kurz ließ er seine schwarzen Augen durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er Amanda fixierte, die hinter dem Tresen stand und gerade etwas notierte.

„Morgen", sagte er nur knapp und für seine Verhältnisse eher freundlich. Er war sich schon bewusst, dass er beim Einkaufen einen etwas anderen Ton zu pflegen hatte, als seinen Schülern gegenüber. „Hier meine Liste… Sie können es sich ja nicht merken, wenn ich es vorlese", sprach er kühl weiter und hielt Amanda den Zettel hin.

Amanda hatte Snape schon beim hereinkommen bemerkt und schrieb schnell ihre Bestellung zu Ende, dann sah sie auf und lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape." Auf seinen Kommentar ging sie nicht weiter ein. In der Zeit, seit ihrer letzten Begegnung, war ständig sehr viel los gewesen und sie hatte inzwischen gelernt, sich solche Listen zu merken. So warf sie einen Blick auf seinen Zettel, ließ ihn auf der Theke liegen und begann gleich damit die Substanzen zusammen zu suchen.

Währenddessen betrat Alan ruhigen Schrittes das Geschäft und schlenderte, während er sich umsah, zur Theke. Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht den Eindruck machte, hatte er es eigentlich recht eilig. Ihm war eine Zutat ausgegangen, die er gerade dringend für einen Trank brauchte, der schon auf dem Feuer stand. Trotzdem stellte er sich geduldig wartend hinter den schwarzhaarigen Mann, den Amanda gerade bediente.

Amanda hatte alles beisammen und stellte ihrem Kunden die volle Tüte auf den Tresen. Sie bemerkte Alan und lächelte ihn an Snape vorbei an.

„Hallo Alan, kleinen Moment noch."

Sie wandte sich wieder Snape zu.

„Haben Sie sonst noch einen Wunsch?"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue verfolgte Snape, wie Amanda kurz die Liste studierte und dann die Zutaten zusammensuchte. Es ging also doch, dachte er bei sich und wartete dennoch etwas ungeduldig, bis sie alles beisammen hatte.

Als ein neuer Kunde den Laden betrat, drehte sich Snape nur kurz um. Er ließ seinen Blick schnell unauffällig über den jungen Mann gleiten, bevor er sich wieder zu Amanda umdrehte und weiter wartete.

Schließlich war Amanda fertig mit einpacken und reichte ihm die Tüten.

„Danke, das war für heute alles", entgegnete Snape ruhig und kühl, aber nicht unfreundlich und griff nach den Tüten. Er fragte sich, ob er sie noch einmal daran erinnern sollte, dass sie es auf die Sammelrechnung schreiben soll, oder ob sie das mittlerweile auch schon gelernt hatte. Natürlich kam er zu dem Entschluss, es ihr lieber noch einmal einzuprägen, bevor sie ihn wieder aufforderte, zu zahlen.

„Sammelrechnung, wie immer…", fügte er deshalb noch hinzu und drehte sich schon um, um zu gehen. Alan würdigte er keines weiteren Blickes mehr.

Amanda sah ihm nach und schüttelte innerlich leicht den Kopf, das Leben musste diesem Menschen wirklich etwas Grausames getan haben.

„Einen schöne Tag noch, Professor", rief sie ihm nach und wandte sich dann wieder Alan zu, der aber scheinbar gerade mit jemand anderem beschäftigt war.

„Alan? Alles klar?"

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Ja, tut mir leid… Kommt mir nur irgendwie bekannt vor, der Mann."

„Hm, mag sein. Er ist Lehrer in Hogwarts, Professor Snape."

Alan schüttelte den Kopf. „Den Namen hab ich schon mal gehört, aber sonst… Na ja, komm ich lieber mal zur Sache, bevor ich mir durchs Trödeln meinen Trank versaue."

Sie grinste ihn an. „Was brauchst du denn?"

„Bloß ein wenig Klatschmohn, mein Garten gibt das zurzeit irgendwie nicht her."

„Nun frisch kann ich dir den auch nicht anbieten, der Frische ist gestern ausgegangen. Da wirst du mit dem getrockneten Vorlieb nehmen müssen."

„Mach ich…" Er lächelte sie freundlich an und Amanda machte sich daran, den Mohn in ein kleines Tütchen zu füllen.

„Stopp, Stopp! Das reicht schon völlig."

Amanda hörte mit dem Einfüllen auf, wog alles ab und nannte Alan schließlich den Betrag. Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, verabschiedete er sich und verließ zügig den Laden um noch rechtzeitig nach Hause zu kommen. Doch am Ende scheiterte sein Trank nicht an der zunächst fehlenden Zutat, sondern an seinen dauernden Gedankensprüngen zu einem gewissen anderen Zaubertrankmeister.

Amanda ging inzwischen ihrer gewöhnlichen Arbeit nach. Da Samstag war und sie mal wieder alleine hinter der Theke stand, kam für sie auch keine Langeweile auf.

Snape machte sich, nachdem er die Zutaten gekauft hatte, gleich wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Er hatte heute noch viel zu tun – sein Schreibtisch lag voll mit zu korrigierenden Aufsätzen.

Wieder in den Kerkern angekommen, begann er die neu erworbenen Zutaten in die vorgesehenen Vorratsgefäße zu füllen, als ihm irgendwann auffiel, dass etwas fehlte.

Schon innerlich grummelnd füllte er den Rest vollends um, in der Hoffnung, dass die fehlende Zutat vielleicht noch auftauchen würde. Aber Fehlanzeige. Snape zückte seine Einkaufsliste. Er war sich sicher, er hatte Blutwurz aufgeschrieben. Da stand es auch – deutlich, dick und fett. Blutwurz!

Snape fluchte leise vor sich hin. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dachte er. Jetzt konnte er doch tatsächlich noch einmal in diesen verdammten Laden und Blutwurz holen!

Diese Frau… Snape schnaubte. Für was hatte er ihr eigentlich die Liste gegeben, wenn sie doch die Hälfte vergaß? Er schwor sich, sich bald einen anderen Laden zu suchen, wo er einkaufen konnte, wenn diese Inkompetenz dort weiter vorherrschen würde. Die Frau war vielleicht netter anzusehen, als die alte Schachtel, die vorher dort gearbeitet hatte, doch hatte die wenigstens Ahnung von ihrer Arbeit.

Noch immer fluchend schnappte er sich ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Dort angekommen eilte er Richtung Felonwood und öffnete etwas unsanft die Tür.

Man sah ihm schon von weitem an, dass es ihm gewaltig stank, noch einmal herkommen zu müssen. Ohne Umschweife steuerte er deshalb auf Amanda zu, die gerade dabei war eine 100g Tüte Salbeiblätter zu befüllen, und streckte ihr seine Liste noch einmal hin.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie die Liste das nächste Mal doch wieder zur Hand nehmen beim Zusammenpacken", blaffte er sie an. „Mir fehlt die Blutwurz und ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit einzukaufen und darauf zu warten, bis sie mir meine Zutaten richtig zusammengesucht haben!" Ihm war es gerade egal, ob er zu Amanda unfreundlich war. Sie hatte eine Zutat vergessen und die womöglich auch noch in Rechnung gestellt und Snape fühlte sich im Recht. Außerdem ging es ihm sehr gegen den Strich, dass er noch einmal hierher kommen musste, während sich in seinem Büro die Arbeit schon langsam bis unter die Decke türmte.

Aber diese Tatsache konnte dieser Person ja egal sein, dachte Snape. Sie würde ja deshalb keine Nachtschicht einlegen müssen… Diese Gedanken ließen ihn noch aggressiver werden und er versuchte sie so schnell es ging wieder zu verbannen. Zum Wutausbruch wollte er es dann doch nicht kommen lassen – zumindest nicht, solange ihn Amanda nicht noch mehr reizte.

Amanda konnte nicht vermeiden, ein wenig erschrocken zu schauen. Sicherlich war es ihr unangenehm etwas vergessen zu haben und auch seinen Unmut hätte sie verstehen können, aber doch nicht in dem Ausmaß, immerhin war die Welt davon nicht untergegangen.

„Das tut mir sehr leid, Professor Snape. Wenn es Ihnen solche Umstände macht herzukommen, hätten Sie auch eine Eule schicken können, dann hätte ich es Ihnen zugeschickt." Sie war freundlich, wie sie es zu einem Kunden sein sollte, aber sein Ton ließ sie innerlich schon etwas kochen.

Snape schnaubte. Er wusste, dagegen konnte er nichts sagen, was ihre Aussage irgendwie relativiert hätte. „Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät", fauchte er, denn die Tatsache, dass er ihr auf ihren Vorschlag nichts erwidern konnte, machte ihn noch wütender. „Bekomme ich nun endlich die Blutwurz?"

„Wenn Sie mir sagen, wie viel Sie brauchen."

(A/N: Er ist schlecht gelaunt. *G* - Ist ja nichts außergewöhnliches *gg* - nein *G*)

„Zweihundert Gramm... wie Sie auch hätten meiner Liste entnehmen können..." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf die Liste, die direkt vor ihr auf dem Tresen lag.

„Hätte ich sicherlich, aber ich dachte ein wenig zwischenmenschlicher Kontakt wäre freundlicher..." Sie warf einen Blick auf die ziemlich klein geschriebene Liste und fand die Blutwurz dann auch schließlich zwischen zwei andere Substanzen gedrängt. Ohne einen Kommentar machte sie sich daran, die gewünschte Zutat abzufüllen. Als Amanda schließlich fertig war, stellte sie die kleine Tüte direkt auf die Liste vor Snapes Hand, die dort noch immer verweilte. „Tun Sie uns beiden nächstes mal den Gefallen und schreiben ein klein wenig größer, dann übersehe ich nicht so schnell etwas." Sie sah ihn an.

Zwischenmenschlicher Kontakt, dachte sich Snape. Wie wenn er Interesse daran hätte, mit so einer impertinenten Frau in Kontakt zu treten. Schweigend und sie beobachtend wartete er, bis sie die Zutat abgefüllt hatte.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schnappte er nach der Tüte und bohrte seinen Blick in ihren. Diese Frau traute sich was! „Kaufen Sie sich eine Brille, das hilft sicher auch", blaffte er nur. Es war wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, seine Handschrift lesen zu können. Sie hatte wohl noch nie die Sauklaue einiger seiner Schüler lesen müssen.

„Dadurch wird Ihre Schrift aber auch nicht größer. Davon bekomme ich höchstens Kopfschmerzen und vergesse noch mehr." Amanda hielt seinem Blick stand. Sie wusste, dass sie solche Diskussionen mit einem Kunden nicht führen sollte, aber von jemandem so unverschämten konnte sie sich nun auch nicht an die Wand reden lassen.

„Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, meine Schrift sei unleserlich?" Snapes Augen verengten sich und seine Stimme bekam einen gefährlichen Unterton. Er war heute nicht in der Stimmung für lange Diskussionen.

„Nein, sie ist nur ein wenig zu klein, um sie so schnell lesen zu können." Eigentlich wollte Amanda gar nicht lange diskutieren. Sie hatte das nur anmerken wollen, damit so ein Missverständnis nicht wieder passierte.

Snape hob die Augenbraue und hatte noch immer seinen Blick auf sie geheftet. „Dann lesen Sie eben etwas langsamer...", entgegnete er kalt. Für ihn war das keine Entschuldigung.

Amanda wich seinen Blicken noch immer nicht aus, auch wenn sie sich leicht unwohl fühlte. Was musste er auch eine Diskussion um eine solche Kleinigkeit so in die Länge ziehen?

„Das werde ich beim nächsten mal sicherlich tun", antwortete sie noch immer sehr ruhig.

„Hoffentlich bleibt mir dieses nächste Mal ziemlich lange erspart. Guten Tag." Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Snape um und ging zur Tür. Die Liste ließ er auf dem Tresen liegen, denn er hatte keine Verwendung mehr dafür.

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd sah ihm Amanda nach. „Ihnen auch einen schönen Tag", sagte sie, als er schon halb aus der Tür war.


	2. Kundenwünsche

**Kapitel 2**

**Kundenwünsche**

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Snapes letztem Einkauf in der Winkelgasse, denn endlich hatten seine Schüler kapiert, was es hieß, Zutaten richtig zu handhaben.

Er hatte Amanda deshalb schon wieder vergessen, obwohl sie ihn kurz nach seinem letzten Einkauf noch länger beschäftigt hatte, als ihm lieb war.

Ihre unverschämte und dennoch irgendwie höfliche Art ging ihm nicht so schnell aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte Schneid, das musste er ihr irgendwann zugestehen. Nicht jeder hätte seinen Blicken Stand gehalten und wäre weiter so ruhig geblieben, wie sie es damals gewesen war.

Während er noch weiter über sie nachdachte, erwischte er sich bei dem Gedanken, das nächste Mal wenn er einkaufen gehen würde, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer sie genau war. Er wusste nämlich bis jetzt noch nicht einmal ihren Nachnamen. Dieses Vorhaben kam ihm nun, zwei Wochen später, wieder in den Sinn, denn es war wieder einmal an der Zeit, einzukaufen. Diesmal allerdings auch für seinen persönlichen Vorrat, der durch Madam Pomfreys Bestellungen vergangene Woche stark dezimiert worden war.

Amanda hatte sich inzwischen gut eingearbeitet und musste auch endlich die Kasse nicht mehr manuell bedienen. Die Arbeit machte ihr Freude, denn in der Regel tauchten solch anstrengenden Kunden wie Snape hier eher selten auf. Es gab zwar den ein oder anderen alten, leicht kauzigen Zaubertrankmeister, aber die verirrten sich ebenfalls nicht sehr häufig zu Felonwood.

Wie eigentlich jeden Samstagvormittag war Amanda alleine im Laden und da gerade nichts los war, stand sie im Hinterzimmer um ein paar Kräutermischungen anzufertigen. Sie brauchte dringend Beschäftigung um nicht müde zu werden, denn dann würde man ganz sicher sehen, wie wenig sie die letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte. Wenigstens musste sie nur bis zum Nachmittag arbeiten.

Snape machte sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Dort angekommen besorgte er zuerst noch eine Kleinigkeit, um die ihn Dumbledore gebeten hatte, bevor er die Tür Felonwoods aufschob und in den Laden trat. Er blickte sich um, und steuerte als erstes das Regal an, in dem allerlei Zutaten lagerten, die aus magischen Geschöpfen gewonnen wurden.

Heute hatte er es ausnahmsweise einmal nicht sehr eilig. Prinzipiell ließ er sich für den Einkauf von Zutaten für seinen persönlichen Vorrat um einiges mehr Zeit, als für die, die für den Schulbedarf benötigt wurden. Kritisch betrachtete er die feil gebotenen Zutaten, denn für ihn kam nur das Beste in Frage.

Amanda hörte wie jemand den Laden betrat und ging nach vorne. Ein wenig war sie schon überrascht Professor Snape so ruhig vor einem der Regale stehen zu sehen. Aber vielleicht war er ja diesmal ein wenig besser gelaunt, zumindest hoffte sie das, denn so eine Auseinandersetzung wie beim letzten Mal würde sicher nicht gut enden...

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", begrüßte sie ihn ruhig und freundlich.

„Morgen…", murmelte dieser ruhig, ohne den Blick vom Regal zu lösen. „Haben Sie von der Drachengalle nur dieses Zeug hier?" Snape deutete auf ein Gläschen mit grünem Inhalt, den er anhand der Farbe als qualitativ nicht gerade überaus hochwertig identifizierte. Dann wandte er sich Amanda zu, fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. (A/N: *roar* *umfall*)

Amanda hielt seinem Blick stand, auch wenn es sie dank des wenigen Schlafs mehr anstrengte als sonst.

„Ich glaube wir haben davon etwas nachgeliefert bekommen. Ich geh eben ins Lager und sehe nach, einen kleinen Moment bitte."

Nachdem sie ihn noch kurz freundlich angelächelt hatte, ging Amanda wieder in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und suchte nach der Drachengalle. Tatsächlich fand sie die kleinen Fläschchen recht schnell, nahm die Kiste mit nach vorne und stellte sie auf den Tresen.

„Vielleicht gefällt Ihnen diese besser." Sie nahm eines der Fläschchen, ging zu ihm hinüber und reichte es ihm.

Snape wartete für seine Verhältnisse recht geduldig und überzeugte sich in der Zeit von der Qualität der vorhandenen exotischen Kräuter im Regal nebenan. Als Amanda wieder kam, drehte er sich sofort zu ihr um und sah sie an. Er nahm ihr das Fläschchen ab, auf möglichst wenig Körperkontakt bedacht, ohne seinen Blick von ihrem zu lösen. Erst als er das Fläschchen etwa auf Augenhöhe gehoben hatte, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den grünen Inhalt. „Hm…" Er drehte die Phiole etwas in seinen dünnen Fingern und hielt sie gegen das Licht, was den Inhalt etwas schimmern ließ. Es gefiel ihm schon besser, was er hier sah. Nach einer kleinen Weile richtete er den Blick wieder auf die junge Frau ihm gegenüber und ließ die Hand sinken. „Schon besser…", sagte er ruhig und kühl und reichte es ihr wieder zurück. „Nicht so minderwertig wie das im Regal…"

„Hm ja….Es scheint zurzeit Schwierigkeiten damit zu geben, einige Substanzen überhaupt in einigermaßen guter Qualität zu bekommen. Ich kann Ihnen aber nicht sagen, warum das so ist", meinte sie freundlich, eine Entschuldigung dafür suchend, dass sie ihn nicht völlig zufrieden stellen konnte.

„Es ist auch schwer zu sagen, ob wir demnächst eine Lieferung Drachengalle mit besserer Qualität bekommen", fügte sie noch hinzu und sah ihr Gegenüber freundlich an.

Snape hob lediglich die Augenbraue, um ihre Worte zu kommentieren.

„Ich brauche noch ein paar andere Sachen…", fuhr er ruhig und kühl fort. „Hoffentlich fallen diese Zutaten nicht auch unter diese Problem-Gruppe…" Sein Blick war noch immer auf Amandas geheftet und ein zynisches Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Kaum hatte er geendet, hielt er ihr auch schon eine Liste unter die Nase, die vorher in den Tiefen seiner schwarzen Robe (A/N: *grr*) versteckt gewesen war. Sie enthielt einige interessante Zutaten, die nicht alle Tage verlangt wurden, weil sie Erfahrung und Geschick bei der Verarbeitung bedurften.

Amanda überging Snapes Kommentar und nahm ihm die Liste ab. Nachdem sie sie überflogen hatte, musste sie einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck unterdrücken. Warum solche komplizierten Sachen, gerade dann, wenn sie alleine und nicht wirklich fit war?! Sie sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Ich schätze die Chancen auf Problemgruppen sind recht groß...", sagte sie dann freundlich lächelnd und begann mit der Liste durch den Laden zu gehen und hier und dort einem Regal ein Gefäß zu entnehmen. Immerhin kannte sie sich inzwischen auch bei den Standorten der seltenen Substanzen aus, trotzdem war sie froh, dass gerade kein anderer Kunde wartete. Als Amanda drei Aufbewahrungsgefäße zusammen hatte, stellte sie sie auf der Theke ab.

„Sie können sich die drei Sachen ja schon einmal ansehen, während ich die anderen hole, Professor Snape", meinte sie nett und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

Snape beobachtete sie, ohne die Miene zu verziehen, wie sie die ersten Zutaten zusammensuchte. Er war gespannt darauf, ob sie alles finden würde, was er ihr aufgeschrieben hatte.

Als Amanda die ersten Gefäße auf der Theke abstelle, bedachte er sie nur kurz mit einem unergründlichen Blick und ging wortlos zum Tisch, um sich von der Qualität der Substanzen zu überzeugen.

Die ersten beiden empfand Snape als tadellos, aber schon beim Öffnen des dritten Gefäßes stieg ihm ein Geruch in die Nase, der ihn für einen Moment das Gesicht verziehen ließ. Mit einem leisen _Pling_ versenkte er schnell den Schliffstopfen wieder im Flaschenhals und stellte das Gefäß etwas unsanft auf den Tisch. Schnaubend dreht er sich zu Amanda um. Noch immer hing ihm der abscheuliche Geruch beginnender Gärung in der Nase.

„Wie lange steht denn DAS schon im Regal", fauchte er und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Flasche. Dieser Geruch… noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, als stünde die Flasche offen und verströme ihren stinkenden Inhalt durch den Raum. Was war nur mit diesem Laden los in letzter Zeit?!? Kaum begann diese impertinente Verkäuferin ihre Sache einigermaßen zu verstehen, waren die Zutaten unter aller Sau! „Ich will ihren Chef sprechen, sofort", schnaubte Snape und ließ keine Widerrede zu. Er funkelte Amanda an und seine für ihn recht gute Laune war nunmehr verflogen.

Amanda hatte sich erschrocken und ruckartig umgedreht, als er sie angesprochen hatte. Oh nein, nicht das noch… „Er ist zurzeit nicht hier… Es könnte also etwas dauern, aber wenn Sie warten wollen…" Sie versuchte möglichst ruhig zu klingen, war es aber ganz und gar nicht. Solche Situationen waren ihr ja unter normalen Umständen schon unangenehm, aber gerade bei Snape war alles noch viel schlimmer.

Snape merkte sofort, dass ihr sein Wunsch sehr unangenehm war, aber das kümmerte ihn gerade recht wenig. Er funkelte sie an und blaffte. „Und wann kommt er wieder?"

Er hatte keine Lust ewig zu warten, vorher würde er sich einen anderen Laden suchen, um seine Zutaten zu kaufen, immerhin war Felonwood nicht der einzige in der Winkelgasse, wenngleich eigentlich die erste Adresse in solchen Belangen. Letzteres fing Snape allerdings langsam immer mehr an zu bezweifeln…

Amanda seufzte innerlich, sie konnte ja nun schlecht sagen, dass ihr Chef frühestens am Nachmittag kommen würde. Da würde sie wohl den Ärger in Kauf nehmen müssen, den es mit sich bringen würde, wenn sie ihn frühzeitig in den Laden rufen würde. „Ich werde ihn rufen, in zehn Minuten wird er in etwa hier sein, denke ich." Das hoffte Amanda auch sehr stark. „In der Zwischenzeit kann ich dann Ihre übrigen Zutaten zusammen suchen, wenn Sie das noch möchten", fügte sie möglichst höflich hinzu.

Snape schnaubte unwillig. Seine gute Laune war verflogen. „Ich warte...", knurrte er nur leise. Auf weitere Zutaten konnte er im Moment getrost verzichten, denn das war nun schon die zweite, die er heute als bestenfalls minderwertig empfand.

Amanda nickte und ging ins Hinterzimmer. Eine wirklich deutliche Aussage war das nicht gewesen, aber erst einmal würde sie warten bis ihr Chef da war. Sie warf etwas Flohpulver in den brennenden Kamin. „Mr. Brighton", rief sie nach ihrem Chef in der Hoffnung, dass er auch tatsächlich zu Hause war.

Es dauerte etwas und Amanda wiederholte ihr Rufen noch zweimal bis endlich ein Kopf im Feuer erschien. „Miss Brown! Was ist los?"

„Guten Morgen Mr. Brighton, verzeihen Sie die Störung, aber Professor Snape ist hier und möchte Sie unbedingt sprechen."

Der Besitzer von Felonwood verzog das Gesicht etwas. Der Unmut darüber war ihm mehr als anzusehen. „Ich bin gleich da. Sagen Sie ihm das!"

Und schon war sein Kopf wieder verschwunden. Amanda seufzte leise, das war wirklich nicht ihr Tag. Sie ging wieder nach vorne. „Er kommt sofort", sagte sie möglichst ruhig.

„Hoffentlich", fauchte Snape und wartete. Schlecht gelaunt starrte er Amanda an und war dabei, seine aufkeimende Wut zu unterdrücken, denn die würde beim bevorstehenden Gespräch eher abträglich sein, das wusste er. Dennoch hatte er vor, dem Besitzer dieses Ladens gehörig die Meinung zu sagen. Immerhin war Hogwarts Großkunde und er ließ sich solch minderwertigen Sachen nicht andrehen, schon gar nicht, wenn sie für seinen privaten Gebrauch bestimmt waren.

Amanda war nicht wirklich verängstigt, aber trotzdem war sie froh die Theke zwischen sich und Snape zu haben. Die nächsten paar Minuten schienen nicht enden zu wollen. Vor allem Snapes starrender Blick ließ sie halb wahnsinnig werden, aber sie bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Endlich hörte sie ein leises _Plop_ im Hinterzimmer.

Beinahe war sie schon erleichtert, endlich aus diesem Desaster herauszukommen, doch als sie den Tonfall ihres Chefs hörte, wusste sie es besser.

„Miss Brown?!" „Ja?" Amanda drehte sich von Snape weg und ging nach Hinten, wo sie ihren Chef mit einem Gesichtsausdruck antraf, der auf nicht sehr gute Laune schließen ließ. „Würden Sie mir bitte einmal erklären, was hier los ist", fuhr er sie an. Möglichst ruhig und schnell erklärte sie ihm was passiert war.

„Und sie sind nicht in der Lage, darauf zu achten, dass so etwas nicht vorkommt? Ganz von ihrer Inkompetenz im Umgang mit Kunden abgesehen!" Amanda unterbrach ihn. Das konnte er doch wohl nicht ernst meinen. „Aber Sir, es gehört nicht zu meinen Aufgaben auf die Qualität der Zutaten zu achten."

„Was Ihre Aufgaben sind entscheide noch immer ich! Wir reden später weiter!" Er ließ sie stehen und ging in den Verkaufsraum, sein Gesicht nun sehr viel freundlicher. Amanda starrte ihm wütend hinterher, es war ja eine Sache dass er sie zu Unrecht beschuldigte, aber eine ganz andere das einen Kunden mitbekommen zu lassen, denn sie war sich sicher dass Snape alles gehört hatte.

Snape stand im Verkaufsraum und es entging ihm nicht, was im Hinterzimmer gesprochen wurde. Ein genüssliches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er hörte, wie der Inhaber des Ladens Amanda zurechtwies. Für einen kurzen Moment fand er es aber auch ein wenig ungerechtfertigt, dass der Chef seine Angestellte derart behandelte, denn schließlich war es seine Aufgabe, die Einkäufe zu überwachen. Diesen Gedanken allerdings, verdrängte Snape recht schnell wieder.

Er wartete, bis Mr. Brighton den Verkaufsraum betrat und fixierte ihn sofort mit einem eisigen Blick. „Mr. Brighton...", schnarrte er leise und eisig. „Wenn Sie Hogwarts und mich weiterhin als Kunde behalten wollen, dann rate ich Ihnen dringendst ihre Qualität zu bessern." Er griff nach der Flasche, an der er vor ein paar Minuten gerochen hatte und hielt sie ihm geöffnet für kurze Zeit unter die Nase. Der Inhalt verströmte sofort wieder seinen Gärgeruch im Raum. „Ich denke, Sie sind meiner Meinung, dass Süßholzwurzeltinktur _so_ nicht zu riechen hat, oder?" Snape stelle das Gefäß wieder verschlossen neben sich und versuchte, den Gestank zu ignorieren. Seine Augen fixierten die seines Gegenüber und er wartete auf eine gute Antwort.

Mr. Brighton verzog das Gesicht, als ihm der Geruch in de Nase stieg. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie haben vollkommen Recht. Diese Unannehmlichkeiten tun mir leid. Der Tod von Mrs. Connell war sehr plötzlich, so hatte ich keine Zeit rechtzeitig einen Ersatz einzuarbeiten. In dem ganzen Chaos der letzten Woche ist scheinbar die Kontrolle der Substanzen zu kurz gekommen. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass wir die restlichen Zutaten in guter Qualität für Sie finden werden", erklärte er ruhig.

Amanda war noch dabei ihre Wut abzubauen, was durch das völlig blödsinnige Gerede von Mr. Brighton jedoch nicht recht klappen wollte.

Das verstand Snape zwar unter einer typischen Antwort für einen Verkäufer, aber nicht unter einer befriedigenden Antwort für ihn. Er fixierte Brightons Blick und fuhr ruhig und kalt fort zu sprechen.

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Zwei von vier Zutaten, die ich heute in diesem Laden schon in meinen Händen hielt, waren minderwertig. Das mag vielleicht für irgendeinen Hobbykoch reichen, aber nicht für mich, Mr. Brighton. Also entweder Sie sorgen dafür, dass Sie das nächste Mal wieder qualitativ hochwertige Produkte anbieten können, oder ich werde wo anders einkaufen. Schließlich sind Sie nicht der einzige Laden hier in der Winkelgasse." Snape beobachtete jede einzelne Reaktion des älteren Herren genau, denn er wollte wissen, ob seine Worte angekommen waren.

„Ich denke, damit ist mein Standpunkt klar und deutlich geworden", fügte er noch hinzu.

Mr. Brighton tat nach außen recht unbeeindruckt. „Ja ich denke auch", sagte er ruhig. „Heute kann ich wirklich nichts mehr für Sie tun? Nur weil Sie das Pech hatten ausgerechnet die beiden schlechten Flaschen abzubekommen, bei denen meine Mitarbeiterin offensichtlich nicht aufgepasst hat, heißt doch trotzdem nicht dass plötzlich alles schlecht ist."

Amanda war inzwischen dazu übergegangen sich um die Kräutermischungen zu kümmern, die sie vor Snapes Kommen zusammengemischt hatte. Vor allem arbeitete sie daran, weil sie eine davon auf Snapes Liste gesehen hatte.

Snape zog etwas die Luft durch die Nase ein und starrte Brighton in die Augen. „Nein, Sie können nichts mehr für mich tun. Machen Sie ihre Bestellungen ordentlich Brighton, denn die Drachengalle wird genauso wie die Süßholzwurzeltinktur schon fertig abgefüllt geliefert und gar nicht mehr umgefüllt, oder irre ich mich etwa?" Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wartete aber nicht auf Antwort, denn er wusste, dass er Recht hatte. „Einen schönen Tag noch", schnarrte er und war nun im Begriff zu gehen.

Mr. Brighton beschloss, dass es besser war, den Mund zu halten. „Ihnen auch, Professor Snape", sagte er möglichst freundlich.

Snape schnaubte nur noch leise, denn sein Tag war heute schon wieder gelaufen, obwohl er noch gar nicht richtig angefangen hatte. Er drehte sich um und rauschte, mit hinter sich aufbauschendem Umhang, aus der Tür.

Als Amanda am Nachmittag nach Hause kam, war sie mehr als froh. Sie ließ sich einfach nur noch auf ihr Sofa fallen und tat die nächste halbe Stunde gar nichts mehr. Nachdem Snape gegangen war, hatte sie noch eine Auseinandersetzung mit Mr. Brighton, der ihr die Schuld an den Geschehnissen gab. Im Nachhinein, dachte sie, war es vielleicht nicht so schlau gewesen, ihm die Stirn zu bieten, denn das hatte dazu geführt, dass er sie ihre restliche Arbeitszeit kreuz und quer durch den Laden gescheucht hatte.

Am Montag war sie wieder die erste im Geschäft und nahm dann am späteren Vormittag auch die neue Lieferung entgegen. Sie sah die Ware durch und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie besser war, als viele der vorherigen Lieferungen. Trotzdem kontrollierte sie dieses Mal wirklich jedes einzelne Gefäß, bevor sie es ins Regal stellte. Tatsächlich entdeckte sie auch eine verdorbene Flasche mit einem Pflanzenextrakt. Als ihr wegen des stechenden Geruchs die Nase zu laufen begann, griff sie in die Tasche ihrer Arbeitsrobe, um ein Taschentuch zu suchen, sie fand aber nur ein Stück Pergament. Es war Professor Snapes Liste vom Samstag und während Amanda sie noch einmal überflog, kam ihr eine Idee. Eine halbe Stunde später schickte sie eine Eule nach Hogwarts.

Snape hatte seine Besorgungen am Samstag noch anderweitig getätigt, denn er benötigte die Zutaten nun einmal und konnte nicht warten, bis Brighton lernte, besser einzukaufen.

Sein Wochenende verlief wie es angefangen hatte – mehr als bescheiden. Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt startete er auch in die neue Woche.

Nach dem Mittagessen war er froh, einige Minuten seine Ruhe zu haben, bevor der Nachmittagsunterricht beginnen würde. Eiligen Schrittes ging er in die Kerker und in sein Büro. Dort angekommen ließ er sich leise seufzend in seinen Schreibtischsessel fallen und rieb sich für einen Moment mit zwei Fingern das Nasenbein.

Diese Ruhe währte allerdings nicht lange, denn eine Eule lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Snape erhob sich und nahm ihr die Fracht ab. Er war etwas verwundert, denn er erwartete kein Päckchen, schon gar nicht von Felonwood. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, stellte es ab und öffnete es, um zu schauen, was es beinhaltete.

Zum Vorschein kamen alle möglichen Zutaten in Probengröße, darunter auch recht seltene Sachen. Snape stellte alles nacheinander auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er erkannte im Inhalt in weiten Teilen seine Bestellung wieder, die er am Samstag bei Felonwood tätigen wollte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue entfaltete er die beiliegende Notiz und begann zu lesen.

Scheinbar hatte ihnen seine Beschwerde zu denken gegeben und sie achteten nun mehr auf Qualität, als die Woche davor und nun wollten sie ihn, als zahlungskräftigen Kunden natürlich nicht verlieren.

Ein leicht amüsiertes und zufriedenes Grinsen huschte über Snapes Gesicht und er studierte die Nachricht noch einmal genauer. Im Kopf des Schreibens stand die Geschäftsadresse, aber die Handschrift schien die einer Frau zu sein. Es schoss ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, ob Amanda Brown mit diesem Päckchen eigenmächtig gehandelt hatte, denn er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass der alte Geizkragen Brighton mit so etwas einverstanden gewesen wäre und wenn, dann hätte er es selber in die Hand genommen und den Brief verfasst.

Nachdenklich legte Snape das Papier zur Seite und begann die Zutaten zu begutachten und in seinen persönlichen Vorrat einzusortieren. Sie waren wirklich von tadelloser Qualität und Amanda Brown schien wirklich tougher zu sein, als er ihr zugetraut hatte.


	3. Fettnäpfchen

**Kapitel 3**

**Fettnäpfchen**

Inzwischen war es wieder ein Wochenende später. Amanda hatte endlich wieder einen Samstag frei und schloss gerade ihre Wohnungstür ab, um sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade zu machen. Dort war sie mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder David verabredet, der gerade im vierten Jahr in Hogwarts war.

Amanda verließ das Haus und sah sich genau um, um sicher zu gehen, dass kein Muggel sie beim Apparieren sah, doch die Straße war leer. Einen kleinen Moment später stand sie neben den _Drei Besen_ in Hogsmeade. Noch war es relativ früh und kaum Schüler waren in dem kleinen Dörfchen unterwegs. David war noch nirgendwo in Sicht und Amanda genoss die Stille an dem noch recht frühen Frühlingsmorgen. Etwa zehn Minuten später tauchte David schließlich auf der Straße auf und kam auf sie zu. Mit einem Lächeln ging ihm Amanda ein paar Schritte entgegen.

„Na… wie geht es Dir?", fragte sie ihn grinsend.

Er grinste zurück. „Gut natürlich. Und wie sieht es bei Dir aus?"

„Gut, immerhin habe ich heute frei."

„Ist der Job so anstrengend?"

„Solange mein Chef nicht gerade schlechte Laune hat und mich durch das Geschäft hetzt und mir vorwirft ich könnte nicht mit Kunden umgehen… Na ja bisher hab ich es überlebt."

„Sehen wir uns ein wenig um?!"

„Ja, gern." Amanda lächelte und sie machten sich zusammen auf den Weg durch das Dorf. Nachdem sie in den Drei Besen etwas getrunken hatten, bestand David darauf Amanda noch mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen. Als sie auf dem Weg zum Schloss waren, kamen ihnen immer mehr Schüler entgegen und Amanda entgingen ihre neugierigen Blicke nicht. Inzwischen waren sie schon fast am Schloss angelangt. „Du hast noch gar nicht viel aus der Schule erzählt…", sie grinste ihren Bruder an, während sie gerade gemeinsam die Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf gingen.

„Gibt ja auch nichts Besonderes… Eben das übliche, die Lehrer nerven, die Hausaufgaben sind zuviel und ich weiß noch nicht recht wie die Abschlussarbeiten werden." Er sah sie an und verzog grinsend das Gesicht.

„Hm…" Amanda nickte. „Kenn ich irgendwoher. Wie ist denn Zaubertränke?" Sie waren inzwischen in der Eingangshalle und machten sich auf den Weg nach oben.

David lachte. „Wie kommst Du denn nun darauf? Schrecklich wie immer natürlich, aber bei der alten Fledermaus kann man auch nichts anderes erwarten."

Ein Grinsen konnte Amanda sich dann doch nicht verkneifen. „Meinst Du Professor Snape?"

„Ja sicher. Tierisch nervig, dauernd motzt der nur an einem rum."

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Kann ich mir vorstellen..."

„Wieso? Sag nicht, der ist bei euch Kunde?"

„Na ja, zumindest hoffe ich das, irgendwie…"

„Wieso hoffst Du das? Bist Du irre?"

„Weil Mr. Brighton mir die Schuld daran geben würde, wenn Snape nicht mehr kommen würde. Wir hatten die eine oder andere Auseinandersetzung."

„Du hast Dich mit ihm angelegt?"

„Nein, nicht direkt. Es waren einfach unglückliche Umstände, es ist einiges schief gelaufen, gerade als er da war und er hat mich dafür angemacht. Ich hab mir das nicht einfach so gefallen lassen. Das führte eben zu Diskussionen."

„Amanda… Du bist einfach viel zu freundlich. Kannst Du es nicht mal sagen wenn Du eine Person nicht magst. Du bist trotzdem immer so nett und höflich."

„Das stimmt gar nicht… Er ist wirklich ätzend unfreundlich und ich frage mich noch immer wie Dumbledore je auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihn einzustellen. Mal im Ernst, so etwas als Lehrer!"

Ihr Bruder kicherte. „Keine Ahnung. Also ich hätte ihn auch nicht genommen."

„Der läuft mit einem Gesicht und einer Laune durch die Gegend, als hätte die Welt ihm etwas ganz grausames getan und alle anderen müssten nun auch darunter leiden! Was kann der Rest denn dafür, wenn es ihm schlecht geht?"

Snape war gerade auf dem Weg zurück aus dem Krankenflügel. Den ganzen Morgen hatte er schon damit verbracht, für Madam Pomfrey Heiltränke zu brauen und nun war er fast fertig. Nur noch ein Kessel stand auf dem Feuer, danach würde auch er ein wenig Wochenende haben. Der Gedanke, bald ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben, hob Snapes sonst recht miese Stimmung doch ein wenig. Endlich wieder einmal in Ruhe ein Glas Rotwein trinken und nebenher ein gutes Buch lesen, dachte sich Snape und rauschte Richtung Kerker. Nicht einmal die Schüler würden ihn heute nerven können, denn die waren fast alle in Hogsmeade.

Er war schon auf halbem Weg unten, in der Eingangshalle, als er Stimmen hörte, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkamen. Snape verlangsamte seine Schritte etwas und näherte sich den vermeintlichen Schülern. Jetzt war schon Hogsmeade-Wochenende und das Pack trieb sich trotzdem noch in der Schule herum!

Aber irgendwas war an der weiblichen Stimme komisch… Snape fragte sich, ob er sie wirklich aus der Schule kannte, doch zu einem endgültigen Entschluss kam er nicht mehr. Er war nun nahe genug an den sich Unterhaltenden, dass er verstand, was sie sprachen. Sie redeten eindeutig von ihm…

Während sich Snape weiter lautlos näherte, versteinerte sich sein Gesichtsaudruck zusehends und er spürte, wie es begann, in ihm zu kochen. Was fiel diesem Pack eigentlich ein?!? Was wussten sie schon!!! Aber ihnen würde das Lachen gleich vergehen, dachte er bei sich und ein hämisches Grinsen zuckte kurz in seinen Mundwinkeln auf.

Mit leisen und forschen Schritten bog er um die letzte Ecke, in den Gang, in dem er die Redenden vermutete. Sein Gesicht versteinert und streng wie immer, den aufbauschenden Umhang hinter sich herziehend. Praktischerweise traf er gleich nach der Biegung auf Amanda und ihren Bruder, das erhöhte den Überraschungseffekt enorm.

Snape genoss es, jede kleinste Veränderung ihrer beider Gesichter zu sehen, während er direkt vor ihnen stehen blieb und beide mit eisigen Blicken durchbohrte.

„Mister Brown…", begann er leise und mit gefährlichem Unterton und blickte ihn sekundenlang mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, bevor er seinen Blick auf Amanda richtete.

„Miss Brown…", fuhr er in gleichem Ton fort. „Hat Sie Brighton mittlerweile rausgeschmissen?" Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Oder haben Sie nur frei und versuchen Ihrem Bruder noch zu helfen, sein Schuljahr zu bestehen?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, blickte beide abwechselnd mit kaltem Blick an und wartete auf Antwort.

Beide waren abrupt stehen geblieben. Während David von Snape sichtlich eingeschüchtert war, sah Amanda ihn recht unbeeindruckt an. Allerdings änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie gerade am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. Sie versuchte sich möglichst wenig anmerken zu lassen.

„Weder noch Professor Snape. Ich bin aus purem Vergnügen hier. Wie kommen Sie darauf dass David das Schuljahr nicht schafft? Ihr Fach ist ja nun nicht Maß _aller_ Dinge."

Amanda blickte Snape ernst an und versuchte sie sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Irgendwie wurde das von Mal zu Mal lustiger, auch wenn seine Art sie schon ärgerte.

Konnte sie ihn da nicht raus lassen, dachte David. Immerhin musste _er_ ihn täglich ertragen und nicht alle paar Wochen einmal.

Snape war zufrieden mit seiner Wirkung auf David, aber die Aufmüpfigkeit von Amanda brachte ihn innerlich noch mehr auf. Diese Frau war einfach furchtbar impertinent!

Er hob eine Augenbraue und schnarrte sie leise und eisig an. „Soso, aus purem Vergnügen…"

Nach einem kurzen, missbilligenden Seitenblick auf David fuhr er fort: „Besteht Ihr Bruder Zaubertränke nicht, ist das ganze Schuljahr nicht bestanden, Miss Brown… Ich dachte, das wissen Sie… Sie scheinen ja auch zu wissen, dass ich als Lehrer ungeeignet bin, genauso wie Ihre vermeintliche Menschenkenntnis behauptet zu wissen, was in mir vorgeht…"

Snape bohrte seinen Blick erbarmungslos in ihren und verzog in keiner Weise seine starre, kalte Miene. Hätten Blicke töten können, dann wäre Amanda in diesem Moment ganz sicher tot umgefallen.

„Habe ich etwa unrecht mit meinen Annahmen? Wollen Sie das damit sagen?" Sie sah ihn neugierig an. Das interessierte sie nun wirklich.

David wäre gerade am liebsten gegangen, Amanda musste definitiv lebensmüde sein.

„Sie sollten lernen, nur dann Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk zu öffnen, wenn Sie auch was von der Thematik verstehen, Miss Brown", giftete sie Snape kalt an. „Oder am Besten, Sie machen es überhaupt nicht auf. Aber scheinbar liegt es in der Familie, unqualifizierte Äußerungen zu machen...", fauchte er mit eisiger Stimme weiter und blickte wieder kurz zu David.

Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht strafen konnte und Amanda konnte er auch nichts verbieten, denn sie war keine Schülerin. Diese Tatsache ärgerte ihn mindestens so sehr, wie Amandas aufmüpfige Art.

„Das war lediglich eine Frage, gerade weil ich es nicht verstehe. Sie müssen nicht gleich so gereizt sein", antwortete Amanda so ruhig es ging. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so unfreundlich sein?

„Dann behalten Sie ihre Fragen für sich", blaffte Snape zurück. „Es geht Sie nämlich rein gar nichts an! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie aus meinem Weg, ich habe noch zu tun!"

Er blickte beide mit mörderischem Blick an, der seine Laune ziemlich gut widerspiegelte. Konnte er nicht einmal seine Ruhe vor dillethantischen, nervigen Schülern und ebenso nervigen Erwachsenen haben?

Amanda trat einen Schritt zur Seite und auch David machte Platz. „Dann noch viel Erfolg bei Ihren Taten." Ihr Ausdruck war recht unbewegt.

Das einzige, was Snape noch von sich gab, war ein verächtliches Schnauben. Mit einem verächtlichen Blick rauschte er, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, an den beiden vorbei und weiter Richtung Kerker. Irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, an dem er die heute verpasste Strafe nachholen konnte...

„Bist Du irre?", fuhr David sie an, als Snape um die Ecke verschwunden war. „Willst Du, dass er dafür sorgt, dass Du Deinen Job verlierst, oder was?" Amanda sah ihren jüngeren Bruder an. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Das wird er schon nicht machen. Aber ich kann doch so etwas nicht einfach auf mir sitzen lassen." „Na ja, wenn Du meinst. Jetzt wird es aber noch schwerer für mich, Zaubertränke zu schaffen." Er seufzte leise.

„Ach komm, das wird schon. Lass uns noch ein wenig umherlaufen." David nickte und sie gingen einmal durch das ganze Schloss und nachdem sie etwas in der Bibliothek verweilt hatten, beschloss Amanda zu gehen. Vor allem damit David genügen Zeit für die Hausaufgaben hatte, auch wenn sie ihm das nicht sagte. Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, war sie alleine auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle. Ihr ging der Streit mit Snape noch immer durch den Kopf. Es war schon ziemlich peinlich gewesen und sie hoffte, dass das nicht noch zu mehr Problemen führen würde.

Snape braute derweil noch den letzten Trank zu Ende und verkorkte ihn schließlich in zwei größere Phiolen. Während den Wartezeiten zwischen den Brauperioden glitten seine Gedanken immer wieder zur letzten Begegnung mit Amanda zurück. Noch immer brachte es ihn auf, wenn er daran dachte. Was bildete sich diese Frau nur ein?!? Was wusste Sie schon von ihm? Rein gar nichts!

Schnaubend löschte er das Feuer unter dem Kessel, griff nach den Phiolen und machte sich ein letztes Mal für heute auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Er hoffte, auch ein letztes Mal für heute seine Räume verlassen zu müssen, denn noch tiefer konnte seine Laune heute schon gar nicht mehr sinken und er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe, ein gutes Glas Wein und ein interessantes Buch. Einfach für ein paar Stunden vergessen...

Amanda war ziemlich in Gedanken versunken, während sie durch das Schloss nach unten ging. Schließlich war sie beinahe überrascht sich an der Großen Treppe wieder zu finden. Scheinbar kannte sie sich noch immer gut aus.

Professor Snape war nicht weniger in Gedanken, als er durch die Eingangshalle rauschte. Er hatte es eilig, denn er wollte endlich seine Ruhe haben. Deshalb bemerkte er Amanda auch nicht sofort. Für einen kurzen Moment sah man ihm an, wie müde er im Grunde war, aber er hatte sich sogleich wieder unter Kontrolle und zwang seine Gedanken wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Sie hatte ihn ein wenig früher entdeckt und sein müdes Gesicht war ihr nicht entgangen. Ein wenig fragte sie sich schon, was in ihm vorging. Vor allem, wo er ja scheinbar auch menschliche Züge zu haben schien. Hauptsächlich jedoch ärgerte sie sich über seine unverschämte, unfreundliche Art und Weise, andere zu behandeln. Es war nahezu respektlos! Amanda beschloss erst einmal nichts zu sagen und ging weiter die Treppe hinunter.

Kaum hatte er wieder alle Sinne beisammen, merkte Snape auch schon, dass er nicht alleine war. Sein Blick wanderte in Richtung der großen Treppe und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ seine Miene wieder völlig versteinern. Womit hatte er das verdient, fragte er sich einen Moment lang - zweimal kurz hintereinander diese Frau zu ertragen. Zu gerne hätte er ihr noch einmal gehörig die Meinung gesagt, andererseits hatte er heute keine Lust mehr, sich von anderen Leuten derart nerven zu lassen. Deshalb wandte er den Blick wieder ab, versuchte Amanda zu ignorieren und ging weiter seines Weges.

Amanda ging weiter. Als sie sich schließlich trafen, sah sie auf und Snape an. „Einen schönen Tag noch", sagte sie ruhig und lächelte ganz leicht. Zwar war sie auch noch wütend, aber sie wollte es auch nicht übertreiben, immerhin war er ja irgendwie auch noch ein Kunde.

Snape fixierte sie noch einmal mit seinen dunklen, unergründlichen Augen, als sie ihn ansprach. Für Bruchteile von Sekunden wusste er nicht, was er nun erwidern sollte. Nichts? Oder sollte er ihr das gleiche wünschen? Nein, das würde er ganz sicher nicht tun, dachte er sich. „Wiedersehen", sagte er nur kühl, leise und fast ein bisschen drohend, denn ein Wiedersehen würde es definitiv irgendwann geben. Dann würde die Freude wohl ganz auf seiner Seite sein, dachte er sich und ein kurzes zynisches Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel.

Amanda seufzte innerlich und dachte, dass diese Begegnung wohl noch etwas auf sich warten lassen konnte. Vielleicht würde er dann etwas von ihrer Auseinandersetzung vergessen haben. Inzwischen war sie am Fuße der Treppe angekommen und ging auf die Tür zu.

Vergessen war nicht Snapes Art. Wer ihn ein wenig kannte, der wusste, dass er nichts vergaß. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, setzte er seinen Weg zum Krankenflügel fort. Er hatte keine weiteren Ambitionen, sich in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten.

Amanda verließ schließlich das Schloss und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Zu lange ließ sie sich nicht mehr von Snape ärgern, was aber auch daran hätte liegen können, dass bei ihr zu Hause ein riesiger Berg Hausarbeit auf sie wartete. Irgendwie kam sie während der Woche nicht so recht dazu, solche Sachen zu erledigen.

Snape lieferte noch die Phiolen bei Madam Pomfrey ab, dann gönnte er sich seinen wohlverdienten Wein und das gute Buch. Er war mehr als froh, dass Amanda und ihr Bruder für heute die letzten unangenehmen Begegnungen gewesen waren.

Er verschwendete auch keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an die beiden. Über seinen kleinen Rachefeldzug konnte er noch früh genug nachdenken, dachte er bei sich.


	4. Neue Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 4**

**Neue Erkenntnisse**

Es waren inzwischen wieder zwei Wochen vergangen. Nachdem Snape den letzten Samstag nicht aufgetaucht und es nun auch schon recht spät war, hatte Amanda die Hoffnung, er würde einfach an einem anderen Tag einkaufen gehen, oder sich zumindest bis zur nächsten Woche genügend abgeregt haben.

Mr. Brighton hatte sich inzwischen glücklicherweise auch wieder so weit beruhigt, dass er Amanda wieder allein ließ und sie nicht ständig triezte. Gerade beriet sie Alan, der sich nicht recht entscheiden konnte in welcher Form er nun seine Alraunewurzeln haben wollte.

„Alan, Du musst Dich irgendwann entscheiden oder Du nimmst einfach von allem etwas."

„Bist Du wahnsinnig? Also so viel Geld hab ich auch nicht über."

Amanda grinste etwas. „Die Vorteile der einzelnen Darreichungsformen habe ich Dir schon erklärt." Es war durchaus mal eine Abwechslung einen Bekannten als Kunden zu haben. Da konnte man auch wirklich einmal ehrlich seine Meinung sagen und da sie sich schon wirklich lange kannten, würde Alan es ihr sicher auch nicht übel nehmen.

„Meinst Du das Pulver ist gut?", wollte Alan von ihr wissen.

Sie sah ihn an. „Was ist eigentlich los? Das solltest du doch mit deiner Erfahrung besser wissen als ich. Es kommt darauf an, was Du damit vorhast."

„Mhm… ja. Ich muss da noch mal kurz drüber nachdenken."

„Tu das…" Amanda grinste und blieb ruhig neben ihm stehen.

Snape hatte ihre Begegnung vor zwei Wochen keinesfalls vergessen. Immer wieder kam sie ihm in den Sinn, vornehmlich dann, wenn er David, Amandas Bruder, zu unterrichten hatte.

Es brachte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue auf, wenn er an ihre unqualifizierten Äußerungen über seine Person dachte. Was wussten sie schon?!?

Etwa eine Woche nach dem Vorfall kam ihm schließlich der Gedanke, dass er als Lehrer die Möglichkeit hatte, mehr über Amanda herauszufinden. Vielleicht mehr als ihr lieb war, dachte Snape und gerade das machte für ihn den Reiz aus. Er besorgte sich aus dem Schularchiv ihre Akte, mit der er sich des Abends immer wieder beschäftigte, sofern er die Zeit dazu hatte.

Was er dabei erfuhr, fand er mehr als interessant. Sie war also 6 Jahre jünger als er und ihre Vorzeigefächer waren Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde. Das Talent ihrer Zauberer-Eltern schien sich allerdings alles auf sie vererbt zu haben, denn ihr Bruder war ein furchtbarer Stümper.

Snape war zufrieden mit dem, was er aus den Akten erfuhr. Es würde ausreichen, um Amanda ein bisschen zu ärgern und vielleicht erfuhr er so auch noch mehr, denn so manches wollte er nun genauer wissen…

Snape sah auf die Uhr und legte missmutig die Feder weg. Wieso musste an manchen Tagen die Zeit nur so rennen? Vor ihm türmte sich noch die Arbeit und einkaufen musste er auch mal wieder gehen.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, einfach nur eine Eule mit seiner Bestellung zu Felonwood zu schicken, aber dann entschloss er sich doch dagegen. Ein bisschen Ablenkung konnte sicher nicht schaden und er wollte Miss Brown doch nicht die Freude nehmen, ihm wieder zu begegnen. Mit einem fiesen und leicht amüsierten Grinsen im Gesicht erhob er sich und warf sich seinen Umhang um. Kurze Zeit später war er schon in der Winkelgasse und auf dem Weg zum Laden.

Gerade in dem Moment als Alan anfing darüber nachzudenken, was er denn nun schlussendlich einkaufen würde, stieß Snape die Tür auf und betrat den Verkaufsraum.

Seine Augen glitten kurz durch den Raum, bis sie schließlich Alan und Amanda fixierten. Warten. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt! Eine Eule wäre doch die klügere Variante gewesen, dachte sich Snape und schnaubte leise und kaum hörbar. Scheinbar konnte sich dieser Typ nicht entscheiden, dabei war das bei Alraune nun wirklich kein Kunststück! Ungeduldig wartete er und begutachtete in dieser Zeit ein paar Zutaten, die er brauchen würde.

Als Snape das Geschäft betrat, sank Amandas gute Laune ein großes Stück. Sie sah kurz zu Alan, der noch ziemlich in Gedanken schien und sprach ihn an. „Du brauchst noch etwas oder?", fragte sie ihn freundlich. Ihr Ton ließ diesmal schon erkennen, dass sie Alan kannte. Dieser nickte bloß und Amanda ging zu Snape hinüber. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Snape richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Amanda. „Tag", sagte er kalt. „Ich brauche einiges an Zutaten - wie immer", fügte er noch hinzu und verzog dabei keine Miene. Er blickte sie einfach nur kalt und abweisend an.

Bei dem Blick lief Amanda beinah ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie sah ihn nur höflich an - dass sie sich unwohl fühlte, musste er ja nicht wissen. „Was denn? Oder wollen Sie sich allein umsehen?"

„200g klein gehackte Alraunenwurzel, 100g Drachenleber, 300g Hopfenblüten...", begann Snape aufzuzählen. Plötzlich hörte er allerdings abrupt auf und fragte in sarkastischem Ton: „Können Sie sich das überhaupt alles merken, oder soll ich es Ihnen nicht besser wieder alles schriftlich geben?"

„Ich kann mir das merken, also?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Alan sah kurz zu den beiden rüber. Sonderlich höflich war der Mann ja nicht gerade, auch wenn an seinem Aussehen nicht allzu viel auszusetzen war.

„Das werden wir ja dann sehen..." Snape zog sarkastisch einen Mundwinkel hoch und zählte alle Zutaten auf, die er benötigte. Es waren etwa zwanzig verschiedene, inklusive genauer Gewichts- und Qualitätsangaben. Unter ihnen auch zwei, die nicht im Verkaufsraum zu finden waren.

„Das dauert einen Moment…" Sie begann die einzelnen Substanzen abzuwiegen und schließlich fehlten nur noch die beiden, die im Lager waren, also ging sie nach hinten, um sie zu holen. Alan hatte sich währenddessen entschieden und stand nun vor einem ganz anderen Regal und besah sich die Zutaten.

Snape wartete etwas ungeduldig und musterte Alan währenddessen unauffällig. Er fragte sich, wie man nur so lange brauchen konnte, um sich bei Alraune zu entscheiden.

Amanda musste etwas suchen und brauchte entsprechend etwas länger. Es ärgerte sie maßlos, dass Snape so unverschämt war. Konnte er nicht wenigstens höflich sein? So etwas Schlimmes hatte sie ihm ja nun auch nicht angetan.

Alan war bei der Auswahl der nächsten Zutat sehr viel schneller. Er griff nach einer der kleinen Phiolen und wanderte dann ruhig weiter an den Regalen entlang. Bei den Büchern hielt er inne und ließ seinen Blick über die Buchrücken gleiten. Viel Neues war nicht dabei.

Snape folgte ihm weiter mit seinen Blicken, während er auf die Rückkehr Amandas wartete. Nebenher begutachtete er einen recht großen Bezoar, der zum Verkauf stand. Dass sich Amanda so über sein Verhalten ärgerte, war nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn nicht kannte und er würde auch alles dafür tun, dass das auch in Zukunft so blieb.

Alan entging nicht das er beobachtet wurde und fragte sich, was das sollte. Er hatte ein neues Buch entdeckt und nahm es aus dem Regal, um etwas darin zu blättern. Aber schon nach ein paar Rezepten war er nicht sonderlich von dessen Qualität überzeugt.

Er sah kurz zu Snape und dann wieder auf das Buch. Eigentlich wollte er Amanda fragen, aber warum nicht auch ihn, wo er schon hier war. Alan drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. „Entschuldigen Sie, kennen Sie zufällig dieses Buch?", fragte er freundlich und hielt die Vorderseite so, dass Snape den Titel lesen konnte.

Amanda wog die beiden Zutaten gleich hinten ab, dann kam sie wenigstens nicht durcheinander, was wohin gehörte. Sie beschriftete noch schnell die beiden Tüten und räumte dann die beiden großen Gläser wieder an ihren Platz.

Snape richtete wieder seinen Blick auf Alan, als er angesprochen wurde. Er verbarg geschickt seine leichte Überraschung, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Titel reichte ihm schon, um zu merken, dass das Buch was für Stümper und Anfänger war. Snape blickte Alan in die Augen und antwortete ihm kühl aber für seine Verhältnisse eher freundlich.

„Kennen wäre zuviel gesagt. Warum der Autor so etwas überhaupt veröffentlichen darf, ist mir ein Rätsel." Snapes Worten war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass er von diesem Werk nicht sehr viel hielt.

Alan nickte und lächelte ganz leicht. „Gut, dann hat mich mein erster Eindruck ja nicht getäuscht. Danke." Er stellte das Buch zurück und beschloss dann, fertig zu sein und ging zum Tresen hinüber, was ihn zwangsläufig näher zu Snape brachte.

„Hm... bitte...", entgegnete Snape und verfolgte Alan noch kurz mit den Blicken, bevor er noch einmal einen Blick auf den Bezoar warf. Schließlich legte er ihn vorsichtig zurück - er war ihm eindeutig zu teuer für dieses Gewicht und diese Konsistenz.

Langsam streifte er weiter die Regale entlang und fragte sich, wie lange es denn noch dauern würde, bis Amanda endlich fertig war. Er hatte schließlich noch anderes zu tun, als ewig hier zu warten und ihren Job zu übernehmen.

Beim Bücherregal angekommen, ließ er seinen Blick über die Buchrücken gleiten. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte gefunden, was er suchte. Er zog einen schweren, schwarzen Lederband heraus, ging mit ihm zum Tresen und legte ihn vor Alan ab. Er blickte ihn an, aber sein Blick blieb unergründlich wie immer. „Ich würde Ihnen das hier empfehlen. Es steht auch drin, welche Alraunenzubereitung man jeweils am besten verwendet..." Snapes Mund kräuselte sich zu einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als diesen Kommentar noch hinzuzufügen.

Alan war davon jetzt sehr überrascht und ließ es sich sicherlich auch anmerken, aber er war ein freundlicher, offener Mensch und hatte damit eigentlich keine Probleme. Zumindest hätte er kein Problem gehabt, wenn sich sein Gegenüber den bissigen Kommentar gespart hätte. Was sollte das? Er wusste doch gar nicht warum er solange gebraucht hatte… „Danke, aber das habe ich schon." Sein Blick war um ein paar Grad abgekühlt.

Amanda kam genau in diesem Moment wieder nach vorne und legte die beiden Päckchen zu Snapes anderen Sachen in eine Tüte. Sie fragte sich worum es bei den beiden gerade ging, ganz zu schweigen von ihrer Überraschung, dass sie sich überhaupt unterhielten.

Snape entgegnete ihm nichts mehr, denn Amanda brachte gerade seine restlichen Zutaten, was seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie lenkte. „Ihre 'Momente' scheinen sich ja sehr lange zu ziehen, Miss Brown." Seine schwarzen Augen hefteten sich wieder auf sie und seine Stimme wurde wieder um ein paar Grad kühler und unfreundlicher.

„Tut mir leid, dass Sie solange warten mussten. Die Sachen waren in der hintersten Ecke versteckt." Sie überging die Tatsache einfach, dass er schon wieder endlos unfreundlich war und wandte sich wieder an Alan, immerhin war er früher da gewesen. „Bist Du fertig?"

„Ja." Alan stellte die Sachen auf den Tresen. Amanda überflog sie kurz und nannte ihm dann den Betrag. Während er das Geld zusammen suchte, verpackte sie die paar Zutaten in eine kleine Tüte und reichte sie ihm. Sie nahm ihm die Münzen ab und legte sie in die Kasse. „Und Du bist sicher, dass Du nicht kommen willst, heute Abend?", wollte sie von ihm in der Zwischenzeit wissen. Alan nickte. „Ja, ich glaube nicht dass das eine sonderlich gute Idee ist. Chris ist sicher auch da und das muss ich mir nicht antun." Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, musst Du wissen. Mach Dir trotzdem noch einen schönen Tag!" „Danke Du Dir auch! Bis bald!" Er lächelte sie noch kurz an, nahm seine Sachen und ging Richtung Tür. Dann wandte sich Amanda wieder Snape zu. „Das war alles nehme ich an?!"

Snape hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und packte seine Tüte, während sie sich wieder Alan zuwandte. Er hatte heute keine Zeit mehr für langes Gerede, denn in Hogwarts wartete noch endlos Arbeit auf ihn. Zahlen musste er ohnehin nicht, denn es ging wie immer auf die Sammelrechnung, also konnte er auch gehen. Sein Blick streifte noch einmal kurz Alan, als dieser sich verabschiedete und ging, bevor er Amanda antwortete. „Sie gehen richtig in der Annahme..."

Er fragte sich gerade ernsthaft, was dieser Typ mit ihr zu tun hatte und was an diesem Chris so schlimm sein sollte. Gleich darauf wischte er diese Gedanken aber wieder aus seinem Kopf. Wieso dachte er überhaupt darüber nach? Das konnte ihm doch eigentlich alles vollkommen egal sein.

„Dann wünsch ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag", meinte sie höflich und war nicht ganz unglücklich darüber ihn los zu werden, aber das sah man ihr nicht an.

„Danke... gleichfalls", presste Snape heraus, während er sich zum Gehen wandte. Den schönen Tag würde er, im Gegensatz zu ihr, mit Aufsätzen korrigieren verbringen, während sie sich wohl auf irgendeiner Party vergnügte.

Amanda war schon fast beeindruckt über seinen Abschied, das grenzte ja an Höflichkeit! „Wiedersehen", sagt sie noch und holte dann das Buch für die Sammelrechnungen hervor, um das eben Verkaufte dort zu notieren.

Snape war schon halb aus der Tür, als sie das sagte und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Er hatte keine Lust, die ganze Nacht mit korrigieren zu verbringen. Viel lieber würde er mal wieder acht Stunden schlafen.


	5. Ungeplantes Treffen

**Kapitel 5**

**Ungeplantes Treffen**

Als Amanda ihre Wohnung betrat, war es eigentlich schon viel zu spät, um noch annähernd pünktlich zu dem Geburtstag zu kommen, bei dem sie eingeladen war. Was musste dieser blöde Brighton sie auch ausgerechnet heute, an einem Samstag, Überstunden machen lassen? Schnell suchte sie die Sachen aus dem Schrank, die sie anziehen wollte und verschwand dann ins Bad um zu duschen. Ohne eine kalte Dusche würde sie sonst bald im Stehen einschlafen. Sie stellte einen neuen Rekord im Duschen, Anziehen und Haare machen auf und nachdem sie sich ein klein wenig geschminkt hatte, ging sie in die Küche, um das Geschenk einzupacken. Während sie versuchte, das Geschenkpapier um den unmöglichen, sternförmigen Karton zu bekommen, fiel ihr Blick noch einmal auf die Uhr - schon kurz nach acht…

Leise seufzend gab sie auf und schwang ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin sich das Geschenk selbst verpackte. Amanda besah sich im großen Spiegel neben ihrer Garderobe, während sie ihren Umhang überzog. So ganz zufrieden war sie nicht. In der Hektik hatte sie mal wieder nur etwas Schwarzes gefunden und der Ausschnitt war ihr für ihre heutige Laune auch zu groß (A/N: also nicht zu groß, eben gut ausgeschnitten *g*), aber nun war es zu spät, sich noch einmal umzuziehen. Schnell ging sie in die Küche, nahm ihre Tasche und das Geschenk, schloss die Wohnung wieder ab und apparierte in die Winkelgasse.

Sie waren in einer der größeren Kneipen verabredet und als Amanda sie betrat, sah sie gleich, dass sie wirklich die letzte war. Als erstes ging sie zu Bryan, dem Geburtstagskind, um ihm zu gratulieren. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute."

Sie umarmte ihn kurz und gab ihm das Geschenk. Bryan lächelte sie an. „Vielen Dank, schön dass Du da bist. Hm…" Er ließ seinen Blick über die Runde schweifen. Es war kein freier Platz mehr da. „Mal sehen wo wir Dich unterbringen können…" „Ach ich find schon etwas. Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich so spät bin, aber ich _durfte_ Überstunden machen." „Ach Du Arme, ist kein Problem." Er lächelte und nachdem Amanda sich dann einen Stuhl und eine Lücke am Tisch erkämpft hatte, konnte sie endlich etwas sitzen. Als die Bedienung dann noch den Wein brachte, den sie bestellt hatte, war sie erst einmal zufrieden.

Missmutig schnaubend schmiss Snape indes seine Schreibfeder auf den Tisch und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Das war ja nicht mehr auszuhalten, welchen unsäglichen Mist seine Schüler zusammenschrieben!

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis er an Amandas Akte hängen blieb. Nachdenklich nahm Snape sie in die Hände und blätterte sie noch einmal durch. Er sollte sie wieder zurückbringen, dachte er sich. Neues barg sie ohnehin nicht mehr und hier nahm sie nur Platz weg. Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und ging, mit dem Ordner in der Hand, Richtung Schularchiv, wo er ihn wieder an den richtigen Platz steckte.

Kaum war er wieder in seinem Büro und saß hinter dem Schreibtisch, klopfte es an die Tür.

„Ja!" Barsch und genervt, wie so oft, bat Snape herein.

Der unbekannte Besucher war allerdings kein Schüler oder Lehrer, wie der Tränkemeister schon befürchtet hatte, sondern Lucius Malfoy.

„Lucius…", Snape stand auf und kam hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor. „Was willst Du hier?"

„Guten Abend, Severus…", entgegnete der andere kühl und durch Snapes Art ungerührt.

Die beiden Männer reichten sich kurz die Hände zur Begrüßung, bevor sie ihr Gespräch weiterführten.

„Also, was willst Du, ich hab noch zu tun…", fragte Snape noch einmal, immer noch etwas genervt, während er seinem Gast einen Sessel am Kamin anbot.

Lucius legte seinen teuren Umhang über die Rückenlehne und ließ sich nieder. „Du hast immer zu tun, Severus. Das ist also nichts Neues. Ich will mit Dir reden, das ist alles."

Malfoy lächelte ihn kühl an und bedeutete ihm, sich auch zu setzen.

„Und über was? Draco mal wieder?" Snape setzte sich und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, während er sein Gegenüber ansah. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschienen eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser. „Bedien Dich…", redete er in ungerührtem Tonfall weiter.

„Danke…" Der Blonde goss sich ein wenig Wein ins Glas und nippte daran, um das Bouquet zu schmecken. Als er es für zufrieden stellend erachtete, nahm er noch mal einen etwas größeren Schluck.

Snape beobachtete ihn genervt, denn er hatte keine Lust und keine Zeit, sich den ganzen Abend mit Malfoy zu unterhalten. „Also…", forderte er ihn noch einmal zum Reden auf.

„Jetzt mach mir Du nicht auch noch Stress, Severus! Bei Merlin, Du solltest echt mal wieder abends weg, einen drauf machen, Dir eine Frau nehmen und Dich abreagieren… Entspann Dich!" Malfoy blickte seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd und ein wenig aufgebracht an.

Snape schnaubte und funkelte den Älteren mit seinen dunklen Augen an. „Du hast wieder Stress mit Narcissa, hab ich Recht?! Und jetzt bist Du da, um mir ein Ohr abzukauen, mich dazu zu überreden, mit Dir eine Kneipentour durch die Winkelgasse zu machen, damit Du Dich getrost voll saufen kannst, weil ich Dich ja heimbringe, wenn Du dicht bist. Vergiss es!"

„Ach komm schon, Severus! Lass uns ein bisschen Spaß haben, heute Abend. Wie früher!" Lucius stellte sein Glas ab und versuchte Snape zu überzeugen. „Deine Korrekturen rennen Dir nicht weg – die hübschen Frauen schon." Er grinste etwas.

„Der Spaß ist immer ganz auf Deiner Seite, Malfoy", blaffte Snape, denn er hatte noch weniger als gar keine Lust, heute Abend wegzugehen.

„Ja, weil ich, im Gegensatz zu Dir, Spaß haben will… Und jetzt komm…" Malfoy sprang auf und schnappte sich seinen Umhang. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs flog Snapes schwarzer in seine Hand, den er sofort zu ihm weiter warf. „Zieh Dich an, wir gehen einen trinken. Ich zahle!"

Snape schnappte sich seinen schweren Umhang gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er ihm mitten im Gesicht hing und sprang auf. Er schnaubte und kochte innerlich, sagte aber nichts mehr, denn er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Lucius würde ihn ohnehin so lange weiternerven, bis er schlussendlich nachgab. Wenn er etwas konnte, dann das. Kein Wunder, dachte Snape, dass es Narcissa manchmal zu blöd mit ihm wurde…

Kurze Zeit später waren sie auch schon in der Winkelgasse angekommen und Malfoy steuerte zielstrebig eine der größeren Kneipen mit etwas gehobenem Standard an. Das war der einzige Vorteil an dieser ganzen Sache, schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. Man musste sich nicht mit billigem Fusel zufrieden geben.

Als sie den Schankraum betraten, schallte Snape schon ausgelassenes Gelächter entgegen, was seine Stimmung nicht gerade hob. Der Raum war gerammelt voll, was Malfoy allerdings kaum zu stören schien.

„Na das sieht doch schon ganz gut aus…" Der Blonde blickte einer gut gebauten Schwarzhaarigen nach, bis sich seine Blicke mit denen Snapes trafen. Er grinste süffisant, doch Snape hatte nur einen eisigen Blick für ihn übrig. Wieso musste auch immer nur er für diesen Mist herhalten?!?

„Los komm…", Malfoy bugsierte seinen Freund zu zwei Barhockern, setzte sich hin und bestellte zwei Whiskey. „Mach Dich locker Snape. Wenn Dir die Schwarzhaarige nicht gefallen hat – schau Dich um, es sind noch einige andere hübsche Frauen da… Hier, trink!" Er stellte ihm das Glas mit brauner Flüssigkeit hin und nahm sich selbst das andere. „Auf einen netten Abend!" Mit einem leichten Grinsen um die Lippen, erhob Lucius sein Glas und prostete Snape zu. Nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, blickte er sich erst einmal im Raum um.

Snapes Miene war unergründlich und versteinert. Wie er es hasste unter so vielen Leuten zu sein! Er schenkte Malfoy nur einen vernichtenden Blick, der diesem allerdings nicht zu imponieren schien und trank ohne ein Wort zu sagen von seinem Whiskey.

Hoffentlich, so dachte er, war Malfoy bald besoffen genug, dass sie wieder gehen konnten. Er würde ihn auf Malfoy Manor abliefern und hatte dann hoffentlich wieder sehr lange Ruhe vor ihm.

Amanda hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu laut loszulachen. Manchmal war Chris auch einfach göttlich tollpatschig. Gerade hatte er von einem sehr missglückten Anmachversuch erzählt. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und trank einen Schluck Wein. „Und? Wie ist es dann weiter gegangen?", wollte sie von Chris wissen, der auch bereitwillig erzählte. Es ging ihr nun sehr viel besser. Die lustige Runde ließ sie alle Gedanken über Arbeit und die erneute Diskussion mit Snape vergessen. Etwas später entschuldigte sie sich, um zur Toilette zu gehen. Ihr Spiegelbild gefiel ihr nun schon etwas besser. Sie sah nicht mehr ganz so gestresst aus und so war sie fröhlich und zufrieden, als sie sich auf den Rückweg machte.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum, hinüber zur Theke und ihr leichtes Lächeln gefror sofort zu Eis, als sie Snape neben einem blonden Mann dort sitzen sah. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Was tat der hier und warum gerade heute? Verfolgte er sie etwa? Leicht grummelnd ging sie wieder zu ihrem Platz, nur um festzustellen, dass auf Chris Stuhl nun ein fremder Mann saß. Suchend sah sie sich nach Chris um, der ihr nur entschuldigend zurief, er habe nur eben kurz getauscht, um sich mit Taylor unterhalten zu können. Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder. Snape widmete sie noch einen kurzen Blick und fragte sich noch einmal, was er hier wollte, bevor sie von ihrem neuen Nachbarn abgelenkt wurde.

„Hallo! Ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich bin Oliver." Amanda wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte höflich. „Hi! Ich bin Amanda." Viel weiter kam sie auch gar nicht, denn die nächsten Minuten redete Oliver unaufhörlich auf sie ein und Amanda hatte bald das Gefühl sie würde nun schon sein halbes Leben kennen.

Eigentlich interessierte sie das nicht sonderlich und dass er unmissverständlich mit ihr flirtete überging sie auch einfach weitestgehend. Sein wirklich gutes Aussehen konnte sie nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, was für einem beschränkten Kopf sie da eigentlich gegenübersaß. Solange er nicht aufdringlich wurde, dachte sie, war noch alles in Ordnung.

Snape hatte sich mittlerweile langsam mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und saß weiter genervt neben Lucius Malfoy, der noch immer die anwesenden Frauen abcheckte.

Plötzliche rammte ihm dieser seinen Ellenbogen ein wenig in die Seite, um ihn auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen.

„Was ist", zischte Snape mürrisch.

„Da, schau Dir mal die Braunhaarige dort drüben an…" Malfoy nickte in Amandas Richtung. „Sieht ganz gut aus, aber blond wäre sie mir lieber." Er grinste. „Die wäre sicher leicht zu holen, sie wird grad von diesem Schönling zugequatscht, was sie anscheinend überhaupt nicht interessiert…"

Während er noch einmal an seinem Whiskey nippte, drehte sich Snape etwas um, um Malfoys Blicken zu folgen. Er wusste, würde er nicht schauen, würde dieser ihn weiternerven, bis er es tat. Wieso sich also noch mehr quälen als ohnehin schon.

Hätte er eine Selbstbeherrschung gehabt, wie jeder andere normale Mensch, so hätte er seinen gerade getrunkenen Whiskey wieder zurück ins Glas gespuckt vor Schreck und Überraschung. Das war nur ein böser Traum! Es konnte nicht sein, dass die Brünette, von der Lucius sprach, Amanda Brown war…

Snape drehte sich schleunigst wieder um und stellte sein Glas ab. Wieso, in aller Teufels Namen, verschlug es sie beide gerade genau in diese Kneipe, in der diese Frau eine Verabredung hatte?!? Verfolgte sie ihn etwa?

Lucius lachte. „Was war denn das?!?" Er grinste Snape von der Seite an und trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Gefällt sie Dir etwa nicht? Ich dachte, Du stehst auf solche Formate? Aber wie Du willst… Hm, schon wieder leer…" Malfoy blickte auf sein leeres Glas und bestellte diesmal gleich eine komplette Flasche Whiskey nach. „Das reicht wohl für eine Weile." Er grinste. „Du entschuldigst mich kurz?"

Bevor Snape auch nur antworten konnte, war Malfoy schon im Getümmel verschwunden und auf dem Weg zur Toilette.

Inzwischen war Amanda so genervt, dass sie bloß noch höflich nickte und hin und wieder einen kurzen Kommentar abgab. Der Mann musste ein Gespür wie ein Stein haben, wenn es um andere Menschen ging. Seine Flirtversuche häuften sich und dass sie nicht annähernd darauf einging, schien ihn nur noch mehr anzuspornen. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu Chris hinüber, doch der unterhielt sich noch immer mit Taylor. Wenn das hier nicht bald ein Ende fand, musste sie sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen. Doch bevor sie noch weitere Pläne schmieden konnte, hatte Oliver seine Hand auf ihren Arm gelegt und hörte noch immer nicht auf, sie zuzutexten. Sie griff nach ihrem Weinglas und löste ihren Arm so aus seinem Griff. Doch ihr Nachbar schien diese Botschaft nicht verstanden zu haben, denn kaum hatte sie einen Schluck getrunken und ihr Glas wieder zurück gestellt, lag seine Hand wieder am selben Ort wie zuvor. Innerlich seufzend ließ Amanda es zu, solange es sich darauf beschränkten würde.

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen um die Mundwinkel, kam Lucius Malfoy wieder aus der Toilette. Legere und elegant steuerte er auf Amandas Sitzplatz zu.

Wenn Snape schon nicht den ersten Schritt wagen wollte, dann musste er es eben tun. Er war davon überzeugt, dass sein Schulfreund dringend mal wieder guten Sex bräuchte, um wieder etwas auf den Teppich zu kommen.

Snape wusste von alldem noch nichts, was wohl Malfoys Glück war. Er saß noch immer grummelnd an der Bar und nippte an seinem Getränk.

Malfoy war indes bei Amanda angekommen und räusperte sich dezent. Höflich sprach er sie an und bedachte dabei seinen Konkurrenten mit einem warnenden Blick, jetzt seinen Mund zu halten, wenn ein Malfoy sprach. „Verzeihung, Miss… Dürfte ich Sie vielleicht zu einem Drink an die Bar einladen?"


	6. Unerwartete Hilfe

**Kapitel 6**

**Unerwartete Hilfe**

Amanda warf einen Blick zu Snape und dann wieder zu Oliver. Wer nun das geringere Übel war, konnte sie schwer sagen, doch als sie Oliver neben sich schon wieder dumm lächeln sah, entschied sie sich doch für Snape. Sie sah zu Malfoy auf und lächelte. „Ja, gern."

Ihr war klar wen sie da vor sich hatte und auch, dass dieser Mann schon seit ein paar Jahren verheiratet war, aber sie hatte ja kein weiteres Interesse an ihm, sie wollte nur von diesem nervigen Kerl weg. Auch wenn ein mulmiges Gefühl, Snape betreffend, sie begleitete.

Malfoy lächelte sie an. „Schön... Dann darf ich also bitten?" Er hielt ihr, ganz Gentleman, den Arm hin, um sie an die Bar zu geleiten. Seinem Konkurrenten schenkte er nur ein kurzes, siegreiches Grinsen, bevor er Amanda an die Bar und zu Snape führte. „Was kann ich Ihnen bestellen", fragte er charmant lächelnd, als sie angekommen waren.

Snape hatte das Gefühl, er müsse seinen blonden Freund auf der Stelle umbringen, als er sah, wen er mit an die Bar brachte. Was dachte sich dieser Idiot dabei, fluchte er innerlich. Sollte er doch mit anderen Frauen herummachen, aber nicht vor seinen Augen und vor allem NICHT mit DIESER Frau!

„Einen Rotwein bitte." Ihre Hoffnung einfach auf der anderen Seite von Malfoy, soweit es nur ging von Snape weg sitzen zu können, machte der blonde Zauberer dadurch zunichte, dass er sich einen Barhocker weiter niederließ. So blieb Amanda nichts anderes übrig, als sich zwischen die beiden Männer zu setzen. Snape begrüßte sie nur mit einem kurzen kühlen „Hallo".

„Einen Rotwein..." Malfoy bestellte das gewünschte Getränk und lächelte sie weiter charmant an. „Der Herr neben Ihnen ist übrigens Professor Snape, ein Freund..."

„Wir kennen uns bereits, Lucius, danke", schnarrte Snape und schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick, der von Malfoy nur mit einem überlegenen Grinsen quittiert wurde. Dann trank der Tränkemeister seinen restlichen Whiskey aus und bestellte sich ein Wasser. Er musste jetzt unbedingt einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Sollte sich Malfoy doch besaufen, er hatte keinen Bedarf, sich vor dieser Frau lächerlich zu machen...

Amanda verdrehte leicht die Augen, aber so, dass Snape es nicht sehen konnte. Vielleicht wäre Oliver doch die bessere Entscheidung gewesen. „Ich bin nicht ihretwegen hier, Professor. Lassen Sie sich also von mir nicht den Abend verderben." Der Barkeeper stellte ein Glas Wein vor sie auf die Theke. „Vielen Dank", sagte sie zu Lucius gewandt.

„Keine Ursache", lächelte er Amanda an. „Severus, Du willst doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft Wasser trinken. Hier steht noch eine Flasche Whiskey..."

„Die Flasche hast Du bestellt, also trink sie gefälligst auch alleine leer. Wenn Du mich schon hierher mitschleppen musst, dann lass mich auch das trinken, was ich will", schnappte Snape. Meist schätzte er seinen blonden Freund zwar, aber manchmal hatte er den unbestimmten Drang, ihn am liebsten umzubringen. Dieser hier war einer dieser Momente.

„Und was sie betrifft, Miss Brown...", er funkelte sie mordlustig an, „...will ich doch schwer hoffen, dass sie nicht meinetwegen hier sind. Das würde mir nämlich zu einem perfekten Abend gerade noch fehlen."

Was dachte sich Malfoy nur dabei, diese Frau hierher zu holen! Machte er das mit Absicht? Ihn so lange nerven, bis ihm der Kragen platzte?!?

Innerlich seufzte Amanda. Irgendwie war sein Verhalten schon fast kindisch... Wie konnte sich ein Mensch nur so sehr gegen alles wehren was annähernd Spaß machen könnte? Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und trank einen Schluck Wein, währenddessen sah sie Lucius an. Zu verachten war er ganz sicher nicht, aber nicht annähernd ihr Typ - vor allem nicht, weil er verheiratet war.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich gerade vorgenommen, Snape zu ignorieren, doch irgendwie konnte sie das so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Dann können Sie mir ja das nächste Mal, wenn Sie einen _perfekten_ Abend brauchen, eine Eule schicken...", meinte sie trocken zu Snape. (A/N: *lach* Oh Himmel, die beiden hassen sich aber wirklich *gg* - *GG* Yeah! *GG*)

Über Snapes Verhalten etwas die Stirn runzelnd, schenkte sich Lucius Whiskey nach. So würde das nie etwas werden, mit einer Frau, dachte er. „Dann trink von mir aus Wasser... Cheers!" Er erhob das Glas, um mit Amanda anzustoßen.

„Darauf komme ich sicher gerne zurück", giftete Snape und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Dieser Abend war die Hölle. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

Amanda schüttelte leicht den Kopf, grinste dann Lucius an und stieß mit ihm an. „Prost!" Sie trank noch einen Schluck Wein.

Lucius grinste zurück und nippte an seinem Whiskey, während sein Blick kurz zur Tür schweifte, die sich gerade mal wieder öffnete.

Eine kleine Gruppe Damen kam herein, die fröhlich miteinander schwatzen. Eine davon erkannte er als eine alte Bekannte wieder. „Sie entschuldigen mich kurz", bat er Amanda höflich und erhob sich von seinem Barhocker.

Amanda folgte seinem Weg mit ihrem Blick und sie befürchtete dass es länger dauern würde, bis er wieder kam. Na das konnte ja toll werden. Sie spürte die Spannung, die von Snape ausging, ganz deutlich neben sich. Doch mit etwas hatte sie nun gar nicht gerechnet. Plötzlich saß Oliver auf dem Hocker, den Lucius gerade verlassen hatte und lächelte sie breit an. Verwundert und leicht genervt, was er sicher nicht wahrnahm, sah sie ihn an. „Was machst Du denn hier?" „Ach..." Wieder dieses blöde Lächeln. „...ich dachte mir, ich kann Dich hier ja nicht so alleine sitzen lassen." „Wie zuvorkommend..." Die Ironie war deutlich zu hören, doch Oliver ließ sich davon keineswegs beeindrucken. „Willst Du eigentlich den ganzen Abend hier verbringen?" Amanda seufzte leise. Das hatte ihr ja gerade noch gefehlt. „Ja, eigentlich schon. Zumindest bis ich nach Hause gehe." „Bist Du ganz sicher? Ich kenne einen Pub, der viel ruhiger ist, als dieser..." Er kam etwas näher und schon wieder lag seine Hand auf ihrem Arm. „Tatsächlich?" Mehr als einen kühlen Blick hatte sie nicht für ihn übrig.

Amanda war nicht die einzige, die Lucius Weg verfolgte. Auch Snape beobachtete, wohin er ging und er wusste, dass es sicher länger dauern würde, bis er wiederkam. Er hasste seinen Freund dafür, dass er Amanda hergebracht hatte, denn wie er ihn kannte, hatte er es genauso geplant gehabt, wie es jetzt geschehen war.

Und wer war überhaupt dieser plumpe Trottel, der gerade versuchte, bei seiner Sitznachbarin zu landen? Snape nahm einen Schluck Wasser und musterte Oliver kurz. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten, wie er versuchte, diese Frau ins Bett zu bringen. So dumm, auf solch eine plumpe Anmache reinzufallen, war nicht einmal sie!

Oliver nickte. „Ja... gar nicht weit von hier."

„Das ist ja ganz toll..." Viel gelangweilter konnte man gar nicht klingen. Amanda nahm noch einen großen Schluck Wein und als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel fühlte, beschloss sie, dass es definitiv reichte. Relativ sanft und beherrscht schob sie die Hand weg und stand auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Ohne etwas Abstand zu diesem Idioten würde sie ihn gleich vor allen Leuten anschreien, so sehr hatte er sie schon gereizt. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Toilette. Oliver sah ihr verwundert nach und ging ihr einen Moment später hinterher.

Snape konnte sich ein leicht amüsiertes Grinsen kaum noch verkneifen. Es war einfach zu köstlich, wie dieser Typ weiter versuchte, bei Amanda zu landen, obwohl sie ihm klar und deutlich zu verstehen gab, was sie von ihm hielt. Entweder hatte es dieser Schönling wirklich nötig, oder ein Feingefühl wie ein Bergtroll, dass er noch immer versuchte, sie abzuschleppen.

Im Stillen amüsiert, beobachtete er das Treiben aus dem Augenwinkel. So bekam er auch mit, wie Amanda plötzlich zur Toilette ging und ihr Oliver kurz darauf folgte. Er lernte es wohl gar nicht, dachte sich Snape. Wieder einer dieser Idioten, wie er massenhaft in seinem Unterricht sitzen hatte - nur auf einem anderen Gebiet.

Langsam stellte er sein Glas hin und folgte den beiden aufs WC. Dieses Spektakel wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. So langsam fand er Gefallen an diesem Abend. (A/N: Sadist. Hehe! - Ach was... *hust* *g*)

Oliver hatte vor der Tür auf Amanda gewartet, die innerlich einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt, als sie wieder in den Flur trat. Doch soweit, ihm nun endlich gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, kam sie nicht. Der junge Mann packte sie an beiden Armen, presste sie in die Ecke neben der Tür und zwang ihr einen Kuss auf. Amanda versuchte verzweifelt sich zu wehren und ihn wegzustoßen, doch er drückte sie mit seinem Körper an die Wand und ließ ihr keine Chance. Seine aufgezwungenen Küsse nahmen ihr jede Luft und Möglichkeit nach Hilfe zu rufen. Langsam aber sicher stieg Panik in ihr auf.

Snape ahnte schon, was dem jungen Mann vorschwebte, als er ihn vor den Toiletten warten sah und er behielt Recht. Er war noch nicht ganz dort, als dieser Amanda in die Ecke drückte und nötigte. So nervtötend er die junge Frau auch fand, dass musste er nun auch nicht mit ansehen. Mit ein paar eiligen Schritten war er am Ort des Geschehens und stellte sich drohend hinter Oliver auf. (A/N: *kichert*)

Der allerdings war so mit Amanda beschäftigt, dass er Snape gar nicht bemerkte. Stattdessen ging er Amanda langsam aber sicher an die Wäsche.

Sie sah Snape und starrte ihn mit panischem und flehendem Blick an, während sie noch immer versuchte Oliver von sich zu drücken.

Snape wusste nicht, welches Gefühl gerade überwog. Der Zorn darüber, dass dieser unverschämte junge Mann alle Grenzen überschritt und seine Person ignorierte, oder die Genugtuung darüber, dass Amanda ihn mit Blicken anflehte. (A/N: Er ist so ein verdammter Sadist. Hehehe - Macht ja nichts... *hüstel*)

„Ich würde sagen, es reicht so langsam, Mister...", sagte er mit leiser, eisiger Stimme, in der ein gefährlicher Unterton mitschwang.

Oliver drehte sich zu Snape um und sah ihn an. Kein Stück von Snape beeindruckt und immer noch Amanda festhaltend. „Ich wüsste nicht was Sie das hier angeht..." Bevor Amanda verstanden hatte was passierte, ergriff ihr Peiniger wieder vollkommen Besitz von ihr.

Dieser Mann wusste wohl nicht, mit wem er sich hier anlegte, dachte sich Snape und seine Lippen verschmälerten sich vor Zorn. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, packte er Oliver mit stählernem Griff am Kragen seiner Robe. „Sie nehmen jetzt sofort ihre Finger von dieser Frau, bevor ich mich vergesse, Mister", zischte er und sein Blick heftete sich auf Olivers. Es war nun selbst für einen Blinden mit Krückstock deutlich zu sehen und zu spüren, dass er nicht mehr zu Scherzen aufgelegt war.

Der Angesprochene nahm die Hände von Amanda und behielt sie abwehrend in der Luft. „Hey, hey, ist ja gut Mister. Kriegen Sie sich wieder ein... Ich mach ja schon gar nichts mehr. Sie können mich wieder los lassen..."

Amanda keuchte währenddessen nach Luft und musste das erst einmal verarbeiten, bis sie sich wirklich bewegen konnte.

Snapes eisiger Blick war noch immer auf Oliver gerichtet, während er ihn wieder los ließ.

„Verschwinden Sie und behalten Sie in Zukunft Ihre Finger bei sich", fauchte er gefährlich.

Der jüngere Zauberer sah zu, möglichst schnell viel Raum zwischen sich und Snape zu bringen. Amanda sah Snape an. „Danke." Ihre Stimme klang etwas zittrig. Ein wenig verwundert über die so deutliche Zurechtweisung war sie auch.

„Bitte", entgegnete Snape ruhig und blickte sie ein wenig forschend an, so als wolle er wissen, ob ihr auch nichts fehlte. Er vergaß gerade für einen Moment, dass er mit Amanda eigentlich noch eine Rechnung offen hatte und im Grunde auf Kriegsfuß mit ihr stand. Dementsprechend ruhig und angenehm war auch seine Stimme, denn ihr fehlte ausnahmsweise die Kälte und Härte, die sie sonst im Umgang mit Amanda innehatte.

(A/N: Nihihi... *G* Die erste minifutzi Annäherung. Muahaha - *lach* Hach... darf mir seine Stimme gar nicht vorstellen...*sabber* - *roar*)

„Ich... bin okay...", sagte sie und strich ihre Kleidung glatt. Doch es war deutlich zu sehen, wie sehr ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sich damit die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Der freundliche Ton war ihr gar nicht richtig aufgefallen, dafür war sie viel zu durcheinander.

Dieser war einer dieser sehr seltenen Momente, in denen Snape nicht wusste, was er tun sollte und er hasste sich wie immer dafür. Konnte er jetzt einfach gehen und sie stehen lassen, oder sollte er bleiben? Und was sollte er tun, wenn er blieb? Er wusste es nicht…

„Gut...", antwortete er nur. „Dann kann ich ja jetzt auf die Toilette." Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und er verschwand ins Herren-WC. (A/N: *lach* Gott ist er süß! *gg*)

Kurz sah Amanda ihm nach, schloss dann die Augen und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand hinter sich. Sie atmete tief durch. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert und die Hilflosigkeit lähmte sie beim darüber nachdenken noch immer. Einen Moment später fasste sie sich wieder und ging erneut in die Toilette, diesmal jedoch, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen und um ein wenig weiter runter auf den Boden zu kommen.

Hatte Snape sie tatsächlich angegrinst? Irgendwie konnte sie dieses Grinsen einfach nicht deuten. Sie wusste es nicht, doch hatte sie genug andere wirre Gedanken im Kopf, die es zu ordnen galt. Kurz sah sie einem ziemlich blassen Selbst im Spiegel entgegen und verließ dann wieder den Raum.

Snape erledigte seine Notdurft und wusch anschließend seine Hände. Während er in den Spiegel blickte, fragte er sich, was gerade mit ihm los war. Er war wirklich freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Er hatte sie angegrinst... Am Alkohol konnte es nicht liegen, denn er hatte nur ein Glas Whiskey getrunken. Nachdem er seine Hände abgetrocknet hatte, verließ auch er wieder die Toilette und ging zurück an seinen Platz. Er bestellte sich einen Rotwein, denn damit ließ es sich besser nachdenken, wie er fand.

Amanda war zu Bryan gegangen und hatte ihm kurz geschildert was passiert war und dass sie nun lieber nach Hause wollte. Von Oliver war glücklicherweise nirgends eine Spur, auch wenn das Bedürfnis, ihm einmal kräftig zwischen die Beine zu treten, durchaus vorhanden war. Bryan hatte Verständnis und so verabschiedete sich Amanda von den anderen, nahm ihren Umhang und ihre Tasche und machte sich daran zu gehen. Sehr weit kam sie nicht, denn als sie Snape wieder an der Theke sitzen sah, ging sie noch einmal zu ihm hin. „Vielen Dank noch mal", sagte sie nun neben ihm stehend und ruhiger als zuvor.

Das Bouquet des Rotweins war akzeptabel, wie Snape fand. Er nahm einen Schluck. So ließ es sich ja fast noch aushalten, bis Lucius endlich besoffen genug war, dass er heim wollte. Arbeiten konnte er jetzt ohnehin nichts mehr, nach diesem Vorfall mit Amanda, vor den Toiletten. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Sammelsurium an Flaschen hinter der Bar, als Amanda ihn ansprach. „Bitte", antwortete er ruhig und sah sie an.

Sie stand etwas unsicher vor ihm und wusste nicht recht, ob sie nun gehen oder bleiben sollte. Die erste Möglichkeit schien ihr dann doch die bessere zu sein. „Gute Nacht." Sie sah ihn freundlich an und wandte sich schließlich zum Gehen.

Ob diese Nacht gut werden würde, da war sich Snape noch nicht so sicher, denn wer wusste schon, wann Lucius dicht genug war, um heimzugehen. Dennoch wünschte er Amanda auch eine gute Nacht, bevor er sich wieder seinem Rotweinglas und seinen Gedanken widmete.

Es war seltsam, wie so ein Vorfall die Stimmung verändern konnte, dachte er sich.

Amanda machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause und also sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich verschloss, fühlte sie sich gleich ein gutes Stück besser. Bald darauf ging sie ins Bett. Die ganze Sache hatte ihr mehr zugesetzt, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte.


	7. Gedanken

**Kapitel 7**

**Gedanken**

Seit Malfoys Besuch waren nun schon wieder drei Tage vergangen und Snape hatte sein Treffen mit Amanda schon wieder vergessen – zumindest redete er sich das ein.

Im Grunde war es nämlich so, dass er in ruhigen Momenten, die zum Glück äußerst selten vorkamen, immer wieder zurückdenken musste.

Er fand noch immer keine logische Erklärung dafür, warum er so freundlich zu ihr war.

Gut, er hatte ihr geholfen, aber das hätte er bei jeder anderen Frau auch getan.

Hätte er das wirklich, fragte ihn eine innere Stimme immer wieder.

Natürlich hätte er, beantwortete sich Snape die Frage immer wieder selbst. Miss Brown war eine Frau, wie jede andere auch. Eine, die ausnahmsweise ähnliche Interessen wie er hatte und noch dazu gut aussah, aber trotz allem eine gewöhnliche Frau.

Schnaubend stand Snape aus seinem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch auf. Wieso dachte er schon wieder darüber nach?!? Die Sache lag doch klar auf der Hand. Er hatte ihr geholfen, was eine einmalige Angelegenheit bleiben würde. Er hasste diese Frau, was gab es da noch nachzudenken?

Missmutig öffnete er seinen Giftschrank, ließ seinen Blick über die Phiolen gleiten und stellte ein paar davon auf ein kleines Tischchen neben sich.

Wieso musste auch Malfoy kommen und ihn in diesen Pub schleppen? Er hätte so einen ruhigen Abend haben können und müsste sich nun nicht mit solch abstrusen Gedanken herumplagen, dachte sich Snape. Malfoy… hoffentlich hatte er jetzt wieder eine Weile genug, denn er hatte es nach diesem Abend definitiv!

Gut, es war amüsant, diesen hirnlosen Schönling zu beobachten, wie er sich an Miss Brown heranmachte und zuzuhören, wie sie konterte, aber das war auch schon alles. Dass er kurz darauf noch den Retter spielen musste, weil der Typ seine Finger und seine Libido nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, war wieder weniger unterhaltsam. Im Gegenteil – es führte nur dazu, dass ihn jetzt mehr mit dieser Frau verband, als er jemals geplant hatte.

Mit einem kleinen Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er ein Feuer aufflackern, über welches er gleich darauf einen kleinen Kessel hängte.

Er musste diese Gedanken loswerden, dachte sich Snape. Sie war nichts besonderes, er hatte ihr nur geholfen, weil dieser Typ zudringlich wurde – das hätte er bei jeder anderen Person auch getan! Dieser Vorfall im Pub war eine definitiv einmalige Sache. Sie war aufmüpfig, penetrant und vorlaut. Sie hasste ihn, er hasste sie und so würde es auch bleiben!

Amanda zog ihren Mantel über und verließ Felonwood. Die Winkelgasse war schon recht leer, als sie Richtung Tropfender Kessel ging, wo sie mit Alan verabredet war. Es war länger her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal in Ruhe unterhalten hatten und seiner Eule nach zu urteilen, schien er etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben.

Amanda betrat den Pub durch die Hintertür und als sie den Schankraum betrat, sah sie Alan auch schon an einem Tisch sitzen. Sie ging zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. „Hallo."

„Hi. Schön Dich zu sehen." Er lächelte zurück und Amanda setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Danke. Wie geht's Dir?" „Hm, ja… ganz okay. Etwas einsam irgendwie. Aber das bist Du wohl auch."

Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich stört es mich momentan nicht besonders, vor allem nicht, wenn sich solche Idioten wie am Samstag für mich interessieren. Wirklich schade, dass Du nicht da warst." Alan runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Wieso? Was ist passiert?"

Amanda schilderte kurz den Ablauf des Abends und verschwieg natürlich auch die rettende Hilfe von Snape nicht.

„Und dieser Oliver hat Dich dann in Ruhe gelassen?"

„Ja zum Glück, aber das hätte wohl nach Snapes Drohungen jeder… Echt unheimlich der Mann zum Teil, auch wenn er scheinbar doch menschliche Züge hat."

„Wie kommst Du darauf, dass er sie nicht hätte? Also ich finde ihn eher interessant."

Amanda sah ihr Gegenüber erstaunt an und musste lachen. „Das ist nicht Dein Ernst, oder? Oh, bitte nicht Alan! Doch nicht _der_!"

„Ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass ich ihn interessant finde", meinte er ruhig.

„Na was das eigentlich heißt, ist ja aber wohl klar. Tu Dir das nicht an. Ich glaub kaum, dass Du die leiseste Chance hast."

„Bist Du sicher? Ich könnte mir das bei ihm schon vorstellen." (A/N: *prust* Allein die Idee, dass Snape schwul wirkt… - *mitprust*)

„Ziemlich sicher ja. Ich kann mir nicht mal eine Frau vorstellen, die sich für ihn erwärmen könnte, von seiner Zuneigung für andere mal ganz zu schweigen."

Ihr Gespräch wurde durch die Bedienung unterbrochen, die die Bestellung beider aufnahm. Als die junge Frau wieder zum Tresen ging, meinte Alan: „Vielleicht ist er gar nicht so schlimm, wie er wirkt. Ich meine, Du hast doch gesagt, er hätte menschliche Züge. Wenn er so ein Eisklotz wäre, wie Du meinst, dann hätte er Dir wohl auch kaum geholfen, oder?"

„Also ich hoffe, dass mir jeder aus dieser Situation geholfen hätte. Eigentlich verdient Oliver, der Mistkerl, dafür eine Anzeige", sagte Amanda finster.

„Meinst Du wirklich?"

Sie sah ihn an. „Ja sicher meine ich. Wer weiß, bei wem er so was noch alles macht. Aber ich werde es lassen. Es wäre doch zuviel Stress, wegen etwas, wo eigentlich nicht viel war."

„Ganz wie Du meinst." Er sah sie freundlich an.

Sie nickte und blickte Alan forschend an. „Sag mal, hatte es einen bestimmten Grund weswegen Du mich treffen wolltest? Dein Brief hörte sich so an."

„Ja, schon. Bei der Arbeit läuft es überhaupt nicht so, wie es sollte und gestern stand Chris plötzlich vor meiner Tür…" Alan begann zu erzählen und Amanda versuchte so gut es ging zuzuhören und Tipps zu geben, zumindest soweit sie die ganzen Sachen nachvollziehen konnte. Alans Beziehungsgeschichten waren nie so ganz einfach.

Es war spät, als Amanda schließlich nach Hause kam und doch konnte sie, als sie im Bett lag, nicht schlafen. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher. Das Alan Snape interessant fand, war einfach nur amüsant und sie war wirklich gespannt, was daraus noch werden würde. Vielleicht würde das ja ganz neue Seiten an dem Zaubertrankmeister hervorbringen. Ein Grinsen konnte sie sich bei dem Gedanken nicht verkneifen. Andererseits war ihr vor der nächsten Begegnung mit Snape etwas bange. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie nach der Sache am Samstag nur noch mehr triezen, immerhin hatte sie seine Hilfe beansprucht. So ganz verstand sie sein Verhalten auch nicht. Nachdem er zu Beginn eiskalt wie immer gewesen war, schien er am Ende schon fast besorgt und sein Tonfall war ganz definitiv freundlich gewesen. Amanda schüttelte über sich selbst leicht den Kopf, was machte sie sich darüber Gedanken? Es war ohnehin völlig egal. Er hatte ihr geholfen, weil sie Hilfe brauchte und ansonsten war er ihr Kunde, der auch nicht sonderlich freundlich war. Wahrscheinlich würde er sein Verhalten kein Stück gebessert haben und sie würde ihn allzu bald wieder auf den Mond wünschen. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, aber schließlich schlief sie ein.


	8. Das Treffen danach

**Kapitel 8**

**Das Treffen danach**

Leise fluchend stand Snape vor seinen Zutatenschränken. Es konnte doch nicht schon wieder nahezu alles aufgebraucht sein! Es wurde langsam wirklich Zeit, dass diese Erkältungswelle aufhörte und er nicht alle drei Tage neue Tränke für den Krankenflügel brauen musste. Das kostete ihn nicht nur Zeit, die er eigentlich für Unterrichtsvorbereitung und Korrekturen benötigte, sondern zwang ihn auch dazu, wieder einkaufen zu gehen.

Er stellte die leeren Gefäße aus den Regalen und notierte sich, was zu besorgen war. Eigentlich konnte er auch eine Eule zu Felonwood schicken, dachte er sich. Das würde ihm einiges an Zeit ersparen und zudem die Begegnung mit Amanda. Eine Eule… das war eine gute Idee…

Doch als er alle Bestände durchgegangen war und notiert hatte, was er alles benötigte, bemerkte er, dass es wohl für eine Eule ziemlich viel zu schleppen gewesen wäre. Er würde es also doch persönlich einkaufen gehen müssen, dachte sich Snape und nahm seinen Umhang vom Hacken. Auf eine Euleninvasion in seinen Kerkern hatte er nämlich keine große Lust.

So machte er sich wieder einmal samstags auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse zu Felonwood, um Besorgungen zu machen.

In der Winkelgasse herrschte wieder reges Treiben und Snape wühlte sich mit missmutigem Gesicht durch die Menschen. Endlich bei Felonwood angekommen, sah er schon von außen, dass er heute nicht der einzige war, der die Idee hatte, einzukaufen. Im Laden standen schon drei andere Personen. Na, das fing ja schon gut an, dachte sich Snape. Warten, wo er doch sowieso kaum Zeit hatte. Entnervt schnaubend betrat er den Laden und blickte sich um.

Amanda sah nur kurz auf, als Snape das Geschäft betrat und dachte bei sich nur, dass er wirklich gerade noch gefehlt hatte. Wie kam Brighton eigentlich auf die Idee sie jeden Samstag alleine zu lassen, wo er doch genau wusste wie voll es werden konnte. Doch viel mehr Zeit zum nachdenken blieb ihr auch schon gar nicht mehr, immerhin standen vier Kunden im Laden und warteten darauf bedient zu werden. So schnell es ging bediente sie jeden Einzelnen und wie es immer war in solchen hektischen Situationen, war natürlich eine alte Frau dabei, die extra lange bei der Auswahl ihrer Zutaten brauchte. Es dauerte etwa zehn Minuten bis Professor Snape der einzige Kunde im Laden war. Amanda unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sah ihn an. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", wollte sie freundlich von ihm wissen, auch wenn sie etwas nervöser als normal war.

Snape wurde langsam ungeduldig, ob dieser alten Frau, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, hatte er nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, um einzukaufen. Als er endlich an der Reihe war, sah man es ihm an, dass er schon reichlich genervt war.

„Tag", entgegnete er nur knapp und fixierte Amanda mit seinen dunklen Augen. Es war eine Zumutung, so lange warten zu müssen! Was dachte sich Brighton eigentlich dabei, samstags nur eine Verkaufskraft in den Laden zu stellen? Snape zückte seine Liste und legte sie Amanda vor die Nase, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Dazu würde noch Zeit sein, sollte sie sich nicht beeilen, dachte er sich.

(A/N: Oh... er strahlt ja mal wieder vor Höflichkeit... - jaaaaa *GGG* Wie immer halt *G*)

Amanda sah ihn kurz an und erkannte schon an seinem Ausdruck, dass ihm die Warterei nicht gefiel. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm sie die Liste vom Tresen und sammelte schweigend die Zutaten zusammen. Immerhin konnte sie so ganz sicher nichts vergessen.

Snape folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken und schwieg weiter. Vielleicht hätte er doch die Euleninvasion dieser Warterei vorziehen sollen. Wenigstens hätte er, in der jetzt schon verstrichenen Zeit, mindestens fünf Gryffindor- Aufsätze in rote Tinte kleiden können... Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, bei diesem Gedanken.

(A/N: Er hat heute mal wieder seinen guten Tag *GG* - *lach* Oh ja... einen besonders guten. *g* Dabei ist Wochenende!)

Amanda spürte seine Blicke in ihrem Rücken, was sie nicht gerade beruhigte. Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, suchte sie weiter alles Gewünschte zusammen und verpackte es schließlich in einer Papiertüte. „Bitte. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Haben Sie Drachenschuppen da?" Noch immer bohrte er seine Augen in sie und hob, während er fragte, eine Augenbraue.

„Da muss ich nachsehen. Kleinen Moment." Was musste er auch immer so ausgefallene Wünsche haben? Diesmal war sie fast sicher, dass nichts mehr da war. Trotzdem ging sie in den hinteren Teil des Geschäftes um nachzusehen. Überraschenderweise fand sie auch noch ein Glas mit Drachenschuppen. Allerdings waren sie recht klein und sicherlich schon etwas älter. Amanda beschloss trotzdem, sie mit zunehmen. Wer weiß, wozu er sie brauchte. „Wir haben nur noch ein paar Reste. Vorgestern hat jemand unsere Bestände leer gekauft und bis jetzt ist nichts nachgekommen." Sie stellte das Glas mit den Schuppen auf den Tresen, damit er sie sich ansehen konnte.

„Hm...", brummte Snape nur und zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. Er senkte seinen Blick und griff nach dem Glas. Er betrachtete mit Kennerblick den Inhalt und schüttelte ihn auch kurz, mit einer geübten Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk heraus. Dann richtete er den Blick wieder auf Amanda. „Wie lange lagern Sie die Schuppen schon?"

„Vermutlich länger, als ich hier arbeite. Acht Wochen würde ich schätzen." Sie wusste genau, dass sie nach der Zeit für nicht mehr allzu viel zu gebrauchen waren, aber immerhin fand sie es besser als nichts.

Snape atmete einmal tief durch und blickte Amanda an. Acht Wochen!?! Hatte er das wirklich gerade richtig verstanden? Betont ruhig stellte er das Glas wieder auf die Theke. Natürlich hatte er das, so sahen sie nämlich auch aus... „Miss Brown…", begann er betont ruhig zu sprechen, was bei ihm im Allgemeinen ein Zeichen war, sich so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Dunstkreis zu entfernen. In Snapes Stimme schwang, trotz ihrer Ruhe und ihrer leisen Tonlage ein sehr gefährlicher Unterton mit und seine Augen schienen sein Gegenüber an die nächste Wand pinnen zu wollen. „Diese Drachenschuppen stehen also schon acht Wochen in Ihrem Lager, ja?" Er wartete nicht auf Antwort. Seine Hände ruhten, nur mit den Fingerspitzen aufgestützt, auf dem Tresen. „Und Sie nehmen sich wirklich noch die außerordentliche Frechheit heraus, mir so etwas zu präsentieren?" Noch immer war Snapes Stimme bedrohlich ruhig und leise. „Nach acht Wochen ist diese Droge überhaupt nicht mehr potent! Was soll ich mit so etwas anfangen, können Sie mir das vielleicht sagen?" Er durchbohrte sie mit seinen eisigen Blicken. (A/N: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... *GGG*)

„Ich habe Ihnen von Anfang an gesagt, dass es sich um Reste handelt. Mir ist schon klar, dass die Drachenschuppen überlagert sind, doch weiß ich ja nicht, wozu Sie sie brauchen und für bestimmte Dinge wären sie schon noch verwendbar. Doch scheinbar trifft das nicht zu." Amanda sprach ruhig. Das aber vor allem, um sich selbst zu beruhigen und nach diesem anstrengendem Vormittag nicht endgültig die Geduld zu verlieren.

(A/N: Brighton sollte dringend was an seinem Lager aufräumen *g* - Ja, das stimmt *G*)

„Ich verwende für meine Tränke grundsätzlich keine überlagerten Sachen, Miss Brown. Das mindert deren Qualität immer, auch wenn die Wirkung mancher Zutaten im überlagerten Zustand vielleicht noch ausreichen würde." Er blickte sie kalt an. „Ich sollte mit Ihrem Chef wohl wieder einmal ein paar Worte wechseln. Scheinbar scheint er seit einer Weile Probleme zu haben, seinen Laden richtig zu führen..."

Das war ja wirklich wieder ein perfekter Tag... Amanda wusste genau, auf wen das nun wieder zurück fallen würde, aber das konnte Snape ja egal sein. Er würde da sicher nicht darunter zu leiden haben. „Ganz wie Sie meinen. Jetzt gleich?" Sie hatte schon jetzt beschlossen, den Tag einfach über sich ergehen zu lassen, auch wenn es noch früh war. (A/N: Die arme…)

„Gerne. Ich habe jetzt ohnehin schon so viel Zeit vergeudet, da kommt es auf die paar Minuten auch nicht mehr an", zischte er. Es würde ihm jetzt eine Freude bereiten, Brighton seine Meinung zu sagen, dachte sich Snape. Es war eine Unverschämtheit, was hier seit einiger Zeit über die Bühne ging und er wusste genau, dass es sich Brighton nicht leisten konnte, Hogwarts als Großkunde zu verlieren.

„Er ist nicht hier, wie Sie wohl schon bemerkt haben. Es wird also einen Moment dauern... Das nächste Mal können Sie auch ruhig eine Eule schicken, wenn Sie so wenig Zeit haben", meinte Amanda ruhig und recht tonlos, bevor sie nach hinten ging, um ihren Chef zu rufen.

Snape schnaubte. In welcher Welt lebte diese Frau? Seine Bestellung hätte eine Eule niemals alleine tragen können. Ruhig wartete er auf den Chef Felonwoods, der wohl noch nicht wusste, was ihm bald blühen würde.

Amanda rief ihren Chef über Flohpulver und musste sich mal wieder eine Standpauke anhören, als er schließlich fünf Minuten später vor ihr stand. Ohne viele Widerworte, was wirklich ungewöhnlich war für sie, ließ sie das ganze über sich ergehen und hoffte einfach nur, dass die Zeit etwas schneller vergehen würde.

Mr. Brighton wandte sich von seiner Mitarbeiterin ab und ging in den Verkaufsraum. Er hatte wieder sein kundenfreundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt und kam Snape entgegen. „Professor Snape, schön Sie hier zu sehen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Snape entging nicht, dass Brighton sich noch an Amanda abreagierte, bevor er zu ihm kam. Er schaffte es offensichtlich nicht, bei einem Streit die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Mister Brighton...", begann er ziemlich kühl. „Vielleicht können Sie sich noch an unser letztes Gespräch erinnern, in dem ich Ihnen nahe gelegt habe, Ordnung in ihren Laden zu bringen." Snape machte eine kleine Pause und blickte ihn eindringlich an. Dann fuhr er fort. „Wie ich heute feststellen musste, haben Sie sich dieses Gespräch nicht zu Herzen genommen, denn das hier...", er deutete auf das Gefäß mir Drachenschuppen, „...gehört nicht mehr in ein Lager eines gut sortierten Ladens."

Mr. Brighton musterte das Gefäß samt Inhalt und Amanda wusste seine Antwort schon, bevor er sie äußerte. „Nun, da haben Sie natürlich recht. Aber ich hätte Ihnen dieses Produkt auch nicht angeboten", meinte Brighton ganz ruhig und schob mal wieder alle Schuld von sich.

Amanda kam in der Zwischenzeit wieder nach vorne. Sie musste ohnehin noch das Chaos in den Regalen aufräumen, welches die zahlreichen Besucher zuvor verursacht hatten. Das konnte sie genauso gut jetzt tun, bevor sie nutzlos im Lager herumstand und sich doch nur ärgerte.

„Dafür hätten Sie es einem anderen Kunden angeboten, nicht wahr?" Wieder blickte er ihm durchdringend in die Augen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die meisten Geschäftsmänner ihre minderwertige Ware an Kunden mit geringeren Kenntnissen verhökerten, nur um sie nicht wegschmeißen zu müssen. „Es ist Ihr Laden, also haben Sie auch dafür zu sorgen, dass solche Ware aussortiert wird!"

Amanda stand vor einem der Regale und räumte die kleinen Fläschchen wieder an ihren Ort. Sie war wirklich gespannt, was Brighton sich nun wieder einfallen lassen würde.

„Die Ware war ja auch aussortiert, sonst hätte sie wohl nicht im Lager gestanden. Ich werde mit meiner Mitarbeiterin über die Mindestqualität der Substanzen scheinbar noch ein ernstes Wort reden müssen." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Amanda, die natürlich alles mithörte, aber scheinbar ganz ruhig weiterarbeitete.

Snape war innerlich schon nahe dran, zu verzweifeln. Dieser Mann hatte doch wirklich kein Rückgrat! Seine Stimme änderte sich wieder zu diesem gefährlich ruhigen Ton, die sie vorhin schon bei Amanda angenommen hatte. „Brighton... Ich wiederhole mich ungern. Es ist Ihr Laden, also auch Ihre Pflicht hier für Ordnung zu sorgen. Nebenbei gesagt... Ihre Angestellte scheint mir samstags etwas überfordert zu sein, wenn der Laden voll ist. Vielleicht sollten Sie sie, statt ihr ständig die Meinung zu sagen, etwas unterstützen?" Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf Brighton.

Amanda war froh auf dem Fußboden zu stehen, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich vor Schreck überall herunter gefallen. Hatte Snape das gerade wirklich gesagt, oder hatte sie sich verhört? Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, doch er schien vollkommen auf ihren Chef fixiert zu sein.

„Bei dem Teil den Laden betreffend, mögen Sie Recht haben, Professor. Doch wie ich meine Angestellten behandle, ist immer noch meine Angelegenheit."

Na klar, dachte sich Amanda, das war so klar gewesen! Sie war schuld, egal was kam...

(A/N: *schnief* ärgerlich... - Jo, die arme!)

Snape blickte ihn eisig an. „Natürlich ist das Ihre Angelegenheit Brighton." Er grinst leicht, aber nicht aus Freundlichkeit. „Sie können Ihre Angestellte behandeln, wie Sie wollen. Tatasche ist nur, dass ich nicht mehr bei Ihnen einkaufen werde, wenn ich weiterhin mit solchen unzumutbaren Zuständen konfrontiert werde. Ich habe auch noch anderes zu tun, als mich hier in Ihrem Laden zu ärgern."

„Ich hoffe, dass ich diesmal deutlich genug war. Noch einmal so ein Fauxpas und Hogwarts sucht sich einen anderen Lieferanten." Mit diesen Worten schnappte er seine Tüte und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Brighton beschloss, nichts mehr dazu zu sagen und blieb ruhig am Tresen stehen.

Amanda hatte kurz inne gehalten mit ihrer Arbeit. Sie musste gerade den größten Ärger herunterschlucken, um nicht einem der beiden Männer an die Gurgel zu springen. Was musste sich Snape auch so anstellen? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie jetzt zwar ab sofort samstags frei, musste aber bestimmt in der Woche Doppelschichten arbeiten... Ganz prima! Sie verfolgte Snapes Weg zur Tür mit den Augen und ihr Ausdruck war ungewöhnlich finster.

Snape war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und Amanda fixierte. „Ach... Miss Brown...", begann er ruhig und leise. Man konnte weder an seinem Blick noch an seiner Stimme erkennen, welche Absicht er nun wieder verfolgte. „Da Sie sonst auch nie Ihren Mund halten können, wieso tun Sie's jetzt?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste ein wenig hämisch. Diese Frau hatte es, bei ihrem Kenntnisstand wirklich nicht nötig, sich von Brighton schikanieren zu lassen. Aber das sollte sie gefälligst selbst herausfinden. „Einen schönen Tag noch."

Amanda sah ihm eiskalt nach und hielt ihn dann vom Gehen ab. „Professor Snape, bevor Sie gehen: Eine Eule von Ihnen, würde den Tag heute wirklich noch perfekt machen…" Ihr leichtes Grinsen war mindestens so sarkastisch, wie sein vorheriges hämisch war. Bei diesen Worten war sie immerhin sicher, dass ihr Chef den vollen Inhalt nicht verstand.

„Dann sollte ich wirklich noch darüber nachdenken, ob ich Ihnen nicht noch eine schreibe, Miss Brown", entgegnete Snape nur noch und verschwand aus der Tür. (A/N: Gnihihi)


	9. Streitereien

**Kapitel 9**

**Streitereien**

Amanda hatte Recht behalten. Brighton hatte ihren kompletten Schichtplan umgeworfen, ihr samstags frei gegeben und sie stattdessen für Doppelschichten während der Woche eingeteilt. So langsam aber sicher ging ihr das entschieden zu weit. Viel hatte sie noch nicht gegen ihn gesagt. Nicht weil sie zu feige war, sondern viel mehr, weil er es wohl fertig bringen würde, sie einfach raus zuwerfen und einen Job brauchte sie auf jeden Fall, wollte sie nicht wieder bei ihren Eltern einziehen.

Gerade stand sie im Lager und sortierte alte Ware aus. So etwas wie vor vier Tagen, am Samstag mit Snape, wollte sie wirklich nicht noch einmal erleben und inzwischen hatte sie auch verstanden, warum in diesem Geschäft plötzlich alles drunter und drüber ging. Brighton war scheinbar schon immer etwas chaotisch gewesen, vielleicht ein guter Geschäftsmann, aber zu unorganisiert um in einem Lager Ordnung zu halten. Bisher hatte Amandas Vorgängerin solche Dinge bei Felonwood geregelt und nun bekam ihr Chef das nicht auf die Reihe.

Sie seufzte leise, als sie mit dem letzten Regalboden begann. Es war keine sonderlich spannende Aufgabe und da sie schon den ganzen Tag fast ohne Pause gearbeitet hatte, war sie auch entsprechend müde. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war schon halb sieben und sie musste dringend noch nach Hogwarts, um mit Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen. Ihr Bruder schien wirklich ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten in Zaubertränke zu haben und ohne Hilfe würde er sicherlich das Schuljahr nicht schaffen. Sie wollte ihm Nachhilfe geben, fand es aber besser, das mit Dumbledore abzusprechen. So schnell es ging, machte sie sich also nun daran, die letzten Gläser auszusortieren, die übrigen zu putzen und wieder an ihren richtigen Platz im Regal zu stellen.

Snape hatte das Gefühl, diese Woche in Arbeit zu versinken. Madam Pomfrey hatte immer noch mit der Erkältungswelle zu kämpfen, was die Heiltrankvorräte immer recht schnell wieder schrumpfen ließ, sodass er immer wieder für Nachschub zu sorgen hatte.

Nebenher musste er auch noch seinen eigentlichen Aufgaben als Haus- und Tränkelehrer nachgehen. So hatte er auch keine Zeit, Drachenschuppen persönlich einkaufen zu gehen, als sie ihm endgültig ausgingen. Deshalb setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und schickte eine Bestellung zu Felonwood, wobei er wusste, dass sie vor morgen Mittag wohl nicht liefern würden. Leise seufzend legte er die Feder beiseite und schickte schließlich den Brief weg.

Er fühlte sich müde – unendlich müde. Eigentlich auch kein Wunder, denn er hatte die letzten Nächte auch nicht viel geschlafen. Diese Nacht würde er dafür wohl auch nicht viel Zeit haben. Es waren noch einige Aufsätze zu korrigieren und ein Trank stand auch noch auf dem Feuer und wartete auf seine Vollendung.

Nach ein paar Minuten Ruhe, mit geschlossenen Augen, griff Snape wieder nach der Feder und fuhr fort, Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Amanda hatte gerade das letzte Glas ins Regal gestellt, als sie eine Eule auf dem Fenstersims bemerkte. Langsam stand sie auf und ging, um der Eule den Brief abzunehmen. Er war von Professor Snape, er bestellte Drachenschuppen. Kurz überlegte Amanda, ob sie der Eule die entsprechende Menge nicht einfach mitgeben sollte, doch das war albern, immerhin musste sie ohnehin nach Hogwarts. Also füllte sie die gewünschten Drachenschuppen in ein kleines Glas um, räumte noch ein paar restliche Dinge zur Seite und schloss dann schließlich das Geschäft hinter sich ab. Es war ein schöner Abend, doch Amanda fiel es schwer ihn zu genießen, so müde war sie. Das änderte sich auch auf dem Weg von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts nicht. Sie hatte beschlossen erst zu Snape zu gehen, dann hatte sie das wenigstens hinter sich. Ihr Bruder hatte erzählt, dass sein Büro im Kerker war, also wahrscheinlich dort wo Professor Slughorns einmal gewesen war. Es war schon spät und wenn sie sich zu dem Termin mit Dumbledore nicht verspäten wollte, musste sie sich beeilen. Amanda betrat das Schloss und machte sich gleich auf den Weg nach unten in die Kerker. Kalt war es dort und dunkel, wirklich die richtige Umgebung für Snape, dachte sie. Schließlich stand sie vor der Tür, hinter der sie Snapes Büro vermutete. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken ihm die Schuppen doch per Eule zu schicken, doch das war albern! Also klopfte sie an der schweren Holztür und wartete auf Antwort.

Snape war über die Aufsätze der Drittklässler gebeugt und ließ die Feder mit roter Tinte über das Pergament wandern. Der Stapel neben sich wurde langsam kleiner, Merlin sei Dank. Vielleicht, so dachte er sich, konnte er heute Abend doch noch ein wenig früher ins Bett und vorher noch in Ruhe ein Gläschen Wein trinken.

Doch diese schöne Aussicht wurde ihm gleich darauf wieder vergällt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Barsch bat er den ungebetenen Besucher herein, ohne auch nur von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

Amanda wurde durch seine ‚freundliche' Bitte herein zu kommen nicht gerade in ihrem Unterfangen bestärkt. Trotzdem öffnete sie die Tür und betrat den Raum. Langsam schloss sie sie wieder hinter sich und sah sich schnell um, bevor ihr Blick zum Schreibtisch fiel. Vor Betreten des Büros hatte sie nicht genau gewusst, was sie erwarten würde, doch als sie sich nun umsah, passte alles sehr gut in ihr Bild von Snape. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte sie freundlich und kam ein paar Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu.

Snape dachte für einen Moment, dass ihm sein langsam übermüdetes Hirn schon anfing Streiche zu spielen. Das konnte nicht sein, dass er gerade Amandas Stimme gehört hatte. Langsam und bedächtig legte er die Feder hin und sah auf. Es war also doch keine Einbildung gewesen. Er wusste nicht recht, ob ihn das jetzt froh stimmen sollte, oder nicht. „Miss Brown, was wollen Sie hier", fragte er genervt und hob wie immer eine Augenbraue.

(A/N: Hihi, süß irgendwie *gg* - *GG* ja *lol*)

„Ihnen Ihre Drachenschuppen bringen." Sie ging langsam auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und stellte das Glas darauf ab.

Er verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen mit seinen Augen, bevor er ihr wieder ins Gesicht sah. „Und sonst nichts", forschte er mit kalter, abweisender Stimme weiter. Er fragte sich gerade ernsthaft, warum sie ihm das nicht per Post geschickt hatte, sondern persönlich kam. Was wollte sie von ihm? War es wegen ihrem Bruder?

„Und sonst nichts", sagte sie bestimmt. „Ich war ohnehin gerade in der Nähe."

Wieder hob Snape eine Augenbraue. „So...", sagte er nur ruhig und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde seinen forschenden Blick von ihr zu nehmen, kam er um den Schreibtisch herum und griff nach dem Glas. (A/N: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrr... *GG*- Die arme... muss sich auch grad vorkommen als wäre sie wieder 15 *g* - *ggg* Tja *lach*)

Amanda blieb zumindest äußerlich unbeeindruckt auf der Stelle stehen und wartete ruhig auf sein Urteil. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick so ruhig es ging und dachte, dass man scheinbar wirklich Sadist sein musste um Lehrer zu werden. Zumindest schien das in diesem Berufsfeld recht verbreitet zu sein. (A/N: *loooooooool* Lass das mal nicht Gonni hören. *ggg*)

„Wieso sind Sie dann immer noch hier, wenn das alles war", fragte er ruhig und seine Augen erforschten weiter die ihrigen, während er unweit von ihr stehen blieb. Das Glas hatte er immer noch in der Hand, würdigte ihm aber noch keines Blickes.

Diese Frau ließ sich wirklich nicht leicht weich kochen, dachte sich Snape, während sie so dastanden. Langsam machte sich Verwirrung in Amandas Kopf breit. Was war das denn nun? „Nun, wenn die Drachenschuppen Ihnen nicht gut genug sind, kann ich sie ja gleich wieder mitnehmen."

Snapes Augen ruhten noch für einen Moment auf ihr, bevor er sich dem Inhalt des Glases zuwandte und ihn genau begutachtete. „Seit wann verlassen Sie sich denn nicht mehr auf Ihr eigenes Gespür für Qualität, Miss Brown. Sie bestehen doch sonst immer so darauf, zu zeigen, dass sie gute Qualität selbst erkennen können..." In Snapes Stimme schwang ein Hauch Sarkasmus mit. Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bis der sich von der Qualität der Ware überzeugt hatte und sich wieder der jungen Frau zuwandte.

„Wenn ich nicht davon ausgehen würde, dass die Substanz ausreichend gute Qualität hat, wäre ich wohl kaum hier. Ich kann nur schlecht einschätzen, was für Sie gut genug ist." Sein dauerndes Herumgemäkel ging ihr langsam wirklich auf die Nerven.

„Verschwinden Sie jetzt aus meinem Büro, ich habe noch zu tun." Ihre aufmüpfige, unausstehliche Art ging Snape auch langsam gehörig auf die Nerven, was man am Ton seiner Stimme erkennen konnte. „Die Drachenschuppen sind in Ordnung. Danke." Er wandte sich wieder von ihr ab, ging zu einem Schrank, öffnete ihn und stellte das Glas zu den vielen anderen, die geordnet auf den Borden standen.

Eigentlich hatte Amanda noch eine patzige Bemerkung auf den Lippen gehabt, hielt es dann aber doch für klüger den Mund zu halten. Sie verließ Snapes Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore.

Snape indes ging weiter seiner Arbeit nach. Diese Frau... besser er dachte nicht mehr weiter über sie nach, dachte er. Das war nicht gut für die Nerven und er hatte schließlich einiges anderes - wichtigeres zu tun.

Als Amanda einige Zeit später das Büro von Professor Dumbledore wieder verließ, kam sie sich vor, wie in einem schlechten Film. Sie wollte doch nur ihrem Bruder etwas helfen und nicht Snapes Arbeit machen! Wieso sollte sie dann nur mit ihm reden? Alle schienen es in letzter Zeit darauf anzulegen, dass sie und Snape sich möglichst oft begegneten. Allein seine Reaktion, wenn sie nun wieder in seinem Büro stehen würde…

Vor allem war es inzwischen recht spät geworden und er wollte sicher nicht mehr gestört werden. Aber nur weil es ihm eventuell Unannehmlichkeiten bereitete, sah Amanda auch nicht ein, noch einmal her zu kommen. So war sie wieder auf dem Weg nach unten in die Kerker und stand wieder mit gemischten Gefühlen vor Snapes Bürotür und klopfte.

Snape war mittlerweile in seine privaten Gemächer gegangen und hatte es sich ein wenig bequem gemacht. Der Trank, den er noch zu machen hatte, war für heute fertig und die Aufsätze der dritten Klassen glücklicherweise korrigiert. Nun konnte er sich endlich ein paar Stunden Ruhe und Schlaf gönnen.

Er saß gerade mit einem Buch und einem guten Glas Rotwein auf seinem Sofa und las. Umso mehr nervte es ihn, als er das Klopfen an seiner Bürotür hörte. Konnte er nicht einmal Ruhe haben?! Wütend schnaubend stand er auf, legte das Buch zur Seite und sah auf die Uhr. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wieso musste um diese Uhrzeit noch jemand was von ihm wollen! Grummelnd krempelte er sich die Hemdsärmel herunter und machte seine Erscheinung wieder öffentlichkeitstauglich. (A/N: *bei der Vorstellung anfängt zu sabbern*-Ich bin eher für die nicht öffentlichkeitstaugliche Erscheinung *gg*) So legere wollte er weder von seinen Kollegen oder Schülern, noch von sonst irgendeinem gesehen werden. Das war privat und ging keinen was an. Eilig ging er nebenan in sein Büro. Die Robe ließ er aus, dazu war keine Zeit mehr. Mit einem genervten und barschen Herein bat er den ungebetenen Besucher einzutreten, während er mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs dem Raum wieder erleuchtete.

Das klang ja schon sehr begeistert, dachte Amanda und betrat den Raum. Sie sah sich kurz um und entdeckte Snape in der Mitte des Raumes und seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen, störte sie wirklich. „Hallo, Professor. Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie noch einmal störe, aber Professor Dumbledore meinte ich sollte mit Ihnen reden", sagte sie freundlich und etwas zurückhaltend. Es gefiel ihr nicht, mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu stören, trotzdem sah sie ihn direkt an.

Snape traute seinen Augen kaum, als er Amanda schon zum zweiten Mal eintreten sah. Was wollte sie denn diesmal? „Und über was", fragte er genervt und fixierte sie.

„Über meinen Bruder. Ich will ihm helfen etwas mehr von Ihrem Stoff zu verstehen, aber Professor Dumbledore meinte ich sollte das mit Ihnen absprechen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Man sah ihm an, dass er davon nicht sehr viel hielt. Für ihn gab es keinen Grund, sein Fach nicht zu verstehen. Es war mal wieder typisch Dumbledore, dass er auf solche Ideen kam - oder typisch Amanda. Das konnte man sehen, wie man wollte. „So...", entgegnete er, immer noch genervt. „Und dafür stören Sie mich um diese Uhrzeit noch?"

„Ja, ich weiß ja, dass es spät ist, aber ich habe im Moment auch viel zu tun und nicht jeden Tag Zeit herzukommen. So lange wird es doch sicherlich nicht dauern." Zumindest hoffte sie das, denn Snapes Art war wirklich anstrengend. Konnte er sich nicht einfach verhalten, wie jeder andere auch? Einfach höflich, wenn es angebracht war?

Snapes Verhalten war schon als höflich anzusehen, in dieser Situation. „Ich hoffe, dass es nicht lange dauern wird." Seine Stimme war eisig und überhaupt nicht einladend, trotzdem gebot es ihm seine Höflichkeit, ihr mit einer Geste einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch anzubieten. Er selbst setzte sich an seinen Arbeitsplatz und blickte sie an. Wenn sie was wollte, dann sollte sie auch anfangen zu reden, dachte er.

Amanda setzte sich und wusste nicht Recht was sie sagen sollte. Auf so ein Gespräch war sie nun wirklich nicht vorbereitet. „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund warum David so schlecht ist? Und sagen Sie nun nicht, er ist zu blöd oder zu faul..."

Snape atmete tief durch und ließ sich langsam tiefer in den Sessel sinken, während er Amanda unentwegt anblickte. Was sollte er jetzt noch sagen, wenn nicht, dass ihr Bruder unfähig war? Das war nun mal die Wahrheit, so fand er zumindest. „Ihr Bruder versteht nicht einmal die einfachsten Grundlagen, Miss Brown", begann er mit ruhiger, aber irgendwie schneidender Stimme. „Ihm fehlt Verständnis, Interesse und Talent... Er gehört zu den vielen anderen Stümpern, die ich tagtäglich ertragen muss und ich glaube kaum, dass Ihre Nachhilfe da noch viel nützen wird." Er war von alldem nicht begeistert, das merkte man ihm sehr deutlich an.

Allein sein Tonfall stachelte Amanda dazu an, ihm zu zeigen, dass es etwas helfen würde. „Nun, das wird sich ja zeigen. Aber vielleicht sollten Sie einmal darüber nachdenken, wie viel Sie davon hätten, ihn durchfallen zu lassen. Sie müssten noch einen ‚Stümper' ein Jahr länger ertragen." Sie sah ihn ernst an.

Snapes Lippen verschmälerten sich ein wenig. Ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass mit ihm nun nicht mehr zu spaßen war. Mit gefährlichem Unterton und leiser Stimme fuhr er fort. „Auch wenn ich keine besondere Lust habe, einen Haufen Idioten zu unterrichten, Miss Brown, bin ich immer noch Lehrer. Das heißt im Klartext, ich muss jeden Schüler das Wissen vermitteln, dass er für die OWLs und die NEWTs braucht. Bei manchen dauert diese Wissensvermittlung länger, bei anderen weniger lang..." Und bei manchen ist jede Hilfe zu spät, dachte sich Snape, sprach es aber nicht aus. „Tatsache ist, dass Ihr Bruder zu denen gehört, die länger brauchen, also wird er das Jahr wiederholen und ich ihn ein Jahr länger ertragen." Was ertrug er schon nicht alles, dachte sich Snape. Eigentlich musste er einen Hang zum Sadismus haben, dass er sich das immer wieder antat! (A/N: *lach* Und darüber muss er noch grübeln? Also über den Hang zum Sadismus... - *GG* Klar *lol* Er schon. *g*)

„Sie brauchen mir die Aufgaben eines Lehrers nicht zu erklären. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass zumindest David nicht zu den hoffnungslosen Fällen gehört, denn auch wenn Sie mir wohl nicht glauben, dumm ist er nicht. Sagen Sie mir doch, wie seine Hausarbeiten sind."

Schnaubend richtete sich Snape etwas auf. Diese Frau ging ihm langsam gehörig auf die Nerven! „Seine Hausarbeiten sind besser als seine Leistungen im Unterricht, was allerdings noch nicht viel heißt, denn seine Unterrichtsleistungen sind mehr als bescheiden."

Wäre Amanda nicht so müde gewesen, hätte sie das Gespräch vielleicht nicht als so anstrengend empfunden, sondern ihm etwas Amüsantes abgewonnen, doch hatte auch sie jetzt langsam Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. „Nun, aber es ist immerhin mal ein Anfang oder nicht? Vielleicht kann er sich zwischen so vielen Leuten einfach nicht gut genug konzentrieren?! Wäre ja immerhin möglich."

„Das wäre möglich, aber schlussendlich hat er keine andere Wahl. Ich habe keine Zeit für Einzelbetreuung, nur weil sich Ihr Bruder nicht konzentrieren kann." Er begann schon langsam ein wenig zu fauchen, denn er war müde und hatte keine Lust mehr auf solche Diskussionen. Wieso war es ihm nicht einmal vergönnt, etwas Ruhe zu haben? (A/N: Er ist ja sooooo arm dran… - Ja sicher… *Sev in Arm nimmt* Armes Hascherl… *ggg*)

„Hm, na wenn es Ihnen ohnehin egal ist, dann kann ich ja gehen und machen was ich will..." Sie ahnte, dass sie ihn damit nur noch mehr provozierte, stand aber trotzdem auf.

Snape hatte gerade Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Was bildete sich diese Frau eigentlich ein, wer sie war?! „Ich wüsste nicht, wann ich gesagt habe, mir wäre es egal", fauchte er und durchbohrte sie mit Blicken. „Außerdem machen Sie doch ohnehin immer, was sie wollen, Miss Brown! Sie sind sowieso nur hergekommen, weil es der Schulleiter so wollte. Also bitte... Ich werde Sie ganz sicher nicht aufhalten." Er war mittlerweile aufgestanden und deutete zur Tür, während sein eisiger Blick weiter auf sie fixiert war. Oh, wie er diese Frau gerade hasse! Was hatte ihn damals nur geritten, als er sie vor diesem Schwachkopf gerettet hatte, fragte er sich gerade wieder.

„Erstens: Hörten Sie sich sehr so an, als glaubten Sie ohnehin nicht, dass Nachhilfe irgendetwas bewirkt, somit ist es Ihnen egal. Zweitens: Ja, natürlich bin ich nur hier, weil Dumbledore es wollte, ich wäre wohl kaum so blöd, mich ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend in Ihre charmante Gesellschaft zu begeben und drittens sind Sie hier derjenige, der macht was ER will! Ich denke immerhin noch über Personen in meinem Umfeld nach und laufe nicht völlig egoistisch und rüpelhaft durch die Welt!" Amanda wusste, dass vor allem sie nun wirklich zu weit gegangen war, aber das war ihr gerade egal. Sie dreht sich um und ging zur Tür.

Snape musste sich gerade sehr beherrschen, um nicht seinem inneren Drang, irgendetwas zu zerstören, oder besser noch, sie zu verfluchen, nachzugeben. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer nun wirklich wütenden Maske, während seine Blicke sie eiskalt und tödlich weiter fixierten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild war seine Stimme leiser als je zuvor - leise, aber die Gefahr andeutend, in der sein Gegenüber gerade schwebte. „Ich würde an Ihrer Stelle den Mund nicht zu voll nehmen, Miss Brown! Aber es ist natürlich einfach, sich eine Meinung über etwas zu bilden, von dem man meint es zu verstehen... Aber sie verstehen überhaupt nichts! Und jetzt verschwinden sie aus meinem Büro, bevor ich mich vergesse!" (A/N: Autsch! Diese Unterhaltung ging sehr daneben!)

Amanda hatte die Türklinke schon in der Hand, drehte sich aber doch noch einmal um. Sie war viel zu sauer, um sich dafür zu interessieren wie wütend Snape war. „Ach... ich verstehe es nicht? Was denn überhaupt? Dann geben Sie mir doch die Möglichkeit, mir eine richtige Meinung zu bilden."

Hatte diese Frau nicht richtig gehört? War sie wirklich so dumm und fragte ihn jetzt noch so etwas? „Ich gebe Ihnen die Möglichkeit lebend und unversehrt von hier zu verschwinden, Miss Brown! Sonst gebe ich überhaupt nichts mehr", fauchte Snape. Er war nun in einem sehr beängstigenden Zustand angelangt - kurz davor, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken.

(A/N: *g* Hm.....ob sie ihn noch mehr provozieren soll? *g*- *GG* Wenn sie frühzeitlich das zeitliche segnen will, bitte. *GG* - Nee sie ist aber schnell genug weg *g* es sei denn er kommt ihr nach. - Das weiß man bei ihm nie… *evil laughts*)

„Dann werfen Sie mir nicht vor, ich würde es nicht verstehen..." Sie fasste kurz in die Tasche ihres Umhangs und warf ihm dann ein gefülltes Papiertütchen entgegen. Dann drehte sie sich endgültig um und verließ das Büro.

Snape bebte innerlich und fixierte noch eine Weile die geschlossene Tür. Das Tütchen hatte er bemerkt, aber er war noch zu aufgebracht, um ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Seine Fingerknochen waren gerade noch weißer als sonst, denn er krallte sich mit aller Kraft in die Tischplatte, um nicht doch noch vor lauter Wut ein Glas gegen die Tür zu schleudern, aus der Amanda gerade gegangen war. Sie hatte ihn heute bis aufs Blut gereizt und wäre sie noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen, hätte ihr es sicher nicht mehr gut bekommen...

Nach einer Weile ging er um den Schreibtisch herum und hob das Papiertütchen auf. Tee... Er musste nur kurz daran riechen, um zu erkennen, was die Mischung beinhaltete und schon wieder begann sein Blut zu kochen. Was für eine außerordentliche Frechheit!

Wutschnaubend ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, warf den Beutel darauf und schnappte sich Feder und ein Stück Pergament. Nachdem er ein paar Worte geschrieben hatte, legte er den Teebeutel dazu und faltete es zusammen. Er schickte es weg, löschte das Licht im Büro und ging direkt weiter unter die Dusche. Ohne eine kalte Dusche konnte er sich heute nicht mehr beruhigen. Danach setzte er sich seinen eigenen Beruhigungstee auf.

Amanda war auf dem Weg nach Hause. In ihr kochte es noch ziemlich, aber die kühle Nachtluft beruhigte sie ein wenig. Als sie schließlich ihre Wohnung betreten hatte, merkte sie endgültig, wie müde sie war, von ihrem Loch im Magen mal ganz zu schweigen. Sie ging in die Küche, setzte Wasser auf und verschwand dann unter die Dusche. Nachdem sie etwas später gegessen hatte, ließ sie sich mit einem Buch auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin nieder. Hätte sie sich auf das gemütliche Sofa gesetzt, wäre sie sofort eingeschlafen und auf dem weichen Teppich war es auch bequem genug. Gerade als sie anfing sich zu entspannen, hörte sie das Klopfen einer Eule am Fenster. Leise seufzend stand sie auf und ließ sie herein, um ihr den Brief abzunehmen und zu lesen: 'Mein Büro ist keine Müllhalde, Miss Brown! Wenn Sie sich solche Standard-Teemischungen schon kaufen, dann trinken Sie sie auch selbst - Sie haben es ohnehin nötig!'

Amanda schnaubte leise und warf den Brief, samt dem Tee, auf ihren kleinen Couchtisch. Das war wirklich das Letzte! Nicht nur, dass es nun wirklich keine Standardmischung war - der Tee war eigentlich nur nett gemeint gewesen. Aber wenn er es als Provokation auffassen wollte… Amanda würde sich weder die Mühe machen zu versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten, noch würde sie auf diesen Brief antworten. Das war dann doch zu niveaulos.

Snape trank währenddessen nur noch seinen Tee, dann ging er ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Ihm war die Lust auf das Weiterlesen seines Buchs vergangen.


	10. Kennenlernen

**Kapitel 10**

**Kennenlernen**

Die darauf folgenden Wochen bestellte Snape seine Zaubertrankzutaten nur noch ausschließlich per Eule. Er hatte, nach dieser letzten Begegnung, keinerlei Bedürfnis mehr, Amanda persönlich zu begegnen und wenn sie ihrem Bruder Nachhilfe geben wollte, dann sollte sie es eben tun, aber ohne seine Hilfe. Für ihn war diese Sache abgeschlossen.

Er blickte auf die Uhr. Es war Zeit zu gehen, dachte sich Snape und stand vom Schreibtisch auf. Er warf sich seinen Umhang über und machte sich durch die Abenddämmerung auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, um von dort weiter in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren.

Dort angekommen ging er in eine der urigen Kneipen und setzte sich in eine ruhige Ecke. Hoffentlich musste er nicht lange warten, dachte er sich. Er hasste Warten…

Kurze Zeit später betrat ein dunkelhaariger, slawisch aussehender, junger Mann die Kneipe und blickte sich um. Er erspähte Snape wenig später in der Ecke und steuerte auf ihn zu.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung setzte er sich zu ihm und die beiden begannen ein angeregtes Gespräch, während sie ihre bestellten Getränke konsumierten.

Amanda war froh, Snape nicht sehen zu müssen. Es reichte ihr schon, seine Bestellungen zusammensuchen und wegschicken zu müssen. Die Arbeit wurde nicht einfacher, abgesehen davon, dass sie sich an zwölf Stunden Tage langsam gewöhnte. Je nachdem wie viel Zeit ihr nebenher noch blieb, gab sie ihrem Bruder ein oder zweimal in der Woche Nachhilfe und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es langsam vorwärts ging. Gesagt hatte Amanda David nichts, aber sie wollte inzwischen nicht nur für ihn, dass er das Schuljahr schaffte, sondern auch, um Snape zu beweisen, dass sie Recht hatte. (A/N: Muhaha! Krieg…)

Alan sah kurz auf, als sich die Tür des Pubs erneut öffnete. Zu seiner Überraschung war es Professor Snape, der herein kam. Unauffällig folgte er ihm mit den Augen und sah, wie er sich in eine Ecke setzte. Etwas später setzte sich ein junger Mann zu ihm. Alan beobachtete beide stirnrunzelnd und fragte sich, was sie hier wollten und wer der andere Mann war. Sie schienen sich über etwas wichtiges zu unterhalten, auf jeden Fall fiel ihnen nicht auf, wie er immer wieder zu ihnen herüber sah. Wirklich seltsam, dachte Alan und bestellte sich noch ein Guinness.

Nach etwa einer Stunde verabschiedeten sich die beiden Männer wieder voneinander. Der Braunhaarige verließ den Pub, während Snape sich noch einmal setzte, um seinen Whiskey vollends leer zu trinken.

Alan sah kurz zu ihm hinüber und konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob er sich zu ihm setzen sollte oder nicht. Er wartete, grübelte noch etwas und stand dann schließlich auf. Langsam und mit ruhigen Schritten ging er zum Tisch in der Ecke. „Guten Abend. Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen", fragte er freundlich und sah Snape direkt an.

Snape blickte auf und erkannte Alan als Kunden von Felonwood. Er war zur Abwechslung einmal relativ gut gelaunt und deshalb auch für seine Verhältnisse recht freundlich. Der Abend verlief bisher ganz nach seinem Geschmack und er würde ohnehin bald gehen, wieso sollte er ihn sich also nicht setzen lassen... „Von mir aus", antwortete er ruhig und trank wieder einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Alan war erleichtert und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Snape. „Sind Sie öfter hier", wollte er ruhig und unaufdringlich wissen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", entgegnete Snape weiterhin ruhig und mit gleichgültiger Stimme. Eigentlich hatte er nicht die Absicht gehabt, sich mit Alan zu unterhalten, auch wenn er nichts dagegen hatte, dass er sich setzte.

Alan nickte und nippte an seinem Bier, dann sah er ihn wieder an. „Tut mir leid, Sie mit Arbeit zu belästigen, aber ich versuche schon etwas länger Blot's Serum herzustellen und es geht jedes Mal etwas schief. Immer nur Kleinigkeiten, aber genug, um es nicht wirken zu lassen. Wissen Sie zufällig, woran es liegen könnte?" Alan suchte schon seit Wochen nach einer wirklichen Fachmeinung und hier könnte er sie sicherlich erhalten. Der Trank war wirklich nicht einfach und benötigte mehrere Tage, bis er vollendet war.

„Erzählen Sie mir, wie Sie vorgehen...", wollte Snape wissen. Nur so konnte er sagen, was in seiner Herstellung falsch lief.

Alan berichtete alles haargenau und konnte auch während dieser Schilderung den Fehler nicht finden.

„Hm..." Snape hatte aufmerksam zugehört und dachte jetzt für einen Moment nach, während er sein Whiskeyglas zwischen den dünnen Fingern drehte. „Halten Sie nach der Zugabe der Drachenhaut die Temperatur konstant auf 80 Grad, keinesfalls darüber und zermahlen Sie den Bezoar sehr fein... Dann sollte es funktionieren..."

Alan ließ die Information kurz sacken und grübelte darüber. Langsam nickte er und sah Snape freundlich an. „Danke. Ich werde es so noch mal versuchen."

„Bitte. Tun Sie das...", entgegnete Snape ruhig und trank anschließend sein Glas leer.

„Mit solchen Kleinigkeiten haben Sie sicherlich keine Probleme." Wenn man sehr genau hinhörte, war vielleicht ein wenig Neid aus seinen Worten zu hören, denn er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit, sich den ganzen Tag mit nichts anderem als der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu beschäftigen.

„Dafür habe ich andere, Mister..." Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue und stellte sein leeres Glas wieder ab. Ihm wurde gerade bewusst, dass er noch gar nicht den Namen seines Gegenübers kannte. Zumindest nicht seinen Nachnamen, den Vornamen hatte er schon bei Felonwood gehört.

„Oh... tut mir leid, ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Alan Riley." Er lächelte freundlich, jedoch nicht übertrieben.

Snape nickte lediglich. Nun musste er sich wohl auch vorstellen, auch wenn er das nicht vorhatte. Aber im Grunde war es auch egal, Riley kannte ihn sicher ohnehin schon vom Hörensagen. „Severus Snape...", entgegnete er ruhig.

Alan nickte ebenfalls, das wusste er ja eigentlich schon. (A/N: *G* Ja, er war ja schon auffällig genug *G* - *kicher* aber echt *GG*) „Schön Sie kennen zu lernen", meinte er freundlich und ehrlich. (A/N: *kicher* Das hat sicher auch nicht oft jemand zu Snape gesagt. – Ja. *lol*)

Snape bedachte Alan mit einem ruhigen Blick, der nicht verriet, was er dachte, erwiderte aber nichts. Schließlich erhob er sich von seinem Platz. „Noch einen schönen Abend, Mister Riley... und gutes Gelingen bei Ihrem Trank...." (A/N: Wow..... er ist ja echt freundlich.....*g* - *G* Er hat einen guten Tag *G*)

Alan sah zu ihm hoch. „Vielen Dank und Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend."

„Danke." Snape blickte ihn noch einmal kurz an und warf sich dann seinen Umhang über. Kurz darauf war er auch schon aus der Tür des Pubs verschwunden.

Alan seufzte leise und trank mit ein paar Zügen sein Bier aus. Das war ja besser gelaufen, als erwartet. Nach Amandas Erzählungen hatte er wirklich sehr viel Schlimmeres erwartet. Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so aussichtslos wie vermutet...


	11. Unerwarteter Test

**Kapitel 11**

**Unerwarteter Test**

Wie sie es genau schaffte, sich früher als sonst von der Arbeit loszueisen, wusste Amanda nicht genau, aber es war ihr auch egal. So hatte sie genügend Zeit, in Ruhe nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Außerdem würden sie und David mehr Zeit haben, wenn sie schon früher da war.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss schien Amanda die Sonne ins Gesicht. Langsam merkte man, dass es Sommer werden wollte. Sie atmete tief die frische Luft ein, die hier soviel besser war, als in London.

Im Schloss selbst war es kühl. Mit gemächlichen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben in die Bibliothek, wo sie ihren Bruder vermutete. Doch als sie schließlich dort war, fand sie ihn nicht. Also machte sich Amanda auf den Weg Richtung Gryffindorturm. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und begegnete ihm auf dem Weg.

Tatsächlich stießen sie an einer Ecke beinahe zusammen. „Hey! Hier bist Du!"

David sah seine ältere Schwester ein wenig überrascht an. „Was machst Du denn schon hier? Dachte, Du kommst er in zwei Stunden." „Ja, hab ich auch gedacht. Aber so kommen wir wohl beide schneller ins Bett." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und zusammen machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Seufzend ließ sich David auf einen Stuhl, an einem der hinteren Tische sinken. „Muss das denn wieder sein? Mir geht das langsam auf die Nerven… Also nicht Du oder so, aber Snape ist so ein Griesgram. Der lässt mich doch eh durchfallen, egal was ich mache! Einfach weil er Spaß dran hat. Idiot!" Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht. (A/N: Hohoho! Harte Worte! *G*- Na ja, es hätte schlimmer sein können.)

Amanda sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und setzte sich neben ihn. Vielleicht hatte er Recht, dachte sie, trotzdem sollte er so nicht reden. „Sag nicht so was! So schaffst Du es nie… Und ein Idiot ist Snape ganz sicher nicht." „Nicht? Ich glaub schon." „Ich nicht, er scheint eher ziemlich intelligent zu sein, vielleicht ist er deswegen auch manchmal so verbissen, oder der Schein trügt bei ihm ganz gewaltig…" „Ach mir auch egal. Wäre auf jeden Fall schön ihn bald loszuwerden."

David sah Amanda an. „Du siehst übrigens schon wieder so müde aus. Noch immer soviel Arbeit?" „Ja…" Sie seufzte leise. „Brighton scheint wirklich gar nichts hinzubekommen und seitdem er gemerkt hat, dass ich das auch wunderbar alleine kann, bemüht er sich nicht einmal mehr, sich da rein zu arbeiten." „Wie? Du schmeißt quasi den Laden für ihn? Und das bei Deinem Gehalt?" „Ja, irgendwie schon. Mir gefällt das alles auch nicht, aber solange ich nichts anderes in Aussicht habe, werde ich damit leben müssen. Lernen tu ich sicherlich was bei der ganzen Sache." „Oh ja, wie man möglichst viel für wenig Geld arbeitet…" „Ja, vielleicht… Aber lass uns lieber mal mit Deinen Schulsachen anfangen jetzt, sonst lernst Du irgendwann, mit gar keinem Geld zu leben." David grummelte zwar noch kurz, doch schließlich fingen sie an, sich mit Zaubertränken zu beschäftigen.

Snape war gerade in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek, um etwas nachzusehen, als er wohlbekannte Stimmen unweit seines Standpunktes vernahm. Er identifizierte sie recht schnell als Amandas und Davids, die anscheinend hier ihre Nachhilfestunden absaßen.

Nachhilfe… Snape war noch immer nicht überzeugt davon, dass dies noch was nützen würde, aber im Grunde konnte es ihm ja egal sein. Was ihm allerdings nicht egal sein konnte, war das, was er gerade unfreiwillig mithörte.

Eigentlich war es ihm nichts neues, was die Gryffindors von ihm hielten und es störte ihn auch nicht, trotzdem brachte es ihn immer wieder und verständlicherweise auf. Zu gerne hätte er David dafür schon das Schuljahr vermasselt, dachte sich Snape, wusste aber, dass das schwerlich zu machen war. Eine Strafarbeit, das könnte er verteilen, würde er nun hinter dem Regal hervorkommen und sich bemerkbar machen…

Doch auch davon ließ er ab, als er hörte, was Amanda antwortete. Hatte er sich gerade verhört, oder hatte sie wirklich ihren Bruder zurechtgewiesen? Das waren ja ganz neue Seiten an ihr, dachte sich Snape. Vor allem nach ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen hätte man davon ausgehen können, dass sie anders über ihn sprechen würde. Viel negativer…

Es verwunderte ihn dann doch etwas, dass dem nicht so war. Vielleicht hatten sie beide damals wirklich nur einen sehr schlechten Tag erwischt?

Noch ein wenig nachdenklich schlug er die gewünschte Information nach. Nachdem er schließlich gefunden hatte, was er suchte, ging er an Amandas Tisch vorbei Richtung Ausgang und verließ die Bibliothek. Er würdigte den beiden weder eines Blickes, noch sagte er irgendein Wort über das gerade eben gehörte. Schweigend ging er zurück in sein Büro und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, wo er weiter seiner Arbeit nachging.

Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er dabei nicht, das würde dann wohl heute Abend kommen…

Amanda und David starrten Snape mit halboffenen Mündern hinterher. Hatte er etwa alles gehört? „Oh verdammt…", murmelte David und Amanda nickte zustimmend. „Hoffentlich hat er nicht mitbekommen…, aber wahrscheinlich hätte er uns zusammengestaucht, wenn er etwas gehört hätte", meinte sie etwas leiser als gewöhnlich. „Hoffentlich hast Du recht…" Ganz überzeugt sah David nicht aus, aber mehr als hoffen, dass Snape nichts gehört hatte, konnte er auch nicht. „Lass uns lieber weiter machen. Falls er uns gehört hat, wird Dein Leben nicht einfacher." Amanda zwinkerte ihrem jüngeren Bruder zu und sie widmeten sich wieder den Büchern und Hausaufgaben des Schülers. Amanda fand, dass sie wirklich gut voran kamen an diesem Abend und hoffte, dass David auch mal etwas davon verstand, was er schrieb. Etwa zwei Stunden später machte sich Amanda auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie war erschöpft wie jeden Abend der letzten Wochen und froh, schließlich auf ihrem Sofa zu sitzen und noch etwas lesen zu können.

Snape saß währenddessen in seinem Büro und setzte einen Test auf, den er in der nächsten Stunde der Viertklässler unangekündigt schreiben lassen wollte.

Dann würde er ja sehen, wie viel die Nachhilfe brachte, die Amanda ihrem Bruder gab, dachte er sich, nicht ohne Genugtuung.

Nachdem er seine Arbeit für heute getan hatte, setzte er sich noch mit einer guten Lektüre und einem Glas Wein in sein Wohnzimmer und ließ den Tag ausklingen.

Obwohl das Buch sehr interessant war, glitten seine Gedanken trotzdem immer wieder zurück zum heutigen Mittag, in der Bibliothek. Noch immer fand er es seltsam und überraschend, was Amanda über ihn gesagt hatte. Er konnte sich diesen Sinneswandel nicht so richtig erklären, nachdem sie ihm bei ihrer letzten Begegnung vor ein paar Wochen noch so die Stirn geboten hatte und so impertinent, unausstehlich und frech war. Wieso war sie so sprunghaft? Oder war er es nur, der das so empfand? Vielleicht auch von beidem etwas, dachte sich Snape und trank einen Schluck Wein. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so schlimm und hassenswert, wie er damals in seiner Wut dachte und es eigentlich auch bis heute beibehalten hatte.

Zwei Tage später war es soweit. Snape ließ die vierten Klassen einen unangekündigten Test schreiben, der es, wie immer bei ihm, in sich hatte. In seinem Unterricht gab es nichts geschenkt.

Recht gut gelaunt saß er ein paar Stunden später in seinem Büro und korrigierte die abgegebenen Pergamentrollen. Wie zu erwarten, waren die Ergebnisse nicht sehr zufrieden stellend. Seine Feder mit roter Tinte tanzte nur so über die Papiere - strich an, durch und verteilte schlechte Noten. Davids Antworten hatte er allerdings noch nicht in die Hände bekommen…

David sah noch immer ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus, als Amanda für die wöchentliche Nachhilfestunde in die Bibliothek kam. „Was ist denn los?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Ihr jüngerer Bruder sah zu Amanda auf. „Hi… Wir haben einen Test geschrieben… in Zaubertränke…", meinte er, etwas deprimiert.

„Was? So plötzlich?" Sie setzte sich zu ihm. „Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" Eigentlich war die Frage überflüssig, seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen. „Schlimmer hätte es kaum sein können…" „Ach, das glaub ich nicht. Komm, Kopf hoch! Du hast soviel gelernt in den letzten Wochen. Das muss einfach was geholfen haben!" „Nein, ich bin einfach zu blöd dafür. Ich werd das nie raffen." Amanda seufzte leise und streichelte ihm kurz tröstend über den Kopf. „Ich glaube Du kannst das. Auf jeden Fall bist Du nicht blöd, egal was Snape auch sagen, oder unter Deinen Test schreiben mag." „Hmpf", grummelte David. „Komm, lass uns lieber anfangen. Schaden wird es sicher nicht." Sie stupste ihn etwas an. „Hm… ja, okay."

Amanda hatte Mühe, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Bruders auf sich zu lenken. Er schien nicht zu glauben, dass das ganze Unterfangen noch irgendeinen Sinn hatte. Nach eineinhalb Stunden gab sie schließlich auf und sie verabschiedeten sich bis zum nächsten Mal voneinander.

Auf dem Weg durch das Schloss, nach unten in die Eingangshalle, ließ sich Amanda alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Das war wirklich nicht gut… Hoffentlich war der Test nicht so schlecht ausgefallen, wie David dachte, denn dann sah es für ihn wohl wirklich finster aus. Vielleicht sollte sie Snape einfach schon mal nach dem Ergebnis fragen? Dann wüsste sie immerhin schon mal, was auf sie zukam. Doch wahrscheinlich würde Snape sie gleich wieder aus seinem Büro werfen, nach dem Streit vor ein paar Wochen. Versuchen konnte sie es trotzdem. Sie war nicht mehr so wütend auf ihn, wie an jenem Abend. Damals hatte sie einfach einen schlechten Tag gehabt und sich von ihm viel zu sehr provozieren lassen. Nun war sie zwar auch müde von der Arbeit, aber sehr viel entspannter. Amanda beschloss es zu riskieren und ging hinunter in die Kerker. Bald darauf klopfte sie an Snapes Tür.

Snape war erst vor kurzem mit Korrigieren fertig geworden und nun dabei, ein neues Rezept auszuprobieren. Seine Laune war noch immer recht gut, auch wenn Davids Antworten über dem Erwarteten gelegen hatten. Der Rest der Klasse war noch immer schlecht genug gewesen, um ihm seine Meinung über die Schüler zu bestätigen. Gerade war er dabei, etwas abzuwiegen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Wer wollte denn nun wieder was, fragte er sich. Er konnte jetzt keine Störung gebrauchen. Leicht genervt bat er die Person herein, während er sich weiter seinem Gebräu widmete.

Einen anderen Ton hatte Amanda gar nicht erwartet, also betrat sie möglichst gelassen Snapes Büro. Sie schien mal wieder zu stören, denn es sah ganz so aus, als wäre er dabei irgendeinen Trank zu brauen. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor Snape. Ich habe nur eine Frage...", meinte sie ruhig und sah ihn an.

Na klar, dachte sich Snape. Wer auch sonst kommt im unpassendsten aller Augenblicke... „Und die wäre", fragte er beschäftigt und etwas grummelig, wobei er nur kurz vom Schneiden der Zutaten aufsah. Schließlich wollte er seine zehn Finger noch eine Weile behalten.

„Ob Sie die Tests von heute Morgen schon fertig korrigiert haben." Amanda kam ein kleines Stück näher, denn sie war neugierig, was er da tat.

„Ja, habe ich", antwortete Snape kurz angebunden, denn er war konzentriert am Arbeiten.

„Würden Sie mir den Gefallen tun und nachsehen, welche Note mein Bruder hat", bat sie ihn freundlich. Ganz ruhig und nett wie sie sich gab, fühlte sich Amanda bei Weitem nicht. Sie sah ja ein, dass sie störte, aber wenn es so wichtig war, hätte er sie auch gleich wieder wegschicken können.

„Das war schon die zweite Frage, Miss Brown...", stellte Snape ruhig und lapidar fest, während er fein geschnittene Blätter in die dampfende Brühe gab. „Abgesehen davon, habe ich zu tun..." Noch immer sah er sie nicht an und war weiter auf sein Arbeiten konzentriert. Der Ansatz war nicht so kompliziert, dass er ihn hätte ungestört brauen müssen, dennoch war er lieber für sich, bei solchen Arbeiten.

„Ja, ich weiß." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch und sah dort einen Stapel Pergamente, wahrscheinlich die Tests. „Es würde mich nur wirklich interessieren... Ich kann auch eben selbst nachsehen."

„Sie sind viel zu neugierig, Miss Brown. Können Sie nicht warten, bis ihn Ihr Bruder zurückbekommt?" Er legte das Messer weg und sah sie forschend an. „Und Sie werden sich unterstehen, selbst nachzusehen..." In seiner Stimme lag eine deutliche Warnung. Wenn er etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann waren es Leute, die in seinen Sachen herumwühlten.

Amanda hatte nie wirklich vor gehabt, alleine an seinen Schreibtisch zu gehen. Das hasste sie selbst viel zu sehr, als das sie es bei anderen tun würde. Aber vielleicht half ihre Drohung Snape ja ein wenig auf die Sprünge. „Könnte ich sicher, aber ich würde gerne schon vorher wissen, welche Art von Katastrophe mich erwartet, wenn es überhaupt eine ist."

Snape war schon wieder dabei, weitere Zutaten vorzubereiten, als Amanda immer noch nicht locker ließ. Genervt schnaubend legte er den Pistill beiseite und fixierte sie kurz mit seinen Augen. Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog Davids Antworten hervor. Mit wenigen Schritten war er mit dem Pergament wieder bei Amanda, vor der er schließlich stehen blieb und sie ansah. „Hier... bevor Sie mir noch weiter auf die Nerven gehen. Aber ich will keinerlei Diskussionen..." Sein Ton war ruhig, aber bestimmend. Er gab ihr das Papier und machte sich daraufhin wieder an die Arbeit.

Amanda fragte sich ehrlich, ob das nun so schlimm gewesen war. Kurz überflog sie das Pergament und fand dann die Note. Sie war nicht wirklich gut, aber auch nicht so schlecht wie üblich. Damit hatte David auf jeden Fall noch Chancen das Jahr zu schaffen. Langsam ging sie zu Snapes Schreibtisch und legte das Papier hin, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Vielen Dank, Professor", sagte sie freundlich.

„Wenn ich Sie damit glücklich machen konnte...", entgegnete er mit unterschwelliger Ironie.

„Ja, konnten Sie. Danke." Seine Ironie beachtete sie gar nicht weiter.

Snape schüttete gerade eine ordentlich große, vorher exakt abgewogene Menge einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit in den Kessel, als er sie wieder einmal ansah. „Noch irgendeine Frage, Miss Brown?" Mit voller Absicht fragte er sie mit gekünstelt netter Stimme, die jedes Wort einzeln betonte. (A/N: *ggg* Ich liebe ihn! *lach*)

„Eine Menge, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie sie mir beantworten wollen, oder können. Viel Erfolg bei Ihrem Trank und noch einen schönen Abend." Sie machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Tür.

""Das wird kein Trank..." Er wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab und verhexte einen Stab, der anfing den Inhalt des Kessels zu rühren. Dann machte er sich ans Säubern und Aufräumen seiner Geräte.

Amanda blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Sondern?"

„Sondern eine Art Gel... theoretisch zumindest. Ich probiere es zum ersten Mal in dieser Form...", erklärte er ruhig, während er vor sich hin hantierte.

Natürlich machte sie das neugierig. „Und was soll es bewirken, wenn alles klappt?" Sie wusste genau, dass sie riskierte, einfach hinausgeworfen zu werden, aber das Interesse siegte doch. Snape begutachtete sein Messer, ob es auch restlos sauber war, bevor er Amanda erneut ansah. „Es soll gegen Rheuma wirken. Ob es das tut, muss ich allerdings noch herausfinden, wenn es wirklich so geworden ist, wie ich es mir wünsche." Er legte das Messer in eine Schublade zu den anderen und wischte noch die Arbeitsfläche sauber. Was seine Arbeit betraf war er sehr penibel. (A/N: Na hoffentlich nicht für ihn selbst... - Nein! *lach*)

Amanda nickte. Sie war ernsthaft beeindruckt, aber das zeigte sie nicht. „Dann trotzdem noch viel Erfolg dabei", meinte sie ernst und drehte sich wieder zur Tür.

„Danke." Er blickte ihr kurze Zeit hinterher und warf dann noch einmal einen Blick in den Kessel, dessen Inhalt noch leise vor sich hinblubberte.

Amanda war schon fast an der Tür, als ihr noch etwas in den Sinn kam. Sie drehte sich erneut zu ihm um. „Entschuldigen Sie meine inzwischen sicherlich sechste Frage, aber woher wissen Sie denn, ob es wirkt oder nicht? Am Selbstversuch wohl nicht, oder?"

„Nein. Ich teste es an Leuten, die mir auf die Nerven gehen. Ich verhexe sie und benutze sie skrupellos als Versuchskaninchen." Ruhig und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, setzte sich Snape in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Er hatte gerade das Blaue vom Himmel gelogen, was man ihm aber in keinster Weise ansah - im Gegenteil. Man konnte meinen, es war sein voller Ernst. (A/N: Muahaha!!! - *lach* Also ich würde ihn nicht ernst nehmen, glaub ich... *g*- *gg* Tja *lol* Bei dem Ruf, den er hat... *gg*)

Amanda sah ihn kurz etwas irritiert an und musste dann grinsen. „Wieso? Das ist doch in diesem Fall gar nicht die Mühe wert. Die meisten Leute, die Rheuma haben, sind doch ohnehin alt. Die kriegen doch eh nur noch die Hälfte mit." Auch wenn er wirklich überzeugend war, das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Trotz allem was sie gehört hatte, würde Dumbledore sicherlich nicht so jemanden beschäftigen.

„Rheuma lässt sich auch anhexen...", entgegnete er ruhig, grinste aber innerlich etwas. Sie ließ sich nicht so leicht hinters Licht führen, dachte Snape. Ein Schüler hätte ihm das sofort abgenommen.

„Dann nehmen Sie doch einfach ein paar Schüler, die Nachsitzen müssen. Wäre doch ein angemessene Strafe für zum Beispiel... hm, nachts durchs Schloss laufen." Ihr Grinsen wurde etwas breiter.

„Mit Rheuma würden Sie sicher nicht mehr nachts herumlaufen..." Sein innerliches Grinsen wurde stärker, war aber nach außen hin noch nicht zu sehen.

„Ja, eben. Äußerst praktisch also. Na ja, allerdings könnte dann das Sitzen im Unterricht auch etwas unangenehm werden... Vielleicht ließe sich dafür auch noch eine Lösung finden." Amanda fragte sich, ob er es wirklich nicht lustig fand, oder wie er es sonst schaffte, so ernst zu bleiben.

„Das Rheuma-Gel..." Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte nun seine Mundwinkel, denn er fand diese Unterhaltung doch recht amüsant. Seine innere Belustigung war natürlich größer, doch war er nicht der Typ, der seine Emotionen so offen zeigte.

„Dann hätten Sie ja aber keine Schmerzen mehr und könnten wieder nachts rumlaufen..." Amanda musste dann doch etwas lachen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Bevor das hier noch weitere Ausmaße nimmt, geh ich wohl besser..."

„Es wäre eine Art Perpetuum Mobile..." Er musste nun doch noch etwas mehr grinsen, denn die Bilder, die das Ganze vor seinem inneren Auge hervorriefen, waren einfach zu verrückt.

„Ja, stimmt. Müssen Sie nur noch darauf achten, dass das mit dem Perpetuum Mobile bei Ihrer nächsten Erfindung auch so funktioniert." Sie grinste freudig zurück. Zwar war Amanda ein wenig verwundert über diesen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel, aber so war es ihr wirklich lieber.

„Vielleicht sollte ich daran jetzt noch tüfteln, anstatt mein Buch weiter zu lesen..." Er wurde wieder etwas ernster, aber noch immer war die Strenge aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck gewichen...

„Vielleicht, ja.... Was immer Sie tun, einen schönen Abend noch!" Amanda ging ein paar Schritte zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Auf Wiedersehen." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Danke, gleichfalls", entgegnete Snape ruhig, während er ihr mit seinen Blicken folgte.

Amanda machte sich nun endgültig auf den Weg nach Hause und wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, war sie völlig kaputt, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat. Trotzdem ging ihr die Unterhaltung mit Snape nicht aus dem Kopf. Es war doch wirklich merkwürdig. Den einen Tag konnten sie sich gegenseitig bis zur Weißglut bringen und nun hatte er doch tatsächlich gegrinst. Es schien ihn amüsiert zu haben! So ganz verstand sie das nicht, aber momentan überwogen trotzdem noch die schlechten Erinnerungen an Snape, auch wenn sie nun nicht mehr mit einem Groll gegen ihn durch die Welt lief.

Kurz nachdem Amanda sein Büro verlassen hatte, ging auch Snape in seine Privatgemächer.

Wie immer machte er es sich noch im Wohnzimmer etwas bequem.

Es war komisch, dachte er… Heute Abend war es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, sich mit Amanda zu unterhalten. Sie schien Spaß zu verstehen und seinen doch ab und zu etwas gewöhnungsbedürftigen Humor zu teilen… Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie er immer dachte.


	12. Ein Samstagvormittag

**Kapitel 12**

**Ein Samstagvormittag**

Mittlerweile war es wieder Samstag geworden und Snape war wie so oft auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse, um einzukaufen.

Heute hatte er ausnahmsweise einmal etwas weniger Arbeit auf dem Schreibtisch und somit auch mehr Zeit, wieder einmal durch diverse Geschäfte zu stöbern, auf der Suche nach guten und seltenen Zutaten oder Büchern.

Sein erster Weg führte ihn wie immer zu Felonwood, um die Einkäufe für Hogwarts zu erledigen. Dann wollte er weiter in die Nokturngasse und danach vielleicht noch zu Flourish & Blotts. Bei letzterem Geschäft wollte er es ganz darauf ankommen lassen, wie viel Lust er dann noch hatte und vor allem wie viel im Laden los war. Beim Bücheraussuchen hatte Snape gerne Ruhe und keine Menschenmassen um sich herum.

Als er bei Felonwood durch die Tür war, ließ er wie immer zuerst den Blick durch den Raum gleiten, um zu sehen, wer alles anwesend war. Er sah Brighton hinter dem Tresen, wie er eine weibliche Kundin bediente und Alan, der sich gerade umsah und sich nach ihm umgeblickt hatte, als er in den Laden kam. Snape nickte ihm zur Begrüßung leicht zu und blickte sich dann weiter um.

Brighton war doch manchmal wirklich ein Idiot. Anstatt dass er samstags zwei Leute in den Laden stellte, hatte er nun anscheinend Amanda frei (A/N: *hust* Frei ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck… - Naja, das weiß ja Sev nicht, dass Brighton ihr zwangsfrei gegeben hat *G*) gegeben und machte es selbst. So war sein Hinweis nicht gedacht gewesen, dachte sich Snape, während er sich umsah und ein paar Zutaten begutachtete. Diesem Mann fehlte es einfach an Organisationstalent. Er war zwar ein guter Kaufmann, aber dieser Mangel verhinderte wohl, dass er aus seinem Geschäft mehr machen konnte.

Alan sah sich um, als sich die Tür von Felonwood öffnete und zu seiner Überraschung betrat Professor Snape das Geschäft. Eigentlich war es auch zu seiner Freude, denn so konnte er ihm berichten, wie hilfreich seine Tipps gewesen waren. Er erwiderte sein Nicken zur Begrüßung mit einem leichten Lächeln und wandte sich kurz wieder den Zutaten vor sich zu. Ihn gleich mit begeistertem Danke zu bestürmen, wäre wohl doch sehr unpassend gewesen. Doch als Brighton mit der Bedienung der jungen Frau länger brauchte als gedacht, ging Alan hinüber zu Snape und sprach ihn an. „Guten Morgen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Tipps. Nun hat es funktioniert", sagte er freundlich und sah sein Gegenüber an.

Snape wandte seinen Blick vom Regal vor ihm ab und blickte Alan an. „Morgen... Daran zweifle ich nicht. Bitte...", entgegnete er ruhig und wäre es erneut fehl gegangen, dann sicher nicht aufgrund seines falschen Ermessens.

Alan wusste nicht, was er darauf nun antworten sollte. Snape schien bei so etwas ziemlich von sich überzeugt zu sein. Also nickte er ihm noch einmal freundlich zu und widmete sich dann dem eigentlichen Grund seines Kommens.

Das war Snape in der Tat. Er zweifelte nicht an seinen Fähigkeiten, was Zaubertränke und alles, was damit zu tun hatte, betraf. Er blickte kurz Richtung Brighton, wie weit er mit Bedienen war und wandte sich dann wieder seiner ursprünglichen Tätigkeit zu. Es gab nicht viel Neues zu sehen bei Felonwood, dazu war er viel zu oft hier. Deshalb hoffte Snape, möglichst bald bedient zu werden, damit er weiter konnte.

Alan stand nun dicht am Tresen und wartete, bis Brighton endlich seine Klatsch-Konversation mit der jungen Frau vor ihm beendet hatte. Flirten konnte er auch wirklich wann anders. Er musste nur noch bezahlen, denn alles was er wollte, hatte er bereits gefunden. Doch endlich, ein paar Minuten später, war er an der Reihe und diesmal konnte Brighton plötzlich ganz schnell sein mit dem kassieren.

Snape machte sich auch auf den Weg Richtung Tresen. Er hatte gerade beschlossen, dass Brighton ihm die Bestellung nach Hogwarts schicken sollte, denn er hatte keine Lust, die Tüte die ganze Zeit mit sich herumzuschleppen. So legte er ihm nur den Zettel auf den Tisch, als er an der Reihe war, mit dem Wunsch, es per Eule zu schicken.

Alan war noch nicht einmal aus der Tür, als Brighton Snape mit besten Wünschen für den Tag verabschiedet hatte. Hm, mal sehen wo er hinwollte, dachte sich Alan. Vielleicht konnten sie ja ganz zufällig ein Stück zusammen gehen... Er verlangsamte seine Schritte etwas und trat hinaus in die Sonne.

Snape bedankte sich kühl bei Brighton, denn er konnte seine überfreundliche Art nicht richtig ausstehen. Sie war bei ihm viel zu sehr Fassade. Snape konnte es nicht leiden, wenn ihm jemand was vorzumachen versuchte und es blieb bei fast allen auch nur beim Versuch, denn er hatte keine große Mühe, diese Fassaden zu durchschauen, auch wenn es die betreffenden Leute nicht wahrhaben wollten.

Alan machte sich langsam auf den Weg Richtung Tropfender Kessel. Ein Stück vor ihm lag die Nokturngasse und er fragte sich kurz, ob er von dort noch etwas brauchte.

Snape trat aus dem Laden und steuerte gleich darauf die Nokturngasse an, denn noch war ihm die Winkelgasse und damit Flourish & Blotts eindeutig zu voll. Er hatte es nicht eilig, dennoch hielt er sich nicht unnötig auf und ging zügigen Schrittes. Er wollte die Menschenmassen, die sich gerade durch die Gassen schoben, möglichst schnell hinter sich lassen und an seinem Ziel war für gewöhnlich weniger Trubel.

Auf die Schnelle fiel Alan nichts Wichtiges ein und so ging er weiter seines Weges.

Amanda war gerade in die Nokturngasse appariert. Solche freien Samstage hatten wenigstens den Vorteil, dass sie sich einmal in Ruhe überall umsehen konnte. Relative Ruhe zwar, denn die vielen Menschen störten doch etwas, aber es war besser als kurz vor Ladenschluss noch durch die Geschäfte zu hetzen. Als sie durch die ausnahmsweise mal in seichtes Sonnenlicht getauchte Straße ging, merkte sie, dass sie in ihrer schwarzen Robe definitiv zu warm angezogen war, dabei trug sie schon wirklich kurze Sachen darunter. Es wurde wohl tatsächlich langsam Sommer.

(Will sie sich ausziehen? *lol* - *lach* Nein! Noch nicht zumindest. - Schade, Snape hätte es insgeheim sicher gefallen. GGG* - Hihi, aber da wo sie grad ist, sollte sie das lassen. In der Winkelgasse hätte er vielleicht noch Chancen. *g* - *GG* Ja, sonst kommen die bösen Jungs und Snape muss sie wieder retten. *hoho* - *lach* Hm... Es würde aber nicht grad von Amandas Intelligenz zeugen.)

Snape bog gerade in die Nokturngasse ein und steuerte geradewegs auf einen seiner favorisierten Läden zu, der am Ende der nächsten Seitengasse lag. Er war froh, heute ohne Umhang unterwegs zu sein, denn schon in seiner wie immer schwarzen Robe war es heute warm genug.

Amanda wusste ziemlich genau wo sie hinwollte, andernfalls würde sie sich an diesem Ort auch ungern aufhalten. An weniger sonnigen Tagen und gerade im Winter war es manchmal wirklich unheimlich. Aber nun betrat sie ganz gelassen eines der Geschäfte und begann sich umzusehen. Hier gab es immer viel Neues zu entdecken.

Im Gegensatz zu Amanda hatte Snape keine Probleme damit, sich auch nachts oder im Winter hier aufzuhalten, dennoch vermied er es lieber, wenn er konnte. Er bog in eine kleine Seitengasse ein und ging bis an ihr Ende, wo er schließlich einen kleinen, etwas chaotisch eingerichteten Laden betrat.

Amanda hörte zwar, wie jemand das Geschäft betrat, aber sie las grad in einem der Bücher und sah daher nicht auf. Es war wirklich interessant und wenn es nicht so teuer gewesen wäre, hätte sie es sofort mitgenommen. Nun musste sie länger überlegen und blätterte noch etwas darin.

Auch Snape merkte nicht sofort, dass Amanda auch hier war, denn er ließ als erstes den Blick an den Regalen zu seiner Linken entlang gleiten, bevor er ihn wandern ließ und schließlich am Bücherregal und damit auch auf Amanda hängen blieb. Er zog kurz einen Mundwinkel zu einem halben Grinsen hoch und trat dann nahezu lautlos hinter Amanda ans Regal und griff zielstrebig nach einem Buch. Während er es aus der Reihe zog, begann er mit ruhiger, gedämpfter Stimme zu reden. „Guten Tag, Miss Brown..." Man merkte an seiner Stimme deutlich, dass er heute nicht in Eile war oder sonst in irgendeiner Weise genervt, denn ihr Ton war ausgeglichen und angenehm. (*seufz* - seufz ist gut...... *schmacht*)

Amanda konnte ein leichtes Zusammenzucken vor Schreck nicht unterdrücken. „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape. Schleichen Sie sich immer so an ahnungslose Menschen heran?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Das Buch hatte sie noch in der Hand.

Ein kleines, amüsiertes Grinsen, über ihr Zusammenzucken, huschte über Snapes Gesicht, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Fast immer..., denn dann verhalten sich die Menschen, wie sie wirklich sind..." Er ließ seinen Blick noch für kurze Zeit intensiv auf ihr ruhen, bevor er sich dem Buch in seinen Händen zuwandte und es aufschlug. Vorher stellte er selbstverständlich noch unauffällig fest, welches sie in den Händen hielt.

Amanda wusste schon, wessen wahres Wesen sie demnächst einmal beleuchten wollte. „Und was schließen Sie nun aus meinem Verhalten? Dass ich mich erschrocken habe?" Sie sah ihn freundlich, wie es eben ihre Art war, an. (*lach* Na ob sie sich da nicht zu viel vorgenommen hat... *GGG*)

„Unter anderem...", entgegnete Snape ruhig, während er weiter in seinem Buch blätterte, es aber gleich darauf wieder zusammenklappte und ins Regal zurückstellte. Es war ihm ein wenig zu trivial und bot nichts Neues. Um ihn zum Kauf zu bewegen, musste es schon etwas anderes sein... Sein Blick glitt erneut über die vielen aneinander gereihten Buchrücken.

„Aha." Amanda grinste etwas und wandte sich ebenfalls ihrem Buch zu. Sie war noch immer unentschlossen. Kurz hielt sie es einfach nur in den Händen und starrte auf den Einband, doch dann stellte sie es wieder zurück ins Regal. Auch wenn es schwer fiel, aber das musste noch etwas warten. Ihr Blick schweifte weiter über die Bücher in den Regalen, aber unbestimmter als zuvor.

„Es ist ein gutes Buch...", merkte Snape nur an, als sie es wieder ins Regal stellte. Er wusste, dass es nicht gerade günstig war, aber sehr gut. Dann erspähte er noch ein interessant aussehendes und zog es aus dem Regal.

„Ja, weiß ich...", meinte sie nur ruhig. Sie musste ihm ja nun nicht gerade auf die Nase binden, dass das nicht ganz in ihrem Budget lag.

„Zu teuer, nicht wahr?" Er sah sie nicht an, sondern blätterte durch das kleine, in braunes Leder eingebundene Buch, das er nun in den Händen hielt.

„So kann man es auch sagen." Nur kurz sah sie ihn von der Seite an. Die Tatsache an sich war ja schon schlimm genug, aber es ärgerte sie noch mehr, dass Snape es so problemlos erkannte.

Ihr Seitenblick blieb von ihm nicht unbemerkt, doch er schaute nicht auf. Stattdessen schlug er die letzte Seite des Buchs auf, um dessen Preis zu erfahren, denn es war sehr interessant. Als er den Preis fand, presste er für einen Moment die Lippen zusammen. Das war dann doch ein wenig zu viel, für so wenig Buch. Er ließ es leise zuschnappen, stellte es aber noch nicht zurück ins Regal, sondern behielt es noch in der Hand, während er das restliche Angebot durchging.

Irgendwie war mit diesem Erlebnis der Tag schon so gut wie gelaufen. Snape hatte damit eigentlich gar nichts zu tun, aber dass er ihren Geldmangel so einfach ausgesprochen hatte, führte es ihr nur noch deutlicher vor Augen. Da fragte sie sich schon, wozu sie eigentlich jeden Tag arbeitete. Amanda wandte sich von den Regalen ab und ging auf die andere Seite des Geschäfts. Dort hoffte sie noch Dinge zu finden, die sie wirklich brauchte.

(Oje, die arme... *heul* - Ja echt. Da arbeitet sie wie blöd und kann sich nicht mal ein Buch kaufen... Wird Zeit für einen anderen Arbeitgeber!)

Snape blickte ihr kurz nach, bevor er noch einmal grübelnd auf das Buch schaute. Er stand nun vor einem ähnlichen Problem, wie Amanda gerade eben auch... Sollte er wirklich so viel Geld ausgeben? Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher und behielt es weiter in der Hand. Er wollte sich zuerst einmal weiter im Geschäft umschauen und später entscheiden, bevor er ging.

Amanda stand vor einem der kleinen Tische und sah sich die darauf stehenden Glasschalen an. Eigentlich gab es ähnliche auch bei Felonwood, aber was solche Dinge anging, traute Amanda Brightons Einkauf nicht. Gestern war ihr eine dieser Schalen zersprungen, als sie heißen Zaubertrank hineingegossen hatte. Im Moment konnte sie sich nur noch nicht für eine passende Größe entscheiden.

Snape war mittlerweile in den hinteren Teil des Ladens gegangen, in dem auch etwas dubiose Dinge lagerten, manche wohl auch nicht ganz legal eingeführt, und schaute sich dort um.

Amanda sah sich ebenfalls noch weiter um und fand auch das meiste, von dem was sie gesucht hatte, doch die Sache mit dem Buch ärgerte sie immer noch. Sie ging noch einmal zum Bücherregal und nahm es heraus. Der Preis war wohl wirklich angebracht, aber viel nützte ihr das auch nicht. Sie seufzte leise und blätterte es noch einmal langsam durch.

Eigentlich fand Snape nichts mehr, dass er dringend bräuchte, oder ihn wirklich brennend interessierte. Er war auch gar nicht mit dieser Absicht hierher gekommen, sondern wollte sich eigentlich nur umsehen. Langsam machte er sich wieder auf den Rückweg, in die vorderen Verkaufsräume, als er Amanda noch einmal das Buch durchblättern sah.

Amanda gab es auf, es war einfach zuviel. Sie klappte das Buch zu und stellte es zurück an seinen Platz. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Kasse. Mit dem Kleinkram, den sie nun kaufte, würde sie schon genug ausgeben.

Snape hasste es, unentschlossen zu sein. Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob er das Buch nun kaufen sollte oder nicht. Vielleicht konnte er noch einen günstigeren Preis herausschlagen? Ein Versuch war es wert, denn schließlich hatte er hier schon oft genug teuer eingekauft.

(Ach blöder Geizhals. *gg* Hungern muss er doch im Zweifelsfall eh nicht. *g* - *lol* Sei nicht so hart mit ihm. *lach* - Ist doch so *g*)

Amanda wartete bis der Kunde vor ihr bedient war und bezahlte schließlich ihre Sachen. Der Blick ins Portemonnaie gab ihr heute wirklich den Rest. So schnell wie das Geld immer weg war, könnte man meinen es wäre ein Loch drin, dachte sie. Sie packte in Ruhe alles in ihre Tasche und sah Snape unentschlossen im Geschäft stehen.

Schlussendlich entschied er sich nun doch dafür, das Buch zu kaufen, schließlich gönnte er sich ja sonst nichts. Er ging zur Kasse und legte das Buch hin. Dann würde er eben den Preis zahlen, dachte er sich. Es war ein Buch, das er so schnell nicht mehr finden würde.

Amanda verließ das Geschäft und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Winkelgasse. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, stellte sie fest, dass es halb eins war. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und die meisten Leute waren um diese Zeit essen, denn sonst war es samstags bei Flourish & Blotts nicht auszuhalten. Auch wenn das Geschäft von außen voll aussah, war drinnen nicht so viel los wie erwartet. So konnte sie ohne viel Gedränge in die Abteilung gelangen, zu der sie wollte.

Snape bezahlte sein Buch und verließ das Geschäft. Obwohl er nun nicht mehr vorhatte, weitere Bücher in dieser Preisklasse einzukaufen, wollte er noch bei Flourish & Blotts vorbeischauen, ob das Gedränge erträglich war. So machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in die Winkelgasse und trat wenig später in den Buchladen. Es war zum Glück nicht sehr viel los, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass gerade Mittagszeit war. Ohne weitere Umschweife ging er in die für ihn interessante Abteilung.

Amanda stand vor den Regalen mit den Romanen für Jugendliche. David hatte bald Geburtstag und sich suchte noch ein Geschenk. Aber alle Titel, die sie so las, sprachen sie nicht wirklich an. Eigentlich hatte sie mehr das Gefühl, diese Bücher dort wären ausschließlich für Mädchen geschrieben worden. Sie nahm sich eines der Bücher mit einem sehr absurden Titel heraus und überflog die erste Seite. Mit einem Grinsen schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und stellte es wieder zurück. Also so etwas hatte sie in dem Alter nicht gelesen…

Auf dem Weg zur Abteilung für Klassische Literatur tangierte Snape die Jungendabteilung und erspähte ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag Amanda. Er wunderte sich etwas, warum sie sich bei diesen Büchern herumtrieb, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie ja einen jüngeren Bruder hatte und deshalb möglicherweise dort verweilte. In der Abteilung angekommen, in die er wollte, durchforstete er systematisch die Regale nach interessanter Lektüre. So viele interessante Bücher, dachte er sich, und so wenig Zeit, alle zu lesen.

Da war wirklich nichts dabei, dachte Amanda. Vielleicht meinten die Schriftsteller, dass die Jungs in dem Alter ohnehin alle nur Quidditch im Kopf hätten. Na ja…, sie grinste bei diesem Gedanken. Sie könnte ihm ja auch schon etwas Anspruchsvolleres schenken. So jung war er ja nun auch nicht mehr... Ein wenig Shakespeare konnte nie schaden. Mit einem kleinen schadenfrohen Grinsen ging sie ein paar Regalreihen weiter, in die entsprechende Abteilung und entdeckte dort zu ihrer Verwunderung erneut Professor Snape, der sie allerdings noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Langsam und leise ging sie näher auf ihn zu.

Snape zog gerade Heinrich von Kleists sämtliche Erzählungen aus dem Regal, als er aus dem Augenwinkel Amanda näher kommen sah, die er ohnehin vorhin schon gesehen hatte. Innerlich grinsend tat er weiter so, als ob er sie nicht bemerkt hatte und fing an, das Buch genauer zu studieren.

Amanda ahnte schon, dass er nicht so leicht zu überraschen war wie sie. So stellte sie sich einfach neben ihn und besah sich die Bücher im Regal. Das vor ihr war auf jeden Fall zu viel für ihren Bruder. Wenn es schon etwas Klassisches werden sollte, dann bitte eine Komödie.

„Gab es in der Jugendabteilung nichts passendes, Miss Brown", fragte Snape ein wenig sarkastisch und stellte das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal. Solche Schachtelsätze konnte er abends nicht mehr ertragen, das hatte er in seinen Aufsatzkorrekturen schon genug.

„Nein, ich bin dann doch keine dreizehn mehr und mein Bruder ist kein Mädchen...", meinte sie ruhig.

„Ach nein?" Absichtlich versuchte Snape sie gerade etwas zu reizen, einfach um zu sehen, ob sie sich provozieren lassen würde und griff erneut nach einem Buch. Diesmal Goethes Wahlverwandtschaften.

„Nein... ich hatte immer gehofft man würde das auch sehen... in beiden Fällen." Amanda war trotz des leichten Frusts nicht gestresst und somit ließ sie sich so schnell nicht provozieren.

„Es würde sich sicher feststellen lassen, das ist richtig." Snape hatte Mühe, ein süffisantes Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als er ihr ruhig in die Augen blickte.

„Ja, sicherlich. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie viel Interesse Sie wirklich an meiner Geburtsurkunde hätten und bei David wird Ihnen wahrscheinlich schon bald genug auffallen, was ihn als Jungen identifiziert. Die werden nämlich in einem bestimmten Alter immer so seltsam, wenn Mädchen anwesend sind." Sie grinste ihn leicht an.

„Und bei manchen hört dieses bestimmte Alter nie wieder auf...", entgegnete Snape ruhig und wandte sich wieder dem Klappentext seines Buches zu. Zur Sache mit der Geburtsurkunde verkniff er sich an dieser Stelle lieber einen weiteren Kommentar, schließlich war er nicht Lucius Malfoy.

„Solange Sie nicht dazu gehören..." Amanda grinste noch immer und nahm sich dann auch eines der Bücher, welches vielleicht passend sein könnte.

Er sah sie noch einmal an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich glaube kaum..."

Amanda sah nicht auf. „Dann ist ja gut", meinte sie nur ruhig und las weiter.

Snape widmete sich auch wieder seinem Buch. Es hörte sich gut an, denn es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an alchemische Prozesse. Es wäre sicher interessant, es unter diesem Gesichtspunkt einmal zu lesen.

Amanda beschloss, dass es doch nicht sehr passend war und stellte ihr Buch wieder weg und ging ein Stück weiter. Es war vielleicht auch gar kein guter Zeitpunkt ein Geschenk zu kaufen, in der leicht frustrierten Stimmung, in der sie war.

Sich noch ein wenig umschauend, stand Snape vor dem Regal, doch eigentlich wollte er nicht mehr allzu viel einkaufen. Er hatte ohnehin nicht so viel Zeit zu lesen und das Buch, das er schon gekauft hatte, war schon teuer genug gewesen.

Amanda hatte inzwischen eine der vielen Komödien von Shakespeare in der Hand und fand, dass das doch ganz passend war. Sie las noch kurz darin und beschloss schließlich, es zu kaufen.

Snape indes machte sich gerade auf den Weg zur Kasse. Er würde das Buch von Goethe mitnehmen und nicht mehr weiter stöbern, denn er wusste, wenn er das tat, würde er noch einige andere interessante Lektüren finden.

Amanda stand mittlerweile schon an der Kasse und wartete, dass sie dran kam. Der Laden füllte sich auch schon zusehends wieder. Da hatte sie scheinbar einen wirklich guten Zeitpunkt erwischt. Es wunderte sie schon wieder, dass Snape heute so friedlich war. Was war denn passiert, dass es zu so einem Sinneswechsel bei ihm gekommen war?

Angesichts der Leute, die langsam wieder den Laden bestürmten, wurde Snapes Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig genervter. Große Menschenmassen waren ihm ein Gräuel und er war froh, schon an der Kasse zu stehen und bald wieder im Freien zu sein. Er wartete, bis er an der Reihe war, bezahlte und drängte sich anschließend gegen die Strömung Richtung Ausgang. Solche Momente konnten einem den ganzen schönen Vormittag vermiesen, dachte er bei sich.

Amanda verließ in aller Ruhe Flourish & Blotts und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. Später würde sie noch nach Hogwarts müssen, aber sie war erst für den frühen Abend mit ihrem Bruder verabredet, also hatte sie noch Zeit, um den Tag zu genießen.

Snape machte sich nun auch wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Wieder in seinem Büro angekommen entledigte er sich erst einmal seiner Robe, um die Hitze ein wenig los zu werden. Duschen würde er erst heute Abend gehen, denn er hatte auf dem Heimweg beschlossen, jetzt noch zwei Tränke zu brauen, wenn er schon Zeit hatte.

So machte er sich zuerst daran, das Rheuma-Gel in zwei größere und ein kleines Töpfchen abzufüllen, denn es war nun fertig und auch so geworden, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Danach säuberte er die verschmutzten Arbeitsgeräte und räumte die Lieferung von Felonwood auf, die inzwischen auch angekommen war.

Als er mit allem soweit war, begann er zu brauen – eine Arbeit, die ihm immer wieder Spaß machte. Dieses konzentrierte, fast meditative Arbeiten und der meist würzige Duft der verschiedenen Zutaten waren einfach angenehm.

Während einer etwas größeren Pause in der Brauphase brachte Snape die zwei größeren Töpfchen mit Rheuma-Gel zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel. Diese würde es wohl wieder dazu benutzen, um Dumbledores und vor allem Flitwicks Zipperlein zu behandeln.

Dann setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und verfasste leicht grinsend einen kurzen Brief, den er zusammen mit dem kleinen Töpfchen, welches etwa einer Probengröße entsprach, per Eulenpost wegschickte. Anschließend machte er sich wieder daran, seine beiden Tränke fertig zu stellen.

Die Eule indes flog an ihren Bestimmungsort, bis sie schließlich bei Amanda mit dem Schnabel ans Wohnzimmerfenster klopfte. Der Brief enthielt folgende Nachricht:

_Da Sie sich vor kurzem so dafür interessiert haben und das Ergebnis wie zu erwarten zufrieden stellend ausfiel._

_Behandeln Sie Ihr Rheuma damit..._

_gez. Professor S. Snape_


	13. Abendlicher Gast

**Kapitel 13**

**Abendlicher Gast**

Amanda las Snapes Brief und musste grinsen. Was sollte das denn nun? Sie setze sich wieder in ihren Hängesessel und besah sich das kleine Döschen in ihrer Hand. Das verwunderte Amanda nun wirklich und so ganz konnte sie das nicht einordnen. Es war irgendwie lustig und provozierend zugleich. Vielleicht sollte sie, nachdem sie bei David gewesen war, einfach mal bei ihm vorbeigehen…

Vier Stunden später, gegen halb acht, verließ Amanda die Bibliothek in Hogwarts. Ihre Laune war besser geworden seit dem Vormittag. Sie hatte genügend Ablenkung gehabt und der Nachmittag im Hängesessel, mit einem guten Buch, hatte so einiges wieder ausgeglichen. So beschloss sie wirklich zu Snape zu gehen, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Mit einem sehr viel ruhigeren Gefühl als die vorherigen Male, klopfte sie schließlich an seiner schweren Bürotür und hoffte, dass sie nicht wieder so ungelegen kam.

Snape war grade fertig mit duschen und trocknete sich ab, als er das Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Leise fluchend wickelte er sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und ging eilig aus dem Bad, um seinen Morgenmantel zu holen, den er gegen das Handtuch austauschte. Noch im Gehen Richtung Büro schloss er ihn. Wieso gerade jetzt? Konnte ihn diese Person nicht zehn Minuten später aufsuchen? Im Büro angekommen, ging er Richtung Tür, öffnete jedoch nicht. „Wer ist da", wollte er etwas genervt wissen.

(A/N: Ich hätte ihn mit Handtuch schicker gefunden *g* - *GG* Das glaub ich. *G* Er hat aber noch nasse Haare. Immerhin. *G* - Das schon gut *gg*)

Amanda runzelte etwas die Stirn. Das hörte sich ja ganz toll an. „Amanda Brown...", meinte sie ruhig.

Das war ja so klar gewesen, dachte sich Snape und öffnete im Morgenmantel und mit feuchten Haaren die Tür. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie das ausgesprochene Talent haben, immer unpassend zu kommen, Miss Brown? Hoffentlich ist das nicht in allen Lebensbereichen so. Kommen Sie rein, setzen Sie sich von mir aus...", er deutete auf die zwei Sessel am Kamin seines Büros und zu den Sitzgelegenheiten vor dem Schreibtisch. „... aber rühren sie meine Sachen nicht an. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Daraufhin war er auch schon fast wieder durch eine Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch verschwunden, die erst sichtbar wurde, als er kurz davor stand.

„Tut mir leid...", murmelte Amanda nur, dann war er auch schon wieder weg. Woher sollte sie denn ahnen, dass er gerade aus der Dusche kam? Sie setzte sich in einen der beiden Sessel und wartete mit einem etwas unguten Gefühl darauf, dass Snape wieder kam.

Es brauchte nur etwa drei Minuten, als er wieder durch die Tür kam, die scheinbar nur dann erschien, wenn er durch sie hindurch wollte. Nun war er gekämmt, doch die Haare waren immer noch feucht und er trug ein schwarzes Hemd und eine Hose in der gleichen Farbe. Er kam auf sie zu und blickte sie an. „Also", fragte er nur, um zu erfahren, warum sie hier war.

„Ich wollte mich nach der Haltbarkeit Ihres Gels erkundigen, um zu erfahren, ob ich es in 50 Jahren noch benutzen kann…", meinte sie ruhig und sah ihn an.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und ließ sich langsam und geschmeidig in den Sessel ihr gegenüber gleiten, ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. (A/N: *roar*) „Gel ist nicht ewig haltbar, wenn sie sich also nicht vergiften wollen, dann sollten sie das lieber lassen..." Seine Stimme war ruhig, dennoch ging eine seltsame Spannung von seiner Person aus.

„Gut, danke. Dann kann ich es ja an meine Oma weiter geben", meinte sie freundlich und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an..." Noch immer sah er sie an, ruhig und entspannt in seinem Sessel sitzend.

So langsam fühlte Amanda sich ein wenig angestarrt, wenn auch nicht zwingend unangenehm. „Nachher können Sie sich vor Nachbestellungen gar nicht mehr retten..." Sie grinste ihn leicht an.

„Ich glaube, darauf kann ich verzichten...", meinte er nur ruhig und ließ seinen Blick kurz zur Uhr auf dem Kaminsims wandern.

„Wenn es gut hilft, können Sie das Rezept ja der Öffentlichkeit zuführen." Wahrscheinlich würde er das noch schlimmer finden...

„Ich führe meine Rezepte selten der Öffentlichkeit zu." Das wäre ja noch das schönste, dachte sich Snape. Wenn er eins nicht ausstehen konnte, dann aufdringliche Personen und genau von diesen wäre er dann dauerhaft belagert. Darauf konnte er getrost verzichten. Er sah sie wieder für einen kurzen Moment an, bevor er aufstand. „Wenn Sie mich einen Moment entschuldigen würden... Ich will nicht, dass meine Küche in Flammen aufgeht - es wäre schade um das Essen. Und meine Einrichtung..." Wieder ging er Richtung versteckter Tür, hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Sie hatte das 'Ich kann auch gehen' schon auf den Lippen, doch wieder war er zu schnell verschwunden. Das mit den Rezepten fand Amanda schade, aber das würde sie ihm auch gleich noch mal sagen.

Etwa fünf Minuten später kam Snape wieder, hatte aber weder Essen, noch sonst irgendetwas anderes dabei.

Amanda stand auf, als er den Raum betrat. „Ich denke, ich sollte besser gehen und Sie nicht weiter stören...", meinte sie ruhig, wobei aber eine leichte Unsicherheit schon zu hören war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie gerade unhöflich erschien.

Snape blieb bei seinem Sessel, ihr gegenüber stehen und ließ kurze Zeit seinen Blick über ihre Erscheinung wandern, ohne sie in irgendeiner Form aufdringlich zu mustern. „Ich wollte Sie zwar gerade fragen, ob Sie etwas trinken wollen, aber bitte...", er deutete mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zur Tür, „Sie können auch gehen, wenn Sie wollen."

Noch immer hatte er einen ausgesprochen guten Tag und war deshalb auch dementsprechend höflich. So dachte er sich, als er sein Essen vom Herd nahm, dass er ihr etwas zu trinken anbieten sollte, wenn sie schon vor dem Kamin saßen und nicht am Schreibtisch.

Amanda sah ihn an und wusste für einen Moment wirklich nicht, was sie nun tun sollte, oder was ihr lieber war. Eigentlich war sie ein offener Mensch und so wie es gerade war, sprach nichts dagegen, seine Einladung anzunehmen. „Nein... also... ich dachte, ich störe und wollte nicht so unhöflich sein und Ihnen meine Anwesenheit aufdrücken. Aber sonst würde ich schon gerne etwas trinken." Sie lächelte etwas und diesmal schaffte sie es wieder nicht, ihre leichte Verlegenheit zu verstecken.

„Und was kann ich Ihnen anbieten?" Ihre Verlegenheit entging Snape nicht und er fand es ein wenig amüsant, dass sie gerade nicht so ruhig wie sonst war.

„Hm, was haben Sie denn da", wollte sie freundlich von ihm wissen. Sie erlangte ihr Selbstbewusstsein schnell wieder.

„Hier lässt sich fast alles besorgen, Miss Brown. Die Frage ist also, was sie trinken wollen…", entgegnete er ruhig.

Amanda grinste ganz kurz und überlegte gerade kurz das ‚fast' auszutesten, entschloss sich dann aber doch für etwas Einfacheres. „Ein Wein wäre nett."

„Rot, weiß, rosé?"

„Rot, aber nicht zu schwer, wenn es geht." Sonst würde sie nicht einmal ein Glas trinken können...

Snape verzog kurz das Gesicht, was man als stummes 'hm' deuten konnte und schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab. Gleich darauf erschienen zwei Rotweingläser und ein Dekanter mit Rotwein. Er selbst war auch kein Liebhaber schwerer Rotweine, daher bestand die Gefahr, einen solchen zu erwischen, kaum. Er steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg und goss etwas Wein in die beiden Gläser. Eins nahm er selbst, das andere reichte er Amanda, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er sah ihr lediglich in die Augen, als er ihr das Glas überreichte. (A/N: *kicher*)

„Danke", sagte sie ruhig und nahm das Glas. Dann hob sie es etwas an, um ihm zuzuprosten. Sie lächelte, während sie ihm in die Augen sah, und trank einen Schluck. Der Wein war wirklich lecker und sie wusste genau, dass er wohl ein gutes Stück teurer war, als das was sie normalerweise trank.

„Zum Wohl." Auch er hob ein wenig das Glas und prostete ihr zu, bevor er einen kleinen Schluck nahm, um das Bouquet zu schmecken.

Irgendwie war diese Situation gerade sehr ungewöhnlich, wie Amanda fand. Nach dem ganzen Streit und Stress mit Snape, hätte sie das wirklich nicht erwartet... „Ich wollte Sie noch fragen, warum Sie Ihre Rezepte nicht veröffentlichen. Es ist doch fast so etwas wie verschwendetes Talent."

Er bedeutete ihr wieder, sich zu setzen, während er sich selbst wieder im Sessel niederließ. „Ich habe gerne meine Ruhe, darum", entgegnete er gelassen. „Vielleicht lasse ich es postum veröffentlichen...", er grinste kurz leicht, „Dann ist es mir egal, ob es Aufsehen erregt, oder nicht." Er trank noch einen Schluck Wein, bevor er sich etwas vorbeugte und das Glas auf den Tisch stellte.

Amanda trank ebenfalls noch einen Schluck, behielt aber das Glas in der Hand. „Ja, wenn Sie nicht darauf aus sind, den Ruhm zu ernten, wäre das wohl eine gute Lösung. Ich fände es nur schade, wenn solche neuen Entwicklungen in irgendeiner Schublade verstauben", sagte sie freundlich.

„Hm", brummte er nur leise. Der Ruhm wäre noch nicht einmal das Negative daran, fand er, solange er trotz Ruhm seine Ruhe hatte. Doch dem wäre eben nicht so und deshalb verzichtete er lieber auf diesen Ruhm.

„Oder Sie wählen ein Pseudonym, dann könnten die Leute Sie höchstens per Post stören..."

„Ich will überhaupt nicht gestört werden. Nicht einmal per Post, Miss Brown."

„Die müssten Sie ja nicht lesen... Dafür hat man ja einen Papierkorb erfunden." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Er zog einen Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Grinsen hoch. „Selbst dafür ist mir meine seltene Freizeit zu kostbar, als dass ich sie mit Post sortieren zubringen will...", entgegnete er ruhig und nahm wieder einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, das er nun in der Hand behielt.

„Hm... dann kann ich Ihnen auch nicht helfen... Na ich weiß ja zu wem es gehört, wenn ich das Gel mal irgendwo sehe." Sie grinste leicht.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es würde mich ein wenig verwundern, wenn Sie es irgendwo sähen, denn dann wäre es entweder Ihr eigenes, oder Sie befänden sich in Flitwicks oder Dumbledores Bad oder Schlafzimmer..."

„Ich meinte auch eigentlich mehr das Rezept, falls sie doch ihre Meinung ändern sollten..." Amanda musste etwas grinsen bei der Vorstellung, ungebeten in Dumbledores Bad oder Schlafzimmer zu stehen.

„Das bezweifle ich... Außer ich finde einen Dummen, der mir die Post sortiert." Auch er musste etwas grinsen, trank aber gleich darauf noch einen Schluck Wein.

„Fragen Sie doch einen Hauself, der hat ja keine andere Wahl. Allerdings kann ich schlecht einschätzen, wie fähig die dafür sind." Beinahe hätte sie aus Spaß gesagt, dass sie das ja machen könnte, aber nachher nahm er sie noch ernst.

„Ich denke nicht, dass eine Hauselfe dafür geeignet wäre..."

(A/N: Hehe. Er könnte es ja Schüler beim Nachsitzen machen lassen, wie Lockhart *gg* - Sicherlich nicht. *GG*)

„Gut, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Aber schade wäre es trotzdem..."

„Man kann eben nicht alles haben..."

„Nein, kann man nicht. Aber da halten Sie sich ja höchstens selbst auf." Amanda war freundlich und hatte weder einen Vorwurf noch sonst irgendwas in der Stimme. Sie trank noch einen Schluck Wein und sah ihn dann an. (A/N: Uh, wenn das mal nicht zu weit ging.)

Er sah sie einen Moment nur an und presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, die sich so zu verschmälern begannen. „Das kann man sehen, wie man will", entgegnete er, nicht mehr ganz so ruhig und gelassen, wie noch zuvor.

„Ja, bestimmt." Amanda blieb ruhig, auch wenn ihr seine Tonänderung nicht entgangen war.

Snape schwieg und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Irgendwie ging dieses Gespräch gerade in eine Richtung, die ihm nicht sehr gefiel. Es wäre besser, sie würden das Thema wechseln und vor allem nicht mehr von ihm sprechen. Er redete nicht gerne über sich selbst, vor allem nicht mit Menschen, die er kaum kannte.

Amanda wusste nicht recht, was sie gerade sagen sollte, also schwieg sie erst einmal und trank auch einen Schluck. Doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein, was sie ohnehin noch fragen wollte. „Entschuldigen Sie die Nachfrage, aber wie ist Davids Verhalten im Unterricht? Noch genauso schlimm?"

„Es hat sich nicht merklich verbessert."

Amanda nickte und seufzte leise. „Ja, so etwas dachte ich mir irgendwie..."

Snape schaute sie ein wenig fragend an. „Wie darf ich dann Ihre Frage verstehen, wenn Sie es sich ohnehin dachten?"

„Ich hätte mich doch auch irren können."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sich das Verhalten Ihres Bruders noch so grundlegend ändern wird, wie es nötig wäre." Er trank noch einen Schluck Wein.

„Seltsames Phänomen, wenn ich ihn frage, sagt er mir jedes Mal die richtigen Antworten." Snape Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Was wollen Sie damit jetzt andeuten, Miss Brown", fragte er sie mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme. Die Frage war für ihn fast rein rhetorisch, denn er fasste diese Bemerkung auch ohne weitere Erklärungen oder Versuche, sich herauszureden, als Kritik an seiner Person auf.

„Gar nichts. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso sein Gehirn das nicht zusammen bekommt, wenn es nötig ist. Das hat mit Ihnen gar nichts zu tun." Sie merkte schon, dass sie ihn gereizt hatte.

„Das will ich schwer hoffen...", entgegnete er nur, noch immer ein wenig verstimmt. Auch dieses Thema war nichts, worüber er sich noch länger unterhalten wollte, denn es provozierte nur den Streit und genau das wollte er nicht. Er hatte keine Lust, sich diesen Tag noch so kurz vor Schluss versauen zu lassen.

Amanda schwieg dazu besser und trank etwas Wein. Eigentlich hätte sie ahnen sollen, dass ihn so etwas verärgert, dabei war es wirklich kein Vorwurf gegen ihn gewesen.

Snape hatte es aber so aufgefasst, denn es war bisher immer so gewesen, dass ihm seine Unterrichtsmethoden als schlecht vorgeworfen worden waren und es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sich Amanda negativ über ihn geäußert hätte. Er hatte ihre Unterhaltung mit ihrem Bruder auf dem Gang noch sehr gut in Erinnerung.

Amanda trank den letzten Schluck Wein aus ihrem Glas und drehte das Glas in ihren Händen. Wie sollte sie denn noch ein Gesprächsthema finden, wenn sie nicht wusste, ob er sich dadurch nicht angegriffen fühlte.

„Wenn Sie noch etwas wollen, dann schenken Sie sich nach..." Er deutete kurz auf den Dekanter auf dem Tisch, stellte sein Glas ab und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.

„Danke..." Sie schenkte sich noch etwas nach, aber nur ein halbes Glas.

Snape blickte sie noch kurz an, ging dann aber Richtung Schreibtisch, in dessen Nähe auch ein Teil seiner Bücher, geordnet nach Thematik, in einem Regal standen. Als er davor stand, griff er zielstrebig nach einem der Bände und zog es heraus.

Amanda hatte sich nach ihm umgesehen und wunderte sich, was er nun vorhatte.

Er blickte kurz darauf und strich etwas den Staub vom Einband, denn das Buch hatte einige Zeit unbenutzt im Regal gestanden. Es war mal wieder Zeit, zu putzen, dachte sich Snape und ging mit dem Buch wieder zurück zu Amanda. Neben ihr blieb er stehen und reichte ihr das Werk, welches schon ein paar leichte Gebrauchsspuren aufwies. Es war das Buch, das sie sich heute Morgen noch angesehen, aber nicht gekauft hatte. „Schauen Sie es sich an, wenn Sie wollen..."

Amanda musste lächeln und nahm ihm das Buch ab. „Danke, aber hinterher will ich es wahrscheinlich nur noch viel mehr haben..." Langsam fuhr sie mit der Hand über den Einband und schlug es dann auf.

„Dann sollten Sie es sich entweder gönnen, oder sich schenken lassen..."

Das Buch hatte schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel, war aber trotzdem noch sehr gut erhalten, denn Snape war ein Mensch, der auf seine Bücher sehr viel Wert legte und sie dementsprechend behandelte. Trotzdem fanden sich so einige handgeschriebene Notizen und Ergänzungen auf den einzelnen Seiten. Ein Beweis dafür, dass er schon viel damit gearbeitet hatte.

„Das mit dem Gönnen muss einfach noch etwas warten, das ist auch schon alles", meinte sie ruhig und versuchte möglichst nicht durchblicken zu lassen, wie sehr es sie ärgerte. Sie blätterte weiter durch das Buch und fand die handschriftlichen Ergänzungen genauso interessant, wie den eigentlichen Inhalt.

Snape setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber in den Sessel und nahm sein Weinglas in die Hand. Während er einen Schluck trank, beobachtete er sie ein wenig dabei, wie sie interessiert in seinem Buch blätterte. Es gab nicht viele die er kannte, die sich so sehr für diese Materie begeistern konnten wie er, aber Amanda war offensichtlich eine dieser wenigen Personen.

Amanda spürte seinen Blick auf sich, aber das störte sie gerade nicht weiter. Sie blätterte weiter in seinem Buch und las das eine oder andere Rezept durch. Es war wirklich gut, aber das änderte auch nichts daran, dass sie nachher nichts mehr zu essen haben würde, würde sie es sich kaufen.

Snape nippte ab und zu an seinem Wein und dachte nach, während er seinen Blick ein wenig durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Er wusste gerade nicht so recht, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Irgendwie war er heute Abend, ohne es wirklich bewusst zu steuern, recht privat geworden, mit Amanda.


	14. Abendessen

**Kapitel 14**

**Abendessen**

Amanda war am Ende angekommen und schlug das Buch zu. Sie blickte zu Snape und lächelte leicht. „Danke. Es ist wirklich sehr interessant."

Er sah sie wieder an, als sie das Buch schloss und ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Bitte", entgegnete er. Nach einer kleinen Pause redete er weiter. „Haben Sie eigentlich Hunger?"

(A/N: *kicher* Das fragt er jetzt nicht wirklich, oder? - *lol* Doch, natürlich fragt er. *g* Er hat Hunger, und das Essen wird kalt. *G*)

Amanda versuchte nicht zu überrascht zu wirken. Was sollte sie nun darauf antworten? Ja, sie hatte Hunger, aber ob sie wirklich mit ihm zusammen essen sollte? Das war alles so plötzlich und ungewöhnlich und passte so gar nicht in das Bild, dass sie von ihm hatte. Es hatte sich wirklich nach einer freundlichen Frage angehört und nicht nach einen unterschwelligen Rauswurf. „Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber wenn Sie lieber alleine essen wollen, kann ich auch gehen, wo ich so unangekündigt hier aufgetaucht bin..." Sie wusste nicht wie sie es am besten sagen sollte, sie wollte sich einfach nicht aufdrängen.

Snape war im Grunde selbst ein wenig von sich selbst überrascht, dass er sie das wirklich gefragt hatte. Doch er selbst war schon eine Weile hungrig und einfach so vor die Tür setzen wollte er sie nicht. Dazu hatte er gerade nicht die passende Laune, also gab es nur diese Alternative. „Ich würde Sie wohl kaum fragen, ob Sie hungrig sind, wenn ich ohnehin vorhabe, alleine zu essen, oder?" Er stand aus seinem Sessel auf und sah sie fragend an.

Sie lächelte leicht verlegen. „Nein wohl nicht."

„Also...", entgegnete er ruhig und nicht böse. Dann ging er wieder in Richtung seiner Privaträume und war für kurze Zeit verschwunden.

Amanda sah ihm kurz nach und blickte sich dann noch einmal in seinem Büro um. So ganz wusste sie nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Da war gerade ein ziemlicher Haufen Verwirrung in ihrem Kopf - von Dingen, die so gar nicht zusammen passen wollten.

Snape richtete mit geübten Handgriffen das Essen auf zwei Tellern an. Es waren keine allzu großen Portionen mehr, nachdem er es aufgeteilt hatte, denn es war schließlich ursprünglich nur für eine Person gedacht gewesen. Dennoch war es nicht so wenig, dass man nicht den Hunger damit hätte stillen können. Zur Not, dachte sich Snape, gäbe es ja noch die Küche und die Hauselfen... Er stellte die angerichteten Gerichte auf ein Tablett und legte Besteck und Servietten dazu. Dann trug er es zurück in sein Büro.

Irgendwie war es eine komische Situation, dachte Snape. Er wollte wirklich mit Amanda essen?!? Der Frau, die ihn erst vor kurzer Zeit noch so aufgeregt und verärgert hatte, dass er sie am liebsten umgebracht hätte? Es war heute schon ein seltsamer Tag, denn es machte ihm im Moment nicht einmal sehr viel aus. Dabei hatte er bisher kaum Alkohol getrunken. An beeinträchtigten Sinnen konnte es also kaum liegen, dass dies alles geschah.

Amanda sah auf, als Snape wieder in den Raum kam. Ihr erschien der ganze Tag auch etwas merkwürdig, aber nicht unangenehm.

Als unangenehm empfand er es auch nicht, solange sie keine empfindlichen Gesprächsthemen anschnitten. Dennoch verwunderte es ihn, wie dieser Abend verlief. Er stellte das Tablett auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch, denn er herbeigezaubert hatte und deckte dann den Tisch. Am Ende stellte er ihr und sich selbst den Teller mit Essen hin. „Falls es nicht reicht, lasse ich eine Hauselfe kommen. Es war eigentlich nur für eine Person gedacht." Er nahm sein Besteck in die Hand.

„Danke. Ich denke, ich werde schon satt werden." Sie nahm ebenfalls ihr Besteck.

„Guten Appetit."

„Danke gleichfalls." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Danke." Er lächelte ganz kurz zurück und begann dann zu essen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Situation, in der er sich heute Abend befand, völlig absurd und komisch war. Er hatte keine richtige Erklärung dafür, warum es hatte soweit kommen können, denn geplant war es ganz sicher nicht gewesen. Irgendwie hatte dieser Brief mit der Rheuma-Salbe eine fast beängstigende Eigendynamik entwickelt und war nun zu dieser Sache ausgeufert.

Amanda begann ebenfalls zu essen und es war wirklich lecker. Als sie weiter über den Abend nachdachte, konnte sie das kleine Grinsen um ihren Mund nicht unterdrücken.

Snape bemerkte das und fragte sich ernsthaft, wieso sie grinste. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass ihr sein Essen nicht schmeckte, dennoch war es möglich. Fragend blickte er sie an, erst einmal ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Amanda bemerkte den Blick und beschloss das besser aufzuklären, bevor das zu irgendwelchen Missverständnissen führte. „Oh, tut mir leid. Es ist nur etwas überraschend alles." Sie bemühte sich, wieder ernst zu sein.

„Ach so... hm, ja. Dieser Gedanke ist mir heute auch schon gekommen." Er musste kurz ein wenig grinsen, aß dann aber weiter.

Amanda schmunzelte noch etwas vor sich hin, aß aber auch weiter. „Es ist sehr lecker", meinte sie nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Danke." Auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, Komplimente an seine Arbeit hörte er, wie jeder andere Mensch, gerne. Noch eine Weile aß er schweigend weiter, bis sein Teller schließlich leer war und er nach seinem Weinglas griff und sich im Sessel ein wenig zurücklehnte.

Als Amanda ihren Teller geleert hatte, war sie satt. Die kleine Portion hatte sie nicht gestört, denn sie aß meist ohnehin nicht soviel auf einmal. Sie trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein und sah Snape an.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, während Snape einen Schluck von seinem Wein trank. Wiederum stellte er sich die Frage, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Wieso war es eigentlich so schwierig, einen Abend zu zweit zu verbringen?

Es schien fast unmöglich, irgendetwas aus diesen dunklen Augen zu lesen. Amanda sah in sie, gab allerdings das Forschen sehr schnell auf. Inzwischen war sie schon sehr viel mehr Alans Meinung, dass Snape eher interessant, als unfreundlich war. Zumindest im Moment.

„Sind Sie satt geworden?" Noch immer blickte er sie ruhig an, das Glas mit Wein in der Hand. Er wusste nicht, welches Gespräch er sonst führen sollte, wollte aber eine längere, peinliche Stille vermeiden.

„Ja, das hat völlig gereicht." Sie trank noch etwas Wein und stellte dann ihr Glas ab.

„Gut." Schon wieder hatte dieses Gespräch ein Ende gefunden, dachte sich Snape. Es grenzte schon fast an Arbeit, diesen Abend angenehm zu halten. Ein Grund, der für das Alleinsein sprach. Man musste sich nicht unterhalten...

„Sind Sie eigentlich das ganze Jahr über hier? Also auch in den Ferien", wollte Amanda wissen. Das hatte sie schon immer interessiert.

Bedächtig stellte Snape das Glas ab und lehnte sich dann wieder in seinem Sessel zurück. Er antwortete nicht gleich, denn er war sich nicht sofort klar darüber, in wieweit er ihr diese Frage überhaupt beantworten sollte, denn schließlich betraf sie sein Privatleben, über welches er nicht gerne sprach. „Die meiste Zeit, ja", antwortete er schließlich ruhig, während er sie ansah.

Amanda nickte. „Hab mich als Schülerin immer gefragt, was die Lehrer während der Ferien machen, wenn keiner hier ist."

„Das was alle anderen auch machen. Ferien."

Amanda musste kichern. „Entschuldigung, ich musste mir nur gerade Professor Dumbledore an einem sonnigen Südseestrand, mit Hawaiihemd und Cocktail vorstellen..."

Snape musste kurz lachen, als sie das sagte. Leicht grinsend entgegnete er lediglich: „Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er in der Südsee auch schon war..." Er wusste, dass Dumbledore ein viel gereister Mann war, genaueres war ihm aber nicht bekannt und selbst wenn es so gewesen wäre, hätte er es nicht ohne weiteres weitererzählt.

(*GG* Überraschung! *lach* *seufz bei dem Gedanken* *umfall* - Hihi, süß... Also Sev - *GG* Gell *lach* *seufz*)

Mit der Antwort hatte Amanda nun gar nicht gerechnet, sie lachte auch und sah ihr Gegenüber an. „Irgendwie ist es trotzdem eine lustige Vorstellung..."

„Tja. Er ist eben schlussendlich auch nur ein normaler Mensch, wie jeder andere." Seine Miene war mittlerweile wieder ruhig und recht entspannt.

„Ja, sicher... Aber ich finde es immer schwierig, sich Leute, die man nur in ihren dicken Roben kennt, in Badehose am Pool vorzustellen." Sie trank den letzten Schluck Wein aus ihrem Glas.

„Da ich noch nie mit Dumbledore in Urlaub war, weiß ich nicht, ob er sich so am Pool aufhält, aber ich bezweifle es."

„Ja, ich irgendwie auch... Aber es war ja auch nur ein Beispiel."

„Sie können sich also keinen der Lehrer in der Südsee, in Badehose am Pool vorstellen..." Es war halb Frage, halb Feststellung.

„Hm... Nein, ich glaube eigentlich nicht. Aber alle, die hier im Moment unterrichten, kenn ich ja auch nicht. Bin ja doch schon etwas länger aus der Schule." Das sparte sie sich zum Glück mal.

„Nun, ich kenne noch einige aus meiner eigenen Schulzeit, dann dürfte es auf Sie auch zutreffen, schließlich wurden Sie nach mir eingeschult. Flitwick, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Binns..." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und ich würde einmal behaupten, mich kennen Sie mittlerweile auch. Wenn man es kennen nennen will..." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich etwas und er trank noch einen Schluck Wein.

„Ja, sicher. Aber bei früheren Lehrern sind solche Vorstellungen noch schwieriger als bei Personen, die man woanders her kennt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um über Snapes nächsten Satz nachzudenken. „Na ja immerhin weiß ich Ihren Namen, Ihren Arbeitsplatz, kenne einen Teil Ihrer Vorlieben und weiß, dass Sie älter sind als ich. Oberflächlich betrachtet ist das sicherlich ‚kennen'..."

Snape runzelte etwas die Stirn, denn ihm war Amandas Logik gerade nicht ganz klar geworden. Er wollte aber darauf gerade nicht weiter eingehen, denn das würde nur zu unendlichen, abstrusen Diskussionen führen, die wahrscheinlich dauerhaft aneinander vorbei gehen würden. Zudem war es wohl eine Art weiblicher Logik, der er als Mann wohl ohnehin nicht folgen konnte, auch wenn er sich bemühen würde. „Das mag sein. So, woher kennen Sie denn einen Teil meiner Vorlieben?" Er hob fragend die Augenbraue, während er sein nahezu geleertes Weinglas zwischen den Fingern langsam drehte und sie ansah.

„Ein Interesse an Zaubertränken werden Sie wohl kaum abstreiten und Sie scheinen außerdem gerne zu lesen."

„Hm... Nein, ich werde beides nicht abstreiten."

„Das wären dann ja schon mal zwei Vorlieben, oder?"

„Tja... Da muss ich Ihnen wohl ausnahmsweise Recht geben..."

Sie grinste ihn triumphierend an. „Das ist wirklich mal etwas anderes…"

„Gewöhnen Sie sich nicht daran, Miss Brown..." Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte kurz über sein Gesicht, bevor er sein Glas vollends leerte.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich wird mir dazu auch gar keine Zeit bleiben."

„Wieso meinen Sie?" Er nahm, während er sprach, den Dekanter und schenkte ihnen beiden Wein nach.

„Ach, Ihnen fällt bestimmt bald etwas ein, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich im Unrecht bin." Sie sah ihn etwas herausfordernd an und bedankte sich dann kurz für den Wein.

„Unrecht? Dass ich nicht gerne lese und ein ausgesprochenes Interesse an Zaubertränken habe?"

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Irgendetwas anderes, bei einem anderen Thema."

„Davon sollten Sie ausgehen, ja." Er hob ein wenig das Glas, um ihr zuzuprosten, trank einen Schluck und lehnte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.

Amanda tat es ihm gleich und trank auch etwas. Während sie Snape ansah, überlegte sie, ob sie das eben Gesagte arrogant finden sollte, oder nicht, aber eigentlich war sein Ton nicht so gewesen... „Ich warte schon ganz begeistert darauf", meinte sie ironisch.

„Das kann ich mir direkt vorstellen..."

„Und wahrscheinlich werden wir uns beide danach furchtbar über den anderen ärgern..." Sie grinste etwas.

„Das wäre durchaus wahrscheinlich." Auch er musste ein wenig grinsen.

Amanda nickte und trank von ihrem Wein. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch Snapes Büro schweifen. Zum Teil würde der Inhalt der Gläser jedem Gruselkabinett Konkurrenz machen, aber sie war das ja gewohnt. Im Lager von Felonwood sah es nicht viel anders aus. Sie schmunzelte etwas. „Jetzt weiß ich ja, wen ich fragen muss, wenn ich irgendetwas überhaupt nicht bekommen kann..." Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Snape.

„Fragen können Sie..." Er sah sie ruhig an und trank wieder ein wenig Wein.

„Aber bekommen tu ich es dann nicht, oder wie?"

„Das käme ganz darauf an... Schließlich bin ich weder ein Händler, noch ein Leihbüro."

„Auf was? Für wen es ist? Oder wie viel Geld es gibt?"

„Für wen es ist, was es ist und auf noch so einige andere Sachen. Abgesehen davon, brauche ich meine Sachen selbst. Ich besitze das alles schließlich nicht zum Spaß."

Amanda nickte. „Ja, das versteh ich. Das war ja eigentlich auch ein Kompliment an Ihre Sammlung."

„Dann sollten Sie sich das nächste Mal vielleicht präziser ausdrücken, Miss Brown. Trotzdem danke für das Kompliment." Er musste ein wenig kürzer treten mit dem Wein, dachte sich Snape. Das war schon das dritte Glas, das er in den Händen hielt und es war schon wieder fast leer. Er hatte nicht vor, in irgendeiner Form alkoholisiert aufzutreten.

Amandas Blick fiel ebenfalls kurz auf ihr Glas, aber nach ihrem geistigen Zustand konnte sie noch ein wenig Wein vertragen. „Bitte. Ich hätte gar nicht mehr soviel Platz bei mir, für so viele Gläser…"

„Wie gesagt, ich brauche es für meine Arbeit...", entgegnete er ruhig. „Wie umfangreich ist denn Ihre Sammlung?"

„Es beschränkt sich eigentlich weitestgehend auf das, was ich oft brauche. Aber wenn ich etwas brauche, hab ich es ja auch nicht so weit, um es zu besorgen. Ich habe aber auch nicht so viel Platz, um alles passend zu lagern. Und ich muss keine Gläser mit Kakerlaken oder ähnlichen in meinem Schlafzimmer haben..." Amanda grinste leicht.

„Falls es Sie beruhigt... meine Zutaten lagern alle hier in diesem Raum. Meine Privaträume sind das, was sie sein sollen - privat. Ich schlafe auch nicht neben Kakerlaken." Snape stellte sein leeres Glas hin und stand auf.

„Das hatte ich eigentlich auch nicht angenommen..." Interessant zu wissen, dachte Amanda bei sich.

„Bei Ihnen kann man nie wissen...", entgegnete er lediglich in ruhigem Ton und ging noch einmal zum Bücherregal.

„Das wäre ja auch langweilig..." Sie grinste frech und sah ihm kurz nach, bevor sie noch einen Schluck Wein trank.

„Allerdings." Er zog ein, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch heraus und kam zurück.

Amanda sah ihm zu und fragte sich was er vorhatte.

„Hier..." Er kam zu ihr und reichte ihr das Buch. „Vielleicht wäre das was für Sie, es ist ähnlich wie das, was Sie vorhin angesehen haben, nur preislich etwas günstiger."

„Oh... danke." Sie nahm ihm das Buch ab, las den Titel und schlug es dann auf, um ein paar Seiten zu lesen.

Er blieb neben ihr stehen und sah ihr dabei ein wenig zu.

Das Buch war wirklich ähnlich interessant, wie das andere. Amanda spürte deutlich Snapes Blicke auf sich und diese ließen sie seltsamerweise nicht so kalt wie sonst. Es machte sie ganz eindeutig nervös.

Sie fand in einem Rezept ein paar Notizen, die so klein waren, dass sie nicht lesbar waren. „Entschuldigen Sie, verraten Sie mir was da steht?" Amanda deutet auf die Stelle im Buch.

Snape senkte den Blick auf die Stelle, an der ihr Finger ruhte. Aus dieser Entfernung konnte selbst er seine eigene Schrift nicht entziffern, deshalb beugte er sich ein wenig herunter und besah sich seine Notizen. Er deutete auf die einzelnen Stellen und erklärte ihr, was seine Vermerke zu bedeuten hatten. Nachdem er geendet hatte, blickte er sie an, wie um zu sehen, ob sie ihm auch folgen konnte und alles verstanden hatte. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie nahe er ihr eigentlich gekommen war. Sogleich war es ihm etwas unangenehm und innerlich spürte er, wie sie ihn zu verunsichern begann, doch nach außen ließ er noch nichts erkennen.

Amanda hörte interessiert zu und versuchte seine Gedanken nachzuvollziehen, was ihr zum Glück auch gelang. Als Snape mit seinen Erklärungen geendet hatte, sah er sie fragend an und erst da wurde Amanda plötzlich die Nähe zwischen ihnen bewusst. Es störte sie nicht wirklich, aber irgendetwas war seltsam daran. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen, nickte und lächelte leicht. (Hihi... Ahhh *g* - Aaaaaaaaaaaah! *lach* Omg... *kicher*)

Auch er blickte ihr still in die Augen und deutete ein Lächeln an, weil sie ihm offenbar folgen konnte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, so zu verharren und irgendwas in ihm sagte ihm deutlich, dass er wieder etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sie beide bringen sollte, dennoch tat er die nächsten Sekunden nichts.

In Amanda machte sich langsam aber sicher ein Gefühl breit, bei dem ihr Kopf sagte, sie sollte ganz schnell wegsehen, der Rest sich aber dafür entschied, den Blickkontakt zu halten. Unbewusst wurde sie wieder ernster und forschte etwas in den schwarzen Augen, die ihren nun so nah waren.

Snapes Blick senkte sich weiter in ihre braunen Augen, ohne auch nur irgendetwas Bestimmtes zu suchen. Seine Haltung war unbequem und dennoch machte es ihm gerade nichts aus. Irgendetwas war gerade zu fesselnd - zu stark, denn er hatte das Gefühl, als ob seine Gliedmaßen nicht mehr mit seinem Gehirn verbunden waren, oder auch umgekehrt.

Unbewusst näherte er sich ihr noch ein paar Millimeter und blickte sie weiter an. Er hörte sie atmen und spürte in regelmäßigen Abständen einen warmen Hauch im Gesicht, was seine angeschlagenen Sinne nur noch mehr verwirrte. Er war hier in eine Situation geraten, die ihm genauso unangenehm war, wie er sie prickelnd fand. Es war ein Zwiespalt...

Amanda spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und war völlig eingehüllt in seinen Geruch nach Kräutern. Es war absurd, aber selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie nicht wegsehen können, obwohl ihr Gehirn noch immer sagte, dass sie es tun sollte. Seine Nähe war viel angenehmer als zuvor und für einen Moment, musste sie sich beherrschen nicht einfach die Augen zu schließen, um es genießen zu können.

In Snapes Innerem trug sich gerade ein kleiner Kampf aus. Etwas in ihm wollte so verharren, oder noch weiter gehen, andererseits sagte etwas in ihm, dass er ihr schon zu nahe gekommen war, oder vielmehr sie ihm. Doch er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl, als sei sein Körper autonom geworden und würde nicht mehr auf Befehle seines Gehirns hören.

Auch wenn er dieses Gefühl hatte, war dem nicht so, denn er näherte sich Amandas Gesicht noch ein wenig mehr, ohne auch nur einmal seinen Blick von ihren Augen zu lösen. Sein Stammhirn hatte die Kontrolle übernommen und sein kurzes Zögern, bevor seine Lippen das erste Mal ein wenig die ihren berührte, war lediglich das letzte Aufbäumen seines Verstandes.

(*kicher* *kreisch* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Der erste kleine Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuss! *sing* Your lips are venomous poison... *kicher* - *kicher* Ach Himmel, wie niedlich... - Ja *kicher*)

Amanda war überrascht und gleichzeitig war sie es nicht. Seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, fühlte sich im Moment einfach nur gut an und sie konnte den Wunsch nach mehr nicht unterdrücken. Sie schloss die Augen und küsste ihn sanft und vorsichtig.

Auch Snape gab sich schlussendlich dem Unvermeidlichen hin. Er schloss auch die Augen und erwiderte. Zu Anfang genauso vorsichtig wie Amanda, doch schnell fand sein Charakter in seinem Kuss Ausdruck. Er behielt gerne die Führung, bei allem was er tat, so auch beim Küssen. Trotz allem wurde er weder grob noch hart.

Amanda wehrte sich nicht gegen ihn, sondern ließ ihn gewähren und versank immer mehr in diesem Kuss. Es war nur Zufall, dass ihre Hand seinen Arm fand und sie sich daran festhielt. Ganz weit hinten in ihrem Kopf meldete sich noch einmal kurz ihr Verstand, um sie von dem abzuhalten was sie tat, aber sie genoss diesen Kuss viel zu sehr.


	15. Störung mit Folgen

**Kapitel 15**

**Störung mit Folgen**

Er küsste sie weiter und stützte sich etwas auf der Armlehne des Sessels auf. Auch er genoss das Spiel ihrer Zungen, welches langsam immer fordernder und von ihm dirigiert wurde. Es war schon länger her, dass Snape so engen Kontakt zu einer Frau hatte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Bürotür. Das plötzliche, laute Geräusch riss ihn jäh in die Realität zurück. Sofort beendete er den Kuss, richtete sich auf und versuchte wieder seine Fassung zu erlangen. Dies gelang ihm auch recht schnell wieder, dennoch blieb ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm zurück.

Was hatte er gerade getan?! Snapes Miene wurde binnen Sekunden wieder verschlossen und streng. Wer immer ihn gerade gestört hatte, dem würde es sogleich Leid tun. Flüchtig sah er noch einmal zu Amanda, bevor er zur Tür blickte und barsch herein bat. Man merkte seiner Stimme deutlich an, was er über diese Störung dachte.

Amanda fühlte sich, wie wenn sie einmal auf den Kopf gestellt und durchgeschüttelt worden war. Was war das bloß eben gewesen? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie bleiben oder gehen sollte, auch wenn ihr Gehen die definitiv bessere Alternative schien. Hatte sie wirklich gerade Snape geküsst?

Die Tür öffnete sich und McGonagall trat herein. „Guten Abend Severus", sagte sie ruhig und unbeeindruckt von seinem Ton.

Ihr Blick ging kurz zu Amanda und sie fragte sich, was sie hier tat. Ihr entgingen auch nicht die zwei leeren Teller und die Rotweingläser. Das verwunderte sie doch sehr. Dennoch hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken und sie blickte wieder Snape an. „Albus verlangt uns Hauslehrer zu sprechen. Es ist wichtig."

Snape schnaubte. „Gleich?" „Ja, gleich." McGonagall war weiter ruhig und bestimmt. Sie war sein Auftreten schon gewohnt.

„Von mir aus. Ich bin in fünf Minuten da..." Man hörte ihm deutlich an, wie sehr ihm das alles gerade gegen den Strich ging.

Amanda war in der Zwischenzeit schon aufgestanden und hatte ihre Tasche in der Hand. So wurde ihr die Entscheidung zu gehen wenigstens abgenommen. Am meisten verunsicherte sie aber gerade Snapes Verhalten. War er so grantig, weil sie unterbrochen worden waren, oder weil sie sich geküsst hatten?

„Gut", entgegnete McGonagall. Sie blickte noch einmal kurz Amanda an, danach verschwand sie wieder aus dem Büro.

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dachte Snape. Was sollte er nun mit dieser Situation anfangen? Er hatte Amanda geküsst... Warum eigentlich? Es war gut... aber es war falsch! Er war verärgert. Nicht nur über Dumbledore und McGonagalls Störung, sondern irgendwie auch über sich selbst. Was war in ihn gefahren?! Wieso hatte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt? Jetzt war er in dieser unangenehmen Situation und musste zusehen, wie er da am besten wieder heraus kam.

Er versuchte, seinen Ärger über die ganze Sache etwas hinunterzuschlucken und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er wieder Amanda ansah. Was sollte er ihr nun sagen? Innerlich verfluchte er gerade seine mangelnde Disziplin, auch wenn es nun nicht mehr viel nützte. Er hatte sie nun einmal geküsst.

Auch Amanda fragte sich noch immer, was da in sie gefahren war. Sie sah ihn nicht direkt an, dann wäre sie wahrscheinlich rot angelaufen und das musste sie nun nicht auch noch haben. „Danke für das Essen und den Wein", meinte sie möglichst ruhig.

„Bitte", entgegnete er ruhig. Seine Stimme und sein Äußeres waren durch diesen peinlichen Zwischenfall wieder völlig in ihre alltägliche Verschlossenheit übergegangen. Es erinnerte nun kaum mehr etwas an den entspannten Snape von vor ein paar Minuten.

Er sah sie noch immer an und ihm entging nicht, dass es ihr peinlich war, denn sie sah ihn nicht an.

Gerne hätte er ihr noch einmal in die Augen gesehen, um besser abschätzen zu können, was in ihr vorging. Andererseits war es ihm gerade recht, dass sie ihn nicht ansah, denn ihm war diese ganze Sache auch peinlich, nur er zeigte es nicht offen.

„Dann geh ich wohl mal... Noch einen schönen Abend", sagte sie höflich und sah ihm kurz in die Augen, aber wie es nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, war in ihnen nichts zu erkennen.

„Gleichfalls. Danke." Er sah sie weiter an und bemerkte ihre Verwirrung, sonst war allerdings nichts, was ihr Blick ihm verriet. Das half ihm also nicht viel weiter. Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, ihr noch die Tür zu öffnen, doch dann entschloss er sich dagegen und ging stattdessen an seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte noch etwas, dass er Dumbledore geben musste. Das konnte er nun gleich mitnehmen.

Kurz stand Amanda leicht unentschlossen im Raum, drehte sich dann aber schnell zur Tür und ging. Sie musste dringend woanders hin, um einen annähernd klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Snape atmete hörbar aus, als sie gegangen war. Es war wie ein stilles Seufzen, allerdings konnte man nicht erkennen, ob es aus Erleichterung oder Enttäuschung über Amandas Gehen war. Er nahm seine Unterlagen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, indem er die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden verbrachte. Während der Besprechung hatte er keine Zeit mehr, sich über die Vorfälle der letzten Stunden Gedanken zu machen.

Amanda war froh als sie zu Hause war, auch wenn das an ihren chaotischen Gefühlen nicht viel änderte. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Sofa sinken und starrte einige Zeit einfach nur in den leeren Kamin vor sich. Irgendwie wollte ihr das gerade Geschehene nicht in den Kopf. Was sie am meisten erschreckte war allerdings, dass sie nicht sicher war, wo sie aufgehört hätte. Ab wann es ihr zu weit gegangen wäre...

Als Snape wieder in seinen Räumen war, war es schon spät. Er ging lediglich noch kurz ins Bad, dann aber auch schon zu Bett, doch er konnte nicht einschlafen.

Jetzt, als er seine Ruhe hatte, kamen die ganzen Geschehnisse dieses doch irgendwie seltsamen Abends in ihm hoch. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht erklären, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Was war mit ihm los gewesen? Wieso hatte er sie geküsst? Gerade sie, Amanda Brown! Wie oft hatte er sich schon über sie aufgeregt, über ihre Art und überhaupt über alles. Er hatte mit ihr geredet, hatte mit ihr Wein getrunken und gegessen und plötzlich war es dann passiert. Wirklich so plötzlich? Am Wein konnte es jedenfalls nicht liegen, dachte sich Snape. Er hatte nicht so viel getrunken, dass es derart seinen Verstand hätte vernebeln können. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Aber es war schön, meldete sich eine kleine, leise Stimme in seinem Gehirn. Es war ein Fehler! Snape redete sich das noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit ein. Sie war die Schwester eines Schülers – gut, immerhin war sie keine Gryffindor, wie ihr Bruder, aber dennoch… Die Sache würde einmalig bleiben. Er würde ihr weiterhin begegnen wie früher und ihr deutlich machen, dass dieser Kuss eine einmalige Sache war und nichts weiter.

Nach längerem Gedankenwälzen fiel Severus Snape schließlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Amanda war für die nächsten Tage so mit Arbeit überhäuft, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatte über das Geschehene mit Snape nachzudenken.

Brighton verließ sich offensichtlich immer mehr auf sie, was nur noch mehr Arbeit bedeutete und zum größten Teil hatte sie Mühe, sich in den vielen neuen Gebieten zu Recht zu finden. Immerhin kümmerte sich ihr Chef noch um die Buchführung. Amanda war auch skrupellos genug, ihm die Lieferscheine und Rechnungen einfach auf den Schreibtisch zu legen, denn sie sah es nicht ein, das auch noch zu übernehmen.

Gerade war es kurz nach zehn am Abend und Amanda blätterte einen Katalog eines Händlers durch, während sie auf ihrem Sofa vor dem Kamin saß. Eigentlich war sie schon viel zu müde, aber sie fand, Felonwood brauchte mal etwas Neues im Sortiment und während sie im Laden war, hatte sie keine Zeit sich mit so etwas zu beschäftigen.

Sie stolperte über eine Substanz und fragte sich, ob sie nicht genau das noch zu Hause hatte. Gemächlich erhob sich Amanda und ging hinüber zum Schrank, wo sie ihre Zutaten aufbewahrte. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die vielen Fläschchen, Dosen und Gläser gleiten, fand aber nicht das, was sie suchte. Stattdessen fiel ihr Blick auf eine sehr kleine Dose, die am Rand eines Schrankbodens stand. Snapes Rheuma-Gel… Sie nahm es in die Hand und öffnete die Dose um daran zu riechen. Es roch angenehm nach Fichte…

Wirklich einmal etwas anderes für ein Zaubererheilmittel, dachte Amanda, denn die meisten stanken erbärmlich. Nachdem sie das Gefäß wieder verschlossen hatte, setzte sie sich erneut aufs Sofa, um sich wieder dem Katalog zuzuwenden. Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit schweifte immer wieder ab - zum Samstagabend und zu Snape.

Noch immer wusste Amanda nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Alles hatte so harmlos angefangen, mit einer einfachen Frage. Woher hätte sie denn ahnen sollen, dass sie ausgerechnet dann kam, wenn er gerade geduscht und Essen auf dem Herd hatte? Eigentlich war der Abend wirklich nett gewesen; ungewohnt, weil sie ihn so gar nicht kannte, aber nett. Und was war das nun mit dem Kuss gewesen? Selten war sie so geküsst worden und schon gar nicht beim ersten Kuss… War es einfach ein Unfall gewesen, weil die Stimmung gerade gepasst hatte, oder hatte er so etwas geplant gehabt? Amanda selbst war sich sicher, das nicht mit eingeplant zu haben, aber als es passiert war, hatte sie auch nicht nein sagen können. Das ganze war noch immer, fast eine Woche danach, zu verwirrend, um ein klares Bild davon zu bekommen…

Da mittlerweile schon Juni war, hatte Snape immer mehr zu tun. Seine laufenden Aufgaben und Pflichten wurden noch durch die Prüfungsvorbereitung erweitert.

Oft arbeitete er bis spät in die Nacht, um nicht zu viel Arbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch anzuhäufen. Seine Einkäufe erledigte er nur noch per Eule, denn es fehlte ihm einfach die Zeit, persönlich in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.

Diese Art des Einkaufs hatte auch noch den entscheidenden Vorteil, dass er so Amanda aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Noch immer hatte er keine Erklärung für die Geschehnisse an diesem Samstagabend gefunden, auch wenn er des Öfteren noch ungewollt daran denken musste. Immer dann, wenn er sich eine kurze Pause gönnte, oder im Büro am Kamin saß, weil er seinen Schreibtisch schon nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Gerade saß er wieder einmal vor dem Kamin, in der Hand eine Feder und sein Notenbuch. So kurz vor den Prüfungen hatte er es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, jedes Mal zu Beginn des Unterrichts ein paar Schüler abzufragen. Damit wollte er prüfen, ob sie den Stoff des Schuljahres verstanden und gelernt hatten und ihnen somit auch eine Hilfe geben, wo es ihnen für die Prüfungen noch mangelte.

Wie fast immer mangelte es noch an allen Ecken und Enden. Leise seufzend und kopfschüttelnd trug Snape die Bewertungen ihrer Antworten in sein Buch ein. Es war katastrophal, wie wenig seine Schüler so kurz vor den Prüfungen wussten.

Gerade notierte er sich, welchen Eindruck er bei den Viertklässlern heute gewonnen hatte. Bei David, der heute unter den sechs Auserwählten gewesen war, hielt er kurz inne.

Sein Blick löste sich von seinem Namen und wanderte unbewusst zum zweiten, leeren Sessel vor dem Kamin. Snape drehte die Feder mit den Fingerspitzen, während er nachdachte.

David war schon schlechter gewesen, soviel stand fest. Dennoch stand bei ihm, wie bei vielen anderen, noch einiges im Argen. Er hatte heute nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass er alles beantworten konnte, was man ihn fragte und dass er nur Probleme mit schriftlichen Tests hatte, so wie Amanda es behauptete. Amanda…

Snape atmete tief durch und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf, dann zwang er seine Gedanken wieder, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Er notierte hinter Davids Namen eines seiner vielen Korrektur- und Benotungszeichen, schloss schließlich das Buch und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Er ging zum Schreibtisch, legte Feder und Buch zur Seite und begann seine Post durchzusehen, die noch ungeöffnet auf dem Schreibtisch herumlag.

Er würde nicht mehr an Amanda und an diesen Abend denken. Das Thema war abgeschlossen. Er hatte noch am gleichen Abend beschlossen, dass es einmalig gewesen war und so würde es auch bleiben. Wieso dachte er also immer wieder über alles nach, auch wenn er es nicht wollte?


	16. Üble Nachrede

**Kapitel 16**

**Üble Nachrede**

Inzwischen waren in Hogwarts die Jahresabschlussarbeiten geschrieben worden. Am Samstag danach traf sich Amanda mit ihrem Bruder. Gerade schlenderten sie zusammen durch die Flure, in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„Würdest Du mir nun endlich einmal sagen wie es gelaufen ist?!" Amanda sah David auffordernd an. „Hm, ja ganz okay." „Und Zaubertränke?" „Na ja… Nicht so schlimm wie gedacht, vielleicht reicht es..." Sie verdrehte die Augen und blieb stehen. „David, wenn Du nicht so schrecklich pessimistisch wärst, wäre das alles viel einfacher für Dich!" „Ich bin gar nicht pessimistisch! Es war halt nicht so schwer wie ich gedacht hab, aber wahrscheinlich fällt Snape trotzdem noch genug ein, was falsch ist!" „Ach, das glaub ich nicht! Du wirst es schon geschafft haben." Amanda lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Endlich waren alle Klausuren geschrieben, dachte sich Snape. Jetzt musste er nur noch alle korrigieren und dann wären zum Glück Ferien und er konnte sich ein wenig erholen.

Er war müde, denn die vergangenen Nächte waren nicht sehr lang gewesen. Seine Müdigkeit brachte zudem eine außerordentliche Reizbarkeit mit sich und so war im Moment nicht gut Kirschen essen mit ihm. Gerade war er auf dem Weg von Dumbledore zurück in sein Büro, wo er sich gleich wieder ans Korrigieren machen wollte.

„Hey Brown!" Frederic Masters, ein groß gewachsener Slytherin aus der vierten Klasse, war gerade auch in den Gang eingebogen, in dem David und Amanda unterwegs waren.

„Och nicht der...", murmelte David zu Amanda. „Was willst Du", wollte er von Frederic wissen. Amanda sah dem ganzen erst einmal zu.

„Na, wie waren denn Deine Klausuren?" Masters grinste linkisch, denn wie immer verfolgte er einen Plan, wenn er einen der Gryffindors ansprach.

„Geht Dich gar nichts an", grummelte David.

„Wie ist denn Zaubertränke gelaufen", bohrte er weiter. So leicht ließ er sich nicht abwimmeln. Immer noch hatte er ein seltsames Grinsen im Gesicht.

„War ganz okay..." David ging einfach weiter und seine Schwester folgte ihm, allerdings gefiel ihr das Grinsen dieses Slytherins gar nicht.

Frederic folgte den beiden den Gang entlang. „Dank Deiner Schwester, was?" Er grinste hinterhältig. „Wenn Du bestehst, dann doch nur, weil sie sich an Professor Snape rangemacht hat." Er musterte Amanda kurz abwertend.

Snape meinte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er ging gerade unweit des Standpunktes des Grüppchens den Gang entlang und hatte gehört, was sein Schüler gerade gesagt hatte. Das konnte er ihm nicht durchgehen lassen, deshalb beschleunigte er seine Schritte.

„Hast Du sie noch alle? Wem hast Du denn Dein Hirn verkauft? SOWAS würde sie nie machen! Das ist doch eklig!" David sah sein Gegenüber wütend an. Amanda war noch zu überrascht um etwas sagen zu können.

Jetzt auch noch David... Es würde ihm eine Freunde bereiten, Punkte abzuziehen, dachte sich Snape und bog auch schon um die Ecke in den Gang ein. Sein Umhang blähte sich, aufgrund seines schnellen Gangs, hinter ihm auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet schon, was den Anwesenden gleich bevorstand. „Masters, Brown! In mein Büro, sofort!" Seine Stimme war ein gefährlich leises Fauchen und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten die beiden böse an.

Frederic hatte das Gefühl, sein Blut würde erstarren, als Snape plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte und anfing zu fauchen. Hoffentlich hatte er seine Worte nicht gehört, dachte er sich nur. Schon eine Sekunde später hatte er eine Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt und tat so, als träfe ihn keinerlei Schuld. (A/N: *augenroll* Slytherins...)

Amanda seufzte, das war ja klar gewesen. Dieser Mensch schien wirklich ein Gespür dafür zu haben, wenn irgendwo über ihn gesprochen wurde.

David wurde etwas blasser, als Snape auftauchte. Was suchte der plötzlich hier? Und so wie er guckte, hatte er auch noch alles gehört. „Ich hab damit gar nichts tun! Frederic hat angefangen Müll zu reden", versuchte David sich noch aus der aussichtslosen Situation zu retten.

Snape funkelte David an. „In mein Büro, oder soll ich gleich hier anfangen, Punkte abzuziehen", fauchte er. Dann richtete er den Blick auf Amanda. „Von mir aus können Sie mitkommen." Sein Ton war barsch und unfreundlich. Er bedachte seine Schüler noch einmal mit einem kurzen Blick und ging dann voraus Richtung Kerker.

Frederic folgte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er wusste, er hielt besser seinen Mund, um seinen Hauslehrer nicht noch mehr aufzubringen und wenn er Glück hatte, dann hätte er nichts gehört und würde ihn ohne Bestrafung gehen lassen.

Als hätte sie sich das verbieten lassen, dachte Amanda und sah nur wütend zurück. Was machte er wegen so einer Kleinigkeit einen solchen Aufstand? Sie folgte Snape zusammen mit ihrem ziemlich finster blickenden Bruder in dessen Büro.

Snape öffnete die Bürotür und ging schnurstracks auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Als er dahinter stand, drehte er sich blitzartig um und stützte sich mit den Fingerspitzen auf. Seine Augen fixierten seinen Schüler. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, begann er gefährlich leise an zu sprechen. „Wiederholen Sie, was Sie auf dem Gang gesagt haben, Masters..."

Amanda betrat hinter David das Büro und in ihr kam nicht nur wegen Snapes Gemecker ein ungutes Gefühl auf. David wünschte sich gerade überall anders auf der Welt zu sein. Damit konnte er sein Schuljahr wohl endgültig vergessen... Er stand etwas hinter Frederic und wartete ab.

„Ich warte..." Snape fixierte noch immer Frederic.

„Also..." Der Slytherin räusperte sich etwas. Er wusste, es war zwecklos Snape anzulügen, aber wiederholen konnte er es nicht mehr. „Ich hab gesagt...", begann er zögernd.

„Schweigen Sie", fauchte ihn Snape an. „Was fällt Ihnen überhaupt ein, solche unhaltbaren Behauptungen in die Welt zu setzen?! Ich glaube, ich muss Sie mal wieder daran erinnern, wie man sich anderen und vor allem mir gegenüber zu benehmen hat, Masters! 25 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und jetzt raus!"

Schon allein die Behauptung von Masters regte Snape auf und dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass er ihm dafür und damit seinem eigenen Haus, Punkte abziehen musste. Und das, so kurz vor Schuljahresende...

David machte ein Gesicht, das deutlich zeigte, dass er sich seinem Schicksal eh schon ergeben hatte. Wenn er Glück hatte, wären es bloß 25 Punkte, wahrscheinlich würden es aber mehr werden und dazu noch Nachsitzen. Amanda unterdrückte ein schweres Schlucken. Snape war ja richtig wütend, das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten für David, wenn er schon seinem eigenen Haus so viele Punkte abzog.

Frederic machte ein etwas ungläubiges Gesicht, weil er ihm so viel abzog, ging aber ohne Widerrede aus dem Büro seines Hauslehrers. Wenn er so wütend war, dann war es besser, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.

Als Masters die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, streifte Snapes Blick kurz Amandas, bevor er sich schließlich auf David richtete.

David wurde, wenn möglich, noch ein Stück kleiner, als er ohnehin schon war und Amanda konnte es nur zu gut verstehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, war er Snape ja recht hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Jetzt zu Ihnen, Brown...", fing Snape gefährlich ruhig an. „Auch wenn Ihr Mitschüler solchen Schwachsinn erzählt, haben Sie noch lange nicht das Recht, ihn so zu beschimpfen! 15 Punkte Abzug und jetzt verschwinden Sie, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege!"

Dieser Tag war für Snape schon wieder gelaufen. Er sehnte schon die nächsten Wochen herbei, in denen er sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Schülern herumärgern musste, sondern seine Ruhe hatte.

David versuchte nicht zu überrascht zu gucken, er nickte bloß und wollte sich zur Tür drehen. Doch als er sah, dass Amanda keine Anstalten machte zu gehen, sah er sie fragend an.

Amanda bemerkte seinen Blick und wandte sich ihm zu. „Geh schon mal, ich komm gleich", meinte sie leise zu ihm. David runzelte zwar noch kurz die Stirn, ließ sich aber nicht zweimal bitten, aus Snapes Büro zu verschwinden. Als David die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah Amanda Snape an. „Und dafür war der ganze Aufstand nun nötig?" Sie selbst war überarbeitet und suchte unbewusst schon seit Tagen jemanden zum Streiten. (A/N: ohoho... *GGG*)

Snape hatte sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet und wollte nun seiner Arbeit nachgehen, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch auftürmte, doch dann merkte er, dass Amanda nicht vor hatte zu gehen. Er funkelte sie feindselig und wütend an. Er war in äußerst schlechter Laune und durchaus zu einem heftigen Streit aufgelegt, wenn sie es darauf anlegen wollte.

„Wofür was nötig ist, ist nicht Ihre Sache, Miss Brown!"

„Das mag schon sein, aber wegen solchem Kleinkram so ein Aufsehen zu machen... Da ist es ja kein Wunder, wenn hier kein Schüler normal mit Ihnen redet!"

„Ich bin Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Miss Brown!" Er fauchte sie an und war mittlerweile extrem gereizt. „Es liegt weder in Ihrem Ermessen zu beurteilen, was Kleinkram ist, noch braucht es Sie zu kümmern, wie meine Schüler mit mir reden!"

Amanda fand das Gespräch momentan noch eher amüsant. Snape konnte sie nicht mehr wirklich einschüchtern, zumindest an diesem Tag nicht. „Ja das mag schon sein, aber das alles wirft kein sonderlich gutes Bild auf Ihren Charakter, aber wahrscheinlich ist Ihnen das auch egal."

Snape schnaubte. „Allerdings... das ist mir absolut egal. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie aus meinem Büro, denn ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, habe ich noch einiges zu tun!"

Amanda musste lachen. „Genau... ich weiß gar nicht wohin mit meiner ganzen Zeit..." Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und ging dann Richtung Tür.

Wie er diese Frau hasste! Wieder einmal wurde es ihm nur allzu deutlich bewusst und diese Unterhaltung bestätigte ihm nur wieder seinen Entschluss, diesen ominösen Kuss ein für alle Mal zu vergessen. Snape erwiderte nichts mehr auf ihre Worte, sondern ging zu seinem Bücherregal und zog drei Bände hervor, die er zum Arbeiten brauchen würde. Er hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis mehr, auch nur noch ein Wort mit dieser Frau zu wechseln und hoffte, dass sie verschwand, bevor er vollends die Beherrschung verlieren würde.

(*kicher* hach, schön *g* - *GG* Schön?!? - Ja ich find's grad bloß lustig. - Ach, armer Sev... *Seufz* Keiner nimmt ihn ernst...)

Amanda verließ schließlich mit einem leichten Grinsen Snapes Büro und ihr Bruder sah sie nur ungläubig an. „Alles klar?" „Ja ja, mir geht's gut. Aber bei Snape wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Gut, dass bald Ferien sind..." Ihr Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter.

Kaum hatte sich Snape an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, erschien Dumbledores Kopf im Kamin und bat ihn zu sich ins Büro. Womit hatte er das verdient, fragte sich Snape und war nun kurz davor, einen Schreikrampf zu bekommen.

Extrem verstimmt stand er auf, ging zur Tür, riss sie auf, knallte sie hinter sich wieder zu und rauschte schnellen Schrittes und ohne Amanda und David zu beachten, an den beiden vorbei.

Wieso hatte ihm Dumbledore das nicht vorhin schon sagen können, was er jetzt noch von ihm wollte? Dieser Tag war einfach die Hölle!


	17. Überarbeitet

**Kapitel 17**

**Überarbeitet**

Seit Tagen hatte Snape nicht mehr so gute Laune gehabt. Endlich hatte er alle Klausuren korrigiert und wieder einmal eine Nacht genügend geschlafen. Heute Mittag würde er nur noch die endgültigen Noten festlegen und an Dumbledore weiterreichen müssen, damit die Zeugnisse angefertigt werden konnten und dann war es für dieses Schuljahr wieder getan.

Doch vorher wollte Snape endlich wieder einmal ein wenig frische Luft schnappen und so beschloss er, an diesem Mittwochmorgen seit längerem einmal wieder persönlich bei Felonwood einkaufen zu gehen. Das er dabei auf Amanda treffen würde, stimmte ihn zwar nicht gerade besonders glücklich, doch deshalb würde er ihr nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Schließlich hatte er mit der Zeit gelernt, sich mit unliebsamen Personen in seiner Umgebung zu arrangieren.

So machte er sich also auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, von wo er in die Winkelgasse apparierte und kurze Zeit später auch schon die Ladentür Felonwoods öffnete. Er war anscheinend gerade der einzige Kunde, denn weit und breit war kein Mensch im Verkaufsraum zu sehen. Auch Amanda war nicht hier, genauso wenig wie Brighton. Snape hob leicht die Augenbraue und sah sich ein wenig um, während er darauf wartete, dass jemand sein Kommen bemerkte.

Ein paar Sachen hatten sich in den letzten Wochen, in denen er per Eule bestellt hatte, verändert. Ein paar neue Dinge waren offensichtlich ins Sortiment aufgenommen worden, aber nichts, was er hätte dringend brauchen können, oder was ihm neu gewesen wäre. Er fragte sich unweigerlich, während er die Neuzugänge mit kritischem Blick musterte, ob das Brightons Idee gewesen war, oder Amandas.

Amanda war mit ihren Gedanken nicht wirklich bei der Arbeit. Zwar sortierte sie irgendetwas aus, aber viel Sinn ergab es wahrscheinlich nicht. Ihre Großmutter war am Vortag gestorben und Brighton hatte trotz der Masse an Überstunden, die sie inzwischen gemacht hatte, nicht annähernd eingesehen, warum er ihr deswegen freigeben sollte. Also kam zu ihrem permanenten Überarbeitet sein nun auch noch die Trauer und die Wut über Brightons Ignoranz hinzu, von der Hitze die draußen herrschte mal ganz abgesehen. Als Amanda hörte wie jemand den Laden betrat, seufzte sie leise, erhob sich und ging nach vorne. Sie musste sich ein weiteres Seufzen verkneifen. Warum musste Snape ausgerechnet heute kommen? Das hatte wirklich noch gefehlt. „Guten Tag, Professor", sagte sie mit so viel Freundlichkeit wie sie aufbringen konnte.

Snape blickte sich um und stellte ein Fläschchen zurück ins Regal. Er war fast ein wenig schockiert, sie so zu sehen, zeigte es jedoch nicht. Amanda sah schlimm aus und er fragte sich, was mit ihr los war. „Tag...", entgegnete er nur und kam auf sie zu. Er streckte ihr einen Zettel zu, auf dem seine Einkaufswünsche aufgelistet waren. Es war heute nicht sehr viel, denn für den Unterricht würde er erst wieder zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres einkaufen gehen.

Amanda nahm den Zettel, doch bevor sie dazu kam sich umzudrehen, um die Sachen zusammen zusuchen, öffnete sich die Ladentür erneut - die hereinkommende Person hätte sie in ihrer momentan Stimmung am liebsten mit einem Fluch gleich wieder hinausbefördert. Sie ignorierte den jungen Mann, der gerade eingetreten war, aber völlig und machte sie daran, in den Regalen hinter sich nach den gewünschten Zutaten zu suchen.

Patrick sah Amanda verwundert an. Sie hätte ihn ja wenigstens begrüßen können, fand er und ging hinüber zum Tresen. „Seit wann bist Du Dir denn für ein hallo zu schade", wollte er von ihr wissen.

Snape wartete, bis Amanda alles zusammengesucht hatte und sah sich kurz nach der Person um, die den Laden gerade betreten hatte. Als der junge Mann Amanda ansprach, wurde er etwas hellhöriger und verfolgte ihr Aufeinandertreffen interessiert, aber sehr unauffällig. Er fragte sich, wer er war.

„Wenn Du etwas kaufen willst Patrick, dann warte gefälligst bis Du dran bist und ansonsten verschwinde", antwortete Amanda patzig auf seine Frage. Was wollte er auch schon wieder hier? Sie konnte sich wirklich etwas Besseres vorstellen, als einen Streit mit ihm und das auch noch vor Snape.

„Ich will bloß mit Dir reden, darf ich das nicht?" Amanda drehte sich um und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Nein! Das darfst Du nicht und ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich Dir das noch sagen muss! Und jetzt verschwinde oder ich helfe Dir vor die Tür!"

Snape blätterte gerade in einem Buch und ein leicht amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. War das ihr Ex? Dem Streit nach zu urteilen, wäre es möglich, dachte sich Snape und stellte das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal.

„Du bist immer noch so niedlich wenn Du Dich aufregst..." Patrick grinste sie breit an. Amanda starrte ihn nur wütend und etwas ungläubig an. Das konnte er einfach nicht ernst meinen... Sie legte Snapes Zutaten auf den Tresen und kam dann dahinter hervor und baute sich vor Patrick auf. „Ach ja?! Dann pass Du besser auf, dass ich nicht gleich umwerfend niedlich werde!" Sie war wirklich wütend und sah wirklich nicht niedlich aus. „Du solltest wirklich weniger arbeiten, weißt Du das?" Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Nun kam Snape wirklich das grinsen, nachdem er noch einmal kurz zu den beiden hinüber gesehen hatte. Er verbarg es schnell hinter einem anderen Buch, das er aus dem Regal zog. Das Buch war mies, aber als kurzzeitige Tarnung ganz gut zu gebrauchen. Schnell hatte er sich und seine Gesichtszüge wieder im Griff und stellte das Buch erneut zur Seite. Es würde auffallen, wenn er länger in so einer Trivialliteratur schmökerte.

Snape bemerkte, wie der junge Mann, namens Patrick, die Hand auf Amandas Schultern legte. Oh, das war ein Fehler, dachte er bei sich und innerlich machte sich schon die Schadenfreude breit. Manche Leute würden es wohl nie lernen, auf kleine Zeichen zu achten, die ihnen zeigten, wann sie zu weit gingen...

Amanda hatte völlig verdrängt, dass Snape ja auch noch da war. Sie schlug Patricks Hand weg und ihm gleich darauf ins Gesicht. „Und jetzt verschwinde endlich, bevor ich mich wirklich vergesse", zischte sie ihn an und wandte sich von ihm ab. Dabei fiel ihr Blick unweigerlich auf Snape. Na wunderbar, dachte sie und ging wieder hinter den Tresen, um sich ihrer Arbeit zu widmen. Patrick sah sie für einen Moment verdattert an und konnte nicht ganz glauben, was da gerade passiert war. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Snape grinste innerlich und schürzte süffisant etwas die Lippen, während er Patrick kurz nachsah. Dummheit stirbt einfach nie aus, dachte er sich. Dann sah er wieder zu Amanda, die erneut seine Sachen zusammensuchte.

Eine Ohrfeige... Dass sie wirklich ernst machen würde, hatte ihn dann doch etwas überrascht, wenn auch nicht wirklich. Im Grunde traute er ihr mittlerweile alles zu. Sie war das, was die Muggel gerne als Hexe bezeichneten... (A/N: Boah! Wie gemein! – Hehe - Was ist er denn dann bitte?? Er ist ja viel schlimmer! *g* - *GG* Er ist ein Teufel. *G*)

Amanda sah noch einmal auf Snapes Liste. Sie würde noch mal ins Lager müssen. Kurz bückte sie sich, um eine Zutat von einem der unteren Regalböden zu nehmen, doch als sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, wurde plötzlich alles schwarz. Sie musste sich kurz am Tresen festhalten. Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, schien aber wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein. Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach hinten ins Lager.

Snape hatte ihre kurze Unpässlichkeit nicht bemerkt, denn er begutachtete gerade interessiert ein paar Neuwaren, die er, als er gekommen war, nicht bemerkt hatte.

Die Qualität war nicht schlecht, trotzdem benötigte er gerade kein Beinwellextrakt. Er stellte das Fläschchen wieder zurück und sah sich weiter um, während er auf seine Bestellung wartete.

Amanda ging ins Lager und sah sich nach der Substanz um, die sie suchte. Sie ärgerte sich noch so sehr über Patrick, dass sie gar nicht klar nachdenken konnte. Endlich hatte sie das entdeckt, was sie suchte und natürlich war es ganz oben im Regal. Langsam kletterte sie die Leiter nach oben und während sie noch nach der richtigen Flaschengröße suchte, wurde ihr schon wieder schwarz vor Augen. Sie fühlte nur noch, wie sie langsam nach hinten kippte. Den Aufprall auf den Boden bemerkte sie schon gar nicht mehr. (A/N: Autsch)

Snape wunderte sich schon, wieso sie für die wenigen Zutaten so lange brauchte, als er plötzlich einen dumpfen Aufschlag hörte. Er sah auf und Richtung Lager, wo es scheinbar hergekommen war. Langsam ging er in Richtung des Durchgangs und schaute nach, ob er irgendwas sehen konnte, doch Amanda war nirgends zu sehen. Sie war doch hoffentlich nicht zusammengeklappt, dachte sich Snape.

So wie sie ausgesehen hatte, wäre es jedenfalls nicht verwunderlich, dennoch musste er so etwas nicht haben. Er ging hinter den Tresen und ins Lager. „Miss Brown?" Ruhig und auch ein wenig verärgert, dass er so lange warten musste, fragte er nach ihr, doch es kam keine Antwort.

Amanda konnte auch nicht antworten, denn sie lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, neben der Leiter, auf der sie gerade noch gestanden hatte. Ein zerbrochenes Glas lag neben ihr auf dem Fußboden.

Snape ging weiter und suchte nach Amanda. Kurze Zeit später fand er sie bewusstlos auf. Er hatte es zwar schon geahnt, dennoch war es ein komisches Gefühl, sie so leblos liegen zu sehen. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr und kniete sich neben sie. „Miss Brown", sprach er sie noch einmal an und berührte sie etwas an der Schulter.

Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper, um zu sehen, ob sie verletzt war. Dann sah er die Leiter. Offensichtlich war sie dort heruntergestürzt.

Amanda kam langsam wieder zu sich, doch alles um sich herum erschien noch dumpf und dunkel. Sie blinzelte etwas mit den Augen. Ihr angeschlagener Kopf verstand nicht ganz, wo sie gerade war, oder was los war. Als sie schließlich ganz die Augen öffnete, brauchte sie einige Zeit, um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen und trotzdem konnte sie sich danach nicht in ihrer Umgebung zurecht finden.

Snape bemerkte, dass sie wieder zu sich kam und sprach sie noch einmal an. „Miss Brown?" Er sah sie forschend an, wie um zu erfahren, ob es ihr wieder gut ging. Er machte sich ein wenig Sorgen. Nicht weil es Amanda war, sondern einfach, weil vor ihm eine verletzte Person lag und er nicht wusste, was los war. Solche ungewissen Situationen mochte er gar nicht.

Amanda hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen sagte und drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung. Snape kam langsam in ihr Blickfeld und das führte zu noch mehr Verwirrung. Wie kam er so plötzlich hier her und wo war sie überhaupt? „Was...?" Sie versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten.

„Nein... Bleiben Sie liegen..." Er hielt sie an den Schultern und drückte sie sanft auf den Boden zurück. Seine Augen fixierten ihre. „Sie waren gerade ohnmächtig und sind wahrscheinlich von der Leiter gefallen..." Er musste den Notarzt rufen, dachte er sich. Er wusste nicht, ob ihr etwas fehlte, durch den Sturz und er selbst war nicht dazu in der Lage, es eindeutig festzustellen, denn er war kein Heiler.

Amanda schloss die Augen, das war etwas viel Information auf einmal für ihren schmerzenden Kopf. „Was tun sie hier", wollte sie leise von ihm wissen. Doch kaum hatte sie die Augen wieder geschlossen und das grelle Licht verschwunden war, fiel sie wieder etwas weiter in die Dunkelheit. Sie war ja so müde...

„Ich wollte einkaufen..." Er merkte, wie sie wieder wegdämmerte. „Bleiben Sie liegen und bewegen Sie sich nicht. Ich werde jetzt einen Arzt rufen..."

In Amandas Kopf ergab das alles keinen Sinn. Einkaufen? Wieso wollte er einkaufen? Aber viel weiter kamen ihre Gedanken auch schon nicht mehr, denn sie verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

Snape stand auf und ging zum Kamin, wo er Flohpulver suchte. Es war höchste Zeit den Notarzt zu rufen, denn scheinbar war sie nicht mehr klar bei Verstand, auch wenn sie bei Bewusstsein war. Bei einem Sturz von der Leiter war auch sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ihr Kopf in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde und damit war nicht zu spaßen. Als er das Pulver endlich gefunden hatte, warf er eine Prise ins Feuer und setzte den Notruf ab, dann ging er wieder zurück zu Amanda und wartete, bis die angeforderte Hilfe kam.

Alan betrat Felonwood und sah sich um. Niemand war hier, auch Amanda war nirgendwo zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte Brighton ja doch ein Einsehen gehabt und hatte sie nach Hause geschickt. Langsam ging er zum Tresen und wartete bis jemand kam, um ihn zu bedienen.

Snape hörte, wie die Tür im Laden auf und zuging. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte er vergessen, die Tür zu schließen, oder ähnliches, damit keine weiteren Kunden kämen. So schaute er noch einmal nach Amanda, erhob sich schließlich und ging nach vorne. Er wollte den Kunden wegschicken und die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch verschließen, denn sobald Amanda weg war, würde auch er gehen.

Alan war ziemlich verwundert, Snape auf sich zukommen zu sehen. Er sah ihn fragend an.

„Ist Mr. Brighton oder Miss Brown nicht da", wollte er freundlich wissen.

Snape war fast froh, dass es Alan war, den er schon kannte. „Miss Brown liegt bewusstlos im Lager. Ich warte auf den Notarzt", antwortete er ruhig und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um die Tür mit einem Zauber zu verschließen, damit keiner mehr den Laden betreten konnte.

Alan sah Snape erschrocken an. „Was? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich bin nicht daneben gestanden, Mister Riley..." Snapes Ton war ein wenig sarkastisch. „Aber ich vermute, sie ist von der Leiter gestürzt. Warum auch immer... Jedenfalls war sie ohnmächtig, als ich sie gefunden habe..." Er ging wieder zurück ins Lager und ließ Alan stehen. Es war ihm egal, ob er ihm folgte, oder wieder ging. Das einzige was ihm gerade nicht egal war, war die verletzte Amanda.

Natürlich folgte Alan Snape. Auch er fand den Anblick von Amandas leblosem Körper recht erschreckend. „Brighton ist auch so ein Trottel...", murmelte er bloß, als er sich neben sie kniete.

Snape sah ihn an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Alan zögerte kurz, denn er wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich erzählen sollte. Immerhin wusste er schon, dass Amanda nicht so viel von Snape hielt. Er entschloss sich dann aber doch dafür.

„Sie hat inzwischen bestimmt 50 Überstunden und macht hier eh alles allein und jetzt hat sie auch einen Trauerfall in der Familie und nicht einmal dafür hat er ihr freigegeben. War ja klar, dass so etwas mal passieren musste."

„Hm." Mehr entgegnete Snape darauf nicht, obwohl er natürlich über das Gesagte nachdachte.

„Hallo?" Eine Stimme aus dem Laden riss Snape wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Das musste der Arzt sein, dachte er sich und drehte sich um, um nach vorne zu gehen.

Alan blickte auch kurz auf, blieb aber wo er war und hoffte, dass es auch wirklich der Arzt war.

Snape führte den Notarzt ins Lager, zur bewusstlosen Amanda und blieb dann etwas abseits stehen, damit der Arzt Handlungsfreiheit hatte.

Alan ging auch etwas zur Seite und sah dem ganzen schweigend zu. Der Arzt machte Amanda transportbereit und wandte sich dann noch mal beiden Männer zu. „Wollen Sie mitkommen?"

„Nein, ich denke, das ist nicht nötig, dass ich mitkomme", entgegnete Snape ruhig. Was sollte er auch im Krankenhaus? Er war weder verwandt noch verschwängert mit Amanda und hatte auch sonst nicht viel mit ihr zu tun. Zudem hatte er noch zu arbeiten.

Der Arzt nickte und sah dann Alan an. „Ja, ich denke ich werde besser mitkommen", meinte dieser ruhig.

„Gut, dann lassen Sie uns gehen." Der Heiler packte seine Sachen wieder in seine Tasche und stand auf.

Snape nickte Alan kurz zum Abschied zu und wartete dann noch, bis alle weg waren, bevor er selbst den Laden verließ. Seine Einkäufe erledigte er noch schnell an anderer Stelle, bevor er zurück nach Hogwarts ging, um seine Arbeit zu erledigen.

Amanda hatte sich beim Sturz von der Leiter eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen und musste daher ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben. Doch der Arzt hatte ihr auch ziemlich deutlich gesagt, dass Stress der Grund für ihren Zusammenbruch war und das sicherlich noch einmal passieren würde, wenn sie nicht ihre Belastungen reduzierte würde. Auch Alan und ihre Eltern hatten sich über Brighton aufgeregt, aber im Moment nütze Amanda das auch nicht viel. Momentan lag sie mit noch immer leichten Kopfschmerzen im Bett und langweilte sich ziemlich, denn mehr als aus dem Fenster zu sehen, oder die Wand anzustarren, blieb ihr als Beschäftigung nicht.

Snape hatte mittlerweile fast Ferien. Die Noten waren eingereicht, wenn auch die Zeugnisse erst morgen verteilt werden würden und ansonsten hatte er auch alles Schulische soweit erledigt. Ein paar Mal schweiften seine Gedanken noch zu Amanda, vor allem, wenn er auf Davids Namen stieß. Er fragte sich, wie es ihr gerade ging.

Vor allem als er die endgültige Note für Davids Zeugnis festlegte, musste er an sie denken. Er dachte darüber nach, ob er ihr nicht mitteilen sollte, ob ihr Bruder nun bestanden hatte oder nicht, ließ es dann aber doch wieder bleiben. Doch abends, als er es sich mit einem guten Buch gemütlich gemacht hatte, entschied er sich doch noch einmal um, stand auf und ging ins Büro.

Amanda hatte sich ein Buch bringen lassen, aber das Lesen war noch zu anstrengend, also sah sie weiter aus dem Fenster. Zum Aufstehen war ihr auch zu schlecht, also blieb ihr wirklich nichts anderes übrig als sich zu langweilen.

Snape suchte Davids Abschlussklausur noch einmal heraus, duplizierte sie mit einem simplen Zauberspruch und griff dann nach einem leeren Pergament, auf das er ein paar Zeilen schrieb. Das Duplikat band er zusammen mit der Nachricht einer Eule ums Bein und schickte es ab. Danach räumte er seinen Schreibtisch wieder leer und ließ den Abend ausklingen.

Die Eule machte sich auf den Weg Richtung London, ins Krankenhaus und lieferte ihre Nachricht ab, die Amanda auch gleich darauf zugestellt wurde.

Ein wenig verwundert öffnete Amanda den Brief und las ihn. Snape hatte nicht viel geschrieben. Lediglich die folgenden Zeilen:

_Ich dachte, das würde Sie vielleicht interessieren..._

_Allerdings möchte ich Sie bitten, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren, denn die Zeugnisse werden erst morgen früh verteilt._

_S. Snape_

Auf dem Duplikat der Abschlussarbeit hatte Snape noch die endgültige Zeugnisnote Davids ergänzt. Er hatte, wenn auch ein wenig knapp, das Schuljahr bestanden.

Amanda grinste breit, als sie das las und trotz seiner zuvorkommenden Nachricht konnte sie auch die Schadenfreude darüber nicht verdrängen, dass die von ihm als so nutzlos empfundene Nachhilfe doch geholfen hatte. Sie schrieb einen kurzen Satz und gab das kleine Pergament einer Schwester mit, die es auch gleich mit einer Eule nach Hogwarts schickte.

Snape saß unterdessen schon eine Weile in seinem Wohnzimmer, las in einem seiner vielen Bücher und trank nebenbei ein wenig Wein. Er empfand es als sehr angenehm, endlich einmal wieder mehr Zeit für sich selbst zu haben.

Amanda schlief schon, als einige Zeit später die Eule bei Snape ankam.

Dieser war gerade dabei, sich auch bettfertig zu machen, denn der Schlafmangel der letzten Tage saß ihm noch in den Knochen, als die Eule mit der Nachricht kam. Er nahm sie ihr ab und las.

_Vielen Dank für alles. - Amanda Brown_

Er hielt die Nachricht noch einige Zeit länger in den Händen, als er gebraucht hatte, sie zu lesen. Dann legte er sie schließlich zur Seite, gedanklich 'Bitte' antwortend und ging schlussendlich zu Bett.


	18. Party auf Malfoy Manor

**Kapitel 18**

**Party auf Malfoy Manor**

Alan hatte Feierabend, verließ das Ministerium und machte sich auf den Weg zu Felonwood. Es war mal wieder Zeit, um ein paar Zutaten einzukaufen, aber hauptsächlich wollte er hören, wie es Amanda inzwischen ging. Ihr Zusammenbruch war nun schon etwas mehr als zwei Wochen her und sie arbeitete seit knapp einer wieder. Hoffentlich hatte Brighton endlich mal etwas Einsehen gehabt, dachte Alan bei sich, kurz bevor er die Tür von Felonwood öffnete und eintrat.

Amanda bediente gerade eine ältere Kundin und hörte sich geduldig ihre Familiengeschichten an. Die Heiler hatten sie eine Woche krankgeschrieben, wodurch sie eine Woche Zwangsurlaub und Zeit zum Erholen hatte. Sie sah auf, als Alan das Geschäft betrat und lächelte ihm kurz zu, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Kundin zuwandte.

Alan war froh. Amanda sah viel besser aus und während er wartete, sah er sich um.

Die Kundin bezahlte und Amanda wandte sich Alan zu. „Hallo. Wie geht es Dir?"

Alan drehte sich um und lächelte ihr zu. „Eigentlich wollte ich Dich das gerade fragen."

„Mir geht's inzwischen wieder gut." Amanda lächelte leicht. „Das ist schön. Arbeitest Du immer noch so viel?" „Mhm, es geht. Es ist okay, aber ich werde mich trotzdem mal nach einem anderen Job umsehen. Auf Dauer ist das kein Zustand so und Brighton ist völlig uneinsichtig." „Pass trotzdem auf, dass er Dich bis dahin nicht zu sehr ausnutzt." „Ja… mach ich schon. Also was kann ich für Dich tun?" „Ich brauche 100g Salbei, 30g Seifenkraut, 4g Drachentran und 200g Efeusud." „Das ist ja mal sparsam… also wie geht es Dir?" „Gut soweit. Lucius Malfoy hat mich auf seine Party eingeladen. Ich weiß aber noch nicht genau, ob ich hingehen soll."

Während sie die Zutaten zusammensuchte, runzelte Amanda die Stirn. „Lucius Malfoy? Und wieso willst Du nicht hingehen? Ich mein sonderlich sympathisch scheint er nicht zu sein, aber sicherlich ist es doch eine ziemlich große Party." „Ja, schon richtig. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich da so reinpasse."

„Ach, so ein Blödsinn. Geh hin." Sie wog das Seifenkraut ab, als ihr noch ein Einfall kam. „Snape ist ja vielleicht auch da…" Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Was willst Du damit nun andeuten?"

„Nur, dass Du ihn dort treffen könntest und so eine Party ist ja nun eine lockerere Umgebung, als irgendwo auf der Straße." Amanda zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Vielleicht hast Du Recht…"

„Bestimmt." Sie packte Alans Zutaten in eine kleine Tüte und nannte ihm dann den Betrag. „Geh hin, es wird sicherlich lustig", meinte Amanda, während sie ihm das Geld abnahm.

„Okay… überredet. Mach Dir noch einen schönen Tag und arbeite nicht zu viel." Alan nahm seine Tüte, verabschiedete sich und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause.

Amanda sah ihm noch kurz nachdenklich nach. Vielleicht wäre sie auch gerne auf die Party eingeladen gewesen… Doch schnell schüttelte sie diesen Gedanken ab. Das war doch blödsinnig, was sollte sie auch dort? Und wenn Snape wirklich da war? Richtig hatte sie sich noch nicht bedankt, aber sie hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis bei ihm vorbeizugehen, nicht nach dem letzten Streit.

Snape hatte indes die Freizeit genossen, die er aufgrund der Schulferien nun hatte. Als erstes hatte er sein Büro aufgeräumt und alles wieder einmal blitzblank gesäubert, dann hatte er sich seinen Forschungen nach neuen Tränken gewidmet und sich abends immer mal wieder ein Gläschen Wein gegönnt und ein gutes Buch.

Auch heute stand er wieder vor einem Kessel und war gespannt, was diesmal bei seinen Versuchen herauskommen würde. Trotzdem war er nicht so zufrieden und bei der Sache wie sonst, denn die Party bei Malfoy heute Abend war ihm ein Dorn im Auge.

Er hatte so gar keine Lust hinzugehen, dennoch sollte er es tun. Lucius war sein Freund und auch wenn er keine Lust auf Gartenparty hatte, so musste er sich doch wenigstens einmal kurz sehen lassen. Genau das hatte Snape auch vor. Er würde eine kleine Weile hingehen, etwas trinken und dann so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden, denn er konnte weder mit solch einer Veranstaltung, noch mit den übrigen Gästen besonders viel anfangen.

Ein paar Stunden später war er schließlich frisch geduscht und umgezogen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, um nach Malfoy Manor apparieren zu können.

Alan sah gelangweilt auf die Uhr. Die Zeit schien mal wieder überhaupt nicht zu vergehen und er wusste eigentlich auch nicht, was er hier auf Malfoys Party machte. Er kannte niemanden und außer, dass ihn vielleicht einige vermeintlich wichtige Leute aus dem Ministerium sahen, würde das Ganze nichts bringen. Abgesehen davon, langweilte er sich noch zu Tode. Und Snape war auch nicht da, wie Amanda vermutete hatte. Das hätte den Abend vielleicht noch etwas aufheitern können.

Nachdem er schließlich in Malfoy Manor angekommen war, traf Snape gleich auf Narzissa und begrüßte sie. Währenddessen sah er sich etwas um, und seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich. Die Party war voll mit Leuten aus dem Ministerium und ein reines Sehen und Gesehen werden, wo er, seiner Meinung nach, nichts zu suchen hatte. So schnappte sich Snape gleich einen Whisky, als ein Hauself mit einem Tablett vorbeilief und stellte sich in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke, wo er in Ruhe das Geschehen beobachten konnte und nicht so sehr behelligt wurde. Er hatte definitiv nicht vor, lange zu bleiben.

Alan schlenderte etwas durch die Gegend nur um nicht die ganze Zeit am selben Ort zu stehen. Schließlich lehnte er sich gegen eine Wand und ließ seinen Blick erneut über die anwesenden Leute schweifen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er Snape entdeckte, der alleine war und auch nicht sonderlich begeistert aussah. Trotz seiner eigentlich miesen Stimmung musste Alan etwas grinsen, auch wenn er dann noch etwas brauchte, bis er sich entschloss, zu ihm hinüber zu gehen. Mit gemächlichen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg und stand etwas später vor Snape und sprach ihn freundlich an. „Guten Abend." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann über die Menschen blickend hinzu: „Ziemlich viel High Society hier, oder?"

Snape hob etwas die Augenbraue, als er Alan auf sich zukommen sah. Er war ein wenig verwundert, ihn hier zu treffen, denn er wusste noch nicht, dass er im Ministerium arbeitete.

„Guten Abend", entgegnete er ruhig und seine gelangweilte und leicht genervte Stimmung schlug sich auch etwas im Ton seiner Stimme nieder. Diese Party war eindeutig nicht sein Metier. „Allerdings…", fügte er noch hinzu, nachdem er noch einmal seine Blicke über die anderen Gäste hatte schweifen lassen. „Sie arbeiten im Ministerium?" Es war eher eine rhetorische Frage, die Snape gerade stellte, denn er ging davon aus, dass Alan sie mit Ja beantworten würde. Es überraschte ihn noch etwas, denn er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Gegenüber einen so langweiligen Job hatte. Diese leichte Verwunderung zeigte er ihm jedoch natürlich nicht.

„Ja, beim Magischen Unfallumkehr -Kommando. Und Sie? Sind Sie als Lehrer oder als Bekannter hier?" Alan sah Snape von der Seite kurz an.

„Grundsätzlich als Bekannter, aber Lucius hat wohl ausschließlich Bekannte, die ihm von Nutzen sind… Sie können es sich also aussuchen, als was ich hier bin." Er blickte Alan kurz an und trank dann einen Schluck Whisky.

„Hm, das mag sein. So gut kann ich das nicht beurteilen, denn ich bin eigentlich eher überrascht, dass ich eingeladen wurde."

„Und ich bin überrascht, dass ich überhaupt gekommen bin", entgegnete Snape sarkastisch.

„Ja ich eigentlich auch. Hätte Amanda mich nicht überredet, dann wäre ich sicherlich auch nicht hier."

Snape hob etwas die Augenbraue, nach Alans ersten Worten, denn er fragte sich, was er damit nun andeuten wollte, doch dann klärte sich die Frage von selbst. Er bezog sich nicht auf seine Person, sondern auf sich selbst. „Und wieso wollten Sie zuerst nicht herkommen? Lucius' Partys sind eigentlich legendär." Er zog einen Mundwinkel sarkastisch hoch. Er log zwar

nicht, aber er hatte noch keiner dieser Partys lange beigewohnt und wusste es nur von Malfoys Erzählungen. Dass Alan Amanda erwähnte, überging er großzügig.

Alan musste ein wenig grinsen. „Legendär? Also darüber habe ich noch gar nichts gehört. Und bisher kann ich auch nichts Legendäres erkennen… Was meinen Sie denn so?"

„Das sollten Sie besser Lucius fragen. Ich pflege nie allzu lange zu bleiben."

„Hm, schade. Da weiß ich ja jetzt nicht, ob es sich doch noch lohnt, länger zu bleiben." Alan grinste etwas und besah sich noch einmal die übrigen Gäste.

„Das kommt wohl ganz darauf an, wie Ihre Interessenlage ist."

„Mal sehen. Im Moment würde ich erstmal gern etwas trinken." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Snapes leeres Glas. „Wollen Sie vielleicht mitkommen?"

„Das wäre eine Überlegung wert", entgegnete Snape nur ruhig und sah Alan an. Dann bedeutete er ihm mit einer kurzen Geste der Hand, vorzugehen.

Alan folgte Snapes Aufforderung und ging vor in Richtung Bar. „Wollen Sie auch einen Whisky?", wollte er an Snape gewandt wissen.

„Ja, bitte", antwortete dieser höflich, aber immer noch mit einer gewissen Kühle und Distanz in der Stimme, die er nur sehr selten ablegte.

Alan nickte und bestellte beim Barkeeper zwei Whisky und setzte sich dann auf einen der Hocker. Hier an der Bar war es seltsamerweise recht ruhig, wahrscheinlich weil die meisten anderen Gäste sich noch immer über das Buffet hermachten.

Snape setzte sich dazu und kurz darauf bekamen sie auch schon ihre gefüllten Gläser. Es war ihm gerade recht, dass sich die Meute noch an anderer Stelle aufhielt. Er hatte vor, die Party verlassen zu haben, bevor sie die Bar stürmten und der Alkoholkonsum über das normale Maß ansteigen würde. „Zum Wohl." Er erhob sein Glas in Richtung Alan und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Prost." Alan sah Snape ebenfalls an und lächelte leicht. Vielleicht würde die Party doch noch besser werden, als erst erwartet.

Snape trank einen Schluck Whisky und stellte dann sein Glas wieder ab. Die Party war im Moment noch erträglicher, als er gedacht hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Alan getroffen hatte, der sich scheinbar auch etwas deplaziert fühlte. Und vielleicht war dies auch eine gute Gelegenheit, Amandas Umfeld ein wenig auszuleuchten, schoss es ihm unweigerlich durch den Kopf. Scheinbar kannte er sie recht gut und er war wohl auch recht offen und gesprächig, wenn man es richtig anging. „Sie beschäftigen sich also nur hobbymäßig mit Zaubertränken?"

„Wenn es darum geht selbst welche zu brauen schon. Meine Aufgabe im Ministerium ist es, mich darum zu kümmern, wenn etwas mit einem Trank besonders schief gegangen ist. Also zum Beispiel eine Kesselexplosion in einem Muggelwohnhaus, oder so etwas in die Richtung. Zumindest sollte ich das eigentlich machen. Hin und wieder werde ich dann auch woanders hingeschickt", erzählte Alan freundlich und bereitwillig.

Snape nickte. „Und sind Sie zufrieden mit Ihrer Arbeit?"

„Ja, meistens schon. Auch wenn man sich manchmal fragt, wie die Leute das hinbekommen, ihre Tränke zu versauen. Da kommen wirklich die interessantesten Sachen dabei heraus."

Snapes Mundwinkel wurden von einem leichten, amüsierten Grinsen umspielt. „Das kann ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen, Mr. Riley…", entgegnete er.

„Wieso? Sind Ihre Schüler auch so schlimm?" Er grinste etwas.

„Schlimmer…" Er trank einen Schluck Whisky. Eigentlich war diese Tatsache eher zum Heulen, als zum Schmunzeln, dachte sich Snape. „Bleibt Ihnen neben der Arbeit noch viel Zeit, sich Ihrem Hobby zu widmen?"

Etwas verwunderte Alan Snapes Gesprächigkeit schon, auch wenn er bei weitem nichts dagegen hatte, denn sonst war Snape ja immer recht schweigsam gewesen. „Es kommt ganz darauf an was ich vorhabe. Wenn es Tränke betrifft die mehrere Tage brauchen, ist es immer recht schwierig, da ich dann meist nicht den ganzen Tag einfach zu Hause sein kann und so weiter. Etwas mehr Zeit hätte ich schon gerne dafür, aber das geht sicherlich jedem so."

Snape nickte wieder, zustimmend. „Wahrscheinlich…", entgegnete er nur und trank noch einmal einen Schluck.

Alan nickte ebenfalls. „Und wo liegen Ihre Interessen in der Freizeit? Dort wo sie auch bei der Arbeit sind?"

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, bis Snape antwortete. „In weiten Teilen, ja. Zudem lese ich noch gerne, aber dafür fehlt mir meistens die dazu nötige Zeit."

„Ja, die habe ich auch selten, aber es fehlt mir dann oft auch die Muße. Auch wenn das eigentlich schade ist. Nun ja, es gibt ja auch Wochenenden und Urlaub. Haben Sie als Lehrer davon nicht auch recht viel?"

Snape hob ein wenig die Augenbraue, denn das war wieder einmal eines dieser Klischees, die seinem Beruf anhafteten. „Das ist die landläufige Meinung, aber hinter einer guten Unterrichtsstunde steckt mindestens auch eine Stunde Vorbereitung. Dazu kommen Korrekturen und noch diverse andere Pflichten, also bleibt zumindest von den Wochenenden und den kleinen Ferien nicht sehr viel übrig, in der ein Lehrer wirklich Freizeit hat, Mr. Riley."

„Ich wollte Ihnen gar kein laues Leben vorwerfen oder ähnliches. Aber rein zeitlich gesehen macht es eben den Eindruck dass es viel ist. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, würde ich aber nicht mit Ihnen tauschen wollen."

„Hm…", brummte Snape darauf nur leise, als Zeichen, dass er seine Worte zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Im Moment wusste er nicht, was er darauf noch entgegnen sollte und ihm fiel auch kein neues Gesprächsthema ein. So nahm er noch einen Schluck seines Whiskys. Es machte sich doch etwas bemerkbar, dass er nicht sehr oft ausgedehnte Konversationen führte.

Alan hatte auch noch einen Schluck getrunken und sah Snape dann noch einmal kurz an. Beide schwiegen einen Moment, bis Alan etwas einfiel. „Es gibt in Hogsmeade doch auch ein Geschäft für Zaubertrankzutaten. Wieso kaufen sie eigentlich nicht dort ein? Es ja viel näher."

„Das hat mehrere Gründe. Erstens ist das Geschäft zu klein und hat meistens nicht alles vorrätig, was ich brauche und zweitens gibt es in der Winkelgasse die bessere Qualität."

Alan nickte. „Ja inzwischen hat sich Felonwood ja auch wieder berappelt. Ein paar Wochen musste man ja auch aufpassen."

„Ja, da haben sie recht. Dieser Angestelltenwechsel ging nicht sehr reibungs- und problemlos vonstatten. Zum Glück hat es sich mittlerweile gebessert."

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder wo Amanda die ganze Arbeit macht inzwischen."

„Hm… ja." Snape wusste nicht, was er dazu noch weiter sagen sollte, denn er hatte keinen genauen Einblick in Amandas Arbeitsbedingungen. „Mich verwundert es nur etwas, warum bei Brighton plötzlich so viel schief ging. Früher, als er noch seine alte Mitarbeiterin hatte, da funktionierte auch alles reibungslos. Hatte er dann damals auch schon die gleiche Arbeitsmoral und hat ihr alles überlassen?!"

„Es scheint so, ja. Anders kann ich mir das auch nicht erklären und laut Amanda ist er vollkommen chaotisch, wenn es ums organisieren von irgendetwas geht und das wird ja nicht erst seit ein paar Monaten so sein."

„Hm, nein. Eigentlich traurig, dass der Laden dann im Grunde nur durch die Angestellten Gewinn abwirft und nicht durch das Geschick des Chefs. Dabei hätte er viel Potential. Aber wer steckt schon was in ein Geschäft, das ihm nicht gehört. Der alte Brighton hätte es besser verkauft, als es an seinen Sohn zu vererben." Snape trank noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, nachdem er geendet hatte.

„Ja schon wahr. Auch wenn es so ja ganz gut läuft, es wäre sicherlich mehr herauszuholen. Es wäre zum Beispiel auch noch genug Platz für neue Waren. Fragt sich im Moment nur, wie lange das Amanda dann diesmal durchhält, wenn Brighton noch immer so weiter macht."

Snape nickte zustimmend, bei Alans ersten Bemerkungen. „Ja, das stimmt." Zur Sache mit Amanda enthielt er sich der Meinung, denn er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Alan über sie beide wusste. Er wollte auf keinen Fall den Eindruck vermitteln, als interessiere er sich über die Maßen für sie.

Gerade wollte Alan etwas erwidern, als er von Lucius Malfoy unterbrochen wurde. „Severus! Dich hab ich ja noch gar nicht gesehen! Seit wann bist Du schon da? Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Du kommst nicht. Wie geht es Dir", wollte Lucius von Snape wissen. Alan sah Malfoy an. So ganz passte ihm seine Anwesenheit nicht, denn er war gerade ganz froh gewesen, sich einmal allein mit Snape unterhalten zu können.

„Hallo Lucius", entgegnete Snape nicht ganz so gut gelaunt und enthusiastisch wie Malfoy. „Mir ging es schon besser und ich bin schon viel zu lange hier, wie mir scheint." Snape machte keinen großen Hehl daraus, dass er bedeutend weniger Spaß an dieser Party hatte, als sein Gastgeber.

„Ach Du Miesepeter! Nun sei doch nicht so. Selbst Du kannst Dir mal etwas Spaß gönnen." Lucius warf einen kurzen Blick zu Alan, der versuchte, ihn nicht weiter als nötig zu beachten und kam dann etwas näher zu Severus. „Es sind auch einige hübsche Frauen hier. Schau Dich doch mal um, da ist mindestens eine für Dich dabei." Lucius grinste sein Gegenüber an.

Snape verdrehte leicht die Augen. Das war wieder einmal so typisch für seinen Freund. „Das glaube ich kaum", entgegnete er schließlich ruhig und gelassen und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Er hatte keinerlei Interesse eine dieser Frauen näher kennen zu lernen.

„Wieso denn nicht? Sind doch alle nett." Lucius machte eine kurze Pause und sah Snape dabei genauer an. „Oder hast Du doch schon jemanden", wollte er grinsend wissen.

Alan runzelte leicht die Stirn und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lucius. Wollte er Snape gerade eine Frau andrehen oder hatte er da was falsch verstanden?

„Weil ich kein Interesse habe", antwortete Snape seinem blonden Freund leise und bohrte seinen Blick kurz in seinen. Er machte ihm damit deutlich, dass er nicht weiter über dieses Thema reden wollte. Auch wenn es bei Lucius im Grunde nicht viel nützte, denn er tat ohnehin immer das, nach was ihm der Sinn stand. Auf seine letzte Bemerkung ging Snape schon gar nicht mehr ein, denn das ging seinen Freund nun überhaupt nichts mehr an.

„Da gibt man sich solche Mühe und Du interessierst Dich einfach für niemanden. Du bist viel zu wählerisch Severus, so findest Du nie eine Frau…" Lucius sah ihn nun ernster an.

Snapes Miene wurde nun von Wort zu Wort genervter. Redete er jetzt mit Absicht über dieses Thema weiter? „Das dürfte so und anders wohl kaum Dein Problem sein Lucius, oder?" Seine Stimme war leise, hatte aber einen schneidenden und gereizten Unterton angenommen. „Geh und kümmere Dich um Deine restlichen Gäste und lass mich mit diesem nebensächlichen Mist in Ruhe."

Alan musste etwas grinsen. Lucius Versuche, Snape eine Frau schmackhaft zu machen, waren dann doch zu amüsant. Er war gespannt, wie es weiter gehen würde.

Lucius musste grinsen, als er Severus Antwort hörte. „Du benimmst Dich wirklich wie eine Frau, die ihre Tage hat. Ich komm dann ein anderes Mal wieder." Noch immer grinsend klopfte er Snape auf die Schulter, nickte Alan noch kurz zu und verschwand dann in Richtung Buffet zu seinen anderen Gästen.

Über Snape braute sich nun endgültig eine äußerst dunkle Gewitterwolke zusammen. Was bildete sich Malfoy eigentlich ein?! Mit einem Schluck kippte er sich seinen restlichen Whisky hinunter und war darauf bedacht, seine innere Aufgebrachtheit nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen. Was musste er auch auf diesem Thema herumreiten? Sie waren nicht einmal alleine! Nun war diese Party wirklich für ihn gelaufen.

Alan war schlau genug um nun erst einmal nichts zu sagen. Stattdessen trank er noch einen Schluck Whiskey. Sonderlich begeistert war er von Malfoys Auftritt nicht, denn das hatte Snapes gute Laune ganz offensichtlich verdorben. Im Moment wartete er lieber noch ein wenig ab, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff.

Snape stellte sein Glas ab und stand auf. Man sah es ihm immer noch an, dass er verärgert war, dennoch hatte er sich wieder weitestgehend unter Kontrolle und war nicht mehr einem Wutausbruch nahe. „Ich gehe. Viel Spaß noch auf der Party, Mr. Riley." Sein Ton war ein wenig sarkastisch, wenn auch nicht gänzlich unfreundlich.

Alan sah Snape an. „Hm, ich werde mal sehen wie lange ich noch bleibe, aber trotzdem vielen Dank. Jetzt wo Sie gehen, verschwindet wohl der einzig vernünftige Gesprächspartner."

„Vielleicht können Sie ja etwas mit diesen netten Frauen anfangen, die Lucius so angepriesen hat." Die Ironie in Snapes Stimme, bezüglich der Frauen, war kaum zu überhören.

Alan konnte sich ein kleines Lachen, dann doch nicht verkneifen. „Ich glaube kaum."

„Dann geht es Ihnen wie mir. Gute Nacht Mr. Riley." Damit war für Snape die Unterhaltung nun beendet und er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Alan sah Snape noch kurz hinterher und grübelte dann noch eine zeitlang mit dem Whiskey in der Hand über seine Worte. Das war schon etwas komisch. Hatte Snape nun gemeint, dass er gar kein Interesse an Frauen hatte oder dass nur hier keine passende zu finden war?

Keine halbe Stunde später machte sich Alan, ohne eine Lösung des Problems gefunden zu haben, dann auch auf den Weg nach Hause.


	19. Giftmord

**Kapitel 19**

**Giftmord**

Amanda saß auf ihrem Balkon und genoss den lauen Sommerabend mit einem Buch. Hin und wieder nippte sie an ihrem Wein. Brighton war in den letzten Tagen wieder unerträglich gewesen und so kam ihr dieser ruhige Abend sehr gelegen.

Ein lautes Klopfen an ihrer Tür unterbrach die gemütliche Stimmung. Verwundert, wer so spät noch etwas von ihr wollte, stand Amanda auf und ging zur Tür, um zu öffnen. Vor ihr standen drei Herren der Magischen Polizeibrigade mit ihren Zauberstäben in der Hand und sahen sie ernst an. „Was…?" Doch bevor sie weiter fragen konnte, begann schon einer der drei zu sprechen. „Miss Brown?! Darf ich Sie bitten uns ins Ministerium zu begleiten?! Gegen Sie liegt, aufgrund des dringenden Verdachtes, Mr. Brighton vergiftet zu haben, ein Haftbefehl vor." Amanda wurde ein wenig blasser. „Was? Wie vergiftet?" Sie sah die drei Zauberer verstört an. „Mr. Brighton ist heute Abend tot in seinem Geschäft aufgefunden worden und Sie waren die Letzte die ihn gesehen hat. Kommen Sie nun freiwillig mit, oder müssen wir nachhelfen?" „Tot?" Amanda wurde noch blasser. „Aber… aber ich habe überhaupt nichts getan!" „Natürlich, kommen Sie nun?" Die anderen beiden Polizisten traten nun näher an sie heran und fassten sie jeweils an einem Arm. Jetzt wurde sie langsam etwas panisch. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. „Lassen Sie mich los, ich kann alleine gehen." Sie schüttelte die Hände der Polizisten ab. „Gut, ich komme mit." Amanda nahm ihre Schlüssel trat aus ihrer Wohnung und verschloss die Tür. Sicherlich würde sie bald wieder da sein. Das konnte sich ja nur um ein Missverständnis handeln.

Doch kaum war sie im Ministerium fing der Alptraum erst richtig an. Sie wurde in einen Raum geführt und nachdem sie etwas gewartet hatte, betrat ein vierter Polizist das Zimmer.

„Also, wie haben Sie es gemacht, Miss Brown? Welches Gift war es?"

Amanda sah ihn fragend an. „Vielleicht sagen Sie mir erst einmal, warum ich überhaupt hier bin." „Das sollten Sie doch am besten wissen." Das ganze wurde Amanda nun wirklich zu bunt. „Also hören Sie mal, erzählen Sie mir nicht, ich sollte wissen worum es geht! Ich saß gerade eben noch gemütlich auf meinem Balkon und alles war in Ordnung, bis Ihre Leute vor meiner Tür standen und mir irgendwas Blödsinniges von Mr. Brightons Tod erzählten und das ich auch noch dafür verantwortlich sein soll!"

„Das ist kein Blödsinn, das ist Tatsache, Miss Brown. Mr. Brighton wurde vor ein paar Stunden tot im Lager von Felonwood gefunden und eine Frau vom Geschäft gegenüber hat uns bezeugt, dass Sie die Letzte waren, die den Laden verlassen hat."

„Was? Ja aber… Tot?" Amanda sah ihr gegenüber geschockt und nun endgültig kreidebleich an. Das konnte doch nicht sein… „Aber… also… wie kommen Sie nur auf mich? Was sollte ich für einen Grund haben so etwas zu tun?" „Er hat Sie schlecht behandelt und Ihnen zu wenig Gehalt bezahlt." „Ja schon, aber das ist doch höchstens ein Grund zu kündigen und keinen, um jemanden umzubringen." „Ach… Und was wäre ein Grund jemanden umzubringen?" Amanda schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Sie meinen das wirklich ernst oder? Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht! Niemand hat so etwas verdient!" „Gut, wenn Sie nicht reden wollen, dann hilft Ihnen vielleicht ihre erste Nacht in Askaban auf die Sprünge." „Was? Nein! Nicht Askaban!!!" Nun wurde Amanda wirklich panisch. „Ich habe doch gar nichts getan!" Doch der Polizist ignorierte ihren Protest völlig und zwei andere Zauberer betraten den Raum. Plötzlich fesselte ein Zauber ihre Hände, dann packten die beiden Männer sie an den Armen und führten die noch immer protestierende Amanda ab.

Snape saß gerade am Frühstückstisch und kaute an seinem Toastbrot, während er nach dem Tagespropheten griff. Er war schon im Begriff die zweite Seite aufzuschlagen, als sein Blick noch ein zweites Mal über die sonst für ihn eher uninteressante Titelseite glitt und dort hängen blieb.

Sein Kauen hörte abrupt auf, als er die Titelstory gelesen hatte. Mit einem missbilligenden Schnauben schmiss er den Toast auf seinen Teller und nahm die Zeitung zu sich, um zu lesen.

Das konnte doch nicht ernsthaft wahr sein! Amanda wurde des Mordes an Brighton verdächtigt? Snape las weiter und je mehr er las, umso weniger konnte er es glauben, dass dieser Artikel ernst gemeint war. Er hatte zwar keinerlei Ambitionen, sich ständig als barmherziger Samariter für Amanda hervorzutun, aber in dieser Sache konnte er einfach kein Stillschweigen bewahren, dazu waren die Folgen bei einer Verurteilung zu grausam. Auch wenn er sie vielleicht nicht besonders leiden konnte, Askaban wünschte er ihr dennoch nicht.

Er musste zu Dumbledore, dachte er sich. Als Mitglied des Wizgamot hätte er die Möglichkeit, noch etwas zum Guten zu wenden.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gefasst, stand er auch schon auf und war auf dem Weg zum Schulleiter. Er klopfte an seine Bürotür und riss sie auch sofort auf, als Dumbledores _Herein_ ertönt war. Ohne Umschweife trat er an seinen Schreibtisch und legte ihm die Zaubererzeitung vor die Nase.

Dumbledore sah ihn etwas verwundert an, doch Snape begann auch schon zu sprechen. „Albus, hast Du diesen Artikel schon gelesen?" Er deutete auf die Titelseite, auf der ein Foto von Felonwood abgedruckt war. „Nein… ich habe noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt, Severus." Noch immer war der alte Schulleiter ein wenig über das Verhalten seines Kollegen verwundert. Er sah sich die Zeitung genauer an.

„Dann solltest Du das unverzüglich tun und diesen Idioten dort beibringen, dass es mehr als schwachsinnig ist, dieser Frau solch einen Mord anzuhängen!" Verglichen mit Snapes sonstigem Temperament war er nun fast schon leidenschaftlich.

Dumbledore überflog den Artikel und runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, dann sah er Snape forschend über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an. Sein Verhalten verwunderte ihn etwas. Scheinbar schien ihm etwas an dieser Frau zu liegen. Er wusste auch von Minerva, dass sie schon bei ihm zum Essen war und sie zusammen Wein getrunken hatten. Er musste innerlich ein wenig schmunzeln. „Und was macht Dich so sicher, Severus?"

Snape hasste diesen Blick, denn er hatte dann immer das Gefühl, durchschaut zu werden, auch wenn es im Moment nichts zu verbergen gab, denn er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen, schließlich verband ihn nichts mit Amanda. „Ganz einfach Albus… Miss Brown wäre nicht so dumm und würde ihren Chef mit Tollkirsche umbringen. Dazu hat sie viel zu viel Fachkenntnis. Nur ein Stümper verwendet so ein triviales Gift für einen Mord!"

Dumbledore legte die Zeitung wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er legte die Fingerspitzen aufeinander und dachte einen Moment nach, während er weiter Snape anblickte. Er wusste, es hatte viel zu heißen, wenn der Tränkemeister einer anderen Person Fachkenntnis attestierte, denn um ihn zu beeindrucken brauchte es so einiges.

Schließlich nickte er. „Gut… Das klingt für den Anfang einleuchtend. Ich werde mich mit der Sache sicher noch eingehender beschäftigen. Schon alleine der Tatsache wegen, dass ich wohl über das Urteil mit zu entscheiden habe."

Snape nickte. „Gut…" Er nahm seine Zeitung wieder an sich und ging Richtung Tür.

Amanda vermutete, dass es inzwischen etwas nach Mittag war, aber sie hatte ihr Zeitgefühl weitestgehend verloren. Zusammengesunken saß sie in ihrer Zelle und fror. Die Dementoren hielten sich zwar meist nicht direkt in ihrer Nähe auf, aber die Anwesenheit so vieler von ihnen reichte, um Amanda in der Nacht den Schlaf zu rauben und sie permanent frieren zu lassen. Etwas später wurde sie noch einmal ins Ministerium gebracht, doch außer, dass sie wieder mit dem Mord konfrontiert wurde und sie immer wieder beteuerte nichts getan zu haben, passierte dort nicht viel. Es ärgerte sie so, dass ihr nicht einmal jemand richtig zugehört hatte. Immerhin konnte es auch Selbstmord gewesen sein und Brightons Sohn war am Mordtag auch im Geschäft gewesen, aber die Polizisten sahen absolut keinen Grund ihn einmal zu befragen, wo er doch der arme trauernde Sohn war.

Momentan fühlte Amanda sich ziemlich verlassen von allen. So ganz konnte sie das alles auch noch nicht glauben. Es kam ihr noch immer vor wie ein sehr schlechter Scherz. Sie starrte die feuchte Steinwand an und versuchte irgendwie ihre allzu finsteren Gedanken loszuwerden.

Dumbledore verbrachte, nachdem er ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatte, fast den ganzen Tag damit, sich im Mordfall Brighton ein wenig schlauer zu machen. Er erkundigte sich im Ministerium eingehend nach der Sachlage und forschte auch noch an anderen Stellen ein wenig nach, um mehrere verschiedene Meinungen zu bekommen.

Gegen Abend entschloss er sich noch zu einem Besuch bei Amanda in Askaban, denn auch ihre Meinung war ihm wichtig in dieser Sache.

Einer der Gefängniswärter führte Dumbledore zu Amandas Zelle. Sie lag recht nah beim Eingang, denn immerhin war sie noch nicht verurteilt. Der Wärter schloss Dumbledore auf und ließ ihn ein.

Amanda war kurz vorher aus reiner Erschöpfung in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen und es dauerte etwas bis sie registrierte, dass jemand ihre Zelle betreten hatte. Mit müden Augen sah sie auf und als sie Dumbledore entdeckte und erkannte, richtete sie sich verwundert auf und sah ihn an. „Sind Sie hier um mich hier raus zu holen?!" In Amanda kam Hoffnung auf.

Dumbledore versuchte sein leichtes Unbehagen, dass auch er in dieser Umgebung empfand nicht zu zeigen. Er lächelte sie warm an. „Indirekt ja, hoffe ich. Ich bin gekommen, um mit Ihnen zu reden. Man hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie wohl zu Unrecht verhaftet wurden…"

Amanda schnaubte leise. „Ja, wenn man es höflich ausdrückt, kann man das so sagen… Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass er tot ist, bis die Magische Polizeibrigade gestern vor meiner Tür stand." Sie sah Dumbledore an während sie sprach.

Dieser nickte verständnisvoll, sah sie aber aufmerksam mit seinen blauen Augen an. „Darf ich?" Er deutete neben sie und setzte sich zu ihr, als sie einwilligte. „Ich glaube Ihnen, Miss Brown. Das habe ich auch schon getan, bevor ich hierher kam. Nur habe nicht ich alleine über ihr Urteil zu entscheiden."

„Dann kann ich wohl nur hoffen, dass die anderen genauso entscheiden wie Sie. Mehr als sagen, dass ich es nicht getan habe, kann ich ja nun auch nicht tun, oder?" Sie sah Dumbledore an. „So sehr ich mich auch freue jemanden zu sehen, aber wie kommen Sie eigentlich darauf mich zu besuchen?"

„Nun, es wäre sinnvoll, sich einen guten Verteidiger zu nehmen. Und wie ich darauf komme… Wie ich schon sagte, ich wurde nun… sagen wir darum gebeten, Ihnen zu helfen."

„Leider befürchte ich, dass mein Geld für einen guten Anwalt, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal für einen schlechten, reichen wird. Wer hat Sie denn gebeten?" Amanda konnte sich momentan niemanden vorstellen, der Dumbledore um so etwas bitten würde.

„Hm…" Dumbledore seufzte ein wenig bekümmert, denn ein guter Verteidiger war schon einiges wert bei solch einem Prozess. Nachdem er kurz nachgedacht hatte, antwortete er schließlich auch auf ihre Frage. „Professor Snape kam heute Morgen in mein Büro und hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht."

Amanda sah Dumbledore verwundert an. Mit Snape hatte sie nun gar nicht gerechnet. „Aha…", meinte sie bloß. „Haben Sie vielleicht noch ein paar gute Tipps wie ich etwas überzeugender werde? Ich hab das Gefühl, dass mir niemand richtig zuhört bei den Verhören."

„Ich fürchte nein." Bedauern war in Dumbledores Stimme zu hören. „Und Sie wissen wirklich niemanden, der Ihnen helfen könnte? Der Sie verteidigen könnte, oder vielleicht für Sie bürgen?" Er war weiterhin freundlich und strahlte eine gewisse Wärme in dieser Einöde aus.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bisher ist mir noch niemand eingefallen. Vielleicht kommt ja jemand aus meiner Familie von alleine auf die Idee, aber ich befürchte eher nicht." Dumbledores Ruhe und Freundlichkeit waren für Amanda im Moment wirklich aufbauend und die inzwischen schon aufgekommene Verzweiflung legte sich wieder ein wenig.

Dumbledore lächelte sie noch einmal aufmunternd an, auch wenn er es innerlich bedauerte, dass sie wohl nicht einmal einen Verteidiger haben würde. „Ich werde sehen, was ich noch für sie tun kann, Miss Brown."

Amanda lächelte ihn an, auch wenn ihres viel schwächer als gewöhnlich war. „Vielen Dank, dass ist wirklich sehr freundlich." Der Versuch etwas fröhlicher zu gucken, scheiterte weitestgehend.

„Bitte, keine Ursache." Dumbledore erhob sich nun langsam wieder von seinem Platz, denn es war langsam wieder an der Zeit zu gehen. „Auf Wiedersehen Miss Brown."

„Auf Wiedersehen und noch einmal vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore." Eigentlich fand Amanda es schade, dass Dumbledore schon wieder ging, aber natürlich konnte er auch nicht ewig bleiben und es war so schon nett genug, dass er sich überhaupt die Zeit nahm.

Noch einmal lächelte sie der Schulleiter an, bevor er schließlich zur Tür ging. Doch bevor er verschwunden war, fiel ihm noch was ein und er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Oh… Fast hätte ich das Wichtigste vergessen…" Er kam noch einmal zu Amanda und lächelte fröhlich, während er etwas aus seinen Roben zog. „Das wird Ihnen den Aufenthalt etwas erleichtern." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und steckte ihr unauffällig eine dicke Tafel Schokolade zu, die von Madam Pomfrey noch etwas medizinisch modifiziert wurde. „Wiedersehen…" Nun verschwand er endgültig aus der Zelle.

Amanda sah die Tafel Schokolade mit großen Augen an und musste dann breit lächeln. Irgendwie gehörte Dumbledore zu den Menschen die eigentlich zu gut für die Welt waren. So leise wie möglich öffnete Amanda die Schokolade und aß zwei Stücke, bevor sie sie wieder gut verpackte und die Tafel erst einmal unter ihrem Kopfkissen versteckte. Doch trotz der Schokolade wurde ihre zweite Nacht in Askaban nicht viel besser als die erste.


	20. Ermittlungen

**Kapitel 20**

**Ermittlungen**

Die darauf folgenden Tage beschäftigte sich Dumbledore hauptsächlich mit Nachforschungen über den Mordfall Brighton und machte sich Gedanken darüber, wie er Amanda noch helfen konnte.

Auch mit Snape sprach er über seine Erkenntnisse und diskutierte über Möglichkeiten, die Amanda entlasten könnten. Sein jüngerer Kollege war meist der gleichen Meinung wie er selbst und wies ihn auch ab und an auf Aspekte hin, die ihm bisher verborgen geblieben waren.

So kam Dumbledore auch irgendwann die Idee, Snape zu bitten, doch einmal mit Amanda zu reden und ihr zu helfen, bei Gericht überzeugender zu werden, wenn sie sich schon keinen guten Verteidiger leisten konnte. Denn wenn Snape etwas gut konnte, dann war es logisch denken und seine Schlüsse überzeugend anderen darzulegen.

Snape war natürlich von dieser Idee gar nicht begeistert, denn den Gedanken nach Askaban zu gehen, empfand er verständlicherweise nicht als besonders prickelnd. Trotzdem ließ er sich irgendwann von Dumbledore dazu überreden, doch zu gehen. Dementsprechend missmutig machte er sich auch auf den Weg zur Gefangeneninsel. Er hoffte ja noch immer, dass ihn die Wärter gar nicht zu Amanda lassen würden, obwohl er ein Schreiben von Dumbledore bei sich trug, welches ihn als seinen Vertreter auswies. Diese Hoffnung erwies sich aber leider als nichtig, denn der Wärter brachte ihn, nachdem er das Schreiben gelesen hatte, ohne Anstalten zu Amandas Zelle und schloss ihm auf.

Snape fühlte sich mehr als unwohl, was sich in einem ziemlich mürrischen und versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck widerspiegelte. Er verband keine guten Erinnerungen mit diesem Ort und als er die Gitter hinter sich wieder ins Schloss fallen hörte, fühlte er sich noch unbehaglicher in seiner Haut. Die Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit begannen immer stärker zu werden, was sicherlich auch an der immerwährenden Anwesenheit der Dementoren lag.

Amanda hatte in den letzten Tagen irgendwie versucht sich damit abzufinden, dass sie wohl etwas länger hier bleiben würde. Denn die Polizei glaubte ihr noch immer kein Wort und kam immer wieder mit neuen, vollkommen blödsinnigen Anschuldigungen zu ihr.

Trotz der bereits vergangenen Zeit, hatte sich Amanda noch nicht an die Dementoren gewöhnt. Schlafen konnte sie nicht wirklich und wenn, hatte sie bloß Alpträume. Darüber, dass sie sich seit ihrer Verhaftung nicht mehr im Spiegel gesehen hatte, war sie froh, denn Waschen und Kleidungswechsel schien den Leuten hier ein Fremdwort zu sein. So fühlte sie sich inzwischen nicht nur seelisch ziemlich schlecht, sondern auch körperlich.

Dass jemand ihre Zelle betreten hatte, bemerkte Amanda wieder zunächst gar nicht. Erst als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel, sah sie auf und war überrascht wer dort stand.

„Miss Brown…" Snapes Stimme klang ruhig und gefasst. Man hörte ihr die Unbehaglichkeit nicht an. Er sah sie mit unergründlichen Augen an und sein Gesicht war weiter versteinert und in gewisser Weise angespannt. Die Ruhe, Wärme und Zuversicht, die Dumbledore ausstrahlte, ging von ihm nicht aus.

„Professor Snape, was machen Sie hier? Also es ist schön jemand lebenden zu sehen, aber ich bin dann doch überrascht…." Amanda sah ihn mit müden Augen an. Snape schien das ganze nicht sonderlich zu gefallen, aber warum war er dann hier?

„Ich bin auf Bitten von Professor Dumbledore hier." Er sah sie immer noch an. Es war erschreckend, wie sie aussah - müde und fast schon ein Schatten ihrer Selbst. „Ich soll Ihnen helfen, vor Gericht überzeugender zu werden." Snape kam sich lächerlich vor. Wieso hatte er sich auch nur dazu überreden lassen, an diesen unseligen Ort zukommen?

„Überzeugender? Hm…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause und grübelte etwas, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Also aus gewissen Umständen kann ich Ihnen nun keine besonders tolle Sitzgelegenheit anbieten, aber setzen können Sie sich trotzdem." Amanda rutschte noch ein Stück weiter in die Ecke, um ein wenig mehr Platz zu machen. Dann sah sie ihn an. „Und wie werde ich überzeugender?"

Snape setzte sich und ließ den Blick kurz durch die kleine Zelle wandern. Bei der Tür blieb er einen Moment hängen. Er war froh, wenn er wieder gehen konnte, doch noch war es nicht soweit. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Amanda. Er schwieg noch einen kurzen Moment, dann begann er wieder zu sprechen. „Sagen Sie mir, wie Ihre bisherigen Befragungen verlaufen sind. Was haben Sie zur Polizei gesagt?"

„Nichts. Abgesehen davon, dass ich unschuldig bin. Und die Befragungen waren ansonsten ziemlich grausam. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass mir niemand richtig zuhört. Immerhin war ich an dem Tag nicht die Einzige die im Geschäft war. Brightons Sohn und ein Haufen Kunden waren auch da, aber das hat niemanden interessiert. Sie wissen nicht zufällig was Brighton vergiftetes gegessen hat, oder?" Amanda sah zwar in Snapes Richtung, ihn aber nicht direkt an.

Snape nickte. Er konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen, doch das sagte er ihr nicht. Es hatte damals schon keinen interessiert, was ein Tatverdächtiger zu sagen hatte, wobei bei ihm noch erschwerend hinzukam, dass er Todesser gewesen war. „Brightons Sohn war da? Besuchte er seinen Vater oft im Laden?" Snapes Interesse war geweckt und er sah sie weiterhin direkt an, um ihr Verhalten ein wenig studieren zu können. „Er wurde übrigens mit Atropa belladonna vergiftet – Tollkirsche."

„Also ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, ihn vorher schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Mit Tollkirsche? Also wenn es nicht so ernst wäre, wäre ich ja schon fast beleidigt, dass mir so was angehängt wird", meinet sie trocken und ruhig.

Snape zog einen Mundwinkel hoch, um ein Grinsen anzudeuten. Zu mehr war er aber in dieser Umgebung nicht fähig. „Was glauben Sie, warum ich an Ihre Unschuld glaube", entgegnete er nur ruhig und sah sie weiter an. Dann schwieg er eine kurze Weile, um nachzudenken. Brightons Sohn… vielleicht war er der Mörder?

„Dann sagen Sie das am besten dem Ministerium, vielleicht überlegen die sich dann ja, mich hier raus zulassen." Amanda seufzte leise und versuchte sich die in den letzten Tagen immer wieder aufkommende Verzweiflung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Das würde Ihnen vielleicht mehr schaden als nützen, Miss Brown", entgegnete Snape leise und er konnte nicht alle Bitterkeit, die er beim Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit empfand, aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Ach kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, schlimmer als für immer hier bleiben zu müssen kann es ja nicht werden", meinte sie sarkastisch und sah Snape dann doch direkt an. „Was haben Sie denn für gute Tipps für mich, damit mir das erspart bleibt?"

Snape sah kurz weg und atmete tief durch. Es hörte sich fast wie ein Seufzen an. Dann sah er sie wieder an. „Das Ministerium schlampt bei seinen Ermittlungen. Sie müssen so überzeugend auftreten, dass man Ihnen glaubt, was sie sagen. Argumentieren Sie und sagen sie nicht in jedem zweiten Satz, dass sie unschuldig sind. Das bringt ohnehin nichts. Machen sie dem Gericht deutlich, dass ein Mord mit Tollkirsche unter Ihrer Würde liegt. Das sollten sie jetzt aber nicht wörtlich übernehmen…" Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte nun doch über sein Gesicht, obwohl sein unangenehmes Gefühl noch nicht besser geworden war. „Weisen Sie sachlich darauf hin, dass es noch genügend andere Personen gibt, die ein Motiv hätten, Brighton zu töten. Erben, Gläubiger, wenn es welche gibt et cetera. Das Einfachste wäre allerdings, sie wüssten eine Person, die für sie bürgen könnte."

„Nein leider weiß ich niemanden." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Das mit der Sachlichkeit ist auch nicht immer so einfach befürchte ich. Immerhin rede ich da nicht über den Ausgang meines nächsten Urlaubs…"

„Ich weiß, Miss Brown." Snapes Stimme war gerade schärfer gewesen, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr quälen, denn die Anwesenheit an diesem Ort war schon Qual genug, dennoch brauchte er keine Belehrungen, denn er wusste ganz genau, wie es in ihrer Situation war. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er wirklich einige Morde auf dem Gewissen hatte und nicht nur einmal unschuldig verdächtigt worden war.

Amanda bemerkte natürlich Snapes Tonänderung. „Tut mir leid." Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie sich ganz sicher nicht für eine solche Kleinigkeit entschuldigt, aber nun war sie froh über jeden, der ihr half.

Snape atmete wieder einmal tief durch. „Nein, mir tut es leid." Nach einer kurzen Pause redete er weiter. „Wollen Sie noch irgendetwas wissen, Miss Brown?" So langsam wurde es ihm zu viel, sich in dieser Umgebung aufzuhalten.

„Ja, wie lange es in etwa bis zur Verhandlung dauert. Also was im Ministerium normal ist, bisher habe ich so was nicht so genau verfolgt…" Amanda spürte schon, dass es ihm unangenehm war hier zu sein und er langsam gehen wollte, aber trotzdem wäre es ihr am liebsten gewesen, wenn er noch etwas länger bleiben würde.

„Das ist ganz unterschiedlich. Es kann eine Woche dauern, aber auch mehrere Monate." Er sah sie an und hatte fast das Gefühl, sich selbst zu sehen, wie er damals in Askaban saß. Auch er wusste damals nicht, wann es für ihn soweit sein würde. Sie hatte es in ihrer Zelle nahe am Eingang jedoch noch gut getroffen. Seine Zelle hatte weiter im Inneren des Gebäudes gelegen und die Dementoren waren bedeutend besser zu spüren gewesen.

„Mehrere Monate?" Amanda sah ihn entsetzt an. „Na hoffentlich beeilen die sich etwas, sonst kann ich mich irgendwann gar nicht mehr wehren. Könnten Sie mir nicht vielleicht wenigstens da helfen?" Sie sah ihn bittend an.

„Ich hab Ihnen vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich Ihnen weder da noch irgendwo anders helfen kann", antwortete Snape ruhig und ernst. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er allerdings noch hinzu, dass er ihre Bitte an Dumbledore weiterleiten würde, der vielleicht seinen Einfluss als Mitglied des Wizengamots geltend machen könnte.

„Das wäre nett, danke. Ohnehin danke das Sie gekommen sind." Amanda sah Snape an und versuchte zu lächeln, aber so wirklich klappte das nicht.

Er sah ihr eine kleine Weile nur schweigend in die Augen. Im Grunde hätte er ihr noch weiter geholfen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Seine Vergangenheit ließ es einfach nicht zu. „Bitte", entgegnete er schließlich ruhig und leise. Er war froh, nun wieder gehen zu können, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihn alles noch eine Weile weiter verfolgen würde. Zu sehr wurde ihm gerade wieder seine Vergangenheit vor Augen geführt und er wusste, es würde schwer werden, dieser wieder zu entkommen.

Amanda sah Snape an und sie wollte noch immer nicht, dass er ging. Es nagte auch sehr an ihr, dass ihre Eltern sie bisher noch nicht besucht hatten. Wahrscheinlich sah man ihr die Enttäuschung und leichte Verzweiflung auch an, aber das machte auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Sie suchte nach einem Gesprächsthema, um Snape noch etwas aufzuhalten, aber ihr wollte so gar nichts einfallen.

Es entging Snape nicht, dass es ihr schlecht ging, dass sie enttäuscht und verzweifelt war. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm irgendwie Leid tat. Vielleicht deshalb, weil er es nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte, wie man sich in solch einer Situation fühlte. Dennoch wusste er nicht, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr länger hier bleiben, denn der Ort nagte an seiner Selbstbeherrschung und wühlte ihn innerlich auf. Er wusste auch nicht, wie er ihr jetzt noch Gutes tun konnte, bevor er endgültig ging. Er war nicht Dumbledore, der immer ein tröstendes Wort oder eine aufmunternde Geste übrig hatte. So löste er schließlich seinen Blick von ihr und erhob er sich langsam von ihrer Pritsche.

„Kommen sie gut nach Hause, Professor Snape und vielen Dank noch mal." Amanda sah zu ihm auf und versuchte so fröhlich wie möglich auszusehen.

„Danke Miss Brown. Ihnen noch viel Glück…" Er wusste nicht, was er ihr sonst noch hätte wünschen sollen und drehte sich zur Tür. Er war froh, gleich wieder draußen an der frischen Luft zu sein, denn so langsam hatte er das Gefühl, von allem erdrückt zu werden und dabei langsam zu ersticken.

Der Wärter kam, ließ ihn wieder aus der Zelle und geleitete ihn aus dem Gefängnistrakt. Draußen angekommen schloss Snape erst einmal kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, dann apparierte er zurück nach Hogsmeade. Auf dem Weg hoch zum Schloss ging ihm vieles durch den Kopf. Er befürchtete, dass dies erst der Anfang gewesen war und so war es auch. Der Besuch in Askaban und Amanda gingen ihm die nächsten Tage nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die Gespräche mit Dumbledore taten ein Übriges dazu.


	21. Vor Gericht

**Kapitel 21**

**Vor Gericht**

Es war inzwischen wieder eine Woche vergangen. Amanda fühlte sich immer schlechter und viel von ihrem Essen konnte sie auch nicht bei sich behalten. In der Zwischenzeit war ihr Vater bei ihr gewesen, was sie wieder ein wenig aufgemuntert hatte. Zwar glaubte ihr Vater an ihre Unschuld, doch nachdem was er erzählte, glaubte ihre Mutter an genau das, was der Tagesprophet über den Mordfall geschrieben hatte. Diese Tatsache hatte Amanda ziemlich verstört. Wie kam ihre Mutter nur auf solche Ideen? Gut, ihr Verhältnis zueinander war nicht sonderlich gut, aber dass sie so wenig Vertrauen hatte, enttäuschte Amanda dann doch.

Inzwischen zerrten die Dementoren immer mehr an ihren Nerven und jedes Mal wenn einer von ihnen an Amandas Zelle vorbei kam, fühlte sie sich wie im finstersten Alptraum und noch immer wusste sie den Termin für ihre Verhandlung nicht.

Dadurch dass sie so wenig aß und noch immer schlecht schlief, fühlte Amanda sich immer schwächer, aber gerade gaben ihr die zarten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch ihr Fenster fielen etwas mehr Hoffnung. Doch kaum sah sie nicht mehr alles so finster, verschwand die Sonne wieder hinter einer der dicken Regenwolken, die scheinbar immer über der Insel hingen.

Einen Moment später wurde ihre Tür aufgeschlossen und ein Polizist betrat die kleine Zelle. „Guten Tag, Miss Brown." Er sah sie herablassend an.

Amanda sah zu ihm auf und fragte sich wirklich, was sie nun schon wieder von ihr wollten. „Hallo", meinte sie leise und erwartete eine weitere Befragung im Ministerium. „Ich bin hier um Ihnen Ihren Verhandlungstermin mitzuteilen." Amanda sah hoffnungsvoll auf. „Wann ist er denn?" Der Beamte antwortete nicht, sondern reicht ihr nur eine Rolle Pergament. Leicht zitternd nahm sie ihm das Papier ab und rollte es auf, um zu lesen. „Schaffen Sie das allein, oder muss ich es Ihnen vorlesen?" Amanda glaubte falsch zu hören. Was dachte der eigentlich wer er war? Kalt sah sie ihn an. „Es geht noch ganz gut und über etwas mehr zu lesen wäre ich in den letzten Tagen wirklich dankbar gewesen." „Nun das ist ja hier auch kein Vergnügungsaufenthalt, Miss Brown." Der Polizist grinste leicht und verließ dann ihre Zelle wieder. Amanda starrte ihm fassungslos und wütend hinterher, denn auch wenn sie leicht angeschlagen war, war sie noch lange nicht blöd.

Nach kurzer Zeit wandte sie sich wieder dem Pergament zu, um es zu Ende zu lesen. Die Verhandlung war in drei Tagen. Also hatte sie noch weitere drei Tage Zeit, sich einige gute Argumente zu überlegen, die hoffentlich die Richter von ihrer Unschuld überzeugten. Immer wieder führte sie sich dabei Snapes Worte vor Augen. Sachlich argumentieren… Logisch. Zwar war Amanda noch immer etwas verwundert über Snapes Besuch, aber sie war ihm auch dankbar, denn irgendwie gaben ihr seine Tipps etwas mehr Sicherheit, wenn das in ihrer Situation überhaupt möglich war.

Amanda schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren schweren Kopf gegen die kalte Steinwand. Sie war so schrecklich müde… Doch wenn alles gut ging, würde sie schon bald wieder zu Hause sein und wenn nicht, überlegte sie sich am besten eine gute Selbstmordmethode…

Snape hatte in der letzten Woche nicht viel zu tun gehabt. Umso schwerer war es für ihn, die Gedanken und Erinnerungen abzuschütteln, die ihn seit seinem Besuch in Askaban verfolgten. Immer wieder musste er an Amanda denken und fragte sich, wie es ihr mittlerweile ging. Sie hatte schon bei seinem Besuch schlecht ausgesehen, wie war es dann erst jetzt? Konnte sie an ihrem Verhandlungstermin in drei Tagen überhaupt noch den bohrenden Fragen des Wizengamots standhalten? Snape wusste, dass dort nicht nur Zauberer wie Dumbledore zu finden waren. Manche der Mitglieder waren richtige Fieslinge, die die Angeklagten gerne einmal durch den Fleischwolf drehten. Genauso gut wusste Snape, wie man sich nach zwei Wochen Askaban fühlte – ausgelaugt, müde und schwach. Sich danach noch ordentlich selbst verteidigen zu können, dazu gehörte einiges.

Dumbledore erfuhr den Verhandlungstermin zeitgleich wie Amanda. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt, seinen Tränkemeister darum zu bitten, Amanda zu verteidigen. Er wusste zwar, dass Snapes Worte bei einigen der Zauberer nicht viel wert waren, dennoch hatte er die Hoffnung, dass es Amanda helfen könnte. Er zweifelte nämlich ein wenig daran, dass sie alleine den Kreuzverhören einiger Wizengamotmitglieder lange standhalten würde können.

So bat er Snape auch noch am selben Tag um diesen Gefallen, denn er wollte natürlich, dass die unschuldige Amanda freigesprochen wurde. Snape weigerte sich, wie zu erwarten, vehement gegen diese Bitte. Er machte dem Schulleiter in seiner üblichen Manier deutlich, was er davon hielt und dass er es nicht tun würde. Er war immer noch der Überzeugung, dass seine Hilfe Amanda eher schaden würde, als nützen, denn fast alle Zauberer des Wizengamot kannten ihn noch aus einem anderen Prozess – seinem eigenen. Schon damals rettete ihn nur die Bürgschaft Dumbledores vor dem ewigen Siechtum in Askaban. Snape bezweifelte einfach, dass ein ehemaliger Todesser als Verteidiger geeignet sein würde. Wahrscheinlich würde der Prozess dann nur in einen Rachefeldzug ausarten, denn einige hohe Magier hätten ihn damals schon sehr gerne am Boden gesehen. Er wollte ihnen keine zweite Chance geben – vor allem dann nicht, wenn diese auf Amandas Rücken ausgetragen werden sollte.

Drei Tage später machte sich Dumbledore zeitig auf ins Ministerium, zur Verhandlung. Noch einmal hatte er Snape ins Gewissen geredet, es sich vielleicht doch noch zu überlegen, doch er wusste, dass er ihn nicht zwingen konnte. Am Ende war es seine alleinige Entscheidung, ob er der jungen Frau helfen wollte, oder nicht.

Die Nacht vor dem Prozess hatte Amanda mal wieder gar nicht geschlafen. Immer wieder zählte sie in Gedanken die vielen Argumente auf und änderte etwas an den Formulierungen in der Hoffnung dadurch glaubhafter zu werden. Sie hatte nicht nur Angst vor dem Ausgang der Verhandlung, sondern auch vor der ganzen Situation, den vielen Zauberern und den bohrenden Fragen. Sicher, dass sie das alles durchstehen würde, war sie nicht, aber sie würde sich zusammen reißen müssen. Das war vielleicht der wichtigste Tag in ihrem Leben.

Es beruhigte Amanda etwas, dass sie sich am Morgen das erste Mal seit ihrer Verhaftung duschen konnte und ihr auch neue Kleidung gegeben wurde. So sah sie wenigstens rein äußerlich nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus.

Amanda wusste, dass schon alle auf sie warten würden, als sie im Ministerium eintraf.

Als sie in den Verhandlungsraum geführt wurde, blieb sie zunächst erschrocken stehen. Der Raum war einfach riesig und in der Mitte, vor der größten der Tribünen an den Wänden, stand ein einsamer Stuhl. Noch bevor die Polizisten sie weiter zogen, ahnte Amanda schon, dass sie sich genau auf diesen Stuhl setzten musste und sie spürte schon jetzt die bohrenden Blicke der zahlreichen Richter auf sich. Der Raum schüchterte sie noch mehr ein und nachdem sie von den Polizeibeamten auf den einsamen Stuhl gedrückt wurde, schlossen sich ganz plötzlich Metallfesseln um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke. Für einen Moment hatte Amanda Mühe die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken, doch dann fasste sie sich wieder und sah abwartend hinauf zu den Richtern.

Dumbledore hatte seinen Platz schon länger eingenommen und verfolgte, wie Amanda hereingeführt wurde. Er saß in der ersten Reihe der zahlreichen Zauberer und lächelte ihr kurz aufmunternd zu, als sie einmal kurz in seine Richtung sah. Alles wartete nun nur noch darauf, dass der Vorsitzende des Wizengamots das Wort ergriff und die Verhandlung eröffnete.

Kurze Zeit später begann dieser auch zu sprechen. Er eröffnete den Prozess und wandte sich schließlich gleich an Amanda, um ein paar formelle Dinge für das Protokoll zu klären, welches eine unscheinbare Hexe mitschrieb. Er ließ sich noch einmal ihre persönlichen Daten bestätigen und fuhr dann fort.

„Haben Sie einen Verteidiger, Miss Brown?" Seine Stimme war ruhig und gleichgültig. Man konnte anhand des Tonfalls nicht erkennen, ob er Amanda nun zugetan war, oder sie eher für schuldig befand.

Dumbledores Lächeln hatte Amanda wieder etwas mehr Zuversicht gegeben, so sah sie den Vorsitzenden nun mit möglichst ruhigem Gesicht an. „Nein, Sir."

„Nun, dann wollen wir beginnen", fuhr dieser nur ungerührt fort.

Snape ging in seinem Büro auf und ab, nachdem er ein paar Mal kläglich daran gescheitert war, sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden, als dem Nachdenken.

Sein Gewissen plagte ihn. Er befand sich in einem äußerst unangenehmen Zwiespalt, den er möglichst schnell lösen sollte. Dumbledore hatte es wieder einmal meisterhaft verstanden, solange auf ihn einzureden, dass er nun ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, der Gerichtsverhandlung fern zu bleiben und somit Amanda seine Hilfe zu verwehren. Andererseits sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass er es tunlichst lassen sollte, Dumbledores Bitten nachzugeben. Doch wie es schlussendlich immer war - er folgte ihnen am Ende doch.

So eilte er Richtung Hogsmeade, apparierte ins Ministerium und machte sich dort sogleich auf den Weg, Richtung Gerichtssaal. Er kannte den Weg nur zu gut. Vor der Tür zu besagtem Raum hielt ihn ein Sicherheitsbeamter auf.

„Sir, Sie können hier nicht rein, die Verhandlung wird unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit geführt." „Das weiß ich", entgegnete Snape ein wenig giftig, denn er ärgerte sich wie immer, wenn er Dumbledore nachgab, über sich selbst. „Ich bin auch kein Zuschauer, sondern Miss Browns Verteidiger."

„Oh… Moment bitte, ich werde Sie anmelden, denn die Verhandlung hat schon begonnen."

Der Beamte ließ Snape im Gang warten und betrat den Gerichtsaal.

„Verzeihen Sie die Unterbrechung, Herr Vorsitzender, aber vor der Tür steht ein junger Herr, der vorgibt, der Verteidiger der Angeklagten zu sein."

Der Vorsitzende hob fragend die Augenbrauen und wandte den Blick wieder Amanda zu. „Ich dachte, Sie haben keinen Verteidiger, Miss Brown", fragte er nun mit einer unerwarteten Schärfe in der Stimme nach.

Dumbledore musste ein wenig schmunzeln, als er die Nachricht des Beamten vernahm. Er war mehr als zufrieden, denn er konnte sich schon denken, wer dieser junge Mann war. Er hatte sich also doch noch dafür entschieden…

Snape stand indes auf dem Gang und grummelte vor sich hin. Mehrmals spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einfach wieder zu gehen, bevor er wirklich den Raum betreten musste, dem er eigentlich für den Rest seines noch verbleibenden Lebens fern bleiben wollte, doch er blieb. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden und nun würde er es auch durchziehen, dachte er sich.

Amanda war vollkommen irritiert. Hilfe suchend sah sie in Dumbledores Richtung, der nur schmunzelte. Was sollte das plötzlich und vor allem wer war das nur? Na immerhin konnte es wohl niemand schlimmes sein, wenn Dumbledore es nicht besorgniserregend fand. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Vorsitzenden. „Ja…also… ich hab einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass er kommen würde", versuchte Amanda sich möglichst geschickt herauszureden, auch wenn sie in Wirklichkeit genauso wenig Ahnung hatte wie der Richter.

„Nun gut…" Man konnte hören, dass der Vorsitzende ihr nicht völlig Glauben schenkte, dennoch bat er dem Beamten, den Herren hereinzugeleiten. Der Bedienstete tat wie ihm geheißen wurde und führte Snape in den Gerichtssaal, danach ging er wieder vor die Tür.

Snape folgte dem Beamten und trat durch die Tür. Er schien nach außen vollkommen ruhig und kühl zu wirken, wie er es im Grunde immer tat, innerlich war er jedoch ein wenig nervös und fühlte sich unwohl, denn er wusste nicht, auf was er sich hier genau eingelassen hatte. Kurz ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, während er neben Amandas Stuhl trat. Er ließ ihn für einen Moment auf Dumbledore ruhen, verzog aber keinerlei Miene, dann blickte er kurz Amanda an, der er die Strapazen der letzten zwei Wochen deutlich ansah. Er wartete, bis der Vorsitzende ihn ansprach. Während der kurzen Stille seines Eintretens entging ihm nicht das leise Raunen, welches durch die Reihen der Zauberer ging. Sie erkannten ihn, soviel war sicher und einige fragten sich offensichtlich auch, was er hier verloren hatte.

Amanda hatte sich soweit es ging zur Tür umgedreht. Irgendwie hatte sie mit jedem gerechnet, aber nicht mit Snape! Sie versuchte sich die Überraschung möglichst wenig anmerken zu lassen, doch auch wenn es sie in gewisser Weise beruhigte jemanden an ihrer Seite zu haben, wusste sie nicht, ob seine Anwesenheit sie nachher nicht doch noch nervöser machen würde. Kurz sah sie zu ihm auf, bevor sie sich wieder nach vorne wandte.

Der Vorsitzende war genauso verwundert und überrascht, wie der Rest des Wizengamots, mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore natürlich. Er fragte sich, genauso wie seine Kollegen, was Snape hier zu suchen hatte, dennoch fragte er ihn nach seinen Personalien, für das Protokoll. Verbieten konnten sie es ihm nicht, die Angeklagte zu verteidigen, auch wenn sie alle nicht daran glaubten, dass es so zu einem Freispruch kommen würde – verteidigt durch einen Todesser. Snape teilte dem Wizengamot seine Personalien mit und wartete dann wieder, bis ihm das Wort erteilt wurde. Er kannte das Prozedere und es war immer klüger, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Miss Brown…", begann der Vorsitzende wieder. „Sie sind angeklagt des heimtückischen Mordes an Mister Richard Brighton. Sie wissen, dass sie vor Gericht die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Ein Verstoß gegen diese Tatsache wird mit hohen Freiheitsstrafen geahndet. Ich erteile hiermit dem Wizengamot das Wort."

Snape rührte sich neben Amanda nicht vom Fleck. Er wusste, was nun kam. Sie würden Sie nun nach allen Regeln der Kunst auseinander nehmen – zumindest einige der hier anwesenden Zauberer.

„Miss Brown… erzählen Sie, was sie an besagtem Tattag gemacht haben. Wo haben Sie sich zur Tatzeit zwischen acht und halb neun am Abend aufgehalten", meldete sich ein kleiner, rundlicher Zauberer aus der ersten Reihe zu Wort.

Amanda atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie antwortete. „Ich war alleine zu Hause, in meiner Wohnung, habe auf meinem Balkon gesessen und gelesen." Hoffentlich war das nun kein allzu schlechter Anfang gewesen.

Snape verfolgte alles genau, wie ein Luchs, der seiner Beute auflauerte. Amanda hatte kein Alibi, das war schlecht. Er musste also seine ganze Verteidigung auf einem geschickt geführten Angriff auf die lasche Arbeitsweise des Ministeriums aufbauen.

Der kleine, dicke Zauberer befragte Amanda weiter. „Als Sie Felonwood verlassen haben, wer war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch alles im Geschäft anwesend?"

„Nur Mr. Brighton, sein Sohn und eine Kundin.. Es war immerhin schon halb acht, als ich gegangen bin und wir schließen ja um acht." Amanda war bewusst, dass ihr fehlendes Alibi nicht gerade förderlich war, aber daran ließ sich leider nichts ändern.

Nun meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort. „Wie oft kam der junge Mr. Brighton seinen Vater im Geschäft besuchen, Miss Brown?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Also zumindest war er seitdem ich bei Felonwood arbeite zum ersten Mal dort."

„Danke Miss Brown." Dumbledore lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte nachdenklich und beobachtend die Fingerspitzen aufeinander. Ein vergleichsweise junger, hoch gewachsener Zauberer setzte die Befragung fort. „Erzählen Sie uns ein wenig von ihrer beruflichen Arbeitssituation, seit sie bei Felonwood arbeiten, Miss Brown."

Snape hatte sich seit seinem Eintreten nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegt. Es schien, als sei er versteinert, doch seine Sinne arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Bisher sah es nicht schlecht aus, aber das war immer so. Man wog den Angeklagten zu Anfang gerne in Sicherheit, nur um ihn danach eiskalt zu erwischen. Aufmerksam bleiben war das A und O bei der ganzen Sache.

„Nun ja, so ein Geschäft ist viel Arbeit und somit hatte ich auch viel zu tun. Zu Beginn meiner Arbeit hatten Mr. Brighton und ich kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten, was die Aufgabenverteilung betraf, aber das hat sich recht schnell geklärt. Ansonsten war ich viel allein im Laden und habe mich um die Bestellungen und das Lager gekümmert." Amanda sprach mit fester Stimme, aber innerlich war ihr beinah schlecht vor Nervosität, denn sie wusste, dass gerade diese Frage recht heikel war.

„Dann konnte man Ihre Situation bei Felonwood als angespannt bezeichnen?" Ein älterer Zauberer mit strengen Gesichtszügen ergriff das Wort.

Snapes Lippen verschmälerten sich ein wenig, als er zu sprechen begann, weitere Regungen zeigte er jedoch nicht.

„Ganz einig waren wir uns nicht immer, aber angespannt ist übertrieben. Außerdem denke ich, dass es in den meisten Fällen normal ist, wenn sich die Interessen und Vorstellungen von Chef und Angestellten etwas unterscheiden."

„So normal, dass Sie Ihren Chef mit Tollkirschen vergiftet haben?" Der junge, große Zauberer meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

„Das wäre dann kein normales Arbeitsverhältnis, Sir", meinte Amanda ruhig und war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob das nun die richtige Antwort gewesen war, aber das ließ sie sich nicht anmerken.

„Dann bezeichnen Sie also mehr als 50 Überstunden und Arbeiten müssen, obwohl ihre Großmutter gestorben ist, als normales Arbeitsverhältnis, Miss Brown?" Der ältere Zauberer mit dem strengen Gesichtsaudruck und sein jüngerer Kollege begannen, Amanda ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen, um sie weich zu kochen. Die anderen Mitglieder des Wizengamots hörten aufmerksam zu und flüsterten sich ab und an etwas zu, oder nickten zustimmend.

Snape wurde es langsam immer unbehaglicher, auch wenn es momentan nicht so schlecht lief, wie es hätte im schlimmsten Falle sein können. Er wusste, dass es nun wirklich ans Eingemachte ging und war nur noch aufmerksamer am Zuhören und Verknüpfen der einzelnen Informationen. Er hoffte, dass Amanda die Nerven behielt, denn würde sie sich in Widersprüche verstricken, wäre das nur Wasser auf die Mühlen einiger Richter und er hätte es anschließend umso schwerer, das Ruder wieder herumzureißen.

Amanda wurde zwar von Frage zu Frage nervöser, aber ihr war bewusst, dass sie so ruhig wie möglich bleiben musste. So gut und sachlich es ging, beantwortete sie die Fragen der Richter. Sie achtete darauf, dass sie sich selbst nicht widersprach und machte lieber eine Pause bevor sie antwortete, um nichts zu sagen, dass nicht zusammenpasste. Immerhin hatte sie in den letzten zwei Wochen genügend Zeit gehabt, sich auf diesen Tag innerlich vorzubereiten. Inzwischen wusste Amanda gar nicht mehr, wie viele Fragen sie schon beantwortet hatte und sie fragte sich, ob das nie aufhören würde.

Einige Zauberer des Wizengamots nahmen Amanda ins Kreuzverhör, doch sie schlug sich wacker. Snape wurde innerlich wieder etwas ruhiger. Das war eine gute Basis, um weiterzuarbeiten. Amanda hatte sich gut geschlagen. Schließlich, nachdem keiner der Anwesenden noch eine Frage an die Angeklagte hatte, erteilte der Vorsitzende Snape das Wort. Dieser sah noch einmal kurz zu Amanda und begann dann zu sprechen.

„Hohes Gericht, Herr Vorsitzender… Wie die gerade stattgefundene Befragung gezeigt hat, ist meiner Mandantin kein Mord eindeutig nachzuweisen. Meine Mandantin hat zwar zur Tatzeit kein Alibi vorzuweisen, dennoch lässt sich daraus nicht automatisch schließen, dass sie der Täter ist. Wie wir erfahren haben, waren, als Miss Brown den Laden verließ, noch andere Personen anwesend. Mr. Brightons Sohn und eine Kundin. So könnte also auch eine dieser Personen den Mord begangen haben. Für diese Tatsache spräche, dass sich meine Mandantin in ihrem Beruf bestens auskennt und somit sicherlich nicht Atropa belladonna als Mordinstrument benutzt hätte. Tollkirsche ist ein Gift, welches nur Leute benutzen würden, die keinerlei Ahnung von der Wirkung diverser Pflanzen und Zaubertränke haben. Ich wage doch einmal zu behaupten, hätte meine Mandantin ernsthaft die Absicht gehabt, ihren Chef zu vergiften, dann hätte sie sicherlich nicht ein solch leicht nachzuweisendes Gift benutzt, sondern wäre, aus der Sicht des Verbrechers, klüger vorgegangen.

Des Weiteren frage ich mich, wieso der junge Mr. Brighton gerade an diesem Tag seinen Vater im Laden besuchen kam, wo er doch sonst offensichtlich nie anwesend gewesen war. Aus äußerst zuverlässiger Quelle weiß ich, dass das Ministerium kaum Nachforschungen in diese Richtung angestellt hat. Ich behaupte jedoch, dass Richard Brightons Sohn seinem Vater genauso gut die tödliche Dosis Gift hätte verabreichen können, wie meine Mandantin. Dafür sprechen würde, dass er offensichtlich keinerlei Ambitionen in die Richtung Zaubertränke und Pflanzenkunde zeigt und somit unwissend genug gewesen wäre, Tollkirsche zu verwenden, die man schon alleine an den extrem geweiteten Pupillen des Toten recht zuverlässig nachweisen kann. Nur allein die Tatsachen, dass meine Mandantin und der Verstorbene nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen sind und er sie nicht immer korrekt behandelt hat, wären für sie kein Grund gewesen, ihn zu töten. Genauso gut hätte sie einfach kündigen können.

Des Weiteren sind diese Tatsachen auch kein Grund und vor allem kein genügender Beweis, meine Mandantin wegen Mordes zu verurteilen, denn wie man wohl unschwer erkennen konnte, gibt es noch mindestens eine weitere Person, die dafür in Frage käme.

Ich weiß, dass Miss Brown unschuldig ist, beantrage Freispruch und eine erneute, genauere Untersuchung des Falles."

Amanda hörte Snape genau zu und war überrascht wie gut er informiert war. Es beruhigte sie sehr, ihn so für sie sprechen zu hören. Nach ihrem Empfinden konnten die Richter gar nicht mehr gegen sie entscheiden.

Der strenge ältere Zauberer sah Snape an. „Dass Sie wissen wie man aus der Sicht eines Verbrechers klüger handelt, ist uns wohl allen bekannt, Professor Snape." Seine Betonung lag sehr abfällig auf dem Wort „Professor".

Snape überging diese Anspielung, denn er hatte nicht vor, sich provozieren zu lassen. Dennoch vermied er es, Amanda noch einmal anzusehen.

„Und ich frage mich, Professor Snape… wäre es nicht möglich, dass Ihre Mandantin absichtlich Tollkirsche gewählt hat, um Sie und alle anderen zu täuschen und vorzutäuschen, dass ein, in diesen Gebieten weniger ambitionierter Mensch die Tat begangen hat?" Der hoch gewachsene Zauberer sah ihn herausfordernd von der Tribüne herab an.

„Das wäre möglich, aber es entspricht nicht der Wahrheit und um die geht es hier doch auch, oder täusche ich mich da etwa?" Snape blieb weiterhin äußerst gelassen und ruhig, auch wenn er innerlich langsam aufgebracht war, über die Impertinenz dieser beiden Herren. Er hatte es geahnt, dass sie seine Vergangenheit ans Licht zerren würden, um ihn zu provozieren und genau das war eigentlich der Grund gewesen, warum er Amanda nicht hatte verteidigen wollen.

Der ältere Zauberer sah Snape wieder an. „Ach und woher wollen Sie das so genau wissen, dass es sich dabei um die Wahrheit handelt?"

So ganz verstand Amanda nicht, worauf die beiden Zauberer, die nun Snape befragten, hinaus wollten. Woher sollte Snape denn bitte wissen, wie man aus der Sicht eines Verbrechers handelte? Und diese Beschuldigung mit der Vortäuschung war das Allerletzte. Langsam bekam sie das Gefühl, dass es nur darum ging irgendjemandem den Mord anzuhängen und nicht den eigentlichen Täter zu finden.

„Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund… ich würde es merken, wenn Sie mich anlügen würde. Auch wenn Sie wohl höchstwahrscheinlich nicht viel Wert darauf legen werden, ich würde für meine Mandantin und die Tatsache, dass sie diesen Mord nicht begangen hat, sogar bürgen." Snape hatte nun langsam Mühe, weiterhin ruhig und beherrscht zu bleiben und die Schärfe aus seinem Tonfall zu verbannen, die er in solchen Situationen für gewöhnlich annahm.

Amanda sah Snape kurz an. Er würde für sie bürgen? Wie kam er denn darauf? Und wie kam er eigentlich auf die Idee ihr so zu vertrauen? Dieser Tag wurde, was ihn betraf, immer verwirrender.

„Da haben Sie Recht. Auf die Bürgschaft eines Todessers können wir wirklich verzichten", sagte der ältere Zauberer und sah Snape abwertend an. „Ich frage mich auch schon die ganze Zeit, ob Sie nicht vielleicht nur hier sind, weil Sie diesen Raum so vermisst haben."

Snapes Lippen verschmälerten sich zu einem Strich und er war kurz davor, seine Fassung und Ruhe zu verlieren. Was fiel diesem hirnverbrannten Idioten eigentlich ein?! Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Dumbledore das Wort.

Er hätte schon viel früher eingreifen sollen, dachte er sich noch und seine Stimme war streng und Respekt erheischend. Er war einer der ältesten und mächtigsten Zauberer im Raum und auch wenn er von dieser Tatsache ungern und selten Gebrauch machte, so war es gerade wieder einmal an der Zeit. „Ich denke, das gehört nicht hierher, Ademius! Professor Snape ist damals freigesprochen worden, was seine Bürgschaft vor Gericht genauso viel wert macht wie meine, die ich damals geleistet habe. Hier geht es nicht um eine Privatfehde, sondern um den Mordfall Brighton und Miss Brown als Angeklagte. Das sollten wir alle nicht vergessen!"

Snape atmete einmal tief durch, um wieder etwas herunterzukommen. Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen, dachte er sich. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ein riesiger Fehler.

Ademius Birch grummelte zwar leise etwas vor sich hin, schwieg aber nach Dumbledores Worten. Nach einer kurzen Pause ergriff der Vorsitzende das Wort. „Da nun scheinbar keine weiteren Fragen vorhanden sind, werden wir uns zur Beratung des Urteils zurückziehen." Er erhob sich und mit ihm die anderen Mitglieder des Wizengamots. Alle zusammen verließen sie den Raum durch eine Hintertür und als der Letzte von ihnen die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, war es totenstill im Gerichtssaal.

Amanda fühlte sich sehr unwohl, so hilflos auf ihrem Stuhl. Snape war ein Todesser? Wieso hatte sie das nicht gewusst? Das hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut und wie kam Dumbledore nur darauf so jemandem zu vertrauen? Diese neuen Informationen verursachten ein ziemlich großes Chaos in Amandas noch immer erschöpftem Gehirn. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit nun umgehen sollte. Doch je länger sie wartete, desto nebensächlicher wurden diese Gedanken. Warum brauchten die nur solange, um sich zu entscheiden? Amanda fragte sich, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war und langsam aber sicher kam in ihr die Befürchtung auf, sie müsste sich vor lauter Nervosität übergeben, wenn die Richter sich nicht beeilten.

Snape fühlte sich nun mehr als unwohl, so alleine mit Amanda in diesem Raum. Wieder kamen alte Erinnerungen in ihm hoch – wie er selbst gefesselt auf dem Stuhl saß und auf sein Urteil wartete. Er drehte sich langsam um und starrte auf den Ausgang. Wie gerne würde er jetzt einfach dadurch verschwinden… Er brachte es nicht fertig, Amanda anzusehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie erfuhr, was er gewesen war und wenn, dann sicherlich nicht so. Vielleicht hätte er es ihr zu gegebener Zeit selbst gesagt, doch nun war es ohnehin hinlänglich. Immer wieder dachte sich Snape, dass er nicht hätte kommen sollen. Einmal hätte er auf seinen Verstand hören sollen und nicht auf das, um was Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte. Er hätte sich und Amanda damit wohl einiges erspart.

Die Zeit, bis die Zauberer des Wizengamots wieder zurückkamen, schien unendlich langsam zu vergehen, dabei waren seit dem Beginn ihrer Beratungen noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten vergangen. Der Drang, einfach zu gehen wurde in Snape immer größer.

Endlich, nach etwa zehn Minuten, kamen die Zauberer wieder in den Gerichtssaal und setzten sich an ihre Plätze. Der Vorsitzende blieb stehen und verlas das Urteil.

„Im Namen der Mitglieder des Wizengamots ergeht folgendes Urteil: Die Angeklagte Amanda Brown ist aufgrund der schwachen Beweislage und der Bürgschaft von Herrn Professor Severus Snape bis auf weiteres freizusprechen. Die Ermittlungen werden seitens des Ministeriums noch einmal aufgenommen."

Dumbledore war zufrieden mit dem Urteil. Es hatte zwar noch einiges gebraucht, die erforderliche Zweidrittel-Mehrheit davon zu überzeugen, Amanda freizusprechen, aber es war schlussendlich gelungen und nur das zählte nun.

Wie die anderen Mitglieder des Wizengamots erhob er sich nach der Urteilsverkündung von seinem Stuhl und verließ den Raum. Vorher lächelte er noch kurz froh und zufrieden Amanda und Snape an, die beide auch mehr oder weniger sichtlich erleichtert waren.

Snape war froh, dass die Bloßstellung, die er heute erfahren hatte, nicht völlig umsonst gewesen war und ihr Ziel offenbar verfehlt hatte. Außerdem war er mehr als erleichtert, nun endlich diesen Ort verlassen zu können, in der Hoffnung, wirklich nie wieder zurückkehren zu müssen. Seine Blicke trafen noch kurz die Dumbledores, dann drehte auch er sich um, Richtung Tür. Nur noch kurz streifte sein Blick Amanda.

Er hatte jetzt nicht mehr die Kraft mit ihr zu reden, er wollte einfach nur noch weg von hier, auch wenn er nach außen hin nie seine Gelassenheit und Ruhe verloren hatte.

Wahrscheinlich, so dachte er sich, blieb ihm ihre Gesellschaft ohnehin in Zukunft weitestgehend erspart, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie nach dieser Offenbarung heute noch irgendwie daran interessiert war, mehr Kontakt als nötig zu ihm zu halten.

Zügigen Schrittes ging er schließlich aus dem Raum, ohne sich auch nur noch zu verabschieden. Er eilte die Treppen hoch, in die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums und reapparierte wenig später auch schon wieder in Hogsmeade.

Die frische Sommerluft tat gut und ließ ihn sich wieder etwas wohler fühlen, doch er wusste, dass ihn diese Sache trotzdem noch einige Zeit beschäftigen würde. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg, hoch zum Schloss und stieg, in seinen Privatgemächern angekommen, erst einmal in die Dusche.

Als die Mitglieder des Wizengamots wieder den Raum betraten, war Amanda kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden, zumindest fühlte sie sich so. Nachdem das Urteil verkündet worden war und sich ihre Fesseln lösten, starrte sie eine Zeitlang einfach vor sich hin. Natürlich war sie unsäglich erleichtert, aber es würde wohl noch etwas brauchen bis es ganz in ihrem Gehirn angekommen war. Dass Snape und die anderen nacheinander den Raum verließen, bemerkte sie nur beiläufig. Sehr langsam erhob sich Amanda und ging zur Tür, noch immer ungläubig, dass sie einfach so gehen konnte. Ihren Zauberstab und ihre restliche Kleidung holte sie anschließend oben beim Empfang ab, wobei ihr die sehr neugierigen Blicke der anwesenden Zauberer nicht entgingen. Kaum hatte Amanda ihre Sachen, apparierte sie in ihre Wohnung.

Ruhig ging sie von Raum zu Raum um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Immerhin war nichts abgebrannt oder irgendwie eingebrochen worden, das reichte Amanda zu Beruhigung erst einmal. Im Moment wollte sie nur noch schlafen… Ohne sich wirklich auszuziehen ließ sie sich in ihr Bett fallen und schlief auch fast im selben Moment ein.


	22. Wieder zurück

**Kapitel 22**

**Wieder zurück**

Als Amanda wieder erwachte, wusste sie, dass sie lange geschlafen hatte. Verschlafen drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Wecker. Es war halb sieben –also hatte sie fast sechs Stunden geschlafen. Es dauerte noch etwas, bis sie sich selbst zum Aufstehen bewegte. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft, aber auf eine angenehmere Weise, als in den vergangenen Tagen. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und mit frischer Kleidung, machte sie sich schließlich daran, in ihrer Wohnung etwas aufzuräumen. Leider hatten nicht viele ihrer Pflanzen ihre plötzliche Abwesenheit überstanden und so musste Amanda schweren Herzens einige von ihnen entsorgen. (A/N: *seufz*) Im Gegensatz zu ihren Blumen, hatte der Kühlschrank sich prächtig mit Leben gefüllt. Es kostete Amanda einige Überwindung ihn zu entleeren. (A/N: *urgs* Lecker…) Glücklicherweise fand sie noch einige Reste, die noch in Ordnung waren, wodurch sie an diesem Abend nicht hungern musste.

Amanda war nicht sicher, ob ihr Gerichtstermin im Tagespropheten angekündigt worden war, aber selbst wenn, würden ihr Vater und ihr Bruder noch bis zum nächsten Tag warten müssen, bis sie sich meldete. Dazu hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach keine Kraft mehr. Etwas später saß sie in eine Decke gewickelt auf dem Sofa vor ihrem Kamin und versuchte etwas ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Es war so viel passiert an diesem Tag und so ganz konnte sie nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich wieder zu Hause war. Eigentlich erwartete sie jeden Moment wieder in Askaban aufzuwachen. Askaban… Der Versuch, jetzt schon das dort Erlebte zu verdrängen, scheiterte kläglich. Dafür war es noch viel zu nah und noch immer hatte sie hin und wieder das Gefühl, ihr würde ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Die Verhandlung kam ihr in den Sinn, oder viel mehr Snape, der an allem eigentlich die größte Überraschung gewesen war, im negativen wie im positiven Sinn. Nach all den Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihnen - wieso bürgte er für sie? Woher nahm er soviel Vertrauen zu ihr, um so sicher zu wissen, dass sie Brighton nicht getötet hatte? War da doch mehr als sie ahnte? Hatte dieser Kuss vielleicht doch etwas zu bedeuten gehabt, oder hatte er das alles nur auf Dumbledores Bitten getan? Ein immer größeres Rätsel um seine Person formte sich in ihrem Kopf, doch je mehr sie über die Verhandlung nachdachte, desto sicherer war sie, dass sie ohne ihn an ihrer Seite alles nicht so ruhig durch gestanden hätte.

Doch er war ein Todesser… Er war am Morgen der wirkliche Mörder im Gerichtssaal gewesen, nicht sie. (A/N: *hust* Das stößt bitter auf…- So lang sie ihm das nicht sagt…) Diese Tatsache erschreckte Amanda noch immer und sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit nun umgehen sollte. Andererseits war sie sich sicher, dass Dumbledore nicht für jeden dahergelaufenen Todesser einfach so bürgen würde. Es musste also einen guten Grund dafür geben, aber im Moment hatte sie keine Idee was das hätte sein können.

Doch wie auch immer es war, bedanken musste sie sich bei Snape auf jeden Fall noch. Auch wenn Amanda nichts wusste, was ihrem Dank annähernd gerecht geworden wäre.

Nach noch mehr Schlaf besuchte Amanda am nächsten Tag ihren Bruder, zwangsläufig dadurch auch ihre Mutter, die scheinbar noch immer nicht an ihre Unschuld glaubte, und ihren Vater. Zu Alan und ein paar anderen Freunde schickte sie ihre Eule mit einem Brief, damit auch sie sich nicht weiter sorgen mussten, auch wenn das Prozessergebnis in der Zeitung gestanden hatte.

Nachdem sie ihren Kühlschrank wieder aufgefüllt hatte, setzte sie sich in die Sonne auf ihren Balkon. Das Licht und die Wärme taten so gut und die düsteren Erinnerungen an die vergangenen zwei Wochen verflogen für ein paar Stunden.

Am Abend erhielt Amanda einen Brief, der sie sehr verwunderte. Einer der beiden Söhne von Brighton wollte mit ihr reden, aber er hatte nicht geschrieben, worum es ging. Er wollte am nächsten Tag vorbeikommen.

Das Treffen mit Tobias Brighton empfand Amanda als sehr seltsam. Zunächst hatte er berichtet, dass sein anderer Bruder verhaftet worden war und nun er des Mordes an seinem Vater verdächtigt wurde. Dann erzählte er ihr, dass niemand aus der Familie Felonwood weiterführen wollte und sie das Geschäft nun wahrscheinlich verkaufen würden.

Sie solle sich darüber Gedanken machen, wie die Zukunft Felonwoods aussehen könnte und ohne das weiter zu erklären, verabschiedete sich Brighton Jr. und verließ Amandas Wohnung. Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten gehabt? Wollten die Brightons, dass sie Felonwood kaufte? Gerade sie? Aber dieser Gedanke ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte immer wieder überlegt gehabt, dass ihr ihre Arbeit wirklich Spaß machen würde, wenn nicht Brightons miese Behandlung gewesen wäre und sie ihr eigener Chef gewesen wäre… Aber sie wusste nicht wie sie einen solchen Kauf finanzieren sollte. Vielleicht würde ihr die Bank einen Kredit geben, aber sie hatte nicht viele Rücklagen und so waren die Chancen dort auch nicht sonderlich gut. Außerdem hatte Amanda keine Ahnung von Buchführung und ähnlichen Dingen. Trotzdem festigte sich diese Idee, je mehr Zeit verging.

Nachdem noch ein weiterer Tag vergangen war und sie inzwischen nicht mehr so blass und schwach aussah, wie in Askaban, beschloss sie endlich zu Snape zu gehen, um sich zu bedanken. Noch immer wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Auch wenn sie die Tatsache, dass er ein Todesser war, bei ihm nicht so abschreckte, wie sie es vielleicht bei anderen getan hätte, war das dennoch eine Sache, mit der sie noch nicht ganz zu recht kam.

Es war ein schöner Sommertag, als sie von Hogsmeade hinauf zur Schule ging und selbst im Schloss war es wärmer als gewöhnlich. Eigentlich konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich jemand, der Urlaub hatte, an diesem Tag freiwillig drinnen aufhalten würde, aber sie wusste nicht, wo sie sonst nach Snape suchen sollte. Also stand sie schließlich vor seiner Bürotür und klopfte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen an.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Um ihn herum langen drei aufgeschlagene, alte Bücher und er war gerade dabei, sich ein paar Sachen auf Pergament zu notieren. Die freie und vor allem ruhige Zeit der Ferien nutzte er gern, um seine Forschungen fortzusetzen und neue Tränke zu testen. Noch während er schrieb, bat er den Besucher herein. Seine Stimme klang nicht wie sonst barsch und genervt, sondern recht ausgeglichen. Er sah nicht auf, als Amanda zur Tür herein trat. Erst als sie wieder ins Schloss fiel, blickte er vom Papier auf.

Er war mehr als überrascht, sie zu sehen. Mit jedem anderen hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit Amanda. Man sah ihm diese Überraschung ausnahmsweise auch einmal ein wenig an. Was wollte sie von ihm? Und was sollte er ihr sagen?

Amanda stand etwas unsicher noch direkt an der Tür. „Guten Tag. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht zu sehr." Auch sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, aber nun war sie hier...

„Nein..." Snape legte die Feder zur Seite und sah sie weiter ruhig und abwartend an. „Wieso sind Sie gekommen?" Er versuchte möglichst ruhig und gleichgültig zu wirken, was ihm auch gelang, aber eigentlich war er im Moment weder das eine noch das andere.

Amanda sah ihn an und kam ein paar Schritte näher. „Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Eigentlich gibt es keinen angemessenen Dank dafür, aber... Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir geholfen haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ohne Ihre Hilfe so gut ausgegangen wäre." Ihre Unsicherheit war ihr anzumerken, aber Amanda schaffte es nicht, sie zu verbergen.

Snape bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste in Richtung der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch, dass sie sich setzen konnte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte", entgegnete er ruhig. „Nicht für Sie...", fügte er noch leiser hinzu, denn für ihn machte es sehr wohl einen Unterschied und zwar einen sehr großen. Er hatte versucht, es in den letzten Tagen wieder zu verdrängen, doch immer wieder kam die Erinnerung erneut hoch. Immer wieder dachte er an diese Bloßstellung. Er wusste, dass ihm dieser Fehltritt in der Vergangenheit ewig anhängen würde und das machte ihn wütend und zugleich traurig.

Amanda folgte seiner Einladung sich zu setzen und nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz. „Doch es hat einen Unterschied gemacht. Ich wäre sonst viel nervöser gewesen, wenn ich ganz alleine gewesen wäre." Nachdem sie etwas über Snapes Vergangenheit nachgedacht hatte, war Amanda bewusst geworden, dass es für ihn sicher nicht einfach gewesen war, sie in Askaban zu besuchen, oder den Gerichtssaal zu betreten.

Snape wusste nicht, was er darauf nun angemessenes sagen konnte. Ihm war diese ganze Situation etwas unangenehm, was er jedoch nicht zeigte. „Wenn Sie das sagen, Miss Brown..."

Amanda nickte und wich seinem Blick aus. Eigentlich wollte sie noch etwas zu seiner Bloßstellung sagen, doch wusste sie nicht was und wie.

Snape sah sie weiter an und fragte sich, wieso sie seinen Blicken auswich. Dann schaute er auch kurz wo anders hin. „Noch irgendetwas, Miss Brown?" Eigentlich wollte er nicht so abwimmelnd und unfreundlich klingen, doch irgendwie konnte er gerade nicht anders. Es war wohl eine Art Selbstschutz, der sich bei ihm in solchen Situationen einschaltete. Er wusste nicht was er reden sollte und die Situation war ihm unangenehm, also musste er sein Gegenüber so schnell als möglich loswerden.

„Nein... eigentlich nicht." Amanda erhob sich und sah Snape wieder an. „Verzeihen Sie die unangekündigte Störung und vielen Dank noch einmal." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann leiser hinzu. „Es war sicher nicht einfach für Sie."

Snape sah sie an und man merkte, dass er für einen Moment überlegte, was er nun darauf antworten sollte. Im Grunde konnte er es ja bestätigen, denn es war wirklich nicht einfach gewesen für ihn und alles andere wäre einfach schlichtweg gelogen und unrealistisch gewesen. Kein Mensch hätte so etwas einfach gefunden... „Nein, war es nicht..." Seine Stimme war ruhig und leise und noch während er redete, wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab und ließ ihn über eins seiner aufgeschlagenen Bücher gleiten. Es war ihm unangenehm, sie gerade anzusehen, wobei er sich nicht erklären konnte, wieso.

(A/N: Wow... eine Schwäche - Ja... eine klitzekleine *G*)

Kurz stand Amanda mitten im Raum und wusste nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Sein ausnahmsweise nicht überlegenes, sicheres Verhalten überraschte sie dann doch und verursachte schon beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Professor Snape."

Snape atmete tief durch und sah sie schließlich wieder an, während er das Buch zuklappte. „Danke, gleichfalls."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern verließ Amanda schließlich Snapes Büro und war erleichtert, es hinter sich zu haben. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, bei dem sie allerdings angemeldet war. Nachdem sie sich auch bei ihm bedankt und sie sich noch kurz unterhalten hatten, machte sich Amanda auf den Rückweg nach Hogsmeade. Allerdings ließ sie sich Zeit, denn das Wetter war unverändert schön und so genoss sie auf dem Weg die warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

Snape hatte versucht, nach Amandas Besuch weiterzuarbeiten, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren. So stand er vom Schreibtisch auf und beschloss, erst einmal ein wenig an die frische Luft zu gehen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er zog sich eine etwas leichtere Robe an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum See. Eilig hatte er es nicht, schließlich waren ja Ferien.

Amanda entschloss sich, den etwas längeren Weg am See entlang zu nehmen und kaum kam sie etwas näher, sah sie jemanden vor sich den Weg entlang gehen. Ganz sicher war sie sich nicht, aber die Person sah sehr nach Snape aus.

Nachdenklich ging Snape den Weg am See entlang. Die Sonne hinterließ auf seiner dunklen Robe eine angenehme Wärme, die er gerade sehr genoss. Er hatte sich, während er ging, dazu entschlossen, sich an einer etwas verborgenen Stelle niederzulassen und den Sommer etwas zu genießen.

Amanda ging weiter hinter Snape her. Bei ihrem Tempo würde sie ihn so schnell nicht einholen, also war es kein Problem. Wieder etwas mehr in Gedanken ließ sie ihren Blick über den See schweifen und es kam ihr in den Sinn, wie schön es wäre, sich irgendwo hinzusetzen und die Sonne zu genießen.

Snape bog hinter der nächsten Biegung auf einen kleinen Schleichpfad ab, an dessen Ende ein kleiner Uferstreifen war, der von allen Seiten, außer vom Wasser aus, recht uneinsichtig war. Dort konnte er sich getrost niederlassen, ohne gestört zu werden, dachte er sich.

Als Amanda wieder auf den Weg vor sich sah, war Snape plötzlich verschwunden. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn. Wo war er nur hin? Ratlos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Ein Stück weiter den Weg entlang, sah sie einen großen Baum, dessen eine Hälfte im vollen Licht lag. Nun wo sie scheinbar alleine war, überlegte sie nicht lange, ließ sich dort nieder und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den kühlen Baumstamm.

Snape ließ sich nicht weit von ihr am Seeufer nieder. Er setzte sich ins Gras und sah über das Wasser. Die Stille um ihn herum war entspannend und half ihm, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Amanda schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme der Sonne. Je länger sie so da saß, desto mehr entspannte sie sich. Ganz hatte sie ihr Schlafdefizit aus Askaban noch nicht wieder ausgeglichen, so dass sie in der Wärme schnell müde würde. Doch etwas vor sich hindösen konnte ja nicht schaden, dachte sie sich.

Auch Snape hatte es sich mittlerweile im Gras gemütlich gemacht und beobachtete die Blätter über sich, die sich sanft im Wind bewegten. Er fragte sich, wie es mit ihm und Amanda weitergehen sollte. Seit dieser Gerichtsverhandlung hatte er Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Anwesenheit umzugehen. Er wusste einfach nicht, was sie nun über ihn dachte. Natürlich war sie ihm dankbar, aber wie stand sie zu der Tatsache, dass er ein Todesser gewesen war? Im Grunde konnte es ihm egal sein, dachte er sich, doch das war es ihm aus irgendeinem Grund eben nicht. (A/N: Mhm, ein Snape im Gras - zum Knuddeln *gg* - *GG* Gell... *g*)

Bevor Amanda zu müde wurde, um noch großartig nachzudenken, fragte sie sich noch, wieso das Gespräch mit Snape gerade so seltsam gewesen war. Irgendwie war er ganz anders gewesen als sonst, aber sie verstand nicht warum. Machte er sich Sorgen, was sie nun von ihm hielt, seitdem sie wusste, dass er ein Todesser gewesen war? Aber wieso sollte er das tun, das war völlig absurd. Langsam jedoch machte die Sonne sie immer müder und das Nachdenken wurde viel zu anstrengend.

Nach einer Weile setzte sich Snape wieder auf. Ihm wurde allmählich warm in seiner Robe, auch wenn sie sehr leicht war. Da sowieso keiner in der Nähe war, entschloss er sich, sie auszuziehen, er hatte darunter ja noch eine Sommerhose und ein leichtes grünes Hemd an. Nachdem er die schwarze Robe abgestreift hatte, legte er sich wieder ins Gras und benutzte sie, sauber zusammengelegt, als Kopfkissen. (A/N: *seufz* *gg* - *verträumt durch die Gegend guck*)

Ein paar Minuten später war Amanda tatsächlich ganz eingeschlafen, auch wenn ihre Haltung - an den Baum gelehnt - eigentlich nicht sonderlich bequem war.

Snape lag noch eine Weile in der Sonne, döste und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Irgendwann entschloss er sich aber wieder, zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Es wurde ihm dann doch endgültig zu warm in seinen dunklen Klamotten und außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, bald einen Sonnenbrand zu bekommen, wenn er noch länger hier herumliegen würde. Er stand auf und sah noch einmal über den See. Eine Erfrischung wäre jetzt schon was angenehmes, dachte er sich. Vielleicht konnte er direkt am Wasser entlang zurückgehen? Er ging ans nahe Ufer und sah nach, ob es flach genug war, um hindurchzuwaten. So weit er sehen konnte, würde es gehen, zumindest ein Stück weit. Da Snape nicht damit rechnete, jemanden in der Nähe zu treffen, entschloss er sich, durchs Wasser zu gehen. Er zog sich die Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und krempelte seine Hosen über die Waden. Dann hexte er seinen Kram klein, um ihn nicht tragen zu müssen und stecke alles in die Hosentaschen. Als alles verstaut war, wagte er die ersten Schritte ins Wasser. Es war frisch und er musste einmal tief durchatmen, bis er sich an die Temperaturen gewöhnt hatte. Dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg.

Amanda bemerkte erst, dass sie eingeschlafen war, als sie wieder aufwachte. Irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt, es plätscherte... Es musste etwas am See sein. Sie öffnete die Augen und nachdem sie sich an die Sonne gewöhnt und etwas aufgerichtet hatte, sah sie den Grund für das Plätschern. Professor Snape watete doch tatsächlich durchs Wasser. Diese Tatsache ließ sie etwas grinsen und sie sah ihm erst einmal schweigend zu.

Snape genoss das kühle Nass um seine Füße und es störte ihn nicht, dass seine Hose mittlerweile schon etwas nass geworden war, weil das Wasser stellenweise doch etwas tiefer wurde als erwartet. Es war schließlich Sommer und der schwarze Stoff würde in Kürze wieder trocken sein. Zuerst bemerkte er Amanda nicht, doch als sie sich aufrichtete, nahm er sie im Augenwinkel war. Hätte er etwas weniger Selbstbeherrschung gehabt, dann wäre er jetzt erschrocken gewesen. So sah er einfach nur überrascht auf und blieb stehen, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, irgendwem zu begegnen und schon gar nicht Amanda.

Amanda sah ihn an und lächelte leicht. Ganz sicher, ob sie nun zu ihm gehen sollte, war sie nicht. Erst einmal blieb sie sitzen, vielleicht würde er ja eine Entscheidung treffen.

Snape war etwas unsicher, was er nun tun sollte. Hatte er sie geweckt? Es schien so... „Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie gestört habe..." Er sah sie an, blieb aber stehen wo er war.

Amanda entschloss sich dann doch aufzustehen und etwas näher zu kommen. „Das macht nichts. Eigentlich gehöre ich hier ja auch gar nicht hin." Sie sah ihn noch immer freundlich und offen an.

„Dann ist ja gut", entgegnete er ruhig und nicht unfreundlich. Noch immer stand er fast bis zu den Knien im Wasser und so langsam wurde es ihm etwas frisch, weil er sich nicht bewegte.

„Ich habe Sie eben die ganze Zeit gar nicht gesehen. Ich dachte Sie wären schon wieder gegangen."

„Ich war dort drüben..." Er deutete in die Richtung, aus der er gerade gekommen war. „Nicht weit von hier..."

Amanda lächelte etwas verlegen. „Tja, dann war ich wohl ein wenig blind..."

„Wohl kaum, außer Sie haben einen Röntgenblick. Die Stelle kann man nur vom Wasser aus sehen..."

„Oh... okay. Das beruhigt mich." Sie sah Snape noch einmal unauffällig von oben bis unten an und so warm wie ihr gerade war, hätte sie gerne mit ihm getauscht.

„Schön." Wieder wusste er nicht, was er weiter sagen sollte. Doch plötzlich spürte er etwas an seinen Füßen, das dort nicht hingehörte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Er sah an sich hinab und unterdrückte den Drang zurückzuzucken oder sich zu bewegen, denn er wusste nicht was es war. Doch nach kurzer Zeit wusste er auch schon, mit was er es zu tun hatte, schob sich den rechten Ärmel hoch und griff ins Wasser. „Kraken-Mistvieh...", murmelte er nur leise und löste den Fangarm um seinen Knöchel, der ihn kurze Zeit vorher noch gekitzelt hatte.

Amanda konnte sich ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Oh tut mir leid...", sagte sie und versuchte wieder ernst auszusehen.

Auch Snape musste etwas grinsen. „Sie haben sich ja nicht um meinen Knöchel geschlungen..." Er richtete sich wieder auf und seiner Meinung nach gab es nichts zu entschuldigen, es sei denn, man wäre die Krake gewesen.

„Nein habe ich nicht. Das wäre im Moment auch ein wenig aufwendig." Amanda grinste bei dem Gedanken noch mehr.

„Eben..." Snape stieg aus dem Wasser, denn schon wieder spürte er den Fangarm an seinem Bein entlang streichen. „Mit scheint, diesem Tier fehlt es an Beschäftigung", bemerkte er trocken.

„Nun ja, es sind eben keine Schüler da, die sich mit ihm beschäftigen und vor allem keine Erstklässler zum Erschrecken."

„Ja, das ist wahr. Aber ich fürchte, bei mir hat er auch keine Chance." Noch einmal drehte sich Snape zum Wasser um und sah den Kraken in der Nähe seine Runden drehen.

„Solange er nichts Besseres zu tun hat, würde mich keiner in den See kriegen..." Amanda erinnerte sich nur noch zu gut an eine nicht so nette Begegnung mit einem Kraken.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich bin vor ein paar Jahren mal halb ertrunken, weil es so ein Tier lustig fand, mit mir zu spielen, aber mich weder gefragt noch daran gedacht hat, dass ich auch atmen muss. Seitdem habe ich ziemlichen Respekt vor Kraken, auch wenn sie nett sind."

„Ach so... Gut, dann ist es wohl verständlich", entgegnete Snape ruhig und benetzte weiter mit seiner tropfenden Hose den trockenen Boden.

Amanda nickte, dann fiel ihr Blick auf seine Hose. „Sie sind ganz nass, Professor."

Snape blickte an sich hinab. „Das ließ sich auch kaum vermeiden, schließlich war ich auch gerade noch im Wasser." Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen und er sah sie wieder an.

Lächelnd erwiderte sie seinen Blick. „Das stimmt natürlich." Amanda war froh, dass die Stimmung nun entspannter war, als bei ihrem Gespräch in Snapes Büro.

Snape ging es nicht anders, auch wenn er nicht immer wusste, was er als nächstes sinnvolles sagen könnte. „Eben..."

Gerade wusste Amanda auch nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Sie ließ ihren Blick etwas über die Umgebung schweifen und sah Snape dann wieder an.

„Arbeiten Sie jetzt eigentlich noch weiter bei Felonwood?" Das war etwas, was er sich schon öfter die letzten Tage gefragt hatte.

„Nein, momentan nicht. Aber es ist wohl auch gar nicht sicher, ob es das Geschäft überhaupt noch weiter geben wird. Mr. Brightons Familie möchte es verkaufen." Dass sie bereits darauf angesprochen worden war, erwähnte sie noch nicht.

„Oh, davon wusste ich nicht..." Snape ging ein paar Schritte weiter in die Sonne, um seine Hose etwas zu trocknen.

Amanda folgte ihm. „Ja, ich auch nicht, bis gestern. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich auch nicht, ob es außer mir, und nun Ihnen, noch jemand weiß."

„Hm. Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Scheinbar bin ich erst einmal arbeitslos." Amanda lächelte etwas schief.

Snape sah sie an. Jetzt wusste er wieder nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. „Sie finden sicher wieder etwas..." Er krempelte wieder seinen Hemdsärmel hinunter, der noch vom Kraken entfernen hoch gewickelt war.

„Ja, oder ich kauf den Laden einfach. Das würde das Problem wohl zu Genüge lösen."

„Das wäre auch eine Überlegung wert."

„Das stimmt, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich dafür die genügende Kreditwürdigkeit besitze."

„Das lässt sich ja erfragen..."

„Keine Frage ja. Oder Sie machen das einfach." Amanda sah Snape freundlich an und je länger sie ihn ansah, desto weniger konnte sie glauben, dass er ein Todesser gewesen war. Andererseits wusste sie noch immer nicht genau, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, doch solange sie sich nur auf dieser höflichen Ebene begegneten, war das nicht so schlimm.

„Ich soll was machen?" Er hob fragend die Augenbraue und fragte sich, ob sie jetzt wirklich meinte, er solle Felonwood kaufen.

„Felonwood kaufen." Amanda grinste. Natürlich meinte sie das nicht wirklich ernst.

Snape dachte bei sich, er würde sich vorher ins Knie schießen, bevor er sich so etwas antat, ließ es aber unausgesprochen. „Das wäre nichts für mich", antwortete er lediglich ruhig.

„Das war auch nicht so ernst gemeint", meinte Amanda ebenfalls ruhig.

„Dann ist ja gut."

Amanda nickte erneut und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss langsam los." Am Abend wollte sie sich mit Alan treffen und hatte versprochen etwas zu kochen, hauptsächlich um etwas zu tun zu haben.

„Ja, ich wollte auch schon längst wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzen..."

„Sie haben doch Urlaub, das sollten Sie auch ausnutzen..." Amanda zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Das mache ich auch. Während der Schulzeit habe ich für meine Forschungen nämlich weder die nötige Zeit, noch die nötige Ruhe."

„Oh, an was arbeiten Sie denn gerade", wollte sie neugierig wissen.

„An mehreren Sachen... Im Moment versuche ich, einen Erkältungstrank zu verbessern, weil mir die Rezepte in den Büchern nicht gefallen", erklärte er ruhig.

„Das hört sich gut an. Dann muss man sich vielleicht nicht mehr solange damit herumplagen."

„Ja, ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Es sollte danach auch noch verträglich sein... das ist ja meistens das Problem."

„Ja und nicht ganz so eklig schmecken, wenn es einem eh schon schlecht geht. Da gibt es Tränke, da geht es einem hinterher schlechter als vorher!"

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber manche Tränke verlieren ihre Wirkung, wenn man sie süßt."

„Hm, ja. Aber bei manchen hab ich das Gefühl, dass der Erfinder aus reiner Boshaftigkeit noch irgendeinen Bitterstoff mit untergebracht hat." Sie grinste ein wenig.

„Das ist nicht auszuschließen, bei manchen, das stimmt." Auch er grinst leicht.

„Ich denke Sie gehören nicht zu diesen Menschen."

„Sie schmeicheln mir..." Nun grinste er wirklich und ging dann zu einem nahen Baumstumpf, um sich zu setzen und seine Hosenbeine wieder hinunter zu krempeln. Dabei verschwieg er, dass er auch schon einmal einen Trank absichtlich bitterer gemacht hatte, als nötig, nur um ein paar Gryffindors zu ärgern, die gerade im Krankenflügel lagen. Er war damals ohnehin der Meinung gewesen, sie würden nur simulierten, um seinem Unterricht zu entgehen.

Amanda blieb stehen und sah Snape Stirn runzelnd an. Das war durchaus ernst gemeint gewesen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nicht so aufgefasst hatte. Etwas ernster als zuvor sagte sie: „Ich denke, ich gehe dann wirklich besser mal, sonst komm ich noch zu spät."

„Dann noch einen schönen Abend, Miss Brown", entgegnete er ruhig. Er sah kurz auf und sie an, während er sein zweites Hosenbein wieder verlängerte.

„Danke Ihnen auch. Viel Erfolg beim Weiterforschen." Einen Moment zögerte Amanda und fügte dann noch etwas hinzu: „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Sie so etwas tun." Kurze Zeit sah sie Snape noch ernst an und drehte sich dann erst zum Gehen. Sie hatte damit durchaus etwas mehr gemeint, als bloß bittere Tränke.

„Danke." Snape sah Amanda auch an, als sie geendet hatte, doch auch seinem Blick war nichts herauszulesen. Aber ich habe es getan, dachte er bei sich und wieder kroch ein mieses Gefühl in ihm hoch. Er spielte der ganzen Welt Theater vor. (A/N: *schnief*)

Amanda machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie freute sich auf den Abend mit Alan. Das würde sie ablenken und vielleicht konnte er ihr auch bei der Sache mit Felonwood etwas helfen. Doch im Moment ging ihr Snape erst einmal durch den Kopf und das gerade geführte Gespräch.

Mit dem miesen Gefühl ging Snape zurück zum Schloss und obwohl es mit der Zeit etwas nachließ, ging es den ganzen Abend nicht völlig weg.


	23. In der Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 23**

**In der Winkelgasse**

Die nächsten Tage widmete sich Snape weiterhin seinen Forschungen und fing auch an, den einen oder anderen Brauversuch zu starten, nachdem er sich vorher genauestens mit der Materie befasst hatte.

Auch wenn ihn seine Arbeit sehr einnahm und beschäftigte, konnte er es nicht vermeiden, nicht mindestens einmal am Tag über die vergangenen Tage und Wochen nachzudenken.

Es verfolgte ihn immer noch. Diese ganze Sache mit Amanda, die Gerichtsverhandlung… er konnte es einfach nicht erfolgreich verdrängen.

Vielleicht war auch das der Fehler? Er verdrängte seine Vergangenheit immer wieder, meistens mit Erfolg, aber wenn sie ihn dann wieder einmal einholte, dann jedes Mal mit größerer Wucht und jedes Mal brauchte er länger, alles erneut zu verdrängen.

Eigentlich wäre Verarbeiten und Abschließen der richtige Weg und das wusste auch Snape, doch das war einfacher gesagt, als getan. So entschloss er sich doch immer wieder für die Verdrängungsmethode, auch wenn er es im Grunde besser wusste.

Eine Woche, nachdem Amanda das letzte Mal bei ihm gewesen war, gingen Snape langsam die Zutaten aus, denn er hatte in den letzten Tagen fleißig experimentiert. So machte er sich an diesem Morgen seit langem wieder einmal auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse, um einkaufen zu gehen.

Amanda hatte an diesem Morgen einen Termin bei Gringotts, um ihre Kreditmöglichkeiten zu erfragen. Sie war ungern in der Winkelgasse, seitdem sie entlassen worden war. Die Menschen schienen sie alle anzustarren und bei einigen war Amanda sich auch sicher, dass sie über sie tuschelten.

Doch nun, als sie die Bank verließ, war es noch leer und erträglich. Trotzdem war ihre Stimmung nicht sonderlich gut. Das was sie an Geld bekommen konnte, würde nicht annähernd reichen, um Felonwood zu kaufen. Dabei hatte sie sich schon recht viele Gedanken gemacht und die Vorstellung, irgendwann ihr eigenes Geschäft zu besitzen, kam Amanda nicht mehr so abwegig vor, wie zu Beginn ihrer ganzen Überlegungen.

Im Augenblick brauchte sie jedoch noch einige Zutaten. Daher machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einem der anderen Geschäfte, die Zaubertrankzutaten verkauften. Sie betrat den kleinen und leeren Laden und begann sich umzusehen.

Auch Snape betrat kurze Zeit später dieses Geschäft und steuerte sogleich auf eines der Regale zu, in dem das von ihm Benötigte lagerte. Er bemerkte Amanda zunächst nicht.

Amanda sah ebenfalls nicht auf, als sich die Tür öffnete. Auf Gesellschaft konnte sie in letzter Zeit gut verzichten. Im Moment sah sie sich einige Flüssigkeiten im Regal vor sich an.

Snape hatte schnell alles beisammen, was er brauchte. Dennoch ging er nicht gleich weiter zur Kasse. Wenn er schon hier war, wollte er sich noch ein Bild vom Sortiment und der allgemeinen Warenqualität machen, denn er musste sich langsam aber sicher Gedanken machen, in welchem der vielen Läden er im neuen Schuljahr seine Einkäufe für die Schule tätigen würde.

Amanda hatte sich zumindest für eine Sache entschieden und sah sich nun um. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der andere Kunde Snape und wie sie feststellte stand er gerade genau dort, wo sie hin wollte. Langsam ging Amanda zu ihm hinüber. „Guten Morgen, Professor. Wenn Sie bei der Bank auch noch für mich bürgen würden, könnten Sie vielleicht bald wieder bei Felonwood einkaufen..." Sie sprach leise, denn den Verkäufer hinter der Theke ging das schließlich nichts an.

Snape war ein wenig überrascht, als er angesprochen wurde und es dann auch noch Amanda war. „Ich habe nur für Sie gebürgt, weil es kein Risiko war, Miss Brown. Diesmal wäre es eins...", entgegnete er nur ruhig und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Sie sah Snape freundlich an. „Nun ja, da haben Sie Recht..."

„Ich weiß..." Er wandte den Blick wieder von ihr ab und begutachtete eine Zutat eingehender, die er gerade aus dem Regal genommen hatte.

Kurz sah Amanda Snape noch von der Seite an, bevor sie sich ebenfalls den Zutaten vor sich zuwandte, um ein wenig Orientierung zu bekommen, was es überhaupt alles gab.

„Dann waren Sie also heute bei der Bank", fragte Snape nach einer kurzen Stille und stellte das Glas wieder zurück ins Regal.

Amanda nickte. „Ja, bevor ich mir viele Gedanken mache und nachher schon mit den Brightons rede und es dann am Geld scheitern würde, wollte ich das vorher klären."

„Eine sinnvolle Entscheidung."

„Und eine deprimierende... Es würde nämlich nicht reichen." Amanda griff nach einem der Gläser, die vor ihr standen.

„Bekommen Sie keinen Kredit?" Er schnupperte kurz an einer Flüssigkeit, verkorkte die Flasche unter einer Grimasse aber sofort wieder.

Ein kleines Grinsen konnte Amanda sich darüber nicht verkneifen. „Nein, zumindest nicht in der erforderlichen Höhe."

Snape entging das Grinsen nicht. „Sie brauchen gar nicht so zu grinsen, Miss Brown. Riechen Sie daran und es vergeht Ihnen auch." Seine Stimme war nur gespielt böse, schließlich waren Ferien und es gab wenig, dass ihn in dieser Zeit auf die Palme bringen konnte, denn die Schüler waren ja nicht da.

„Nein danke. Ich weiß wie das Zeug riecht. Uns ist mal eine große Flasche im Lager vom Regal gefallen, das hält noch eine Weile vor." Sie grinste noch immer etwas.

„Das hier ist aber zusätzlich schon etwas überlagert..." Snape deutete auf die Flasche, an der er gerade noch gerochen hatte. „Wissen Sie denn schon, wie viel die Brightons für den Laden wollen?"

„Ja, zumindest in etwa. Ich habe mich auch bei einem Bekannten erkundigt und seiner Meinung nach ist es auch nicht zuviel, aber leider nützt mir das auch nichts."

„Hm tja... vielleicht können Sie ja noch etwas verhandeln..." Snape ging ein wenig weiter, die anderen Teile des Ladens inspizieren.

„Ich befürchte nicht genügend", meinte sie noch ruhig bevor er sich abwandte. Sie selbst hatte in dem Regal endlich gefunden was sie suchte. Es war doch ein wenig unübersichtlich, wie ihr auffiel. Langsam folgte sie Snape weil sie eine Zutat, die sie brauchte, noch immer nicht entdeckt hatte.

„Kann es sein, dass Sie mich verfolgen, Miss Brown?" Snape hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie fragend an.

„Nein, eigentlich liegt das nicht in meiner Absicht. Sie gehen nur zufällig da entlang, wo ich auch hin muss."

„Hm. Dann will ich Ihnen das mal glauben." Er senkte kurz seinen Blick in ihren, ging dann aber auch schon wieder weiter.

„Da habe ich ja noch einmal Glück gehabt", meinte Amanda sarkastisch und entdeckt dann endlich im nächsten Regal die gesuchte Zutat, der sie auch gleich ihre nähere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Snape ging noch durch den restlichen Laden und sah sich um, dann steuerte er auf die Kasse zu. Doch mittlerweile waren sie nicht mehr die einzigen Kunden im Geschäft und er musste warten, bis er bezahlen konnte.

Amanda suchte noch zwei Zutaten zusammen und stellte sich dann ebenfalls an der Kasse an - zufälligerweise auch noch direkt hinter Snape. „Und ich dachte, es wäre so früh noch leer...", meinte sie ruhig zu ihm.

„Wenn es in der Winkelgasse leer sein soll, dann müssen Sie schon nachts herkommen und selbst dann treibt sich noch allerlei auf der Straße herum", entgegnete er nur ruhig.

Amanda nickte. „Wohl wahr." Sie ignorierte so gut es ging ein kleines Mädchen, welches gerade zusammen mit seiner Mutter den Laden verließ und sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. Wahrscheinlich hatte es ein Bild von ihr im Tagespropheten gesehen.

Snape blickte zur gleichen Zeit in die gleiche Richtung, was das kleine Mädchen dazu brachte, sich schnell wieder anderen Dingen zuzuwenden. (A/N: *muahaha* Evil Snape *lach*) „Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme war leise und ruhig, sodass sie nur Amanda hören konnte. Er konnte nicht anders und ärgerte sich gleich darauf auch schon wieder über sich selbst. Er konnte es manchmal einfach nicht unterlassen, in anderen Leuten Wunden zu bohren. (A/N: Pöser!)

Amanda sah Snape kurz an. „Ja...", sagte sie nur ruhig und versuchte nicht so verletzt zu wirken, wie sie war.

Snape seufzte innerlich. Er musste sich dafür entschuldigen, dachte er sich, doch das war nicht so leicht. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er nach einer kleinen Weile dann doch noch und war froh, gleich darauf bezahlen zu können, was ihm eine weitere, längere Konfrontation mit Amanda ersparte. Eigentlich wusste er nur zu gut, wie unangenehm es war, die Blicke auf sich zu spüren, schließlich hatte er es selbst lange genug mitgemacht. Selbst heute passierte es ihm noch ab und zu, dass ihn die Leute schief ansahen, doch er ignorierte es. Dennoch merkte er es natürlich und es traf ihn, wie jeden anderen Menschen auch, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er es vor allen verbarg. (A/N: Ach, das gebrannte Kind... *seufz* - Arm dran der Mann... - Tjaja)

Amanda runzelte hinter Snapes Rücken etwas die Stirn. Eigentlich hätte er sich nicht entschuldigen müssen, denn es war ja nur die Wahrheit. Doch nun wartete sie darauf, dass er bezahlte und sie an der Reihe war.

Snape bezahlte und ging zur Seite. Er ließ den Beutel mit Geld wieder in seiner Robe verschwinden, packte seine Sachen und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. „Wiedersehen." Er stellte den Abschied einfach so in den Raum und es war nicht auszumachen, wem er jetzt genau galt - der Frau an der Kasse, Amanda, oder beiden.

„Wiedersehen", murmelte Amanda, bezahlte ebenfalls und folgte Snape etwas später auf die Straße. Einen kleinen Moment lang blieb sie zögernd stehen. So ganz konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob es ihr nun schon zu voll war zum weiter Einkaufen, oder ob es noch erträglich war.

Snape war es schon fast wieder zu voll, aber er brauchte noch eine neue Feder, denn seine alte hatte gestern endgültig ihren Dienst quittiert. So steuerte er auf den nächsten Schreibwarenladen zu.

Amanda ging zu Flourish & Blotts. Sie wollte sich noch nach einem bestimmten Buch umsehen, von dem ihr Alan erzählt hatte. Doch ihr Unterfangen blieb erfolglos, so dass sie nicht allzu lange Zeit später das Geschäft wieder verließ.

Snape hielt sich nicht lange bei den Schreibwaren auf. Er wusste, was für eine Feder er wollte und musste nur wieder an der Kasse anstehen.

Kaum hatte Amanda einen Schritt in die Winkelgasse gesetzt, dachte sie, sie sähe falsch. Wo kamen auf einmal die ganzen Leute her? Gab es irgendwo etwas umsonst? Jetzt schon leicht genervt drängelte sie sich zwischen die Menschen in Richtung Tropfender Kessel, da sie noch etwas in London zu erledigen hatte.

Als Snape wieder vor die Tür trat, sank seine Laune gleich um einiges. Die Winkelgasse hatte sich binnen fünfzehn Minuten gefüllt und er fragte sich, ob er nicht doch länger angestanden hatte. Er wühlte sich durch die schwatzenden Menschen und war schon jetzt froh, wenn er hier wieder weg konnte, doch vorher musste er noch zu Gringotts.

Viel mehr als Stoff sah Amanda meist nicht von den Menschen, denn sehr groß war sie nun auch nicht und die meisten Zauberer trugen zusätzlich noch Hüte. Gerade wollte sie durch eine Lücke schlüpfen, als sie jemand schubste, wodurch sie recht heftig mit jemand anderem zusammen stieß. „Au! Verdammt!" Der Übeltäter war jedoch schon verschwunden, daher drehte sie sich um, um sich zu entschuldigen und war überrascht. „Oh... das tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Das war nicht meine Schuld..." Amanda sah Snape an und rieb sich gleichzeitig den leicht schmerzenden Arm.

Snape war schon wieder leicht genervt und als ihn dann auch noch jemand anrempelte, dass er Mühe hatte, das Gleichgewicht in diesem Gewühl zu halten, war er kurz davor, loszublaffen. Er fixierte die Person genervt und bemerkte erst als sie sich umdrehte, dass es sich um Amanda handelte. So versuchte er, seinen Ärger anders zu kanalisieren und bemerkte nur äußerst trocken: „Miss Brown..."

Amanda war selbst darüber verärgert. Man musste sich ja bei so vielen Menschen nicht wie ein Berserker aufführen. „Ich hoffe ich habe Ihnen nicht wehgetan."

„Was wäre, wenn ja?" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, hatte aber nichts abbekommen, was der Rede wert gewesen wäre.

Stirn runzelnd sah Amanda ihn an. „Dann würde ich mich vielleicht noch einmal entschuldigen und wenn Sie sich nun den Arm gebrochen hätten, wäre ich mit Ihnen zum Arzt gegangen", sagte sie ganz ernst.

„Sehr freundlich. Aber ich habe nichts. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen." Er sah sie an und ihm war nicht entgangen, wie sie sich nach dem Zusammenstoß den Arm gerieben hatte.

„Ach das ist nicht schlimm, das gibt höchstens einen blauen Fleck, mehr auch schon nicht." Inzwischen war ihr Groll darüber schon wieder etwas abgeklungen.

„Na dann…" Auch er war wieder etwas ruhiger geworden. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt wieder entschuldigen... Mir wird es hier allmählich viel zu voll und meine Tränke kochen sich auch nicht von alleine."

„Was denn für Tränke?" Mal wieder konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht zurück halten.

„Waren Sie schon immer so neugierig, Miss Brown", erkundigte sich Snape ein wenig stichelnd. „Noch immer die gleichen, wie damals, als Sie mich das letzte Mal gefragt haben. Aber wieso kommen Sie nicht einfach mal vorbei und schauen es sich an, vielleicht bleibt es Ihnen dann eindrücklicher im Gedächtnis." Er klang ein wenig bissig, aber bei weitem nicht so böse und genervt, wie sie ihn schon öfter während der Schulzeit erlebt hatte.

„Ja ich war schon immer so neugierig." Sein Angebot verwunderte sie doch, aber es war sicherlich interessant. „Ich würde Ihnen gerne einmal bei der Arbeit zusehen. Sie müssen nur sagen wann, ich bin ja flexibel..." Sie lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Heute Nachmittag, 16 Uhr."

Amanda nickte. „Ja, das geht. Schön... Also dann bis heute Nachmittag?!"

„Ja. Und seien Sie pünktlich." Er sah sie an, ruhig und unbewegt. Ein wenig wunderte er sich selbst über sein Angebot an sie, aber im Grunde war es ja nichts Schlimmes. So konnte er sie wenigstens einmal wirklich unter die Lupe nehmen - sehen, wie viel sie wirklich wusste und wie gut sie wirklich war. (A/N: *lach* Da kommt der Lehrer durch.)

„Ja natürlich bin ich pünktlich." Amanda sah ihn überrascht an. Hielt er sie für so unzuverlässig? „Dann muss ich jetzt aber auch los, sonst schaff ich es bis vier nicht einmal bis zum Tropfenden Kessel. Bis später dann..." Sie lächelte noch einmal freundlich und verschwand dann wieder im Gedrängel.

Snape nickte nur noch, ging dann noch schnell zu Gringotts und machte sich anschließend wieder auf den Heimweg. Er war froh, dem Getümmel entkommen zu sein und war schon gespannt auf den frühen Abend. Doch irgendwann kam ihm der letzte Abend mit Amanda wieder in den Sinn und er spürte, wie er sich kurzzeitig verspannte. Diesmal musste er aufmerksamer sein, denn auf eine Wiederholung des Ganzen konnte er getrost verzichten.


	24. Arbeit zu zweit

**Kapitel 24**

**Arbeit zu zweit**

Amanda apparierte nach Hogsmeade und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Sie war früh dran und würde auf jeden Fall pünktlich kommen. Umgezogen hatte sie sich nach einigen Überlegungen nicht mehr. Trotzdem gehörte ihre Kleidung in die bessere Abteilung ihres Kleiderschrankes, denn sie hatte ja am Morgen bei Gringotts einen guten Eindruck machen wollen. Ihre Arbeitsrobe hatte sie in eine Tasche verstaut, auch wenn sie sich nicht so sicher war, ob sie sie wirklich brauchen würde.

Kurze Zeit später, ziemlich genau um 16 Uhr, klopfte sie an Snapes Tür.

Snape stand gerade noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch und suchte die letzten Notizen zusammen, die er für den Trank brauchen würde. Er selbst hatte schon seine Arbeitsrobe an und alles soweit vorbereitet, dass er gleich beginnen konnte.

„Herein!"

Amanda betrat Snapes Büro und entdeckte ihn selbst hinter dem Schreibtisch. „Hallo." Sie sah ihn freundlich an.

„Hallo." Er sah auf, wobei sein Blick noch einmal die Uhr streifte. Sie war pünktlich, das war gut. Er schnappte sich die Notizen und das Buch, das vor ihm lag und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. Währenddessen musterte er sie kurz.

„Das sieht ja ganz hübsch aus, was Sie da anhaben, Miss Brown, aber so kann ich Sie nicht ins Labor lassen." Seine Stimme war ruhig und er fixierte ihre Augen, während er sprach.

„Das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor. Ich laufe in der Regel nur nicht mit meiner Arbeitskleidung durch die Gegend..."

„Dann ziehen Sie sich um. Ich will anfangen..."

„Schon dabei..." Amanda war momentan viel zu gut gelaunt, um sich von ihm unter Druck setzen zu lassen. In Ruhe stellte sie ihre Tasche auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch ab und zog sich schnell ihre Arbeitskleidung an. Das ganze dauerte nicht einmal zwei Minuten. „Fertig..." Sie kam zu ihm hinüber.

„Dann kommen Sie mit..." Er ging zu einer etwas versteckten Tür in der Wand, hinter der sein Labor lag. Normalerweise braute er auch in seinem Büro, aber für solche Experimente ging er lieber in den kleinen Raum nebenan. Das Inventar dort würde einen Fehlschlag besser verkraften, als das im Büro. Das Labor war eigentlich nicht dafür ausgelegt, dass zwei Personen bequem darin arbeiten konnten, dennoch bot es noch genug Platz für sie beide.

„Sie sehen, es ist hier etwas eng. Also tun Sie was ich sage und stehen Sie mir nicht im Weg herum." Snape wollte von vorneherein klarstellen, wer hier das Sagen hatte, wenn sie ihm schon bei der Arbeit zusehen durfte. (A/N: Was ja eine hohe Ehre ist, bei unserem Master... *muahaha* - *g*)

Amanda hatte einen bissigen Kommentar auf der Zunge, unterdrückte ihn aber. Nachher überlegte Snape es sich doch wieder anders. Sie stellte sich erst einmal möglichst weit an den Rand und wartete ab. Immerhin sollte sie ja nicht im Weg stehen…

Snape legte die Unterlagen auf ein kleines Lesepult und entfachte mit dem Zauberstab das Feuer unter dem kleinen Kessel.

„Wenn Sie mir helfen wollen, dann zermahlen Sie das Lungenkraut - aber möglichst fein." Er deutete auf einen kleinen Haufen getrockneter Blätter, der schon neben der Reibschale lag.

Amanda nickte und machte sich auch gleich ans Werk. Wie alles, was ihre Arbeit betraf, machte sie ihre Sache auch sehr gewissenhaft und ordentlich.

Snape setzte derweil den Trank an und fügte die ersten Grundbestandteile hinzu. Er arbeitete konzentriert, ruhig und routiniert. Jeder Handgriff saß und wie es sich für ihn als Lehrer gehörte, warf er auch in regelmäßigen Abständen einen Blick auf Amandas Arbeit.

Zum ersten Mal machte Amanda so etwas auch nicht und so war sie auch recht schnell fertig. Von den Blättern war nicht viel mehr als feines Pulver übrig. „Fertig", meinte sie ruhig.

Snape besah es sich kurz kritisch und befand es als gut. „Dann machen Sie damit weiter... klein hacken..." Er deutete auf eine Wurzelknolle. Während Amanda weiterarbeitete, fügte er nach und nach die einzelnen Zutaten zu und notierte haarklein, wie sich der Kesselinhalt dabei veränderte. Jeder noch so kleine Hinweis war bei solchen Forschungen wichtig.

Amanda tat wie ihr geheißen und dass gerade Kleinhacken zu ihren am wenigsten geliebten Arbeiten gehörte, sagte sie nicht. Aber immerhin war das Messer scharf und sie bemühte sich, dass die Würfel nicht alle völlig ungleich groß wurden. Hin und wieder warf sie einen neugierigen Blick zum Kessel, aber meist stand Snape so davor, dass sie mehr als seinen Rücken nicht zu sehen bekam.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da...", sagte Snape nach einer kleinen Weile und verschwand für kurze Zeit aus dem Raum. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er eine Zutat vergessen hatte bereitzustellen, die er später noch brauchen würde.

Amanda nickte nur und schnippelte konzentriert weiter an ihrer Wurzel.

Snape öffnete derweil einen seiner Schränke im Büro und entnahm die Zutat. Er ging zur Präzisionswaage und wog die genaue Menge auf ein Uhrglas und räumte das Vorratsgefäß gleich wieder an seinen Platz zurück.

Amanda war fertig mit Kleinhacken. Zumindest empfand sie es als klein und besah sich nun kurz den Inhalt des Kessels. Vom Geruch her sprach es auf jeden Fall schon einmal gegen einen Erkältungstrank, aber er war ja noch nicht fertig und Tränke veränderten sich auch manchmal erst nach der letzten Zutat entscheidend.

Nur wenig später betrat Snape wieder den Raum, das Glas zwischen den Fingerspitzen. „Sind Sie fertig?"

„Ja, soweit Ihnen das klein genug ist." Snape besah es sich kurz und nickte. „Geben Sie es zum Trank hinzu, und rühren Sie es unter." Amanda nahm sich ihr Brett und schüttete die Wurzelstücke zum Trank, während sie langsam umrührte.

Snape sah ihr noch kurze Zeit zu und notierte dann, was er beobachten konnte, dann gab er Amanda eine neue Aufgabe und kümmerte sich weiter selbst um den Trank.

Ein wenig kam Amanda sich vor wie während ihrer Ausbildung, aber momentan machte ihr das nichts aus. Soweit Snape keinen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel bekam...

Bis jetzt lief alles noch nach seiner Zufriedenheit und auch der Trank entwickelte sich bisher so, wie er vermutet hatte. Da er nun für einige Minuten aufkochen musste, ließ er mittels Zauberei das Feuer unter dem Kessel etwas mehr aufflammen und half dann Amanda beim Vorbereiten der restlichen Zutaten.

Im Moment empfand Amanda das Arbeiten als sehr angenehm. Es war mittlerweile schon länger her, dass sie Zeit gehabt hatte, einen komplizierten Trank zu brauen und dass sie daran mitgearbeitet hatte, einen neuen zu entwickeln, war wohl schon Jahre her. Sie fand Snape auch überraschend geduldig. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er ihr die Arbeit aus der Hand nehmen würde, wenn ihm etwas nicht schnell genug ging, aber bisher ließ er sie in Ruhe machen.

Wenn er die Zeit dazu hatte, dann ließ er sie sich auch immer, denn für ihn war das Tränkebrauen nicht nur reiner Selbstzweck oder Arbeit, sondern auch eine gewisse Form der Entspannung. Und solange Amanda ihre Sache ordentlich machte und schwieg, hatte er auch nichts dagegen, sie neben sich arbeiten zu lassen.

Nach einigen Minuten sah er wieder nach dem Trank, der vor sich hinbrodelte und verringerte wieder die Hitze unter dem Kessel. Dann nahm er das Uhrglas und gab die nächste Zutat hinzu, indem er mit dem Finger immer wieder sachte an das Glas tippte, während er langsam und im Uhrzeigersinn umrührte.

Amanda war gerade mit ihrer aktuellen Aufgabe fertig und sah Snape dabei zu. Er schien ihr allgemein auch viel ruhiger zu sein, als sonst. Fast so entspannt wie an jenem Abend an dem sie zusammen... Nein, sie sollte besser nicht darüber nachdenken. Amanda schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die Gedanken loszuwerden.

„Ist was, Miss Brown?" Snape stelle das leere Uhrglas zur Seite und hatte ihr leichtes Kopfschütteln bemerkt. „Nein, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Er sah sie kurz an, wie um sich zu vergewissern, widmete sich dann aber gleich darauf wieder dem Trank und notierte die Beobachtungen. Noch schien alles so zu reagieren, wie er erhofft hatte, doch was war das?

Amanda war hingegen schon wieder dabei, Zutaten vorzubereiten. Gerade war sie im Begriff, das Mark aus einigen Ästen eines Baumes zu lösen, um es danach klein zu schneiden. Das ganze nahm ziemlich viel ihrer Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch, weil sich die Äste nur ungern von ihrem Inhalt trennen wollten.

Snape besah sich den Inhalt noch etwas genauer, der immer mehr anfing zu blubbern, obwohl die Temperatur unter dem Kessel das eigentlich nicht zuließ. Ihm wurde jedoch glücklicherweise schnell klar, was stattdessen die Ursache war. „Verflucht...", murmelte er nur, packte seine Notizen und das Buch und war auch gleich darauf bei Amanda. Er packte sie am Arm - fest, aber nicht grob - und drückte ihr die Schriften in die Hand. „Machen Sie, dass Sie hier rauskommen..." Er drängte sie zur Tür und zog auch schon den Zauberstab.

Als sie von Snape gepackt wurde, schnitt Amanda sich vor lauter Überraschung beinahe in die Finger. Doch auch wenn sie nicht verstand was los war, war sie schlau genug zu tun, was er ihr sagte und verließ den Raum.

Noch während Amanda den Raum verließ, richtete Snape den Zauberstab auf den Kessel und rief: „Exolesco foris!" Der Kessel verschwand und das gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn nur wenige Sekunden später war auch schon ein lauter Knall zu hören.

Amanda starrte erschrocken auf die geschlossene Tür und hoffte ernsthaft, dass nichts passiert war. Es ärgerte sie auch etwas, dass er sie einfach rausgeschmissen hatte, immerhin war das für ihn genauso gefährlich... Sie wartete noch etwas ab, in der Hoffnung, dass nichts passiert war und Snape wieder auftauchen würde.

Der Knall war noch nicht ganz verklungen, da riss Snape auch schon die Tür auf und rauschte mit noch immer gezücktem Zauberstab an ihr vorbei, Richtung Bürotür. Seine Miene verriet deutlich seine Verärgerung über das gerade Geschehene. Wieso hatte er daran nicht vorher gedacht? (A/N: Wuah, er ist so toll! *lach*)

Ziemlich erstaunt sah Amanda Snape nach. Immerhin schien ihm nichts zu fehlen, doch fragte sie sich, was er nun vorhatte.

Snape eilte Richtung Eingangshalle und nahm auf dem Weg hoch immer zwei Stufen gleichzeitig. Innerlich fluchte er wie ein Weltmeister. Wieso musste so etwas gerade dann wieder einmal passieren, wenn jemand dabei war?

Nach kurzem Zögern entschloss sich Amanda doch, Snape zu folgen, auch wenn es einige Mühe kostete, ihn nicht ganz aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Wenig später war Snape draußen angekommen und er sah schon von weitem, dass er einen neuen Kessel brauchen würde. Die Explosion hatte auf der Wiese einen kleinen Krater hinterlassen und auf dem Weg dorthin fand er noch die Aufhängevorrichtung des Kessels, die einige Meter weit geschleudert worden war.

Amanda folgte Snape nun etwas langsamer und als sie das Loch sah, welches der Kessel hinterlassen hatte, war sie froh, dass er hier draußen explodiert war und nicht drinnen.

Snape stand am Rand des kleinen Kraters und steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein. Dumbledore würde den Gärtner bestellen müssen, dachte er bei sich und ein kurzes, amüsiertes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.

Amanda stand dann schließlich neben ihm und sah, dass von dem Kessel wirklich nichts übergeblieben war. Das Grinsen hatte sie nicht gesehen und so schwieg sie erst einmal, weil sie nicht so sicher war, wie Snapes Laune nun war.

Seine Laune war noch nicht wieder die Beste, aber er wusste, dass so etwas auch ab und zu dazugehörte. Nicht umsonst hieß es Forschung und nicht Wissen. Er besah sich noch einmal den Henkel in seiner Hand und bemerkte nur trocken: „Ich glaube, ich muss mir einen neuen Kessel kaufen."

Amanda unterdrückte ein Lachen und grinste nur breit, sie sah Snape von der Seite an. „Ja, das würde ich auch sagen." Snape sah sie an und grinste nun auch etwas. „Und ich würde sagen, wir versuchen es noch einmal, aber mit einem anderen Kessel."

„Gut, aber sollte es wieder schief gehen, versuchen Sie an die gleiche Stelle zu treffen, dann ist der Schaden nicht so groß..." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Es wird nicht wieder schief gehen, Miss Brown, weil ich den Fehler nicht noch einmal machen werde. Abgesehen davon, habe ich auch keinen zweiten kleinen Kupferkessel mehr, um das Schauspiel zu wiederholen."

„Noch besser. Einmal reicht ja auch am Tag..."

„Das denke ich auch..." Er drehte sich wieder um und warf den Henkel in den Krater. „Den brauche ich nun auch nicht mehr..." (A/N: *hier immer wieder lachen muss*)

Kurz sah ihn Amanda von der Seite an. Snape schien das ganz ernst zu meinen und trotzdem konnte sie sich ein leises Kichern auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss nicht verkneifen.

Schweigend ging er mit ihr wieder zurück in die Kerker und ins Labor. Noch einmal begannen sie ganz von vorne, diesmal stellte Snape aber den richtigen Kessel auf das Feuer. Er war innen mit einer sehr reaktionsträgen Schicht überzogen, die diesmal verhinderte, dass ein Zwischenprodukt des Trankes mit der kupfernen Kesselwand reagieren konnte.

Wie zuvor war Amanda konzentriert am Schneiden, Hacken und Würfeln. Allerdings warf sie diesmal häufiger einen Blick zu Snape und dem Kessel.

Diesmal ging alles gut und der Trank entwickelte sich so, wie Snape es vorher ausgetüftelt hatte. Nach fast zwei Stunden war er schließlich fertig und musste nun nur noch über Nacht ziehen, bevor man sagen konnte, ob er wirklich die erwünschten Wirkungen zeigen würde. „So, das war's für heute", brach Snape das Schweigen.

„Schön. Und was sagen Sie? Hat es geklappt?" Amanda warf einen neugierigen Blick in den Kessel.

„Bis jetzt sieht es ganz danach aus. Aber endgültig kann ich das erst morgen früh feststellen." Er stand neben ihr und blickte auch die dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit an.

„Ach so..." Sie wusste nichts mehr dazu zu sagen und war sich auch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie nun gleich gehen, oder noch bleiben sollte.

„Ja." Snape sah sie kurz von der Seite an, drehte sich dann um und machte sich ans Aufräumen und Saubermachen.

Amanda half ihm soweit es ging und sie sich nicht dabei im Weg standen, denn nutzlos daneben stehen wollte sie auch nicht, wo sie genauso viel dreckig gemacht hatte wie er.

Nachdem schließlich alles wieder sauber und an seinem Platz war, fing Snape an, langsam seine schwarze Arbeitsrobe aufzuknöpfen. (A/N: roooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr... XD - *gg*)

Amanda sah das zwar, aber sie dachte sich nicht viel dabei, denn immerhin hatte sie gerade selbst wieder ihre normalen Sachen anziehen wollen, was sie dann auch tat.

Snape streifte sich die Robe ab und hängte sie an einen der Hacken an der Labortür, bevor er zurück in sein Büro ging, wo Amanda schon fertig umgezogen war.

Sie schloss gerade die letzten beiden Knöpfe als Snape wieder den Raum betrat und sah ihn an, als sie fertig war. „Vielen Dank, dass ich Ihnen helfen durfte. Das war sehr interessant."

„Bitte", entgegnete er. „Ich hoffe, ich habe Ihre Neugier damit etwas gestillt." Seine Stimme war ein wenig stichelnd, aber nicht auf eine bösartige Weise.

„Ein klein wenig, aber wenn Sie Pech haben, ist sie in zwei Tagen doppelt so stark wieder da." Amanda grinste ihn an.

Ein kleines Schmunzeln umspielte Snapes Mundwinkel. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das dann nicht in erster Linie Ihr Pech ist, wenn ich Sie nicht stillen werde." Er musste ein wenig grinsen. (A/N: Seine sadistische Ader wird da wieder geweckt *lach*)

„Ach schade und ich dachte Sie würden die Schulzeit so vermissen, dass Sie dringend jemanden bräuchten, dem Sie Ihr Wissen vermitteln können."

„Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, Miss Brown. Ich leide nicht unter dem Zwang, unbedingt mein Wissen weitergeben zu müssen."

Amanda seufzte ein wenig übertrieben. „Schade eigentlich..." Spätestens jetzt war ein Punkt erreicht, an dem sie wirklich nicht wusste, ob sie bleiben oder gehen sollte.

In diesem Punkt ging es Snape ähnlich, denn er wusste es auch nicht. Er sah kurz auf die Uhr. Es war so langsam an der Zeit, etwas zu essen. Das sagte die Uhrzeit genauso wie sein Magen. „Tja... so ist das Leben..." Er zog ein wenig den Mundwinkel hoch.

Amandas Blick fiel ebenfalls kurz auf ihre Uhr und so langsam meldete ihr Magen auch an, Hunger zu haben. Sie sah Snape wieder an. Kurz zögerte sie noch, fand dann aber, dass eigentlich nichts dagegen sprach. „Also ich bekomme langsam Hunger und da Sie heute ja meiner Neugier Abhilfe geschaffen haben, würde ich Sie gerne zum Essen einladen. Auch wenn ich Ihnen leider nur meine eigenen Kochkünste anbieten kann..."

Snape war ein wenig überrascht, über diese Einladung. „Wenn Sie so kochen, wie Sie Zutaten schneiden, dann werde ich diesen Abend wohl überleben." Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, seine Antworten mit leicht bissigen Anspielungen zu dekorieren.

„Davon ist auszugehen. Zumindest hat sich noch niemand über anschließende Probleme beschwert. War das also ein ja?"

„Ja... Das war ein ja. Wann und wo?"

„Wenn Sie es schaffen, in einer Stunde. Etwas später ist aber auch in Ordnung." Sie nannte ihm noch ihre Adresse.

„Gut, eine Stunde. Ich werde da sein."

„Schön. Dann bis gleich." Amanda lächelte ihn noch freundlich an und machte sie dann auf den Heimweg. Eine Stunde war knapp bemessen, vor allem weil sie sich noch nicht so sicher war, was sie überhaupt kochen wollte. Doch glücklicherweise hatte sie noch auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade die zündende Idee.

„Bis gleich." Snape machte sich, als Amanda gegangen war, in aller Ruhe daran, sich zu duschen. Während er unter dem warmen Strahl stand, fragte er sich, wann er das letzte Mal zum Essen eingeladen worden war. Er wusste es nicht mehr, sah man von Geschäftsessen mit den Kollegen einmal ab.


	25. Gemeinsames Abendessen

**Kapitel 25**

**Gemeinsames Abendessen**

Zuhause angekommen, sorgte Amanda als erstes dafür, dass sich ihr Wohnzimmer von allein aufräumte. Das bedeutete zwar, dass sie nichts wieder finden würde, aber Zeit, es selbst zu machen, hatte sie nicht. Was das Kochen betraf, beeilte sie sich, denn wenn sie schnell genug war, würde sie es vielleicht noch schaffen zu duschen. Und tatsächlich schob sie den Auflauf eine halbe Stunde später in den Ofen. Die etwa zwanzig Minuten, die ihr noch blieben, mussten einfach zum Duschen und Anziehen reichen.

Snape ließ sich Zeit. Nach einer Weile stieg er wieder aus der Dusche und zog sich frische Kleider an. Seine Haare ließ er feucht, denn draußen war es um diese Zeit noch so warm, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade sicher noch trocknen würden. Eine Viertelstunde vor dem vereinbarten Zeitpunkt machte er sich schließlich auf zur Apparationsgrenze.

Als Amanda wieder angezogen aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, sah sie, dass sie noch fünf Minuten Zeit hatte. Das würde reichen, um in Ruhe den Tisch zu decken. Das tat sie dann auch und zwar auf dem Balkon, denn immerhin war es August und draußen noch warm genug.

Snape apparierte und klingelte schließlich auf die Minute pünktlich an Amandas Tür.

Seine Garderobe war wie immer. Er trug eine leichte, schwarze Robe, die allerdings zu seinen besseren im Kleiderschrank gehörte.

Amanda hatte gerade nach dem Essen gesehen, als er klingelte. In Ruhe ging sie zur Tür um ihm zu öffnen.

„Ich hoffe, ich bin pünktlich." Es war weniger eine Frage, als eine Feststellung.

„Meiner Uhr nach schon... Kommen Sie doch rein." Amanda trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen. Sie selbst trug eine leichte Robe aus dunkelrotem Leinen mit schwarzem Saum am Kragen und an den Ärmeln. „Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung, wenn wir draußen essen. Das Wetter ist so schön..."

„Danke." Snape trat ein und sah sich erst einmal kurz um, bevor er sie wieder anblickte. „Ich habe nichts dagegen."

Amanda führte Snape durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer und hielt dort kurz inne. „Ach so... Das ist übrigens meine Wohnung, zumindest der größte Teil davon..."

„Ich hätte jetzt vermutet, es wäre die Wohnung Ihres Nachbarn, Miss Brown", entgegnete er sarkastisch, aber nicht böswillig und sah sich interessiert um. Sie war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Nicht zu voll, was ihm zusagte. Er hasste voll geräumte Zimmer, die einen fast zu ersticken drohten, wenn man sie betrat.

„Daher erwähne ich es auch noch einmal...", erwiderte sie in demselben Ton. Sie ging weiter auf den Balkon. „Was möchten Sie denn trinken?"

„Einen Rotwein, wenn Sie das haben." Auch auf dem Balkon sah er sich zuerst einmal um.

„Ja, habe ich. Setzten Sie sich doch. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie verschwand kurz Richtung Küche, um sowohl nach dem Essen zu sehen, als auch den Wein zu holen.

Snape besah sich noch kurz die Aussicht und beugte sich auch noch über das Geländer, um zu sehen, was unterhalb war, bevor er sich setzte. Es war eine seiner Angewohnheiten, erst alles genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, bevor er sich an einem Ort niederließ. Vielleicht war es noch ein Relikt aus seiner Todesserzeit und der Spionagezeit danach. Immer alles genau zu beobachten, um vor unliebsamen Überraschungen gefeit zu sein, oder um einen Fluchtweg so schnell wie möglich zu erkennen.

Amanda kam wieder und schenkte ihnen beiden Wein ein. „Ich hoffe er schmeckt Ihnen." Ihr war bewusst, dass er mit dem Wein in Hogwarts nicht mithalten konnte, aber sie fand ihn lecker und den billigsten Fusel kaufte sie nun auch nicht.

„Danke..." Snape sah gerade etwas nachdenklich aus und nahm sein Glas zu sich. „Zum Wohl." Er hob es etwas an und prostete ihr zu, bevor er ein wenig vom Wein kostete.

Das ernste Gesicht entging ihr nicht, doch hob Amanda, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, ebenfalls ihr Glas um ihm zuzuprosten und einen Schluck zu trinken. „Das Essen braucht noch einen Moment", meinte sie freundlich und lächelte Snape an.

Snape drängte die Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit zur Seite und ließ ein kurzes Lächeln zu. „Ich habe es nicht eilig." Er stellte das Glas wieder zurück und ließ den Geschmack des Weins noch etwas nachwirken, bevor er sich ein Urteil bildete.

„Gut..." Kurze Zeit drehte sie noch das Glas in ihren Händen, bevor sie es abstellte. So ganz konnte sie noch nicht glauben, dass Snape tatsächlich mit ihr hier am Tisch saß. Hätte ihr das jemand am Morgen erzählt, hätte sie wohl nur gelacht.

Er sah sie eine Weile schweigend an. „Der Wein ist gut", zog er dann schließlich das Resümee über seinen ersten Schluck.

Amanda lächelte. „Dann bin ich beruhigt. Außer Saft oder Tee hätte ich nämlich keine Alternativen da..."

„Damit hätte ich mich auch noch zufrieden gegeben. Ich trinke schließlich auch nicht den ganzen Tag nur Wein."

„Das wäre auch irgendwann ziemlich ungesund." Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. „Oh, ich werde mal eben nach dem Essen sehen..." Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche.

Snape nickte lediglich und wartete, bis sie wieder zurückkam. Währenddessen nahm er noch einmal einen Schluck Wein.

Kurze Zeit später kam Amanda mit einer dampfenden Form in den Händen wieder und stellte diese auf dem Tisch ab. Sie tat sich und Snape etwas vom Auflauf auf und setzte sich dann. „Guten Appetit", meinte sie freundlich und sah ihn an.

„Danke, gleichfalls." Snape besah sich den Auflauf und er war gespannt, ob er auch so schmecken würde, wie er aussah. Amanda begann zu essen und zu ihrer Beruhigung schmeckte der Auflauf auch wirklich wie er sollte. Snape nahm sich etwas davon und kostete. Er war noch etwas heiß, aber gut. Schweigend aß er weiter.

Ihr Teller war leer und sie wirklich gut gesättigt. Zufrieden lehnte sich Amanda ein Stück auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Wenn Sie noch Hunger haben, nehmen Sie sich ruhig noch etwas", meinte sie zu Snape, der kurz nach ihr seinen Teller geleert hatte.

„Danke, aber ich bin auch satt", entgegnete er nicht unfreundlich. „Es war sehr gut."

„Danke. Das Gift wirkt erst in ein paar Stunden..." Sie sah ihn ganz ernst an.

„Dann sollte ich die Zeit wohl noch sinnvoll nutzen", entgegnete Snape völlig ruhig und sah sie an. Für ihn hatte der Tod weitestgehend seinen Schrecken verloren und er wusste, als er ihr in die Augen sah, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte und wenn es doch so gewesen wäre, hätte es ihm auch nicht viel mehr ausgemacht. (A/N: Oh... Was ist er verbittert... o.O Das muss aber noch geändert werden... - Tja... Das ist halt Snape.)

„Ja, am besten." Sie grinste ihn an.

„Und was schlagen Sie für meine letzten Stunden auf Erden vor? Einen vergifteten Nachtisch?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, war aber immer noch ungewöhnlich ernst, auch wenn die Sache mit dem Nachtisch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint war, sondern nur als Anspielung.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Nachtisch, der das Gegengift enthält? Es würde ja keinen Sinn machen Sie zweimal zu vergiften." Es irritierte Amanda langsam, dass er so ernst blieb.

„Nein? Vielleicht um sicher zu gehen, dass ich wirklich sterbe?"

„Also, wenn ich jemanden vergiften würde, dann auch richtig. Ich dachte, darüber wären wir uns schon einig gewesen."

Snape grinste ein wenig, aber es war ein freudloses Grinsen. „Ich weiß, Miss Brown. Genauso wie im Auflauf kein Gift war", sagte er ruhig.

Amanda nickte. „Genau, sonst hätte ich ja auch welches mit gegessen...", sagte sie ruhig, aber ernster als zuvor. Seine Stimmung schlug ihr auch aufs Gemüt.

„Ich wäre davon ausgegangen, dass Sie es wie die böse Hexe bei Schneewittchen gemacht hätten. Eine gute Hälfte, eine schlechte Hälfte... Der Punkt ist einfach, dass ich es merke, wenn jemand lügt. Für gewöhnlich jedenfalls." Er nahm sein Glas und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit gewesen, wenn auch eine riskante. Nun ich denke, hätte ich es ernst gemeint, wäre ich entweder überzeugender gewesen, oder gar nicht erst so dumm es Ihnen zu sagen."

Snape konnte nicht anders, er musste ein wenig lachen und stellte dann sein Glas wieder ab. „Und ich denke, ich hätte es trotzdem gemerkt." Er grinste etwas, diesmal wirklich amüsiert.

„Vielleicht..." Eigentlich fand Amanda, dass sie recht überzeugend lügen konnte, zumindest wenn es darauf ankam.

„Bestimmt." Snape grinste noch immer leicht. „Sie können es gerne versuchen."

„Mal sehen..." Sie grinste zurück. „Es ist ja unfair verteilt. Bei Ihnen merkt man es ganz sicher nicht." „Ich finde das ganz und gar nicht unfair..." „Schon klar... Ich würde es andersrum auch nicht unfair finden." Snape grinste ein wenig, sagte jedoch nichts mehr weiter dazu.

„Haben Sie denn noch Hunger auf Nachtisch, oder war das eben ein kompletter Scherz?"

„Solange er nicht vergiftet ist..." Er grinste wieder etwas.

„Nicht, dass ich davon wüsste... Ich habe aber, glaube ich, nur Erdbeeren oder Eis, oder eben beides zusammen."

„Ich esse Erdbeeren, ich esse Eis und beides zusammen esse ich auch."

„Okay..." Amanda lächelte ihn an, stand auf und verschwand mal wieder gen Küche, um kurze Zeit später mit zwei kleinen Schalen mit Eis und einer größeren mit Erdbeeren wieder zu kommen. Nachdem sie alles auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, setzte sie sich wieder.

„Danke. Löffel?" Fragend hob er wieder einmal eine Augenbraue.

„Ach ja... da fehlte noch was..." Sie lächelte entschuldigend, nahm ihren Zauberstab und hatte einen kurzen Moment später zwei Löffel in der Hand, einen davon reichte sie Snape. „Bitte."

„Danke. Das macht die Sache schon bedeutend einfacher." Er nahm ihr den Löffel ab und setzte sich ein paar Erdbeeren auf sein Eis, bevor er anfing zu essen. (A/N: *weiß nicht warum, sich das aber lustig vorstellt* - *die Ansicht durchaus teilt*)

Amanda tat es ihm gleich und sah sich ein wenig um, während sie aß. Gar nicht mehr allzu weit weg hingen dicke Wolken am Himmel. „Hm... Hoffentlich überlegen sich die Wolken dahinten woanders zu regnen..."

Snape sah auf und an den Himmel. „Ich fürchte, ich muss ihre Hoffnung zerstören. Der Wind weht sie genau hierher."

Leicht seufzend sah sie noch einmal zum Himmel. „Nun ja, den Pflanzen wird es gut tun."

„Ja." Er löffelte weiter an seinem Eis, bis die Schale schließlich leer war.

Die Wolken kamen ziemlich schnell näher und als Amanda ihr Eis aufgegessen hatte, wurde es schon merklich dunkler. „Vielleicht sollten wir besser rein gehen, es sei denn Sie haben Lust auf einen Spaziergang im Sommerregen."

„Nein, ich habe eigentlich schon geduscht. Es sei denn, Sie sind erpicht darauf, mich wieder trocken zu legen." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, war Snape selber verwundert, dass so was gerade über seine Lippen gekommen war.

Amanda musste lachen. „Nein momentan gerade nicht. Gut, dann gehen wir rein." Sie erhob sich und fing an, das Geschirr zusammen zu räumen.

Snape schnappte sich die Flasche Wein und ihre beiden Gläser und brachte sie schon mal ins Wohnzimmer. „Dann lassen wir das wohl lieber…", entgegnete er nur noch.

Amanda trug den Stapel Geschirr in die Küche. Da sie keine Lust hatte dreimal zu laufen, hatte sie die anderen Sachen einfach herüber gezaubert. So musste sie nur noch die Sitzpolster und die Tischdecke abnehmen und zur Seite legen, als sie wieder hinausging. Danach kam sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Snape hatte sich derweil schon ein bisschen umgesehen. Nachdem er die Bilder an der Wand etwas betrachtet hatte, stand er nun vor ihrem Bücherregal und besah sich die Titel. Seine Sammlung war zwar um einiges umfangreicher, also konnte sie ihn damit kaum beeindrucken, doch entging es ihm nicht, dass sie offensichtlich Sinn für gute Literatur hatte.

Amanda stellte sich neben Snape. „Und? Gut oder schlecht?" Sie grinste etwas.

„Ich würde sagen, gut." Er sah sie an.

„Schön..." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Snape lächelte ein wenig zurück. „Man könnte meinen, Sie haben von mir geklaut." Er grinste etwas.

„Hab ich ja auch... nur um Sie zu beeindrucken..." Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Dachte ich's mir doch." Er grinste immer noch. „Und wieso wollen Sie mich beeindrucken, Miss Brown?" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Damit ich Ihnen öfter über die Schulter schauen darf, natürlich." Amanda grinste und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Sie können mir gar nicht über die Schulter schauen, Miss Brown. Sie sind zu klein dafür." Er sah ihr in die Augen und grinste sie herausfordernd an.

„Ach, sind Sie schon soweit, dass Sie das wirklich beurteilen können?"

„Dazu brauche ich kein Maßband, das ist offensichtlich." Er sah auf sie herab. „Nehmen Sie es als gegeben hin."

„Dass Männer auch immer nur auf die Äußerlichkeiten schauen müssen..." Amanda grinste und verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen.

„Das liegt daran, dass Ihnen der Röntgenblick nicht angeboren ist. Genauso wenig wie den Frauen..."

„Da bin ich ehrlich gesagt auch ganz froh drüber, denn Ihren Mageninhalt, zum Beispiel, würde ich jetzt nicht sehen wollen."

„Den würden Sie auch nur schemenhaft erkennen, Miss Brown. Ihnen würde eher mein Knochenbau ins Auge stechen, vermute ich."

Amanda sah in Snapes Augen und lächelte nun mehr amüsiert, als das sie grinste. „Irgendwie habe ich geahnt, dass so etwas kommt..."

„So? Wieso?" Er hob wieder einmal fragend eine Braue.

„Weil es mich gewundert hätte, wenn Sie so eine Ungenauigkeit auf sich sitzen gelassen hätten", meinte sie ruhig und ernster.

Snape grinste ein wenig. „Ich sehe, Sie lernen mich langsam kennen, Miss Brown." Dann ging er zum Wohnzimmertisch, nahm sein Weinglas und trank ein Schluck daraus.

Amanda folgte ihm und trank ebenfalls etwas, dann setzte sie sich aufs Sofa. Draußen hingegen wurden die Wolken immer dunkler und aus der Ferne konnte man schon ein leises Donnergrollen vernehmen.

Snape ging mit dem Weinglas in der Hand ans Fenster und sah etwas hinaus. Seine andere Hand hatte er in seiner Robe verborgen. Es war komisch... Dieser Abend versprach wieder so zu enden wie der letzte, an dem sie auch zusammen gegessen und Wein getrunken hatten. Schon wieder hatte er dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass irgendwas war... Einerseits fand er diese Zweisamkeit anstrengend, andererseits war sie auch angenehm. Er wusste, genauso wie damals, nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Amanda drehte sich nach ihm um. Schweigend sah sie Snape an und fragte sich, was in ihm vorging. Selbst machte sie sich nicht sonderlich viele Gedanken. Der Abend verlief bisher nett und daran, dass so etwas wie neulich noch einmal passieren könnte, dachte sie gar nicht.

Er trank noch einmal einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Aber was wäre so schlimm daran, würde es noch einmal passieren, fragte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Eigentlich nichts... Doch, meldete sich wieder sein Verstand. Sie kannte ihn nicht. Noch weniger, wie er sie kannte. Und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Amanda sich entschied, was sie tun würde. Sie fand es schwierig die Situation einzuschätzen, dafür kannte sie Snape viel zu wenig. Trotzdem stand sie ruhig auf und ging langsam zu ihm hinüber. Sie stellte sich schweigend neben ihn, etwas dichter als sonst vielleicht, aber nicht aufdringlich.

Snape sah sie kurz von der Seite an und dann wieder in den dunklen Himmel, aus dem gerade ein heller Blitz zur Erde zuckte. Gleich darauf erschütterte ein lauter Donner die Erde. Er runzelte etwas die Stirn, sog die Luft ein und atmete langsam wieder aus. „Ich freue mich schon aufs Heimlaufen", bemerkte er irgendwann sarkastisch, als es auch noch, wie aus heiterem Himmel, anfing stark zu regnen.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, aber vielleicht regnet es in Hogwarts ja nicht", meinte sie nur ruhig. Amanda mochte Gewitter, vor allem nachts, wenn man die Blitze besser sehen konnte. So wie jetzt, denn inzwischen waren nicht mehr die Wolken daran schuld, dass es dunkel war.

„Das gehört ins Reich der Utopie. Wenn es hier regnet, dann in Hogwarts mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Warum? Weil Hogwarts mit 300km für ein Sommergewitter nicht weit genug weg ist, oder weil es in Hogwarts immer regnet?" Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht und lehnte sich dabei eigentlich unbeabsichtigt ein wenig gegen ihn.

Snape sah sie kurz von oben herab an, blieb aber stehen wo er war. „Weil es in Hogwarts immer regnet... na ja, fast immer." Er nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. „Außerdem ziehen die Wolken nach Norden ab. Dann warten sie auf mich und wenn ich in Hogsmeade bin, begleiten sie mich bis ans Schlossportal." Seine Stimme nahm gegen Ende immer sarkastischere Töne an. (A/N: *g* Jaja… Sev ist arm dran. Könnte Bernd und I-Ah Konkurrenz machen - *GG* Ich weiß *eine Schwäche für solche Figuren hat*)

„Dann sollten Sie vielleicht einen Regenschirm mitnehmen, wenn Sie gehen. Nur zur Sicherheit." So ganz verstand Amanda seine finstere Stimmung nicht. War etwas vorgefallen, das sie nicht mitbekommen hatte?

„Da in Hogwarts auch grundsätzlich der Wind geht, wenn es regnet, halte ich das nicht für besonders sinnvoll." Er redete ruhig weiter. Seine Stimmung wechselte nun mal des Öfteren unerwartet in das andere Extrem, je nachdem was gerade in ihm und in seiner Umgebung vorging. Das war mittlerweile schon soweit ausgeprägt, dass man es als Selbstschutz bezeichnen konnte.

Amanda seufzte, drehte sich um, lehnte sich an die Fensterbank und sah Snape forschend an. „Ich könnte Ihnen auch einen Froschanzug zaubern, dann sähen Sie sicherlich auch ein wenig fröhlicher aus." Sie grinste ein kleines bisschen.

„Dann sähe ich eher lächerlich aus, Miss Brown." Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Sitzgruppe und ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder.

Amanda verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und sah ihm nach. Das ging gerade alles weit über ihr Verständnis hinaus. „Was ist gerade passiert, dass ich verpasst habe", wollte sie ruhig und etwas leiser als normal von Snape wissen.

„Nichts", entgegnete er ruhig, doch das war gelogen. Er wusste es, in dem Moment als er es sagte. Er war sich seines Stimmungswechsels bewusst gewesen und es lag an dem, was er am Fenster gerade noch gedacht hatte, doch das konnte er ihr nicht sagen.

Amanda brauchte nicht einmal sein Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass es eine Lüge war. „Das war jetzt aber gelogen", stellte sie ruhig fest und ohne Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Ich dachte, Sie merken nicht, wenn ich lüge, Miss Brown", wich er geschickt auf ein anderes Thema aus. Er hatte keinerlei Bedarf, näher auf seinen Stimmungswechsel einzugehen.

„Das kommt scheinbar auf die Situation an und diesmal war es offensichtlich." Amanda sprach noch genauso ruhig wie eben und es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass er auswich.

„Wenn Sie sich den Abend verderben wollen, dann fragen Sie ruhig weiter, Miss Brown." Er beugte sich etwas vor, stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch und sah sie mit unergründlichen Augen an. Seine Stimme hatte mittlerweile eine Nuance angenommen, die verriet, dass er auf dieses Thema nicht gut zu sprechen war.

„Ich habe überhaupt nicht weiter gefragt. Sie haben mich angelogen und um ehrlich zu sein finde ich das nicht sonderlich nett. Wenn Sie etwas beschäftigt und Sie nicht darüber reden wollen, habe ich damit kein Problem und es geht mich nichts an, aber wenn es so ist, dann sagen Sie es und erzählen Sie mir nicht es wäre _nichts_..."

„Ich habe Sie nicht angelogen, ich habe Ihnen lediglich etwas verschwiegen." Snape stand auf und sein Ton nahm nun eine gefährliche Lage an. „Es geht Sie nichts an, was gerade war und abgesehen davon, bin ich Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

Amanda empfand es schon als Lüge und diese Diskussion gerade ärgerte sie wirklich, denn dieses Mal hatte sie wirklich nichts dazu getan. Am besten schwieg sie erst einmal, auch wenn es in ihr ziemlich grummelte, was aber auch daran lag, dass sie Snape da einfach nicht verstand.

Snape schnaubte leise und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Es ging ihm gerade gewaltig gegen den Strich, wie ihre Unterhaltung verlaufen war, dennoch konnte er jetzt nichts mehr dagegen tun. Er ärgerte sich über Amanda, genauso wie über sich selbst und seine ewigen Launen. Er war mit sich selbst unzufrieden und irgendwie wäre es ihm gerade fast lieber gewesen, sie wäre weiter auf diese Sache eingegangen, sie hätten sich gestritten und er hätte gehen können. So war es nur noch viel schlimmer. Die Stimmung war angespannt, und keiner wusste nun, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Amanda seufzte leise, ging zum Tisch und nahm sich ihr Weinglas, dann setzte sie sich aufs Sofa. Verstehen konnte sie das alles nicht annähernd, aber wenn Snape nicht darüber reden wollte, konnte sie es auch nicht ändern. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein", sagte sie ruhig und sah ihn kurz an. Die Entschuldigung war ernst gemeint, denn scheinbar hatte er es so empfunden.

„Schon gut...", entgegnete er wieder ruhiger. Im Grunde traf ihn genauso die Schuld an allem, wie sie und das wusste er. „Mir tut es leid. Ich bin einfach kein Mensch für solche Anlässe, scheint mir." Er nahm sein Weinglas und trank es vollends aus.

„Ich find bisher ging es ganz gut..." Sie lächelte ihn wieder etwas an.

„Das sagen Sie jetzt nur, weil Sie denken, es nützt mir was." Er stellte das Glas zurück und sah sie an. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er es ihr nicht leicht machte mit allem. Er war nun mal ein äußerst launischer Mensch und für sein Alter schon viel zu verbittert, aber so war es nun mal. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihm einfach nichts geschenkt. (A/N: *seufzt* Dieser arme Mann…)

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass sage ich, weil ich es so empfinde."

„Dann scheinen Sie ziemlich hart gesotten zu sein, Miss Brown." Er sah sie an und fragte sich, ob sie das jetzt wirklich ernst meinen konnte, aber scheinbar war es wirklich so.

„So ganz habe ich die letzten Minuten nicht mit eingeschlossen, um ehrlich zu sein. Eher auf den ganzen Abend betrachtet..." Amanda trank noch einen Schluck Wein und sah ihn an.

„Und wenn Sie sie einschließen würden?" Er sah sie an, ruhig und langsam wieder entspannter und gelassener.

„Dann würde ich sagen, ein schöner Abend mit einem anstrengenden Abschnitt..." Sie musste etwas über die Formulierung grinsen.

Auch Snape musste leicht grinsen. „Wer weiß, was die nahe Zukunft noch bringt..."

„Da würde dann zu meinem Satz eben noch der entsprechende Rest kommen..." Sein Grinsen beruhigte Amanda wieder etwas. Er schien nicht mehr so finster gelaunt zu sein.

„Dann bin ich ja schon gespannt, auf diese Reste..."

„Sie können das immerhin auch zu 50% beeinflussen..." „Könnte man meinen, ja..."

Amanda nickte und trank den letzten Rest Wein aus ihrem Glas. Als sie sich beiden nachschenken wollte, reichte es bei Snape nicht einmal mehr für ein halbes Glas. „Oh das tut mir leid, kleinen Moment." Sie stand auf und im gleichen Moment fiel ihr noch ein, dass der eine Trank, der schon seit Tagen in ihrer Küche stand, um zu quellen, seine allabendliche Portion Zutaten brauchte. Nachdem sie die leere Flasche vom Tisch genommen hatte, ging sie hinüber zu ihrem Zutatenschrank, öffnete ihn und nahm zwei kleine Gläser heraus und ging dann in die Küche. Den Schrank ließ sie offen, denn erstens hatte sie beide Hände voll und zweitens mussten die Gläschen ohnehin gleich wieder hinein.

Snape nickte nur und blieb weiter ungerührt im Sessel sitzen. Nur seine Augen verfolgten Amandas Weg zum Schrank und dann Richtung Küche. Als sie weg war, erhob er sich kurze Zeit später, denn es interessierte ihn nun doch, was sie alles an Zutaten vorrätig hatte. Er fand einen ordentlich auf- und eingeräumten Zutatenschrank wieder, indem auch alles ordentlich gekennzeichnet und beschriftet war. Snape konnte nicht leugnen, dass das einen positiven Eindruck bei ihm hinterließ, genauso wie vorhin schon ihr gut sortiertes Bücherregal.

Lange brauchte Amanda nicht, denn mehr als die Zutaten abwiegen und anschließend unterrühren hatte sie bei dem Trank nicht zu tun. So kam sie schon bald wieder mit einer vollen Flasche Wein und etwas weniger gefüllten Gläsern mit Zutaten zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Nachdem sie die Flasche auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, ging sie hinüber zu Snape, der vor ihrem Schrank stand. „Und? Habe ich schon wieder geklaut", wollte sie wissen, während sie beide Gläser wieder an ihren Platz stellte.

„Es hätte mich stark verwundert, wenn ich jetzt etwas gefunden hätte, dass ich nicht auch vorrätig hätte." Er grinste etwas, dann fiel ihm etwas ins Auge und er griff in eine Ecke und barg ein kleines Döschen, das er sofort wieder erkannte. Es war einmal sein eigenes gewesen, das Döschen, in welches er eine Probe der Rheumasalbe gefüllt hatte. Er drehte es in den Fingern und grinste ein wenig, dann sah er Amanda an. „Können Sie sich nicht davon trennen? Ich dachte, Sie wollten es Ihrer Großmutter schenken..."

Amandas Gesicht versteinerte sich etwas. „Ja, wollte ich. Aber ich war nicht schnell genug... Jetzt braucht sie es sicher nicht mehr."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, fiel es Snape wieder ein. Alan hatte damals bei Felonwood erwähnt, dass ihre Großmutter erst vor kurzem verstorben war. Erst denken dann reden, Severus, dachte er bei sich und verfluchte sich einmal mehr. „Es... es tut mir leid, Miss Brown. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten."

„Nein, schon gut. Das konnten Sie ja nicht wissen. Ist nicht Ihre Schuld, kein Problem." Amanda versuchte zu lächeln scheiterte aber. Auch wenn sie es Snape nicht übel nahm, war sie nun wieder daran erinnert worden und es brauchte etwas, bis sie es wieder weit genug verdrängt hatte.

„Doch, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht..." Er stellte das Döschen wieder zurück und es war ihm unangenehm, dass er sie nun daran erinnert hatte, nur weil er nicht vorher etwas nachgedacht hatte, was er redete.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, wirklich. Dadurch, dass ich nicht darüber rede oder nachdenke wird sie auch nicht lebendiger." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie davon wissen..."

„Mister Riley hat es mir erzählt...", entgegnete er ruhig. „Damals, als Sie im Laden zusammengebrochen sind."

„Oh...Ach so..." Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen bei Alans Namen nicht verkneifen. Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso grinsen Sie jetzt so?"

„Nicht so wichtig, ich musste nur an etwas denken." Amanda lächelte ihn fröhlich an.

„Ich bin ja jetzt versucht zu fragen, an was... Aber ich lasse es..." Er sah sie noch kurze Zeit an, ging dann aber zurück zum Tisch und füllte ihre beiden Weingläser wieder auf. Vorher trank er seines aber noch leer, denn er mochte es nicht, wenn zwei unterschiedliche Flaschen Wein miteinander gemischt wurden.

„Das hätte ich Ihnen auch nicht verraten." Sie hatte den Schrank wieder geschlossen, sich zu ihm umgedreht und grinste leicht.

„Deshalb frage ich auch nicht..." Er griff nach den Weingläsern, kam wieder zu ihr und reichte ihr ihres. „Danke." Sie hob ihr Glas um ihm zuzuprosten. „Zum Wohl..."

„Zum Wohl", antwortete er ruhig und leise, während er ihr in die Augen sah und ihr zuprostete. Amanda lächelte ihn leicht an und trank dann einen kleinen Schluck. So gefiel ihr die Stimmung schon besser.

Auch Snape nahm einen Schluck, wandte den Blick aber nicht von ihr ab. Auch er war froh, dass die Stimmung sich wieder etwas aufgehellt hatte.

„So ist es besser...", meinet sie leise, nachdem sie getrunken hatte. Noch immer sah sie ihn an.

„Was ist so besser?" Er sah sie immer noch an und seine Stimme war leise und ruhig und hatte im Moment eine sehr angenehme, tiefe Tonlage angenommen. (A/N: *stirbt endgültig*)

„Die Stimmung... so wie es gerade ist." Amanda empfand seine Stimme als sehr angenehm und so langsam aber sicher verlor sie sich immer weiter in seinen Augen.

„Mhm..." Er sah sie immer noch an, während er noch einen Schluck Wein nahm, dann ging er allerdings an ihr vorbei, wieder Richtung Fenster.

Snape ging so dicht an ihr vorbei, dass Amanda beinah fühlte wie er sie streifte, auch wenn es nicht so war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die aufgekommene Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht gebrochen wurde, als er sich abwandte, zumindest noch nicht. Amanda drehte sich zu ihm und fragte sich was er wieder dort wollte, hoffentlich wurde das nicht wieder so, wie kurz zuvor.

Snape sah kurze Zeit hinaus, mit einer Hand den Inhalt seines Weinglases etwas schwenkend, die andere wieder in seiner Robe verborgen. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Amanda um und lehnte sich leicht an den Fenstersims.

Amanda blieb erst einmal stehen wo sie war. Ein wenig fragend sah sie zu Snape, sagte aber nichts. Inzwischen war auch ihr ihr letzter gemeinsamer Abend in den Sinn gekommen, aber im Moment erschien ihr das alles nicht so abwegig gewesen zu sein damals.

Snape sah sie an und trank noch einmal einen Schluck Wein, bevor er seinen Blick noch einmal durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen ließ. Auf dem Kaminsims standen ein paar Fotos. Er vermutete von ihrer Familie, allerdings hatte er sie noch nicht genauer angesehen.

Auch eine Uhr stand dort und er merkte, dass es nun schon recht spät geworden war. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch bleiben oder gehen sollte. Einerseits war es ihm gerade ganz angenehm in Amandas Gesellschaft, andererseits wurde er so langsam das Gefühl nicht mehr los, dass sich der Abend bei ihm im Büro wiederholen könnte und dem wollte er eigentlich aus dem Weg gehen. „Ich glaube, ich werde dann langsam gehen, Miss Brown." Er sah sie wieder an. (A/N: Er ist ja nur zu feige, eigentlich will er das doch. *gg* -*GG*)

„Schade, aber Sie haben Recht -es ist ja schon spät." Amanda fand es wirklich schade, aber sie wusste, dass der Versuch ihn umzustimmen nicht klug wäre. Sie trank noch einen Schluck von ihrem Wein und ging dann zum Tisch, um das Glas abzustellen. „Ich bringe Sie noch zur Tür..."

Snape nickte, trank auch noch seinen Wein aus und stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab, dann folgte er ihr zur Tür.

„Schön, dass Sie da waren. Oh, und mein Resümee hat sich nicht mehr wirklich verändert..."Amanda lächelte Snape an und sah ihm in die Augen.

An der Tür angekommen, drehte sich Snape noch einmal um und sah Amanda an. „Danke für die Einladung... Und beruhigend, dass es sich nicht mehr verändert hat..." Er lächelte etwas.

„Die Einladung ist doch nicht der Rede wert, eigentlich haben Sie noch eine ganze Menge Essen bei mir offen..."

„So, wieso denn?" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Weil Sie mich damals bei Felonwood aufgesammelt haben, für mich gebürgt haben und heute mich haben zu sehen lassen... also ich finde, dass das erst einmal vorhält für eine Weile." Sie sah ihn weiter an.

Snape grinste etwas. „Ich werde bei Gelegenheit darauf zurückkommen, Miss Brown." Er sah sie weiter an und immer noch war er sich uneins, ob er wirklich gehen wollte. Sein Verstand wollte es definitiv, aber der Rest seines Körpers wollte sich dem nicht ganz kampflos ergeben.

Amanda lächelte und fand es noch immer etwas schade, dass er gehen wollte. Auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht so genau wusste warum, denn vollkommen entspannt war der Abend ja auch nicht verlaufen. „Tun Sie das, soweit Sie sich vorher anmelden..."

Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr herunter, eher aus einer Laune heraus, als wirklich gewollt. Nahe an ihrem Ohr antwortete er ihr mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme. „Ich werde Ihnen eine Eule schicken..."

Amanda lief ein Kribbeln über den Nacken und den Rücken hinunter. Mehr als ein leichtes Nicken brachte sie vor lauter Überraschung nicht mehr zustande. (A/N: Ich glaub dem Mann ist seine Wirkung echt nicht bewusst, zumindest nicht immer - Ja, glaub ich auch *G*)

„Gut", raunte er noch an ihrem Ohr, bevor er sich wieder etwas aufrichtete und ihr noch mal in die Augen sah.

„Dann kommen Sie gut nach Hause. Ohne nass zu werden...", meinte sie leise und ruhig. Das Kribbeln am Rücken hielt noch immer an und von seinen Augen konnte sich Amanda auch nicht mehr losreißen.

Snape bemerkte, welche Wirkung seine letzten Worte auf Amanda ausgeübt hatten und auch er konnte sich der Faszination und Magie des Augenblicks kaum noch entziehen, genauso wenig wie er sich gerade von Amandas Augen losreißen konnte. Immer tiefer versank sein Blick in ihrem. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben...", sagte er lediglich noch leise.

Amanda bemerkte gar nicht wirklich wie sie einen halben Schritt näher auf Snape zuging. Aber umso deutlicher spürte sie, wie ihre Hand unwillkürlich die seine berührte. „Gut..."

Snape zuckte nur kurz zurück, als sie seine Hand berührte, doch dann ließ er es zu. Er war schon viel zu sehr gefangen in diesem Augenblick, der nicht enden wollte. Er sah sie weiter an und obwohl sein Großhirn noch ein wenig rebellierte, beugte er sich wieder etwas zu ihr hinab und näherte sich langsam ihren Lippen.

Amanda dachte nicht wirklich darüber nach was sie tat. Langsam kam sie Snape ein Stück entgegen und sie berührte sanft und vorsichtig die seinen.

Diesmal zuckte er nicht zurück. Seine Lippen berührten ihre und vereinigten sich mit ihnen zu einem sanften Kuss, während seine Finger etwas anfingen, mit ihren zu spielen.

Amanda hatte die Augen geschlossen und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Spätestens jetzt hatte auch der Rest ihres Gehirns den Widerstand aufgegeben.

Auch Snape hatte im Moment keine Intension mehr zu gehen. Er küsste Amanda weiter und wurde dabei immer inniger. Dieses Gefühl... Es war gut... und diesmal war kein Dumbledore da, der ihn sprechen wollte und keine Minerva, die an die Tür klopfen würde.


	26. Die darauf folgende Nacht

ACHTUNG!!! WARNUNG!!!  
Dieses Kapitel ist aufgrund seines Inhaltes ERST AB 18 Jahren!  
Unter 18-jährige können ohne Infoverlust das nächste Kapitel lesen, sobald es upgedatet ist.  
Die Autoren

**Kapitel 26**

**Die darauf folgende Nacht**

Amanda griff erst nach seiner Hand und fuhr dann etwas seinen Arm entlang, während sie ihn weiter küsste. Es fühlte sich gut an, sehr gut und sie war froh darüber, dass sie sicher niemand stören würde.

Snape hingegen hob seine Hand, die gerade noch ihre berührt hatte und legte sie ihr um die Hüften. Sanft aber bestimmend zog er sie etwas näher zu sich, nur um sie dann noch einmal leidenschaftlicher zu küssen.

Amanda war dankbar für diese Umarmung, denn langsam wurden ihre Knie ziemlich weich. Ihre Hand fand währenddessen den Weg in seinen Nacken, den sie sanft streichelte.

Snapes zweite Hand machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Nacken, den er sanft massierte. Er selbst war berauscht vom Gefühl zu küssen und geküsst zu werden. Er hatte es bisher viel zu selten erlebt. Langsam begaben sich seine Lippen auf die Reise und hinterließen viele kleine Spuren an ihrem Hals und unter ihrem Ohr.

Amanda konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Sie legte ihren Kopf etwas zurück. Während ihre eine Hand seinen Rücken entlang fuhr, legte sich ihr anderer Arm um seine Hüfte.

Snape biss ihr sanft in den Hals und ihr Seufzen ließ ihn nur noch mehr nach ihrem Körper verlangen. Er presste sie mit sanftem Druck an sich und verwöhnte weiter ihren zarten Hals.

Das alles sorgte jetzt schon dafür, dass Amanda langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig wurde. Langsam wurde ihr das Stehen auch zu unbequem und sie wollte mehr - ganz eindeutig. Jedoch war ihr Verstand im Moment noch soweit intakt, um sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er das auch wollte.

Langsam dirigierte sie Snape weg von der Tür, zurück Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er hatte nicht mehr vor zu gehen, soviel stand fest. Er wollte noch weiter Amanda in seiner Nähe und ihre nackte Haut unter seinen Händen spüren.

Amanda ließ sich leiten und zog Severus noch zusätzlich mit sich. Erst als sie zwischen Wohnzimmertisch und Kamin standen, blieb sie stehen. Sacht strich sie durch sein Gesicht, legte die Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Er ging erneut auf ihren Kuss ein und übernahm, wie schon an der Tür, wieder die Führung. Langsam fuhr er mit der Hand am Verschluss ihrer Robe entlang, um das Ende des Reißverschlusses in ihrem Nacken zu erreichen.

Amanda hatte nicht annähernd vor, ihn bei seinem Vorhaben aufzuhalten. Sie verteilte zarte Küsse auf seinem Hals, soweit sie nicht von seinem Kragen behindert wurde.

Langsam öffnete er ihre Robe, während er weiter Küsse auf ihrem Hals und an ihrem Ohr verteilte. Er spürte, je weiter er ging, wie sich seine Lust steigerte. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, das er noch möglichst lange auskosten wollte.

Amanda genoss es so sehr, dass sie schon so ziemlich alles um sich vergessen hatte. Sie seufzte, als er sie weiter küsste.

Als Snape die Robe geöffnet hatte, fuhr er ihr mit den Fingerspitzen wieder langsam den Rücken hoch. Er berührte ihre nackte Haut nur minimal und schob ihr, oben angekommen, das Kleidungsstück langsam von den Schultern, die er danach mit den Lippen anfing zu erkunden. Er ließ sich Zeit. Auch wenn ihm seine Erregung langsam anderes gebot, so wollte er jede Sekunde und jeden Millimeter voll auskosten. Er spürte, wie Amanda es genoss und das war noch ein zusätzlicher Ansporn.

Amanda zitterte leicht, als er ihren Rücken entlang fuhr. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie über seine Brust und begann dann damit, die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen. Als sie die obersten Knöpfe geöffnete hatte, küsste sie seinen Hals, während ihre Hand sich weiter nach unten arbeitete.

Snape seufzte leise. Er genoss ihre Küsse und Berührungen und hielt einen Moment in seinen Bemühungen inne. Doch lange hielt er die Untätigkeit nicht aus. Er streifte ihr langsam die Robe ab, die rauschend zu Boden glitt. Amanda stand nun nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm und den Anblick empfand Snape als sehr Appetit fördernd. Er fuhr ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken und küsste ihren Hals, bis sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, während er langsam anfing, ihr den BH zu entfernen.

Zwar genoss sie weiterhin seine Berührungen, doch ließ sie sich dadurch nicht von ihrem Vorhaben, ihn seiner Robe zu entledigen, abbringen. Sie streifte ihm das Kleidungsstück von den Schultern, bis es schließlich auch auf dem Boden landete. Während sie ihn fordernder küsste als zuvor, fuhren ihre Hände unter sein Shirt und über seine nackte Haut. Langsam schob sie es immer höher, bis sie es ihm schließlich ganz auszog. Anschließend verteilte sie sanfte Küsse auf seinem Schlüsselbein und seiner Brust.

Er genoss ihre Berührungen sehr und zugleich vergrößerten sie seine ohnehin schon große Erregung. Sein gesteigertes Verlangen verlieh er nun auch seinen Küssen Ausdruck, die heißhungrig über ihre nackte Haut wanderten. Hier und da biss er sie sanft, während seine Hände weiter ihren Körper erforschten.

Leise stöhnte Amanda auf und inzwischen war ihr das stehen wirklich zu unbequem. Sie sah ihn das erste Mal in der ganzen Zeit richtig an. „Bleiben wir hier oder gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer", wollte sie leise von Snape wissen.

Snape hielt kurz inne und sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, die nun deutlich sein unterdrücktes Verlangen und seine aufkommende Leidenschaft zeigten. „Wie Sie wollen, Miss Brown...", raunte er leise in ihr Ohr und berührte mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals. Ihm war es egal, solange sie nur ungestört waren.

„Das _Sie_ und die höfliche Anrede hätten Sie sich auch sparen können, Professor", meinte Amanda leise, während sie ihn mit sich zu Boden zog.

„Ich kann auch nur noch Brown sagen... Brownie..." Er grinste und fuhr ihr, als sie auf dem Boden lagen, mit der Zunge langsam und genüsslich über eine ihrer Brustwarzen.

Eigentlich hatte sie etwas erwidern wollen, doch konnte sie ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Sie drückte ihn auf den Rücken und beugte sich soweit über ihn, dass ihr Mund an seinem Ohr lag. „Ich kenn aber keine Brownies die beißen...", murmelte sie in sein Ohr und knabberte etwas an seinem Ohrläppchen, bevor sie mit ihren Küssen weiter nach unten wanderte. Während ihre Hand sich auf den Weg Richtung Hosenbund machte, verteilte sie heiße Küsse auf seiner Brust.

Snape ließ ihr nur kurze Zeit die Oberhand, dann dirigierte er sie wieder sanft aber bestimmend auf den Rücken. „Und ich kenne nur leckere Brownies..." brummte er sonor in ihr Ohr und fing dann an, ihren Hals hinunterzuküssen und dann mit seinem Mund seiner Hand zu folgen, die über ihre Brüste, immer weiter nach unten glitt, bis sie auf ihrem Oberschenkel zu liegen kam. Er strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel nach oben, während er mit der Zunge ihre Brustwarzen verwöhnte und ab und an sanft hinein biss. Ihm gefiel ihre Art... Er mochte es, dass sie sich nicht kampflos unterordnete.

Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er ihr ganz sicher noch das letzte bisschen Verstand und vor allem die Beherrschung rauben, dachte sich Amanda. Sie stöhnte leise und krallte sich in seiner Schulter fest.

Seine Mundwinkel wurden von einem zufriedenen Lächeln umspielt, als er sie weiter verwöhnte. Er genoss es, sie unter seinen Händen so willig zu sehen und zu spüren und wollte es ihr so prickelnd wie möglich machen. Auch seine Lust wurde durch diese Spielchen enorm gesteigert und er spürte, wie sie sich immer mehr an einer Stelle in seinem Schritt ballte. Langsam schob er ihr das Höschen von den Hüften und küsste sie währenddessen verlangend und innig auf den Mund.

Amanda erwiderte seinen Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft. Sie strich seinen Rücken entlang, über seinen Po und dann zur Vorderseite, wo sie seine Hose öffnete und sie ein Stück weg schob.

Snapes Atem ging mittlerweile schneller und seine Erregung war nun nicht mehr zu verbergen und zu leugnen. Seine rechte Hand hielt er in ihren Haaren verborgen, während die linke mit sanftem Druck über ihren Köper strich und schließlich ihre Brüste sanft zu massieren begann.

Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass sie ihre Erregung hätte leugnen können. Jetzt schon war sie so hin und weg, dass sie wirklich nicht wusste, wo das noch enden sollte. Amanda zog Snape etwas näher zu sich, küsste ihn verlangend auf Hals und Mund und biss ihn auch hin und wieder. Währenddessen fuhr sie in seine Hose und streichelte ihn dort.

Snape seufzte leise, als er ihre Hand in seiner Hose spürte. So langsam konnte er sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Seine rechte Hand glitt wieder zu ihren Schenkeln und streichelte diese sanft. Sein Mund wanderte über ihr Schlüsselbein und er war kurz davor, sie mit Haut und Haaren zu verschlingen.

Soweit es eben ging schob sie die Hose von seiner Hüfte und streichelte ihn weiter. Selbst erzitterte sie leicht unter seiner Hand. Ihr ganzer Körper verlangte nach ihm und lange würde sie nicht mehr warten wollen und können.

Snape küsste sie noch einmal verlangend auf den Mund, dann hielt er kurz inne, um ihr und sich die nun langsam etwas lästige Beinbekleidung vollends zu entfernen. Dann widmete er sich wieder voll und ganz ihren Brüsten, während seine Hand wieder langsam in tiefere Gefilde abglitt.

Amanda streichelte mit einer Hand über seinen Körper, während sie die andere in seinen Haaren vergrub. Sie stöhnte leise und wollte ihn endlich spüren.

Snape spürte, wie Amanda immer mehr nach ihm verlangte und auch er konnte seine Lust nun kaum noch im Zaum halten. Langsam strich er ihr wieder die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel hoch und dirigierte ihre Beine dabei sanft auseinander.

Bereitwillig gab Amanda ihm nach und schob sich ihm etwas entgegen. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde sie noch anfangen zu betteln, aber sie sah ihn seinen Augen dieselbe Lust, die sie auch empfand.

Noch ein kleines bisschen, dachte sich Snape und sah ihr in die Augen. Seine Finger berührten ihre empfindlichste Stelle und steigerten ihre Lust noch einmal um ein paar Nuancen, bevor er sich selbst nicht mehr halten konnte und langsam und vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Dabei atmete er langsam und hörbar aus und sah ihr weiter in die Augen. Ihr Blick sprach Bände und was er sah, bereitete ihm höchstes Vergnügen.

Amanda stöhnte genüsslich auf und schlang ihre Beine um ihn. Im Moment konnte sie ihn einfach nicht genug spüren, ihr Kopf fühlte sich völlig breiig an. Sie krallte sich in seine Schultern.

Langsam fing er an, sich in ihr zu bewegen und küsste wieder einmal ihren Hals. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, ihr so nahe zu sein und ihre warme Haut unter seinem Körper zu spüren. Amanda keuchte etwas und ging mit ihm mit. Sie fand es wahnsinnig, vielleicht weil es so neu und unerwartet war...

Snapes Bewegungen wurden mit der Zeit immer schneller und intensiver. Auch sein Atem war mittlerweile beschleunigt und er wusste bald nicht mehr, wohin mit der ganzen Lust, die er empfand.

Amanda grub ihre Nägel in seine Schultern und bog sich ihm entgegen. Sehr lange würde sie ganz sicher nicht mehr bis zum Höhepunkt brauchen. Leise und etwas erstickt stöhnte sie seinen Namen. (A/N: Stöhnt sie seinen Vornamen? *GG* - ja - roar *G*)

Auch Snape konnte sich ein leises, brummendes Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen, als er Amandas Erregung sah, hörte und spürte. All seine Sinne konzentrierten sich schon seit einer Weile nur noch auf sie. Er packte mit der freien Hand einem ihrer Oberschenkel und zog sie so noch weiter an sich, um sich noch ein wenig inniger mit ihr vereinen zu können.

Amanda stöhnte auf und grub ihre Fingernägel unbewusste noch tiefer in seinen Rücken. Auch sie war so auf ihn fixiert, dass sie gerade noch zuordnen konnte wo sie war und wie sie hieß.

Selbst dessen war sich Snape nicht mehr so genau bewusst im Moment. Ihre ungestüme Art ließ sein Blut nur noch mehr kochen und er intensivierte seine Bewegungen noch um einen Hauch. Langsam spürte er, wie sich seine Erregung in den Lenden sammelte und er hatte das Gefühl, bald den Verstand zu verlieren.

Es ging Amanda sehr ähnlich. Sie drückte sich, soweit möglich, noch enger an ihn. Sein heißer Atem auf ihrer Haut, ließ diese Stellen nur noch mehr prickeln.

„Hmm... Amanda." Leise raunte er ihren Namen in ihr Ohr, während er ihren Hals mit heißen Küssen übersäte und sie ab und an biss, oder an ihrer Haut saugte. Seine Bewegungen waren nun wieder langsamer, doch sehr intensiv, da sie sich näher kaum mehr sein konnten in dieser Position. Snape spürte, dass er nicht mehr weit vom Höhepunkt entfernt war, denn er hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu platzen. (A/N: Ach nicht Brownie? *g* - Dazu reicht das Hirn nicht mehr *G* )

Amanda hielt sich an ihm fest und küsste und biss ebenfalls seinen Hals, während sie ihren Höhepunkt schon fast spüren konnte. Viel länger würde sie das alles auch nicht mehr aushalten, ohne dass er ihr nicht endgültig den Verstand raubte.

Noch ein letztes Mal zog Snape das Tempo an, während er sie innig und verlangend küsste und dabei leise seufzte. Er war nun schon soweit, dass der letzte Rest Selbstbeherrschung von ihm abfiel und zügelloser Leidenschaft Platz machte.

Die Selbstbeherrschung hatte Amanda schon länger aufgegeben. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und hätte ihn am liebsten verschlungen, während sie seinen Namen mehr keuchte als stöhnte.

Ihr lustvolles Keuchen machte Snape nur noch wahnsinniger. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen machte er sich ein wenig Luft, doch die kleine Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an. Seine Erregung nahm unaufhörlich Kurs auf den Gipfel, den sie nun auch fast erreicht hatte. Es waren nur noch Sekunden...

Amanda konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem leisen Schrei kam sie zum Höhepunkt und presste sich dabei nur noch fester an ihn. Sie wusste gar nicht wohin mit ihrer Energie... Zitternd und keuchend sackte sie schließlich etwas zusammen.

Amandas Höhepunkt gab Snape nun noch den Rest. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln kontrahierten und ergoss sich in ihr unter einem lang gezogenen, tiefen Stöhnen und den letzten festen Stößen. Keuchend zog er sich schließlich kurz darauf aus ihr zurück und sank neben ihr auf den weichen Teppich.

Amanda lag schwer atmend auf dem Rücken und genoss das Gefühl das sie erfüllte. Langsam drehte sie sich auf die Seite und rutschte zu Severus. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Leise seufzte sie und hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen.

Auch Snape hatte noch die Augen geschlossen und genoss das Gefühl von unendlicher Leichtigkeit und Glück, dass ihn gerade durchflutete. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt und er wünschte sich in dem Moment, es würde für immer so bleiben. Sich noch völlig mit dem Geist in einer anderen Welt befindend, legte er seinen Arm um Amanda und drückte sie sanft an sich.

Amanda genoss die Wärme und den Frieden, der sie umgab und den langsam ruhiger werdenden Atem von Severus. Es würde noch etwas brauchen bis ihr Gehirn wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angekommen war. Momentan machte sie sich noch um so ziemlich gar nichts Gedanken.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder, doch die Realität hielt nur sehr schleichend wieder Einzug in Snapes Gehirn. Er spürte Amandas warme, weiche Haut und genoss weiterhin ihre Nähe, sowie das Gefühl der tiefen, inneren Zufriedenheit.

Auch wenn es ihr immer deutlicher in den Sinn kam, was gerade passiert war, beunruhigte sie das nicht. Dafür war sie noch viel zu zufrieden und außerdem konnte sie dem Ganzen nichts falsches, oder schlimmes abgewinnen.

Mit der Zeit machte sich jedoch langsam wieder die Realität in Snapes Bewusstsein breit und er realisierte, wer hier gerade nackt in seinen Armen lag und was sie beide noch bis vor Kurzem getan hatten. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich ein wenig um, jedoch ohne sich weiter zu bewegen. Es entsprach also wirklich der Realität. Er lag hier, nackt und mit Amanda Brown auf seiner Brust, die ebenfalls ohne jegliche Bekleidung war. Er hatte also wirklich gerade Sex mit ihr gehabt... Snape spürte, wie er langsam etwas steif wurde, bei diesem Gedanken. Dieser Vorgang bezog sich jedoch nicht auf ein bestimmtes Körperteil, sondern auf seinen ganzen Körper und lag auch nicht an der Kälte, denn es war nicht kalt. Es lag schlicht und einfach daran, dass ihm langsam gewiss wurde, dass er an einem Punkt angelangt war, den er nie erreichen wollte. Er hatte die Selbstbeherrschung verloren und war mit Amanda Brown intim geworden - viel intimer, als er es jemals hatte kommen lassen wollen. (A/N: Argh, das ist ein ernsthaftes Problem glaub ich. Sie sieht das nämlich nicht so verbissen *g* - *GG* Ich weiß. Hehe. Aber er wäre nicht Snape, würde er nicht *g* - Ja... *seufz* Anstrengend der Mann.)

Amanda bemerkte davon nichts, denn sie fand, dass es noch viel zu früh war, sich irgendwelche weiteren Gedanken zu machen. Vor allem sah man am nächsten Morgen ohnehin alles viel klarer.

Snape hatte das Gefühl, jetzt schon alles klar genug zu sehen, doch merkte er, dass Amanda seine Ansichten nicht zu teilen schien, denn sie lag noch immer völlig an ihn gekuschelt da. Er wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Stünde er einfach auf, zöge sich an und ginge, würde er sie wohl ziemlich vor den Kopf stoßen und es wäre wohl auch mehr als mies, würde er das tun.

Einerseits war er mies, zumindest dachten dass so einige Schüler von ihm, andererseits konnte er so etwas wirklich nicht tun. Denn auch wenn er es nicht so weit kommen lassen wollte, es war soweit gekommen und es hatte ihm auch gefallen und sehr viel Lust bereitet, soviel stand fest.

Langsam bemerkte auch Amanda, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Snape schien ganz verkrampft zu sein. Sie löste sich etwas von ihm und sah ihn fragend an.

Snape bemerkte, wie sich Amanda bewegte, drehte den Kopf etwas und sah ihr für kurze Zeit nur schweigend in die Augen. Er konnte es nicht tun - einfach so aufstehen und verschwinden. Er versuchte sich wieder etwas zu entspannen, indem er an das wunderbare Gefühl dachte, das ihn noch bis vor kurzem erfüllt hatte. Langsam strich er ihr mit den Fingerspitzen den Rücken hinab und sah sie weiter an. Nur für diesen Abend... nur für diese eine Nacht konnte er vielleicht einmal vergessen wer er war und alles einfach nur geschehen lassen. So schlimm konnte es am Ende gar nicht kommen...

Amanda lächelt ihn sanft und beruhigt an. Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn.

Snape lächelte auch kurz und atmete tief durch, dann hatte er sich wieder entspannt. Für ein paar Stunden wollte er einfach einmal alles andere vergessen und genießen, wie es war.


	27. Der nächste Morgen

**Kapitel 27**

**Der nächste Morgen**

Amanda hatte sich gerade zu Snape ins Bett gelegt. Vor dem Kamin war es dann auf Dauer doch zu kalt und zu unbequem geworden. Auch wenn sie noch sehr überrascht war über alles und es sich auch noch ungewohnt anfühlte, so war es kein schlechtes Gefühl, so nah neben ihm zu liegen.

Snape hatte einen Arm unter dem Kopf und sah an die Decke. Es kam ihm noch alles irgendwie unwirklich vor und er hoffte, es nicht bald bereuen zu müssen, was er hier getan hatte und noch immer tat. Es war schön, doch gerade das, so wusste er leider schon aus eigener Erfahrung, war gefährlich. Nur allzu schnell konnte es in Enttäuschung und noch Schmerzhafterem ausarten.

Amanda lag auf dem Rücken neben ihm. Auch wenn sie eigentlich das Bedürfnis hatte, ihm näher zu sein, hatte sie seltsamerweise die Schüchternheit überkommen und sie traute sich nicht, näher zu ihm zu rücken. Langsam kam dann doch die Müdigkeit über sie und sie drehte sich auf die Seite, zwar mit dem Rücken zu Snape, aber eigentlich nicht mit der Absicht, sich von ihm abzuwenden.

Snape wandte den Kopf zu ihr, als sie sich umdrehte. Er fragte sich, ob irgendetwas war. Auch er drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf nun etwas auf der Hand seines angewinkelten Arms auf. Er sah Amanda weiter an, doch wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Situation überforderte ihn ein wenig. (A/N: Süß! *G* - Ja...)

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis Amanda bewusst wurde, dass Snape sie ansah. Sie drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und sah ihn leicht lächelnd an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung... Mir wurde es auf dem Rücken nur zu unbequem."

„Ach so..." Er lächelte etwas und sah sie immer noch an. Es war wie zur Vergewisserung, dass er das alles wirklich real miterlebte.

Amanda drehte sich weiter auf die Seite und rutschte näher an Snape. Sie lehnte sich etwas gegen ihn. Wenn er sie anlächelte, würde das wohl doch in Ordnung sein, dachte sie.

Er wusste nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Es war schon so lange her gewesen, als er das letzte Mal mit einer Frau so innigen Kontakt hatte und an das Ende der ganzen Geschichte wollte er an diesem Abend besser gar nicht mehr denken. Er sah sie weiter an und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Dann legte er sich wieder auf den Rücken, denn die aufgestützte Haltung war auf Dauer äußerst unbequem.

Amanda war zufrieden und dämmerte langsam vor sich hin. Ihr war zwar bewusst, dass sie sich am Morgen ganz sicher wieder in der Realität wieder finden würde und was sie dann machen würde, wusste sie noch nicht, aber im Moment war alles gut, so wie es war.

Snape sah wieder an die Decke, doch nach einer Weile drehte er wieder den Kopf und sah zu Amanda. „Müde... Brownie?" Er grinste ein wenig frech.

(A/N: Sein Glück, dass sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern kann aus der Schule, sonst würde ihr nachher noch ein Spitzname für ihn einfallen... - Oh ja, *hust* Wobei der ja weniger schmeichelhaft ist… - Jap... Das würde er wohl auch nicht so lustig finden, auch wenn sie's nicht böse meint.)

Unwillkürlich musste Amanda grinsen. „Nein, ich tue nur so. Brownies können gar nicht schlafen, das solltest du wissen, wo Du Dich schon Professor nennst." Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. (A/N: *gg* Argh, sie können's beide auch nicht lassen. – Japp! *G*)

„Ich bin Professor für Zaubertränke, nicht für Browniekunde." Er grinste noch immer. „Aber vielleicht dehne ich mein Forschungsgebiet noch auf diese seltene Spezies aus..."

„Das wäre auf jeden Fall eine Überlegung wert..." Amanda grinste weiter.

„Ja... das denke ich auch..."

Jetzt war es Amanda, die sich auf ihren Arm stützte, um Snape besser sehen zu können. „Das ist gut..." Sie lächelte und hob langsam ihren anderen Arm und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen weiter aus dem Gesicht.

„Und wieso... ist das gut?" Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Damit Du lernst, dass sie gar nicht so schlimm sind, wie sie manchmal scheinen..." Sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Ich denke, dann habe ich schnell ausgelernt...", entgegnete er leise. Umgekehrt war er sich da allerdings nicht so sicher. Das sagte er aber nicht.

„Na ja... ich schätze, es gibt noch genügend andere Sachen zu lernen. Sonderlich objektiv bin ich da aber nicht..."

„Das Gefühl hab ich auch." Wieder grinste er etwas.

Amanda nickte. „Und welcher Spezies gehörst Du an?" Sie grinste etwas breiter.

„Einer ziemlich komplizierten. Du kannst Dir ja einen Namen ausdenken..." Seine Stimme war etwas ruhiger geworden, denn die Tatsache, dass er nicht gern über seine Person sprach, hatte sich nicht geändert.

„Hm, aber nicht mehr heute... Wenn es kompliziert ist, braucht es auch einen passenden Namen und dazu reicht es bei mir nicht mehr..." Amanda lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Mir soll's recht sein." Er lächelte etwas und gab ihr auch einen Kuss.

„Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, worauf Du Dich da einlässt..." Ihr Grinsen wurde durch ein Gähnen unterbrochen.

„Dann erklär's mir...", erwiderte er leise.

„Worauf Du Dich einlässt? Das weiß ich ja auch erst, wenn ich mir einen Namen ausgedacht habe, oder was meinst Du?" Es wurde ihr langsam auf ihrem Arm zu ungemütlich, so verwendete sie Snapes Brust als vorläufiges Kopfkissen.

„Ach so... ich dachte, Du beziehst das auf mehr, als nur den Namen." Er legte etwas den Arm und sie und blickte wieder an die Decke.

„Nein... eigentlich nicht. Den Rest musst Du schon selber herausfinden", meinte sie leise.

„Hm... also gut. Aber erst morgen..."

„Ja, jetzt nicht mehr..."

Schweigend hielt Snape Amanda noch weiter im Arm. So langsam spürte er die Müdigkeit auch, dennoch war ihm noch nicht nach schlafen zumute.

Amanda döste schon vor sich hin und genoss seine Wärme und Nähe noch etwas.

Er spürte, wie sie an seiner Seite langsam wegdämmerte und ihr ruhiger, regelmäßiger Atem machte ihn auch immer schläfriger. Sanft strich er ihr noch ein wenig über den Rücken und schloss dann auch die Augen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Amanda ganz eingeschlafen war. Sie schlief ruhig und viel besser als in den letzten Tagen.

Auch Snape war bald darauf eingeschlafen. Auch wenn es für ihn recht ungewohnt war, nicht alleine zu schlafen und zusätzlich noch in einem für ihn fremden Bett, schlief er verhältnismäßig gut.

Im Schlaf drehte sich Amanda zwar hin und her, lag aber am Morgen, als die Sonne durch das Fenster schien, wieder ziemlich nahe bei Snape. Es war für sie auch etwas her, dass jemand in ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte, aber sie genoss es, nicht alleine zu sein.

Snape wachte recht früh wieder auf. Er wartete noch etwas, bis er die Augen öffnete, doch irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr ruhig liegen bleiben, denn er war einfach wach. Er sah zu Amanda, die noch immer neben ihm fest schlief. Langsam und vorsichtig begann er sich von ihr zu lösen, um sie nicht zu wecken und stand schließlich auf. Leise verließ er das Schlafzimmer und sammelte seine Kleidung ein, die in der ganzen Wohnung verteilt herumlag und zog sich wieder an.

Amanda schlief noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie langsam aufwachte. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen wusste sie, dass Snape nicht mehr neben ihr lag. Das beunruhigte sie etwas. War er etwa einfach so gegangen? Und wie lange war er schon weg? Sie öffnete die Augen und stand dann langsam auf. Nachdem sie sich etwas übergezogen hatte, ging sie kurz ins Bad.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, sah Snape kurz auf die Uhr und überlegte sich dann, was er nun tun sollte. Er wollte Amanda nicht aufwecken, aber genauso wenig wollte er hier bleiben - in einer Wohnung, die er nicht kannte. Er wollte schließlich auch nicht ihre Privatsphäre in irgendeiner Form verletzen, wenn er anfing, es sich hier gemütlich zu machen. So entschloss er sich schließlich zu gehen, denn der Trank von gestern musste auch noch versorgt werden, wie ihm noch in den Sinn kam.

Also verließ er kurze Zeit später leise die Wohnung, jedoch nicht, bevor er ihr noch eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte.

Sie steckte zwischen der heißen Kanne mit frischem Tee und einer leeren Teetasse, die er auf ein Tablett gestellt hatte. Dabei stand noch alles mögliche andere, was sich für ein Frühstück eignete und er in der Küche gefunden hatte. (A/N: Wie süß! Den nehm ich auch! *meld* - *GG* Ja. Hihi.)

Amanda verließ das Bad und ging ins Wohnzimmer, doch kein Snape war da. Es stand aber ein Tablett mit Frühstück auf dem Tisch. Ein wenig lächeln musste sie darüber schon, auch wenn sie sich fragte, wieso er einfach gegangen war. Als sie näher kam, entdeckte sie den Zettel und nahm ihn, um ihn zu lesen.

_Guten Morgen..._

_Wie Du siehst, bin ich schon gegangen._

_Der Trank kann nicht mehr länger warten und ich wollte Dich nicht wecken._

_Severus_

Snape hatte lange überlegt, was er ihr nun schreiben sollte, denn er war sich nicht sicher, wie es nun mit ihnen beiden weitergehen sollte. Dennoch entschied er sich dafür, den Brief noch recht persönlich zu halten, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er auf Dauer auf dieser Ebene weitermachen konnte und wollte. Irgendetwas sperrte sich in ihm...

Als Amanda aufstand, war er schon wieder in Hogwarts in seinem Büro am Arbeiten. Gefrühstückt hatte er nicht viel, das war aber eher die Regel. Gerade war er dabei, den Trank, den er und Amanda gestern zusammen gebraut hatten, abzuseihen.

Amanda hielt den Brief in den Händen und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa sinken. Es wäre ihr schon lieber gewesen, wenn er sie geweckt hätte, zumindest lieber, als das hier. Auch wenn sie sich wirklich über das Frühstück freute, wusste sie jetzt noch weniger als vorher, wie sie sich weiter verhalten sollte. Es war schön gewesen, keine Frage, aber wollte sie das wirklich? Amanda wusste es nicht und irgendwie verging ihr, je mehr sie versuchte eine Lösung zu finden, der Appetit. Leise seufzend stand sie wieder auf und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sich etwas Richtiges anzuziehen.

Nachdem sie damit fertig war, aß sie doch noch ein wenig, räumte alles weg und schrieb dann ein paar Zeilen an Snape zurück, die sie gleich mit ihrer Eule wegschickte. Dann machte sie sich daran, das Chaos, welches ihr Aufräumzauber vom Vortag fabriziert hatte, wieder zu beseitigen und nun alles an seinen richtigen Platz zu räumen.

Snape hatte mittlerweile den Trank fertig versorgt und war nun dabei, seine Wirkung genauestens zu testen, als er den Brief erhielt. Natürlich begann er ihn sogleich zu lesen.

_Guten Morgen,_

_Ich hoffe Du hast gut geschlafen und vielen Dank für das Frühstück. Ich habe mich gefreut, auch wenn es mit Dir schöner gewesen wäre._

_Ich hoffe, der Trank ist geglückt._

_Amanda_

Als er den Brief gelesen hatte, setzte sich Snape erst einmal in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er fragte sich nach diesen Zeilen nun wirklich noch mehr, wie Amanda zu dieser ganzen Sache stand. Er wollte sie eigentlich nicht verletzen, doch konnte er sich im Moment nicht recht vorstellen, diese intime Beziehung weiterzuführen. Im tiefsten Inneren hatte er einfach Angst davor - Angst, enttäuscht zu werden. Außerdem kannte sie seine Vergangenheit nicht und er war auch nicht sehr darauf aus, sie ihr zu erzählen. Snape war sich ohnehin ziemlich sicher, dass wenn er es tun würde, sie sowieso recht bald kein Interesse mehr an ihm zeigen würde, denn wer wollte schon mit einem wie ihm zu tun haben?

Noch einmal las er ihren Brief durch, legte ihn dann aber zur Seite, stand auf und ging wieder seiner Arbeit nach. Irgendwas musste er sich in dieser Sache noch einfallen lassen, dachte er.


	28. Wiedersehen

**Kapitel 28**

**Wiedersehen**

Amanda sorgte dafür, dass sie den Tag über beschäftigt war, insgeheim hoffte sie aber die ganze Zeit auf eine Antwort von Severus, auch wenn sie selbst nicht einmal genau wusste, was sie hören wollte. Wie sie über das Geschehene denke sollte, wusste sie noch immer nicht und ihr fehlte auch sehr stark die zweite Meinung, also Snapes, dazu. Es machte immerhin nicht viel Sinn, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob es mehr werden könnte, wenn er das ohnehin von vornherein ausschloss. Das Problem war, dass Amanda sich beides nicht vorstellen konnte. Weder, dass er einfach mit einer Frau ins Bett stieg, die ihm nichts weiter bedeutete, noch dass gerade sie für ihn mehr Bedeutung haben sollte. Das waren beides Dinge, die sie nicht verstand.

Eigentlich musste sie mit ihm reden, aber Amanda wusste nicht, wie sie das am besten anstellen sollte. Ob sie es ihm direkt sagen, oder ob sie sich einen Vorwand ausdenken sollte.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, mit der sie aber trotzdem nicht wirklich zufrieden war. Am Abend setzte sie sich hin und schrieb erneut einen kurzen Brief an Snape und schickte ihn ab.

Snape hatte den Tag über seinen Trank untersucht und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er noch verbesserungswürdig war, der Weg jedoch schon in die richtige Richtung ging. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er versucht, möglichst wenig an die Problematik mit Amanda zu denken, was ihm auch weitgehend gelang.

Doch als ihr Brief kam, wurde er ihr wieder in vollem Umfang gewahr. Er setzte sich, nachdem er ihn entgegen genommen hatte, wieder an den Schreibtisch und begann zu lesen.

_Hallo Severus,_

_ich finde, wir sollten miteinander reden, bevor wir anfangen, das Geschehene tot zu schweigen._

_Deshalb würde ich mich gerne mit Dir treffen. Wenn Du das anders siehst, oder das nicht möchtest, verstehe ich das auch…_

_Amanda_

Amanda war beim Schreiben nicht sicher gewesen, ob es nun die richtige Formulierung gewesen war und sie bezweifelte auch, dass sie es wirklich verstehen würde, sollte er sich vor einem Gespräch drücken, doch so schien ihr der Brief am unverfänglichsten und weder aufdringlich noch kalt.

Hätte Snape gerade etwas gegessen oder getrunken, hätte er sich beim Lesen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit daran verschluckt. Er starrte den Brief an und las ihn noch einmal durch. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet und nun wusste er nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte.

Leise seufzend legte er den Brief erst einmal auf seinen Schreibtisch und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, schon so früh eine Entscheidung fällen zu müssen. Im Grunde musste er ihr Recht geben. Es nützte nichts, darüber zu schweigen, denn irgendwann müssten sie reden. Es würde kein Weg daran vorbei führen. Also wieso nicht jetzt, oder in nächster Zeit...

So nahm er also die Feder zur Hand und schrieb ihr zurück, dass er damit einverstanden wäre. Er ließ ihr frei, Ort und Termin selbst zu bestimmen und schickte eine Eule mit der Antwort an Amanda zurück.

Amanda wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte und vor allem wusste sie keinen geeigneten Treffpunkt. Bei ihm oder bei ihr war es Amanda zu privat, in der Winkelgasse war es zu voll, außerdem wollte sie auch niemanden treffen, den sie kannte. Es dauerte etwas, aber schließlich fiel ihr ein ruhiges Café in London ein. Sie schickte Snape die Adresse und einen Vorschlag für ein Treffen am nächsten Nachmittag. Zwar war sie nicht so erpicht auf ein Gespräch, wie man aus ihrer Eile vielleicht hätte schließen können, doch sah sie auch keinen Sinn darin, alles lange vor sich hin zu schieben.

Snape bestätigte ihr den Termin, auch wenn er, genauso wie sie, nicht sehr erpicht darauf war, zu reden. Nun konnte er davon ausgehen, dass er bis morgen Nachmittag damit beschäftigt sein würde, darüber nachzudenken, was er Amanda sagen wollte. Und genauso war es auch. Auch wenn er versuchte, sich noch auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, die Sache ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe mehr.

Viel anders ging es Amanda nicht, auch wenn die Nachricht, dass das Testament ihrer Oma gefunden wurde, sie eine zeitlang ablenkte. Doch als sie sich am Nachmittag schließlich auf den Weg machte, war sie nicht nur viel zu früh dran, sondern auch noch sehr viel nervöser, als sie ihrer Meinung nach sein sollte. Als sie das Café erreichte, suchte sie sich draußen einen Tisch, der etwas in einer Ecke stand und setzte sich.

Snape kam nur kurze Zeit später, sah sich um, ob Amanda schon da war und steuerte dann auf sie zu, als er ihr gewahr wurde.

„Hallo..." Er sah sie an und setzte sich zu ihr. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sie weiter begrüßen sollte, deshalb beließ er es erst einmal dabei.

„Hallo." Sie sah ihn freundlich an und schon waren ihre ganzen guten, vorgebauten Sätze und Formulierungen wie weggefegt. „Schön, dass Du so spontan Zeit hattest."

„Es ist ja im Moment keine Schule, also ist das kein Problem."

Amanda nickte und schon wusste sie nicht weiter, doch zum Glück kam die Bedienung und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf. Danach sah sie Snape wieder an. „Ist der Trank eigentlich gelungen", wollte sie wissen, damit sie wenigstens ins Reden kamen.

„Es geht in die richtige Richtung, aber so ganz gelungen ist er nicht. Aber ich bin zufrieden mit den ersten Versuch."

„Das ist schön." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah Snape an. „Also da Du ja ohnehin merkst, wenn ich lüge, kann ich ja auch gleich ehrlich sein... Für mich kam das ziemlich überraschend und ich weiß einfach noch nicht wirklich, was ich denken soll. Aber weil das mit der Zeit auch nicht besser wird, dachte ich, es wäre besser, wenn wir möglichst schnell darüber reden." Amanda sprach etwas schneller als gewöhnlich und dadurch, dass sie den Großteil ihrer Meinung gleich am Anfang sagte, hatte sie es wenigstens hinter sich.

Wieder einmal war Snape etwas erschlagen von ihrem plötzlichen Vorstoß, dennoch versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er atmete tief durch, um auch ja nicht irgendetwas Falsches zu sagen, was er im Nachhinein bereuen könnte. „Dann geht es Dir ähnlich wie mir."

Auch wenn sie sicher war, dass man es ihr nicht ansah, fühlte sich Amanda nicht sonderlich gut. Solche Gespräche fielen ihr nie leicht und der einzige Weg herauszukommen, war meist, das Unangenehme so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Und die Sachen musste ohnehin gesagt werden, also warum lange damit zögern und alles nur noch mehr in die Länge ziehen.

„Die Frage ist wohl, ob es nur einmalig war und wir uns darüber völlig einig sind, oder ob das, was es war, nicht so klar ist. Für mich war es bis jetzt hauptsächlich nicht klar, weil ich nicht wusste wie Du dazu stehst."

„Ich denke, wir befinden uns beide in einer ähnlichen Situation, Amanda." Er sah sie ruhig an und schon allein die Tatsache, dass er sie noch immer beim Vornamen nannte, war Beweis genug, dass es für ihn nicht zwangsläufig was Einmaliges gewesen war. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wasser, das vor ihm stand. Er hasste solche Gespräche und würde auch wieder heilfroh sein, wenn dieses hier vorbei war.

„Wenn nicht in der Gleichen", sagte sie leise und schwieg dann eine Weile. Es war schwierig und sie mochte bei so etwas eigentlich nicht die treibende Kraft sein, genauso wenig wie sie jemandem etwas aufdrücken wollte. Wenn es nicht gerade Severus gewesen wäre, hätte sie es wohl einfach darauf ankommen lassen, aber ihr war aus irgendeinem Grund klar, dass das bei ihm nicht funktionieren würde. „Also ich...", sie zögerte kurz. „Ich fand den Abend schön. Vielleicht wäre es gut, einfach zu sehen, wie es sich entwickelt. Wobei es dann natürlich keinen Sinn machen würde, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen..." Spätestens jetzt bröckelte ihre Fassade stark, denn nun wusste sie auch nicht mehr, ob sie noch das Richtige sagte.

„In der gleichen glaube ich kaum...", murmelte Snape noch, allerdings kaum hörbar und trank noch einmal einen Schluck Wasser. Dann sah er sie wieder an. „Nein, würde es nicht", entgegnete er nach kurzer Stille ruhig. „Allerdings... weiß ich nicht, ob es überhaupt einen Sinn machen würde... es zu versuchen... auch wenn ich den Abend auch schön fand. Das war aber nur ein Abend - von vielen..." Snape sah sie weiter an und dachte sich nur, dass Amanda doch eigentlich gar nicht wusste, auf was sie sich hier einlassen wollte.

Amanda runzelte kurz die Stirn, nickte dann aber. „Okay. Wenn das Deine Meinung ist." Sie sah ihn nicht an und fragte sich, wieso er sagte, dass er auch nicht wisse was er davon halte und dann doch sagte, dass er nicht wisse ob es Sinn machen würde. Das passte irgendwie nicht zusammen.

In Snapes Antwort spiegelte sich im Grunde nur seine eigene Unschlüssigkeit in dieser Sache wieder. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich ihr irgendwann öffnen konnte, genauso wenig wie er sich vorstellen konnte, dass sie es länger als eine Woche mit ihm aushielt. Er wollte sich diese Enttäuschung ersparen und schon gar keine Hoffnungen in eine mögliche Beziehung legen, die dann schlussendlich nur wieder zerstört wurden.

Amanda sah ihn wieder an. „Warum glaubst Du, dass es keinen Sinn macht? Wann würde es denn welchen machen?"

„Es würde wahrscheinlich nie welchen machen..." Er sah sie an und seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und kalt, auch wenn seine Stimme ruhig und normal klang. „Du kennst mich nicht Amanda..." Er sah kurz weg, nur um sie danach gleich wieder anzusehen. „Und das ist wahrscheinlich auch gut so...", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser.

Amanda sah ihn an. „Du kennst mich doch auch nicht wirklich... Warum lässt Du mich nicht entscheiden, ob es gut oder schlecht ist, Dich zu kennen? Ich entscheide ja auch nicht, ob es gut ist, mich zu kennen..." Sie wusste, dass es gut möglich war, dass sie damit zu weit gegangen war, aber dieses Gespräch würde nicht viel Sinn machen, wenn sie nicht ehrlich waren, oder nur verschönernd darum herum redeten.

Snape hatte Mühe, jetzt nicht giftig zu werden. Er sah sie an und atmete tief durch, um unten zu bleiben, dennoch konnte er es nicht vermeiden, dass seine Stimme eine harte und kalte Färbung annahm. „Dann bitte... entscheide!" Mehr sagte er dazu nicht, auch wenn er sehr gut dazu im Stande gewesen wäre.

„Kann ich nicht. Wie sollte das gehen, wenn Du es nicht zulässt, dass jemand Dich kennen lernt? Was ich von Dir kenne, ist wie heiß und kalt. Die eine Seite würde ich gerne kennen lernen, bei der anderen bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Du entscheidest, nicht ich."

„Siehst Du und genau das ist der Punkt. Das was Du weißt ist nur ein Bruchteil der Seite an mir, die Du als kalt bezeichnest und wenn Du Dir jetzt schon nicht sicher bist, wie ist es dann erst, wenn du mehr weißt?!" Er sah sie mit bohrendem Blick an und zog, wie so oft, fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Gerade eben wolltest Du noch selbst entscheiden. Bitte..."

„Severus, ich kann nicht entscheiden, ob ich Dich gerne kenne oder nicht, wenn ich Dich gar nicht kenne. Und wie viel schlimmeres als Todesser kann es denn geben", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

Er sah sie mit einem eisigen, leeren Blick an und seine Miene erstarrte für einen Moment, als sie diese Tatsache einfach so aussprach. „Hast Du überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, was das bedeutet?" Seine Stimme war nun ruhig und leise, und ihre völlige Emotionslosigkeit und Kälte war ein harter Kontrast zur Tonlage, die sie erst vor kurzem noch innehatte.

„Ja so in etwa, zumindest was die Folgen angeht. Immerhin bin ich alt genug, um das alles ziemlich genau mitbekommen zu haben. Aber ich kann natürlich nicht beurteilen, wie es ist, einer gewesen zu sein."

„Auch wenn meine Mutter sicher begeistert gewesen wäre", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Snape schnaubte ein wenig verächtlich. „Die Folgen... Du weißt gar nichts über die Folgen." Er sah sie an. „Askaban ist nur ein kleiner Teil davon und wahrscheinlich auch der bequemste Weg die Folgen zu ertragen." Kurze Zeit schwieg er, dann ergriff er jedoch noch einmal das Wort. „War Deine Mutter auch dabei?"

„Mit Folgen meinte ich mehr das, was sie angerichtet haben und nein war sie nicht, trotzdem hätte sie es gut gefunden." (A/N: Als Schwiegersohn hätte er ja dann schon mal gute Karten bei der Mutter. *lach*)

„Deine Mutter weiß offenbar nicht, wovon sie redet."

„Dass hab ich ihr auch gesagt und mein Vater ebenfalls... Aber darum geht es jetzt gar nicht."

Snape trank noch einen Schluck Wasser, schwieg jedoch auf diese Worte. Seine Meinung schien sich immer mehr zu verfestigen. Amanda hatte keinerlei Ahnung was es hieß, Todesser gewesen zu sein und mit dieser Vergangenheit zu leben. Wie sollte dann so etwas wie eine Beziehung Zukunft haben? Erzählen konnte er ihr das alles nicht. (A/N: Woher sollte sie die denn auch haben??? *seufz*)

Amanda sah ihn eine Zeit lang an. „Ich kann nicht wissen wie das ist, Severus. Und wenn es so schlimm ist, was es sicherlich ist, dann sei froh darüber, dass ich es nicht kann", meinte sie ruhig und leise. „Wenn Du jemanden suchst, der es nachvollziehen kann, weil er es auch erlebt hat, dann hast Du Recht, dann macht das alles wirklich keinen Sinn."

„Ich suche niemanden, der das nachvollziehen kann. Das kann keiner wirklich nachvollziehen, Amanda." Er sah sie an. Noch immer war sein Blick leer.

Amanda runzelte etwas dir Stirn. „Wen sucht Du dann? Oder wenn Du nicht suchst, von wem willst Du gefunden werden?"

„Ich suche überhaupt nicht und ich will auch nicht zwangsläufig gefunden werden."

„Dann weiß ich eigentlich gar nicht, warum wir uns überhaupt unterhalten", stellte Amanda kühl fest. Sie verstand Snape nicht, das passte bei ihm alles einfach nicht zusammen.

Snape starrte wieder sein Glas Wasser an. Manchmal wünschte er sich, jemand anderes zu sein. Im Moment war wieder so ein Augenblick. Er konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut heraus, auch wenn er gewollt hätte - er war einfach so. Zu Amandas Worten sagte er nichts weiter.

Amanda seufzte leise und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee, dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Ich würde Dich gerne wirklich kennen lernen, was dann daraus wird - keine Ahnung, aber so oder so bin ich hinterher schlauer als vorher und viel zu verlieren gibt es da ja nicht", sagte sie ruhiger und leiser als zuvor und fügte in Gedanken noch ein _eigentlich_ hinzu.

„Eigentlich...", fügte Snape aber hinzu und sah sie wieder an. Er blickte ihr in die Augen und die Erinnerungen an ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend kamen wieder in ihm hoch. Es war schön gewesen, dennoch hatte er Angst, es noch öfter geschehen zu lassen. Es würde ihn verletzlich machen...

Sie trank noch etwas von ihrem Tee und sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an. Das machte scheinbar keinen wirklichen Sinn mehr, trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht überwinden zu gehen, noch nicht, zumindest.

Nach einer Weile wandte Snape den Blick wieder ab und trank sein Wasser aus. Er wollte gehen, doch irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich noch gegen dieses Vorhaben. Amanda hatte schon jetzt sein Leben ein wenig verändert, wenn auch eher unabsichtlich. Dennoch war es Veränderung und Snape wusste nicht, ob er mit noch mehr davon umgehen konnte.

Amanda hatte zwar noch nicht ganz ausgetrunken, dennoch entschloss sie sich zu gehen. Viel länger würde sie nicht mehr schweigend so dasitzen können, denn in ihr entwickelte sich langsam das Bedürfnis, Snape anzuschreien, er solle aufhören, sich hinter sich selbst zu verstecken. Sie suchte kurz in ihrer Tasche und legte dann das Geld für den Tee auf den Tisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier noch viel Sinn macht. Wenn Du es Dir anders überlegst, weißt Du ja, wie ich zu finden bin..." Amanda stand auf und sah ihn noch kurz etwas traurig an, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte.

Snape fing ihren Blick auf. Im Grunde wollte er nicht, dass sie ging, aber er brachte es nicht über die Lippen.

Eigentlich war Amanda schon an Snape vorbei, als sie sich doch noch einmal umdrehte. „Du hast ja auch noch wenigstens ein Essen bei mir offen..." Erneut wandte sie sich ab.

Snape nickte und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich wieder zum Gehen wandte. Das Essen würde er dann wohl nicht mehr in Anspruch nehmen...

Doch kurz bevor Amanda wirklich ging, stand er plötzlich auf und fasste sie am Arm. Erst als er sie gepackt hatte, wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, was er gerade getan hatte. Er sah sie an, ohne für einen Moment zu wissen, was er nun weiter tun wollte. (A/N: Hui... *kicher*)

Amanda war überrascht und sah zu Snape auf und in seine Augen. Dann lächelte sie leicht. „Ja?"

Er sah ihr nur weiter in die Augen und sagte kein Wort. Stattdessen zog er sie sanft am Arm zu sich zurück und küsste sie lediglich noch einmal auf den Mund. Wenn sie schon gehen wollte, dann wenigstens noch ein allerletzter Kuss, dachte sich Snape.

Amanda war überrascht und sah ihn nach dem Kuss an. „Du musst Dich schon entscheiden...", sagte sie sehr leise und küsste ihn dann noch einmal, aber länger und inniger. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und drehte sich erneut weg, um zu gehen.

Snape atmete hörbar aus, als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, doch er hielt sie nicht noch einmal auf. Er vergrub die Hände in seiner Robe und sah ihr nach. Er brachte diese wenigen simplen Worte einfach nicht über die Lippen. (A/N: *heul* - *seufz*)

Ein wenig hatte Amanda gehofft, er würde sie noch einmal aufhalten, aber er tat es nicht und so machte sie sich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich noch verwirrter als vor dem Gespräch, aber viel konnte sie scheinbar nicht mehr tun, was das betraf.

Snape bezahlte noch sein Getränk und machte sich auch auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts. Er fühlte sich seltsam leer, doch sein Verstand redete ihm ein, dass es richtig gewesen war, was er getan hatte. Dennoch blieb ein Gefühl, dass gerade das Gegenteil sagte.

Als Amanda nach Hause kam, fand sie einen Brief von ihrem Vater. Die Verlesung des Testaments ihrer Großmutter sollte am nächsten Tag sein und sie müsse auch kommen, da sie auch etwas erben würde. Amanda runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich in der Küche auf einen Stuhl. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nichts erben, dafür hatte sie ihre Oma viel zu gern gehabt, als das sie etwas von ihr ohne schlechtes Gewissen bei sich haben konnte. Hingehen müssen würde sie aber trotzdem und das würde sie sicherlich von der Sache mit Snape ablenken.

Snape fand den ganzen Tag keine Ruhe und Muße mehr, sich seinen Forschungen zu widmen. Die meiste Zeit saß er in einem Sessel und starrte in den leeren Kamin, oder lief ruhelos in seinen Räumen herum. Es fiel ihm schwer, die ganze Sache zu den Akten zu legen und noch schwerer wäre es für ihn gewesen, über seinen Schatten zu springen und Amanda zu sagen, dass er nicht wollte, dass alles vorbei war.


	29. Schlaflose Nächte

**Kapitel 29**

**Schlaflose Nächte**

Die ganze Nacht hatte Amanda nicht wirklich geschlafen. Zu vieles spukte durch ihren Kopf. Einmal die Sache mit Snape, ihre Arbeitslosigkeit und gleichzeitig damit auch der Verkauf von Felonwood und natürlich der bevorstehende Tag. Sie hatte Angst davor, sich das alles anhören zu müssen. Die giftigen Blicke ihrer Mutter auf sich zu spüren, die wahrscheinlich ihre Meinung noch immer nicht geändert hatte und wer wusste schon wer noch alles da sein würde.

Nun, wo sie in dem kleinen, dunklen Raum im Ministerium saß, war es genauso, wie Amanda es befürchtet hatte. Doch als schließlich sie Erwähnung im letzten Willen ihrer Großmutter fand, geschah etwas, mit dem sie nie gerechnet hatte: Sie sollte einen großen Teil des Vermögens erben. Der laute Protestruf ihrer Mutter und auch ihrer Tanten, waren dann endgültig zuviel - Amanda stand auf und verließ den Raum. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie wollte dieses Geld nicht! Was sollte sie auch damit? Unruhig ging sie auf dem Flur auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass die Verlesung vorbei war.

Doch schließlich musste sie akzeptieren, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte und dass alles den Tatsachen entsprach. Ihr Vater brachte sie noch nach Hause, doch sie setzte ihn mehr oder weniger gleich wieder vor die Tür, wofür sie sich im Nachhinein auch noch würde entschuldigen müssen, denn er hatte es nur ja gut gemeint. Aber im Moment musste sie einfach etwas alleine sein, um wenigstens zu versuchen, Ordnung in ihren vollkommen durcheinander geratenen Kopf zu bekommen. Eigentlich wollte sie das Geld nicht, was hatte ihre Oma sich nur dabei gedacht? Andererseits konnte sie sicher Felonwood damit kaufen. Und nun, wo sie plötzlich die finanziellen Mittel hatte, kam das erste Mal die Frage auf, ob sie das auch wirklich schaffen würde. Immerhin war so ein Geschäft mehr Arbeit, als nur verkaufen und das Lager auf dem neusten Stand zu halten. Im Moment lag das alles wie ein riesiger dunkler Berg vor ihr.

Snape lag auch die meiste Zeit der Nacht wach im Bett. Irgendwann stand er schließlich wieder auf und fing an zu arbeiten. Mit irgendwas musste er sich einfach ablenken.

Noch immer konnte er mit der Sache um Amanda nicht abschließen. Wollte sie es wirklich versuchen, mit einem Kauz wie ihm eine Beziehung zu führen?

Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass eine hübsche, junge Frau wie Amanda an ihm Gefallen finden konnte. Er war zwar noch nicht sehr viel älter als sie, doch sah er weder aus wie der Schwarm aller Frauen, noch war er eine unbeschwerte Natur.

Was konnte er ihr bieten, außer seinen wechselhaften Launen und einem Leben an der Seite eines ehemaligen Todessers?

Äußert missmutig stocherte Snape in seinem Mittagessen herum. Tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass er es auch versuchen wollte mit Amanda - das er nicht wollte, dass alles vorbei war, doch er hatte Angst davor; Angst, wieder verlassen und enttäuscht zu werden, aufgrund dessen, was er war. (A/N: *seufz*)

Es war ihr Vater, der Amanda zumindest etwas näher zu einer Entscheidung brachte. Er schickte sie zu einem gewissen Steven McLane und auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich überzeugt davon war, dass er ihr weiterhelfen konnte, ging Amanda zu ihm. Als sie schließlich vor ihm stand, war sie überrascht, wie jung er noch war. Einen Finanzberater hatte sie sich älter und sehr viel spießiger vorgestellt, doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass Mr. McLane durchaus gut aussehend war. Mit ihm zusammen ging sie zu Felonwood. Auch wenn sie sich zuvor die Erlaubnis der Brightons geholt hatte, kam sie sich, als sie den Laden aufschloss, wie ein Eindringling vor. Es schien noch alles so zu sein, wie das letzte Mal, als sie hier war, abgesehen davon, dass ein paar Substanzen in den Gläsern inzwischen ihre Haltbarkeit überschritten hatten.

Zusammen schauten sie sich im Geschäft um und Mr. McLane sah dann noch in die Bücher, um zu erfahren, wie Felonwood finanziell dastand.

Dann sah sich der junge Mann noch einmal kurz im Lager um und wandte sich schließlich an Amanda. „Also ich denke, dass das Geschäft nicht nur finanziell in einem guten Zustand ist. Der Preis, den die Brightons verlangen, ist auch mehr als fair. Hätte ich ein Interesse daran, würde ich es wohl kaufen." Er lächelte sie freundlich an.

Amanda nickte nachdenklich. „Vielen Dank. Eine solche Meinung macht die Entscheidung schon ein wenig einfacher."

„Kein Problem. Ihr Vater hatte noch etwas gut bei mir", sagte er freundlich. „Wenn ich Ihnen später noch einmal helfen kann, dann schicken Sie mir doch einfach eine Eule."

„Oh… das ist sehr freundlich. Wenn ich mich dafür entscheide, komme ich sicherlich darauf zurück."

„Schön." McLane warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh, tut mir Leid, aber ich habe gleich schon meinen nächsten Termin…"

„Kein Problem. Vielen Dank noch mal."

„Bitte schön. Auf Wiedersehen."

Auch Amanda verabschiedete sich von ihm und nachdem er gegangen war, stand sie noch kurze Zeit einfach mitten im Verkaufsraum und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn das alles hier ihr gehören würde. Doch noch immer war das einfach zu viel für sie. Etwas schneller als eigentlich nötig verließ sie das Geschäft, schloss ab und machte sich sehr nachdenklich auf den Heimweg.

Mittlerweile waren schon mehrere Tage vergangen, seit sich Amanda und Snape das letzte Mal gesehen hatten und noch immer spukte sie in seinen Gedanken herum.

So sehr er es auch versuchte, er schaffte es nicht, sie völlig zu verbannen. Es gab wohl keinen anderen Ausweg, dachte er sich, als es zuzulassen. (A/N: Armer Mann… - *GG*)

Er musste es wohl riskieren und es mit ihr versuchen, auch wenn er möglicherweise enttäuscht werden würde. Dann aber, so wusste Snape, würde er sie verdrängen können, oder in aller Ruhe hassen. Zwei Sachen, die angenehmer waren, als diese ständige Träumerei, die ihn nur vom konzentrierten Arbeiten abhielten. (A/N: Süß…..)

Nachdem er über diese Sache noch einmal einen Tag nachgedacht hatte, entschloss er sich schließlich, Amanda einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Er machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, um von dort nach London zu apparieren.

Amanda saß in ihrem Hängesessel und versuchte irgendeine Entscheidung, Felonwood betreffend, zu fällen. Entweder sie entschied sich bald dafür, oder die Brightons würden den Laden sicher an jemand anderen verkaufen. Nachdem sie heute wieder dort gewesen war, war der Wunsch danach, das Geschäft nicht einfach aufzugeben, gewachsen und dennoch waren da immer noch diese Zweifel. Immerhin war es eine sehr wichtige Entscheidung und Amanda war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich in der Lage sein würde, das alles alleine zu schaffen. Jedoch schien es finanziell um Felonwood nicht schlecht zu stehen und sie war sich sicher, dass man noch mehr daraus machen konnte, wenn man das Angebot um ein paar Zutaten und Gegenstände erweiterte. Es war vor allem ein Teil ihres Gewissens, welcher sie davon abhielt, Felonwood einfach zu kaufen und das Risiko einzugehen. Denn es würde das Geld ihrer Großmutter sein, welches sie dort aufs Spiel setzen würde und irgendwie wollte sie es nicht einfach sinnlos aus dem Fenster werfen, für eine Sache, bei der sie nicht sicher war, ob sie funktionieren würde.

Amanda seufzte leise. Scheinbar würde sie zumindest an diesem Tag keine Lösung dafür finden. Langsam erhob sie sich und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zu machen. Immerhin lenkte sie das alles von der Sache mit Snape ab, dachte sie, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser zu kochen begann.


	30. Eine Entscheidung

**Kapitel 30**

**Eine Entscheidung**

Als Snape vor Amandas Tür stand, zögerte er noch einmal kurz, wie um sich noch einmal selbst zu fragen, ob er gerade auch das Richtige tat, doch dann klopfte er und wartete.

Amanda runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sie das Klopfen hörte. Wer konnte das denn sein? Hoffentlich niemand von den Brightons. Sie ließ den Wasserkocher alleine und ging zur Tür, um zu öffnen. Es kostete etwas Mühe, ihre Überraschung über die Person, die vor ihr stand, zu verbergen und mehr als ein freundliches Hallo brachte sie nicht heraus.

„Hallo." Snape sah sie ruhig an. Innerlich war er eher angespannt, denn er wusste noch keineswegs, wie er sich weiter verhalten und ihr erklären sollte, dass er sich nun doch anders entschieden hatte. Deshalb wartete er einfach erst einmal ab, wie sie reagierte und ob sie ihn hereinbat.

Amanda lächelt ihn freundlich an. „Komm doch rein. Ich mache gerade Tee, möchtest Du auch welchen?" Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit er an ihr vorbeigehen konnte.

„Danke." Snape sah sie noch kurz weiter an, dann trat er ein. Er sah sich flüchtig um. Es hatte sich eigentlich nichts verändert, seit er das letzte Mal hier war. „Ja, ich würde auch einen trinken."

„Magst Du irgendeine Sorte gar nicht", wollte sie nett von ihm wissen und begleitete ihn währenddessen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Sag mir einfach, welche Du willst und ich sage Dir, ob ich sie mag", entgegnete Snape ruhig, blieb schließlich mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen und sah sie wieder an.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. „Setz Dich doch... Also ich wollte eigentlich Roibosh Vanille."

„Das trinke ich... Danke." Er ließ sich langsam in einem der Sessel nieder.

Amanda nickte nur und ging wieder in die Küche. Nachdem sie mehr Wasser in den Kocher und etwas mehr Tee in das Teesieb gefüllt hatte, brachte sie schon einmal Tassen, Zucker und Milch ins Wohnzimmer, um dann kurze Zeit später mit der Teekanne wieder zu kommen und sich auf das Sofa zu setzten. Sie schenkte in beide Tassen ein und stellte eine vor Snape. „Bitte."

„Danke." Er sah kurz die Tasse an, dann wieder Amanda. Er fragte sich, wie er auf den Grund seines Kommens kommen konnte, ohne dabei äußerst idiotisch zu wirken. Leider fiel im nichts Passendes ein.

Sie hätte eigentlich keine Erklärung gebraucht. Auch wenn sie es vorher nicht gedacht hätte, freute sich Amanda, dass er da war. Sie goss etwas Milch in ihren Tee und trank einen Schluck, wobei sie Snape aber nicht lange aus den Augen ließ.

Auch Snape griff nach seiner Tasse und nahm sie an sich. Er hasste es, bei solchen Gesprächen den Anfang zu machen. „Und, wie geht es Dir?" Gleich als er es gesagt hatte, hätte er sich dafür schlagen können. Was Dümmeres und Plumperes war ihm wohl gerade nicht mehr eingefallen. Er trank, um über seinen aufkommenden Ärger über sich selbst hinwegzutäuschen, einen Schluck Tee.

„Es ist alles recht chaotisch im Moment. Irgendwie sind es so viele neue Sachen auf einmal und ich muss mich bei allem entscheiden. So nach und nach wäre mir das alles eigentlich lieber, aber man kann es sich ja nicht aussuchen", antwortete sie ihm freundlich und ehrlich, während sie ihn ansah.

„Und... was wären das für Sachen?" Er sah sie ruhig und interessiert an.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft. Irgendwie fiel es ihr schwer darüber zu reden, auch wenn es eigentlich albern und immerhin schon wieder länger als zwei Tage her war. „Das Testament meiner Großmutter ist aufgetaucht und zum Entsetzen aller, mir eingeschlossen, habe ich einen nicht kleinen Teil ihres Vermögens geerbt. Dadurch hätte ich jetzt durchaus die Möglichkeit, Felonwood zu kaufen, aber zwischen können und am Ende tatsächlich tun, ist ein großer Unterschied und ich weiß nicht recht, ob ich das Geld wirklich dafür ausgeben sollte."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. „Und wieso entsetzt es Dich, Geld geerbt zu haben? Ich dachte, darüber freut man sich in der Regel."

„Ich habe gar nicht damit gerechnet. Ich dachte meine Mutter würde es bekommen, oder eben alle ein wenig, aber nicht so... Es hätte mich auch gefreut, wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre. Meine Tante aus Cornwall, die ich dreimal in meinem Leben gesehen habe, zum Beispiel..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Das musste sich für jemand anderen schrecklich albern anhören. „Ach tut mir Leid, vergiss es einfach... Das ist albern..."

Nachdem er ein wenig die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, trank Snape wieder einen Schluck Tee. Er fand ihre Erzählungen nicht schrecklich, eher unverständlich. Ob es daran lag, dass er nie in solch einer Situation gewesen war, oder daran, dass er keine familiären Kontakte mehr hatte, wusste er nicht. „Deine Großmutter wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben, das Geld Dir zu vererben. Ich würde mir also keine großen Gedanken machen", merkte er lediglich noch an.

„Hm ja... vielleicht." Ganz überzeugt klang sie nicht, aber es gab auch keine Lösung dafür. „Und bei Dir? Genießt Du die Zeit vor dem erneuten Ansturm?" Amanda lächelte ihn an.

„Das ist nicht nur vielleicht so, sondern ziemlich sicher." Er ging jedenfalls davon aus, dass sich jeder einigermaßen vernünftige Mensch vorher überlegte, wem er seine Habe vererben wollte. Er sah sie einen Moment ruhig an, bevor er weiter sprach. „So könnte man es nennen, ja."

Amanda musste ein wenig grinsen. „Interessant, dass das nicht nur den Schülern so geht..." Sie trank noch etwas von ihrem Tee.

„Bist Du von etwas anderem ausgegangen?" Er sah sie forschend mit seinen schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen an.

Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah ihn an. „Hm... ich weiß nicht recht. Vielleicht, dass bei den Lehrer der Widerwillen nicht ganz so groß ist."

Snape schnaubte kurz leise, sagte aber nichts mehr weiter dazu. Stattdessen trank er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Ein wenig vor sich hinlächelnd trank Amanda ebenfalls von ihrem Tee. Einfach war Snape wirklich nicht, aber immerhin war die Stimmung nicht mehr so mies, wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Dann stellte sie ihre leere Tasse ab und sah ihn an, noch immer etwas lächelnd. „Gibt es eigentlich einen wichtigen Grund, warum Du hier bist? Abgesehen natürlich vom Tee...

Obwohl er zwar irgendwann mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte, traf sie ihn jetzt dennoch völlig unvorbereitet. Es gab einen wichtigen Grund, aber er wusste nicht, wie er ihr das sagen sollte. „Es gibt einen Grund und es ist nicht der Tee", antwortete er vage.

Eigentlich hatte Amanda ja schon eine Vermutung, vielleicht war es unterbewusst auch schon mehr eine Hoffnung, trotzdem wollte sie ihm nicht zuvor kommen. Sie sah ihn lediglich freundlich und fragend an.

Snape hielt ihrem Blick stand, auch wenn er es hasste, so erwartend angesehen zu werden, wenn er ohnehin schon Mühe hatte, sich mit diesem Thema auseinanderzusetzen. „Ich wollte noch einmal auf unser letztes Gespräch zurückkommen", erklärte er ruhig und kühl und kam noch immer nicht genau auf den Punkt, in der Hoffnung, sie würde zur Unterhaltung noch etwas mehr beitragen als bisher.

„Ja? Du hast also noch einmal darüber nachgedacht?" Amanda wurde ernster und sah ihn nun nicht mehr die ganze Zeit an. Immerhin war ihr dieses Thema auch etwas unangenehm.

„Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig." Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte kurz seine Mundwinkel. Schließlich hatte er es die letzten Tage vergeblich versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Musste er sich immer alles aus der Nase ziehen lassen, fragte sich Amanda kurz, bevor sie dann doch darauf einging. „Und offensichtlich bist Du zu einem Ergebnis gekommen..."

„Ja." Nun kam er also nicht mehr umhin, seinen Entschluss zu verkünden und das machte ihn innerlich etwas mürrisch. Er sah sie für einen Moment eindringlich an und stellte dann seine Tasse auf den Tisch zurück. „Wenn Du noch immer so erpicht darauf bist, es mit mir zu versuchen, dann von mir aus..." In seiner kühlen Stimme schwang ein wenig Sarkasmus mit, obwohl er wusste, dass er gerade sehr unangebracht war, genauso wie seine Wortwahl. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, zu sagen, dass es sein eigener Wunsch wäre, es mit ihr zu versuchen.

Eine zeitlang sah Amanda ihn einfach nur an. Seine Worte klangen beinahe wie ein trotziger Vorwurf. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir sagen, dass wir uns erst einmal kennen lernen und dann weiter sehen? Dann kannst Du mir nicht mehr vorwerfen, ich wüsste nicht, wovon ich rede", meinte sie ruhig, war es jedoch im Inneren bei weitem nicht.

Snape funkelte sie mit unergründlichem Blick an. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sich darauf einzulassen, dachte er sogleich bei sich, als sie geendet hatte. Ein großer Fehler... Abrupt stand er auf, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen, fing dann aber an, ein paar Schritte von der Sitzecke wegzugehen. Genauso plötzlich wie er aufgestanden war, drehte er sich schließlich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie erneut an. Er rang mit sich selbst. Einerseits wollte er ausfallend werden, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie noch mehr über ihn erfuhr, andererseits war er sich bewusst, dass eine Beziehung wohl anders nicht zu führen war.

Vollkommen überrascht sah Amanda ihn an. Was hatte sie denn falsches gesagt? Es war doch nur die Wahrheit gewesen... Sie wusste überhaupt nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Mit so etwas hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

Snape sah sie noch einen Moment lang an, dann presste er ein _von mir aus_ heraus.

Das vervollständigte Amandas Verwirrung nun nur noch einmal. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, vor ihm blieb sie stehen und sah ihn an. „Sagst Du mir, was ich falsch gemacht habe?" Es musste ja etwas sein, das sie gesagt hatte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste was es hätte sein können.

Er sah sie weiter an und atmete schließlich hörbar aus. Das Geräusch grenzte schon fast an ein Seufzen. „Nichts..." Eigentlich stimmte das auch und er wusste es, dennoch hatte er, auch wenn er sich nun für einen Beziehungsversuch entschlossen hatte, weiterhin Panik davor, sich selbst zu offenbaren.

Er hatte ihr bei ihrem letzten Treffen gesagt, dass es nicht einfach werden würde und dieser Augenblick war einer dieser schwierigen Situationen. Damit musste sie nun umgehen können, wenn sie wirklich an ihm interessiert war. Er konnte sein Verhalten nicht so schnell ändern, falls er es überhaupt noch konnte. Viel zu lange hatte er es sich antrainiert, um sich selbst zu schützen.

„Nichts?" Sie sah ihn forschend an und kam noch einen Schritt näher. „Gut, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung", meinte sie ruhig, doch jetzt wusste sie nicht mehr so richtig, was sie tun sollte. Eigentlich hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren, um ihn zu beruhigen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie damit nicht alles nur schlimmer machen würde.

„Ja", antwortete er nur ruhig und sah sie weiter an. Auch er verspürte gerade das Bedürfnis, sie zu berühren, doch er war unschlüssig, ob es gerade das Richtige war, nachdem er sich so verhalten hatte. Nachdem er sie noch kurze Zeit schweigend angesehen hatte, ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Dann wäre ja jetzt alles geklärt..."

Amanda sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Gut... dann könntest Du ja auch wieder gehen...", sagte sie einen Tick leiser als gewöhnlich und strich sacht seinen Arm entlang, bis sie schließlich seine Hand berührte.

Er zuckte ein wenig, als sie ihn berührte, doch wich er nicht aus. Er senkte seinen Blick in ihren. „Ja, könnte ich", erwiderte er ruhig und gleichzeitig versuchte er in ihren Augen zu erfahren, ob sie wollte dass er ging, oder nicht.

Amanda versuchte, nicht irgendwie besonders zu blicken, sie sah ihn einfach an und versank ein wenig in seinen Augen. Eigentlich fand sie es schön, dass er sich dafür entschieden hatte, denn auch wenn sie es sich selten eingestanden hatte in den letzten Tagen, eigentlich fand sie ihn viel zu interessant, um ihn einfach nicht zu kennen. „Musst Du aber nicht..."

„Dann... werde ich wohl noch ein bisschen bleiben, denke ich." Seine Stimme war jetzt angenehm ruhig und tief und sein Blick war noch immer auf ihren gerichtet.

Amanda mochte seine Stimme und das schon solange, wie sie sie ruhig und freundlich kannte. „Gut." Sie lächelte ihn an. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand, strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr dann sanft mit dem Daumen über seine Wange und verweilte dort für einen Moment.

Er sah sie an und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Nach kurzer Zeit des Schweigens redete er weiter. „Und was schlägst Du nun vor, was wir machen?"

Sie streichelt seine Wange sanft weiter. „Ich weiß nicht... da steht noch Tee... Wir könnten uns aber auch einfach noch etwas kennen lernen..." Kaum hatte sie ihre letzten Worte ausgesprochen, konnte sie kaum glauben, dass sie das wirklich gesagt hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie es wirklich so gemeint, wie sie es gesagt hatte, aber man konnte es auch ganz anders verstehen... Trotzdem versuchte sie sich möglichst nichts von ihrer aufkommenden Verlegenheit anmerken zu lassen.

„Dann... trinken wir doch Tee..." Snape schien nach ihren Worten leicht zu schmunzeln, nahm sie dann bei der Hand und ging mit ihr zurück zur Sitzgruppe.

Amanda konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie erleichtert war, dass er das Ganze nicht falsch verstanden hatte. Sie ging mit ihm mit und bevor sie sich auf das Sofa setzte, schenkte sie beiden noch Tee nach.

Snape setzte sich diesmal nicht zurück in den Sessel, sondern zu ihr auf die Couch und sah ihr beim Tee nachgießen zu.

Um an seine Tasse zu kommen, beugte sich Amanda etwas vor und schenkte dann auch ihm ein. Nachdem sie seine Tasse vor ihm abgestellt hatte, setzte sie sich, trank selbst einen kleinen Schluck und lehnt sich dann zurück.

„Danke." Er nahm seine Tasse an sich und trank auch einen Schluck. Dann sah er etwas im Raum herum. Es war eine seltsame Situation. So neu und so ungewohnt für ihn. Er wusste noch nicht genau, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Bitte." Sie folgte seinem Blick und fand die jetzige Situation noch seltsamer, als die gerade eben. „Hier ändert sich so schnell nichts, Severus." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Er sah sie an und versuchte erfolgreich die peinliche Berührtheit ob ihren Worten zu verbergen. „Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet", entgegnete er ruhig.

„Dann ist ja gut. Aber sollte ich Felonwood wirklich kaufen, wohne ich die ersten Wochen sicherlich mehr dort als hier und da gibt es dann hoffentlich oft etwas Neues zu sehen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Er lächelte ein wenig. „Dann bin ich ja schon mal gespannt."

„Und ich erst..." Amanda nahm ihre Tasse in die Hand und trank einen Schluck. „Vor allem, wie viele Kunden ich wegen dieser ganzen Mordgeschichte verloren habe."

„Na ja...", Snape trank einen Schluck Tee, „...vielleicht beruhigt es Dich erst einmal, wenn ich Dir sage, dass Hogwarts weiterhin Kunde bleiben würde… Sofern ein gewisser Professor Snape, der sehr wählerisch sein kann, mit Deinem Angebot zufrieden ist, jedenfalls." Er grinste sie provozierend und ein wenig frech an.

„Sein kann ist ja wohl ziemlich untertrieben. Den möchte ich einmal erleben, wo er es nicht ist... Also bleibt mir ja wohl nichts anderes übrig, als den Standard der Ware mindestens auf seinem Niveau zu halten. Weil auf was sollte ich mich sonst freuen, wenn nicht auf diese idyllischen Kundengespräche." Ihr war klar, dass sie sehr viel weiter ausgeholt hatte, als er, aber natürlich meinte sie nichts davon böse und grinste ihn nun breit an.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und konterte. „Eine annehmbare Qualität ist ja wohl auch das Mindeste, was man erwarten kann." Er sah ernst aus, dennoch umspielte ein leichtes Grinsen Mundwinkel und Augen.

„Das habe ich ja auch gar nicht abgestritten, aber bei diesem Kunden hab ich manchmal das Gefühl, dass man schon ziemlich lange suchen muss, um etwas zu finden, das gut genug ist..." Amandas Grinsen wurde zu einem Schmunzeln.

„Es sollte Dir eine Befriedigung sein, Kunden glücklich zu machen...", sagte er trocken, grinste sie aber leicht an.

„Das kommt ganz auf die Art des Kunden an...", meinte sie nur ruhig.

„So? Und wie muss ein Kunde sein, damit er Dich befriedigen kann?" Er grinste sie ein wenig süffisant an.

„Nett, hilfsbedürftig, damit ich danach glaube, auch etwas getan zu haben, freundlich, immer zufrieden, nicht zu anspruchsvoll, aber auch nicht zu langweilig und natürlich sollte er öfter wiederkommen, das macht sich besser in der Abrechnung..." Sie grinste kurz und sah ihn an. „Na ja so, oder so ähnlich..." Man merkte deutlich, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.

„Ich denke, jeder Kunde ist in gewisser Weise hilfsbedürftig, wenn er einkaufen kommt, sonst würde er nicht kommen. Zufrieden ist er, wenn er das vorfindet, wonach ihm der Sinn steht und wenn alles stimmt kommt er auch öfter wieder. Der Rest... liegt wohl eher im Charakter der Person begründet. Aber Du kannst ja ein Schild an die Tür hängen: Zutritt nur für nette, freundliche, nicht zu anspruchsvolle oder langweilige Kunden. Vielleicht nützt es ja was..." Er grinste sie ein wenig herausfordernd an.

„Und dann hab ich nachher nur so Leute wie Dich da?" Sie grinste ihn an. „Ehm... nein, das ist keine gute Idee."

„Du denkst also, so Leute wie ich fühlen sich durch Dein Schild angesprochen?"

„Nein, aber Leute wie Du würden es entweder nicht sehen, oder ignorieren und der Rest wäre abgeschreckt."

Snape musste lachen. „Sehr scharfsinnig..., Miss Brown." Er grinste sie an und nahm dann noch einen Schluck Tee.

„Danke..." Amanda grinste ihn triumphierend an.

Nachdem er seine Tasse wieder auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, sah er sein Gegenüber kurze Zeit schweigend an. „Dann gehöre ich also nicht zu der Sorte Kunden, die Dich befriedigen können?!" Es war eine Mischung aus Frage und Feststellung und Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er sprach.

Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über Amandas Gesicht. „Zumindest bist Du immer wieder eine Herausforderung."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage, Miss Brown." Er grinste sie süffisant und auffordernd an.

„Vielleicht will ich darauf auch gar nicht antworten..." Sie grinste zurück.

„Und wieso nicht?" Er sah ernst und ruhig aus, allerdings war das eher gespielt.

„Weil es darauf zwei Antworten gibt. Rein als Kunden betrachtet wohl nein, weil Du da eher anstrengend bist. Bei anderen Sachen sieht das schon anders aus." Sie musste grinsen und sich bemühen, nicht rot anzulaufen. So ganz konnte sie nicht glauben, dass sie ihm wirklich darauf geantwortet hatte.

Snape sah ihr für einen Moment schweigend und tief in die Augen, dann grinste er wieder süffisant. „Und wie sieht es da aus?" Er hatte sich etwas in ihre Richtung gebeugt und raunte es ihr leiser als normal ins Ohr. Das Spielchen fing an, ihm zu gefallen.

Amanda lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

„Das würde ich gerne von Ihnen wissen, Miss Brown." Noch immer war er nahe bei ihr und sprach leise und ruhig. Er empfand diese Situation gerade als sehr prickelnd und anscheinend ging es ihr ähnlich. (A/N: Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Ich darf mir das nicht so bildlich vorstellen... o.O - *hüstel* Ich auch nicht...)

„Sie sind viel zu neugierig, Professor... Ich würde sagen, dass die bisherigen Eindrücke nicht für ein aussagekräftiges Ergebnis genügen." Auch sie sprach leise und ernst, während sie ihn ansah.

Snape hob wieder einmal eine Augenbraue und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Sollten wir daran etwas ändern, Miss Brown?" Er forschte in ihrem Blick, während er sprach.

„Wenn Sie eine Antwort möchten, wäre das vielleicht sinnvoll." Langsam hatte Amanda wirklich Schwierigkeiten damit, nicht rot zu werden.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr beherrschte es Snape nach wie vor vorzüglich, seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er genoss es zu sehen, wie ihr die Kontrolle nach und nach immer mehr entglitt. „Ich will immer Antworten auf meine Fragen..." (A/N: Sadist übrigens... Schon wieder. *g*- Hehe *lach* Hm.)

„Nun, dann sollten Sie sich bemühen, dass Sie sie auch in diesem Fall bekommen." Amanda fasste sich zumindest äußerlich wieder etwas, auch wenn die Situation ihr Inneres ziemlich in Aufruhr versetzte.

„Sie sollten sich bemühen, dass Sie sie mir geben können, Miss Brown", raunte er ihr wieder leise ins Ohr. „Ich habe schließlich gefragt..." Er grinste sie überlegen an.

„Aber Sie sind ja auf mich angewiesen, denn ohne mich kriegen Sie die Antwort gar nicht. Selbst wenn ich sie weiß, kann ich sie ja auch immer noch für mich behalten..." Sie grinste ihn an.

„Ich könnte Sie mit geeigneten Methoden dazu zwingen, sie mir zu offenbaren..." Sein Grinsen wurde undeutbar und er fixierte wieder ihren Blick.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt..."

Darauf antwortete Snape nichts mehr. Er hielt lediglich seinen unergründlichen Blick noch einige Sekunden aufrecht und zog noch einmal süffisant einen Mundwinkel hoch. Dann wandte er sich ab, nahm seine Tasse und trank seinen Tee aus.


	31. Das zweite Erste Mal

ACHTUNG!!! WARNUNG!!!  
Dieses Kapitel ist aufgrund seines Inhaltes ERST AB 18 Jahren!  
Unter 18-jährige können ohne relevanten Infoverlust das nächste Kapitel lesen, sobald es upgedatet ist.  
Die Autoren

**Kapitel 31**

**Das zweite Erste Mal**

Amanda folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen mit Blicken, bevor sie selbst kurz ihre Tasse nahm, einen Schluck trank und sie dann wieder abstellte. Es war schon seltsam, fand sie. So albern oder blöd diese Diskussion gerade auch gewesen sein mochte, sie fühlte sich jetzt sehr viel entspannter und ihm näher als zuvor.

Auch Snape fühlte sich in gewisser Weise entspannter als zuvor. Dieses absurde Gespräch hatte die Situation etwas gelockert und irgendwie suchte er gerade nach einem Punkt, an den er weiter anknüpfen konnte. Noch während er darüber nachdachte, warf er einen Blick in die Teekanne, ob noch etwas Getränk übrig war.

„Ich kann noch welchen machen, wenn nichts mehr da ist", meinte Amanda ruhig und sah ihn an. Snape goss sich den Rest vollends in die Tasse und reichte ihr dann demonstrativ die Kanne. „Viel Spaß wünsche ich."

Amanda grinste ihn an. „Mal sehen was der Wasserkocher hergibt..." Sie nahm ihm die Kanne ab und ging Richtung Küche. Er sah ihr kurz hinterher und als sie verschwunden war, stand er auf, ging zum Fenster und sah ein wenig ins Freie hinaus.

Es dauerte etwa fünf Minuten bis Amanda wieder kam, denn der Tee musste schließlich auch ziehen. Sie stellte die Kanne auf dem Tisch ab und sah Snape an. „Also ich kann Dir schon einmal sagen, dass Du befriedigender bist, als der Wasserkocher", meinte sie sehr ruhig und mit einem leichten Grinsen um die Mundwinkel, während sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zuging.

Er drehte sich um und sah sie an, als sie ihn ansprach. „Das hätte ich jetzt auch nicht anders erwartet."

„Dann kann ich mir beim nächsten Mal die Antwort auf Deine Frage ja auch sparen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper, lehnte sich an ihren Sessel und sah ihn an.

„Wenn Du es mit Küchengeräten zu tun hast, ja."

„Und bei was nicht?"

„Sagen wir... wenn Du es mit Intelligenz zu tun hast, nicht. Und ich bezweifle, dass Dein Wasserkocher zu eigenständigem Denken fähig ist." Er fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. „Das trifft manchmal sogar nicht einmal auf Menschen zu..." Dann ging er langsam wieder Richtung Sofa, die Hände in den Roben verborgen.

„Ja... das bezweifle ich auch..." Amanda beugte sich etwas vor und hielt Snape am Arm fest, um ihm am Weitergehen zu hindern. Langsam zog sie ihn etwas näher zu sich.

Er fing wieder ihren Blick auf, von dem er sich erst abgewandt hatte und sah sie durchdringend und geheimnisvoll an, machte aber ansonsten keinerlei Anstalten, irgendetwas gegen das was sie tat, zu unternehmen.

Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass sie nun vor ihm stand und sah ihn an. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf seinem Arm, auch wenn sich ihr Griff entspannt hatte.

Er sah sie lediglich weiterhin nur an, zog aber noch eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

Amandas Hand rutschte von seinem Arm auf seine Taille, während sie sich etwas auf Zehnspitzen stellte und ihn sehr sanft und vorsichtig küsste.

Noch während sie ihn kurz küsste, zog er seine Hände langsam aus den Roben. Dann sah er sie für einen Moment nur unergründlich weiter an. Er war froh, dass sie diesmal den Anfang gemacht hatte. Das bestärkte seinen Entschluss wieder etwas, ihrer Beziehung eine Chance zu geben. Schließlich legte er seine Hände auf ihren Hüften ab und zog Amanda sanft aber bestimmend an sich, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte. (A/N: *sterb*)

Amanda schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und ging auf den Kuss ein. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss es sehr. Es fühlte sich alles noch besser an, als die anderen Male, denn diesmal hatte sie kein leicht panisches Gefühl im Unterbewusstsein.

Snape verstärkte seinen Griff etwas und fuhr ihr mit einer Hand den Rücken hinauf, in ihren Nacken, während er sie weiter küsste. Auch er empfand das Gefühl gerade als sehr angenehm und schloss die Augen.

Amanda streichelte seinen Rücken und begann zarte Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen. Nach den ganzen Diskussionen und Zweifeln war das alles nun mindestens genauso prickelnd wie beim ersten Mal.

Als sie damit begann, atmete Snape hörbar aus und fing auch an, ihren Hals zu verwöhnen. Er küsste sie und machte auch von seinen Zähnen Gebrauch. Dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, wie es mit der Befriedigung steht, dachte er sich noch.

Leise seufzte sie und legte ihren Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, während sie seinen Nacken streichelte und ihm ein wenig durch die Haare fuhr.

Während er sie weiter küsste, fuhr er mit der Hand langsam an ihrem Rücken entlang und begann, ihre Robe zu öffnen.

Amanda ließ ihn gewähren und genoss seine Berührungen. Ihren Vorsatz, es erst einmal nicht geschehen zu lassen, damit sie sich erst einmal so etwas näher kennen lernen konnten, hatte sie schon wieder verworfen.

Snape hatte solch einen Vorsatz nie gefasst, denn er wusste, dass er ihn ohnehin kaum einhalten hätte können. Er streifte ihr die Robe von den Schultern und ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten, während er sie fordernd auf den Mund küsste.

Amanda küsste ihn genauso fordernd und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Brust, bevor sie sich daran machte ebenfalls seine Robe zu öffnen. Kaum hatte sie seinen Hals vollends freigelegt, küsste sie diesen und biss auch ab und zu hinein, während sie weiter an seiner Robe knöpfte.

Er fuhr ihr weiter mit sanftem Druck über den Körper, während er begann, ihre Schultern zu liebkosen. Wie hatte er dieses Gefühl schon vermisst, sie so zu spüren...

Erneut seufzte sie leise. Inzwischen hatte sie seine Robe weitestgehend geöffnet und fuhr mit der Hand darunter, langsam über seine Brust zu seiner Schulter und streifte ihm den Stoff dort ab.

Er ließ kurz mit den Händen von ihr ab und seine Robe glitt leise zu Boden. Dann widmete er sich sogleich wieder voll und ganz ihrem Körper, der nur noch in ein Top und einen kurzen Rock gehüllt war. Langsam fuhr er ihr an den Seiten hoch und unter den Stoff, der sich dadurch in die Höhe schob. Währenddessen biss und küsste er in stiller Begierde ihren Hals.

Kurz hielt Amanda in ihren Bemühungen inne und genoss seine Küsse einfach. Ihre Beine drohten langsam ihr den Dienst zu versagen. Während sie ihn innig auf den Mund küsste, machte sich gleichzeitig über sein Hemd her.

Er küsste sie noch einmal innig und verlangend auf die Lippen, während er sie langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer dirigierte. Auf dem Weg zog er ihr das Top aus und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Seine Hände glitten weiter über ihren nun fast nackten Oberkörper und erforschten jeden Zentimeter freier Haut aufs Genaueste.

Amanda ließ sich steuern und schob sein Hemd so weit zur Seite, wie es gerade möglich war. Mit einer Hand öffnete sie die Schlafzimmertür und zog ihn mit sich in den Raum. Es war wärmer hier, als in der restlichen Wohnung, da hier den ganzen Tag, und noch immer, die Sonne herein schien. Vor dem Bett blieb sie stehen. Mit den Händen fuhr sie über seine entblößte Brust und verteilte dann Küsse darauf.

Snape sog die Luft ein. Er hielt einen Moment inne, dann besann er sich aber wieder und fuhr mit seinen Bemühungen fort. Er schnippte ihren BH auf und streifte ihn von Amandas Schultern.

Amanda ließ etwas von ihm ab und zog ihn dann mit sich aufs Bett, wo sie ihn verlangend küsste und währenddessen über seinen Rücken streichelte.

Er fing nun an, ihre Brüste zu massieren, während er ihren Kuss ebenso verlangend erwiderte.

Sie stöhnte leise und streifte ihm endgültig das Hemd ab. Dann verteilte sie heiße Küsse auf seinem Hals und der dünnen Haut über seinem Schlüsselbein.

Snape genoss ihre Berührungen und Küsse auf seiner nackten Haut, genauso wie er es genoss, ihre zu berühren und zu liebkosen. Er verteilte unzählige Küsse auf ihrem Hals und auf dem Weg zu ihren Brüsten, an denen er schließlich inne hielt und anfing, daran zu knabbern.

Gern hätte sie ihn auch etwas mehr verwöhnt, aber er ließ ihr kaum eine Chance. Im Gegenteil… Seine Bemühungen raubten ihr langsam den Verstand. Mit leichtem Druck fuhr sie seinen Körper entlang und schließlich über seinen Po.

Er seufzte leise und genüsslich, während er weiter ihre Brüste verwöhnte. Seine Hand indes fuhr langsam südlicher und begann, ihren Rock zu öffnen.

Amanda ließ ihn gewähren und streichelte weiter seinen Po. Verlangend küsste sie seinen Mund.

Snape erwiderte ihre Küsse innig und schob ihr langsam den Rock von den Hüften.

Amanda beschleunigte diesen Vorgang etwas, so dass ihr Rock bald auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag. Sie dirigierte Snape auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn. So kam sie nicht nur besser an seine Hose heran, die sie nun langsam öffnete, sondern konnte auch seinen Oberkörper viel besser liebkosen.

Snape ließ sich nur etwas widerwillig auf den Rücken zwingen, denn er gab die Führung nur sehr ungern aus der Hand. Doch ließ er es für den Moment zu, fuhr ihr durch die Haare und über den Rücken.

Amanda hatte seine Hose geöffnet und während sie sie ihm etwas von seinen Hüften schob, küsste sie seine Brust und biss hier und dort hinein. Ohne damit aufzuhören, fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand weiter nach unten und streichelte seine Oberschenkel entlang.

Snape sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie dort entlang strich. Gleichzeitig krallte er sich etwas in ihren Haaren fest. (A/N: *kicher* -*GG*)

Mit ihren Küssen wanderte sie immer tiefer, während ihre Hand den entgegengesetzten Weg einschlug. Nachdem sie ganz beiläufig über seinen Schritt gefahren war, entledigte Amanda Snape schließlich ganz von seiner Hose, um sich danach wieder seinem Bauch zu widmen.

Nachdem er sich ihr noch eine kleine Weile so hingegeben hatte, übernahm er wieder die Führung. Snape zog sie zu sich hoch, küsste sie fordernd und dirigierte sie wieder auf den Rücken.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich gerade an ihre dominierende Rolle gewöhnt gehabt und empfand es so als genauso schön, doch ihr leichter Protest wurde durch seinen Kuss erstickt, den sie aber gleich genauso fordernd wieder erwiderte.

Snape fuhr ihr erneut mit den Händen über den fast nackten Körper, während er sie küsste. Seine Finger strichen sanft und fast wie beiläufig über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel.

Amanda seufzte als er das tat. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie durch seine Haare und hielt sich etwas darin fest. Ihre andere Hand strich über seinen Körper, hinunter zu seiner Shorts.

Langsam zog er ihr ihr Höschen aus, während er an ihrem Hals anfing zu knabbern. Seine Shorts waren mittlerweile prall gefüllt und es kostete Snape einiges an Überwindung, noch so ruhig und beherrscht zu bleiben, wie er war.

Amanda drückte ihren Kopf ins Kissen und stöhnte leise. Langsam streichelte sie seinen Rücken entlang, über seinen Po und fuhr schließlich in seine Shorts, wobei sie sie gleichzeitig etwas nach unten schob.

Nun entrann ihm auch ein kleiner Seufzer, als er ihre Hände in seinen Shorts spürte. Er entfernte ihr Höschen vollends von ihren Hüften und strich wieder mit den Fingern ihre Schenkel hoch.

Amandas Atem ging schneller und sie krallte sich mit einer Hand etwas in seiner Schulter fest. Soweit es ging streifte sie Snape die Shorts ab.

Um es nicht unnötig zu komplizieren, zog er sie sich selbst vollends aus. Dann widmete er sich wieder voll und ganz Amanda. Sanft aber bestimmt spreizte er etwas ihre Schenkel und begann sie anschließend dort zu küssen. Langsam und immer höher...

Amanda hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte leise. Das was er da tat, machte sie gerade halb wahnsinnig.

Snapes Atem ging mittlerweile schneller und er hatte Mühe, seine Erregung noch im Zaum zu halten. Er küsste sie höher und höher, über den Bauch und den Hals, hoch zu ihrem Mund.

Amanda küsste ihn und strich durch seine Haare, weiter in seinen Nacken. Sie wollte ihn endlich spüren und rieb sich etwas an seinem Körper.

Er seufzte ein wenig auf, als er sie spürte. Während er sie weiter küsste, glitten seine Finger wieder hinab und begannen schließlich, ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu reizen. Er wollte sie bis ans Äußerste treiben, bevor er sich und ihr die Erlösung gönnen würde. (A/N: fiiiiiiiiies *GG*)

„Severus...", keuchte Amanda und krallte sich in seinen Schultern fest. Sie bog sich ihm etwas entgegen.

Er atmete seinen heißen, unregelmäßigen Atem auf ihren Hals, während er ihn und ihre Schultern küsste und biss. Seine Finger stimulierten sie noch ein wenig weiter - soweit, bis sie sich kaum noch an sich halten konnte.

Amanda keuchte. Sie wusste, sie würde bald kommen, wenn er nicht aufhörte. Die letzte Schwelle der Beherrschung und des normalen Denkens hatte sie schon etwas länger hinter sich gelassen. Sie wollte ihn endlich spüren...

Diesen Wunsch gewährte er ihr nun auch, denn auch er konnte nun nicht mehr an sich halten. Zügig drang er in sie ein und begann sich auch sofort zu bewegen.

Erleichtert stöhnte Amanda auf und ging gleich mit ihm mit. Sie schlang die Beine um seinen Körper, um ihn noch mehr spüren zu können.

Auch Snape stöhnt etwas, als er ihre Enge spürte. Er küsste sie begehrend und seine Bewegungen blieben intensiv und innig. Das Gefühl sie so nahe zu spüren machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Sie klammerte sich an seinen Rücken und küsste und biss in seinen Hals, um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren.

Leise brummte er ihr ins Ohr. Er hatte das Gefühl, vor Lust zu platzen und hoffte, dass sie nicht sehr lange für den Höhepunkt brauchen würde, denn sonst konnte es ziemlich schmerzhaft für ihn werden. (A/N: *lach*)

Amanda bog sich ihm begierig entgegen. Langsam wurde ihr etwas schwummrig im Kopf, was ihre Lust nur noch intensiver werden ließ. Noch etwas unterdrückt stöhnte sie auf.

Snape blies ihr seinen heißen Atem stoßweise an den Hals und die Schultern, während er sie sanft biss. Seine Bewegungen verlangsamten sich und wurden intensiver, was ihn leise und tief seufzen ließ.

„Sev..." Amanda stöhnte. Eigentlich hatte es der ganze Name werden sollen, doch dazu war sie gerade nicht mehr in der Lage. Sie konnte ihren Höhepunkt schon langsam fühlen.

„Hmmmm...", brummte Severus und man konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es ein fragendes oder ein wohliges Brummeln war. Intensiv und verlangend umschloss er mit seinen Lippen die ihren und auch er spürte so langsam, wie er immer schneller dem Höhepunkt näher kam.

Während seinen nächsten Stößen drückte sich Amanda noch fester an ihn, bis sie schließlich mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen kam.

Gerade im richtigen Moment, wie Severus noch dachte, denn er hatte schon befürchtet, sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen zu können. So kam er kurz nach ihr, unter einem genüsslichen, tiefen Seufzen.

Er verharrte noch ein paar Sekunden ruhig über ihr, um den Moment völlig auszukosten, dann legte er sich erschöpft aber zufrieden neben sie auf den Rücken.

Amanda lag mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm und war noch viel zu sehr von den überwältigenden Gefühlen erfüllt, um sich bewegen zu wollen. Lediglich ihre Hand suchte nach seiner.

Als sie sie gefunden hatte, drückte er sanft zu, aber zu mehr war auch er noch nicht fähig. Erst nach ein paar Minuten der Ruhe fühlte er sich wieder dazu imstande, sich zu irgendeiner Regung zu bewegen, die über das Atmen hinausging.

Amanda ging es ähnlich und auch dann war es mehr eine zwanghafte Bewegung, denn ihr wurde kalt. Langsam beugte sie sich etwas nach vorne, um an die Bettdecke zu kommen, die ans Bettende gerutscht war. Mit dieser deckte sie sich und Severus zu, während sie sich an ihn kuschelte.

Schweigend nahm er sie ein wenig in den Arm und blieb so noch eine ganze Weile mit ihr liegen. (A/N: *noch einmal tief seufz*)


	32. Mehrere Begegnungen

**Kapitel 32**

**Mehrere Begegnungen**

Es war einige Zeit vergangen, seit dem Nachmittag, als Snape Amanda seine Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte. In knapp zwei Wochen würde die Schule wieder anfangen und trotzdem hatte der Sommer nichts von seiner ungewöhnlichen Hitze verloren.

Amanda trat aus der Tür von Felonwood und war sofort in einer erdrückend stickigen Wolke von heißer, schwüler Luft gefangen, die das Atmen schwer werden ließ. Schnell verschloss sie die Tür und wandte sich wieder Mr. McLane zu. „Vielen Dank noch mal. Ohne Sie hätte ich mich sicher nicht dafür entschieden."

Steven lächelte Amanda an. „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe die Entscheidung höchstens etwas beschleunigt. Und es war sicherlich auch keine falsche."

Amanda lächelte zurück. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben Recht." „Bestimmt. Jemand mit Ihrem Wissen kann doch an so etwas gar nicht scheitern." Er grinste leicht. Es war Amanda nicht entgangen, dass Steven mit ihr flirtete, doch es war auf eine Art und Weise, die sie als angenehm und nicht aufdringlich empfand, also ließ sie es zu. „Oh vielen Dank, aber Sie übertreiben maßlos." Kurz sah Amanda die Straße entlang. Eigentlich war sie mit Severus verabredet und nach ihrem Zeitgefühl war er tatsächlich etwas spät dran.

Steven ignorierte ihren Blick. „Nein gar nicht. Sie stellen Ihr Licht nur zu sehr unter den Scheffel." „Das ist immerhin besser, als wenn ich dauernd rumprahlen würde." „Ja… das stimmt auch wieder." Amanda nickte nur, sah sich dann erneut um und entdeckte schließlich auch Severus, der gerade um die Ecke bog.

Eiligen Schrittes ging Snape zum Treffpunkt, den er mit Amanda ausgemacht hatte. Er hasste es, sich zu verspäten, doch jetzt konnte er auch nichts mehr daran ändern.

Dumbledore hatte ihn wieder einmal zum völlig falschen Zeitpunkt aufgehalten und ihn konnte er schlecht einfach abwimmeln, weil er schon anderweitig verabredet war.

„Hallo…", begrüßte er Amanda schlicht und bedachte danach McLane mit einem abschätzenden Blick, denn er kannte ihn nicht.

„Hallo", antwortete Amanda lächelnd. „Das ist Steven McLane. Er hat mir mit der Finanzierung geholfen und das ist Professor Snape", stellte Amanda die beiden Männer gegenseitig vor.

Steven sah Snape an und reichte ihm die Hand. „Guten Tag." Er fragte sich, wer Snape war.

„Tag", antwortete Snape knapp, aber höflich und reichte seinem Gegenüber kurz die Hand. Dann sah er Amanda fragend an, ob sie soweit war, um zu gehen.

Amanda wandte sich wieder zu Steven. „Vielen Dank noch mal."

„Immer noch kein Problem." Steven lächelte Amanda an. „Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder." Er fragte er sich noch immer, wer dieser Typ da neben Amanda war.

Amanda nickte und wandte sich zu Severus. „Gehen wir?!"

„Ja... wenn Du soweit bist...", entgegnete dieser und nickte Steven zum Abschied lediglich noch kurz zu. Er hatte nicht vor, ihn näher kennen zulernen.

Amanda nickte und ging mit Severus. Als sie ein kleines Stück gegangen waren, blieb sie kurz stehen und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Hast Du kurz Zeit mit zu Flourish & Blott`s zu kommen?"

Steven sah den beiden ein wenig neugierig nach.

„Ja, hab ich." Er lächelte sie flüchtig an. Es war für ihn immer noch sehr ungewohnt und ihm auch unangenehm, sich in der Öffentlichkeit so zu zeigen, wie er im Privaten in Amandas Gegenwart war. „Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich zu spät war. Dumbledore hat mich noch aufgehalten."

„Kein Problem. War ja nicht lange." Sie merkte schon, dass sich Severus nicht so verhielt, wie wenn sie alleine waren, aber irgendwann musste er sich ja daran gewöhnen. Zusammen betraten sie das Buchgeschäft.

„Was brauchst Du denn", fragte er sie, während er sich kurz umsah.

„Etwas zu lesen..." Sie grinste ihn an und ging hinüber zum Regal mit den Romanen.

„Aha..." Er folgte ihr und sah sich weiter ein wenig um, während sie sich etwas Passendes heraussuchte.

Amanda sah sich ein paar Bücher an, aber noch war nichts Passendes dabei. Es war noch immer ein seltsames Gefühl, nun die Besitzerin von Felonwood zu sein.

Etwas weiter hinten im Geschäft war Alan und stöberte in den Büchern. Er war froh, dass Wochenende war, denn im Ministerium ging im Moment alles drunter und drüber.

Snape wartete geduldig, die Hände in den weiten, schwarzen Roben verborgen, in der Nähe von Amanda, bis sie sich ein Buch herausgesucht hatte. Bis auf den kleinen Zwischenfall mit Dumbledore, der ihn ein bisschen geärgert hatte, hatte er bis jetzt recht gute Laune gehabt und er hoffte, dass sich das auch nicht ändern würde.

Amanda hatte sich entschieden und ging dann mit Severus zur Kasse. Auch Alan war fertig und ging zum Bezahlen wieder nach vorne. Er entdeckte Amanda an der Kasse und als er auch noch Snape entdeckte, ging er zu ihnen. „Hallo", sagte er freudig.

Snape wandte sich sogleich um, als er offensichtlich angesprochen wurde. Er erkannte Alan natürlich sofort. „Guten Tag, Mr. Riley", entgegnete er in ruhigem, fast schon gleichgültigem Ton.

Innerlich fluchte Amanda. Eigentlich freute sie sich, Alan zu sehen, aber nicht, wenn sie mit Severus zusammen unterwegs war. Sie hatte ihm noch nichts gesagt, weil sie es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte und nun konnte sie nur hoffen, dass er nicht so drauf kam. „Hallo Alan! Geht's Dir gut?"

Alan warf einen Blick von Amanda zu Snape und wunderte sich schon, sie hier so friedlich zusammen zu sehen. „Ja ist ganz okay. Die Arbeit ist etwas anstrengend im Moment."

Snape trug vorerst nichts mehr zur Unterhaltung bei. Er kannte Alan zu wenig, um Konversation zu machen und genauso wenig wie er ihn kannte, verspürte er auch den Drang, sich groß in die Unterhaltung einzubringen. Deshalb überließ er das Reden Amanda und blieb lediglich ruhig wartend im Hintergrund stehen.

„Ich versteh auch immer noch nicht, wie Du freiwillig da arbeiten kannst."

„Weil es im Moment nichts Besseres gibt. Hat alles mit Felonwood geklappt?"

Amanda nickte. „Ja, zum Glück ist endlich alles geklärt. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr viel, abgesehen davon, dass ich noch das Lager ausräumen muss."

„Schön. Und was machst Du hier?" Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Snape.

Snape erwiderte Alans Blick mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Augenbraue, während er weiter schweigend bei ihnen stand und mehr oder weniger interessiert ihrer Unterhaltung folgte.

Das war der Moment, wo Amanda wieder etwas mulmiger wurde. „Ich... ähm bin mit Severus verabredet. Wir wollten gleich noch etwas trinken gehen." Alan nickte. „Ah... schön."

So langsam wurde Snape diese Unterhaltung etwas unangenehm, auch wenn er sich nicht an ihr beteiligte. Deshalb war er froh, als die Kasse vor ihnen frei wurde und sie an der Reihe waren. Er nahm Amanda das Buch aus der Hand, zog dabei süffisant, aber auch leicht amüsiert einen Mundwinkel hoch und reichte dann die Lektüre der Verkäuferin weiter.

(A/N: *kreisch - sich den Gesichtsausdruck bildlich vorstellen kann* o.O *sterb* - *gg* Hast recht der Ausdruck ist sicher super.)

Alan sah Amanda daraufhin fragend und verwundert an, sagte aber nichts. Was war denn da los? Seit wann verstanden sich die beiden überhaupt so gut, dass sie zusammen etwas unternahmen und er dann auch noch ihr Buch bezahlte?

Amanda sah Severus kurz an, aber wo Alan da war, wagte sie es nicht zu protestieren, nicht dass es doch noch deutlicher wurde, was hier vor sich ging. „Ich lade Dich auch bestimmt zur Eröffnungsfeier ein", sagte sie, um eine allzu peinliche Situation zu vermeiden. „Das will ich doch auch hoffen", meinte Alan ruhig und nicht allzu euphorisch. Es irritierte ihn einfach zu sehr, was da gerade vor seinen Augen passierte. (A/N: Der arme… *hüül*)

Snape bezahlte derweil das Buch und reichte es dann Amanda wieder, nicht ohne einen zynischen und stichelnden Kommentar hinzuzufügen zu müssen. „Bevor Sie noch den ganzen Verkehr aufhalten, _Miss_ Brown..." Dabei zog er wieder seinen Mundwinkel sarkastisch in die Höhe und sah sie an. (A/N: Hach! *schmacht* Ich liebe ihn! *kreisch* *loool*)

„Danke..." Sie nahm das Buch und wandte sich wieder Alan zu. „Du bist dran... Ich melde mich bald, ja? Müssen uns dringend treffen." Alan nickte nur. „Ja stimmt. Dir noch einen schönen Tag." Er sah Snape an. „Schönen Tag noch."

„Danke", meinte Amanda freundlich und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um die Kasse auch für Alan frei zu machen.

„Gleichfalls", entgegnete Snape ruhig und nicht unfreundlich, dann machte er sich auf den Weg Richtung Ladentür.

Amanda folgte ihm ruhig. Die Begegnung eben hatte ihre Stimmung ziemlich gedrückt. „Wie viel Geld kriegst Du denn", wollte sie von Severus wissen.

Alan bezahlte derweil. So ganz verstand er diese ganze Sache gerade nicht.

„Die Rechnung liegt im Buch", antwortete Snape Amanda lediglich. „Musst Du sonst noch irgendwo hin?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Du?"

„Nein. Ich brauche heute nichts." Er sah sie kurz an. „Wie sieht's mit Felonwood aus?"

„Mit den Brightons und Gringotts ist nun alles geregelt. Jetzt muss ich eben das Lager aufräumen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was da alles verschimmelt ist. Und dann mal darüber nachdenken, ob ich etwas an der Einrichtung ändere. So ganz gefällt mir das nicht."

„Hm... Meinst Du, Du kannst vor Schulanfang schon öffnen?" Snape fragte sie das nicht ganz ohne Eigennutz, denn er hatte bis jetzt noch keine Einkäufe für die Schule getätigt, obwohl es nicht mehr lange bis zum neuen Schuljahr war.

„Schwer zu sagen... könnte etwas eng werden. Aber für Dich kann ich ja auch ne Ausnahme machen." Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Das wäre natürlich nicht schlecht..." Er grinste leicht zurück. „Ich bräuchte nämlich noch so einiges, bevor der Unterricht wieder anfängt."

„Ach... irgendwie hätte ich mir das auch denken können. Wäre aber nett, wenn Du mir das dann doch aufschreiben würdest, bin ja aus der Übung und so..."

„Na ja..." Er grinste etwas hinterhältig. „Also gut. Ich werde dieses eine Mal eine Ausnahme machen."

„Du kannst auch mitkommen und es Dir selbst aussuchen, dann vergesse ich auch nichts in meiner Unfähigkeit", meinte sie zynisch.

„Nein, nein... Das kannst Du schön alleine machen. Ich muss doch auch irgendwas haben, worüber ich mich wieder aufregen kann..." Er grinste sie noch immer an und ging mit ihr die Winkelgasse entlang. Keiner von beiden nahm gerade große Kenntnis von den Menschen um sie herum.

„Guten Tag, _Professor_ Snape... und Miss Brown, wenn ich mich noch recht erinnere..." Eine altbekannte und verhasste Stimme, in einem genauso verhassten Tonfall, lenkte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Amanda ab. Vor ihnen stand ein älterer, streng blickender und gut gekleideter Zauberer und sah sie beide, aber vor allem Snape abschätzig an. Es war Ademius Birch... Der Richter, der Amanda nur zu gerne in Askaban gesehen hätte, von Snape einmal ganz abgesehen.

Amanda wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch die Person die plötzlich vor ihnen stand, brachte sie völlig aus dem Konzept und sie fühlte, wie leichte Übelkeit in ihr aufkam. „Guten Tag", sagte sie nur ruhig und hatte überhaupt kein Bedürfnis, länger zu verweilen.

Snapes Gesichtszüge versteinerten sich augenblicklich. Er sah Birch nur kalt und ausdruckslos an. „Was wollen Sie, Birch?" Seine Stimme war genauso kalt wie sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er ahnte schon, dass sein Gegenüber sie nicht ohne Grund ansprach und irgendetwas im Schilde führte. Leider, so musste er sich eingestehen, kannte er ihn schon so gut, um das einschätzen zu können. Birch hasste ihn und seine größte Befriedigung wäre es wohl, wenn er ihn, Snape, noch Zeit seines Lebens nach Askaban bringen könnte.

„Nana, nicht so unfreundlich, Snape", entgegnete Birch in gespielt freundlichem Tonfall und lächelte Amanda und Severus falsch an. „Vielleicht würden Sie das sonst irgendwann bereuen... Guten Tag, wünsche ich noch." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der ältere Zauberer auch schon wieder ab und verschwand in der Menge. Das war eine sehr interessante Begegnung gewesen, wie er fand. (A/N: Muahaha.)

Amanda sah ihm nach und hatte gerade das Bedürfnis, ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Was sollte das denn bitte? Hatte der Spaß daran, unschuldige Menschen zu terrorisieren? Zumindest sah es ganz danach aus. „Der ist ja schlimmer als Du...", meinte Amanda finster.

Auf Birchs Kommentar antwortete Snape nur noch mit einem abwertenden, vernichtenden Blick. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut, denn er wusste, dass irgendetwas im Busch war, konnte aber nicht sagen was und konnte auch nichts dagegen tun. Er musste abwarten und genau das hasste er. Hilfloses Warten... Auf Amandas Worte antwortete er zuerst lediglich mit einem Schnauben, doch dann riss er sich wieder zusammen und fügte noch hinzu: „Komm, wir gehen." Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht sagen, denn er riskierte, zu platzen. Sie war ja so ahnungslos. Dieser Mann war noch schlimmer als er..., denn er saß eindeutig am längeren Hebel.

Amanda hatte beschlossen, dass es besser war, erstmal nichts mehr zu sagen. Die Begegnung ärgerte sie auch, wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht so sehr wie Severus. Alan beschäftigte sie auch noch zusätzlich. Sie musste es ihm endlich sagen, sonst bekam er es doch noch irgendwie anders mit.

Schließlich standen sie vor Amandas Wohnungstür und sie schloss auf. „Die Unordnung tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach nicht zum Aufräumen gekommen." Sie betrat den Flur.

Snape trat ein und sah sich kurz um. So langsam hatte er sich wieder soweit beruhigt, um sich wieder normal unterhalten zu können. „So schlimm ist es ja nicht...", kommentierte er ihren Wohnungszustand, während er seinen Umhang aufknöpfte und schließlich über die Sofalehne legte. Die Begegnung mit Birch beschäftigte ihn immer noch.

Amanda schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Möchtest Du einen Tee", wollte sie von Snape wissen.

„Ja, bitte."

Sie ging in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf. Während Amanda die Teekanne und Tassen aus dem Schrank holte, versank sie etwas in Gedanken darüber, was Brich gesagt hatte und was das sollte. Seltsam war das schon.

Snape setzte sich derweil auf die Couch und grübelte auch noch über die Worte Birchs nach. Vielleicht sollte er mit Dumbledore darüber reden? Nein, das wäre paranoid. Immerhin war es nur eine Vermutung, dass der Richter etwas im Schilde führte. Dennoch... Snape wusste, irgendwas würde in nächster Zeit passieren. Er hatte es einfach im Gefühl und das täuschte ihn nur selten.

Kurze Zeit später kam Amanda mit dem Tee ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu ihm. „Ärger Dich nicht mehr so...", meinte sie ruhig.

„Ich ärgere mich nicht..."

„Sondern?" Sie sah ihn fragend an

„Ich denke nach. Nichts weiter..."

Auch wenn Amanda interessierte, worüber er nachdachte, fragte sie nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen schenkte sie sich und Snape Tee ein und suchte dann ein anderes Gesprächsthema. „Jetzt wo ich Felonwood wirklich gekauft habe, redet die eine Hälfte meiner Familie bestimmt gar nicht mehr mit mir."

„Wieso meinst Du", fragte er ruhig und auf seine Art freundlich nach.

„Weil sie schon so sauer waren, dass ich das Geld bekommen habe und weil ich es dann jetzt noch nicht einmal teile, sondern sinnlos in ein Geschäft für Zaubertrankzutaten stecke..." Die letzten Worte klangen schon ein wenig verbittert, aber das hätte Amanda nur ungern zugegeben.

Snape runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Ich denke, über Sinn und Unsinn einer Sache denkt jeder anders. Und ich vermute, Deine Großmutter hatte ihre Gründe, das Geld so zu vererben, wie sie es getan hat. Vielleicht sollten Deine Verwandten darüber nachdenken, bevor sie es Dir neiden." Er nahm eine Tasse Tee vom Tisch. „Mach Dir darüber keine Gedanken. Erstens änderst Du damit nichts und zweitens kannst Du mit Deinem Geld und Deinem Leben machen, was Du willst. Entweder sie akzeptieren das, oder eben nicht." Dann trank er einen Schluck und stellte die Tasse wieder ab. Es wusste nicht, ob er ihr in solchen Dingen ein guter Ratgeber oder gar Trostspender war, denn seine familiären Bande waren nie sehr stark und eng geknüpft gewesen.

„Sicher hatte sie ihre Gründe, aber meine Mutter glaubt, ich hätte mich die ganze Zeit nur eingeschleimt, weil ich scharf auf das Erbe war. Und sie hört mir ja nicht mal zu, wenn ich ihr sage, dass das Blödsinn ist." Amanda seufzte. Es hätte alles so nett werden können, aber ihre Mutter hatte es mal wieder geschafft, ihr alles zu vermiesen und der Brief der am Morgen gekommen war, krönte das noch. Vielleicht wäre ein anderes Thema doch besser gewesen. Dieses hob ihre Stimmung nicht sonderlich.

„Wenn sie nicht mit sich reden lässt, dann lass es einfach. Du bist schließlich nicht mehr auf Deine Mutter angewiesen. Sei froh, wenn wenigstens Dein Vater zu Dir hält..." Nach diesen Worten stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Die Hände versteckt in seiner Robe, sah er hinaus. Dieses Thema war ihm nicht viel weniger unangenehm als ihr, denn es weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen an seine eigenen Eltern. Verstanden wurde er auch nicht...

Amanda sah ihm nach und runzelte die Stirn. Was war denn nun? Es war schon wieder so eine gedrückte Stimmung und sie wusste nicht, wie sie da nun am Besten wieder heraus kamen.

Nach einer Weile drehte er sich wieder um und sah sie an. „Was war eigentlich mit Riley los heute? Er machte mir einen etwas irritierten Eindruck..." Er konnte sich ein leicht hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was? Ach so, tja weiß ich auch nicht genau..." Doch natürlich wusste sie es und sie wusste auch, dass sie schon mal sehr viel besser gelogen hatte.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und man sah ihm an, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Dennoch ging er nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und trank von seinem Tee.


	33. Böses Erwachen

**Kapitel 33**

**Böses Erwachen**

Es war noch recht früh, als Amanda aufwachte. Angenehm verschlafen drehte sie sich noch einmal um und kuschelte sich an Severus, der neben ihr lag. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich dazu durchrang, aufzustehen.

So leise wie möglich verließ sie das Schlafzimmer und ging in die Küche, um Tee für das Frühstück zu kochen. Da Severus noch schlief, schenkte sie sich schon mal eine Tasse ein. Kaum hatte Amanda einen Schluck getrunken, hörte sie ein leises Picken an der Scheibe. Eine recht große Eule saß dort und wartete darauf, dass sie eingelassen wurde. Etwas verwundert öffnete Amanda das Fenster und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Es stand kein Absender auf dem Umschlag. Nach dem Öffnen trank Amanda noch einen Schluck Tee und behielt die Tasse während des Lesens in der Hand. Doch kaum hatte sie die ersten Zeilen gelesen, fiel sie klirrend auf den Küchenboden. Das konnte nur ein ganz schlechter Scherz sein…

Snape schlummerte noch selig, als ihn ein Klirren vollends aus dem Schlaf riss.

Blitzartig richtete er sich im Bett auf, während er gleichzeitig Richtung Nachttisch griff, wo immer sein Zauberstab lag. Alarmiert ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, der sanft von der Morgensonne erhellt wurde, doch er konnte nichts Bedrohliches ausmachen.

So schnell wie er sich erhoben hatte, so schnell fiel auch wieder die Anspannung von ihm ab, als er Sekunden später die Lage erfasst hatte.

Was er jedoch bemerkte, war, dass Amanda nicht mehr neben ihm lag und so stand auch er auf und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer, Richtung Küche. Dort fand er sie – in der Hand einen Brief, den sie noch immer fassungslos anstarrte und auf dem Boden ihre zerbrochene Tasse, inmitten einer Pfütze Tee.

Amanda sah zu Snape auf. Sie befand gerade in einem Zustand zwischen purem Schreck und Weinkrampf und auch wenn sie es nicht wusste, war sie sehr blass geworden. Stumm machte sie einen Schritt auf Snape zu und reichte ihm den Brief, bevor sie noch ziemlich abwesend die Scherben und den Tee wegzauberte.

Snape sah sie an und nahm dann den Brief, als sie ihn ihm reichte. Er fragte sich, was Schreckliches passiert war, dass sie so bleich aussah, doch kaum hatte er die ersten Worte gelesen, konnte er es sich schon denken.

Auch seine Miene veränderte sich, je mehr er las. Allerdings wurde sie steinern und seine Lippen verschmälerten sich, was meistens Zeichen innerlicher Anspannung und Wut bei ihm bedeutete. Er sah vom Brief auf, als er ihn gelesen hatte und starrte Amanda mit ausdrucksloser Miene an, die nicht wirklich verriet, was in ihm vorging.

Tausende Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf und formten sich schnell zu einer logischen Schlussfolgerung, die sich aus allen bekannten Tatsachen ergab. Er musste zu Dumbledore und das sobald wie möglich. Es blieb ihnen wohl nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es jetzt", wollte er mit ruhiger Stimme wissen.

Amanda warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Küchenuhr. „Kurz nach neun", meinte sie tonlos. So ganz konnte sie es noch nicht fassen.

Snape atmete lang gezogen und hörbar aus. Dann legte er den Brief auf die Arbeitsplatte und fuhr ruhig und kühl fort: „Ich muss zu Dumbledore... Bevor dieses..." Er suchte nach dem passenden Wort, denn er wollte nicht gerade das sagen, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging, denn es war mehr als unschön. „bevor diese Anhörung anfängt." Man konnte, durch die sorgfältig ausgewählte Aussprache der Bezeichnung _Anhörung_, erahnen, was er über den Brief und alles, was damit zusammenhing, dachte.

Amanda nickte. „Ja... gut." Eigentlich fand sie im Moment gar nichts gut, aber ihr fiel nichts anderes ein, was sie hätte sagen können.

Snape sah sie noch kurz an, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt getan hatte, entschloss er sich noch einmal anders, drehte sich noch mal zu ihr um, ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Es entging ihm nicht, dass es ihr gerade alles andere als gut ging, doch helfen konnte er ihr nicht. Denn ihm ging es im Grunde genauso, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er es im Moment noch geschickt verbarg.

(A/N: Hihi, süß übrigens von ihm. Mal mitgedacht. - Ja, gell. *GG* *seufz*)

Kurz genoss Amanda noch seine Nähe, bevor sie sich langsam von ihm löste. Würde sie ihm noch länger so nahe sein, würde sie wahrscheinlich wirklich anfangen zu weinen und das wollte sie nicht. Vor allem weil sie vermutete, dass es ihm auch nicht so gut ging. „Danke." Kurz sah sie zu ihm auf. „Zieh Dich besser an, sonst verpasst Du Dumbledore noch."

Er versuchte ein Lächeln - ihr zuliebe - aber über ein leichtes, eher freudloses Anheben der Mundwinkel kam er nicht hinaus. „Wir sehen uns um elf Uhr in der Halle vom Ministerium..." Dann drehte er sich um und ging aus der Küche.

Amanda nickte und sah ihm kurz nach. Ihr war schon bewusst, dass, sollte irgendetwas schief gehen und sie wieder in Askaban landen, Severus auch dort hin musste. Auch wenn es seine Entscheidung gewesen war, für sie zu bürgen, hatte sie nun schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihm das noch einmal antun zu müssen, auch wenn es nicht einmal ihre Schuld war.

Snape ging kurz ins Bad und zog sich dann an. Kurze Zeit später lief er auch schon wieder zur Tür und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Dort angekommen, ging er unverzüglich zu Dumbledores Büro und klopfte, doch es öffnete niemand. Also machte er sich, innerlich nun doch etwas nervöser werdend, auf den Weg zu Minerva McGonagall, um zu sehen, ob der Schulleiter möglicherweise bei ihr weilte, doch auch dort war er nicht. Allerdings erfuhr er von seiner Kollegin, dass Dumbledore heute Morgen gar nicht im Schloss war, sondern terminlich außerhalb zu tun hatte.

Innerlich fluchend, über diese maßlos unpassende Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle und absichtlicher Fallen rauschte Snape Richtung Kerker und in sein Büro. Dort erreichte schließlich auch ihn eine Vorladung vor das Wizengamot.

Ohne den Brief zu lesen, denn er kannte den Inhalt schließlich schon, setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und begann, in etwas gehetzter Schrift, Dumbledore eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Er hoffte, sie würde ihn noch rechtzeitig erreichen, denn die Zeit arbeitete eindeutig gegen Amanda und ihn selbst...

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Amanda geduscht und sich angezogen und versuchte nun, durch Aufräumen die Zeit totzuschlagen. Doch das half nicht, was auch daran liegen konnte, dass eigentlich nichts aufzuräumen war. Es war gerade mal zehn, als sie ihre Wohnung verließ und sich zu Fuß auf den Weg ins Ministerium machte - so hatte sie wenigstens Beschäftigung.

Es war schon halb elf, als Snape den Brief endlich weggeschickt hatte und sich auf den Weg zurück, Richtung Apparationsgrenze, machte.

So langsam fühlte er sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut. Es machte ihn einerseits wütend, dass er Birchs perfiden Plan nicht gleich durchschaut hatte, als sie ihn in der Winkelgasse trafen, andererseits löste der Gedanke an das, was passieren würde, wenn sein Plan aufginge, eine leichte Übelkeit in Snape aus. Er wollte es nicht zu einem festen Gedanken formen, oder beim Namen nennen, aber er hatte im tiefsten Inneren Angst.

Amanda saß auf einer Bank in der Halle des Ministeriums und starrte den Boden vor sich an. Langsam war ihr etwas übel vor Aufregung. Sie wusste nicht genau was auf sie zukam, aber sie ahnte, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte. Die Angst, die ihn ihr aufkommen wollte, konnte sie noch einigermaßen gut verdrängen, auch wenn es nicht dazu reichte, um sich die Menschen um sie herum genauer anzusehen.

Zehn Minuten vor Beginn der Anhörung kam Snape im Ministerium an und steuerte auf Amanda zu. Sein verschlossener, regungsloser Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht seine innere Anspannung und ungute Vorahnung.

Amanda stand auf, als sie Snape sah. „Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?" Ihre Stimme war leise und tonlos.

„Nichts... Minerva hat mir gesagt, er ist außer Haus", antwortete er ruhig, doch er verbarg ihr gegenüber nicht völlig, dass er diese Nachricht eher bedenklich hielt. „Ich habe ihm eine Eule geschrieben und hoffe, dass er entweder gleich im Wizengamot sitzt, wie es sein sollte, oder wenn nicht, dass ihn die Eule nicht zu spät erreicht.

Komm... Wir müssen gehen..."

„Ja... ich weiß." Sie gingen zusammen zum Empfang. „Wäre ich nicht auch so wütend, hätte ich, glaube ich, schon längst einen nervösen Anfall bekommen", murmelte Amanda zu Severus, während sie ihre Zauberstäbe abgaben.

„Wut wird uns jetzt bloß nichts nützen...", entgegnete er ruhig und lakonisch. Dann ging er mit ihr Richtung Gerichtssaal.

„Ein nervöser Anfall auch nicht." Amanda folgte ihm, auch wenn sie innerlich am liebsten kehrt gemacht und alles ignoriert hätte.

„Nein, das auch nicht." Snape wurde immer schweigsamer, je näher sie der schweren Eichentür, die zum Gerichtssaal führte, kamen. Er hatte schon die eine oder andere Befürchtung, was ihn dahinter erwarten würde.

Der Zauberer, der vor dieser schweren Tür stand, erwartete sie scheinbar schon und öffnete langsam die Tür. Jetzt war es wohl zu spät um wegzulaufen, schoss Amanda noch durch den Kopf. Für einen kurzen Moment nahm sie Severus Hand und drückte sie, doch bevor sie jemand im Gerichtssaal sehen konnte, hatte sie sie schon wieder losgelassen.

Snape sah Amanda noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen, als sie seine Hand drückte, dann wandte er sich wieder von ihr ab und ging als erstes durch die Tür in den Gerichtssaal.


	34. Wieder vor Gericht

**Kapitel 34**

**Wieder vor Gericht**

Schon der erste kurze Blick in die Runde bestätigte ihm seinen vorher gehegten, schlimmen Verdacht, dass hier etwas im Gange war, das nichts Gutes für Amanda und ihn verhieß.

Vom Wizengamot waren einige Zauberer gar nicht anwesend, darunter auch Dumbledore.

Snape kannte nicht alle der anwesenden Zauberer von früher, oder der letzten Verhandlung Amandas, doch es schien ihm so, als seien hauptsächlich nur solche Mitglieder präsent, die ihn damals, und Amanda erst vor Kurzem, gerne in Askaban gesehen hätten.

Ademius Birch saß in der ersten Reihe und ihre Blicke begegneten sich für einen Moment. Snape erkannte Genugtuung und eine gewisse Befriedigung in dem seines Gegenübers. Birch schien sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher zu sein und die Ahnung, sich bald im Gefängnis wiederzufinden, wurde bei Snape durch das, was er sah, nur noch verstärkt.

Dennoch blieb er nach außen hin äußerst ruhig und gelassen und ging zielstrebig auf einen der Stühle zu, die mitten im Raum standen und offensichtlich für ihn und Amanda reserviert waren.

Amanda folgte Severus etwas langsamer. Während sie auf ihren Platz zuging, sah sie sich möglichst unauffällig um und auch ihr fiel auf, dass Dumbledore fehlte und das beunruhigte sie nur noch mehr. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie erwartete, fühlte sie sich nicht wesentlich besser, als bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt in diesem Saal. Trotzdem bemühte sie sich, ruhig zu wirken, als sie sich schließlich neben Severus setzte und wartete, dass einer der Richter das Wort ergriff.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann ergriff der Vorsitzende des Wizengamots das Wort und eröffnete die Anhörung.

„Das Wizengamot ist heute zusammengetreten, um noch einmal den Mordfall Brighton zu verhandeln, in dem es nun neue Erkenntnisse gibt. In der letzten Verhandlung wurde Miss Amanda Brown, nicht zuletzt durch die Bürgschaft von Herrn Professor Severus Snape, freigesprochen und der Fall wurde noch einmal einer genauen Prüfung unterzogen.

Mittlerweile sind die Ermittlungen wieder abgeschlossen und der Fall bedarf noch einmal der Verhandlung", schloss er seine Ausführungen und gab anschließend das Wort weiter an seine Kollegen.

Sogleich erhob sich ein junger, groß gewachsener Zauberer neben Birch und ergriff das Wort.

„Meine verehrten Kollegen… Wie wir alle wissen, waren die Beweise, die zum Freispruch dieser Person", er deutete auf Amanda, „geführt haben, äußerst dürftig. Diese Beweislage wurde durch die neuesten Ermittlungen nur noch einmal bestätigt. Es fanden sich keinerlei Beweise, die andere Personen belastet hätten, auch nicht, so wie Professor Snape gemutmaßt hatte, gegen den Sohn Brightons." Er sah Snape kurz mit einem abschätzigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Der quittierte es allerdings nur mit einem kalten Blick und weiterhin regungslosen Miene.

Das war alles solch ein absurdes Puppentheater und er wollte zuerst einmal hören, was Birch und sein Zögling noch so alles einstudiert hatten, um zu ihrem Ziel zu kommen, bevor er sich in irgendeiner Form dazu äußern wollte.

Der junge Zauberer fuhr mit seiner flammenden Hetzrede fort. „Im Gegenteil! Die Beweise gegen Miss Brown haben sich noch verdichtet, denn mittlerweile wissen wir nicht nur, dass in Felonwood Tollkirschengift gefunden wurde, mit dem Brighton bekanntlich getötet wurde, sondern auch, dass Miss Brown eben dieses Geschäft gekauft hat! Außerdem wurde bekannt, dass sie sich mit Professor Snape in einem intimen Verhältnis befindet, was ihn doch als Zeugen und Bürgen recht unglaubwürdig macht, sieht man mal von seiner ohnehin unrühmlichen Vergangenheit ab…" Wieder schenkte er Snape einen verächtlichen Blick. Diesmal verschmälerten sich Snapes Lippen schon minimal, denn langsam machten ihn diese haltlosen Anschuldigungen ziemlich wütend. Es lief wieder einmal auf die gleiche Sache hinaus, wie schon damals, bei der ersten Verhandlung. Sie wollten ihn ans Messer liefern und das auf Kosten von Amanda. Nur diesmal war kein Dumbledore dabei, der ihm helfen konnte… Es war alles ein abgekartetes Spiel – darauf ausgerichtet, dass sie beide verloren.

„Es ist schließlich irgendwo verständlich, dass er, als Liebhaber von Miss Brown, für sie bürgt… Und vielleicht hat er ihr sogar geholfen, Brighton aus dem Weg zu schaffen, um seiner Geliebten die Möglichkeit zu eröffnen, den Laden zu kaufen?! Als Todesser ist er ja vertraut damit, Menschen auf perfide und grausame Weise zu ermorden! Und wie wir wissen, war er sogar schlau genug, unseren hochgeschätzten Albus Dumbledore derart um den Finger zu wickeln, dass dieser für ihn bürgte…"

Birch bemerkte, dass sein junger Freund sich langsam in Rage redete und dass der Vorsitzende nun gerne das Wort einmal an Snape und Amanda weitergegeben hätte, also hielt er ihn dezent am Arm fest, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er sich erst einmal wieder setzen sollte.

Der junge Mann kam diesem Hinweis sofort nach und setzte sich.

„Nun… Sie haben die erneuten Anschuldigungen des Wizengamots gehört", wandte sich der Vorsitzende nun an Amanda und Severus. „Sie haben nun Gelegenheit, dazu Stellung zu nehmen."

Während der Zauberer neben Birch sprach, hatte Amanda Mühe, den Mund geschlossen zu halten. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Die hatten sich da ja eine sehr abenteuerliche Geschichte zusammengesponnen! Eigentlich hatte sie das Bedürfnis aufzustehen und ihm die Meinung zu sagen, aber das wäre natürlich dumm gewesen. Also blieb sie möglichst ungerührt sitzen und ergriff schließlich das Wort, bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte.

„Zunächst einmal zum Tollkirschgift: Felonwood ist ein Geschäft für Zaubertränke, dort werden Sie neben diesem Gift noch etwas fünfzig andere finden, die dreimal so schnell wirken. Immerhin ist es die Aufgabe eines solchen Geschäftes, unter anderem so etwas zu verkaufen, wie Sie sicherlich wissen. Dann zum Kauf des Ladens: Die Brightons kamen auf mich zu und fragten ob ich Felonwood kaufen möchte. Es hat lange gebraucht bis ich mich dafür entschieden habe. Am Besten fragen Sie dort nach, sollten Sie mir nicht glauben. Und was Professor Snape betrifft, würde es mich ernsthaft interessieren, wie Sie den Grad unserer Beziehung beurteilen möchten. Außerdem hat seine Vergangenheit nicht im Geringsten mit seiner Bürgschaft, geschweige denn diesem Prozess, zu tun." Gerne hätte Amanda noch etwas hinzugefügt, aber sie merkte, wie sie langsam immer wütender wurde und so schwieg sie lieber, bevor sie noch etwas Falsches sagen würde.

Snape sah Amanda nur kurz an, als sie zu sprechen begann, dann blickte er jedoch wieder die Reihen der Richter an, nicht ohne Amanda weiter genau zuzuhören. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet noch immer nicht, was in ihm vorging.

Als sie schließlich geendet hatte, schwieg er noch einen Moment und erwiderte Birchs genugtuerischen Blick mit gelassener Kälte, doch dann erhob er sich langsam von seinem Platz, um zu sprechen.

„Im Grunde hat Miss Brown schon gesagt, was ich auch sagen wollte. Trotzdem wiederhole ich es gerne noch einmal in meinen eigenen Worten", begann Snape ruhig zu sprechen und funkelte dabei kurz feindselig in die Richtung von Birch und seinem jungen Zögling.

„Diese vermeintlichen _Beweise_, für eine Schuld von Miss Brown, sind derart bei den Haaren herbeigezogen, dass sich der Verdacht schon sehr aufdrängt, dass hier nur eine alte Fehde auf dem Rücken einer unschuldigen Person ausgetragen wird." Noch immer starrte er Birch mit kaltem Blick an.

„Dafür spricht ja, dass auch diesmal wieder meine Vergangenheit ans Tageslicht gezerrt wird, obwohl sie nicht Gegenstand dieser Verhandlung ist. Korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich mich irre… Es ist eine infame Unterstellung und nebenbei noch völlig aus der Luft gegriffen, dass ich Miss Brown dabei geholfen hätte, Mr. Brighton zu töten. Würde sie so etwas wollen, dann wäre sie auch sehr gut alleine dazu fähig. Jeder Dilletant wäre dazu imstande, sich in einem Geschäft wie Felonwood Atropa belladonna zu besorgen, um damit anschließend jemanden umzubringen. Dazu muss man weder Tränkemeister noch Todesser sein. Was soll also dieses Geschwätz über das, was Sie uns hier zu unterstellen versuchen?" Mit jedem Wort wurde Snapes Stimme eisiger und schneidender, denn diese ganze Sache brachte ihn innerlich sehr in Rage. An welche Idioten war er hier nur geraten und wieso ließ man ihn nicht endlich mit seiner verdammten Vergangenheit in Ruhe?

„Und ganz abgesehen von allem, was ich bis jetzt gesagt habe…" Seine Stimme wurde wieder ruhiger und samtiger, verlor aber nichts von seiner Kälte. „Meines Wissens ist es vor dem geltenden Gesetz völlig irrelevant, ob ein Verwandter, Bekannter, Ehegatte oder ein völlig Fremder für eine Person bürgt. Liegt es dann damit nicht im Widerspruch, wenn Sie meine Bürgschaft als minderwertig betrachten, nur weil ich angeblich ein Verhältnis mit Miss Brown habe, welches Sie nicht einmal beweisen, geschweige denn einzuschätzen wissen?"

Snape machte eine kleine Pause in seiner Rede und taxierte kurz einen Richter nach dem anderen, bevor er zum Schluss seiner Ansprache kam.

„Meiner Meinung nach ist dies hier alles eine einzige Farce, die nur dazu dient, die Rachegelüste einer gewissen Person hier im Raum zu befriedigen. Sie wittert die Gelegenheit, mich endlich nach Askaban schicken zu können und das auf Kosten einer unschuldigen Person. Und praktischerweise ist diesmal auch kein Dumbledore da, der für mich wieder in die Presche springen könnte, habe ich nicht recht, _Mr. Birch_?"

Mit diesen Worten, in denen deutlich eine Provokation lag, setzte sich Snape wieder völlig ruhig und gelassen auf seinen Platz und blickte kalt in die Reihen der Richter. Er hatte gesagt, was er sagen wollte und bereute kein Wort davon. Es war ihm mittlerweile klar geworden, dass es hier nicht mehr um eine Verteidigung ging, denn ihr Urteil war im Grunde schon abgemachte Sache. Die ihnen zugesprochene Redezeit war lediglich noch eine Formalität gewesen. Birch war sich seiner Sache von Anfang an viel zu sicher gewesen, als dass die Entscheidung noch auf der Kippe gestanden hätte. Das hatte er an seinem Blick erkannt.

Auch wenn sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck nicht veränderte, beunruhigte Severus Rede Amanda. Nicht weil sie befürchtete, dass seine Worten einen schlechten Ausgang auf diese Verhandlung haben würden, sondern weil ihr klar wurde, dass er Recht hatte. Sie hatten gar keine Chance, egal was sie sagen würden. Diese Tatsache machte Amanda noch wütender und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends. Doch trotz der Wut wusste sie weder, was sie sagen sollte, noch wie sie einen erneuten Aufenthalt in Askaban verhindern könnte. Mit einem kurzen Blick sah sie Snape an, doch sein Gesicht verriet, natürlich, auch nichts Hilfreiches. Sie würde wohl die nächsten Worte der Richter abwarten müssen.

Dumbledore war gerade wieder auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts, als ihn die Eule von Severus erreichte. Der Inhalt der Nachricht überraschte ihn, denn er wusste nichts von einer Verhandlung, die heute in dieser Sache anberaumt war.

Obwohl er ein Mitglied des Wizengamots war, hatte ihn keinerlei Nachricht erreicht. Das und die Informationen in Snapes Brief machten den Schulleiter schnell nachdenklich und ließen ihn nichts Gutes erahnen. Sogleich machte er sich wieder auf, um einige befreundete Kollegen aufzusuchen, in der Hoffnung, Aufklärung zu bekommen, doch auch sie wussten nichts von einer Anhörung im Fall Brighton.

Aufgebracht machte sich schließlich kurze Zeit später eine Handvoll Zauberer, an deren Spitze Dumbledore, auf ins Ministerium, um dieser dubiosen Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Keiner von ihnen hatte, trotz ihrer Mitgliedschaft im Wizengamot, eine Einladung erhalten und verständlicherweise wollte jeder von ihnen nun wissen, warum dem so war.

Zur gleichen Zeit zogen sich auch die anwesenden Mitglieder des Wizengamots zur Beratung zurück und ließen für kurze Zeit eine wütende Amanda und einen nicht einschätzbaren Snape im Gerichtssaal zurück.


	35. Vertagt

**Kapitel 35**

**Vertagt**

Kaum hatten die Richter den Saal verlassen, erhob sich Amanda und lief unruhig hin und her. Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis irgendetwas zu zerstören, nur um ihrer Wut etwas Luft zu verschaffen. Das war alles so überflüssig und wenn sie noch einmal nach Askaban gehen musste, wegen dieses Falls, war das schon schlimm genug, doch nun auch noch Severus… Das war viel schlimmer. Kurz sah sie Severus an, wusste aber nicht, was sie sagen sollte und schwieg daher erst einmal.

Snapes Gelassenheit war auch nur noch reine und perfekte Fassade, denn er sah dem, was ihm blühte, keineswegs gelassen entgegen. Er wusste, dass er es in Askaban weit schlimmer treffen konnte als Amanda und stand innerlich vor einem kleinen Scherbenhaufen.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er die letzten Wochen wirklich wieder einmal so etwas wie Glück verspürt und erlebt hatte und nun stand alles kurz vor dem Ende, was er sich bis heute schwer erarbeitet hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment sah man seinem Gesicht an, welche Gedanken ihn gerade bewegten, doch es war nur wie ein kurzer Schatten, der darüber huschte, dann war seine Miene auch schon wieder die gleiche Maske wie zuvor.

Im Gegensatz zu Amanda blieb er ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, denn seine ganze Wut hatte sich mittlerweile in Resignation und Selbstvorwurf verwandelt. Er hätte Amanda damals nie verteidigen dürfen, hämmerte es immer wieder in seinem Kopf. (A/N: Autsch... Der Arme... – Ja… *schnief*)

Auch wenn es nur kurz war, sah Amanda doch, was in Snape vorging. Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, denn immerhin war es irgendwie ihr Verschulden, dass er hier saß. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie nur leise. Etwas Besseres und vor allem Passendes fiel ihr einfach nicht ein.

Er sah sie an. Sein Blick verlor sich wie immer in unergründlichen Tiefen und doch hatte er für kurze Zeit etwas Bedauerndes inne. „Nein... Mir tut es leid", entgegnete er ruhig und leise. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen... Ich war Dir keine Hilfe, sondern das Gegenteil."

„Doch Du bist eine große Hilfe. Es ist ja nicht Deine Schuld, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich nicht um Gesetze scheren." Amanda seufzte leise. Es erschien ihr immer noch alles völlig surreal, aber sie befürchtete, dass sich das ganz schnell ändern würde.

Snape wollte gerade noch einmal etwas erwidern, doch es öffneten sich wieder die Türen zur Empore und die Richter kamen aus der Beratung zurück.

Gerade als der Vorsitzende das Urteil verkünden wollte, ging plötzlich die Tür auf, durch die Amanda und Severus anfangs den Saal betreten hatten. Durch sie hindurch schritt ein sichtlich empörter Dumbledore, gefolgt von weiteren fünf Zauberern mittleren und älteren Alters. Alle sahen nicht sonderlich begeistert aus.

Mitten im Raum blieb die kleine Gruppe stehen und der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ergriff sofort das Wort. „Ich denke, dass ich auch im Namen meiner anwesenden Kollegen spreche", er deutete leicht hinter sich, „wenn ich Aufklärung verlange was hier vor sich geht!" Seine Stimme war ruhig und streng und es ging eine Aura von seiner Person aus, die wohl jeden Respekt erheischen ließ, der sich gerade in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe befand.

Amanda drehte sich ein wenig erschrocken zur Tür um und war überrascht und erleichtert, Dumbledore zu sehen, der aufgebrachter war, als Amanda ihn je zuvor erlebt hatte. Vielleicht nahm dieser Tag ja doch noch ein gutes Ende, dachte sie.

Der Vorsitzende des Wizengamots räusperte sich etwas verlegen und blickte kurz zu Birch, doch sein Blick war nicht zu deuten. „Albus, ich dachte, Sie und Ihre Kollegen wären heute verhindert?!"

„So", erwiderte Dumbledore fragend und ließ seinen eisblauen Blick vom Vorsitzenden zu Birch gleiten und wieder zurück. „Nun, wie Sie gerade alle sehen können, sind wir das nicht. Wir haben lediglich keine Einladung zu dieser Zusammenkunft bekommen und dafür würden wir nun gerne den Grund erfahren. Schließlich hat jeder Angeklagte das Recht, vor dem kompletten Wizengamot Anhörung zu finden."

Noch einmal sah der Vorsitzende zu Birch, diesmal mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Dann antwortete er auf des Schulleiters Forderung. „Das kommt mir gerade zum ersten Mal zu Ohren, Albus. Nach meiner Information wurden die Einladungen an die Mitglieder des Wizengamots korrekt versandt und die Antwort ihrerseits war, dass Sie verhindert seien."

„Dann wurde irgendwo gepfuscht", meldete sich ein kleiner dicker Zauberer nun lautstark zu Wort und erschien neben Dumbledore. „Wir haben jedenfalls keine Benachrichtigung erhalten und deshalb muss diese Anhörung vertagt werden, bis dieser unangenehme Vorfall lückenlos aufgeklärt ist!" Das Gemurmel der anderen Zauberer um Dumbledore deutete Zustimmung an.

„Wenn das so ist…" Ergriff der Vorsitzende wieder das Wort und nahm sein Holzhämmerchen zur Hand. „Hiermit vertage ich die Anhörung bis zur Aufklärung der Gründe, die zu dieser Nichtinformation geführt haben, wegen unrechtmäßiger Prozessführung. Die Angeklagte Miss Amanda Brown ist solange in Untersuchungshaft nach Askaban zu bringen, genauso wie ihr Bürge, Herr Professor Severus Snape."

Dann klopfte er auf den Tisch und nahm seine Unterlagen zusammen. „Wir sehen uns im Sitzungszimmer, meine Herren", wandte er sich noch kurz an die Gesamtheit des Wizengamots, denn es war nun auch in seinem Sinn, dieser äußerst peinlichen Sache so schnell wie möglich auf den Grund zu gehen.

Unter leisem Gemurmel packten auch die anderen Zauberer ihre Sachen und folgten dem Vorsitzenden, genauso wie sich alle Zauberer um Dumbledore, ausgenommen ihm selbst, auf den Weg nach draußen machten.

Amanda sah den Vorsitzenden ungläubig hinterher, dann stand sie auf. „Hey! Moment mal! Wieso denn bitte Askaban? Ich kann genauso gut zu Hause bleiben!" Sie sah sich hilfesuchend nach Dumbledore um.

Auch Snape war ruckartig aufgestanden nach diesem Beschluss, doch sagte er nichts, denn es würde ohnehin nichts mehr ändern. Mit starrer Miene sah er noch kurz den Richtern auf der Tribüne zu, wie sie den Raum verließen, dann wandte er sich zu Dumbledore um, der gerade im Begriff war, im die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und etwas zu sagen.

„Albus…", fing er mit gepresster Stimme an, doch dieser unterbrach ihn.

„Ich kann nichts tun, Severus. Nur die Aufklärung so weit beschleunigen, wie es nur geht." In Dumbledores Stimme schwang Bedauern mit. „Hier scheint im Moment einiges nicht so zu laufen, wie es sollte und sei versichert, ich werde der Sache auf den Grund gehen." Er klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter, dann drehte er sich zu Amanda um und lächelte sie ein wenig aufmunternd an.

„Dann kannst Du auch gleich diesem… Birch auf den Zahn fühlen…" Snape unterdrückte eine Tirade von Verwünschungen, bei der Nennung des Richters.

„Das werde ich tun", entgegnete Dumbledore noch. Dann ging auch schon wieder die Tür auf und vier Ministeriumsbeamten kamen in den Saal, um Amanda und den Tränkemeister in Verwahrung zu nehmen.

Die Beamten kamen zielstrebig auf Amanda und Severus zu. Amanda bliebe einfach stehen und wartete darauf, dass sie weggebracht wurde. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn mehr, irgendwelchen Widerstand zuleisten. Das würde nur noch mehr Probleme bringen.

Sie vermied es, Snape anzusehen, denn sie fand noch immer, dass es hauptsächlich ihre Schuld war, dass er nun noch einmal nach Askaban musste, ohne zu wissen, ob er dort je wieder herauskommen würde.

Zwei Beamte fassten Amanda je an einem Arm und führten sie aus dem Gerichtssaal. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würde wieder in einer kalten Zelle in Askaban sitzen, dachte sie, als sie vor Snape den Saal verließ. So ganz wollte sie es noch nicht glauben, wo der Tag so schön hätte werden können.


	36. Askaban

**Kapitel 36**

**Askaban**

Als sie aufwachte, fühlte sich Amanda vollkommen gerädert und noch müder als zuvor. Zwischen diesen kalten, dunklen Mauern schien auch nur einwenig Erholung unmöglich zu sein. Obwohl es draußen sicherlich ein warmer Sommertag war, so war es in ihrer Zelle kalt und feucht. Frierend wickelte sich Amanda etwas fester in den Stoffrest, der wohl mal eine Decke gewesen war und zog die Knie an die Brust. Es waren zwei Tage seit der Anhörung vergangen und inzwischen fragte sie sich immer öfter, ob sie hier je wieder herauskommen würde. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Severus, dem es sicherlich viel schlechter ging als ihr und das schlechte Gewissen wuchs dabei nur noch mehr.

Ein Dementor ging an Amandas Zelle vorbei und für einen kurzen Moment war ihr Kopf ein Wirrwarr aus Alpträumen. Auch wenn sie das schon einmal zwei Wochen überstanden hatte, wurde es nicht besser, sondern von Mal zu Mal schlimmer. Sie konnte nur noch hoffen, dass diese verfluchte Fehde bald ein Ende haben würde.

Snape befand sich ein gutes Stück von Amandas Zelle entfernt. Ihm war das dubiose Vergnügen zuteil geworden, eine Zelle im Hochsicherheitstrakt zu bekommen - dort, wo früher alle gesuchten und gefürchteten Todesser eingesperrt wurden.

Dementsprechend ausgeprägt war dort auch heute noch die Bewachung durch Dementoren, obschon die meisten Insassen mittlerweile längst gestorben, oder verrückt geworden waren, durch die ständige Anwesenheit der hungrigen, verhüllten Kreaturen.

Auch Severus hatte schon mit den Folgen ihrer ständigen Anwesenheit zu kämpfen. Obwohl er erst zwei Tage hier weilte, kamen ihm sein Aufenthalt schon langsam wie eine Ewigkeit und die letzten Wochen wie ein Traum vor.

Zusammengekauert, um nicht zu frieren, saß er in einer Ecke seiner Zelle und fristete ein mehr als trostloses Dasein, welches nur von regelmäßigen, alptraumartigen Déjà-vus unterbrochen wurde – immer dann, wenn ein Dementor vorbeischwebte.

Snape hatte das Gefühl, seine ganze Vergangenheit noch einmal zu erleben. Jedes Mal, wenn wieder eine verhüllte Gestalt in seine Nähe kam, nistete sich eine andere Erinnerung, die er am liebsten vergessen hätte, in seinem Kopf ein und quälte ihn nun wieder.

Wieso musste ihm seine Vergangenheit auch noch heute alles zerstören? Hatte er, aufgrund eines dummen Fehlers in seiner Jugend, kein Glück mehr verdient und musste stattdessen nun ewig dafür büßen, dass er damals so verblendet war und Todesser wurde? Diese Gedanken schossen ihm auch gerade wieder, während eines lichten Momentes, durch den Kopf.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, länger darüber zu philosophieren, denn zwei Minuten später schwebte erneut ein Dementor vorbei und ließ Schmerzensschreie zweier Personen in Snapes Kopf dröhnen, die vor Jahren Opfer seiner Folter wurden… Eine weitere Erinnerung, die er schon fast vergessen hatte und die nun wieder völlig aufzuleben begann.

Dumbledore hingegen hielt sich den überwiegenden Teil der letzten zwei Tage im Ministerium auf und versuchte, sein Versprechen, dass er Severus gegeben hatte, einzuhalten.

Er ließ seine Kontakte spielen und setzte alle Hebel in Bewegung, um möglichst schnell Licht in diese dubiose Verhandlungssache zu bekommen. Unterstützt wurde er durch seine Kollegen, die auch ein Interesse daran hatten, zu erfahren, warum sie nicht zur Anhörung geladen worden waren.

Langsam rappelte sich Amanda auf, ging hinüber zu der kleinen Fensteröffnung und versuchte den Himmel zu sehen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, auch nur ein kleines Stück Blau zu erhaschen. Die Wände waren einfach zu dick und das Fenster zu hoch. Leise seufzte sie und ging unruhig in ihrer Zelle umher. Welch böse Ironie des Schicksals es doch war… Kaum hatte sie mit dem Tod Brightons und dem darauf folgenden Gefängnisaufenthalt abgeschlossen, war sie schon wieder hier. Sollte die Nachricht ihrer zweiten Verhaftung in die Öffentlichkeit geraten und sie dann je wieder herauskommen, würde es ihr nachher noch den letzten Kunden von Felonwood kosten. Was wohl ihre Familie dachte? Ihre Mutter würde wohl sicher zufrieden sein, während ihr Vater und Bruder wohl besorgt waren. Vielleicht würde man ihnen ja diesmal wieder erlauben, sie zu besuchen.

Und was war wohl mit Alan? So ganz sicher war sich Amanda nicht. Auch wenn er nicht ganz zufrieden mit seine Arbeit war, so brachte er dem Ministerium schon viel Vertrauen entgegen. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich auch nicht nur um sie Sorgen… Das erinnerte Amanda wieder daran, was sie Alan noch unbedingt sagen musste und sie hoffte, dass die Presse nicht zuviel mitbekam.

Erneut seufzte sie und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Eigentlich war die Hilflosigkeit das Schlimmste. Immer darauf hoffen zu müssen, dass jemand anders, da draußen, alles wieder richten und dafür sorgen würde, dass sie bald wieder frei sein würde - und mit ihr Severus.

Die hintergangenen Zauberer des Wizengamots und vor allem Dumbledore waren indes hin und her gerissen zwischen der Freude, zwei unschuldige Personen nicht mehr viel länger in Askaban festhalten zu müssen und den schockierenden Tatsachen der ganzen Hintergründe dieses Falls.

Der Vorsitzende des Wizengamots hatte wohl wirklich keine Ahnung von dem gehabt, was tatsächlich im Verborgenen, hinter seinem Rücken, vor sich ging.

Und Birch hatte wohl tatsächlich die Absicht gehabt, sich nach so langer Zeit nun doch noch die Genugtuung zu verschaffen, Snape nach Askaban zu schicken. Dass dafür Amanda, die mit ziemlicher Sicherheit unschuldig war, unrechtmäßig verurteilt werden musste, störte ihn dabei offensichtlich wenig. Mithilfe seiner guten Kontakte innerhalb des Ministeriums hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, Beweise zu vernichten oder zu verfälschen und die Post an einige Mitglieder des Wizengamots zurückzuhalten, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Kaum war diese Sache so langsam ans Licht gekommen und dem Vorsitzenden, sowie dem Zaubereiminister unterbreitet worden, kam es schon zu ersten Suspendierungen und Entlassungen. Birch war allerdings, aufgrund seines Einflusses einer der Letzten, die gehen mussten.

Natürlich blieb es in einem Fall dieser Tragweite nicht nur bei den Entlassungen. Die Beteiligten wurden alle vorsorglich in Gewahrsam genommen, um sie später wegen Justizbetrug und anderer Dinge der Gerichtsbarkeit vorführen zu können.

Die ganzen Nachforschungen, sowie die Berufung neuer Mitglieder ins Wizengamot, beanspruchten natürlich, auch bei aller gebotenen Eile, einige Tage.

Doch nach knapp einer Woche war es dem neu gebildeten Wizengamot unter Leitung des alten Vorsitzenden möglich, den Prozess um Amanda und Snape neu zu verhandeln und aufzurollen.

Ganz sicher war Amanda sich nicht, wie viel Zeit seit dem Verhandlungstag nun schon vergangen war. In Askaban verlor der normale Tagesrhythmus zu schnell an Bedeutung. Aber wahrscheinlich waren es fünf oder sechs Tage, auch wenn es ihr sehr viel länger vorkam. Es beunruhigte sie langsam, dass die ganze Zeit noch niemand bei ihr gewesen war, um ihr mitzuteilen, wie und wann es nun weiter ging.

Das war schon seltsam, obwohl da im Ministerium wohl etwas ziemlich im Argen liegen musste, wenn jemand wie Birch eine Gerichtsverhandlung so sehr nach seinem Sinn umlenken hatte können. Amanda hoffte einfach, dass sich alles möglichst schnell als die große Verschwörung auftun würde, die es allem Anschein nach war.

Auch wenn sie sich müde und ausgelaugt fühlte, ging es ihr noch recht gut. Vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass sie sich dauernd vor Augen führte, wie es wohl Snape ging und dass sie im Vergleich zu ihm gar keinen Grund hatte, sich schlecht zu fühlen.

Eine Weile sinnierte sie noch vor sich hin, bis plötzlich jemand ihre Tür öffnete. Es war ein Ministeriumszauberer, der sie aufforderte, mitzukommen. Überrascht folgte Amanda seiner Aufforderung und fragte sich, was nun passieren würde.

Auch als sie schließlich vor der großen, schweren Tür standen, die ins Freie führte, beantwortete der Zauberer neben ihr diese Frage nicht.

Plötzlich hörte Amanda die Schritte weiterer Personen näher kommen und drehte sich um. Sie sah Snape, in Begleitung zweier Männer auf sich zu kommen. (A/N: Hehe. Die Hochsicherheitseskorte. *GG*) Auch wenn sie sich bemühte, konnte Amanda ihre Gefühle zwischen Mitleid und Schrecken nicht ganz verbergen. Severus hatte jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht verloren und seine Augen waren leerer und ausdrucksloser als sonst. Lange konnte sie ihn jedoch nicht ansehen denn der Mann neben ihr schob sie am Arm gepackt vorwärts.

Immerhin wusste sie nun was los war: Die Gerichtsverhandlung stand an.

Das Eintreffen der beiden Ministeriumsbeamten und das Öffnen seiner Zellentür nahm Snape nur durch einen dumpfen Schleier wahr, denn kurz vorher hatten noch zwei Dementoren kurz nacheinander seine Zelle passiert und ihm wieder eine alptraumartige Erinnerung nach der anderen aufgezwungen.

Die Aufforderung des einen Beamten, aufzustehen und mitzukommen, riss Snape wieder etwas aus seiner Lethargie und klärte seine Sinne wieder soweit auf, als dass er sich die Frage stellen konnte, wohin sie ihn bringen würden.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Tage er nun schon hier in dieser Zelle verharrt hatte, aber es war schon zu viele gewesen, als dass er noch daran glauben konnte, dass Dumbledore mit seinem Versuch, ihn erneut aus Askaban zu retten, Erfolg haben würde.

Seine Gedanken kreisten in den wenigen stillen, dementorfreien Momenten immer wieder um die gleichen Themen: Amanda und sein offensichtlich verpfuschtes Leben.

Auch wenn er sich schon so langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, den Rest seiner Tage im Gefängnis zu verbringen, so hoffte er doch immer noch, dass es wenigstens für Amanda noch eine Chance geben würde, wieder freizukommen.

Von den beiden Ministeriumsbeamten flankiert, ging er den Gang entlang und mit jedem Schritt spürte er, wie ein wenig der inneren Beklemmung, die durch die permanente, hohe Bewachung durch Dementoren ausgelöst wurde, von ihm abfiel.

Sein Geist wachte so langsam wieder aus der lähmenden Lethargie auf und damit verbunden spürte Snape erst so richtig, wie schlecht er sich eigentlich fühlte. Er fühlte sich alt - alt und verbraucht. (A/N: *schnief*)

Doch so schnell wie sein Verstand den Zustand seines Körpers erfasst hatte, so schnell war er auch schon wieder bei den beiden zentralen Themen der letzten Tage. Er fragte sich, wo Amanda war und wie es ihr ging. Vielleicht war sie auch schon gar nicht mehr hier und er würde nur in eine andere Zelle verlegt werden? Oder Birch wollte ihn noch einmal so richtig durch die Mangel nehmen, bevor er für immer in den Tiefen von Askaban verschwand…

Als sie jedoch noch eine Biegung der vielen Gänge hinter sich gelassen hatten, wurden einige der Fragen, die Snape gerade noch beschäftigt hatten, beantwortet.

Er sah sich Amanda gegenüber, die in Begleitung eines weiteren Ministeriumsbeamten war. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich nun über das Wiedersehen freuen oder trauern sollte. Er hatte gehofft, sie wäre schon längst wieder aus Askaban entlassen worden, doch dem schien nicht so gewesen zu sein. Dennoch… Er war froh und erleichtert, dass sie wenigstens einigermaßen wohlauf schien. Dass er selbst aussah wie ein Gespenst, war ihm nicht bewusst, auch wenn er sich nicht besonders gut fühlte.

Als er fast bei ihr war, versuchte er sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu begrüßen, doch es gelang ihm nichts, das auch annähernd nach dieser Gefühlsregung aussah. Lediglich seine Mundwinkel zuckten etwas nach oben, wodurch sich seine Lippen ein wenig verschmälerten, was schlussendlich eher nach einem kurzen, verbitterten Zusammenpressen der Lippen aussah, als nach einer freundlichen Geste.

Auch sein Blick konnte momentan nichts als Leere preisgeben. Noch zu nahe waren all die Gedanken, die ihn in der Gefängniszelle gequält hatten.

Die Beamten ließen ihnen keine Zeit sich zu begrüßen oder zu unterhalten. Sobald sie alle beisammen waren, wurden sie nach draußen und von dort weiter ins Ministerium und in den Verhandlungssaal gebracht. Als sie ankamen, schien alles nur noch auf sie zu warten.

Snape sah sich kurz um. Die Ränge waren diesmal gefüllt mit Mitgliedern des Wizengamots, wovon etwa ein halbes Duzend neu berufen schien, denn er hatte sie noch nie zuvor hier gesehen. Auch Dumbledore saß unter ihnen.

Nun war es also doch noch wahr geworden, an was er kaum noch geglaubt hatte, dachte sich Snape. Dumbledore hatte Wort gehalten. Jetzt war nur noch zu hoffen, dass seine Nachforschungen positive Ergebnisse in Bezug auf ihn und Amanda gebracht hatten.


	37. Erneute Verhandlung

**Kapitel 37**

**Erneute Verhandlung**

Auf dem Weg in den Gerichtssaal hatte Amanda keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Snape zu reden, oder die Möglichkeit, sich ein größeres Bild über seinen Zustand zu machen. Schließlich setzte sich Amanda auf einen der beiden Stühle in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie sah hinauf zu den Richtern und war zwar beruhigt, Dumbledore zu sehen, aber die vielen neuen Gesichter irritierten sie ein wenig. Aber immerhin war dieser Birch nicht da. Kurz sah sie Snape, der inzwischen neben ihr saß, von der Seite an, doch immer noch verriet sein Gesicht nichts außer Erschöpfung und Leere.

Als sie beide saßen, begann sogleich die Verhandlung. Der Vorsitzende hielt seine Eingangsrede und erteilte danach seinen Zaubererkollegen das Wort.

Ein kleiner, dicker Zauberer, der sich zuvor schon öfter als Sympathisant Dumbledores hervorgetan hatte, meldete sich als erstes zu Wort.

„Wie wir alle wissen, lief bei den letzten Verhandlungen einiges schief und ich denke, ich spreche im Namen aller, vor allem auch im Namen der Angeklagten, wenn ich sage, dass dies hoffentlich nicht noch einmal passiert. Die _Beweise_, welche Mr. Birch und seine Kollegen vor gut einer Woche in dieser Verhandlungssache vorgebracht hatten, waren entweder gefälscht oder irrelevant und hätten nicht als Beweise, die eine Verurteilung rechtfertigen, betrachtet werden dürfen. Deshalb beantrage ich hiermit eine offene Beweisführung, die den beiden Angeklagten die Möglichkeit gibt, alle Zeugen dieses Mordfalls mit eigenen Ohren zu hören und mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, um erneuter Beweisverfälschung vorzubeugen!"

Nach dieser kurzen Ansprache setzte sich der kleine Zauberer wieder und wechselte kurz ein paar geflüsterte Worte mit seinem Nachbarn Dumbledore. Dieser nickte nur kurz und bedächtig und blickte kurz Snape an. Danach lauschte er wieder dem Vorsitzenden, der dem Antrag gerade Statt gab.

Severus fing Dumbledores Blick nicht auf. Er hörte zwar jedem einzelnen Wort, welches gesprochen wurde, zu, doch ging sein Blick beständig ins Leere.

Er fühlte sich selbst innerlich seltsam leer und es fiel im schwer, seine Gedanken bei der Sache zu behalten und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was gerade um ihn herum geschah.

Immer wieder tauchten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf, die er am liebsten für immer irgendwo eingeschlossen hätte und lenkten ihn ab.

Askaban hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, körperlich wie auch seelisch. Snape fühlte sich gerade kraftloser denn je und trotz der erneuten Verhandlung umfing Hoffnungslosigkeit seine Seele. Er stand vor einem Scherbenhaufen – mit oder ohne Freispruch. (A/N: *hüüül*-*schnief*)

Es beruhigte Amanda, dass die Verhandlung diesmal scheinbar allen Vorschriften entsprechen sollte und sie den Zeugen zuhören konnten.

Zunächst wurden die Brightons nacheinander befragt und bestätigten unter anderem jeweils, dass es ihr Wunsch gewesen sei, Felonwood an Amanda zu verkaufen. Als letzter aus der Familie wurde Marvin Brighton befragt, den Amanda für den wirklichen Mörder hielt und widersprach den Aussagen seiner übrigen Familie. Wie Amanda fand, war das schon verdächtig genug, denn immerhin war in diesem Fall schon gegen ihn ermittelt worden.

Der nächste Zeuge, der aufgerufen wurde, überraschte sie. Es war Steven McLane.

Er betrat den großen Saal, setzte sich ganz ruhig auf den Stuhl für die Zeugen und lächelte Amanda zuversichtlich an. Sie konnte das Lächeln nicht wirklich erwidern, denn im Moment interessierte sie viel mehr, was er zu sagen hatte.

Steven berichtete über Amandas anfängliche Unentschlossenheit, ihre Zweifel und wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sie sich entschieden hatte, Felonwood zu kaufen. Doch lange konnte Amanda ihm nicht folgen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Nach Askaban und zu Severus, der neben ihr saß und bei dem sie nicht wusste, wie es ihm ging. Außerdem grübelte sie noch darüber nach, wer sonst noch als Zeuge auftreten könnte. Erst als Steven sich erhob und den Zeugenstuhl verließ, richtete Amanda ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das, was um sie herum geschah.

Der Vorsitzende forderte Mr. McLane auf, sich auf einen Platz neben die Brightons zu setzen, um sich für mögliche, weitere Fragen bereitzuhalten. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Zauberer an der Tür zu. „Rufen Sie doch bitte Mr. Riley herein."

Amanda erschrak diesmal etwas. Was sollte denn Alan hier?! Als er den Raum betrat, drehte sie sich kurz zu ihm um. Die Umgebung schien ihm nicht sehr zu behagen. Langsam setzte er sich auf den Zeugenstuhl und sah zu Amanda und Snape herüber, doch dann begann seine Befragung und der wandte sich dem vorsitzenden Richter zu.

„Mr. Riley, ist es richtig, dass Sie mit Miss Brown befreundet sind?"

Alan nickte. „Ja, seit etwa drei Jahren."

„Was haben Sie gedacht, als Sie hörten, dass sie des Mordes an ihrem Chef verdächtigt wird?"

„Mir war sofort klar, dass es sich um einen schrecklichen Irrtum handeln muss, denn so etwas würde sie nie tun, vor allem nicht wegen so einer Kleinigkeit, wie zu langen Arbeitszeiten."

Der Vorsitzende nickte und wandte sich dann an die ihn umgebenden Richter. „Wenn die Herren noch Fragen an den Zeugen haben…"

Ein Richter mittleren Alters, der sonst nicht viel gesagt hatte, erhob sich und richtete das Wort an Alan. „Was wissen Sie über die Beziehung zwischen Miss Brown und Professor Snape?"

Innerlich fluchte Amanda. Warum denn gerade diese Frage? Hoffentlich kam sie auch dieses Mal noch um die Wahrheit herum.

Alan war sichtlich überrascht. „Nun, also… Sie hatten wegen einigen geschäftlichen Dingen hin und wieder Streit. Sonderlich gut haben sie sich nicht verstanden. Dass Professor Snape für Amanda gebürgt hat, hat mich selbst ziemlich überrascht."

Der Richter runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich?!" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Was meinen Sie dazu Miss Brown?"

Amanda versuchte Alans fragendem Blick auszuweichen und suchte gleichzeitig nach einer passenden Antwort. „Also… Ich finde noch immer, dass es kein Grund gibt, in dieser Verhandlung darüber zu reden."

Diesmal nickte der Richter und wandte sich dann Snape zu. „Und was sagen Sie dazu?"

Die Tatsache, dass nun nacheinander Zeugen befragt wurden, die Snape persönlich kannte, riss ihn etwas aus seiner Lethargie. Er lenkte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit verstärkt auf McLane und anschließend auf Alan, dessen Escheinen ihn, wenn auch nicht sichtbar, auch überraschte.

Snape richtete sich etwas auf, als das Gespräch auf die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Amanda kam. Er hob eine Augenbraue leicht an und fragte sich, was diese Frage nun sollte, doch dann wurde er schon angesprochen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was alles andere, was über die Tatsache hinausgeht, dass ich für Miss Brown gebürgt habe, hier von Belang wäre…", entgegnete er nur ruhig und kalt, während er dem Richter ausdruckslos in die Augen sah.

Der Vorsitzende hatte den Eindruck, dass sie diese Befragung nicht weiterbringen würde, also warf er ein: „Meine Herren… Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen an Mr. Riley?"

Nachdem keiner der Wizengamot- Mitglieder die Stimme erhob, bat er Alan, sich neben Mr. McLane zu setzen.

Als Alan Platz genommen hatte, hatte er Zeit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er war erschrocken gewesen, als er Amanda und Snape gesehen hatte, wobei ihn Snapes Anblick mehr schockierte. Man sah ihm die Zeit in Askaban nur zu deutlich an. Die Frage über die Beziehung der beiden verwunderte Alan aber beinahe noch mehr. Was sollte diese seltsame Frage mit den noch seltsameren Antworten? Unter normalen Umständen hätte er geglaubt, dass sie ein Verhältnis hatten, aber das hätte Amanda ihm sicherlich erzählt und vor allem hatten sich die beiden doch immer nur gestritten! Noch immer leicht verwirrt saß er neben McLane, um die restliche Verhandlung abzuwarten.

Plötzlich beugte sich aber Mr. McLane etwas zu ihm und meinte sehr leise: „Ich versteh gar nicht, wieso sie so ein Geheimnis daraus machen…" (Autsch! *GG* - Jo, wenn dann richtig - Hehe. *G*)

Alan sah erst ihn überrascht an und dann hinüber zu Amanda, die scheinbar gerade einem neuen, ihm unbekannten Zeugen zuhörte. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein…

Nach Snapes Antwort war Amanda, zumindest was Alan betraf, etwas ruhiger. So konnte er höchstens etwas ahnen. Gerade wurde irgendein Gutachter befragt, dessen Sinn sie noch nicht so ganz verstanden hatte und je länger die Verhandlung dauerte, desto schwerer fiel es ihr dem Gesagten zu folgen. Kurz sah sie zu Snape neben ihr. Ihm schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen. Sie seufzte sehr leise. Irgendwie war das doch alles ihre Schuld.

Keine halbe Stunde später waren dann auch alle Zeugen befragt und die Mitglieder des Wizengamots zogen sich zur Beratung zurück.

Snape seufzte leise und kaum hörbar. Er fühlte sich müde und wünschte sich gerade nur noch, sobald als möglich wieder alleine sein zu können. Dieses ganze Gerede empfand er gerade als mehr als anstrengend und die düsteren Gedanken aus Askaban quälten ihn noch immer.

Deshalb verspürte er auch keinerlei Nervosität, als das Wizengamot sich zur Beratung zurückzog und sie alleine, zusammen mit den Zeugen, auf ihre Rückkehr warteten. Er saß weiterhin regungslos und ruhig auf seinem Stuhl. Eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht.

Amanda ertrug die Ungewissheit nicht länger und sehnte eine Entscheidung herbei. Auch wenn sie noch immer fand, dass die Richter sie, mit all den Argumenten die für sie sprachen, gar nicht schuldig sprechen konnten, zweifelt sie dennoch. Dafür hatte sie einfach in dieser kurzen Zeit zu schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem Ministerium gemacht. Amanda starrte den Boden zu ihren Füßen an und versuchte an möglichst wenig zu denken. Trotzdem schlichen sich Gedanken darüber ein, wie es sein würde, freigesprochen zu werden und nach Hause gehen zu dürfen. So ganz konnte sie sich das noch nicht vorstellen. Zwar war sie diesmal nicht solange in Askaban gewesen, wie schon einmal, aber dennoch war die Vorstellung, wieder frei zu sein, surrealer als damals. Auch hatte sie keine Ahnung wie es nun mit Snape weiter gehen sollte. Doch zu weiteren Gedanken über dieses Thema kam Amanda gar nicht, denn die Zauberer des Wizengamots betraten wieder den Saal.

Während sich die anderen Richter setzten, blieb der Vorsitzende gleich stehen und begann die Ergebnisse der Beratung vorzutragen. Zunächst begann er mit dem Bericht über den Tathergang und kam anschließend auf Amanda zu sprechen. „Miss Brown hatte als Angestellte zu Mr. Brighton kein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis und wie uns berichtet wurde, hatten sie auch des Öfteren Streit. Da sie nun Felonwood gekauft hat, liegt der Schluss eines Tatmotivs sehr nah. Doch ist sie in diesem Fall nicht die einzige Verdächtige. Auch Mr. Brightons Sohn Marvin ist verdächtig, da er seinen Vater vermutlich als Letzter lebend gesehen und ihn ungewöhnlicherweise am Tattag besucht hat.

Die Ermittlungen haben nun ergeben, dass das Gift, mit dem Mr. Brighton getötet wurde, mit der Nahrung aufgenommen wurde. Laut der Kundin, die ebenfalls noch bei Felonwood war, als Miss Brown das Geschäft verließ, hatte Mr. Brighton Jr. einen Kuchen bei sich. Nähere Ermittlungen haben allerdings ergeben, dass dieser gekauft wurde... Um wieder zu Miss Brown zurückzukehren: Aus den Aussagen der Zeugen lässt sich erkennen, dass Miss Brown durchaus kundig auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke ist, wodurch es nahe liegt, dass sie keine Tollkirsche für einen Mord verwendet hätte und dass diese bei Felonwood gefunden wurde, ist bei einem Geschäft für Zaubertrankzutaten natürlich nicht ungewöhnlich. Ein weiteres wichtiges Argument ist, dass die Brightons an Miss Brown herangetreten sind, als es um den Verkauf des Geschäftes ging…"

Amanda kam es so vor, als würde der Richter diese ganzen Ausführungen endlos lange fortführen. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr folgen und brauchte dringend eine Entscheidung. Doch schließlich fand der Vorsitzende Richter ein Ende. „Aufgrund der dargelegten Tatsachen, sind weitere Ermittlungen oder eine Verurteilung von Amanda Brown nicht gerechtfertigt. Sie und ihr Bürge Severus Snape werden hiermit freigesprochen. Gegen das Urteil kann innerhalb von zwei Wochen ein begründeter Widerspruch eingelegt werden."

Zwar hörte Amanda die Worte, aber so ganz kamen sie nicht bei ihr an. War sie wirklich frei? Ohne Bürge, einfach so? Vielleicht fand das alles nun endlich ein Ende! Sie musste das alles erst einmal einen Moment sacken lassen und blieb ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen, während die Richter, genauso wie die Zeugen, langsam den Saal verließen.

Es war ein schweres Stück Arbeit gewesen und Dumbledore war schlussendlich zufrieden mit dem Ausgang der Verhandlung. Nachdem der Vorsitzende geschlossen hatte, stand er gleich darauf auf, schüttelte noch ein paar Hände und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, zu Severus und Amanda.

Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie schlecht Askaban seinem Schützling bekommen war und er hoffte, dass er sich davon relativ schnell wieder erholen würde.

Snape saß ruhig und regungslos da, als der Vorsitzende seinen Sermon über die Schuldfrage vortrug. Das weder er noch Amanda Schuld an Brightons Tod hatten, war ihm ohnehin von Anfang an klar gewesen.

Das finale Urteil nahm er mit der gleichen Beteiligung hin, wie schon die ganze Verhandlung. Kannte man ihn, sah man ihm an, dass es nicht kaltes Kalkül war, was ihn dieses Mal so gelassen wirken ließ. Es war stattdessen Müdigkeit und eine gewisse Art von Resignation.

Kaum drang es zu ihm durch, dass er endlich gehen konnte, erhob er sich auch schon langsam aus seinem Stuhl und wäre er heute in Weiß, nicht wie immer völlig in Schwarz gekleidet gewesen, hätte man ihn ohne weiteres für ein Gespenst halten können. (A/N: Oh man, der arme… - Ja… *seufz*)

Amanda stand ebenfalls auf und sah Severus an. Zwar konnte sie ihn nur von der Seite sehen, aber sie fand dass er noch blasser aussah als zu Beginn der Verhandlung. Sie berührte seinen Arm, aber nur kurz, weil Alan und Dumbledore gleichzeitig auf sie zukamen. Alan strahlte sie an. „Oh ich bin so erleichtert! Bei Dir alles in Ordnung?", wollte er von Amanda wissen. Doch die nickte nur und sprach Dumbledore an. „Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore. Ohne Sie wäre das sicherlich nicht so gut ausgegangen." Ihre Stimme war leiser, als sie selbst erwartet hatte.

Als ihn Amanda berührte, sah Severus kurz zu ihr hin. Sein Blick zeigte nicht viel mehr als schwarze Leere und Erschöpfung.

Auch er sah Dumbledore und Alan kommen, doch er hatte keinerlei Interesse, sich jetzt noch mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Sein einziges Ziel war nur noch von hier zu verschwinden und das so schnell als möglich. So nutzte er die Gelegenheit, als Dumbledore noch von Amanda angesprochen wurde, und ging direkten Weges durch die Tür des Gerichtssaals nach draußen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, in seine Kerker.

Amanda sah Severus kurz nach. Zwar konnte sie sein schnelles Gehen verstehen, doch verringerte es ihre Sorge um ihn nicht. Jemand sprach sie an und als sie sich wieder umdrehte, erkannte sie, dass es wiederum Alan war. „Komm ich begleite Dich nach Hause." Amanda nickte nur und folgte ihm schließlich aus dem Gerichtssaal.


	38. Die Tage nach Askaban

**Kapitel 38**

**Die Tage nach Askaban**

Als Amanda nach Hause kam war es kurz nach sieben. Den ganzen Tag war sie im Felonwood gewesen. Einmal, weil sie noch unbedingt vor Schulbeginn eröffnen wollte und dafür nur noch drei Tage Zeit hatte, und zum Zweiten, weil sie so keine Zeit hatte, über Askaban nachzudenken. Die Verhandlung und ihre Freilassung waren erst zwei Tage her und bis jetzt hatte sie es noch nicht gewagt, sich bei Severus zu melden. Er sollte den ersten Schritt machen und Amanda hoffte, dass sie darauf nicht ewig warten musste.

Heute Abend allerdings, würde sie erst einmal Alan einiges erklären müssen und sie befürchtete, dass er nicht sonderlich begeistert sein würde. Doch zunächst verlief der Abend ruhig und entspannt. Sie aßen zusammen und Alan erzählte Amanda wenigstens fünfmal, wie froh er doch wäre, dass sie wieder frei war.

Amanda machte gerade eine Flasche Wein auf und irgendwie schien ihr nun der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen zu sein, ihm einiges zu erklären. Nachdem sie sich und Alan etwas eingeschenkt hatte, versuchte sie, einen möglichst geschickten Anfang zu finden. „Alan, ich muss Dir etwas erzählen…"

Amanda machte eine kurze Pause, in der ihr Gegenüber sie nur fragend ansah.

„Ich hätte Dir das schon vor Wochen sagen sollen, aber erst habe ich mich nicht getraut und dann… dann gab es irgendwie nicht den richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür."

„Jetzt mach ich mir aber langsam Sorgen. Du bist doch nicht schwanger oder?!" Über diese Befürchtung musste Amanda dann doch etwas lachen. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Also nicht dass ich davon wüsste, aber…" Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Aber ich bin mit Snape zusammen. (A/N: Hört sich komisch an, wenn man es mal so deutlich schreibt – Ja *lachweg* Omg… *GG*) Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte es Dir früher sagen sollen. Damals in der Winkelgasse, oder vorgestern, oder…" Amanda schwieg abrupt und blickte auf den Boden.

Irgendwie hatte Alan es ja schon vermutet, dafür waren die Zeichen doch zu deutlich gewesen. Aber eigentlich hatte er es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen können und eine gewisse Enttäuschung ließ sich nicht verschweigen, doch zunächst nickte er nur.

Als er nur so dasaß und schwieg, sah Amanda ihn wieder an. „Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich hab das ja nicht vorsätzlich gemacht, um Dich zu ärgern… Es ist einfach… passiert."

Jetzt sah Alan sie an. „Nicht vorsätzlich? Also um etwas so gekonnt zu verschweigen, bedarf es schon eines Vorsatzes."

„Das meinte ich eigentlich gar nicht." „Nicht? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich aus Eifersucht auf die böse wäre, oder?"

Amanda sah ihn an. „Doch das hatte ich eigentlich befürchtet." Alan schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, also deswegen sicher nicht. Ich bin nur enttäuscht, dass Du es mir solange verschwiegen hast."

Amanda nickte und auch wenn es nicht in den großen Streit ausgeartet war, den sie befürchtet hatte, war die Stimmung den restlichen Abend über trotzdem sehr viel kühler als gewöhnlich.

Snape hatte seine Kerker, nachdem er sie vor zwei Tagen wieder betreten hatte, nicht mehr verlassen. Nicht einmal zum Essen traf er sich mit seinen Kollegen, die mittlerweile wieder alle aus dem Sommerferien zurückgekehrt waren, in der großen Halle.

Stattdessen aß er alleine in seinem Büro, oder in seinen privaten Gemächern. Er war noch immer blasser als sonst und der, der ihn kannte, wusste, dass er sich noch immer schlecht fühlte.

Die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachte er damit, den sich nähernden Schulbeginn vorzubereiten, oder irgendwelche Tränke zu brauchen, nur damit er irgendwie von seinem eigentlichen Problem abgelenkt war. Selbst nachts arbeitete er, denn der Schlaf brachte nur wieder die unliebsamen Bilder mit sich, die Askaban wieder hervorgerufen hatte.

An Amanda versuchte Snape genauso wenig zu denken, wie an seinen erneuten Aufenthalt im Zauberergefängnis. Er fühlte sich schuldig an dem, was passiert war. Noch immer machte er sich Vorwürfe, für sie gebürgt zu haben und der Gedanke, dass nun wohl alles dahin war, quälte ihn zusätzlich. Er fühlte sich, als stünde er wieder am gleichen Punkt wie vor einigen Jahren, als er durch Dumbledores Bürge frei kam und als Todesser Fuß in einer Gesellschaft fassen musste, die seinesgleichen nur verachtete und es im Grunde auch noch heute tat.

Leise seufzend setzte sich Snape in einen Sessel am Kamin und starrte ein wenig vor sich hin. Er fühlte sich furchtbar müde, doch er wollte nicht schlafen. Nicht ohne einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf…

Noch bevor er diesen Gedanken richtig zu Ende gebracht hatte, klopfte es an der Bürotür. Der Besucher wartete erst gar nicht Snapes Bitte einzutreten ab, sondern öffnete gleich darauf die Tür. Es war Dumbledore.

„Severus… Wieso kommst Du nicht hoch in die Halle und isst mit uns?" Der Schulleiter schloss die Tür und trat zu Snape an den Kamin. „Du siehst blass und müde aus… Wann hast Du das letzte Mal geschlafen, Severus?" Er sah ihn besorgt über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Albus…", murmelte Snape nur missmutig und leise. Er hatte keine Lust auf Gesellschaft und auch kein Interesse daran, mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen.

Dumbledore seufzte leise. Er wusste genau, dass sein Schützling nicht reden wollte, doch genauso gut wusste er, dass er reden musste, damit es ihm wieder besser ging.

„Severus… Du solltest mit jemandem reden… Du weißt selbst, dass es falsch ist, wenn du es nicht tust", riet er ihm freundlich und ruhig.

„Ich will nicht reden, Albus. Ich will nur meine Ruhe! Jedenfalls so lange, bis hier ohnehin wieder alles mit nervenden Schülern gefüllt ist!"

„Vielleicht hilft es Dir ja auch, wenn Du mit jemandem anderen darüber sprichst – nicht mit mir. Du hast Dich doch mit Miss Brown in letzter Zeit sehr gut verstanden, Severus… Und sie hat miterlebt, was Du die letzten zwei Wochen erlebt hast", entgegnete der Schulleiter ruhig, ohne auf Snapes ungehaltene Worte einzugehen.

Snape schnaubte, denn er wurde langsam wütend. „Ich will mit überhaupt niemandem darüber reden Albus!" Er stand aus seinem Sessel auf und funkelte ihn an. „Und keiner hat miterlebt, was ich die letzten zwei Wochen erlebt habe! Keiner! Nicht einmal Miss Brown! Und jetzt verschwinde! Ich will hier bis Montag niemanden mehr sehen!"

Snape bebte. Er wusste, in dem Moment, als er es ausgesprochen hatte, dass er vor allem Dumbledore gerade sehr viel Unrecht getan hatte. Es war undankbar, so mit ihm zu reden, denn keiner hatte je soviel für ihn getan, wie der Schulleiter. Trotzdem hatte er es gesagt, denn er war mit den Nerven am Ende. Er wollte schlafen und fand keinen Schlaf, er wollte vergessen und konnte es nicht…

Dumbledore erhob sich langsam wieder aus dem Sessel, in den er sich kurz zuvor gesetzt hatte und sah Snape durchdringend mit seinen blauen Augen an. Er war nicht wütend. Sein Blick war eher eine Mischung aus strenger Mahnung, Enttäuschung und Verständnis. Er hatte in gewisser Weise Mitleid mit seinem jungen Kollegen, denn er wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich anderen Menschen zu öffnen. Dumbledore wusste, dass Snape versucht hatte, es sich abzutrainieren, Gefühle und vor allem Schwäche zu zeigen, doch gerade das sollte er jetzt wiederum beides zulassen, um nicht an seinen Problemen völlig zu zerbrechen.

Gerne hätte der Schulleiter Snape in den Arm genommen, doch er wusste, dass er so etwas nicht haben wollte. Deshalb legte er ihm nur freundschaftlich, fast väterlich, die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte kurz sanft zu, während er ihm weiter in die Augen sah.

„Du weißt, wo Du mich finden kannst, Severus… Und Du weißt, Du kannst jederzeit kommen…" Noch einmal drückte er ihm kurz die Schulter und blickte seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür.

Wenig später war der Schulleiter wieder auf dem Weg zurück in sein Büro. Er machte sich, ähnlich wie Snape, Vorwürfe, nicht anders gehandelt zu haben und er sorgte sich um seinen Zaubertränkelehrer.

Snape indes stand weiterhin regungslos da und rang um Fassung, nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war. Er ballte die Fäuste und atmete schwer. Es war nun allerdings nicht mehr Wut gegen Dumbledore, die ihn beben ließ, sondern vielmehr eine tiefe innere Traurigkeit und Wut gegen sich selbst. Ihm war zum Heulen, sofern er das überhaupt noch konnte und er war wütend auf sich und sein Verhalten, einem Freund wie Dumbledore gegenüber.

Keiner war ihm je so positiv gesinnt gewesen wie der Schulleiter und er stieß ihm vor den Kopf! Er hatte weder seine Gunst, noch seine Freundschaft verdient!

Im Grunde hatte er gar nichts verdient, dachte sich Snape. Er war wohl jetzt wieder genau da, wo er hingehörte; in seinem dunklen Kerker, ohne irgendwelche Menschen, die er durch seine Art verletzen und denen er durch sein Verhalten schaden konnte.


	39. Kontaktprobleme

**Kapitel 39**

**~ Kontaktprobleme ~**

Es war mittlerweile Samstagmorgen vor Schulbeginn und Snape hatte die Bestellung der Zutaten für das neue Schuljahr noch immer nicht getätigt. Die ganze Zeit hatte er es vor sich hingeschoben, weil er wusste, dass er damit wieder in irgendeiner Form mit Amanda in Kontakt treten musste.

Er hatte auch schon erwogen, bei einem anderen der zahlreichen Zaubertränke-Läden zu bestellen, doch Felonwood war nun einmal der Beste unter ihnen.

Also setzte er sich heute notgedrungen an den Schreibtisch und schrieb die benötigten Dinge auf ein Blatt Papier. Seine Bestellung war sachlich wie immer und er erwähnte mit keinem Wort das, was die vergangene Woche passiert war. Wusste man es nicht, dass ihn und Amanda näheres verband, konnte man auch aufgrund des Wortlauts der Bestellung nicht darauf schließen.

Als er geendet hatte, seufzte er leise und versiegelte schließlich das Briefkuvert mit dem Schulsiegel. Dann übergab er es einer Eule.

Der Gedanke daran, dass morgen wieder Horden von lärmenden Schülern ins Schloss einfallen würden, erfüllte Snape nicht gerade mit Freude. Weder seine Laune, noch sein allgemeiner Gemütszustand hatten sich seit den Tagen in Askaban merklich verbessert.

Er war noch immer enorm und schnell reizbar und einigermaßen erholsamen Schlaf fand er nur mit den entsprechenden Tränken. Auch wenn er sie nicht gerne einnahm, so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, wenn er wenigstens etwas Ruhe finden wollte.

Dumbledores Angebot, mit ihm zu reden, hatte Snape bisher nicht angenommen und er hatte es auch weiterhin nicht vor. Ab und an, wenn es ihm wieder einmal besonders schlecht gegangen war, hatte er es erwogen, doch brachte er es einfach nicht fertig, zum Schulleiter zu gehen und um ein Gespräch zu bitten.

In ihm war noch immer diese unsichtbare, unüberwindbare Mauer, die es ihm unmöglich machte, über seine Gefühle und Probleme zu reden, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ihm danach wohl besser gehen würde.

Felonwood hatte am Vortag eröffnet, auch wenn Amanda es nicht geschafft hatte, sich in dieser kurzen Zeit für eine neue Einrichtung zu entscheiden. Doch das würde sie jetzt einfach nach und nach machen.

Genauso hatte sie es nicht geschafft, jemanden einzustellen, aber dass sie noch jemand zusätzlichen brauchte, wusste sie nur zu gut. Es war gegen halb eins und da gerade kein Kunde im Geschäft war, ging Amanda ins Lager, um die vielen Kisten weiter auszupacken. Sie seufzte leise als sie den Stapel sah, doch mit Magie war hier nichts zu machen, sonst wüsste sie nicht, wo sich welche Substanz befand. Kaum hatte sie die erste Kiste geöffnet, wurde sie schon von einer hereinflatternden Eule unterbrochen. Amanda schlängelte sich an den Kisten vorbei und nahm schließlich der Eule den Brief ab. Er war von Severus, zumindest ging sie davon aus, denn er trug das Siegel von Hogwarts. Kurz zögerte sie. Wer wusste schon, was in dem Brief stand und ob sie sich das, bei dem Stress der ihr wohl noch bevorstand heute, antun sollte. Aber sie wusste, dass die Ungewissheit über den Inhalt genauso schlimm wäre. Also öffnete sie den Umschlag und fand lediglich eine simple Bestellung darin. Noch einmal sah sie genau nach, doch es war wirklich nicht mehr. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich Severus' Ernst sein… Doch Amanda kam erst einmal nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn sie hörte wie jemand den Laden betrat.

Erst gegen Abend, kurz vor Ladenschluss, hatte sie Zeit, die gewünschten Substanzen für Hogwarts zusammen zu suchen. Auch wenn es recht viel war, beschloss sie es per Eulenpost zu schicken. Sie legte lediglich einen kleinen Zettel bei, bevor sie das recht große Paket mit drei Eulen los schickte.

Snape saß noch am Schreibtisch, als die Eulen eintrafen. Er nahm ihnen ihr Gepäck ab und war froh, dass es Amanda nicht persönlich vorbei gebracht hatte.

Er fühlte sich momentan nicht in der Lage, ihr zu begegnen und wusste auch noch gar nicht, wie er ab Montag wieder Unterricht halten sollte.

Nachdem er die Lieferung auf Vollständigkeit überprüft hatte, nahm er den beiliegenden Zettel und las ihn.

Es standen nur drei Wörter auf dem kleinen Zettel: „_Ist das alles?!_"

Inzwischen hatte Felonwood geschlossen und Amanda konnte ganz in Ruhe das Lager einräumen. Aber durch diese Ruhe kamen auch die Gedanken über Severus' seltsame Bestellung wieder. Sie wusste einfach nichts damit anzufangen und im Moment konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie verletzt oder wütend sein sollte. Zwar verstand sie, dass ihn das alles viel mehr mitnehmen musste als sie, schließlich war er früher einmal Todesser gewesen, aber Amanda hatte in den wenigen stillen Momenten auch Probleme damit gehabt, die Gedanken an Askaban los zu werden und sie hatte sich auch Sorgen um Severus gemacht. Sie hatte ihn nur nicht drängen wollen und sich deswegen nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Doch diese völlige Ignoranz seinerseits jetzt… So ganz wollte das nicht in Amandas Kopf. War sie ihm vollkommen egal, oder hatte er vielleicht einfach nur Angst, mit ihr zu reden? Schließlich war er schon immer sehr empfindlich gewesen, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kam.

Amanda seufzte leise. Das Spekulieren brachte sie auch nicht weiter. Also versuchte sie sich damit abzulenken, möglichst schnell mit der Arbeit fertig zu werden.

Sogleich, nachdem er die drei Worte gelesen hatte, fühlte Snape, wie es anfing in ihm zu brodeln. Was sollte diese Nachricht?! Wollte sie ihn provozieren? Und auf was genau bezog sie sich überhaupt? Auf den Inhalt seiner Bestellung, oder darauf, dass er ihr nichts Persönliches geschrieben hatte?

Snape glaubte zu wissen, dass es sich auf letzteres bezog und das ließ ihn irgendwie wütend werden. War es nicht seine Entscheidung, was er schrieb und nicht schrieb?!

Schnaubend krallte er sich seine Feder und kritzelte eine Antwort auf den Zettel. Das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Nachdem er die Nachricht einer Eule übergeben hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad, denn es war schon spät und Zeit schlafen zu gehen.

Es war sehr spät, als Amanda schließlich nach Hause kam. Sie war müde und erschöpft vom anstrengenden Tag und freute sich auf ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Nachdem sie kurz im Badezimmer war, um sich zu waschen und umzuziehen, war sie gerade auf dem Weg ins Bett, als sie aus der Küche ein Geräusch hörte. Nicht ohne ihren Zauberstab mitzunehmen, ging Amanda noch einmal aus dem Schlafzimmer. Doch auch als sie ein paar Kerzen entzündet hatte, konnte sie nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Erst ein erneutes Geräusch am Fenster klärte das Rätsel. Dort saß eine Eule und wartete darauf eingelassen zu werden. Verwundert darüber, wer ihr um diese Zeit noch etwas schickte, nahm sie der Eule den Brief ab. Als Amanda Severus' Schrift erkannte, freute sie sich. Das konnte eigentlich nur ein gutes Zeichen sein. Sie öffnete den Brief und las ihn.

Es standen nur wenige Worte unter ihren letzten Zeilen: _„Was willst Du damit bitte andeuten?! Natürlich war das alles!"_

Kannte man Snape, konnte man deutlich zwischen den Zeilen lesen, dass er seine Worte mit aufkeimendem Zorn geschrieben hatte.

Amanda schluckte und setzte sich erst einmal auf den Stuhl. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Was sollte _das_ denn? Es war doch gar nicht böse gemeint gewesen, auf jeden Fall kein Grund, gleich _so _zu reagieren. Eine ganze Weile saß sie noch da und starrte ins Leere, während sie überlegte, was sie antworten sollte. Doch schließlich stand sie auf, legte den Brief auf den Tisch und ging ins Bett. Etwas Sinnvolles würde sie ohnehin nicht antworten können, dafür war sie viel zu müde.

Es überraschte Amanda, dass sie, als sie am nächsten Morgen aufstand und sich für den Tag fertig machte, noch immer eher enttäuscht und verletzt war, als wütend.

Die paar ruhigen Minuten bei Felonwood, bevor die ersten Kunden da waren, versuchte sie zu nutzen, um passende Worte für eine Antwort zu finden, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Erst gegen Mittag fand sie die Zeit dafür, die paar Zeilen aufzuschreiben, die sich in der Zwischenzeit langsam in ihrem Kopf entwickelt hatten. Als Amanda die Eule los schickte, dachte sie noch, dass sie nun wenigstens bis zum Abend davon Ruhe hätte, sofern Severus nicht selbst auftauchen würde.

Kurz seufzte sie leise und ging dann wieder an die Arbeit, die ihr wohl auch den restlichen Tag genügend Ablenkung bieten würde, um nicht viel nachdenken zu müssen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Snape mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in der Magengrube auf. Er wusste allerdings nicht, welchem Umstand er es genau zuordnen sollte. Der Tatsache, dass heute wieder alle Schüler in Hogwarts einfallen würden, oder dem Fakt, dass er im Nachhinein nicht mehr sicher war, ob seine letzte Nachricht an Amanda nicht doch etwas über das Ziel hinausgeschossen war… Wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus beidem, dachte er sich, während er sich missmutig das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser wusch.

Er wusste beim besten Willen noch nicht, wie er die kommenden Wochen überleben sollte, denn er fühlte sich kaum in der Lage, die Anwesenheit anderer Menschen zu ertragen. Zu sehr war er immer noch mit sich selbst und dem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war, beschäftigt.

Die Stunden bis zur Ankunft der Schüler vergingen wie im Flug und ehe sich Snape versah, war es Zeit, sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zu machen.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich wie immer auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch und wartete das Zeremoniell ab. Während der Sprechende Hut die Neuankömmlinge auf die Häuser verteilte, ging er wie immer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach und musterte die Schüler – alte wie neue. Dabei entging es ihm nicht, dass sie offensichtlich noch mehr Angst vor ihm hatten, als sonst, was wohl auf sein Äußeres zurückzuführen war, welches seine Stimmung deutlich widerspiegelte. Snape musste innerlich bitter etwas lächeln. Das fing ja schon alles sehr vielversprechend an.

Nach dem Festessen verschwand er wieder ziemlich schnell in Richtung Kerker, denn die letzten Stunden in der Großen Halle hatten ihn schon wieder nahe an den kritischen Punkt seiner Reizbarkeit gelangen lassen.

Seufzend sank Snape schließlich in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch und vergrub das Gesicht ein wenig in den Händen.

Sollte er vielleicht doch noch mit Dumbledore reden? So hatte es schließlich kaum mehr einen Sinn – das sah er im Grunde selbst ein. Und mit Amanda konnte er nicht reden… Wahrscheinlich war sie sogar froh, ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, nach seinem letzten Einzeiler, dachte Snape bei sich und seufzte dabei leise.

Er ertappte sich einmal mehr bei dem Gedanken, wie wohltuend es doch wahrscheinlich wäre, könnte man einfach so losheulen, bis alles Belastende draußen war und man nicht mehr konnte. Er wusste nicht, wann er sich das letzte Mal auf diese Weise Erleichterung geschaffen hatte. Das war auf jeden Fall schon lange her…

Tief durchatmend fuhr er sich noch einmal mit den Händen übers Gesicht, bevor er sich schließlich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und für einen Moment die Augen schloss.

Doch der Moment der Stille währte nicht lange, denn eine Eule meldete Post an.

Leise seufzend stand Snape auf und ging zum Fenster, um dem Tier den Umschlag abzunehmen. Er erkannte recht schnell, dass es ein Brief von Amanda war, was auf seinen Gemütszustand nicht gerade förderlich wirkte.

Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurück, öffnete währenddessen langsam den Brief und begann schließlich zu lesen.

_Solange wir nicht bloß Geschäftspartner sind, werde ich mich wohl über solch eine nüchterne Bestellung wundern, dürfen. Aber vielleicht hat sich die Situation geändert, ohne dass ich etwas davon weiß. Ich wollte damit gar nichts andeuten, abgesehen von meiner Verwunderung. Es tut mir leid wenn ich dich verärgert habe. Amanda_

Es tat Amanda tatsächlich leid, denn so war ihr Einzeiler nicht gemeint gewesen. Zwar hatte sie ihn ein wenig provozieren wollen, damit er sich meldete, aber sie wollte keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Man konnte beim Lesen schon merken, dass sie enttäuscht war, aber sie hatte es bewusst nicht mit hinein geschrieben.

Snape warf den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und seufzte leise. Noch einmal fuhr er sich mit den Handflächen etwas übers Gesicht. Er hatte es geahnt… Er war mit seiner Antwort eindeutig übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. Es war nicht zu überlesen, dass Amanda enttäuscht war, auch wenn sie es nicht explizit geschrieben hatte.

Es tat ihm leid, doch er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr sagen sollte. Im Grunde wollte er sie nicht verlieren, doch er wollte es ihr auch ersparen, noch weitere unangenehme Erfahrungen mit ihm zu machen, wie die der letzten Wochen.

Der Montag begann mit kaltem Dauerregen. Amandas Hoffnung auf einen warmen Spätherbst schien sich zumindest in den nächsten Tagen nicht erfüllen zu wollen. Aber immerhin waren bei diesem Wetter nicht so viele Menschen in der Winkelgasse wie gewöhnlich und damit auch nicht bei Felonwood. So hatte Amanda endlich genügend Zeit, sich um die gestapelten Kartons in ihrem Lager zu kümmern. Außerdem schaffte sie es am Nachmittag die Stellenanzeige für einen Verkäufer beim Tagespropheten abzugeben. Wenn alles gut ging, hatte sie vielleicht schon in zwei, drei Wochen einen neuen Mitarbeiter.

Als Amanda am Abend nach Hause kam und keinen Brief vorfand, war sie zwar ein wenig enttäuscht, aber auch nicht zu überrascht. Severus würde sicherlich noch Zeit brauchen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie sich nicht irrte und es nicht zu viel Zeit war.


	40. Beziehungskrise

**Kapitel 40**

**~Beziehungskrise~**

Der Montag war für Severus eine einzige Tortur. Nur mit einiger Selbstbeherrschung und Mühe brachte er den ersten Schultag hinter sich.

Auch die nächsten Tage waren nicht anderes. Seine Laune war weiterhin äußerst wechselhaft und reizbar, was vor allem seinen Schülern schwer zu schaffen machte.

Vor allem die Gryffindors bekamen Snapes Übellaunigkeit deutlich zu spüren. Schon in der ersten Woche hatte er ihnen einige Punkte abgezogen und etliche Strafarbeiten erteilt.

David Brown ließ sich entnervt auf die Bank am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle fallen. Es war erst die zweite Stunde Zaubertränke gewesen und trotzdem hatte er jetzt schon drei Strafarbeiten von Snape bekommen. Alle litten zwar unter seiner besonders schlechten Laune, aber gerade auf ihn schien Snape es besonders abgesehen zu haben. David seufzte und widmete sich so gut es ging seinem Mittagessen. Vielleicht passte es Snape nicht, dass er das Jahr doch noch geschafft hatte und ließ das nun an ihm aus. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sich Davids Laune etwas besserte und er sich schließlich dazu durchrang, Amanda zu schreiben. Ohne Hilfe würde er schon diese ersten Strafarbeiten nicht schaffen, von den Zaubertränkehausaufgaben ganz zu schweigen.

Als Amanda am nächsten Mittag das Lager von Felonwood betrat, wartete mal wieder ein Berg Post auf sie. Zum einen waren es die Bewerbungen für die Stelle als Verkaufskraft und zum anderen noch einiges an Werbung von Lieferanten. Doch als sie die Briefe durchsah, fiel ihr ein Umschlag mit der Schrift ihres Bruders in die Hand. Verwundert öffnete ihn Amanda und setzte sich, um ihn zu lesen.

Sehr viel gereizter als vorher steckte sie das Pergament kurze Zeit später wieder in den Umschlag. Was machte Severus da nur? Dass er nicht bester Laune war, konnte sie ja verstehen, aber es gab doch keinen Grund, das an den Schülern auszulassen! Vor allem hörte der Brief sich so an, als sei gerade David an allem Schuld und Amanda glaubte nicht, dass es Zufall war, dass ihr Bruder den Sündenbock für alles spielen durfte. Doch bevor sie dazu kam weiter darüber nachzudenken, hörte sie wie Glocke der Ladentür läutete. Um den Brief und alles, was damit zusammen hing, würde sie sich später kümmern müssen.

Snape saß gerade wie immer um diese Zeit an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete.

Genervt und gereizt wie schon lange nicht mehr, übersäte er gerade die elfte Ausarbeitung einer Hausarbeit, welche er einer UTZ-Klasse vor zwei Tagen gestellt hatte, mit Anmerkungen und Verbesserungen in roter Tinte. Wieso schrieben diese Schüler immer solchen Mist zusammen?! Konnte man in der sechsten Klasse nicht schon ein gewisses Maß an wissenschaftlichem Denken und Arbeiten verlangen?! Snape fluchte innerlich.

Am Liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn das Schuljahr erst in ein paar Wochen angefangen hätte, denn er fühlte sich noch nicht wirklich in der Lage, seine alltägliche Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Aber er wusste, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb und er sich mit der Situation irgendwie arrangieren musste, auch wenn es nicht leicht war.

Umso dünnheutiger war er, denn es blieb ihm schon jetzt, kurz nach den Ferien, neben dem Schulalltag kaum noch Zeit, sich mit seinen privaten Problemen zu beschäftigen.

Hausarbeiten wollten korrigiert, Unterrichtsstunden und Tests vorbereitet und Tränke für den Krankenflügel gebraut werden…

Amandas letzter Brief lag noch immer unbeantwortet in einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen.

Er hatte sich zwar in ein paar freien Minuten schon ab und an etwas Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er ihr antworten konnte, aber schlussendlich kam er nie zu einem befriedigenden Ergebnis. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er ihr schreiben sollte.

Amanda seufzte leise und schlug ihr Abrechnungsbuch zu. Das wäre erst einmal geschafft, dachte sie und warf sehnsüchtig einen Blick auf ihr Bett. Wie gerne würde sie nun einfach schlafen gehen, aber vorher musste sie noch einige Bewerbungen durchsehen, denn sie brauchte so schnell wie möglich Hilfe.

Am Ende war es sehr spät, als Amanda schließlich ins Bett ging. Bevor sie die letzte Kerze löschte, fiel noch einmal ein kurzer Blick auf ihren ziemlich chaotischen Schreibtisch. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu verlegen, dachte sie und pustete die Kerze aus. Kaum hatte sie das getan, fiel ihr ein, dass unter einem der zahlreichen Papierhaufen auf ihrem Schreibtisch noch Davids Brief lag, den sie eigentlich noch beantworten wollte. Doch dazu war sie nun zu müde, das musste bis morgen warten. Kurze Zeit später schlief sie schließlich ein.

Als Amanda am nächsten Abend die Tür von Felonwood verschloss, war es glücklicherweise noch nicht sehr spät. Sie wollte diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um David zu besuchen und ihm hoffentlich bei seinen Haus- und Strafarbeiten in Zaubertränke helfen zu können.

Geschrieben hatte sie ihm nicht, dafür hatte sie einfach keine Zeit mehr gehabt. Amanda apparierte schließlich nach Hogsmeade und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Während sie zum Schloss hinauf ging, grübelte sie, wie beinahe schon den halben Tag, ob sie nun Severus besuchen sollte oder nicht. Aber sie kam, wie schon zuvor, zu keinem richtigen Entschluss. Im Schloss angekommen, konnte Amanda ihren Bruder nicht finden und erst als sie einen Schüler aus Gryffindor traf, der sie mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum nahm, hatte sie Erfolg.

David war doch sehr überrascht, seine Schwester plötzlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu sehen, aber nachdem sie ihm erklärt hatte, weswegen sie gekommen war, war er sehr erleichtert. Vielleicht würde das mit Zaubertränke jetzt doch keine ganz so große Katastrophe werden, wie er zuerst befürchtet hatte.

Amanda musste sich und vor allem ihrem Bruder noch ziemlich viel Konzentration abverlangen, um zumindest die dringendsten zwei Aufsätze zu vervollständigen. Am Schluss schaffte sie es sogar noch, David einige wichtige Dinge zu erklären, so dass er den dritten Aufsatz allein schreiben konnte. Zumindest hoffte Amanda das.

Schließlich war es kurz nach halb neun, als Amanda den Gryffindorturm verließ. Eigentlich war sie schon recht müde, aber nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie viel schwerer die Strafarbeiten ihres Bruders im Vergleich zu anderen von Snape waren, musste sie in jedem Fall noch mit ihm reden.

Eigentlich hatte sich Amanda einen schöneren Grund gewünscht, um ihn wieder zu sehen und nicht so ein ohnehin schon heikles Thema, aber es ließ sich nun nicht mehr ändern und in gewisser Weise war Severus ja auch selbst Schuld. Natürlich hoffte sie, dass es ihm besser ging, befürchtete aber, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch, klopfte Amanda schließlich an seiner Bürotür.

Snape saß noch immer an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete, auch wenn er langsam ziemlich müde war. Der Gedanke, bald ins Bett zu können, hob seine schlechte Laune etwas, doch dieser leichte Anflug von Freude verflüchtigte sich schnell wieder, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Snape schnaubte leise etwas und sah auf. Mit einem gereizten _Herein_ bat er seinen Besucher, einzutreten.

Amanda atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Das hörte sich ja schon sehr viel versprechend an. Nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, trat sie ein paar Schritte in den Raum. „Hallo", sagte sie ruhig und schon beinahe etwas schüchtern.

Als die Tür aufging, war Snape einen kurzen Moment ziemlich verdutzt und sein Gesicht drückte pure Überraschung und Verwunderung aus, doch er fasste sich ziemlich schnell wieder. Die einzige Regung, die seinem Gesicht dann noch zu entnehmen war, war ein fragendes Heben der Augenbraue, denn er war sehr gespannt, was genau Amanda zu ihm führte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, in dem er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, fügte er noch ein sachliches _Hallo_ hinzu. Dann wartete er, was Amanda zu sagen hatte.

Amanda sah Severus nur kurz direkt an. Sein Anblick und vor allem sein Verhalten irritierten sie mehr als erwartet. Eigentlich hätte sie gern gefragt wie es ihm ging und noch viel mehr, denn immerhin hatten sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr miteinander geredet und es war so viel passiert in dieser Zeit, doch sie brachte es nicht fertig, aus Angst ihn irgendwie zu reizen.

Aus diesem Grund konnte sie eigentlich auch nicht gleich mit Davids Strafarbeiten anfangen.

Amanda wusste im Grunde nicht was sie sagen sollte, obwohl sie sich auf dem Weg so viel überlegt hatte. „Tut mir leid dich so zu überrumpeln und auch noch von der Arbeit abzuhalten, aber ich war gerade hier und..." Sie hielt inne, das war doch alles nicht richtig so.

Snape zog noch einmal die Augenbraue fragend hoch und lehnte sich etwas in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. „Und", hakte er ruhig nach, doch innerlich war er gerade alles andere als ruhig. Was wollte sie hier? Und was sollte er ihr sagen, wie sollte er sich verhalten? War sie hier, weil er noch immer nicht ihren Brief beantwortet hatte? Er wusste es nicht und ihre Anwesenheit machte ihn irgendwie unsicher.

Amanda stand noch immer für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich verunsichert mitten im Raum und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich wollte dich sehen..." Das war gar nicht gelogen, sie hatte ihn wirklich sehen wollen, aber eigentlich nicht mit einem solchen Anliegen wie jetzt. „Und dann wollte ich noch sicher gehen, dass der Berg Strafarbeiten, der bei meinem Bruder liegt, nichts mit mir zu tun hat." Jetzt war es gesagt. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es sonst nie über die Lippen gebracht.

Snape atmete tief und hörbar ein, als sie das gesagt hatte und überlegte sich, was er nun am besten antworten sollte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er nicht ausschließen, dass er David absichtlich etwas quälte, weil er ein Problem mit Amanda hatte. Aber das würde er natürlich nie zugeben...

Und was das andere betraf, so rief es in ihm ein wenig ein mulmiges Gefühl hervor, als sie das sagte. Tief im Inneren wusste er, dass es ihm im Grunde genauso ging. Er sehnte sich nach Amandas Nähe, doch er wollte sie andererseits auch nicht mehr zulassen... Da war er wieder, der altbekannte Konflikt zwischen Verstand und Gefühl, den er noch nicht gelöst hatte und den er immer wieder wegdrängte und hinten anstellte, weil es ihn müde machte, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen.

Es war nur ein kurzer Moment der Stille, in dem Snape Amanda ansah und ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, dann stand er aus seinem Sessel auf und antwortete ihr ruhig und fast schon zynisch. „Hat er also wieder einen verzweifelten Hilfeschrei an seine große Schwester geschickt…"

Amanda runzelte etwas die Stirn. Wenn Severus so weiter machte, würde das gar nicht gut enden. „Nein, hat er nicht. Er hat nur geschrieben, wie seine erste Schulwoche war und dass es bei dir im Unterricht wohl ziemlich katastrophal war. Mehr auch nicht." Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber sie wollte ihm natürlich auch nicht wortwörtlich erzählen, was David wirklich gesagt hatte.

„Ach nein", forschte Severus langsam etwas gereizt nach. „Und wieso bist du dann hier? Doch wohl nur, um mir wieder zu erzählen, ich würde ihn ungerecht behandeln..." Seine dunklen Augen funkelten Amanda langsam Unheil bringend an.

Auch wenn sein Ausdruck Amanda ziemlich unbeeindruckt ließ, so konnte sie nicht vermeiden sich durch seinen Tonfall reizen zu lassen. Sie sah ihn nun direkt an. „Severus, ich bin wirklich nicht hergekommen, um mich mit dir zu streiten. Ich wollte einfach nur sicher gehen, dass David das wirklich ganz alleine verbockt hat und es nichts mit mir zu tun hat. Das wäre dann wirklich ungerecht."

Snape sah Amanda noch einen Moment lang an und ging dann zu einem Regal, wo er ein Buch herausnahm. „War's das", fragte er sie äußert unwillig und ging dann wieder zurück zum Schreibtisch. „Oder gibt's noch irgendwas, was du loswerden willst?" Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich weiter mit ihr über dieses Thema zu unterhalten. Im Grunde hatte er auch keine Lust, sich über irgendein anderes Thema zu unterhalten. Ihre Anwesenheit war ihm gerade in höchstem Maße unangenehm und das war seiner ohnehin schlechten Stimmung äußerst zuträglich. Außerdem hatte er noch zu tun.

Amanda sah Severus mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verletztheit an. Was sollte das? Seitdem sie aus Askaban raus waren, verstand sie Severus nicht einmal mehr annähernd. „Du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet", wies sie ihn so ruhig es ging auf seine Ignoranz hin.

„Du hast mir keine Frage gestellt, also muss ich auch auf nichts antworten", stellte Snape gereizt, aber lapidar fest und sah sie an. Klar wusste er, was sie meinte. Sie wollte von ihm hören, dass er David nicht benachteiligte, nur weil er ihr Bruder war und er gerade Probleme mit ihr hatte, aber er war nicht wirklich gewillt, ihr diese Frage zu beantworten.

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht was ich meine!" Seine abweisende Art ging Amanda jetzt doch ziemlich auf die Nerven, abgesehen davon dass es sie auch verletzte.

„Was willst du von mir hören", fauchte Snape nun plötzlich, hinter seinem Schreibtisch stehend, denn so langsam hatte er auch genug. „Dein Bruder hat seine Strafarbeiten zu Recht bekommen... Oder willst du mir jetzt irgendwas anderes unterstellen?!" Er funkelte sie nun deutlich gereizt an und hatte sich mit den Fingerspitzen etwas auf die Schreibtischplatte gestützt. Ihm war es gerade egal, ob er sie verletzte, denn er wollte einfach nur noch seine Ruhe.

„Ich will dir gar nichts unterstellen. Ich wollte nur die Wahrheit hören!"

Amanda konnte mit dieser ganzen Situation nichts anfangen. Severus benahm sich wie ganz zu Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft.

„Ich dachte, ich hab schon einmal klar gemacht, dass ich meine Unterrichtsmethoden nicht anzweifeln lasse... Daran hat sich nichts geändert", entgegnete Severus barsch.

Amanda atmete tief ein, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. „Ich will sie doch auch gar nicht anzweifeln! Hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Du tust so als wäre ich jemand wildfremdes, der dir auch noch etwas ganz böses will!"

Snape ging es nicht anders. Auch er musste nun einmal tief durchatmen, um nicht völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Sondern, was willst du dann?" Er sah ihr in die Augen und sein Blick war kalt und leer, wie schon so oft. „Ich hab noch zu tun, daher wäre es mir sehr recht, wenn du mal auf den Punkt kommen würdest!"

„Vergiss es einfach! Das hat ohnehin keinen Sinn." Eigentlich wollte Amanda gehen, aber sie hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich so enden.

„Gut... Dann war's das also, ja?" Er sah sie ein wenig fragend, aber auch auffordernd an. Im tiefen Inneren wusste er, dass er gerade alles falsch machte, was man nur falsch machen konnte, aber er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut heraus.

Amanda hatte einfach den denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt erwischt, ihn aufzusuchen und mit Dingen zu konfrontieren, die er bisher noch nicht einmal mit sich selbst zufrieden stellend klären konnte.

„Scheinbar..." Amanda sah ihn verletzt an, denn das war das Gefühl, welches sich nun gegen die Wut durchsetzte. Kurz zögerte sie noch, bevor sie sich schließlich umdrehte und zur Tür ging.

Snape sah sie nur noch an und die Erkenntnis, sie verletzt zu haben, ließ ihn unmerklich schlucken. Kurz überlegte er noch, ob er etwas sagen sollte, sie abhalten sollte zu gehen, aber es fiel ihm nichts Sinnvolles ein, was er hätte vorbringen können. Es tat ihm leid, aber nicht einmal das kam ihm über die Lippen. Es war ihm einfach fremd, andere Leute um Verzeihung zu bitten... So sah er ihr nur nach, wie sie zur Tür ging, noch immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch stehend.

Amanda verließ schließlich Snapes Büro und machte sich mit sehr viel trüberer Laune auf den Weg nach Hause, als sie gekommen war.


	41. Trübsal & Kummer

**Kapitel 41**

**~Trübsal & Kummer~**

Amandas abendlicher Besuch hatte Snape nun wirklich den Rest gegeben und bewirkte, dass seine Stimmung nun endgültig den Nulllevel erreichte.

Jeder im Schloss tat nun gut daran, ihm möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn seine Anwesenheit verbreitete momentan Frost, mitten im Spätsommer.

Auch Dumbledore entging diese Entwicklung seines Zaubertränkelehrers nicht und so langsam empfand er sie als besorgniserregend.

Er hatte gehofft, dass sich Snapes Verhalten langsam wieder normalisieren würde, sobald etwas Zeit vergangen war, seit seiner Inhaftierung in Askaban, doch dem war leider nicht so.

Stattdessen hatte der Schulleiter das Gefühl, als ob es nur noch schlimmer würde und genau damit war er nicht einverstanden.

Dumbledore tolerierte Snapes Art mit seinen Schülern umzugehen, obwohl sie selten besonders einfühlsam und rücksichtsvoll war, doch was momentan von Statten ging, konnte er einfach nicht mehr akzeptieren. Er musste mit Snape reden…

Auch am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Amandas Stimmung nicht gebessert. Sie hatte wenig und schlecht geschlafen, zu sehr beschäftigte sie der Streit mit Severus. Es hatte sie so verletzt, wie er sich verhalten hatte und vor allem wie wenig Vertrauen er ihr offensichtlich entgegen brachte. Zwangsläufig fragte sich Amanda, ob das jemals anders gewesen war. Aber es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, ob er sich entschuldigen würde, denn sie würde nun sicherlich nicht mehr auf ihn zu gehen. Amanda seufzte, als sie auf die Waage vor sich sah. Vor lauter Grübelei hatte sie sich nun vollkommen verwogen. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, wenigstens bis sie am Abend wieder zu Hause war.

Der Tag schien sich ewig hinzuziehen. Auch wenn recht viele Kunden bei Felonwood waren, lenkte es Amanda nicht genügend von ihren Problemen ab. Wieder war es spät, als sie schließlich nach Hause kam. Trotzdem musste sie noch die Einladungen für die Bewerbungsgespräche schreiben und verschicken. Inzwischen hatte sie sich für zehn Kandidaten entschieden und hoffte, dass auch wirklich jemand Fähiges dabei war.

Zwei Tage später räumte Amanda gerade neue Ware in die Regale, als Steven McLane Felonwood betrat. „Hallo", sagte er freundlich und lächelte Amanda an, die noch ein Glas mit Weidenrindenpulver in das Regal stellte und dann auf ihn zukam. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte Amanda ihr Gegenüber. „Kann ich etwas Bestimmtes für sie tun oder wollen sie sich nur umsehen?" Sie lächelte Steven an.

„Keines von beidem", erwiderte er und sah sich um. „Ich wollte nur einmal sehen wie es ihnen geht."

„Oh, gut, danke. Bisher läuft alles sehr gut. Ich habe hoffentlich bald einen Mitarbeiter gefunden und dann Zeit genug, mich um die Einrichtung zu kümmern."

Steven runzelte kurz die Stirn, lächelte dann aber gleich wieder. „Wieso? Möchten sie hier einziehen?"

Amanda schmunzelte. „Nein, ich möchte nur dafür sorgen, dass sich meine Kunden noch wohler fühlen, wenn sie hier sind."

„Dann passen sie besser auf, dass die nicht bald hier einziehen. Obwohl wenn sie einen neuen Mitarbeiter haben, ist es hier auch nicht mehr ganz so schön." Steven grinste schelmisch und sah Amanda an.

„Nun ich werde ja noch oft genug hier sein, denke ich und sie können dann ja kommen, wenn ich da bin", meinte diese und fragte sich ein wenig, worauf ihr Gegenüber hinaus wollte.

Steven nickte. „Aber auch nur dann!"

Amanda sah zur Tür, denn ein Kunde hatte gerade Felonwood betreten. Anschließend wandte sie sich wieder Steven zu. „Kann ich ihnen denn noch etwas verkaufen heute?"

„Nein, das nicht, aber sie könnten mich nachher zum Mittagessen begleiten."

Amanda verbarg ihre Überraschung gekonnt. „Ich würde ja schon mitkommen, aber ich kann hier nicht einfach mitten am Tag eine Stunde schließen. Tut mir leid", sagte sie und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Das ist wirklich schade, dann wird es wohl doch Zeit, dass sie einen Mitarbeiter finden. Jetzt will ich sie aber auch nicht länger von der Arbeit abhalten. Noch einen schönen Tag, Miss Brown."

„Ich bemühe mich möglichst bald jemanden zu finden und ihnen auch einen schönen Tag!" Sie lächelte Steven noch kurz an und wandte sich dann dem neuen Kunden zu.

Am Abend machte sich Amanda mal wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. David brauchte schließlich noch immer Hilfe mit seinen Zaubertrankaufgaben. Am Vorabend hatte sie Dumbledore einen Brief geschrieben und ihn kurz über Davids Probleme informiert und gebeten, dass sie ihrem Bruder erneut Nachhilfe geben durfte. Zwar hatte sie noch keine Antwort, aber Davids Hausaufgaben mussten pünktlich fertig sein und so ging Amanda erst einmal von einer positiven Antwort aus.

Die zwei Stunden mit David waren recht anstrengend, denn der Zaubertränkeunterricht war für ihn sehr frustrierend und so war er kaum dazu zu motivieren sich auf die Probleme seiner Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Immerhin war sie Severus nicht begegnet, dachte Amanda auf dem Weg nach Hause. Denn im Moment konnte sie darauf wirklich verzichten, zumindest solange wie er sein Verhalten nicht änderte.

Nachdem sie zu Hause geduscht hatte, setzte sich Amanda noch einmal an ihren Schreibtisch, um die Bewerbungsunterlagen der Kandidaten für die Vorstellungsgespräche erneut durchzusehen. Auch sie wollte gut vorbereitet sein.

Da Felonwood natürlich nicht einfach einen Tag lang geschlossen bleiben konnte, hatte sie die Gespräche auf die folgenden drei Abende verteilt. So würde sie den Sonntag haben, um sich für jemanden zu entscheiden. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis alle Unterlagen durchgesehen waren und Amanda schließlich ins Bett gehen konnte.

Die Vorstellungsgespräche waren am Ende sehr viel anstrengender als Amanda geglaubt hatte. Zum Teil lag es sicherlich an dem Arbeitstagen, die sie hinter sich hatte, aber bei einigen der zehn Bewerber war ihre offensichtliche Unfähigkeit sehr nervenaufreibend. Sie hatten in ihren Bewerbungen sehr viel geschrieben, wovon leider nur wenig der Wahrheit entsprach. Am Samstagabend verabschiedete Amanda schließlich den letzten der Kandidaten. Sie war müde, aber doch zufrieden. Es waren schon zwei oder drei wirklich gute Bewerber dabei gewesen. Nun konnte sie erst einmal nach Hause gehen und eine Nacht etwas mehr schlafen als gewöhnlich, bevor sie sich für jemanden entscheiden musste.

Am Ende dauerte es doch bis Montagmorgen, bis Amanda sich endgültig entschieden hatte. Es war doch schwierig gewesen, sich nur auf eine Person festzulegen. Es war schon ein wenig Ironie des Schicksals, dass es ausgerechnet die sehr gute Abschlussnote in Zaubertränke war, die Amanda schließlich dazu brachte, sich für Matthew Sullivan zu entscheiden.

Wenn es jemand schaffte, nach Severus' Unterricht solche Leistungen in der Abschlussprüfung zu bringen, musste er schon Ahnung vom Thema haben und Amanda hoffte, dass sie sich da nicht irrte. Kurz vor Ladenöffnung hatte sie die neun Absagen und die eine Zusage fertig geschrieben und schaffte es sogar noch, die Briefe zur Post zu bringen. Hoffentlich konnte Mr. Sullivan wirklich schon in einer Woche anfangen.

Da sich Snape Laune auch Tage nach dem Streit mit Amanda nicht sichtbar gebessert hatte, sah sich Dumbledore schließlich gezwungen, mit ihm ein paar ernste Worte zu reden.

Nachdem er Amandas Brief, mit der Bitte, ihrem Bruder weiter Nachhilfe geben zu dürfen, stattgegeben hatte, machte er sich auf dem Weg in die Kerker.

Dort angekommen klopfte er an Severus' Bürotür, worauf nur Sekunden später ein missgelauntes _Ja_ ertönte.

Dumbledore öffnete und trat ins Büro. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich wieder verschlossen hatte, begann er auch schon zu sprechen. „Severus, ich muss mir dir reden…"

„Ach ja, und weshalb?", entgegnete der Angesprochene gereizt.

Der Schulleiter runzelte etwas die Stirn, bevor er fortfuhr und dabei auf Snapes Schreibtisch zuging, hinter dem dieser saß. „Genau deshalb…", entgegnete er ruhig, aber mit einem gewissen Ernst in der Stimme.

„Severus, dein Verhalten ist langsam nicht mehr tolerabel für mich… Also was ist los?!" Der Alte sah ihn forschend über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an.

Snapes Augen verschmälerten sich etwas, als er den Blick erwiderte. Es machte ihn reizbar, wenn ihn sein Gegenüber so mit den Augen auszuforschen versuchte.

„Es ist nichts…", blaffte er und sprang aus seinem Sessel auf. „Und schau mich nicht so an, Albus… Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das hasse!"

Nach diesen Worten blickte ihn Dumbledore warnend an, was Snape leise seufzend wieder in den Schreibtischstuhl zurücksinken ließ. Er wusste, gerade war er zu weit gegangen.

„Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen, mir zu sagen, was los ist, Severus. Aber eins musst du wissen… Es kann nicht so weitergehen!", sprach Dumbledore daraufhin eindringlich weiter.

„Entweder dein Verhalten gleicht sich wieder der Normalität an – deiner Normalität, die ich akzeptieren kann – oder ich muss dich beurlauben. Es geht nicht, dass du deine Wut und deine Probleme, die du mit dir selbst hast, an meinen Schülern auslässt und das weißt du auch!"

Dumbledore sah Snape durchdringend an während er sprach und er merkte, dass seine Worte nicht auf taube Ohren stießen. Er sah es dem Zaubertränkelehrer an, dass dieser im Grunde selbst schon wusste, was er nun aussprach. Er spürte, dass eine große Last auf seinen Schultern lag, die er ihm zu gern tragen helfen wollte, doch konnte er den jungen Mann zu nichts zwingen. Er musste von sich aus reden.

Schweigend ging Dumbledore um den Schreibtisch herum und legte Snape väterlich eine Hand auf die Schulter und redete ruhig zu ihm: „Du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, um zu reden… Überleg dir bitte, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll und lass es mich dann wissen, Severus." Dann ging er wieder und ließ ihn alleine.

Snape saß nur da und ließ Dumbledores Redefluss über sich ergehen. Er wusste, dass der Schulleiter Recht hatte und er wusste auch, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, zur Normalität zurückzukehren. Zu tief saßen seine Probleme und zu wenig hatte er sich damit bisher auseinandergesetzt.

Vielleicht sollte er wirklich Dumbledores Angebot annehmen und sich für eine Weile beurlauben lassen? Weg gehen… weg von allem, was ihn momentan beschäftigte und belastete und Abstand gewinnen?

Snape seufzte leise, stand aus seinem Stuhl auf und ging aus dem Büro. Er würde noch einmal mit Dumbledore reden müssen…

Matthew Sullivan arbeitete zwar erst seit ein paar Tagen bei Felonwood, trotzdem hatte Amanda schon sehr viel mehr Zeit, sich um die Dinge zu kümmern, die es noch brauchte, um ein Geschäft am Laufen zu halten. Zuvor hatte sie das immer bis spät in die Nacht tun müssen.

Auch wenn sie im Moment noch die ganze Zeit da war, wenn Matthew arbeitete, war sie sicher, dass sich das bald ändern würde, denn er lernte schnell und konnte gut mit Kunden umgehen. Trotzdem hoffte Amanda, dass ihm eine Begegnung mit Severus alleine erst einmal erspart bleiben würde, soweit er überhaupt jemals wieder bei Felonwood auftauchen würde. Die vermehrte ruhige und freie Zeit, die ihr neuer Mitarbeiter ihr bescherte, brachte Amanda auch sehr viel mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken, über all das, was seit Askaban passiert war. Besonders nach dem Streit mit Severus begleitete sie ein beinahe permanentes Gefühl von Betrübtheit. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie noch nie Liebeskummer gehabt, aber das jetzt war anders. Sonst hatte es meistens mit einer schmerzhaften, aber sehr deutlichen Trennung geendet, nun wusste Amanda aber gar nicht woran sie war. Einerseits sagte das schlechte Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen machen brauchte, aber andererseits wollte sie die Hoffnung nicht so einfach aufgeben. Immerhin war ihr Severus in letzter Zeit schon sehr wichtig geworden. Amanda seufzte leise und hörte auf aus dem Fenster zu starren und widmete sich wieder ihrer Buchhaltung. Es hatte ja ohnehin keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken.


	42. Bedenkzeit

**Kapitel 42**

**~ Bedenkzeit ~**

Als Severus schlussendlich wieder Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatte und zurück Richtung Kerker ging, fühlte er sich seltsam erleichtert.

Er würde für drei Wochen beurlaubt werden, um Zeit dafür zu haben, mit sich wieder ins Reine zu kommen und er hoffte, genauso wie Dumbledore, dies auch zu schaffen, auch wenn es schwer werden würde, sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen.

So packte er also seinen Koffer, als er wieder in seinen Gemächern war und ging anschließend zu Bett. Am nächsten Tag verließ er Hogwarts, noch bevor die ersten müden und hungrigen Schüler das Schloss zu bevölkern begannen.

Dumbledore indes kümmerte sich gleich am Tag von Snapes Abreise um eine Vertretung und informierte das Kollegium über den außerplanmäßigen Ausfall des Zaubertränkelehrers.

Er hoffte inständig, dass Severus nach diesen drei Wochen wieder gänzlich der Alte war und wertete sein Auftauchen nach seinem Besuch im Kerker dabei schon als kleinen Erfolg.

David machte sich ziemlich schlecht gelaunt auf den Weg in die Kerker. Wer war eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, die schlimmsten zwei Stunden der Woche ausgerechnet in die ersten beiden Stunden zu legen? Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr am Handgelenk. Er seufzte. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde er auch noch zu spät kommen. Doch als er kurze Zeit später den Zaubertränkeklassenraum betrat, war er überrascht zu sehen, dass Snape noch nicht da war. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache wenigstens etwas erfreut, setzte er sich neben Toby auf seinen Platz und wartete. Als David erneut auf die Uhr sah, war er noch mehr überrascht. „Hey Toby, Snape ist zu spät!" Doch Toby kam erst einmal zu keiner Antwort, denn die Kerkertür wurde geöffnet und es war nicht Snape, der den Raum betrat, sondern ein ihnen unbekannter Mann.

Nachdem dieser auch noch erklärte, dass er die nächsten drei Wochen Professor Snape vertreten würde, breitete sich nicht nur auf Davids Gesicht ein Grinsen aus. Das schien ja doch noch ein ziemlich guter Tag zu werden.

Amanda erfuhr am Abend darauf von einem sehr gut gelaunten David, dass Snape sich drei Wochen vertreten ließ. Das machte ihr Sorgen, denn seinem Befinden bei ihrem letzten Treffen nach zu urteilen, war Severus momentan zu allem fähig…

Aber am Ende konnte sie die Zeit auch nur abwarten. Da er es nicht als wichtig genug empfunden hatte, sie darüber in Kenntnis zu setzten was los war, konnte sie das nicht ändern und Amanda würde sicherlich nicht zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn danach fragen.

Die drei Wochen Freizeit ließen Snape genug Zeit, lange und intensiv über sich und seine Probleme nachzudenken, auch wenn es oftmals schwer und schmerzhaft war und er oft genug kurz davor war, wieder alles hinzuschmeißen und einfach so weiterzumachen wie bisher.

Doch dann dachte er wieder an die Worte Dumbledores, die er ihm abends in seinem Büro noch einmal gesagt hatte.

Er musste sich wieder fangen. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, wollte er seinen Job als Lehrer nicht verlieren und genau das wollte er wirklich nicht.

Er liebte seinen Job, auch wenn es einigen Leuten nicht so vorkam, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, irgendetwas anderes zu machen, außer Lehrer.

Leise seufzend lehnte sich Snape mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand zurück in seinen Sessel.

Morgen würde er wieder in seine Kerker zurückkehren… Nach drei Wochen, drei Wochen, die ihm gezeigt hatten, dass er dort auch hingehörte.

Er brachte seinen Schülern – oder zumindest denen, die es auch zu schätzen wussten – gerne bei, wie man ordentliche Tränke braute, wie wunderbar subtil so ein Trank sein konnte.

Snape nippte am Rotwein.

Er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, stattdessen in irgendeinem Laden zu stehen und Zutaten zu verkaufen, oder am Band Tränke für die Heiler herstellen.

Schon allein die Vorstellung an so vielen Kontakt mit fremden Menschen, denen er dann auch noch freundlich begegnen musste, ließ ihn das Gesicht verziehen.

Das überließ er dann doch Amanda und anderen Leuten, die dafür besser geeignet waren. Er quälte lieber weiter seine Schüler mit Tränkeformeln und Punktabzügen. Schon alleine beim Gedanken daran huschte ihm ein kleines, sadistisches Lächeln über die Lippen. Dann gingen seine Gedanken unweigerlich wieder zurück – zurück zu Amanda.

Er war ziemlich unfreundlich zu ihr gewesen, nach allem was war. Das war Snape nun noch mehr bewusst, als damals schon, kurz nach ihrer letzten Begegnung. Er hatte sie verletzt und das war nicht recht gewesen, schließlich war nicht sie, sondern er alleine an seinem Zustand Schuld gewesen.

Vielleicht sollte er sich bei ihr entschuldigen, sobald er wieder in Hogwarts war. Es wäre wahrscheinlich nur recht, das zu tun. Andererseits fragte sich Snape, ob es überhaupt noch einen Sinn hatte. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte er sich, hatte ihn Amanda jetzt ohnehin schon abgeschrieben, bei seinen Launen… Mit diesem Gedanken stand Snape auf und ging seine Koffer packen. Morgen früh würde er wieder in Hogwarts frühstücken.

David hätte sich beinahe neben die Bank am Gryffindortisch gesetzt. Da saß doch tatsächlich wieder Snape auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch. Waren die drei Wochen wirklich schon vorbei? Grummelnd nahm sich David einen Toast. Es ging also wieder los, dabei waren die letzten Wochen so entspannend gewesen. Wahrscheinlich würde Snape trotz der drei Wochen Abwesenheit weiterhin keine Gelegenheit auslassen, ihm Punkte abzuziehen.

Als David mit dem Frühstück fertig war, machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Geschichtsunterricht. Wenigstens hatte er erst am nächsten Tag Zaubertränke. Noch einen Tag Schonfrist, dachte er und ging die große Treppe hinauf.

Snape rauschte gerade wieder geräuschlos durch die Gänge, als sich David auf den Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde machte.

Gerade war er bei Dumbledore gewesen, um zu erfahren, was die letzten Wochen in seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war und was die Vertretung mit seinen Schülern durchgenommen hatte. Nun machte sich Snape auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, um nachzusehen, ob Madam Pomfrey noch genug Tränke zur Verfügung hatte.

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, sah er plötzlich David vor sich. Eigentlich hatte er vor, ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbeizugehen, denn es gab schließlich keinen Grund, ihm in diesem Moment Punkte abzuziehen, doch dann, wie es der Zufall so wollte, gab es doch noch eine Gelegenheit dazu.

David verlor ein Papierchen aus seiner Tasche, ging aber einfach weiter, ohne es wieder aufzuheben und ordentlich zu entsorgen.

„Die Flure sind keine Müllhalde, Brown", blaffte Snape sofort los und hatte David nun fast schon eingeholt. „Sofort aufheben!" Er deutete mit einem seiner langen, dünnen Zeigefinger auf das Papier am Boden.

David zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Was wollte Snape denn bitte von ihm? Er drehte sich um und sah auf den kleinen Zettel der hinter ihm auf dem Boden lag. War das wirklich von ihm? Na, er hob es besser auf, bevor es noch mehr Ärger gab. „Tut mir leid, es muss wohl aus der Tasche gefallen sein." David hob den Zettel auf und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn das schon wieder nervte.

„Das hätte ich an ihrer Stelle jetzt auch behauptet, Brown", entgegnete Snape nur eiskalt und fixierte ihn mit seinen Augen.

„Ich müsste ja noch blöder sein, als sie mich halten, wenn ich wüsste, mir fällt etwas in ihrer Anwesenheit runter und würde es nicht gleich aufheben." Kaum hatte David das gesagt, wünschte er sich, er hätte es gelassen, aber Snape brachte ihn immer so auf die Palme.

Snapes Augen verengten sich bedrohlich, als David seine Worte zu Ende führte. „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für ungebührliches Verhalten gegenüber einer Lehrkraft und Verschmutzen des Ganges...", sagte er kalt. Innerlich breitete sich allerdings ein seltsames Hochgefühl aus. Es war einfach zu schön, wieder zurück zu sein.

David hatte es ja schon so vermisst, immerhin hatte er in den letzten Wochen nur Punkte gewonnen. Wurde auch Zeit, dass sich das wieder änderte. „Kann ich nun gehen? Sonst komm ich zu spät zu Verwandlung."

„Sie hätten schon längst gehen können. Verschwinden sie!"

David machte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub bevor es sich Snape noch anders überlegte.

Snape indes ging weiter Richtung Krankenflügel und nach einer kurzen Bestandsaufnahme wieder zurück in sein Büro. Dort und im Klassenzimmer sichtete er auch noch schnell die Vorräte und sein Verdacht, einkaufen gehen zu müssen, bestätigte sich.

Nachdem er alles notiert hatte, was er brauchen würde, machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, apparierte von dort aus in die Winkelgasse und ging Richtung Felonwood.

Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, wie er Amanda begegnen sollte, wenn er sie nun antraf, aber er wischte den Gedanken schnell wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis. Irgendwas würde ihm dann schon einfallen, wenn es soweit war.

Amanda hatte in den vergangenen drei Wochen nichts von Severus gehört, auch wenn sie sich zumindest die ersten zwei Wochen noch etwas Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, er würde sich melden. Doch scheinbar war ihm das nicht so wichtig.

Immerhin hatte sie es aber nun endlich geschafft, sich um die Umgestaltung von Felonwood zu kümmern. So war alles neu gestrichen worden, der Tresen war kleiner, was mehr Ausstellungsfläche zuließ und die Regale waren heller und sehr viel übersichtlicher als zuvor. Erst vor zwei Tagen war alles fertig geworden und Amanda war sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Nun waren nur noch Kleinigkeiten zu tun, die sie nebenher erledigen konnte.

Es war schon Abend und fast dunkel draußen. Felonwood würde bald schließen und während Matthew sich vorne um den Verkauf kümmerte, schrieb Amanda eine Bestellung fertig, die noch verschickt werden musste.

Da es schon so spät war, war zurzeit niemand im Laden, deshalb saß Matthew hinter dem Tresen und las ein Buch. Kurz sah er auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass er bald Feierabend hatte. Hoffentlich fiel nicht wieder zu vielen Leuten kurz vor Ladenschluss noch ein, etwas ganz Wichtiges zu benötigen.

Als Snape Felonwood betrat, war er einen Moment lang versucht gleich wieder hinauszugehen, weil er dachte, er hatte sich in der Tür geirrt. Es sah alles so anders aus... Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass Amanda ja vorhatte, den Laden neu einzurichten.

Während er also auf den Tresen zuging, sah er sich kurz um, bis sein Blick schließlich auf den lesenden Matthew fiel.

Als Matthew hörte, wie jemand das Geschäft betrat, legte er gleich das Buch weg, stand auf und sah den Kunden an. Er war doch sehr überrascht, Professor Snape vor sich zu sehen. Mit ihm hätte er hier überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Das versprach ja interessant zu werden, allerdings nicht zwingend im positiven Sinn. „Guten Abend", begrüßte er aber trotzdem sein Gegenüber.

„Abend", entgegnete Snape kurz angebunden und legte ihm sofort die Liste hin, ohne groß weitere Worte zu verlieren.

Soso, dachte er bei sich. Matthew Sullivan arbeitete also seit neuestem hier, als Aushilfe für Amanda. Er war gespannt, ob er sich bei seinem ersten Einkauf besser machen würde, als Amanda damals.

Matthew nahm die Liste vom Tresen und begann damit die einzelnen Zutaten, die Snape wünschte, zusammen zu suchen. Den Versuch, solche Listen auswendig zu lernen, hatte er ziemlich schnell aufgegeben. Dafür war er einfach zu langsam, zumindest bei so etwas.

Matthew fand auch alle Zutaten in ausreichender Menge, bis auf zwei, von denen nur noch je 100g da waren. Also stellte er alle anderen erst einmal auf den Tresen. „Ich bin sofort wieder da", sagte er freundlich und ging ins Lager, um die beiden fehlenden Zutaten zu holen.

Snape beobachtete ihn bei jeder seiner Bewegungen genau. Als er zum Warten aufgefordert wurde, brummte er nur kurz missmutig etwas Unverständliches. Ihm bleib ja wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig, als zu warten, bis er wieder zurück war.

Als Matthew an Amanda vorbeiging, meinte er nur etwas grinsend: „Professor Snape ist da." Er fand das doch recht amüsant.

Amanda hatte sich zu Matthew umgedreht, nachdem er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, wer da vor ein paar Minuten Felonwood betreten hatte. „Wirklich?" Sie sah ihren Mitarbeiter kritisch an.

„Was will er denn haben?" „Öhm… nichts Besonderes. Nur vom Wundklee und dem Feldermausfell ist nicht mehr genügend vorne." Amanda stand auf und nahm ihm den Zettel ab, auf dem in einer vertrauten Handschrift eine Einkaufsliste stand. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Guck du bitte nach, ob die Pflanzenextrakte, die vorhin gekommen sind, in Ordnung sind." Matthew war ziemlich verwundert über die Reaktion seiner Chefin, tat dann aber wie ihm geheißen.

Amanda holte schnell die beiden fehlenden Zutaten und ging dann mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl nach vorne. Das er einfach wieder hier auftauchte…

Snape wartete noch immer vor dem Tresen. Er nutzte die Zeit, in der Matthew weg war noch einmal, sich im Laden etwas umzusehen. Doch als er hörte, wie er wieder zurückkam, drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um. Doch er erblickte nicht wie erwartet den jungen Mann, sondern Amanda. Für Sekundenbruchteile war er etwas verdutzt, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. Wieso tauchte sie jetzt plötzlich auf?

„Hallo", sagte Amanda leise und stellte die beiden Tütchen auf den Tresen und begann dann alles in eine große Tüte zu packen.

„Hallo", entgegnete Snape lediglich und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie alles zusammenpackte.

Schließlich war Amanda fertig und schob die Tüte zu Severus hinüber. Sie sah ihn an. Die Begegnung tat ihr doch noch mehr weh, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Anschreiben, wie immer...", sagte Snape und schnappte sich dann die Tüte.

„Ja, Severus. Das weiß ich schon seit unserem ersten Treffen, wenn du dich erinnerst."

Snape seufzte unmerklich und sah sie an. „Dann ist ja gut... Amanda", entgegnete er nur ruhig, betonte aber ihren Namen auf eine seltsame Art und Weise.

Es entging ihm nicht, dass ihr seine Anwesenheit noch immer zusetzte und irgendwie hatte er den Drang, noch mehr zu sagen, verwarf es dann aber wieder. Immerhin war Sullivan im Hinterzimmer.

„Ja, meinst du?! Gut...", meinte sie ruhig. Was sollte sie denn sagen, wenn er noch immer so abweisend war, wenn auch weniger als beim ihrem letzten Treffen.

„Ja... Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen." Snape wandte sich Richtung Ausgang, dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Schönen Feierabend noch", und ging gen Tür.

„Jetzt wird er sicherlich besser, als zuvor", meinte Amanda, bevor Severus ganz bis zur Tür gekommen war.

Ihre Worte veranlassten Snape, sich noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Er sah sie für einen kurzen Moment nur an, antwortete dann aber noch mit einem unheilsschwangeren Unterton. „Was soll das jetzt bitte heißen?" Aber im Grunde konnte er sich die Antwort auch schon selbst geben. Es war ja offensichtlich, dass sie auf seine Anwesenheit auch gern verzichtet hätte.

„Nichts, schon gut." Amanda hatte Severus schon sehen wollen, aber mehr von dieser Begegnung erwartet und nicht wieder das Gleiche Dilemma wie beim letzten Mal.

„Gut. Dann... Wiedersehen." Snape drehte sich wieder zur Tür und verließ schließlich den Laden.


	43. Wortlose Trennung

**Kapitel 43**

**~ Wortlose Trennung ~**

Kaum hatte Severus Felonwood verlassen, ließ Amanda sich auf den Stuhl hinter dem Tresen fallen. Viel deutlicher konnte es wohl nicht werden, dachte sie und seufzte. Irgendwie hatte sie gehofft, dass ihn diese Pause etwas zur Vernunft bringen und auch die Situation zwischen ihnen normalisieren würde. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie sich da geirrt. Nun blieb ihr nichts mehr anderes übrig, als sich mit der Situation abzufinden. Bevor Amanda sich aber vollends dieser Bedeutung klar werden konnte, unterbrach Matthew ihre Gedanken.

„Die Lieferung ist okay", meinte er, als er in den Raum trat. Amanda fasste sich wieder und sah ihn an. „Gut, danke. Du kannst dann Schluss machen für heute."

Matthew nickte. „Bis Morgen dann!"

„Ja, bis Morgen", meinte Amanda ruhig und zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Nachdem Matthew gegangen war, begann sie noch ein paar Dinge auf- und einzuräumen, bevor sie schließlich den Laden schloss und nach Hause ging.

Die darauf folgende Nacht war nur kurz. Amanda konnte einfach keine Ruhe finden. Severus ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Warum machte er so etwas? Er war doch wirklich nicht der Typ, der sich einfach aus Spaß auf irgendetwas einließ. Das alles passte nicht zusammen. Erst früh morgens fand sie zumindest für ein paar Stunden Schlaf.

Amandas Stimmung wurde nicht wesentlich besser, auch wenn sie sich nichts anmerken ließ. Am Freitag, drei Tage nach Severus Besuch, tauchte Steven McLane mal wieder bei Felonwood auf und als er anfing, Amanda zu einem Abendessen zu überreden, ließ sie sich nicht allzu lange bitten. Ablenkung würde ihr gut tun, zumindest hoffte sie das.

Also überließ sie Felonwood die letzte Stunde Matthew und machte sich mit Mr. McLane auf den Weg. Er hatte ein wirklich nettes Restaurant ausgesucht und Amanda freute sich, auch mal wieder etwas anderes zu sehen, als nur Felonwood und ihre Wohnung. Sie setzten sich an einen schönen Platz am Fenster und warteten auf die Bedienung.

Snape war in der Tat nicht der Typ, der sich Frauen einfach nur zum Spaß nahm und danach wieder links liegen ließ. Seine Probleme lagen ganz wo anders.

Nachdem Severus bei Felonwood war, fühlte er sich nunmehr wieder einmal darin bestätigt, dass es nichts mehr nützen würde, mit Amanda zu reden. Es war für ihn offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie auf seine Anwesenheit gern verzichtet hätte.

Nun hatte er es also geschafft. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Das war schließlich das, was er die ganze Zeit erreichen wollte. Er wollte ihr Leben nicht dadurch erschweren, dass sie ihn kannte.

Trotzdem, auch wenn Snape nun eigentlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte, hatte er nun ein komisches Gefühl, beim Gedanken daran, dass Amanda ihn nun endgültig abgeschrieben hatte.

Es tat irgendwie weh…

Doch lange ließ Snape dieses Gefühl nicht zu, fest im Entschluss, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Amanda loszulassen und aus ihrem Leben soweit als möglich wieder zu verschwinden, nachdem, was sie nun schon alles mit ihm durchmachen musste.

Ein paar Tage später musste Snape noch einmal in die Winkelgasse, denn ihm gingen diverse Büromaterialien zu Neige.

Also machte er sich gegen Abend, nachdem er wieder einmal lange am Schreibtisch über Korrekturen gesessen hatte, auf in Richtung Winkelgasse.

Als er seine benötigten Dinge eingekauft hatte, kam ihm die Idee, noch schnell bei Flourish & Blotts vorbeizuschauen. Da es schon relativ spät am Abend war und kurz vor Ladenschluss, hoffte Snape, dass es dort nicht mehr allzu voll sein würde, sodass er sich ein wenig umgehindert umsehen konnte.

Auf dem Weg zum Buchhändler sah er interessehalber ab und an in die Schaufenster rechts und links der Straße. Es konnte schließlich nie ein Fehler sein, zu sehen, was momentan so auf dem Markt zu haben war.

Kurz vor Flourish & Blotts kam er schließlich an einem Restaurant vorbei und automatisch sah er auch hier kurz durch die Fenster ins Innere.

Was er allerdings hier sah, ließ ihm für einen Moment den Atem stocken. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein…

Amanda legte ihre Gabel auf den Teller und trank einen Schluck Wein. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen mitzugehen, dachte sie, als sie ihrem Gegenüber kurz beim Essen zusah. Mr. McLane war netter, als Amanda gedacht hatte, auch wenn er hin und wieder, für ihren Geschmack, etwas zu offensichtlich mit ihr flirtete.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Restaurant, welches sich um diese Zeit gerade zu füllen begann. Plötzlich berührte Steven Amandas Hand und lenkte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Alles in Ordnung", wollte er von ihr wissen. „Ja, ich war nur in Gedanken", erwiderte Amanda, lächelte ihn an und zog ihre Hand langsam unter seiner hervor und griff erneut nach ihrem Glas. Anschließend widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Teller, während Steven eine recht amüsante Geschichte von einem Besuch bei Gringotts erzählte. Der Abend schien wirklich nett zu werden.

Amanda saß doch tatsächlich mit einem anderen Mann in diesem Restaurant und dass es nicht nur ein förmliches Geschäftsessen war, war nur allzu deutlich zu sehen!

Snape schnaubte leise, wandte sich ab und hastete schleunigst davon. Ihm war die Lust auf Bücher nun plötzlich völlig vergangen.

Stattdessen hatte er im Moment den unbändigen Wunsch, in dieses Restaurant zu stürmen und diesen Typen, der es wagte, Amandas Hand zu ergreifen und sie anzuschmachten, zu verfluchen, dass dieser nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war!

Doch Snape gab diesem plötzlichen Drang nicht nach und reapparierte stattdessen wutentbrannt in Hogsmeade und rannte förmlich das Gelände hoch, Richtung Schloss.

Was fiel diesem Typ überhaupt ein, schoss es Snape durch den Kopf!

Noch immer dieses Bild von Amanda und Steven, der ihre Hand berührte, vor Augen, kam Snape schließlich in seinen Kerkern an, wo er ziemlich unwirsch die Tür seines Büros aufriss und sie genauso und mit einem lauten Knall wieder hinter sich schloss. Der Widerhall in den kalten Kerkern war noch ein paar Gänge weiter zu hören.

Nachdem er seine Einkäufe einfach auf seinen Schreibtisch geworfen hatte, ging er weiter im Büro auf und ab. Er war eifersüchtig, um nicht gerade zu sagen rasend vor Eifersucht!

Unwillig diesen Gedanken weiter zuzulassen, riss Snape sich den Umhang von den Schultern und warf ihn über den nächsten Stuhl.

Nein, er war _nicht_ eifersüchtig! Wie käme er dazu und wieso sollte er auch?!

Es war Amandas gutes Recht, sich mit einem anderen Mann zu treffen, schließlich war es aus zwischen ihnen!

Doch schlussendlich wusste Snape, dass er sich im Grunde mit diesen Gedanken wie schon öfter, selber belog. Insgeheim hatte er immer noch gehofft, dass es nicht das Ende war, zwischen ihm und Amanda und er _war_ eifersüchtig und wollte nicht, dass sie sich mit anderen Männern traf.

Leise seufzend und langsam von einer bitteren Erkenntnis übermannt, blieb Snape schließlich vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen und trommelte leise etwas mit den Fingern auf die Holzplatte. Die Hoffnung war zunichte… Es war nun wirklich aus zwischen ihm und Amanda.

Wieso hatte er sich auch der Illusion hingegeben, dass es wirklich eine Zukunft haben könnte, zwischen einer Frau wie Amanda und ihm?!?

Schlussendlich wusste er es von Anfang an besser und er hätte sofort auf seinen Verstand hören sollen, dachte sich Snape.

Leise seufzend, seltsam traurig und innerlich enttäuscht ließ er sich schließlich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder und mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes erschien eine Flasche Whisky und ein Glas vor ihm.

Doch kaum hatte sich Snape ein Glas der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit eingeschenkt, wurde er auch schon wieder gestört, denn es klopfte an der Tür.

Schlecht gelaunt bat der Zaubertränkelehrer seinen Besucher herein und seine Laune änderte sich auch nicht, als er bemerkte, wer sein Besucher war. Stattdessen ahnte er schon, was ihm wieder einmal bevorstand.

„Guten Abend Severus", begrüßte ihn Lucius Malfoy, kühl wie immer, während er eintrat und zum Gruß seinen Gehstock etwas anhob.

„Lucius", entgegnete Snape nicht minder kühl und auch wenig begeistert.

Malfoy trat an Snapes Schreibtisch heran und deutete mit seinem Stock auf das Glas Whiskey. „Ah, ich sehe schon, du bist in der richtigen Stimmung… Wie wäre es, wenn wir zusammen einen trinken gehen?"

„Von mir aus. Du lässt mir ja sowieso keine Ruhe, bevor ich mitgehe, also los…", antwortete Snape nur grimmig, stand auf und warf sich seinen Umhang wieder um.

Lucius stand für einen Moment etwas verwirrt und erstaunt vor dem pergamentbeladenen Tisch. Hatte sein Freund wirklich gerade gesagt, er gehe freiwillig mit, ohne dass er selbst minutenlang nervtötend auf ihn einreden musste?!?

„Was ist? Du willst doch was trinken gehen, oder etwa nicht? Für anderes tauchst du doch nie hier auf", schnappte Snape, der schon an der Tür stand, noch mal barsch, als er bemerkte, wie irritiert der Blonde gerade war.

„Ich bin schon da… Ich wundere mich nur, warum ich dich diesmal gar nicht überreden musste…" Malfoy ging neben Snape her, Richtung Hauptportal und sah ihn kurz etwas an.

Snape schwieg auf diese Bemerkung, denn er hatte beileibe kein Interesse daran, seine Probleme bei Lucius Malfoy abzuladen. Er würde sie ohnehin nicht verstehen, geschweige denn, interessierten sie ihn wirklich.

„Ach komm schon. Stell dich nicht so an, Severus! Das letzte Mal, als du freiwillig mit mir was trinken warst…" Weiter kam Malfoy nicht, denn Snape fuhr ihm mit deutlich warnender Stimme über den Mund und sah ihn nahezu mörderisch an.

„Ruhig Blut, Severus", Malfoy lächelte ein beschwichtigendes, aber kaltes Lächeln. „Ich bin schon ruhig… Mach deshalb bloß keinen Aufstand mehr."

Den Rest der Strecke nach Hogsmeade gingen die beiden Männer schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie schließlich in die Winkelgasse apparierten und sich in einer Kneipe an der Bar niederließen.

Malfoy bestellte sogleich eine Runde Whiskey und sah sich anschließend ein wenig um.

Snape saß stattdessen nur da, schlecht gelaunt, wie immer bei solchen Ausflügen und wartete auf den Alkohol, den er vorhin eigentlich schon ganz in Ruhe hatte trinken wollen.


	44. Erfolglose Versuche

**Kapitel 44**

**~ Erfolglose Versuche ~**

Alan saß gerade mit einigen Kollegen in zufällig der gleichen Bar, die Snape und Malfoy gerade betreten hatten. Sie feierten das Jubiläum eines älteren Kollegen und die Stimmung war inzwischen schon recht gut. Alan bemerkte Snapes Anwesenheit erst, als er wieder von der Toilette kam und seinen Blick über die Menschen, die an der Bar saßen, schweifen ließ. Snape schien nicht wirklich glücklich über seinen Aufenthalt in der Kneipe zu sein. Alan fragte sich, ob das wohl etwas mit Amanda zu tun hatte, denn die hatte bei seinem letzten Besuch bei Felonwood vor ein paar Tagen auch keinen sonderlich fröhlichen Eindruck gemacht. Aber sicherlich hätte sie es erwähnt, wenn sie und Snape sich getrennt hätten- oder doch nicht? Noch leicht gedankenverloren und nicht sicher ob Snape ihn bemerkt hatte, setzte sich Alan wieder auf seinen Platz und wurde gleich von einem etwas übereifrigen Auszubildenden in Beschlag genommen.

Snape bemerkte Alan erst ein wenig später.

Er unterhielt sich vorher mit Malfoy über seine Familie, oder besser gesagt, dieser lud wieder einmal seine Eheprobleme mit Narzissa bei ihm ab, während sie beide zusammen daran arbeiteten, eine Flasche Whiskey zu leeren.

Erst als Lucius sich ausgesprochen hatte, war er wieder der Alte und fing an, das zu tun, was er irgendwann immer tat, wenn sie zusammen weg waren.

Er sah sich nach den anwesenden Frauen um und versuchte Snape wieder einmal in eine seiner mittlerweile zahllosen Affären zu verstricken. Dieser jedoch reagierte darauf noch gereizter als sonst, woraufhin Lucius ihn wie immer alleine an der Bar zurückließ. Vergnügen konnte er sich schließlich auch alleine…

Snape sah ihm einmal mehr genervt nach, bevor er sich wieder seinem Glas zuwenden wollte. Dabei glitt jedoch sein Blick noch kurz über die anwesenden Gäste und fiel schließlich auch auf Alan.

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dachte sich Snape, als er wieder in seinen Whiskey starrte.

Alan Riley... Sofort waren seine Gedanken wieder bei Amanda und bei diesem Typen, mit dem er sie heute beim Essen gesehen hatte.

Es war noch recht früh, als Alans Kollegen recht plötzlich beschlossen, dass es doch an der Zeit wäre nach Hause zu gehen, da es ja mitten in der Woche war. Alan warf einen kurzen Blick zur Bar und zu Snape, der inzwischen alleine dort saß. Er beschloss noch etwas zu bleiben. So machte er sich nicht mit den anderen auf den Weg nach Hause, sondern gesellte sich zu ihm an die Bar. Kaum hatte er sich neben dem Zaubertranklehrer niedergelassen, stand auch schon der Barkeeper vor ihm. Alan bestellte ein Bier und begrüßte dann mit einem freundlichen ‚Guten Abend' Snape.

Als dieser merkte, dass sich Alan neben ihn setzte und es zusätzlich noch den Anschein machte, dass er dort bleiben wollte, verschlechterte sich Snapes Laune weiter, denn auf Gesellschaft konnte er momentan gerne verzichten, vor allem, wenn diese ihn auch noch an Amanda erinnerte. Er fragte sich, was Alan von ihm wollte, dass er sich freiwillig hier zu ihm an die Bar gesellte. Dennoch presste er ein ziemlich missgelauntes ‚N'Abend' heraus, als er von ihm angesprochen wurde.

Alan sah Snape kurz von der Seite an, bevor er von seinem Bier trank. Snape schien ja nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt zu sein, aber vielleicht ließ er sich doch noch zu einem Gespräch bewegen. „Was treibt sie denn hier her?"

„Nichts, was ich nicht auch daheim hätte tun können, wie mir scheint", entgegnete Snape nur grimmig, denn im Grunde saß er gerade nur da und betrank sich, nachdem Lucius mal wieder gegangen war, um sich zu vergnügen.

„Dann scheint da ja irgendetwas schief gegangen zu sein." Alan sah Snape an und schmunzelte leicht.

Snape entgegnete kurz Alans Blick und seinem war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass er an seiner Situation und allem was damit zusammenhing, überhaupt nichts amüsant fand. Dennoch antwortete er ihm, allerdings sehr kühl. „Das war abzusehen..."

„Dann hätte es sich ja eigentlich vermeiden lassen können." Viel hatte Alan ja nicht zu verlieren und so konnte er auch weiter versuchen, Snape in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Auf diese Worte schnaubte Snape nur kurz leise und ungehalten, bevor er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. Eine Kneipentour mit Lucius Malfoy ließ sich nie umgehen... „Manche Dinge sind unvermeidbar, Mr. Riley. Nehmen sie's hin."

„Dann ist es aber auch besser sie mit möglichst viel Humor zu tragen", meinte Alan ruhig und trank noch etwas von seinem Bier.

„Danach", Snape betonte das Wort extra scharf und deutlich, „ist mir momentan überhaupt nicht, also geben sie sich keine Mühe."

Alan schwieg auf Snapes Worte, immerhin war das deutlich genug gewesen. Er grübelte etwas über Snapes schlechte Laune.

Snape schwieg auch und trank sein Whiskyglas leer. Hoffentlich war Lucius bald soweit, dass sie wieder gehen konnten.  
Er dachte zwar, dass sich seine Stimmung mit etwas Alkohol etwas heben würde, aber dem war anscheinend doch nicht so. Er fühlte sich noch immer genauso, wie vor einer Weile, als er von der Winkelgasse zurück in sein Büro gekommen war - einfach schlecht. Alan seufzte unmerklich und trank sein Bier aus. „Dann werde ich sie mal damit alleine lassen. Einen schönen Abend noch", meinte Alan freundlich, stand auf und zog seinen Umhang über.

„Danke, gleichfalls", grummelte Snape nur noch missmutig, denn er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sein Abend sich noch sonderlich verbessern würde, aber so etwas in der Art war er ja schon gewohnt mittlerweile, dachte er mit einer gewissen Bitterkeit.

Alan nickte noch einmal kurz und verließ dann die Kneipe, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Das war ja ein ziemlich gescheiterter Versuch gewesen.


	45. Neue Verhältnisse

**Kapitel 45**

**~ Neue Verhältnisse ~**

Es waren inzwischen knapp zwei Wochen seit dem Abend in der Kneipe vergangen und Alan fand endlich einmal Zeit nach der Arbeit bei Felonwood vorbeizugehen. Er brauchte noch einige Zutaten und außerdem hatte er Amanda lange nicht gesehen. „Hallo", begrüßte er sie fröhlich, kurz nachdem er das Geschäft betreten hatte.

Amanda stand hinter ihrem Tresen und füllte Ahornrinde in kleine Tüten, als Alan hereinkam und sie begrüßte. „Hallo Alan! Schön dich zu sehen. Ich hatte schon befürchtet du hättest den Weg hierher vergessen." Alan grinste etwas und kam zum Tresen. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Mein Chef denkt sich nur dauernd irgendwelche neue Arbeit aus, als gäbe es nicht genügend für uns zu tun. Wie geht es dir?" Er sah Amanda neugierig an.

„Ja… Eigentlich ganz gut, denke ich."

„Denkst du?! Was ist denn los?" Alan runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Ach…" Amanda beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinüber. Matthew, der gerade im Lager war, musste ja nicht alles wissen. „Nach Askaban war Severus so... so schwierig und dann haben wir uns gestritten und dann haben wir erst einmal gar nicht miteinander geredet." Sie seufzte leise. „Wie? Und nun? Ich meine, das ist ja schon ziemlich her. Habt ihr noch immer nicht miteinander geredet?", wollte Alan wissen. „Vor drei Wochen etwa war er dann das erste Mal wieder hier und ich dachte schon er hätte sich wieder zusammengerauft, aber er war genauso komisch wie die Male zuvor." „Oh... das ist natürlich schlimm." Und erklärt seine schlechte Laune in der Kneipe, fügte Alan in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ja und dann tauchte Steven wieder auf und er war so nett und lieb... Na ja dann kam eben eins zum anderen und irgendwie hab ich ein kleines schlechtes Gewissen, was eigentlich ziemlich blöd ist, aber es lässt sich nicht so richtig unterdrücken."

Es dauerte etwas bis Alan den Namen Steven zuordnen konnte, aber schließlich kam er doch auf Steven McLane, der Amanda bei der Finanzierung geholfen hatte. Mit dem war sie jetzt zusammen? Normalerweise ging das bei ihr ja nicht so schnell. „Das ist jetzt ja schon ziemlich überraschend muss ich sagen."

„Ja... tut mir Leid dich so plötzlich damit zu überrumpeln aber ich musste das mal dringend loswerden." Sie grinste etwas verlegen.

„Wenn es dir gut geht damit." Er lächelte Amanda an. Diese Neuigkeiten eröffneten ja eventuelle Vorteile für ihn, auch wenn er ihr es so nicht gewünscht hatte.

„Hm, ja…", wich Amanda einer Antwort aus. „Du bist aber doch sicherlich nicht nur wegen einer netten Unterhaltung hier, oder? Ich meine ich habe ja nichts dagegen, aber..."

„Nein, du hast ja auch Recht. Ich brauch noch Sophienkraut, 5 cm große Spinnen, Faulbaumextrakt und..., Moment…", er griff in seinen Robentasche und holte ein Stück Pergament hervor, „…ah ja, und getrocknete Maiglöckchen." „Gut." Amanda grinste und suchte die vier Zutaten zusammen und wog sie ab, nachdem sie Alan zuvor noch gefragt hatte, wie viel er denn brauchte. Schließlich reichte sie ihm eine Tüte mit allem. „Bitte sehr. Das macht 2 Galleonen und 25 Knuts." „So viel für so wenig Ware", fragte Alan gespielt entsetzt. „Nun das liegt am Faulbaum und außerdem kannst du ja auch woanders hingehen wenn dir das nicht passt." Sie grinste ihn an. „Nein nein... Ich bleibe schön hier." Alan grinste ebenfalls und suchte schließlich das Geld zusammen und gab es Amanda. „Das ist gut und lass dich ja bald wieder blicken!" Alan lächelte. „Ja, ich werde mich bemühen. Mach dir nachher einen schönen Feierabend." „Danke, dann bis bald und ich werde mich auch bemühen."

Alan nahm seine Tüte. „Bis bald."

Amanda lächelte ihn zum Abschied noch einmal an und sah ihm kurz nach, als er Felonwood verließ.

Snapes Laune hatte sich seit den zwei Wochen nicht sonderlich verbessert. Er war noch verschlossener und griesgrämiger als sonst und ließ das wie immer an seinen Schülern aus.

Dennoch hatte er sich soweit im Griff, dass es Dumbledore anscheinend nicht für nötig hielt, ihm wieder einmal einen Besuch abzustatten, um ihn zu ermahnen.

Schon die ganzen zwei Wochen redete sich Snape ein, dass jetzt einfach wieder alles beim Alten war, es so besser war und sein Verstand ihm schließlich von Anfang an geraten hatte, keine emotionale Beziehung einzugehen – schon gar nicht zu einer Frau. Aber insgeheim war er nach wie vor rasend eifersüchtig auf Steven und er konnte nicht für sich garantieren, sollte er ihm einmal alleine über den Weg laufen.

Vor allem abends, wenn er zur Ruhe kam, aufhörte für die Schule zu arbeiten und Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, brachen die Gedanken und vor allem das Bild von Amanda und Steven im Restaurant über ihn herein und mit ihnen auch der Hass und die Verbitterung. Wieso musste ihm so etwas noch einmal passieren?!? Und natürlich war es wieder so ein geleckter Schönling...

Die Deckung… Er hätte seine Deckung niemals wieder aufgeben dürfen, dachte sich Snape immer und immer wieder, sobald seine Gedanken wieder einmal um Amanda und Steven zu kreisen begannen.

Amanda machte sich nicht mehr viele Gedanken um Severus. Die neue Beziehung zu Steven beschäftigte sie neben Felonwood so intensiv, dass zu viel mehr keine Zeit blieb. Dennoch war sie zufrieden, so wie es momentan war. Die viele Gesellschaft, und die durch Stevens Freundeskreis vielen neuen Bekanntschaften, taten ihr gut. Sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen und Amanda genoss die entspannenden Abende und Nächte, als Ausgleich für die viele Arbeit im Laden. Steven war einfach herrlich unkompliziert, amüsant und sehr charmant, wie Amanda immer wieder feststellte.

Es waren drei Wochen vergangen seit Alans letztem Besuch bei Felonwood und als Amanda am Morgen die neu gelieferte Ware auspackte, fragte sie sich, wann er mal wieder vorbeikommen würde. Doch dann brachten die Eulen die Post und lenkten Amandas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Einer der Briefe war von ihrem Bruder. David beschwerte sich mal wieder über Snape und schrie nach Hilfe - oder besser nach Nachhilfe, auch wenn er das so direkt nicht geschrieben hatte. Amanda seufzte. Da würde David mindestens bis Morgenabend warten müssen, denn heute ging sie mit Steven ins Theater und da hatte ein Besuch in Hogwarts keinen Platz mehr in ihrem Zeitplan.

Sie legte den Brief in ihren Kalender und widmete sich der anderen Post. Das meiste waren Werbung oder Rechnungen, welche auf ihren Schreibtisch wanderten, um später bearbeitet zu werden. Ein „Hallo" aus dem Verkaufsraum kündigte Matthews Ankunft und somit auch die Zeit zum Öffnen des Ladens an. Schon kurz danach betraten die ersten Kunden Felonwood und den ganzen Tag über waren meist wenigstens zwei von ihnen anwesend, was Amanda und Matthew wenig Zeit für Pausen ließ. Zum Abend hin wurde es etwas ruhiger und Amanda konnte ihren Mitarbeiter mit der Kundenbetreuung alleine lassen, um sich der Zubereitung eines Trankes zu widmen.

Amanda sah auf die Uhr im Lager, als sie die Türglocke, gefolgt von Stevens Stimme hörte. Wieso musste er gerade jetzt zu früh sein? Sie würde noch fünf Minuten für den Trank, den sie gerade braute, benötigen und dann musste sie sich noch umziehen. In ihrer normalen Alltagskleidung wollte Amanda schließlich auch nicht ins Theater gehen.

Da der Trank in der letzten Phase permanente Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte, rief sie Steven zu, dass er noch zehn Minuten warten solle und sie sich beeilte. Sie freute sich schon auf den Abend.

Snape selbst war auch gerade im Begriff, einen Trank anzufangen, um den ihn Madam Pompfrey heute noch recht kurzfristig gebeten hatte.

Doch als er damit begann sich die Zutaten dafür zusammenzusuchen, bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr genügend Digitalis-Blätter vorrätig hatte.

Einen leisen Fluch ausstoßend sah er auf die Uhr. Es war noch nicht zu spät für einen Einkauf in der Winkelgasse. Allerdings nur, wenn er ihn persönlich erledigen würde. Eine Eule würde die Strecke nicht mehr rechtzeitig vor Ladenschluss schaffen.

Also stelle Snape seine Gläser und Ampullen, die er in der Hand hielt erst einmal auf den Schreibtisch und schnappte sich danach mit eiligen Schritten seinen Reiseumhang. Wäre dieser Trank wirklich nicht so dringend, dachte er bei sich, würde er sich diesen Stress jetzt sparen, denn er hatte im Grunde überhaupt keine Lust Amanda zu begegnen. Aber ihr Laden war nun mal der beste am Ort.

Eine viertel Stunde später war Snape vor Felonwood angekommen und öffnete hastig die Tür.

Zum Glück, dachte er sich, er war noch nicht zu spät. Der Fußweg nach Hogsmeade kostete einfach immer wieder unnötig wertvolle Zeit.


	46. Theater

**Kapitel 46**

**~ Theater ~**

Matthew füllte gerade ein Regal mit Ware, als Snape das Geschäft betrat. Schnell stellte er die letzten zwei Gläser zu den anderen und wandte sich an ihn. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Auch Steven hatte Snape bemerkt und sah ihn kurz etwas abfällig an. Das der sich noch her traute, wunderte ihn. Aber er beschäftigte sich dann doch lieber weiter mit seiner Zeitung, als mit dem grimmig schauenden Professor.

Schon kurz nachdem er Felonwood betreten hatte, bemerkte Snape, dass Steven anwesend war, was er innerlich äußert übellaunig zur Kenntnis nahm.

Was machte denn dieser Lackaffe hier, gerade dann, wenn auch er hier war? Reichte es nicht schon, dass er Amanda begegnen musste? Doch die war offenbar gar nicht da, wie er gleich danach bemerkte. Denn er sah nur Matthew.

Auch Stevens Blick entging ihm nicht, so wie ihm fast nie etwas von dem entging, was um ihn herum geschah.

Als Zeichen, dass er es sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, wie Steven ihn angesehen hatte, sah er mit einem angewiderten und hasserfüllten Blick zurück. Dieser Typ hatte Glück, dass sie hier in der Öffentlichkeit waren, dachte sich Snape. Dann wandte er sich an Matthew. „Fünf Gramm Digitalis-purpurea- und zwei Gramm Digitalis-lanata-Blätter", sagte er knapp.

„Einen kleinen Moment bitte", sagte Matthew und begann damit, die gewünschten Substanzen abzuwiegen.

Amanda war inzwischen mit dem Trank fertig geworden, zog sich schnell um, nahm schließlich ihren Umhang und kam nach vorne in den Verkaufsraum. Sie war sehr überrascht, Severus dort zu sehen und dachte sich, dass er wohl kaum ein schlechteres Timing hätte haben können.

Kurz sah sie ihn an und begrüßte ihn lediglich mit einem „Hallo", bevor sie zu Steven ging und sich ihren Umhang überzog.

Severus sah Amanda schon kommen, bevor Steven sie registrierte. Er sah auch, dass beide wohl noch etwas Besonderes vor hatten, denn Amanda hatte sich schick gemacht.

Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, versetzten ihm dieser Anblick und dieser Gedanke einen Stich, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Als Amanda ihn nur so knapp begrüßte und dann zu Steven ging, wuchs sein Hass auf diesen Typen gleich noch mehr.

Er dachte, dass es jetzt nur noch fehlen würde, dass Amanda diesen Menschen vor seinen Augen küsste.

Mit einem sehr knappen und kalten „Hallo" begrüßte er sie schließlich auch, riss dann wieder seinen Blick los und sah nach Matthew, wie weit er mit Abwiegen war.

Er wollte möglichst schnell wieder von hier weg, bevor er noch die Beherrschung verlor.

Steven lächelte Amanda kurz an und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Was will denn der Typ hier", flüsterte er ihr leise zu. Amanda sah ihn fragend an und guckte dann kurz zu Severus hinüber.

Obwohl Severus gerade Matthew beobachtete, hatte er doch weiterhin seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Steven und Amanda gerichtet und auch wenn Steven leise sprach, entging ihm sein Geflüster nicht.

Seine Hände, unsichtbar in seinen Roben versteckt, ballten sich ein wenig und die rechte Hand begann automatisch anzufangen, an seinem Zauberstabgriff zu spielen. Snape spürte, wie er innerlich immer wütender wurde und musste sich Mühe geben, ruhig zu bleiben. Er drehte sich um und sah Steven vernichtend an.

„Ich will das, was jeder normale Mensch auch hier will – einkaufen", fauchte er. „Und mein Name ist für sie immer noch Professor Snape, falls sie es noch einmal für nötig halten, ihrer neuen Freundin was zu zuflüstern!" Snapes Stimme war ruhig, aber ein äußerst gefährlicher Unterton schwang in ihr mit. Noch ein falsches Wort von Steven und er konnte für nichts mehr garantieren.

Amanda sah Steven an. „Professor Snape ist ein sehr guter Kunde und ich bin froh, ihn mal wieder hier zu sehen." Dann wandte sie sich an Severus. „Reicht dir Mr. Sullivans Anwesenheit oder soll ich noch bleiben?"

Snape überlegte sich einen kurzen Moment ernsthaft, ob er Amanda nicht noch ein wenig hier aufhalten sollte, um Steven eins auszuwischen. Dann verwarf er diese Idee aber wieder, denn es würde wohl auch bedeuten, dass auch er noch länger hier anwesend war und _darauf_ konnte er wirklich verzichten. „Nein danke. Ich will dir schließlich nicht den Feierabend mit diesem charmanten Herren verderben", meinte er nur bissig. Diesen ironischen Kommentar konnte er sich gerade einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Sind sie bald fertig, Sullivan", setzte er dann noch an Matthew gewandt ein wenig ungeduldig hinzu, denn in ihm brodelte es.

„Dafür arbeiten sie aber sehr intensiv daran, Professor", warf Steven ein. Amanda warf ihm daraufhin einen genervten Blick zu. „Das musste jetzt wirklich nicht sein", zischte sie ihn an.

Matthew indes erschrak, als er so plötzlich von Snape angesprochen wurde und verteilte die Hälfte der bereits fertig abgewogenen Tüte auf dem Tresen und der Waage.

Amanda seufzte leise, als sie das sah, ging zu Matthew und schob ihn zur Seite. „Ich mach das eben…"

Als Matthew die Zutaten auf der Arbeitsfläche verteilte, huschte ein sehr kurzes, hämisches Lächeln über Snapes Lippen. Dann wandte er sich wieder Steven zu, noch immer in seinen Roben ungesehen ein wenig mit seinem Zauberstab spielend. Schweigend und voller Abneigung sah er ihm mit seinen durchdringenden, schwarzen Augen direkt in seine.

Dieses Verhalten verhieß nichts Gutes, denn es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Es soll sehr ungesund sein, unüberlegte Dinge zu sagen...", sagte Snape dann nur kalt und völlig unbeeindruckt und wandte sich dann wieder dem Treiben an der Waage zu.

Es war eine versteckte Drohung, die er gegen Steven gerade ausgesprochen hatte und es erfüllte ihn mit Genugtuung, dass es ihm wirklich geglückt war, seine Laune offensichtlich ein wenig zu vermiesen. Denn genau das war natürlich von Anfang an seine Absicht gewesen, auch wenn er es nie offen zugeben würde.

Matthew wusste noch von früher, dass dieser Blick bei Snape nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte und zog sich etwas in den Hintergrund zurück, bevor er noch mehr von seiner schlechten Laune abbekam.

Steven hingegen war wenig beeindruckt und grinste nur etwas überheblich über Snapes Worte. Dass Amanda einmal mit dem Kerl zusammen gewesen war, war ihm ein sehr großes Rätsel.

Amanda war inzwischen fertig mit Wiegen und reichte Severus die beiden kleinen Tüten. „Es kann offensichtlich auch ungesund sein nichts zu sagen", meinte sie und sah Severus an. Sie war wütend auf ihn. Was machte er hier so ein Theater?!

Severus ließ Steven grinsen und dachte sich nur, dass ihm dieses Grinsen schnell vergehen würde, sollte er ihm einmal alleine begegnen.

„Ansichtssache", entgegnete er nur knapp auf Amandas Worte und schnappte sich die Tüten. Ihm war durchaus klar, auf was sie gerade anspielte, aber darauf ging er sicher nicht vor den beiden anderen Anwesenden näher ein.

Es war ihm auch egal, dass Amanda wütend auf ihn war, denn schließlich war es nicht er selbst gewesen, der die erste abfällige Bemerkung hatte fallen lassen. Offensichtlich hatte dieser Steven sie aber derart eingewickelt, dass sie nicht einmal mehr bemerkte, was für ein arrogantes Arschloch er doch war und so jetzt ihm, Severus, die Schuld für die momentane Situation gab.

„Wenn du meinst." Amanda wandte sich kurz an Matthew und bat ihn leise darum aufzuräumen und danach zu schließen. Dann ging sie wieder zu Steven. „Komm, lass uns gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

Auf Amandas Worte entgegnete Snape nichts mehr, sondern nutzte vielmehr die Gelegenheit, als sie sich noch einmal Matthew zuwandte, um sich selbst zum Gehen zu wenden. Immerhin hatte er was er wollte und er hatte auch kein Verlangen danach, sich jetzt noch länger als nötig hier aufzuhalten.

„Wiedersehen", sagte er nur knapp, ließ die Tütchen in seinem weiten Umhang verschwinden und zog, während er zur Tür ging, schon seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Amanda ignorierte seinen Abschiedsgruß, verabschiedete sich aber von Matthew und machte sich dann mit Steven auch auf den Weg zur Tür und weiter ins Theater.

Snape registrierte noch, dass Amanda es nicht für nötig hielt ihn zu verabschieden und das versetzte ihm, auch wenn er es nicht wollte, noch einmal einen Stich.

Kaum war er aus der Tür hinaus, apparierte er auch schon nach Hogsmeade. Für heute reichte es ihm wieder völlig. Er hatte gerade das Gefühl, als ob die letzten Wochen völlig umsonst gewesen waren. Denn durch seinen Einkauf war es, als ob alles das wieder aufgewühlt wurde, womit er sich die letzten Tage langsam abgefunden hatte.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er wieder zum Schloss zurück, wo noch ein Zaubertrank darauf wartete, gebraut zu werden.

Auf dem Weg zum Theater war Amanda recht schweigsam, während Steven ihr von seinem Tag erzählte. Irgendwie hatte die Begegnung mit Severus ihr doch mehr zugesetzt, als sie vorher gedachte hätte. Sie war scheinbar doch noch nicht so richtig darüber hinweg.

„Amanda?!" Steven sah sie fragend an. „Ja? Was ist denn?"

„Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu. Dieser Snape beschäftigt dich doch nicht etwa noch, oder? Du musst ihn einfach vergessen, wenn der sich so blöd verhält."

„Tut mir Leid. Der Tag war anstrengend. Also was hast du gesagt?"

Steven wiederholte seine Geschichte. Sie musste sich einfach zusammenreißen, dachte sich Amanda. Das war sicherlich nur der Streit eben, der sie so beschäftigte und nichts weiter.


	47. Genehmigungspflichtig

**Kapitel 47**

**~ Genehmigungspflichtig ~**

Es war mittlerweile Anfang Dezember geworden und in Hogwarts hielt so langsam die weihnachtliche Stimmung Einzug.

Snape war es allerdings wie immer gar nicht weihnachtlich zumute, sah man mal davon ab, dass er sich, wie wohl jeder im Schloss, schon irgendwie auf die freien Tage freute.

Gerade kam er wieder einmal von Madam Pomfrey. Ihr ging langsam ein Heilelixier zuneige, welches er nicht so ohne weiteres nachbrauen konnte.

Schon alleine das Brauen erforderte viel Zeit und Können und war selbst für ihn kein einfaches Werk. Doch das eigentliche Problem der Sache lag darin, dass eine Zutat unter die strengen Handels- und Einfuhrbestimmungen des Ministeriums fiel und nicht so leicht zu beschaffen war.

Deshalb war er nun auf dem Weg zum Schulleiter, um ihn darum zu bitten, beim Ministerium eine entsprechende Sondereinfuhrgenehmigung zu erbitten.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Snape wieder in seinem Büro und warf sich etwas missmutig seinen dicken Reiseumhang über.

Dumbledore hatte ihm eine entsprechende Forderung unterschrieben, bat ihn aber darum, selbst zum Ministerium zu gehen und sich um alles weitere zu kümmern.

Also, dachte sich Snape, musste er wohl oder übel nach London reisen und sich mit diesen Beamten im Ministerium herumschlagen. Seine Lust darauf ging gegen null, aber wollte er das Elixier über die Ferien brauen, musste er die Einfuhr der fühlenden Samenkörner rechtzeitig beantragen.

Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig als zu gehen und deshalb machte er sich durch die Kälte auf den Weg zur Apparationsgrenze.

Alan apparierte gerade in die große Eingangshalle des Ministeriums. Trotz der vielen Menschen fiel er auf, denn durch den gerade abgeschlossenen Einsatz sah er ziemlich wüst , aufgrund des ganzen Papierkrams, der vor ihm lag, machte er sich auf zu den Fahrstühlen. Immerhin konnte er sich in seinem Büro etwas anderes anziehen - etwas dass nicht nach Räucheraal roch und nach Altkleidersammlung aussah. Die Rechnung für Arbeitskleidung war in seiner Abteilung nicht ohne Grund so hoch.

Snape war mittlerweile auch im Ministerium angelangt und wartete gerade mit verschlossener Miene auf den nächsten Lift, der ihn zum fünften Stock bringen konnte.

Für seinen Geschmack war hier schon wieder viel zu viel los und abgesehen davon barg ein Aufenthalt im Ministerium für ihn immer die Gefahr, auf Leute zu stoßen, auf die er auch gerne verzichten konnte.

Deshalb war er froh, als endlich ein Lift hielt, seine Türen öffnete und ihn einsteigen ließ.

Alan sah, dass gerade ein Fahrstuhl angekommen war und sogar nur eine Person auf ihn wartete. Das musste er ausnutzen. Also beschleunigte er seine Schritte, und schaffte es gerade noch hineinzuhuschen, bevor sich die Türen schlossen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wer die andere Person war, und das begeisterte ihn in seinem momentane Zustand ausnahmsweise nicht besonders. „Oh, guten Tag, Professor Snape."

Snape war froh, alleine im Lift zu sein, als doch noch jemand durch die sich schließende Tür glitt. Als er bemerkte wer es war, war er kurz überrascht, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder, denn ihm fiel ein, dass Alan einmal erwähnt hatte, er würde im Ministerium arbeiten.

„Mr. Riley…", entgegnete er mit einer gewissen Gleichgültigkeit, aber für seine Verhältnisse nicht unfreundlich. Na wenigstens mit Riley, wenn schon nicht alleine, dachte sich Snape, während er ihn schnell unauffällig musterte.

„Waren sie auf einen Abstecher in der Fischfabrik", fragte er kurz darauf sarkastisch, als ihm Alans seltsamer Geruch in die Nase stieg.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Wir hatten einen _kleinen_ Einsatz in Goddric's Hollow. Das Übliche eben...." Alan sah Snape an. „Und sie?! Hat sich einer ihrer Schüler vergiftet und sie müssen den Papierkram nachholen?"

Snape hob ein wenig seine Augenbraue, als sein Gegenüber geendet hatte. Er schien für seine Verhältnisse nicht gerade in guter Stimmung zu sein. „Auch wenn einige in der Tat dumm genug dafür wären, hat es bisher noch keiner über den Krankenflügel hinaus geschafft", entgegnete er nur kühl. „Ich muss in den fünften Stock."

Der Aufzug schloss gerade wieder seine Türen, nachdem er im siebten Stock einige Memos hatte hinausfliegen und mindestens genauso viele wieder aufgenommen hatte.

Glücklicherweise, so dachte Snape, war ansonsten kein weiterer Passagier zugestiegen.

„Nicht nur ihre Schüler. Manchmal kann man glauben, einige lernen gar nichts in der Schule. Na in der fünften Etage ist es aber nicht so unangenehm."

„Da gebe ich ihnen ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Was den fünften Stock betrifft, so hoffe ich, dass ich mich nicht allzu lange dort aufhalten muss. Ich habe noch einiges anderes zu tun."

„Das hängt wohl von ihrem Anliegen ab… Zu Weihnachten wollen viele Leute ganz seltsame Sachen haben." Alan grinste etwas.

Snape fand diese Anmerkung weniger amüsant, was man an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte. Er hoffte schwer, dass ihm keine dieser Leute begegneten, geschweige denn vor ihm an der Reihe waren. Auf solchen Idioten, die irgendwelche exotischen Tiere als Weihnachtsgeschenke verschenken wollten, konnte er getrost verzichten. Schließlich hatte er wichtigeres zu tun und war nicht zum Spaß hier.

„Ich hoffe doch mal schwer, dass in diesem Fall nach Prioritäten gegliedert wird", entgegnete er nur knapp, denn schon allein der Gedanke daran, sich in diesem Gebäude die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen, machte ihn innerlich aggressiv.

Alan bemerkte seinen etwas finsteren Ausdruck durchaus, aber zu sehr ließ er sich dann doch nicht davon beeindrucken. „Meistens tun sie das schon. Sie müssen nur aufpassen, dass sie nicht an Mrs. Tipett geraten, die ist _etwas_ langsam."

„Ich werde es mir merken. Danke für den Hinweis." Snape war Alan wirklich dankbar, denn wenn er etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es schleppendes Arbeiten.

Mittlerweile hatte der Lift schon am sechsten Stock gehalten und fuhr gerade wieder an, um seine Fracht weiter im Ministerium zu verteilen.

„Gern geschehen. Vielleicht haben sie ja so heute etwas früher Feierabend, als gedacht", meinte Alan freundlich. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen."

Die Ansage im Lift kündigte nun das fünfte Stockwerk und damit die Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit an.

„Na dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Erfolg bei ihrem Anliegen." Alan sah Snape freundlich an.

„Danke." Der Lift hielt und öffnete seine Türen. Gleich flogen die ersten Memos hin und her. „Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen." Alan lächelte ihn noch kurz an.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, stieg Snape aus, bevor sich wieder die Tür des Lifts hinter ihm schloss.

Nach kurzem Suchen fand er auch einen passenden Ansprechpartner für sein Anliegen und zu seinem Glück war es weder Mrs. Tipett, welche Alan erwähnt hatte, noch musste er lange warten.

Dennoch dauerte es noch eine halbe Stunde, bis er schlussendlich die Einfuhrgenehmigung für seine Zutat bekommen hatte, denn die Bürokratie verlangte Angaben, die vom genauen Verwendungszweck bis zur Legitimation, dass der Verarbeitende imstande war, mit der gefährlichen Substanz richtig umzugehen, alles umfassten.

Erleichtert, dass alles glatt gelaufen war und froh, dass er das Gebäude wieder verlassen konnte, machte sich Snape schließlich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Da es gewöhnlich einige Zeit brauchte, um spezielle Zaubertrankzutaten zu besorgen, wollte er gleich morgen die Bestellung bei Felonwood aufgeben, damit er auf die Ferien auch wirklich mit dem Brauen anfangen konnte. Heute war es leider schon zu spät dafür.


	48. Weihnachtsstress

**Kapitel 48**

**~ Weihnachtsstress ~**

Es war der Freitagabend vor dem ersten Advent und Amanda stand in ihrer Küche und blickte müde in den Kessel, der vor ihr stand. Der Trank darin köchelte wie er sollte, lila vor sich hin und gab ihr damit genügend Zeit, sich um die nächsten Zutaten zu kümmern. Eigentlich hatte Amanda gehofft, dass die Vorräte des Trankes noch bis zum morgigen Samstag reichen würden. Doch ein älterer Zauberer hatte die letzten Flaschen am vergangenen Nachmittag gekauft, daher musste sie nun für Nachschub sorgen. Steven hatte sie deswegen absagen müssen. Der Trank brauchte Zeit und Amanda war schon am späten Nachmittag so müde gewesen, dass sie, sobald der Trank fertig war, gleich ins Bett gehen würde. Vor allem weil es samstags bei Felonwood immer anstrengend war und nun stand auch noch Weihnachten vor der Tür.

Gerade wog sie getrocknete Weidenblätter ab, als es an der Wohnungstür klopfte.

Leicht grummelnd stellte Amanda das Vorratsglas mit den Blättern wieder hin und ging zur Tür. Wer störte sie denn so spät noch? Amanda öffnete und als sie sah wer dort stand, war sie wenig überrascht. Eigentlich hätte sie es gleich wissen müssen. „Steven! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich noch arbeiten muss. Aber wo du da bist, komm rein. Es dauert aber noch etwas. Du kannst ja solange im Wohnzimmer warten." Amanda war wenig begeistert und das konnte man ihr auch anhören.

Steven trat ein und sah Amanda an. „Ich dachte du freust dich, wenn ich dich überrasche. Na gut, dann warte ich solange." Amanda seufzte leise. „Wenn ich eine Verabredung absage, hat das schon einen guten Grund und dann will ich eigentlich auch nicht überrascht werden."

„Okay, fürs nächste Mal weiß ich nun Bescheid", meinte Steven und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Das will ich auch stark hoffen, dachte Amanda während sie in die Küche ging. Aufgrund dieser Unterbrechung musste sie sich nun ziemlich beeilen, was das Abwiegen der nächsten Zutaten anging. Doch es ging alles gut und so stand sie eine halbe Stunde später mit einer der letzten Zutaten in der Hand vor dem Kessel und begann Tropfen der Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche in den Trank fallen zu lassen. Amanda war vollkommen darauf konzentriert, denn es durfte auch nicht ein Tropfen zu viel hinein.

„Wie lange dauert es denn noch", wollte Steven plötzlich dicht hinter ihr wissen. Vor lauter Schreck zuckte Amanda zusammen und ließ die Flasche in den Kessel fallen. Sofort verfärbte sich der Trank vom erwünschten Dunkelrot in eine milchig- weiße Flüssigkeit.

„Steven!" Amanda drehte sich wütend um. „Bist du wahnsinnig?! Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken! Jetzt kann ich alles noch einmal machen und das dauert drei Stunden!"

Steven sah Amanda überrascht an. Sie brauchte ja nicht gleich so überzureagieren. „Tut mir leid. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass so etwas passiert. Kannst du es nicht noch retten? Es war doch nur diese eine Zutat." Er blickte unschuldig (A/N: und vor allem unwissend – hehehe *sich totlach*) in den Kessel wo sich der Trank inzwischen gelblich verfärbt hatte.

„Nein kann ich nicht! Und hättest du vorher mal nachgedacht, dann hättest du das auch ahnen können!" Sie war wirklich wütend, so wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut. Du kannst den Trank doch auch morgen noch mal machen."

So langsam hatte Amanda wirklich Schwierigkeiten ihre Fassung noch einigermaßen zu bewahren. „Nein, kann ich nicht! Morgen ist Samstag und ich werde im Laden gebraucht und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, ein neues Produkt, wie diesen Trank, nicht anbieten zu können. Und es wäre wirklich sehr freundlich, wenn du nun gehen könntest, denn ich muss wegen dieses Desasters noch mal zu Felonwood. Ich habe nämlich selten zwei Flaschen mit der gleichen Zutat zu Hause." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, löschte Amanda das Feuer unter dem Kessel, ließ den missglückten Trank verschwinden und ging in den Flur. Steven folgte ihr. „Aber ich kann doch auch warten."

Amanda hielt in der Bemühung ihren Umhang anzuziehen inne und funkelte Steven wütend an. „Du merkst heute wirklich gar nichts, oder?! Ich bin todmüde und muss jetzt deinetwegen die nächsten dreieinhalb Stunden einen Trank brauen, der eigentlich schon fertig war! Man kann mir also keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn ich auf deine Anwesenheit heute Abend keinen Wert mehr lege!" Diese Predigt schien auch Steven endlich zu erreichen, denn er nahm seinen Umhang vom Haken und disapparierte sofort.

Amanda blickte finster dorthin, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Dann löschte sie die Kerzen in der Wohnung mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes, verschloss schließlich die Wohnungstür und apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Kurz darauf betrat sie Felonwood. Die Tür verschloss sie nicht. Es würde nur einen Moment dauern und da es inzwischen halb elf war, war kaum noch jemand in dieser Gegend unterwegs. Nachdem sie ein paar Kerzen entzündet hatte, ging Amanda ins Lager, um den Guaranaextrakt zu holen.

Sie hatte sich noch nicht annähernd beruhigt. Steven war auch wirklich anstrengend in letzter Zeit! So etwas wäre ihr mit Severus nicht passiert, (A/N: *rofl* Nein… Dafür ist der aber auf andere Weise anstrengend. *lachweg*) schoss es Amanda durch den Kopf und versuchte, diesen Gedanken wieder zu verdrängen. Ganz wollte es ihr aber nicht gelingen, was aber sicher an der Wut auf Steven lag - zumindest redete sie sich das ein.

Am folgenden Vormittag stand Amanda recht übermüdet im Verkaufsraum von Felonwood und bediente einen Kunden nach dem anderen. Seit Ende November schienen sämtliche Leute von der Angst befallen zu sein, es gäbe nach Weihnachten keine Zaubertrankzutaten mehr, denn als Geschenke taugten die meisten Substanzen nun doch nicht. Immerhin hatte sich Matthew dazu bereit erklärt, an allen Samstagen vor Weihnachten den ganzen Tag zu arbeiten. Andernfalls hätte Amanda nicht gewusst wie sie die Massen an Kunden bedienen sollte. Durch Matthews Hilfe lief das Geschäft aber recht reibungslos, zumindest solange allzu große Sonderwünsche der Kunden ausblieben.

Gleich nach dem Frühstück machte sich Snape mit der Sondereinfuhrgenehmigung auf in Richtung Winkelgasse. Er hoffte, dass es morgens noch nicht allzu voll war, trotz der Tatsache, dass nun wohl alle Leute auf der Suche nach geeigneten Weihnachtsgeschenken waren.

In London angekommen wurde er allerdings eines Besseren gelehrt. In der Winkelgasse brummte schon das Leben und Trauben von Menschen drückten sich frierend von einem Geschäft in das nächste.

Froh, dass er ansonsten nichts weiter zu erledigen hatte, als nur zu Felonwood zu gehen und seine Samenkörner zu bestellen, wühlte sich Snape durch die Einkaufenden, bis er schließlich an Amandas Laden angekommen war und die Tür aufstieß.

Amanda verpackte gerade die vielen Gläschen eines Kunden in eine Tüte, während dieser das Geld abzählte. So bemerkte sie auch nicht, wer gerade das Geschäft betreten hatte. Matthew war gerade mit der Beratung einer Frau fertig und begrüßte Snape, wandte sich dann aber gleich einem anderen Kunden zu, von dem er etwas gefragt wurde.

Snape nahm Matthews Begrüßung zur Kenntnis, erwiderte sie jedoch nicht, denn die Tatsache, dass der Laden voll war, behagte ihm schon wieder gar nicht. Er hasste es zu warten, stellte sich aber in die Schlange an der Kasse.

Kurz ließ er seinen Blick über die anwesenden Kunden gleiten, um sich dann weiter im Laden etwas umzusehen, bis er schließlich an der Reihe war.

Amanda bediente einen Kunden nach dem anderen und nahm auch nicht wirklich wahr, wer sonst noch in der Schlange stand und wartete. Umso größer war ihre Überraschung, als sie aufsah, um einem Kunden seine Ware abzunehmen und hinter ihm Snape entdeckte. Sie sah ihn nur kurz an und sagte erst einmal nichts. Der hatte ihr ja gerade noch gefehlt.

Snape wartete mehr oder minder geduldig, bis er an der Reihe war. Es blieb ihm schließlich auch kaum etwas anderes übrig. Dennoch sah man es ihm an, dass er diese Verzögerung seines Einkaufs nicht gerade berauschend fand.

Amanda versuchte, nicht absichtlich mehr Zeit als sonst mit ihrem momentanen Kunden zu verbringen, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Als der sich jedoch schließlich zur Tür wendete, sah sie Snape das erste Mal richtig an. „Hallo, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Amanda bemühte sich möglichst neutral mit ihm umzugehen, aber gerade nach dem Streit mit Steven am Vorabend fiel ihr das schwer.

„Mir das hier besorgen und zwar bis Weihnachten." Er zog die Einfuhrgenehmigung hervor, der man genau entnehmen konnte, was er wollte.

Snape war ein wenig verwundert über sich selbst, wie leicht es ihm gerade fiel, einigermaßen ruhig und vernünftig mit Amanda zu reden. Vielleicht war er jetzt endlich über alles ein wenig hinweg?

Amanda nahm ihm den Zettel ab. Fühlende Samekörner?! Sie sah Severus etwas überrascht an. „Sonst hast du aber keine Wünsche oder? Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt. Das letzte Mal hat es aber acht Wochen gedauert, um dir das gleich zu sagen."

„Nein, das wäre für heute alles", entgegnete Snape nur kühl auf ihre Gegenfrage und fuhr dann noch einmal mit Nachdruck fort: „Vier Wochen... Spätestens nach Weihnachten ist es hier, oder ich besorge es mir gleich wo anders." Er sah ihr mit seinen kalten, schwarzen Augen in ihre.

„Beruhig dich. Ich wollte ja nur sagen, dass ich es nicht garantieren kann und wenn ich es nicht bis dahin kriege, kriegt es niemand anderes schneller. Zumindest nicht legal." Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Wieso hatte sie nur das Gefühl, dass er sie unterschätzte?

Ein paar Sekunden antwortete Snape nichts und sah ihr nur starr in die Augen, dann sagte er kalt: „Ich bin völlig ruhig. Schick mir eine Eule, wenn es da ist." Damit war für ihn die Unterhaltung beendet.

Innerlich ärgerte er sich allerdings schon ein wenig, dass seine gewünschte Zutat möglicherweise nicht bis zu den Ferien zu haben war. Er hatte keine Lust, seine Pläne, das Elixier in den Ferien zu brauen, wieder zu verwerfen, denn sobald hatte er dann keine Zeit mehr für Nachschub für den Krankenflügel zu sorgen. Das Brauen dieser Arznei brauchte nicht nur viel Zeit, sondern auch viel Ruhe und diese fand er nur in der schulfreien Zeit.

Amanda verkniff sich eine bissige Bemerkung. „Gut, ich schick es dir mit der Weihnachtspost." Bei dem Gedanken musste sie etwas grinsen.

Snape hob daraufhin lediglich eine Augenbraue und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Er machte sich nicht viel aus Weihnachten. „Schick es wann du willst, solange es noch am Anfang der Ferien ist", fügte er schließlich doch noch hinzu.

„Ich bemühe mich", meinte sie knapp. Inzwischen schlug ihr seine Griesgrämigkeit auf die Laune.

„Gut. Das war's." Snape wandte sich zum Gehen, denn er war nicht erpicht darauf, sich noch weiter mit Amanda zu unterhalten, wo das geklärt war.

„Wiedersehen", murmelte Amanda nur. Die Höflichkeit schien er ja auch mal wieder verloren zu haben. Trotzdem wandte sie sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an den nächsten Kunden.

„Wiedersehen", antwortete Snape noch und verließ kurz danach den Laden.


	49. Schmerzliche Erkenntnis

**Kapitel 49**

**~ Schmerzliche Erkenntnis ~**

Als Amanda aufwachte wusste sie, dass es noch sehr früh war. Tatsächlich verriet ihr der Blick auf den Wecker, dass es erst halb fünf war und sie noch zwei Stunden schlafen konnte. Langsam drehte sie sich wieder auf den Rücken und ihr Blick fiel unweigerlich auf die Person, die neben ihr lag - Steven...

Seit Tagen, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war wohl schon eher seit ein paar Wochen, war das Verhältnis zu ihm nicht mehr das, was sie unter einer glücklichen Beziehung verstand. Die Geschichte mit dem verunglückten Zaubertrank hätte Amanda ihm unter normalen Umständen schnell verziehen, doch danach passierten immer mehr anstrengende Dinge.

Noch immer schien Steven auf Alan eifersüchtig zu sein, was ja vollkommen blödsinnig war, da Alan sich nun mal nicht für Frauen interessierte. Amanda kam sich eingeengt vor und das war etwas, dass sie nicht gut ertragen konnte. Sie brauchte hin und wieder ihren Freiraum und ihre Ruhe, doch Steven hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten das zu akzeptieren. Vor allem weil auch Felonwood vom momentanen vorweihnachtlichen Trubel nicht verschont blieb, fiel es Amanda schwer, ihre komplette kostbare und rare Freizeit IMMER teilen zu müssen – vor allem gerade jetzt, in der letzten Woche vor Weihnachten.

Aber nein, Mr. McLane hatte da kein Einsehen und eigentlich konnte Amanda inzwischen schon die Uhr danach stellen, dass er um kurz nach acht im Geschäft stand, um sie abzuholen. Er wartete dann auch hartnäckig, bis sie mit allen Arbeiten fertig war, anstatt einfach zu akzeptieren, dass er den Abend besser alleine verbrachte.

Amanda seufzte leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht unter ihren Armen, wobei sie Steven leicht anstieß. Der drehte sich daraufhin zu ihr um und umschlang sie im Schlaf mit einem Arm. Amanda verzog entnervt das Gesicht. DAS war noch so eine Sache. Steven war sogar im Schlaf schrecklich einengend. Nähe war natürlich schön, aber wenn kein Platz mehr blieb sich umzudrehen, hörte das Schöne definitiv auf und momentan war es viel zu eng. Vorsichtig befreite sich Amanda aus der Umarmung und stand auf. Leise zog sie sich etwas über und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer.

Wenn sie jetzt nicht etwas Abstand bekam, würde sie den Mann in ihrem Bett gleich ganz aus ihrer Wohnung schmeißen. Eigentlich noch müde, aber viel zu aufgewühlt um wieder zu schlafen, ließ Amanda sich im Wohnzimmer auf ihr Sofa fallen. Das war doch alles nicht wahr. Wieso kamen ihr so plötzlich diese ganzen Gedanken? Vielleicht war es der ganze Weihnachtsstress, aber eigentlich dachte sie wohl schon länger darüber nach. Vor zwei Tagen erst hatte sie sich wirklich einsam gefühlt und das obwohl Steven neben ihr gesessen hatte. Das konnte doch nicht richtig sein. Amanda seufzte erneut. Sie brauchte eine Beschäftigung, um diese wirren Gedanken los zu werden. In ein paar Stunden würde sicherlich alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Zutatenschrank. Eigentlich hatte sie den wirklich lange nicht mehr aufgeräumt. Also erhob sie sich langsam, ging zum Schrank und öffnete ihn.

Amanda hatte einen Großteil der vielen Zutatengläschen bereits ausgeräumt, als ihr eine kleine Dose auffiel, die sie vollkommen vergessen hatte.

Langsam nahm sie sie heraus und schraubte sie auf. Ein angenehmer Geruch nach Wald stieg ihr in die Nase. Snapes Rheumagel… Nun waren die gerade einigermaßen verdrängten Gedanken alle wieder da. Es schossen ihr lauter Erinnerungen an Severus durch den Kopf, vor allem die letzten, in denen er so abweisend war. Doch die Bilder aus Askaban und während ihres gemeinsamen Prozesses blieben im Vordergrund. Er hatte so... so hoffnungslos und leer ausgesehen. Amanda schluckte, schloss die Dose in ihrer Hand wieder und stellte sie ins Bücherregal. Doch leider konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht einfach so wegstellen.

Vielleicht war das alles ein großer Fehler gewesen, vielleicht hätte er einfach etwas mehr Zeit gebraucht und sie war zu blind gewesen, es zu sehen. Stattdessen hatte sie nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich auf Steven einzulassen. Sonst war sie doch auch nicht der Typ, der sich von einer Beziehung in die nächste stürzte.

Amandas Blick schweifte zum Fenster. Es hatte gerade wieder angefangen zu schneien. Trotzdem musste sie gerade hier raus. Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Sie ließ alles, so chaotisch wie es war, stehen und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich für die Arbeit anzuziehen. Es war erst kurz nach sechs, als sie ihre Wohnung verließ und Steven würde nun ohne sie aufwachen, aber das war gerade ihr geringstes Problem.

Dafür dass es schneite, war es draußen ungewöhnlich kalt. Zügig lief Amanda in die Richtung los, in der sie die Winkelgasse vermutete. Nicht weil sie es eilig hatte, oder tatsächlich vorhatte, den ganzen Weg zu laufen, sondern viel mehr in der Hoffnung, dass das Tempo sie etwas ablenken würde. Doch ohne großen Erfolg.

Seit sie die kleine Dose gefunden hatte, war sie plötzlich von Schuldgefühlen und Selbstvorwürfen geplagt. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können?

Amanda verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden damit, recht ziellos durch London zu laufen, allerdings ohne dabei ihre Gedanken irgendwie erfolgreich zu ordnen. Schließlich apparierte sie vor Felonwood und während sie die Tür aufschloss, fasste sie den, ihrer Meinung nach, ersten vernünftigen Entschluss an diesem Morgen: Sie würde am Abend mit Steven reden und es beenden.

Als Amanda zwei Tage später gegen Mittag zu Felonwood kam und die frisch gelieferte Ware durchsah, war sie erleichtert, darunter Snapes fühlende Samenkörner zu finden. Sie hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass sie wirklich noch vor Weihnachten kommen würden.

Sofort setzte sie sich hin und schrieb einige Zeilen an Severus, dass er die bestellte Substanz abholen könne. Nachdem sie sich noch bei Matthew nach der aktuellen Lage erkundigt hatte und es ruhig im Geschäft war, setzte sich Amanda hinter ihren kleinen Schreibtisch im Lager und machte sich daran, weiter am Jahresabschluss zu arbeiten.

Snape arbeitete gerade an den letzten paar Korrekturen des Jahres, bevor er sich in ein paar Tagen in die wohlverdienten Ferien verabschieden konnte und mal wieder ein paar Tage Ruhe vor seinen Schülern hatte. Missmutig, in seiner Arbeit gestört zu werden, schmiss er die Feder auf die Pergamente vor sich, als eine Eule ihren Besuch ankündigte.

Doch als er las, was sie ihm überbrachte, hellte sich seine Stimmung augenblicklich wieder etwas auf. Das waren ja gute Nachrichten, dachte er sich und schnappte sich sogleich seinen warmen Winterumhang.

Er wollte seine bestellte Zutat sofort abholen gehen, damit seine Pläne, in den Ferien zu brauen, nicht mehr durchkreuzt werden konnten, auch wenn er dafür durch den meterhohen Schnee nach Hogsmeade laufen musste, der sich mittlerweile auf den Ländern der Schule türmte.

Mit vom Schnee steif gefrorenem Umhangsaum, betrat Snape schließlich eine gute halbe Stunde später Felonwood. Matthew begrüßte ihn und holte schließlich die bestellte Zutat aus dem Lager. Froh darüber, dass gerade niemand sonst bei Felonwood war und Snapes Besuch verlängerte, gab Matthew seinem ehemaligen Professor die kleine Tüte und wünschte ihm zum Abschied ein schönes Weihnachtsfest.

Snape war mindestens genauso froh als er sah, dass er gerade der einzige Kunde im Laden war und somit gleich bedient werden konnte. Kaum hatte er die Tüte, verabschiedete er sich auch schon wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Als er eine Woche später die Festlichkeiten alle wieder hinter sich gebracht hatte, widmete er sich schließlich voll und ganz dem Brauen des Bowman-Elixiers.

Er empfand es als eine willkommene Abwechslung, bei einem Brauvorgang wieder einmal so herausgefordert zu werden, wie bei diesem, denn er verlangte ihm all sein Können und all seine Konzentration ab. Doch die Belohnung konnte am Ende nicht schöner sein – eine zartgelb schimmernde Flüssigkeit in einer Phiole. (A/N: Hach wie schön! *lach*)

Für Amanda war Weihnachten in diesem Jahr stiller als gewöhnlich verlaufen. Mit ihrem Bruder hatte sie die drei Feiertage bei ihrem Vater verbracht und bis auf den einen Nachmittag bei ihrer Mutter war die Zeit ruhig und entspannend gewesen. Hätte Amanda nicht ein permanent ungutes Gefühl begleitet, hätte sie vielleicht auch von einem schönen Weihnachtsfest gesprochen, doch Stevens überraschender Besuch einen Tag vor Heiligabend hatte ihr die Konsequenz dieser Trennung noch einmal verdeutlicht.

Steven hatte versucht, sie zum Umdenken zu bewegen und hatte dabei einen recht verzweifelten Eindruck gemacht. Inzwischen schob Amanda es mehr auf sein verletztes Ego, als auf wirklich verletzte Gefühle, aber es hatte sie doch mitgenommen. Vor allem war es so unnötig geschehen. Sie hätte nur vor einigen Monaten besser nachdenken sollen.

Seit dem Moment, in dem sie beschlossen hatte, sich von Steven zu trennen, hatte sich Amanda gefragt, wie sie sich überhaupt jemals auf ihn hatte einlassen und Severus so einfach aufgeben können. Denn inzwischen war in diese Richtung sicherlich alle Hoffnung verloren und das war natürlich nur zu verständlich.

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, sich noch länger Vorwürfe zu machen. Sich bei Severus für das Geschehene zu entschuldigen wäre doch sehr seltsam. Amandas Blick fiel auf die Buchhaltung vor ihr. Auch damit konnte sie sich jetzt erst einmal nicht weiter beschäftigen. Langsam schlug sie das große Buch zu, stand auf und nachdem sie sich ihren Umhang übergezogen hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von Matthew. Vielleicht würde ihr etwas frische Luft gut tun. Außerdem wollte sie sich auch schon lange mal wieder in der Nokturngasse umsehen.

Etwas später betrat Amanda eines der kleineren Geschäfte, welches nicht ganz so finster war wie die Übrigen und auch einen jungen neuen Besitzer hatte. Sie sah sich um und blätterte hin und wieder in einem interessant aussehenden Buch, aber es war nichts für sie dabei. Als sie sich schließlich schon zum Gehen wandte, fiel ihr doch noch ein recht altes, irgendwie bekannt aussehendes Buch auf.

Kaum hatte es Amanda in die Hand genommen und den Titel gelesen, wusste sie, um was für ein Buch es sich handelte und woher sie es kannte. Es war der zweite Band eines sehr alten und berühmten Zaubertrankbuches. Amanda wusste, dass schon der erste Band selten war und einen zweiten Band hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Nachdem sie einige Zeit darin geblättert hatte, sah Amanda auf der Rückseite nach dem Preis: 10 Galleonen. Eigentlich ein stolzer Preis, aber für dieses Buch geradezu ein Schnäppchen. Scheinbar hatte der Ladenbesitzer keine Ahnung, was er dort anbot. Kurz hielt Amanda das Buch in der Hand und überlegte. Da war jemand, bei dem sie sicher war, dass er den ersten Band besaß, denn sie hatte ihn gesehen und sicherlich würde dieser Jemand sich auch über den zweiten Band freuen. Aber sollte sie wirklich so viel Geld ausgeben? Nachher würde er es nicht annehmen, auch wenn er bald Geburtstag hatte... Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten bis sich Amanda zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, aber schließlich ging sie zur Kasse und kaufte das Buch.


	50. Tiefer Fall

**Kapitel 50**

**~ Tiefer Fall ~**

Mittlerweile war es Anfang Januar und die Schule hatte gerade wieder begonnen.

Lärmende und schwatzende Schüler erfüllten nun wieder die Gänge in Hogwarts und erzählten sich, was sie an Weihnachten bekommen und über den Jahreswechsel getan hatten.

Snape sehnte sich die ruhigen Ferientage zurück. Nun hieß es wieder Hausarbeiten erstellen, Arbeiten korrigieren und unterrichten.

Heute war er in besonders griesgrämiger Stimmung, denn es war sein Geburtstag. Dies bedeutete wiederum, schon wieder ein Jahr älter zu werden (A/N: *lachweg*- armer Mann, ist er schon 28.) und außerdem hatte es zur Folge, dass er doch vom Einen oder Anderen Glückwünsche erhielt, die er möglichst freundlich entgegennehmen musste. Schon heute Morgen trudelte die erste Eule mit Glückwünschen von Familie Malfoy und der Ankündigung, dass Lucius ihn – mal wieder – zu einem Drink einladen würde, ein. Und so war er schon heute Morgen froh, wenn dieser Tag wieder ein Ende nehmen würde und Snape hoffte, dass diese Hiobsbotschaft möglichst lange auf ihren Eintritt warten würde.

Frederic Masters und sein Slytherin-Kumpel waren gerade auf dem Weg von der Eulerei zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, als sie vor sich David gehen sahen.

Frederic grinste sein Gegenüber an und dieser grinste, den gleichen Gedanken hegend, zurück.

„Hey Brown", mit schnellen Schritten gingen sie hinter David her, der nun auf dem Weg zur Treppe war. Es war Zeit, den Gryffindor wieder einmal ein wenig zu ärgern.

David kam gerade aus dem Gryffindorturm und wollte in die Bibliothek, um ein Buch zu holen, welches er für seine Hausaufgaben brauchte. Er hörte seinen Namen und drehte sich um. Als David die beiden Slytherins sah, begrüßte er sie nur mit einem kurzen „hallo" und ging weiter Richtung Treppenabsatz. Auf Streit konnte er gerade gut verzichten.

„Na? Wieder auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek zur Nachhilfe, du Nullnummer", frotzelte Frederic sofort los und grinste fies, als er und sein Freund etwa auf gleicher Höhe mit David waren.

„Halt die Klappe! Als wärst du besser", blaffte David zurück.

„Bin ich das nicht auch?" Der Slytherin grinste überheblich, denn er wusste, dass er zumindest in Zaubertränke ein wenig besser war. Sein Freund grinste auch und fuhr fort: „Klar... Ist ja nicht schwer in Zaubertränke besser zu sein als du, Brown!" Beide lachten hämisch.

„Als würde das bei euch irgendwas heißen, wo Snape euch eh gleich bessere Noten gibt!" David war wirklich wütend, was wollten diese Hohlköpfe schon wieder von ihm?!

„Der weiß halt, wer was in der Birne hat und wer nicht", meldete sich Frederics Freund wieder zu Wort und setzte eine überlegene Miene auf.

„Der weiß höchstens wie ihr wieder den Hauspokal gewinnt, weil an eurem Wissen kann es kaum liegen, Trottel."

„Nur kein Neid Brown", grinste Frederic. „Wir können ja schließlich nichts dafür, wenn du keine besseren Noten bekommst, obwohl deine Schwester mit Professor Snape rummacht." Er lachte. „Echt erbärmlich..."

„Nur gut, dass unser Hauslehrer nicht so ein Erbsenhirn ist wie du und das Spiel durchschaut." Der zweite Slytherin grinste ein wenig herablassend. Es machte doch immer wieder Spaß, die Gryffindors zur Weißglut zu bringen; was waren diese Typen auch immer so bescheuert?!

David machte einen Schritt auf die beiden zu und schubste Frederic leicht. „Erzähl nicht solchen Müll! Du hast doch voll kranke Ideen! Aber deswegen bist du ja auch in Slytherin..."

Frederic lachte nur und grinste. Es war einfach köstlich, wie sich David ärgerte.  
"Hey! Flossen weg, Brown!" Kaum hatte David angefangen sein Gegenüber zu schubsen, stieß Frederics Kompagnon auch schon zurück.

„Misch du dich da nicht ein, Flubberwurm", sagte David und schubste sein Gegenüber ein Stück zurück.

„Halt die Klappe, du Pappnase", mischte sich nun auch Frederic ein und machte mit. „Du regst dich doch bloß so auf, weil wir Recht haben!" Er lachte noch einmal dreckig.

„Snape hat von Frauen doch gar keine Ahnung", entgegnete David und drückte Frederic an beiden Armen von sich weg. „Na mehr als du bestimmt", antwortete dieser und wand sich aus Davids Griff. „Lass ihn los du Bergtroll!" Der andere Slytherin gab David noch einmal einen Stoß. Dieser war so heftig, dass David auf dem oberen Ende der Treppe, an dem er stand, ausrutschte und hinten überkippte. Er versuchte noch, sich an einem seiner Mitschüler festzuhalten, doch ihm entglitt Frederics Robe, so dass er die Stufen rückwärts hinunter fiel.

Frederic erschrak, als er bemerkte, was passiert war. Es ging alles so schnell, dass er nicht mehr imstande war, David zu helfen.

Alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe für David. Er merkte noch, wie er mehrmals auf die harten Steintreppen aufschlug, bis ihm schließlich völlig schwarz vor Augen wurde und er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Frederics Herz klopfte wild und sein Gesicht wurde blass, als er die Treppen hinunter und David reglos unten liegen sah. „Scheiße..." Sein Freund sah ihn im gleichen Moment genauso erschrocken an. „Oh shit! Was machen wir jetzt?!? Der macht nichts mehr!" Panik stieg in den beiden Slytherins auf. So weit hatten sie es nicht kommen lassen wollen.

Noch für einen Moment unsicher, was sie jetzt tun sollten, entschlossen sie sich schließlich beide dazu, erst einmal abzuhauen, bevor noch jemand vorbeikommen und sie beide sehen würde. Dann wäre nämlich Ärger vorprogrammiert.

Kurze Zeit später kamen auch schon die ersten Schüler, eine kleine Gruppe Erstklässler, zur Treppe. Sie scharten sich um den leblosen David und sahen sich gegenseitig etwas ratlos an, weil sie nicht genau wussten, was sie nun tun sollten.

Snape kam indes gerade von Dumbledores Büro und war auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem, als er sich dem Ort des Geschehens näherte.

Als er die Menschentraube am Fußende der Treppe sah, beschleunigte er schon seine Schritte. Irgendetwas konnte hier nicht stimmen. „Aus dem Weg", blaffte er schließlich, als er näher kam. Die Erstklässler stoben auch sofort ein wenig auseinander, als sie ihren grimmigen Zaubertränkelehrer kommen sahen. Wenn sie eins schon gelernt hatten, dann war es das, dass es nicht klug war, sich mit Professor Snape anzulegen. Als dieser David regungslos auf dem Boden liegen sah, beschlich ihn sogleich ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass irgendjemand der hier Anwesenden schon einen Lehrer oder Madam Pomfrey informiert hat, 10 Punkte Abzug für jeden wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung und dummem Herumstehens." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine Trage. „Und wer in fünf Sekunden noch immer hier steht, der bekommt noch einmal 20 Punkte Abzug, wegen Gafferei", schnarrte er weiter mit drohendem Unterton. Dies ließen sich die Schüler nicht zweimal sagen und waren in Nullkommanichts verschwunden.

Snape belegte David mit einem Klammerfluch, damit er unbeweglich war und bugsierte ihn schließlich per Magie auf die Trage. Danach machte er sich schleunigst mit ihm auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, denn mittlerweile hatte er entdeckt, dass der Junge aus dem Ohr blutete.

Er war kein Heiler, doch wusste Snape, dass dies nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

Nachdem er David in die Obhut einer besorgten Madam Pomfrey gegeben hatte, machte er sich sogleich erneut auf den Weg zu Dumbledore, um ihm von diesem schweren Unfall zu berichten. Anschließend ging er in sein Büro, nicht ohne ein seltsam ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Er war zwar kein Freund Davids, dennoch machte er sich gerade irgendwie Sorgen. Denn er war schließlich nicht nur Gryffindor, sondern auch Amandas Bruder. (A/N: aha...und da macht er sich Sorgen?!)

In seinem Büro angekommen, erwartete ihn schon eine Eule mit einem Paket.

Snape fragte sich, wer ihm etwas schicken würde. Obwohl heute sein Geburtstag war, erwartete er keine Zuwendungen. Doch als er die Adresse las, erkannte er, von wem die Sendung war. Es war Amandas Schrift.

Während er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte, riss er das Päckchen auf und was daraus zum Vorschein kam, konnte er erst nicht glauben. Etwas verdutzt betrachtete er das in dunkles Leder eingebundene Buch, welches er nun in den Händen hielt. Vorsichtig strich er über den alten Einband und öffnete es, nur um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, dass ihn seine Augen nicht trügen

Amanda musste verrückt sein, dachte er schließlich. Wieso schenkte sie ihm so ein teures Geschenk, wo sie doch keinen privaten Kontakt mehr zueinander hatten und wo sie doch einen neuen Freund hatte? Snape presste bitter ein wenig die Lippen aufeinander und betrachtete das Buch noch einmal gedankenverloren von allen Seiten. Er konnte dieses Geschenk nicht annehmen.

Kurze Zeit später zog er ein Blatt Pergament aus einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen und begann zu schreiben.

_Hallo Amanda,_

_ich bin normalerweise kein Mensch falscher Bescheidenheit und ich weiß dein Geschenk zu schätzen, doch ich fürchte, ich kann es nicht annehmen._

_Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass mir dieses Buch sehr gefällt, aber es ist Unsummen wert. Wieso schenkst du mir so etwas?_

_Gruß, Severus_

_P.S.: Wo ich dir schon schreibe…_

_Es dürfte dich interessieren, dass dein Bruder seit heute verletzt im Krankenflügel liegt. Madam Pomfrey sah nicht besonders erfreut aus, als sie ihn zu Gesicht bekam. Offensichtlich etwas schwerwiegenderes. Da ich aber nicht sein Hauslehrer bin, weiß ich nichts Genaueres._

Als er geendet hatte, schickte er den Brief umgehend per Eule weg.


	51. Diskussionen

**Kapitel 51**

**~ Diskussionen ~**

Es war gegen halb neun, als Amanda nach Hause kam und eine Eule auf sie wartete. Verwundert nahm sie ihr den Brief ab und las was darin stand. Severus' Worte wurden bei seinem Postscriptum sofort unwichtig. David war verletzt und es war etwas Schlimmes! Sofort zog Amanda ihren Umhang wieder über und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Der Weg von Hogsmeade schien ihr viel länger als sonst, aber immerhin war der Krankenflügel ja schon im ersten Stockwerk.

Amanda unterhielt sich kurz mit Madame Pomfrey, die ihr erzählte, dass David wohl eine Treppe heruntergefallen war und er neben einigen Prellungen, einen verstauchten Arm und vor allem einen Schädelbasisbruch hatte, der aber schon behandelt worden war.

„Er wird auch eine Gehirnerschütterung haben und einige Tage hier bleiben müssen", schloss sie ihren Bericht. Amanda nickte. „Vielen Dank. Wissen sie, ob meine Eltern schon informiert sind?"

„Soweit ich weiß, wollte Professor Snape gleich den Schulleiter informieren. Ich denke also schon." Snape? Amanda sah die Schulheilerin überrascht an, sagte aber nichts zu diesem Thema. „Das ist gut. Darf ich meinen Bruder sehen?"

Madame Pomfrey zögerte einen Moment. „Er ist noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein und er braucht wirklich Ruhe jetzt."

„Bitte, ich werde ihn auch sicher nicht stören. Ich möchte nur, dass jemand bei ihm ist, wenn er aufwacht."

„Na gut, aber sie dürfen ihn nicht aufregen."

Amanda versprach es und wurde dann zu Davids Bett gebracht. Sie erschrak etwas, denn ihr Bruder sah schlimmer aus, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Mit dicken Verbänden um den Kopf und den Arm, lag er regungslos in seinem weißen Krankenbett. Leise seufzte sie und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Wie das nur passiert war?

Snape saß in seinem Büro und arbeitete, als plötzlich Madam Pomfreys Kopf im Kamin erschien und ihn fragte, ob er noch einen Vorrat eines bestimmten Trankes in seinen Kerkern hätte. Der Tränkelehrer bejahte, wenn auch etwas ungehalten und sagte ihr, er würde den Rest in der nächsten halben Stunde hochbringen.

Also korrigierte Snape noch seinen gerade angefangenen Schüleraufsatz fertig, holte die Tränke und machte sich anschließend ein weiteres Mal auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Amanda sah David an und seufzte leise. Es war schon komisch, dass er noch immer nicht aufgewacht war. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie jemand mit Madam Pomfrey redete und diese Stimme kam ihr sehr bekannt vor.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mrs. Brown den Krankenraum betrat und sich zu Amanda und David gesellte. „Hallo", sagte sie ruhig und sah dann ihren Sohn an. „Hach, David sieht ja schlimm aus. Hoffentlich wird er auch wieder gesund." Amanda sah ihre Mutter an. Eigentlich wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, wenn ihr Vater gekommen wäre. „Ich denke schon, Mama."

„Ja, dass dein Vater nicht da ist, ist ja mal wieder typisch. Seine Arbeit... immer seine Arbeit."

„Das gehört doch nun wirklich nicht hier her und sei bitte etwas leiser, sonst weckst du noch die anderen Kinder auf."

„Doch Amanda, das gehört genau hierher...", begann Mrs. Brown und machte auch in dieser Art die nächsten zehn Minuten so weiter, bis Amanda der Geduldsfaden riss. „Mama, es reicht wirklich! David ist krank, das ist wichtig und nicht deine Fehde mit Dad."

„Das ist natürlich wichtig...", wollte sie erneut anfangen. Amanda reichte es. Sie brauchte dringend etwas Abstand. Also stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Tür. Unfassbar, dass ihre Mutter sie immer wieder so schnell auf die Palme brachte! Als Amanda zu Madame Pomfreys Zimmer kam, stand plötzlich Snape vor ihr. „Oh, hallo..."

Der sah sich um, als er angesprochen wurde. „Hallo", entgegnete er ruhig und beiläufig.

„War das dann alles, Poppy?"

Amanda schob sich an den beiden vorbei und ging nach draußen auf den Flur.

Madame Pomfrey nickte. „Ja, vielen Dank, Professor Snape." „Gut", antwortete Snape lediglich noch und verließ daraufhin auch den Krankenflügel. Draußen traf er erneut auf Amanda.

Amanda drehte sich zu Severus um, als sie seine Schritte hörte. „Danke, dass du dich um David gekümmert hast."

„Ich habe ihn nur in den Krankenflügel gebracht, nichts weiter."

„Ja trotzdem..." Amanda zögerte kurz, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag noch mal."

„Danke." Snape überlegte kurz. Eigentlich wollte er sich hier auf dem Gang nicht länger mit Amanda unterhalten. Es konnte jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen und er wollte vor allem bei seinen Schülern nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als pflege er engeren Kontakt zu ihr. „Ich muss zurück in mein Büro. Du kannst mit, wenn du willst. Dort liegt auch dein Buch", fügte er schließlich noch ruhig und ein wenig reserviert hinzu.

„Amanda", rief Mrs. Brown nach ihrer Tochter und betrat gleich danach den Flur.

„Oh nein", murmelte Amanda leise und drehte sich dann zu ihrer Mutter um. „Ach da bist du ja, ich habe schon gedacht du bist ganz verschwunden."

„Nein, ich komme gleich. Geh doch schon mal wieder zu David." Doch Mrs. Brown sah Snape und war interessiert mit wem ihre Tochter sich da so unterhielt. „Gleich, gleich Amanda. Willst du mich nicht vorstellen?"

Nein, eigentlich wollte sie das überhaupt nicht. „Sicher", meinte sie jedoch monoton. „Das ist Professor Snape, Davids Zaubertränkelehrer."

Snape wartete auf Antwort, doch dann kam Amandas Mutter dazwischen. Er hatte nach ihren Erzählungen schon alles Mögliche erwartet und offensichtlich nicht ohne Grund. Etwas widerwillig blieb er bei Amanda stehen, auch wenn er überhaupt keinen Bedarf hatte, sich mit ihrer Mutter zu unterhalten, denn schon bei ihren ersten Worten regte sich in ihm ein gewisser Widerwille gegen ihre Person. Als Amanda ihn schließlich vorstellte, nickte er nur kurz und ließ sich lediglich zu einem „Tag" hinreißen.  
"Sobald sie hier fertig sind, können wir ja unser geschäftliches Gespräch in meinem Büro fortsetzen, Miss Brown. Sie kennen ja den Weg", schnarrte er anschließend. Er hatte nicht vor, hier noch länger zu bleiben und schon gar nicht, wenn Amandas Mutter anwesend war, die sich noch dazu offensichtlich nicht so schnell abwimmeln lassen würde.

„Hallo, Professor Snape", sagte Mrs. Brown. „Snape... Irgendwie kommt mir ihr Name bekannt vor." Amanda erschrak kurz. Hoffentlich fiel ihrer Mutter nicht ein, woher sie diesen Namen kannte. Sie sah sie an. „Du hast ja gehört, dass ich noch etwas Geschäftliches mit Professor Snape zu besprechen habe. Ich komme gleich wieder zurück. Geh du doch bitte zu David", beendete Amanda das Gespräch und drehte sich dann zu Snape um. „Gehen wir." Mrs. Brown runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Ja gut, wenn du meinst..."

Bei Mrs. Browns Erinnerungsversuchen musste Snape unweigerlich eine Augenbraue heben. Auch wenn es Amandas Mutter war - er konnte verstehen, warum diese ihre Probleme mit dieser Frau hatte. Innerlich froh darüber, dass sich Mrs. Brown schließlich endlich dazu stimmen ließ, zurück zu ihrem Sohn zu gehen, drehte sich der Tränkelehrer zum Gehen. Vorher verabschiedete er sich allerdings noch höflichkeitshalber mit einem „Wiedersehen", auch wenn er insgeheim dachte, dass dieses noch möglichst lange auf sich warten lassen konnte. Danach ging er voraus in Richtung Kerker. Amanda folgte Snape, hörte aber noch, wie sich die Tür des Krankenflügels hinter ihrer Mutter wieder schloss. Leise und erleichtert seufzte sie: „Tut mir leid. Meine Mutter ist meistens unmöglich."

„Wirklich? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen", entgegnete Snape nur sarkastisch, aber nicht absichtlich bösartig und ging weiter voraus in Richtung seines Büros. Eigentlich wollte Amanda noch etwas erwidern, aber sie ließ es dann doch besser. Sie konnte auch warten bis sie dort waren.

Am Büro angekommen öffnete Snape die Tür und ließ Amanda ein. Danach ging er Richtung Schreibtisch. Amanda blieb mitten im Raum stehen und wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte. Irgendwie kam ihr diese Situation seltsam bekannt vor. Severus drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. „Hier, ist dein Buch", sagte er schließlich und nahm es in die Hände.

„Nein Severus, das ist dein Buch."

„Ich will es aber nicht annehmen, wie du wohl meinem Brief schon entnommen hast."

„Warum nicht? Es ist ein Geschenk." Amanda war selbst erstaunt, dass sie die Ablehnung des Buches so berührte. „Und wieso schenkst du's mir? Darauf schuldest du mir immer noch eine Antwort." Er legte das Buch wieder vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch zurück. „Ich... das... ich hab es gefunden und wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde." Amanda vermied es, ihn direkt anzusehen. „Ach... warum schenkt man denn Menschen etwas?" Snape sah sie forschend an, auch wenn sie seinen Blicken auswich. Er wusste schon, warum sich Menschen in der Regel beschenkten, doch konnte er dennoch nicht verstehen, wieso ihn Amanda beschenkte.

Konnte sie das Geld nicht für anderes besser gebrauchen? Wieso machte sie ihm noch so teure Geschenke, nachdem was alles war?

„Also nur, weil du dachtest, es gefällt mir...", forschte er nach kurzem Schweigen mündlich nach. „Sonst hätte ich wohl etwas anderes genommen..." Welch seltsame Situation so plötzlich, dachte Amanda. Was wollte er denn nur hören? „Ich frage mich, wieso du mir überhaupt noch etwas schenkst", kam Snape dann doch noch direkt auf den Punkt, nicht ohne eine gewisse Bitterkeit im Inneren zu verspüren. Er hatte keine Lust, dass das Gespräch in einem Eiertanz endete.

So langsam fragte er sich, ob Amanda ihn absichtlich in irgendeiner Form quälen wollte. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, war er über ihre plötzliche Entfremdung und Trennung und vor allem darüber, dass sie nun einen neuen Partner hatte, noch nicht wirklich hinweg. Es nagte immer noch an ihm, auch wenn er es nur noch selten zuließ. „Ich dachte du freust dich." Amandas Stimme klang vorwurfsvoller als geplant, aber es verletzte sie einfach, dass er so auf ihr gut gemeintes Geschenk reagierte. Snapes Augen verengten sich etwas, als sie das sagte. „Ich kann mich entsinnen, dass ich das in meinem Brief geschrieben habe, also erübrigt sich dieser Vorwurf ja wohl", schnappte er ein wenig, langsam innerlich ein wenig aufgebracht. „Dann behalt es bitte. Ein solches Buch findet man nicht jeden Tag." Ihr Ton war sanfter als zuvor. Das schlechte Gewissen, welches Amanda schon seit Tagen begleitete, lag wie ein Kloß in ihrem Magen und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Vielleicht wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, er hätte sie gar nicht auf das Buch angesprochen und es einfach so behalten.  
Leise schnaubend nahm Snape diese Worte zur Kenntnis und sah sie dann wieder ein wenig forschend an, wie um zu sehen, was sie sonst noch zu diesem Geschenk getrieben hatte, außer dem Wunsch, ihm eine Freude zu machen, den er von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. „Behältst du es jetzt", wollte Amanda von ihrem Gegenüber wissen.

„Wenn du derart darauf bestehst."

„Auf jeden Fall!" Amanda lächelte kurz, mehr aus Verlegenheit als aus Freude. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser wieder." Snape wusste nicht recht, was er auf diese Worte entgegnen sollte. Er bemerkte ihre Verlegenheit und sah, dass sie offensichtlich gerade recht unsicher ihm gegenüber war. Was war los? Hatte sie etwa Stress mit ihrem neuen Freund?  
Irgendwie interessierte es ihn, doch hatte er eine gewisse Hemmung, noch weiter in ihre oberflächlichen Gedanken einzudringen, so wie er es gerne ab und an bei seinen Schülern tat.

„Wie du willst", sagte er schließlich und sah ihr noch immer mit unergründlichem Blick in ihre Augen.

Amanda sah ihn in diesem Moment das erste Mal an diesem Abend wirklich an. „Ja... Ich hoffe du hast noch einen schönen Abend, mit nicht so viel Arbeit", sagte sie ruhig, zögerte aber noch mit der Verabschiedung. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und irgendwas in seinem Inneren sagte Snape, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen sollte, doch sein Verstand sah das anders.

„Danke, gleichfalls", antwortete er, vermied es aber dennoch, sie in irgendeiner Form aus seinem Büro zu wimmeln. Amanda drehte sich nun langsam zur Tür. „Danke. Bis bald."

„Ja", entgegnete er lediglich noch, bevor er sich schließlich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken ließ. Amanda verließ schließlich Snapes Büro und kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, atmete sie tief durch. Das war viel schwerer gewesen, als sie geglaubt hatte. Doch jetzt musste sie erst einmal zurück zu David. Ihr eigenes Gefühlschaos musste bis später warten. Auch Snape seufzte leise etwas, als Amanda schlussendlich die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er starrte kurze Zeit auf die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch, kam dann aber zum Entschluss, dass er jetzt nichts mehr arbeiten konnte. Dieses Gespräch beschäftigte ihn gerade doch mehr, als er es sich eigentlich wünschte.


	52. Im Krankenflügel

**Kapitel 52**

**~ Im Krankenflügel ~**

Als Amanda auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogsmeade war, ließ sie sich das Geschehene noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. David war glücklicherweise, kurz nachdem sie wieder im Krankenflügel war, aufgewacht. Zwar war er noch recht verwirrt gewesen, aber Madame Pomfrey hatte gesagt, dass das an der Gehirnerschütterung liege und sich nach etwas Schlaf geben würde. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis David wieder eingeschlafen war und da war Amanda beruhigt genug, um nach Hause zu gehen. Ihre Mutter konnte sie allerdings nicht davon überzeugen mit ihr zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte sie mal wieder einen Anfall mütterlicher Zuwendung oder ähnliches.

Eigentlich war Amanda aber auch froh darüber, so konnte sie in Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachhängen. Es war wirklich schwierig gewesen, sich mit Severus zu unterhalten, viel schwerer als sie befürchtet hatte. Aber sie musste wohl lernen damit umzugehen, schließlich konnte sie kaum hoffen, dass Matthew jedes Mal bei Felonwood war, wenn Severus zum Einkaufen kam.

Was passierte, wenn sich ihre Mutter daran erinnerte, dass er für sie gebürgt und einmal als Todesser vor Gericht gestanden hatte, wollte Amanda sich gar nicht erst ausmalen. Dann würde sie sicherlich bei jedem Treffen mit ihr irgendwelche Fragen ertragen müssen, wohl vor allem mit dem Ziel, ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass so ein Mann genau der Richtige für sie wäre. Allein bei der Vorstellung solcher Vorträge ihrer Mutter, schüttelte es Amanda leicht.

Schließlich zu Hause angekommen, tat sie nicht mehr viel, abgesehen vom ins Bett gehen.

Zwei Tage später war Amanda wieder auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Der Januar war bisher recht ruhig gewesen und da sie am Vortag auch ihre Buchhaltung für das vergangene Jahr abgeschlossen hatte, gab ihr das genügend Zeit, ihren kranken Bruder zu besuchen. Als sie schließlich den Krankenflügel betrat und David begrüßte, war es kurz nach sechs. „Hallo Großer, na wie geht es dir inzwischen?" David lächelte seine Schwester an. „Gut, ich hab nur immer noch Kopfschmerzen, aber Madam Pomfrey sagt, die müssten auch bald verschwinden."

„Das hört sich doch gut an." Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und David berichtete, dass er auch noch eine angeknackste Rippe hatte, am vorherigen Tag ihr Vater da gewesen war und was seine Freunde ihm so alles geschenkt hatten. „Davon sehe ich aber nicht mehr viel", meinte Amanda mit Blick auf den recht leeren Nachttisch. „Na ja, die einen schenken es und die nächsten essen es wieder." David grinste schief.

„Man könnte meinen du kennst die halbe Schule..." „Nicht ganz, aber fast."

„Kannst du dich wieder dran erinnern, wie das passiert ist?"

David nickte. „Ja, ich hab mich mit zwei Slytherins gestritten und der eine hat mich runter geschubst."

„Mit Absicht?" „Ja sicher mit Absicht! Wie denn sonst?!"

„Keine Ahnung, hätte ja auch im Eifer des Gefechts passieren können." David sah Amanda mit großen Augen an. „Hätte, aber das sind Slytherins, das war Absicht! Na auf jeden Fall hat Professor McGonagall gesagt, sie redet mit Snape und diesmal kann nicht mal er seine Schüler unschuldig dastehen lassen!" Er grinst etwas triumphierend. „Da hast du vermutlich recht", meinte Amanda.

„Sag mal Amanda, was ist das da eigentlich mit Snape? Mama hat so komische Andeutungen gemacht heute Morgen."

Amanda erschrak etwas. „Andeutungen? Was für Andeutungen?"

„Ach, dass du ziemlich vertraut mit ihm geredet hättest und dann so lange mit ihm weg warst, angeblich _geschäftlich._ Was ist denn da los?"

Kurz sah Amanda David nur an. Wie kam ihre Mutter nur wieder dazu, so etwas zu erzählen?

„Ach das... Da hat sie mal wieder vollkommen übertrieben. Was soll denn da sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich will nur sicher sein, dass Frederic und seine Hohlköpfe nicht recht haben." „Recht haben? Womit?", wollte Amanda etwas gereizt wissen. „Ach die meinten, du hättest was mit Snape, und nachdem was Mama gestern gesagt hat..." Amanda sah ihren Bruder jetzt ernst an. Jetzt würde sie wohl nicht mehr darum herum kommen, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. „Was wäre denn, wenn sie nicht so Unrecht hätten?"

David machte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zwischen schockiert und angeekelt. „Was? Amanda, das meinst du doch bitte nicht ernst oder?!"

„Was wäre denn so schlimm daran?" Eigentlich konnte sie sich schon ganz gut vorstellen, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging, aber da musste er nun einmal durch und es akzeptieren. Es würde sicherlich helfen, dass zwischen ihr und Snape alles schon wieder vorbei war. „Schlimm? Schlimm ist gar kein Ausdruck! Amanda, das ist Snape von dem wir hier reden! Snape! Das Ekel, der ungerechte Idiot. Erinnerst du dich?!"

„Oh David, bitte. Jetzt reg dich ab, er ist gar nicht schlimm. Na ja nicht immer." David sah seine Schwester sehr verständnislos an. „Dann haben sie Recht? Ich meine... du kannst doch echt bessere Männer haben!" „Danach geht es aber nun mal nicht, David. Ich dachte inzwischen hättest du das mitbekommen." Davids Ausdruck wurde immer verstörter. „Ich... du meinst so richtig? Ernst?" Er verzog erneut das Gesicht. „Wie lange denn schon??"

„Schon lange nicht mehr. Seit September nicht mehr, falls dich das beruhigt", sagte Amanda nicht ohne Bedauern in der Stimme, welches David in seinem momentanen Zustand wohl nicht hörte. „Ein wenig...", meinte David und schwieg dann eine Weile, scheinbar musste er das erst einmal verkraften, dachte Amanda.

„Und was ist mit diesem Steven", wollte er schließlich von ihr wissen.

Kurz nachdem McGonagall Snapes Büro verlassen hatte, verließ er es auch selbst, um in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Er wollte sich doch noch einmal persönlich von dem überzeugen, was seine Kollegin ihm da gerade erzählt hatte. Immerhin ging es in gewisser Weise um den Ruf seines Hauses und er würde den Teufel tun und seine Schüler einfach so für etwas zur Schnecke machen, was sich vielleicht nur irgendein Gryffindor ausgedacht hatte.

Leise betrat er den Krankenflügel und ging auf Davids Bett zu, welches durch einen Vorhang vor Blicken abgeschirmt war. Ein paar Meter davor hielt Snape aber plötzlich inne, denn er hörte Stimmen und es ging offensichtlich um Amandas Mutter und um ihn.

Normalerweise wäre er nun einfach dazwischen geplatzt, doch als das Thema auf seine Beziehung zu Amanda kam, konnte er es nicht. Stattdessen blieb er einfach noch weiter stehen und hörte zu.

Es verwunderte ihn nicht, dass David einen Anfall bekam, als er davon erfuhr, denn der Schüler hasste ihn. Doch im Grunde war Snape die Reaktion des Gryffindors völlig egal. Was ihn interessierte, war die Amandas. Ihm entging nicht das leichte Bedauern in ihrer Stimme und das machte ihn ein wenig nachdenklich. War sie etwa nicht glücklich mit ihrem neuen Typen, diesem Schönling? Dann kam die Sprache auf Steven und Snape wurde wieder hellhörig. Vielleicht würde er schon jetzt die Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen.

Amanda zögerte kurz. „Das... das war nicht die allerbeste Entscheidung. Wir haben uns getrennt, vor Weihnachten. Gut, vielleicht hab eher ich mich von ihm getrennt", sagte sie dann recht unbekümmert. „Besser als Snape war er doch sicher! Und das gestern? Du fängst doch nicht wieder was mit ihm an oder", wollte David wissen.

Das war es, was er hören wollte. Ein kurzes, zufriedenes Grinsen huschte über Severus' Gesicht, während er sich von Davids Vorhang ein wenig entfernte. Dann wartete er noch kurz, setzte seine versteinerte Miene wieder auf und ging dann energischen Schrittes wieder zurück. Als er bei Davids Bett angekommen war, zog er den Vorhang ruckartig zur Seite, ohne sich vorher in irgendeiner Form anzukündigen - ganz so, wie es nun einmal seine Art war.

Amanda und David erschraken beide ziemlich, aber wohl aus verschiedenen Gründen. Amanda hoffte nur, dass Snape nichts mitgehört hatte. Die Situation würde so schon peinlich genug werden. Nach dem Schreck atmete sie noch einmal durch. „Hallo", begrüßte sie Severus. David sagte nichts, dafür war er zu erschrocken. „Hallo", entgegnete Snape nur kurz, mit einem Seitenblick auf Amanda. Dann fixierte er David. „Nun Mr. Brown…", begann er kalt. „Anscheinend geht es ihnen ja schon wieder so gut, dass sie Märchen erzählen können… Dann wiederholen sie's doch noch einmal, in meinem Beisein."

David sah etwas Hilfe suchend zu Amanda, die darauf aber anders als wohl gewünscht reagierte. „Ich warte besser draußen, damit hier niemand auf märchenhafte Ideen kommt." Snape kommentierte diese Reaktion mit einem für ihn typischen Grinsen, da David nicht die erhoffte Hilfe seiner Schwester bekam. „Ich warte...", sagte er dann streng und ungeduldig, seinen Blick weiterhin auf ihn geheftet. Amanda stand auf und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Zwar tat ihr David etwas leid, nach diesem Schock so bald mit Snape reden zu müssen, aber sie selbst war froh, jetzt nicht dabei zu sein. David sah Amanda hinterher. „Ja....also..." Er sah Snape an. „Ich war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek und dann haben diese zwei Deppen angefangen mich anzumachen." „Weiter...", entgegnete Snape lediglich, während seine Augen Davids fixierten, um seine Gedanken zu erkennen. „Dann haben die beiden mir den Weg versperrt und mich weiter provoziert. Ja gut und dann hab ich Frederic wohl zuerst geschubst und dann ging das so weiter und einer hat mich dann so doll geschubst, dass ich gefallen bin." Das würde Snape nie glauben, dachte David.

„Mit was provoziert", schnarrte Snape. „Lassen sie sich gefälligst nicht alles so aus der Nase ziehen, Brown! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit für ihre Geschichten." David bezweifelte, dass Snape das wirklich wissen wollte. „Ach dass ich wohl mal wieder in die Bibliothek gehen würde, weil ich Nachhilfe habe, auch wenn es nichts bringt und so Sachen eben." Er konnte ja nicht das sagen, was die beiden Slytherins über Amanda gesagt hatten. Snape hob eine Augenbraue und versenkte seine schwarzen Augen in seine. „So Sachen...", wiederholte er noch einmal und zwar mit einer Deutlichkeit, die erkennen ließ, dass er sich damit noch nicht zufrieden gab.

Er sah es in seinen Augen, dass noch etwas über Amanda gesagt wurde und er wollte, dass David es aussprach. „Sie haben gesagt, dass ich immer noch keine besseren Noten habe, obwohl sich meine Schwester an sie ranschmeißt, wenn sie es so genau wissen wollen", sagte David schnell und wurde etwas rot. Snape grinste daraufhin etwas boshaft, schließlich wusste er genauso gut wie David, dass dieser Unterstellung ein gewisser Wahrheitsgehalt nicht abgesprochen werden konnte, auch wenn er sicher war, dass seine Schüler dies nicht ahnten. Dann begann er wieder zu sprechen, aber ohne weiter auf das gerade gesagte einzugehen. „Sie haben also Mr. Masters zuerst gestoßen..." Man konnte schon ahnen, auf was er nun hinaus wollte. David seufzte genervt. „Ja, aber nur ein wenig, nicht wirklich."

„Und es gibt wohl niemanden, der ihre Geschichte bezeugen kann, nehme ich an..." Snapes Mund kräuselte sich ein wenig spöttisch. Seine Stimme klang kalt und so, als ob sie Davids Aussagen keinen Glauben schenkte. „Nein, sonst hätte ich wohl kaum so lange da auf dem Boden gelegen."

Nun war das zufriedene aber unheilvolle Grinsen in Snapes Gesicht nicht mehr zu übersehen. „Tja, ich würde sagen, Pech für sie, Mr. Brown. Denn ich glaube kaum, dass Mr. Masters und Mr. Blair ihrer Aussage zustimmen werden." Dann verließ er ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen Davids Krankenbett und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in seine Kerker.

David sah Snape fassungslos hinterher. Das konnte doch nicht sein Erst sein! Aber was hatte er erwartet? Das war ja klar gewesen!

Amanda sah Severus an sich vorbeigehen und ging zu David zurück. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Und? Wie war es?" David begann nach dieser Frage sofort in einem wüsten Beschimpfungsschwall über Snape herzuziehen.

Etwas später war Amanda ziemlich wütend auf dem Weg zu Severus Büro. Das war wieder einmal so typisch für ihn! Es war ja auch naiv gewesen zu glauben, er würde David fair behandeln! Bevor sie an seine Tür klopfte, blieb Amanda noch kurz stehen, um nach den Treppen etwas Luft zu holen.

Snape hatte währenddessen seine beiden Schüler zu sich ins Büro bestellt und sie zum Vorfall mit David befragt. Als die beiden nicht sofort mit der Wahrheit rausrückten, sondern sogar noch versuchten, sich unbeteiligt zu stellen, platzte dem Hauslehrer der Kragen. Er wusste, dass David nicht gelogen hatte und dass jetzt seine eigenen Schüler die Dreistigkeit hatten, ihm ins Gesicht zu lügen, nur um der Bestrafung zu entgehen, brachte ihn auf die Palme und stellte alles bisher da Gewesene in den Schatten. Er begann, die beiden Slytherins so zur Schnecke zu machen, dass ihnen Hören und Sehen verging und dass man seine zornigen Triaden gedämpft wohl noch durch die dicke Eichentür seines Büros hören konnte.

Amanda hörte zwangsläufig, was Snape da in seinem Büro zu seinen Schülern sagte. Das überraschte sie nun doch. Wieso machte er die beiden jetzt so nieder, wo er David gerade die Schuld zugeschoben hatte? Scheinbar hatte sie sich geirrt, was das betraf. Es wäre bei Severus ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen.

Als Snape seinen beiden Schülern schließlich mit Schulausschluss gedroht hatte, schmiss er sie hochkant aus seinem Büro. Er musste sich nun erst einmal wieder ein wenig abregen, bevor er dann wirklich zu Dumbledore ging, um die nötigen Konsequenzen für deren Handeln zu besprechen.  
Er war so wütend! Dass seine Schüler Gryffindors tyrannisierten, darüber sah er geflissentlich hinweg, da er es ja selbst gerne tat, doch das mit David ging entschieden zu weit!  
Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass er nun gegen die beiden eine Strafe verhängen musste, die bis zur Entlassung aus Hogwarts gehen konnte, doch was ihn noch mehr verärgerte, war der Schaden, der dadurch an seinem Haus entstand.

Als Amanda hörte, dass Snape dabei war, seine Schüler aus dem Büro zu werfen, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben in die Eingangshalle. Sie wollte nicht, dass Severus sie vor seiner Tür stehend vorfand. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich wirklich geirrt, aber es beruhigte sie, dass die Verursacher von Davids Verletzungen doch noch zu ihrer Strafe kamen. Alles konnte man ihnen schließlich auch nicht durchgehen lassen. Langsam, weil sie so in Gedanken war, stieg sie die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hoch. Davids Meinung von Snape würde das sicherlich trotzdem nicht verbessern. In der Eingangshalle angekommen, zog sich Amanda ihren Umhang an und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ein wenig später machte sich Snape auf den Weg zum Schulleiter.


	53. Annäherung

**Kapitel 53**

**~ Annäherung ~**

Es dauerte noch drei Tage bis David ohne Kopfschmerzen aufwachte und auch sein Arm und die Rippen nicht mehr schmerzten. Madame Pomfrey beschloss daher, dass er am nächsten Morgen entlassen werden konnte, was David wirklich freute, denn langsam langweilte ihn das im Bett liegen sehr. Schließlich war er den ganzen Tag alleine und ohne Beschäftigung. Höchstens am Abend oder in der Mittagspause kamen seine Freunde kurz vorbei. So wie an diesem Abend.

Als Emil und Toby sich auf zwei Stühle neben seinem Bett hatten fallen lassen, musste David grinsen. „Was hat euch denn so geschafft?"

„Hör bloß auf", stöhnte Emil. „Furchtbarer Tag! Es fing heute Morgen bei Snape schon an. Wir haben einen megaschweren Test geschrieben. Sei bloß froh, dass du nicht da warst. McGonagall war auch irgendwie schlecht drauf und so ging's grad weiter."

„Wirklich kein Spaß, David. Hätte gern mit dir getauscht", fügte Toby noch hinzu. David sah seine beiden Freunde an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape mich einfach so einen Test verpassen lässt, der hat sich bestimmt schon etwas _Nettes_ ausgedacht." „Ach was! Der kann dir gar nichts. Immerhin bist du hier, weil die Kerle aus seinem Haus dich verhauen haben", meinte Emil. „Das ist Snape doch egal", war sich David ziemlich sicher, ließ sich dann aber bereitwillig die neuesten Nachrichten aus der Schule erzählen.

Amanda hatte es geschafft, sich wieder früher als sonst von Felonwood loszueisen, und war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. David ging es sicherlich schon viel besser als beim letzten Mal. Er hatte ja Zeit gehabt, beide Schocks etwas zu verarbeiten und inzwischen hatte bestimmt auch er mitbekommen, dass die beiden Slytherins eine Strafe zu erwarten hatten.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, verscheuchte Amanda ungewollt zwei von Davids Freunden und ließ sich dann von ihm erzählen, wie es ihm ging. Sie war froh zu hören, dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder entlassen wurde. Doch schon nach einer halben Stunde, wurde Amanda von Madame Pomfrey vor die Tür gesetzt, mit der Begründung, wenn David entlassen werden sollte, brauchte er noch ausreichend Schlaf.

So war Amanda viel früher als geplant wieder auf dem Weg nach unten in die Eingangshalle.

Snape war mal wieder auf einem seiner Gänge durch das Schloss, als er in der Eingangshalle auf Amanda traf. „Man könnte meinen, du gehst wieder hier zur Schule", merkte er sofort stichelnd an, ohne sie vorher irgendwie zu begrüßen. Amanda konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen bei dieser Ansprache nicht verkneifen. „Hättest du das gerne?" „Wer weiß." Er grinste ein wenig unergründlich. „Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, denn die Zeiten sind zum Glück vorbei bei mir. Ich glaube aber, wir hätten ein kleines Problem im Zaubertränkeunterricht."

„Wieso?" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Weil ich immer alles besser wüsste und du nichts an meinen Tränken zu kritisieren hättest." Amanda sah ihn herausfordernd an. Snape grinste ein wenig süffisant. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Miss Brown."

„Gehen wir in mein Büro und reden dort weiter", fügte er dann noch an. Amanda runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Gut, wenn du meinst." Darauf erwiderte Snape nichts mehr, sondern ging voraus in die Kerker. Er wollte bei seinen Schülern nur ungern den Eindruck erwecken, als wäre zwischen ihm und Amanda mehr als nur eine Geschäftsbeziehung. Schon gar nicht nach diesem Vorfall mit David und den Behauptungen, die seine Schüler aus dem Blauen heraus aufgestellt hatten. Deshalb zog er es vor, längere Unterhaltungen mit ihr nur in seinen Räumen zu führen. Schweigend folgte ihm Amanda. Ein wenig verwundert war sie schon, hatte Severus heute einen guten Tag?!

Snapes Tag war heute nicht besser oder schlechter als jeder andere. Doch hatte er sich vorgenommen, Amanda nicht mehr so zu schneiden, nachdem er nun wusste, dass es zwischen ihr und Steven aus war. Insgeheim, so musste er sich eingestehen, hatte er sie einfach noch nicht aufgegeben. In seinem Büro angelangt, schloss er hinter ihr die Tür, als sie eingetreten war.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du nichts zu meckern hättest, so lange wir uns auf Schulniveau bewegen, um darauf zurück zu kommen", sagte Amanda und drehte sich zu Severus um. Er sah sie an. „Da könnte ich dir zustimmen, denke ich."

„Na da habe ich aber Glück gehabt. Ich dachte schon ich müsste mir einen anderen Job suchen."

„Das wird wohl nicht nötig sein." Snape bedeutete Amanda mit der Hand, sich zu setzen, wenn sie wollte. Amanda folgte seiner Einladung und setzte sich. „Da bin ich aber froh", meinte sie schließlich ruhig.

„Ich wollte mich noch einmal für das Buch bedanken. Es ist sehr interessant", wechselte Snape nun das Thema. „Gern geschehen." Sie sah ihn an. „Ja, ich weiß. Habe selbst etwas darin geblättert, die zwei Wochen, die es bei mir lag." Er nickte kurz. Nun war er wieder einmal in einer Situation, in der er nicht mehr genau wusste, was er nun sagen sollte. Er wollte zuvorkommend sein, doch wusste nicht wie, er wollte Konversation machen, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Amanda wunderte sich schon etwas. Wieso war Severus heute so freundlich, denn im Gegensatz zu ihren letzten Gesprächen, war er das ja nun mal. „Wolltest du etwas Bestimmtes?" „Nein. Nicht mehr", entgegnete er, denn er wollte sich eigentlich lediglich noch einmal für sein Geburtstagsgeschenk bedanken. „David wird morgen entlassen, da haben deine beiden Jungs noch mal Glück gehabt. Na ja, mein Brüderchen auch." „Diese beiden Schwachköpfe...", antwortete Snape nur ärgerlich, als er auf seine beiden Schüler angesprochen wurde. Er war noch immer nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen, obwohl sie David nicht absichtlich die Treppe runter gestoßen hatten. Er musste ihnen schlussendlich jeweils 50 Punkte abziehen und einen Brief an ihre Eltern verschicken, mit der Information, dass beide der Schule verwiesen werden würden, sollte so etwas noch einmal vorkommen. Vor allem der Punkteverlust für Slytherin verärgerte ihn noch heute.

„Ich glaub sie waren alle drei Idioten, so wie wohl alle Jungs in dem Alter..." Amanda grinste etwas. „Wahrscheinlich. Dein Bruder ist ja auch nicht der Hellste." Er grinste etwas sarkastisch, allerdings eher um Amanda aufzustacheln. Sie wusste schließlich auch so, dass er und David nicht die besten Freunde waren. „Das Thema sollten wir wohl besser überspringen, sonst endet das hier nicht sehr gut, befürchte ich." In einen Streit wollte Amanda sich nicht provozieren lassen. „Nur, wenn du mich provozierst und widersprichst", grinste Snape ein wenig, denn er wusste, dass Amanda Recht hatte. Es wäre nicht förderlich, an dieser Stelle weiterzudiskutieren. Amanda sah ihr Gegenüber etwas überrascht an und musste auch grinsen. „Gut, kein Problem. Damit hab ich wohl Übung. Also, ich sehe das vollkommen anders: David ist ausgesprochen intelligent", sagte sie mit übertrieben ernster Stimme. Snape konnte darüber nur lachen. „Natürlich...", kam es daraufhin nur betont ironisch. „Die Betonung liegt in diesem Fall wohl stark auf _ausgesprochen_." Er grinste spöttisch, doch nicht in seiner normalen, bösartigen Art und Weise.

Lächelnd und etwas nachdenklich sah Amanda ihr Gegenüber an. Seltsam war das schon, es war plötzlich alles so unverkrampft. „Aber natürlich. Außergewöhnlich eben." Snape fing ihren Blick auf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Dann ergänzte er, fast schon lausbübisch grinsend: „...ohne das _intelligent_." „Das ist wohl Ansichtssache." Sie sah Severus in die Augen und lächelte, es war fast so wie...

„Allerdings. Und meine Ansicht ist ohne Zweifel die Bessere." Er grinste und sah ihr in die Augen. Irgendwie war es gerade wie früher, bevor die Sache mit Askaban alles zerstörte. Amanda stand auf und ging auf Severus zu. „Ach, meinst du, ja?! Und woher weiß ich, dass du Recht hast? Kann ja jeder behaupten, die richtige Meinung zu haben." „Absolut. Weil ich immer Recht habe." Er folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken und grinste kurz etwas, als er letzteres sagte. Was hatte sie jetzt vor? Schließlich blieb Amanda vor ihm stehen. „Severus, also wirklich. DAS ist gar keine Begründung. Dann hab ich auch immer Recht und schon haben wir ein Problem." „Irrtum. Wenn ich immer Recht habe, hast du folglich immer Unrecht. Also gar kein Problem." Er sah ihr mit seinen dunklen Augen in ihre. Doch heute hatte sein Blick ihr gegenüber zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder einmal Ausdruck und es war nicht nur Kälte und Unergründlichkeit in ihm. Amanda schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Da fehlen aber immer noch Beweise, Severus", sagte sie und tippte ihm auf die Brust. „Ohne gute Argumente akzeptiere ich das nicht", fügte sie hinzu und erwiderte seinen Blick. „Und was wäre ein gutes Argument", fragte er mit etwas leiserer Stimme als zuvor und sah ihr weiter tief in die Augen. „Das entscheide ich, nachdem ich es gehört habe", antwortet Amanda genauso leise. „Gehört?" Snape sprach mit leiser und ruhiger Stimme weiter. Er konnte sich dieser Situation gerade nicht mehr entziehen, die sich da ungeplant zwischen ihm und Amanda aufgebaut hatte. Amanda war dieser Stimmung auch schon verfallen, traute sich aber noch nicht, sich ihr ganz hinzugeben. „Was hast du denn alternativ anzubieten?" „Taten", antwortete Snape leise und ruhig. Mittlerweile waren sie sich recht nahe. Amanda kam noch etwas mehr auf Severus zu. „Und was stellst du dir da so vor", wollte sie leise von ihm wissen und musste etwas schelmisch grinsen dabei.

Snape sah sie an, wie sie grinste. Sollte er sie nun küssen? Er wollte nicht zu weit gehen und alles wieder zerstören, doch andererseits war es wiederum viel zu verlockend. „Vielleicht...", raunte er nun leise und kam ihr noch ein wenig näher dabei. „Vielleicht..." Amanda nahm Severus Hand und lächelte kurz etwas verlegen, bevor sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. „Vielleicht ist gut", murmelte sie und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mundwinkel. Severus blickte in ihre Augen und als sie ihn kurz küsste, war es wie eine Befreiung.


	54. Zärtlichkeiten

**Kapitel 54**

**~ Zärtlichkeiten ~**

Amanda legte eine Hand auf Severus Taille und küsste ihn. Er wiederum fasste sie um die Hüften und zog sie näher an sich. Wie hatte er es nur so lange ohne sie aushalten können?

Das war wirklich schon viel zu lange her, dachte Amanda, schlang ihren anderen Arm um seinen Körper und küsste ihn innig weiter. Snapes Küsse wurden auch langsam inniger und vor allem fordernder. Er wollte sie, aber nicht in seinem Büro. Deshalb zog er sie langsam aber sicher mit sich Richtung Schreibtisch, hinter dem sich die verborgene Tür in seine Privaträume befand. Amanda folgte ihm und wickelte sich auf dem Weg ihren Schal vom Hals. Inzwischen war ihr definitiv zu warm dafür. Als beide an der Stelle ankamen, an der es in die anderen Räume ging, erschien die Tür. Snape öffnete sie und verschloss sie gleich darauf wieder, als Amanda eingetreten war. Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab, um das Feuer im Kamin anzufachen. Kurz darauf wurde der Raum ein wenig vom Feuerschein erhellt.

Amanda hatte inzwischen ihren Schal in der Hand und zog ihren dicken Umhang aus. „Der ist viel zu warm." Sie grinste etwas und sah sich dann im Raum um. „Schön", meinte sie ruhig und legte ihren Umhang über eine Sessellehne. Er grinste ein wenig zurück und sah sie an. „Danke", sagte er schließlich. Sie lächelte daraufhin etwas herausfordernd und ging ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, um sich etwas besser umzusehen. Das war wirklich nicht das, was man sich unter Snapes Wohnzimmer vorstellte, aber ihr gefiel es. Er beobachtete sie indes weiter bei jedem ihrer Schritte und wartete geduldig ab, bis sie sich ein wenig umgesehen hatte. Amanda hatte schließlich erst einmal genügend gesehen und ging zurück zu Severus. „Nicht so ganz das, was sich die Allgemeinheit wohl vorstellt", meinte sie und schmunzelte. Snape hob etwas die Augenbraue und sah zu ihr hinab, als sie wieder bei ihm stand. „Ach nein?" Doch eigentlich war ihm die Antwort egal. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob seine Einrichtung der Allgemeinheit gerecht wurde, Hauptsache ihm selbst wurde sie gerecht. Außerdem interessierte ihn das, was sich im Raum befand gerade herzlich wenig, sah man mal von einem Ding ab, welches gerade erst frisch dazugekommen war...

„Ich glaube nicht, aber das ist ja ziemlich egal, wenn es dir gefällt." „Allerdings." Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Mir gefällt es auch, aber nur mit passendem Inhalt." Sie erwiderte seinen Blick „Ich finde den Inhalt gerade ganz gut", entgegnete er. „Darauf wollte ich hinaus..."

„Dann sind wir ja ausnahmsweise einmal einer Meinung." Er grinste etwas. „Scheinbar...", meinte sie ruhig und legte erneute ihre Arme um ihn. Er legte daraufhin seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog sie wieder näher an sich, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Amanda löste einen Arm aus der Umarmung und strich Severus sanft über das Gesicht und schließlich mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen, während er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen weiter ansah und sich ein wenig ihren Lippen näherte.Langsam wanderte Amandas Hand in seinen Nacken und sie beugte sich ein Stück vor, so dass ihre Lippen sich trafen.Sogleich küsste Snape sie wieder innig, während eine seiner Hände ihren Hals entlang strich und in ihren Nacken wanderte. Innig erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und drückte sich näher an ihn. Severus atmete daraufhin lang gezogen aus und seine Küsse wurden langsam wieder fordernder.

Zärtlich begann Amanda seinen Hals zu liebkosen und spielte dabei in seinem Haar. Während er sie weiter küsste, begann er ihre dunkelgrüne Robe zu öffnen. Als diese schließlich offen war, schob er sie von ihren Schultern und sie fiel raschelnd zu Boden. So gut es zwischen ihren Küssen ging, machte sich Amanda nun auch daran, Severus Robe aufzuknöpfen.

Er küsste sie währenddessen weiter und begann nun, etwas ihren Hals mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen. Zeitgleich wanderten seine Hände ein wenig unter ihren Pullover, der unter der Robe zum Vorschein gekommen war. Amanda seufzte leise und war froh, endlich den letzten Knopf geöffnet zu haben, damit sie Severus die Robe von den Schultern streifen konnte.

Snape hatte langsam das Gefühl, als könne es ihm nicht schnell genug gehen. Es war so gut, Amanda wieder einmal so zu spüren und er wusste nicht, wie er das jemals hatte aufgeben können. Er war damals so dumm gewesen, dachte er sich und konnte nun von Glück sagen, dass er vom Schicksal, oder wem auch immer, noch einmal eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte. Er zog Amanda ihren Pulli aus. Dann hielt er kurz inne und fuhr ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über den nackten Rücken, während er ihr in die Augen sah. Amanda war gerade sehr froh, genau dort zu sein wo sie war. Ganz konnte sie nicht glauben, was sie gerade tat, aber eigentlich war es ihr auch egal, dafür fühlte es sich viel zu gut an. Als Severus ihr über den Rücken strich, schloss sie genüsslich die Augen. Das war viel zu gut, wie hatte sie so lange darauf verzichten können? Als er sah, wie sie die Augen schloss, strich er ihr zärtlich ein wenig über ihr Gesicht. Sie sah so wunderschön aus... Dann küsste er sie wieder weiter, während er seine Hand in ihren Nacken gleiten ließ.

Langsam zog Amanda ihm sein Hemd aus und streichelte über seine Brust zu seinem Hals, um ihrer Hand dann mit Küssen zu folgen. Kurz küsste sie Severus auf den Mund und sah ihn dann an. „Lass uns woanders hingehen, ja?" „Wohin willst du denn", raunte Snape ein wenig neckend, während er sie küsste. Im Grunde konnte er sich das schon denken, dennoch konnte er sich diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Amanda grinste ihn an. „Irgendwohin wo es etwas bequemer ist als hier", sagte sie und verteilte ein paar Küsse auf seinem Hals. „Du findest es unbequem?" Er grinste etwas, zog sie allerdings währenddessen langsam in Richtung der Ecke, wo sein Bett versteckt hinter einem hohen Regal voller Bücher stand. „Noch geht es", meinte sie und ließ sich von Severus mitziehen. Dass ihm noch so nach diskutieren zumute war, wunderte Amanda schon.

Snape genoss einfach das Spiel mit Worten genauso wie den körperlichen Kontakt zu Amanda. „Dann ist ja gut", murmelte er leise, während er sie wieder küsste. Während Amanda seinen Kuss erwiderte, drückte sie ihn sanft aufs Bett und sah sich kurz um, bevor sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte. „Keine Kakerlaken, hm", meinte sie leise und küsste ihn kurz. Er zog daraufhin die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wieso Kakerlaken?" So ganz konnte er ihr gerade nicht folgen. „Severus..." Amanda musste etwas schmunzeln. „Ich glaube du musst mal dringend an deinem Gedächtnis arbeiten...", sagte sie und streichelte weiterhin über seine Brust. „Wieso", fragte er, während er sie sanft packte und auf den Rücken zwang, denn es fiel ihm nun wieder ein, auf was Amanda anspielte. Über sie gebeugt sprach er weiter. „Ich habe ihnen doch damals schon gesagt, dass ich weder neben noch mit Kakerlaken schlafe."

„Nur mit ihnen, Miss Brown...", fügte er dann noch ein wenig süffisant grinsend hinzu, bevor er sie wieder innig küsste. Amanda umschlang Severus mit ihren Armen während sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. „Das wird sich wohl erst noch zeigen", murmelte sie, bevor sie begann seinen Hals zu küssen. „Wird es das?" Er raunte leise, während er sie küsste und über ihren fast nackten Oberkörper strich. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, dass er auf das gerade Erwähnte langsam ziemliche Lust verspürte. Amanda genoss seine Berührungen und seufzte leise. „Sicher ist man erst hinterher", sagte sie leise. „Da gebe ich dir ausnahmsweise einmal Recht."


	55. Aussprache

**Kapitel 55**

**~ Aussprache ~**

Eine knappe Stunde später legte Amanda ihren Kopf auf Severus' Brust und kuschelte sich an ihn. Leise seufzte sie und genoss das Gefühl, welches sie noch immer durchströmte. Severus wiederum legte den Arm um sie und atmete tief durch. Auch er genoss noch das wohlige Gefühl, dass ihn gerade überkommen hatte. Wie hatte er nur so lange darauf verzichten können? Wie hatte er überhaupt so lange auf Amanda verzichten können? Diese Fragen stellte er sich nun noch viel mehr, als zuvor schon. Und ob sie wohl ähnlich fühlte wie er?

Etwas Ähnliches ging auch Amanda gerade durch den Kopf, auch wenn sie es natürlich niemals sagen würde. Kurz löste sie sich von Severus, aber nur um ihn zufrieden anzusehen, wie um sicher zu sein, dass sie sich nicht irrte. Sanft gab sie ihm einen Kuss und lächelte, bevor sie sich wieder hinlegte. Als sie sich löste sah Snape sie kurz fragend an. Doch als er merkte, dass alles in Ordnung war, lächelte er kurz zurück. Irgendwie hatte er Angst, dass alles jeden Moment wieder wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen könnte und dass alles in der letzten Stunde nur ein schöner Traum war. Snape fragte sich, ob er Amanda sagen sollte, was er fühlte; dass er sie vermisst hatte... Doch irgendetwas in ihm hinderte ihn wie so oft daran, seine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen. Auch Amanda war unsicher und wusste nicht so recht, wie sie mit dieser neuen Situation umgehen sollte. Es war so plötzlich und so schön und sie wollte es nicht wieder kaputt machen, aber sagen konnte sie das Severus auch nicht. Es hätte einfach ganz anders laufen müssen, damals im September. Leise seufzend zog er die Bettdecke etwas mehr über sich und Amanda. Auch Snape dachte im Nachhinein, dass es anders hätte laufen müssen und auch können, hätte er sich nur etwas mehr darum bemüht.

Amanda wunderte sie sich noch immer, wie das alles so plötzlich hatte passieren können. Während sie so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr unvermittelt ihr Bruder ein und wie entsetzt er wäre, wüsste er wo sie sich gerade befand. Dieser Gedanken amüsierte Amanda so sehr, dass sie sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte. Severus irritierte das etwas und er sah sie deshalb fragend an. „Was lachst du jetzt", brummte er leise. „Ich kann es auch lassen, soll ich", wollte sie von ihm wissen, konnte aber doch nicht wirklich aufhören. Ihre Antwort ließ ihn die Augenbraue heben und er löste sich ein wenig von ihr.

Da Amanda ihm nicht präzise antwortete, sondern eine Gegenfrage stellte, drängte sich ihm irgendwie sofort der Verdacht auf, dass sie es ihm nicht sagen wollte. Lachte sie vielleicht sogar über ihn? Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich ihn deshalb langsam, ohne das er es wirklich wollte. Amanda drehte sich so, dass sie Severus ansehen konnte. „Guck nicht so kritisch. Ich musste mir nur Davids schockiertes Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er wüsste wo ich gerade bin. Nichts Schlimmes..." Snape sah ihr für einen Moment schweigend und regungslos in die Augen, dann zuckten seine Lippen ein wenig amüsiert beim Gedanken an David. „Von mir wird er es sicher nicht erfahren. Andererseits...", er legte sich wieder bequem ins Bett, „Es wäre sicher amüsant, ihm das unter die Nase zu reiben." Der Zaubertranklehrer konnte sich bei diesem Gedanken ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch trotz der großen Verlockung würde es auch immer nur bei diesem Gedanken bleiben, das war sicher. Amanda seufzte leise, musste aber trotzdem schmunzeln. „Im Prinzip weiß er es schon, ich konnte nicht vermeiden, es ihm zu erzählen." Ihr Gesicht wurde ernster. Sie war nicht sicher, wie Severus darauf reagieren würde. Dieser runzelte daraufhin etwas die Stirn. „So?" Natürlich wusste er das schon, doch das konnte er ihr schließlich nicht sagen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck machte Amanda nicht gerade zuversichtlicher. „Ja, die Typen mit denen er sich geprügelt hat, die haben doch so Andeutungen gemacht und dann wollte er eben wissen ob da etwas Wahres dran ist und da konnte ich ihn ja schlecht anlügen." Etwas entschuldigend sah sie ihn an. „Hmm...", brummte Severus darauf nur. Dann sah er Amanda an. Er sah, dass sie etwas unsicher war und nicht wusste, ob sie richtig entschieden hatte. „Er wird es für sich behalten...", merkte er dann noch an, denn er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die anderen Schüler David ob dieser Umstände nur aufziehen und auslachen würden. Eine Tatsache, die ihm selbst sehr zugute kam, denn er war nicht erpicht darauf, dass dieses Verhältnis publik wurde. Langsam wurde Amanda diese Situation etwas komisch. War das gerade eine Feststellung oder eine Aufforderung, dass sie dafür sorgen sollte, dass er es für sich behielt? „Ich denke schon, ja", meinte sie unsicherer als zuvor. Snape meinte das keinesfalls als Drohung oder Aufforderung, obwohl er auch nichts dagegen hatte, würde Amanda dafür sorgen, dass David schwieg. Er sah sie an und versenkte etwas seinen Blick in ihren Augen. „Das war ausnahmsweise keine Drohung", merkte er dann an, da er sah, dass sie nur noch unsicherer wurde und er wollte nicht, dass die Situation womöglich noch eskalierte. Wegen seiner Worte musste er dann doch kurz schmunzeln. Das erleichterte Amanda wirklich und sie musste auch lächeln. „Na das ist ja mal etwas ganz neues." Sie kam wieder etwas näher zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er zog sie zu sich in die Arme und erwiderte ihn. „Zur Feier des Tages..." Er grinste ein wenig. Amanda lächelte ihn an. „Der Kuss oder die fehlende Drohung? Aber zu feiern gibt es genug." „Eigentlich die fehlende Drohung." Er sah sie an, während er sie im Arm hielt. „So, was gibt's denn alles zu feiern?" „Dass ich hier bin und du auch und wir uns mal nicht die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben, zum Beispiel."

„Und was noch", fragte Snape interessiert weiter. Amanda gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Das ich dich küssen darf auch noch." „Interessant... Weiter?" Er grinste ein wenig frech. „Weiter würde jetzt zu weit führen, weil das keine Unterhaltung mehr zuließe." Sie grinste zurück. „Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus?" „Jetzt interessiert es mich erst recht, Miss Brown", entgegnete Severus mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Bei mir? Das ist nicht so interessant."

„Nein, das ist bestimmt sehr interessant." Auf seine Aufforderung ging sie gar nicht ein. „Hmm...", brummte er daraufhin nur kurz und sah sie etwas nachdenklich an, bevor er weiter sprach. Was sollte er nun antworten? Er musste etwas erwidern, soviel war sicher, doch es fiel ihm ganz und gar nicht leicht zu sagen, dass es ihm sehr viel bedeutete, dass sie gerade hier bei ihm war. Es fiel ihm schon schwer, seine Gefühle zu zeigen und noch schwerer, sie in Worte zu fassen. „Ich... finde es schön, dass du hier bist", sagte er schließlich mit ruhiger, erster Stimme. Dann atmete er tief durch. Er hatte es gesagt... Erst sah sie Severus recht ernst an und lächelte dann. „Ich bin auch sehr froh hier sein zu dürfen." Amanda freute sich, so etwas von ihm zu hören. Sie wusste, dass es nicht einfach für ihn war und das gab ihr etwas mehr Sicherheit. Severus nahm sie etwas in den Arm und strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen kurz über den Rücken. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber seine Gedanken wanderten bei ihren Worten automatisch zu diesem Typen, mit dem sie noch bis vor kurzem zusammen war. Ob sie ihm wohl irgendwann das gleiche gesagt hatte? Eigentlich hatte Amanda noch etwas sagen wollen, sah dann aber Severus' plötzlich sehr nachdenkliches Gesicht und entschied sich für etwas anderes. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" Als sie ihn ansprach, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah sie wieder an. „Nein... Nein, das hast du nicht. Alles in Ordnung." Was musste er auch gerade jetzt an diesen überheblichen Schönling denken? Er war es im Grunde gar nicht wert, auch nur noch einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden - schon gar nicht in solch einem Augenblick. So ganz nahm Amanda ihm das nicht ab. „Ich würde das nicht sagen, wenn ich es nicht so meinen würde."

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich hätte es auch nicht anders erwartet", entgegnete er ruhig. Amanda löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und setzte sich hin. „Ich... ich habe mich vor Weihnachten von Steven getrennt."

Dieses Thema fiel ihr wirklich schwer. Noch immer machte sie sich große Vorwürfe, sich überhaupt auf ihn eingelassen zu haben, aber vielleicht würde es jetzt helfen, es einfach auszusprechen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt damit anfange, aber ich weiß ja nicht ob du es schon weißt und irgendwie ist es ja wichtig." Amanda wusste nicht wie sie sich richtig ausdrücken sollte und ansehen konnte sie Severus dabei schon gar nicht. Als sie sich aufsetzte und ihm dann erzählte, dass sie sich von Steven getrennt hatte, sah Snape sie etwas überrascht an, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie das jetzt sagen würde, so aus dem Nichts heraus. Oder hatte sie geahnt, was er gerade gedacht hatte? Nein... Das war unmöglich. Nur Dumbledore gelang es, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Sekunden später hatte er sich jedoch wieder etwas gefangen und entgegnete ruhig, aber doch ein wenig unwillig: „Woher hätte ich es wissen sollen?" Nervös strich sie sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Keine Ahnung. Tut mir leid, ich hätte besser nichts gesagt." Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, oder sollte sie ihm jetzt auch noch sagen, wie sie inzwischen darüber dachte?

Snape wusste im ersten Moment nicht recht, was er nun darauf entgegnen sollte. Im Grunde fand er es schon gut, dass sie es gesagt hatte. Nun war sein Wissen, dass er ohnehin schon vorher gehabt hatte, legitimiert worden, was sicher kein Fehler war. Doch andererseits waren sie nun in einer Situation, die für ihn selbst nicht gerade angenehm war, denn sie war ihm völlig unbekannt. „Nein. Es ist gut so", antwortete er dann ruhig. „Dieser Schwachkopf...", fügte er dann noch abfällig hinzu, denn schon allein der Gedanke an seine letzte Begegnung mit Steven trieb ihm die Galle hoch und er wollte nicht sagen, dass er Amanda ohnehin nicht verdient hatte. Doch insgeheim dachte er so und er hasste Steven dafür, dass er sich in Amandas leben gedrängt hatte. Amanda lachte kurz verlegen. „Ja... die Erkenntnis hat bei mir leider etwas länger gedauert." Kurz sah sie ihn an. „Es tut mir so leid, ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich mich je dafür entscheiden konnte. Ich... das... es tut mir leid!" Sie sah wieder weg und fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Als sie ihn kurz ansah, fing Snape ihren Blick auf. Sie bereute es offensichtlich wirklich, dass sie mit diesem Steven zusammen gewesen war und sie fühlte sich augenscheinlich gerade alles andere als wohl. Hatte sie ihm gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen? Im Normalfall hätte es ihn mit Schadenfreude erfüllt, wenn jemand ohne ersichtlichen Grund ein schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber hatte, doch diesmal war es anders. Er wusste zwar nicht, was genau ihr ihm gegenüber leid tat, denn es war ihm bewusst, dass sie zum Zeitpunkt, als Amanda sich dem anderen zuwandte, keine Beziehung mehr hatten, doch konnte er sich darüber nicht lustig machen. Es machte ihn stattdessen eher nachdenklich. Ob sich Amanda auch wünschte, es wäre damals alles anders gelaufen? Wieso hatte er sie bloß einfach so ziehen lassen?!?

Sein Schweigen bestärkte Amanda nicht gerade. Hatte sie zu viel gesagt oder zu wenig? Was dachte Severus jetzt nur? Es war mal wieder so schwierig. Sie wollte ihm nicht wehtun, aber irgendein Ende musste dieses Gespräch ja haben. Noch einmal sah er sie forschend an. Anscheinend erwartete sie von ihm noch irgendeine Stellungnahme und schlussendlich war für ihn das Thema auch noch nicht abgeschlossen. Im Gegenteil... Gerade jetzt warfen sich so viele Fragen auf und vielleicht sollte er ihr noch die eine der andere davon stellen. „Und wieso entschuldigst du dich jetzt bei _mir_", fragte er schließlich ruhig und sah sie weiter mit unergründlichem Blick an. Amanda drehte sich etwas mehr zu ihm und sah ihn jetzt an. Seine Frage überraschte sie. Es war doch offensichtlich ihre Schuld, dass sie sich noch weiter voneinander entfernt hatten. „Weil... das... ich hätte dich nicht einfach so aufgeben dürfen." Snape seufzte leise und kaum hörbar und sprach daraufhin ohne groß nachzudenken mit ruhiger, aber etwas weniger ernster Stimme als zuvor. „Das hätte ich auch nicht." Es klang fast ein wenig bedauernd. Amanda musste lächeln, sah aber mehr die Bettwäsche, als Severus an. „Schön, dass du das sagst. Dann muss es uns beiden wohl nicht leid tun."

„Um diesen Steven tut es mir ganz sicher nicht Leid", sagte Snape nun und grinste etwas hämisch, um sich ein wenig aus dieser unangenehmen Situation und Unterhaltung zu manövrieren. Erst jetzt realisierte er so richtig, was er kurz zuvor gesagt und dass er in den letzten Minuten für seine Verhältnisse sehr viel preisgegeben hatte. Hoffentlich nicht zu viel...

„Der tut sich selbst wohl am meisten Leid und lass uns bitte nicht mehr über ihn reden." Sanft nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Da gibt es doch wichtigeres." „Da lass ich mich nicht zweimal bitten...", antwortete Snape, zog Amanda dann zu sich und küsste sie. Es war irgendwie gut, über die Sache gesprochen zu haben.


	56. Prüfungen

**Kapitel 56**

**~ Prüfungen ~**

David kam gegen halb neun zum Frühstück. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, Madame Pomfrey würde ihn noch etwas länger untersuchen, damit er an Snapes Unterricht vorbeikam, doch diese Hoffnung hatte sich recht schnell zerschlagen. Mit einem müden „hallo" ließ er sich neben Toby auf die Bank am Gryffindortisch sinken. „Hey David! Cool, dass du wieder da bist!" „Hey…eigentlich hab ich gehofft ich würde noch an Snape vorbeikommen."

„Wer würde das nicht gerne?! Sag mal, ich glaube ich hab eben deine Schwester gesehen, kann das sein?" David runzelte die Stirn. „Wo denn? Kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen." „In der Eingangshalle, vor einer viertel Stunde, als ich grad die Treppe runter kam." David sah sein Gegenüber noch immer verwundert an. „Komisch. Keine Ahnung was sie hier gemacht hat. Sie war gestern Abend bei mir…"

Doch ein unheimlicher Gedanke kam dann in David auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sein Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch und zu Snape, der auf seinem Platz saß. Hoffentlich irrte er sich. „Hast du gesehen wann Snape gekommen ist", wollte er von Toby wissen. „Ja, kurz nach mir. Der hat mal wieder einen Erstklässler platt gemacht, weil der zu lange im Weg stand. Wieso denn?" Davids Blick blieb noch immer an Snape hängen, das konnte unmöglich Amandas Ernst sein. Es schüttelte ihn etwas. Bildete er sich das ein oder sah sein Zaubertranklehrer friedlicher aus als sonst? „Alles klar?!", wollte sein Klassenkamerad wissen. David nickte. „Ja, sicher…."

Zwei Stunden später saß David auf seinem Platz im Zaubertränkekerker. Snape begann mit dem Einsammeln der Hausaufgaben und sparte sich überraschenderweise einen Kommentar zu Davids Anwesenheit. Anschließend erklärte er etwas zum Trank, den sie brauen sollten, doch David konnte nicht richtig zu hören. Zu viele schauerliche Gedanken spukten in seinem Kopf herum. So merkte er auch nicht, dass er Snape mit recht entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. Snape hingegen entging Davids Starren nicht und noch während er seine Ausführungen zur heutigen Aufgabe tätigte, ging er langsam auf Davids Tisch zu. Kaum war er fertig mit reden, stützte er sich mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischplatte, lehnte sich ein wenig vor und sah David mit seinen schwarzen Augen direkt an. „Gibt es ein Problem Brown, oder warum starren sie Löcher in die Luft", fauchte er ein wenig gefährlich. Dann versenkte er seinen Blick in Davids, um zu sehen, was in ihm vorging. Es war nicht schwer herauszufinden, deshalb umspielte auch gleich darauf ein süffisantes Grinsen Snapes Lippen. Wie schön, dachte er bei sich. Dieser Tag versprach noch sehr erheiternd zu werden.

David erschrak ziemlich, als er von Snape so dicht vor sich angesprochen wurde und ohne es zu merken verzog er noch mehr das Gesicht. Diese Vorstellung war einfach zu abartig. „Nein, gar kein Problem", antwortete David dann, so gefasst wie möglich, auf Snapes Frage. „Dann fangen sie gefälligst an, ihren Trank zu brauen!" Nach diesen Worten richtete sich der Tränkelehrer wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und begann seine Streifzüge durchs Klassenzimmer, um die Schüler bei ihrer Arbeit zu beobachten. David war so unkonzentriert wie schon lange nicht mehr und so war es vollkommen klar, dass sein Trank schon nach den ersten drei Schritten hoffnungslos verloren war. Da konnte auch Toby ihm nicht mehr helfen. Trotzdem arbeitete David tapfer weiter daran, seine Zutaten zu schneiden. Die Kritik von Snape würde noch früh genug kommen. Er war nur allzu froh, als sich die Stunde dem Ende zuneigte und sich alle ans Aufräumen machten. Die Gedanken an Amanda und Snape konnte er noch immer nicht ganz verdrängen. Was fand seine Schwester bloß an diesem Kerl, der so vollkommen abstoßend war? Schnell schrieb David noch die Hausaufgaben auf und machte sich dann daran, alles in seiner Tasche zu verstauen. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus den Kerkern verschwinden, bevor sich Snape noch irgendetwas einfallen ließ. Kurz bevor David jedoch den Klassenraum verließ, ertönte Snapes Stimme von seinem Schreibtisch her. „Brown, hier geblieben!" David zuckte leicht zusammen. So ein Mist! Er drehte sich langsam um und ging ein Stück auf Snape zu. „Ja?!" Snape wartete noch kurz, bis der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, dann erhob er sich langsam von seinem Stuhl, ohne den Blick von David zu wenden. „Da sie das Pech hatten, aufgrund ihres Flugversuchs beim letzten Test zu fehlen, werden sie die Prüfung mündlich nachholen. Übermorgen Abend... 20 Uhr, in meinem Büro. Ihre Freunde werden ihnen sicher erzählen können, was in den letzten Stunden durchgenommen wurde." Ein spöttisches Grinsen umspielte Snapes Mundwinkel, während er sprach und er genoss es in vollen Zügen, David dabei zu beobachten, wie ihm angesichts dieser Nachricht die Gesichtszüge vollends entglitten. David blieb wirklich der Mund offen stehen bei dieser Nachricht. Das konnte Snape doch nicht machen! Da schmissen ihn seine Deppen die Treppe runter und deswegen musste er jetzt hier einen extra Test machen?! „Können sie den Nächsten nicht einfach doppelt werten", versuchte er sich herauszureden. Mündliche Prüfung bei Snape, das war Stoff genug für jeden Alptraum, neben Snape und... nein, darüber dachte er jetzt besser nicht nach. „Übermorgen Abend, 20 Uhr... Und jetzt verschwinden sie, bevor ich die Prüfung doch auf morgen Abend verlege", antwortete Snape daraufhin nur kalt. Natürlich hätte er den nächsten Test doppelt werten können, aber wo blieb dann noch der Spaß? Außerdem hatte David nun einmal die Chance zu zeigen, ob er wirklich nur in seinem Unterricht so ein Schwachkopf war, oder grundsätzlich. Immerhin hatte Amanda behauptet, dass er immer alles wüsste, wenn sie ihn unter vier Augen befragte. Das sollte er nun beweisen. David machte sich kurz darauf wütend auf den Weg zur Tür. Das würde der totale Horror werden und sowieso nichts bringen! Gerade hatte er das große Bedürfnis Amanda einen ziemlich bösen Brief zu schreiben, aber erst einmal musste er zusehen, dass er noch pünktlich zu Flitwicks Unterricht kam.

Am Abend bekam Amanda tatsächlich einen recht wütenden Brief von ihrem kleinen Bruder. Wieder einmal regte er sich über Snapes Ungerechtigkeit auf und dass er nun einen Termin für eine mündliche Prüfung hatte. Amanda seufzte leise, als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte. Es ärgerte sie auch ein wenig, wie Severus sich mal wieder verhalten hatte, aber das musste sie wohl einfach akzeptieren. Immerhin schien David nichts mitbekommen zu haben, aber woher sollte er auch? Also verabredete sie sich notgedrungen mit ihm für den nächsten Abend zur Nachhilfe. Zwar würde sie nach dem Arbeitstag nicht mehr sehr aufnahmebereit sein, aber David sollte ja etwas lernen und nicht sie.

Als Amanda am nächsten Abend die Bibliothek in Hogwarts verließ, war sie wirklich wütend auf ihren Bruder. Zu Beginn ihres Besuchs hatten sie ganz gute Fortschritte gemacht und Amanda hatte gehofft, dass Davids Prüfung nicht ganz so schlimm werden würde, doch nach etwa einer Stunde war ihr Bruder vollkommen unkonzentriert. Das einzige was er dann noch zustande brachte, war sie zu fragen, was sie denn früh morgens in Hogwarts gemacht hatte. So war Amanda nicht darum herum gekommen, ihm zu erzählen, dass sie sich wieder mit Severus vertragen hatte, was David schließlich letzte bisschen Konzentration raubte. Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte Amanda ihm vor allem einen Vortrag über den Unterrichtsinhalt gehalten, in der Hoffnung, dass etwas hängen bleiben würde. Am Ende hatten sie sich dann recht kühl verabschiedet und Amanda hatte sich vorgenommen, dass David sich erst einmal etwas einfallen lassen musste, damit sie wieder einen Abend für ihn opferte.

Am folgenden Abend machte sich David mit recht schlechtem Gefühl auf den Weg in die Kerker. Die Nachhilfe mit Amanda hatte zwar etwas geholfen, doch wo Amanda so schlecht gelaunt gewesen war, hatte es nicht so viel gebracht wie er gehofft hatte. Ein wenig fühlte er sich wie auf dem Weg zum Henker. Er seufzte noch einmal leise, bevor er schließlich an Snapes Tür klopfte und auf sein _Herein_ eintrat. Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, legte ein Stück Pergament zur Seite und klappte ein Buch zu, als sein Schüler eintrat. Dann sah er ihn ohne ein Wort zu sagen an und wartete, bis er näher gekommen war.

Das fing ja schon einmal gut an, dachte David, kam ein paar Schritte näher und blieb mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand vor Snapes Schreibtisch stehen. „Setzen", sagte dann Snape nur knapp und beobachtete David weiter, bis er sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. Dann stand er selbst auf. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ihre Nachhilfe was gebracht hat." Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich ein wenig bei seinen Worten. Es war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Amanda den Tag zuvor noch im Schloss gewesen war, um David zu helfen. Davon war er auch von vorne herein ausgegangen. David sah seinen Lehrer nur recht kühl an und schwieg. Dass er das wusste, war ja so klar gewesen. Zwar war er auf Snape wütender, aber Amanda hatte gerade mächtig aufgeholt.

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung begann Snape schließlich mit den Fragen. Sie waren nicht einfach, aber für seine Verhältnisse dennoch recht human. Er vermied es momentan noch, allzu böse Fallstricke einzubauen. Während er fragte, schlich er aber die ganze Zeit im Büro und vor allem um David herum und beobachtete ihn kalt und ungerührt dabei, wie er nach Antworten suchte. So gut er konnte, beantwortete David Snapes Fragen. Seiner Meinung nach lief es auch besser für ihn, als er zuvor gedachte hatte. Sicherlich sah Snape das mal wieder ganz anders und vor allem machte er David halb wahnsinnig mit seinem Herumgelaufe.

Nachdem er noch eine Frage gestellt hatte, ging Snape zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und griff nach dem Blatt Pergament, was er bei Davids Eintreten zur Seite gelegt hatte.

David war erleichtert. Scheinbar hatte Snape genug gehört. Trotzdem traute er sich noch nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich wollte ihm Snape noch ein wenig erzählen, wie dumm er doch war. Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen drehte sich der Lehrer schließlich wieder zu David um, ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und hielt ihm dann das Pergament vor die Nase. Noch war er nicht mit ihm fertig. „Lesen! Was ist daran falsch, wieso und wie wäre es richtig", sagte er dann kurz und knapp, ohne Blick von seinem Schüler abzuwenden.

Woher sollte er das denn wissen, schoss es David durch den Kopf, begann dann aber zu lesen was auf dem Pergament stand. Es war ein Rezept, so viel stand fest. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sich David wieder an den Trank erinnerte, aber viel mehr als Vermutungen kam in seinem Gehirn nicht auf. „Die Löwenfischgräten fehlen, mit 9,5g zwischen Schritt vier und fünf", meinte er schließlich. Das war teilweise erraten, aber sagen musste er ja nun mal etwas, vielleicht hatte er ja mehr Glück als er glaubte. „Und der soll bestimmt nicht von orange nach gelb umschlagen, sondern zu sandfarben werden und vom Salamanderblut ist zu viel drin", beendete David schließlich seine Antwort. Er hatte etwas gesagt. Sollte Snape selber sehen was er daraus machte. „Wie viel zuviel", schnarrte Snape, der schon wieder um ihn herumschlich wie ein Raubtier um seine Beute. „Keine Ahnung", sagte David ehrlich und langsam recht gereizt. Daraufhin schnappte Snape nach dem Pergament und zog es ihm ohne weitere Worte aus der Hand, nicht ohne ihm einen warnenden und kalten Blick zuzuwerfen. Er merkte, dass David langsam gereizt war und er würde gut daran tun, dass für sich zu behalten.  
Snape ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und legte das Pergament wieder dort ab. „1/3 zuviel, das sind genau zwei Gramm", antwortete Snape kalt, anstelle von David. Dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Für was wird dieser Trank verwendet?" Vielleicht war das jetzt ja die letzte Frage, dachte David, immerhin wusste er das. „Das ist ein Trank, der gegen starke Schmerzen und auch gegen Migräne hilft." „Dann hoffe ich, dass sie diesen Trank nie brauen müssen, für Leute, die diese Symptome haben, Mr. Brown. Danach müsste man sie nämlich noch zusätzlich wegen Vergiftungserscheinungen behandeln", entgegnete Snape ein wenig spitz. „Dennoch... Sie sollten in Erwägung ziehen, sich mindestens noch einmal die Treppen hinunterzustürzen. Scheinbar fördert das ihre verminderte Denkleistung immerhin ein wenig", fuhr er gehässig fort, während er seine Augen auf David heftete. „E", fügte er schließlich noch knapp an, während er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte. David konnte sich den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verkneifen, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte er eher mit einem M gerechnet. Langsam stand David auf, bestimmt konnte er jetzt gehen. „Sie sind ja immer noch nicht weg Brown... Wäre ihnen ihr wohlbekanntes M lieber gewesen? Ich kann es gern noch ändern", schnarrte Snape bissig, als er merkte, wie überrascht David war – so sehr, dass er nicht sofort das Weite suchte. Innerlich musste er allerdings über seinen Gesichtsausruck grinsen. Dieses Vorhaben war ihm also in ganzer Linie geglückt. Amandas Bruder hatte wohl alles von ihm erwartet, aber das nicht. So kann man sich täuschen Mr. Brown, dachte sich Snape.

David schüttelte nur den Kopf, verabschiedete sich kurz und machte sich dann zügig auf den Weg zur Tür. Auch als er schon fast am Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen war, konnte er es noch nicht so ganz fassen. Snape hatte ihm doch tatsächlich ein E gegeben! Er würde sicherlich gut schlafen können heute Nacht.


	57. Eifersucht

**Kapitel 57**

**~ Eifersucht ~**

Als Amanda am Morgen nach Davids Prüfung ihre Post durchsah, fand sie auch tatsächlich einen Brief von ihm. Durchaus gespannt öffnete sie ihn und freute sich zu lesen, dass er ein E bekommen hatte. Da war Severus wohl etwas gnädig gewesen mit seinen Fragen, denn nach dem erfolglosen Nachhilfetermin konnte Davids Wissen nicht der alleinige Grund für eine solch gute Note gewesen sein. Trotzdem musste sie lesen, wie David sich über Snapes schwere und ganz gemeine Fragen beschwerte. Scheinbar musste sie wirklich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihrem Bruder reden, dachte Amanda, nachdem sie zu Ende gelesen hatte. Da war er erst so bockig und ließ sich in der Nachhilfe nicht helfen, hatte dann so viel Glück, nette Fragen in der Prüfung zu bekommen und beschwerte sich trotzdem noch. Da würde sie ihm wohl mal einen klärenden Brief schreiben müssen, aber jetzt hatte sie dazu keine Zeit, das würde noch etwas warten müssen.

Es war kurz nach acht und Amanda räumte einige letzte Dinge an ihren Platz, als jemand Felonwood betrat. Freudig lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihrem Besucher um, doch es war nicht wie erwartet Severus, sondern Steven. „Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn recht kühl. Sie konnte sich schon denken was er wollte. „Hallo. Ich wollte fragen, ob du mit mir etwas trinken gehst?"

„Nein, tue ich nicht und ich habe gedacht, dass ich mich in unserem letzten Gespräch deutlich genug ausgedrückt habe", sagte sie noch recht freundlich. „Vielleicht hast du es dir ja noch einmal überlegt." Amanda stellte das Glas, welches sie noch immer in der Hand hielt, an seinen Platz und sah Steven an. „Ja, das habe ich auch, aber ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass das meine Entscheidung noch bestärkt hat." Steven machte einen verständnislosen Eindruck. „Das kannst du doch nicht so meinen. Den ganzen Spaß, den wir zusammen hatten…."

Amanda zog sich, während sie zuhörte, ihren Umhang an. „Genauer betrachtet war der Spaß meistens ganz auf deiner Seite und ich will das auch wirklich nicht mehr mit dir diskutieren. Nichts was du sagst ändert meine Meinung." Mit ihrer Tasche machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür und hielt diese schließlich für Steven auf und sah ihn auffordernd an. Dieser machte sich glücklicherweise auch auf den Weg, blieb aber vor ihr stehen. „Vielleicht nichts was ich sage, aber etwas das ich tue." Amanda dachte noch darüber nach, was das wieder für ein blöder Spruch war, als sie sehr überraschend auf den Mund geküsste wurde.

Snape reapparierte gerade vor Felonwood, da er mit Amanda verabredet war. Irgendwie freute er sich schon darauf, schließlich war noch dazu Wochenende und er war schon gespannt, ob sie noch etwas zu Davids mündlicher Prüfung sagen würde. Sicher hatte sie schon von ihrem Bruder erfahren, was für eine Note er bekommen hatte. Doch alles kam anders…

Das erste was Severus sah, als er sich vor dem Laden wieder materialisierte, war Amanda, wie sie Steven küsste. Gerade wollte er seinen Zauberstab wieder wegstecken, doch dieser Anblick ließ ihn inne halten und die Faust ein wenig ballen. Er spürte, wie sich auch sein Inneres um die Magengegend verkrampfte und er wusste für einen Moment nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Was sollte das?!?

Doch schon zwei Sekunden später hatte er sich wieder soweit gefangen und kalte Wut begann in seinen Augen aufzuflackern. Hatte er sich von Amanda belügen lassen?!? War er blind geworden, weil er sie zu nahe an sich heran gelassen hatte?!? Oder war es dieser Steven, der einfach nur versuchte, sie mit aller Gewalt zurückzubekommen?!? Mit entschlossenen und raumgreifenden Schritten ging Snape die restlichen Meter auf die Ladentür und die sich Küssenden zu.

Amanda brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, was da gerade geschah. So schnell sie konnte schob sie Steven von sich weg und sah ihn überrascht und wütend an. Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, doch als sie Severus entdeckte, blieben ihr die Worte im Hals stecken. Wieso musste er gerade jetzt kommen und das mit ansehen? In diesem Moment war Snape auch schon bei den beiden angelangt und kalter Zorn blitzte in seinen Augen. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er so leichtsinnig gewesen war, Amanda einfach so blindlings zu vertrauen - sich ihr anzuvertrauen, wie er es sonst nur bei wenigen getan hatte... Und er war mindestens genauso zornig auf Amanda und auf Steven. Was er gerade gesehen hatte, sprach schließlich Bände. Seinen Zauberstab in seinen Roben verborgen funkelte er erst Amanda an, dann Steven. Ein falsches Wort der beiden und er konnte für nichts mehr garantieren...

Amanda sah nur allzu deutlich, dass Severus wütend war. Alleine dafür hätte sie Steven schon gern verflucht, von dem Kuss einmal ganz abgesehen. „Ich glaube du gehst jetzt besser", sagte sie so gefasst und ruhig wie möglich zu ihm und machte noch einen Schritt von ihm weg. Doch Steven hatte den Ernst der Lage noch nicht erkannt und ließ sich durch Snapes Auftreten gar nicht beeindrucken. „Ich dachte du kommst jetzt mit", meinte er zu Amanda.

„Du glaubst", fauchte Snape daraufhin nur kurz leise zu Amanda, denn das klang für ihn nicht gerade überzeugend. Dann wandte er sich an Steven und sein ganzes Erscheinen verriet schon die drohende Gefahr. „Und was sie betrifft...", zischte Snape kalt und gefährlich, „Sie haben offensichtlich immer noch nicht gelernt, vor dem Sprechen nachzudenken..." Er war kurz davor, Steven noch seinen Zauberstab zwischen die Rippen zu bohren, um seinen Worten noch zusätzlichen Nachdruck zu verleihen, doch hielt er sich noch zurück und den Zauberstab verborgen. Amanda wollte Steven gerade davon abhalten, etwas Dummes auf Severus Worte zu antworten, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Ich denke immer darüber nach was ich sage. Bei ihnen kann man wohl nicht behaupten, sie würden viel nachdenken, sonst hätten sie schon lange gemerkt, dass sie hier unerwünscht sind." Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich daraufhin leicht amüsiert, doch das war nur ein weiteres Zeichen der drohenden Gefahr. Dieser Mensch merkte wohl wirklich nicht, dass er ein sehr gefährliches Spiel trieb. „Ich glaube, wir beide sollten uns einmal unter vier Augen unterhalten." Daraufhin packte er Steven mit festem Griff am Kragen und ehe sich dieser versah, hatte Snape den Zauberstab aus seinen Roben gezogen und war mit ihm appariert - in eine kleine, enge und menschenleere Abzweigung der Nokturngasse. Kaum dort angekommen, stieß er ihn wieder von sich, um Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Seinen Zauberstab behielt er weiter in der Hand und funkelte Steven nun wieder gefährlich und bedrohlich an. Dennoch schien er die Ruhe selbst zu sein und genau darin lag die große Gefahr. Ob sein Gegenüber sie nun endlich erkannte? Amanda starrte recht schockiert auf den Platz wo Severus und Steven einen Moment zuvor noch gestanden hatten. Das durfte ja wohl wirklich nicht wahr sein! Was sollte dieses kindliches Getue und wieso musste sie immer so seltsame Exfreunde haben? Wütend auf beide verschloss Amanda die Tür von Felonwood und stand dann auf der Straße vor ihrem Geschäft und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Severus und Steven konnten schließlich überall sein.

Steven sah sich verwundert um, was wollte dieser Spinner denn bitte von ihm? „Was soll das denn hier werden", wollte er von Snape wissen. „Das hängt ganz von ihnen ab", entgegnete Snape kalt. „Und wovon bitte genau?" Das war ja so albern, dachte Steven. Wollte Snape ihn irgendwie beeindrucken oder was? Was ging ihn das überhaupt an?

„Denken sie nach, so wie sie es angeblich immer tun", antwortete Snape und ein sarkastisches Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. „Andererseits... Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, mich mit einem Schwachkopf wie ihnen abzugeben. Deshalb will ich ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen." Er fixierte Steven mit seinem Blick, um zu sehen, was in ihm vorging. „Der Unerwünschte sind sie, nicht ich." Steven runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Jetzt werden sie mal nicht unverschämt hier und außerdem, woher wollen sie denn bitte wissen, wer von uns unverwünscht ist?!"

„Sie kapieren es offensichtlich wirklich nicht. Kein Wunder, hat es Miss Brown nicht lange mit ihnen ausgehalten." Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. „Ich gebe ihnen einen guten Rat, Mr. McLane… Suchen sie sich eine Frau mit beschränkterem geistigem Horizont und kommen sie mir nie wieder in die Quere." Snapes Stimme war kalt und ruhig, dennoch war die Drohung kaum zu überhören. Sollte ihm Steven noch einmal in einer ähnlichen Situation begegnen, so würde ihr nächstes Zusammentreffen nicht nur in einer netten Unterhaltung gipfeln. Amanda stand indes noch etwas ratlos vor Felonwood und begann langsam zu frieren. Lange würde sie nicht mehr hier herumstehen, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.  
"Fragt sich eigentlich doch, wer hier geistig beschränkt ist. Woher maßen sie sich eigentlich an, Amanda besser zu kennen als ich?!" Offensichtlich wollte dieser Snape ihn irgendwie beeindrucken mit seinem Gehabe, doch da stand Steven ja nun wirklich darüber. Eigentlich wollte Snape nun gehen und Steven einfach stehen lassen, doch dann drehte dieser ihm wieder die Worte im Mund herum. Deshalb trat der Tränkelehrer noch einmal ein paar Schritte auf Steven zu, als ob er ihn noch einmal am Kragen packen wollte. Doch er sah den anderen stattdessen nur kalt, verächtlich und herablassend in die Augen. Vielleicht kannte Snape Amanda wirklich nicht so gut, wie er dachte, doch er war sich sicher, dass er sich in seiner Meinung über Steven nicht täuschte. „Wollen sie mich herausfordern, McLane", fragte er sein Gegenüber kalt und schneidend, denn offensichtlich hatte dieser noch immer nicht begriffen, worauf er sich hier einließ. „Nein, will ich nicht", sagte Steven ruhig. Das war immerhin vollkommen unter seinem Niveau. So ganz durchschaute er noch nicht was Snape nun eigentlich von ihm wollte. „Vernünftige Entscheidung", bestätigte ihm Snape seinen Entschluss, denn er wusste, dass Steven im Duell nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn hätte. „Dann halten sie sich in Zukunft auch fern von ihrer Ex-Freundin... Sonst werde ich das als Negierung ihrer gerade getroffenen Entscheidung auffassen. Und das würde ihnen vermutlich nicht gut bekommen...", setzte er noch kalt hinzu. „Ist das alles", wollte Steven von Snape wissen. Der machte vielleicht ein Theater, wegen solchem Kleinkram. Es war ja gar nichts groß passiert. „Vorläufig ja." Mit einem letzten forschenden Blick in Stevens Augen bemerkte Snape, dass dieser seine Drohung anscheinend immer noch nicht so ernst nahm, wie sie wirklich war. Doch das war ihm jetzt egal. Er hatte deutlich gemacht, um was es ging und wenn sein Gegenüber zu minderbemittelt war, diese simple Botschaft zu verstehen, würde er ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit einfach noch einmal daran erinnern müssen, bevor er ihn das erste Mal verfluchen würde. Mit einem leicht süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen, bei diesem Gedanken, apparierte er schließlich zurück zu Felonwood und ließ Steven einfach stehen. Noch immer leicht verwundert über Snapes Verhalten, machte sich Steven auf den Weg nach Hause. Eigentlich hatte er sich diesen Abend anders vorgestellt.

Amanda lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an Felonwoods Türrahmen und wartete. „Wo hast du Steven gelassen", wollte sie von Severus wissen, als dieser wieder auftauchte. Auch wenn das eigentlich gerade nicht ihr Hauptanliegen war. „Gegenfrage! Was hatte das vorhin zu bedeuten", fauchte Snape nur zurück.

Auch wenn er Steven gegenüber keinerlei Unsicherheit bezüglich seines Vertrauens gegenüber Amanda gezeigt hatte, so war sie dennoch vorhanden. Er wusste nicht, was er von dem halten sollte, was er vorhin gesehen hatte. Hatte Amanda Anteil an diesem Kuss und ihn somit angelogen, was ihre Gefühle Steven und ihm gegenüber betrafen? Er hatte ihr vertraut. Hatte sie sein Vertrauen missbraucht? Snapes Magengrube krampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken wieder ein wenig zusammen. Die letzten Tage waren ja auch zu schön gewesen, um wirklich wahr oder von Dauer gewesen zu sein. Und dass Amandas erste Frage jetzt auch noch Stevens Verbleib galt, machte die ganze Sache nicht gerade besser.

Mit großen Augen sah Amanda Severus an. „Nichts. Ich hab ihn grad rausgeschmissen, als das passiert ist." Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr bei Severus Reaktion schon etwas mulmig war. „Ach ja?! Und wieso lautet dann die erste Frage, die du stellst _wo hast du Steven gelassen_?" Snape war geladen, das war unübersehbar. Und doch nahm er sich noch zurück und antwortete nicht mit dem bissigen und äußerst sarkastischen Kommentar, der ihm gerade auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

Amanda sah die befremdeten Blicke einer Gruppe Menschen, die gerade an Felonwood vorbei ging. Das hier war definitiv kein guter Ort zum Streiten. „Weil du, wütend wie du bist, ihn einfach gepackt hast und mit ihm verschwunden bist?! Woher soll ich denn wissen, was du mit ihm gemacht hast?" Snape starrte kurz zurück, als er die Blicke der Leute bemerkte, doch dann sah er wieder Amanda an und fauchte: „Das kann dir doch egal sein, oder etwa nicht?" Forschend sah er sie daraufhin an und fuhr schließlich mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme fort: „Aber um dir deine Sorgen ein wenig zu nehmen... Ich hab dem netten Mr. McLane kein Haar gekrümmt." Severus war gerade maßlos enttäuscht von Amanda.

Dachte sie wirklich, er hätte sich an diesem Typen die Hände schmutzig gemacht und ihm an einem stillen Ort vor lauter Wut körperliche Schmerzen zugefügt?!? Hielt sie ihn für so einen Menschen? Natürlich…, beantwortete er sich diese Frage gleich selbst. Jeder hielt ihn für so einen Menschen… Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser… Bei diesem letzten Gedanken presste Snape ein wenig die Lippen aufeinander. Noch immer sah er Amanda an, doch sein Blick veränderte sich ein wenig. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte man erkennen, was er gerade wirklich empfand. Doch dann drehte er sich auch schon wortlos um, ließ seine Hände und seinen Zauberstab, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, in seinen weiten schwarzen Roben verschwinden und ging die Winkelgasse hinunter. Amanda ließ er einfach stehen. Er wollte nicht mehr weiter diskutieren. Es war im so zuwider… Einen Augenblick lang sah Amanda ihm fassungslos hinterher. Diese Kleinigkeit konnte ihn doch nicht so sehr verletzt haben. Aber scheinbar war genau das passiert und sein trauriger Ausdruck verstärkte Amandas flaues Gefühl im Magen noch zusätzlich und ließ einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals entstehen. Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen- nicht mit diesen falschen Gedanken im Kopf.

Mit zügigen Schritten ging sie hinter Severus her und als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, berührte sie ihn vorsichtig am Arm, um ihn am Weitergehen zu hindern. „Severus, warte bitte", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. Snape blieb stehen, sagte aber weder etwas, noch sah er sie an. Was wollte sie noch von ihm? Hatte sie ihn nicht schon genug gequält? Amanda blieb neben ihm stehen, konnte aber nur sein Profil in der Dunkelheit erkennen. „Du hast das vollkommen falsch verstanden. Ich wollte das vorhin nicht. Ich habe mich so darauf gefreut, dich heute Abend zu sehen...", sagte sie mit inzwischen leicht brüchiger Stimme. Es tat ihr weh ihn so zu sehen und Schuld daran zu sein. „Ich hatte mich auch gefreut...", entgegnete er daraufhin nur tonlos, denn mittlerweile fragte er sich worauf überhaupt. Es war doch wieder alles nur eine Seifenblase gewesen, die vorhin zerplatzt war. Selbst jetzt, wo Amanda sagte, dass er die Situation falsch verstanden und sie sich auch gefreut hatte, änderte es nichts daran, was sie zuvor gesagt hatte. Sie hielt ihn für ein Monster. Amanda trat langsam um ihn herum, so dass sie vor Severus stand und ihn ansehen konnte. „Können wir darüber reden", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Nun sah er sie auch an, doch sein Blick war in der Dunkelheit schlecht zu erkennen. „Ich weiß nicht, was es da noch zu reden gibt", antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Dass ich offenbar zum falschen Zeitpunkt hier erschienen bin, ist die eine Sache... Aber dass du dann auch noch dachtest, ich könnte mich nicht beherrschen..."

Snape sah wieder weg. Er vermied es, das Kind beim Namen zu nennen und zu sagen, dass sie ihm mit ihrer Aussage vorhin das Gefühl gegeben hatte, er wäre noch so wie früher, als er noch dem Dunklen Lord gefolgt war. Wenn sie schlau war, würde Amanda selbst darauf kommen, dass sie ihm mit ihrer Aussage ihr Misstrauen entgegengebracht hatte und wenn nicht... Dann wäre es nur die Bestätigung dessen, dass er, Snape, sich offenbar in ihr getäuscht hatte. Amanda schluckte die aufkommende Panik und die damit verbundenen Tränen noch einmal hinunter. „Ich habe das nicht wirklich gedacht. Ich war nur so überrascht, als du einfach mit ihm verschwunden bist und konnte das nicht einordnen und.....ich hätte das bei jedem anderen auch gefragt." Sie wusste gar nicht wie sie es am besten sagen sollte, damit Severus es auch richtig verstand. „Ich hätte wohl kaum einfach so gewartet, hätte ich wirklich geglaubt du tust ihm etwas, oder?" Er sah sie wieder ausdruckslos an. „Wer weiß...", sagte er nur ruhig. Er wusste nicht, was er noch denken sollte gerade. Er wollte Amandas Worten glauben, doch irgendwas in ihm war noch immer zerbrochen und hinderte ihn daran, sie einfach nur in den Arm zu nehmen. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, liefen Amanda einige Träne über die Wangen. „Ich weiß es", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme und wusste wirklich nicht was sie sonst noch sagen oder tun sollte, wo er noch immer so leere Augen hatte.

Snape mahlte kurz ein wenig mit dem Kiefer, denn nun war er etwas verunsichert. Weinte sie jetzt? Wieso weinte sie? Leise seufzend sah er sie wieder an, um Antworten in ihren Augen zu suchen. Die Tränen wurden immer mehr und Amanda versuchte sie zurück zuhalten und wischte durch ihr Gesicht, aber beides geringem Erfolg. Wie hatte es nur erneut so weit kommen können? „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun... Ich hatte mich so gefreut dich wieder sehen zu können, mit dir zu reden und dich berühren zu dürfen. Ich wollte das nicht." Leise schluchzte sie und sah während sie sprach auf den Boden.

Snape konnte nicht mehr anders. Er konnte sie nicht weinen sehen. Offenbar tat es ihr wirklich leid und er mochte sie trotz allem einfach zu sehr, als dass er sie in diesem Fall noch länger hätte zappeln und leiden lassen können. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und umarmte sie wortlos. Auch er hatte sich eigentlich darauf gefreut, sie wieder sehen zu können und jetzt war das alles passiert. Zwar war Amanda froh über diese Umarmung, aber doch musste sie erst einmal noch mehr weinen. Sie umarmte ihn auch und hielt sich an seinem Rücken fest. Er durfte nicht einfach wieder weg gehen, nicht jetzt, wo sie ihn gerade wieder hatte. Severus nahm sie nun auch fester in den Arm. Auch er wollte sie nicht mehr gehen lassen, jetzt wo er sie wieder im Arm hielt. Nie wieder wollte er die Frau verlieren, die er liebte.


	58. Ein Winterabend

**Kapitel 58**

**~ Ein Winterabend ~**

Am Nachmittag des folgenden Tages, machte sich Amanda auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Scheinbar hatte es über Nacht noch einmal geschneit, denn der Weg zum Schloss war kaum noch zu erkennen. Severus hatte am Morgen bestimmt keinen Spaß gehabt, auf dem Weg zur Schule. Aber hauptsächlich war sie jetzt wegen David hier. Sie wollte sich noch einmal mit ihm unterhalten und den Unterrichtsstoff nachholen, den sie bei der letzten Nachhilfe nicht geschafft hatten.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, dauerte es etwas, bis Amanda ihren Bruder entdeckt hatte und nachdem sie ihren Umhang zum Trocknen an den Kamin gehangen hatte, begannen beide mit dem Lernen. Doch wieder war David vollkommen unmotiviert und unkonzentriert.

„David, so geht das nicht! Ich sehe es wirklich nicht ein, meine Freizeit für dich zu opfern, wenn du dich überhaupt nicht bemühst. Dann hast du auch noch so viel Glück in der Prüfung und meckerst immer noch über Snape rum", sagte Amanda recht genervt. David sah sie überrascht an. „Ich bemühe mich wohl! Das Thema ist aber einfach vollkommen langweilig und ich hatte gar kein Glück in der Prüfung, die war schwer!" Amanda seufzte. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, kleiner Bruder: Du kannst Zaubertränke so langweilig finden wie du willst, du musst darin deinen ZAG machen und das ganze zumindest einigermaßen bestehen. Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei und wenn du es dieses Jahr nicht schaffst, hast du dieses Fach noch ein Jahr länger. Also reiß dich gefälligst ein wenig zusammen, oder du kannst alleine zusehen, wie du da durchkommst. Und zu deiner Prüfung: Wenn Snape dir ein E gegeben hat, dann hat er einfach nicht so schlimme Fragen gestellt. Denk mal genau darüber nach, wie viel du wusstest, von dem was im Unterricht dran war und was er dann gefragt hat."

Davids Gesicht wurde immer finsterer bei den Worten seiner Schwester. „Du bist doch eh auf Snapes Seite", meinte er düster und leise, damit ihn niemand der anderen Schüler hören konnte. Amanda beugte sich etwas näher zu David. „Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun, David. Severus hält gar nichts von dieser Nachhilfe, wenn du es genau wissen willst."

„Trotzdem", meinte David nur trotzig. „Was heißt hier _trotzdem_?" „Ach du meinst doch eh, dass ich blöd bin, genau wie er auch."

Amanda seufzte leise. „Die Beziehung zu Snape hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun, David. Sie beeinflusst weder meine noch seine Meinung von dir und sei dir sicher, dass wir uns da nicht einig sind." Ihr Bruder grummelte etwas vor sich hin. „Meinst du, du findest heute noch genügend Konzentration, um hier weiter zu machen?" Es kam nur noch ein weiteres Grummeln als Reaktion. „Okay, hör mir zu: Ich gehe jetzt. Wenn du dich wieder eingekriegt und eine gute Entschuldigung hast, dann kannst du mir ja eine Eule schicken." Amanda stand auf und nahm ihren Umhang. David war offensichtlich noch immer beleidigt oder wütend oder hatte sonst irgendwas. Er murmelte nur leise ‚okay und tschüss' vor sich hin. Kopfschüttelnd sah Amanda ihn an und verließ dann die Bibliothek. Fünfzehn war wirklich kein schönes Alter.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker ärgerte sich Amanda immer mehr über das Verhalten ihres Bruders. Als sie schließlich an Severus Tür klopfte, überlagerte die Wut schon beinahe die Freude ihn wieder zu sehen. Ein schnarrendes _Herein_ ertönte von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Diese Worte zauberten Amanda doch noch ein leichtes Grinsen ins Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich rechnete Severus erst später mit ihr. Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat sein Büro. „Hallo", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Snape sah ein wenig überrascht auf, als er Amandas Stimme hörte. Er war gerade dabei, Hausarbeiten der Erstklässler zu korrigieren. „Was führt dich um diese Zeit schon her?"

„Frag das besser nicht, sonst ärger ich mich noch mehr. Wie hältst du das nur den ganzen Tag mit diesem Haufen Teenager aus?" Sie legte ihren Umhang über einen Sessel und setzte sich.

„Wie schön, dass du langsam verstehen lernst...", er musste ein wenig grinsen, unterbrach dann seine Arbeit, stand auf und kam zu ihr. An seiner Robe zog sie Severus zu sich hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie ihn wieder los ließ. „David ist vollkommen unmöglich! Da verbringe ich freiwillig meine freie Zeit mit Sachen, die ich schon seit zehn Jahren weiß und er hört nicht mal zu!" „Dann lass es einfach. Sein nächstes M oder S wird ihm vielleicht wieder die Augen öffnen." Er grinste unheilvoll, aber eher um Amanda ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken. „Ich bin eher für ein T", meinte sie finster. „Ich hab ihm jetzt gesagt er soll sich melden, wenn er eine gute Entschuldigung gefunden hat." „Dein Wunsch soll mir ausnahmsweise Befehl sein", grinste er. „Da lässt sich bestimmt etwas machen..." Er lachte ein wenig fies.„Also wenn ich das sage ist das in Ordnung. Bei dir ist das noch etwas anderes", meinte Amanda grinsend. „Du musst ihm natürlich bessere Noten geben."„Und was bekomme ich dafür, wenn ich es tue", fragte er, allerdings eher im Scherz. Natürlich würde er sich nie bestechen lassen. „Hm... Lass mich nachdenken. Was hättest du denn gerne", wollte sie von ihm wissen, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass das seine Entscheidung nicht beeinflussen würde. „Hmm… Lass mich überlegen...", raunte er ihr etwas ins Ohr, mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme, doch eigentlich war das nur so dahergesagt, denn er wusste schon ganz genau, was er gerade gerne haben wollte.

Amanda hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Hals. „Ja? Ich höre...", forderte sie ihn leise auf. „Wie wäre es...", raunte er weiter und küsste sie kurz, „…mit einem kleinen Spaziergang?" Dann grinste er ein wenig frech und richtete sich wieder auf. Amanda sah ihn an und lächelte kurz. „Hast du den Schnee draußen gesehen?"„Ja... Und?" Er grinste. „Ich hab ja von einem kleinen Spaziergang geredet, nicht von einer Schneewanderung." „Das läuft wohl zurzeit auf das Gleiche hinaus, aber gerne. Ich wollte dich schon immer mal mit Schnee bewerfen." Diesmal war es Amanda die frech grinste und dann aufstand, um sich ihren Umhang und Schal anzuziehen. „Na das werden wir erst noch sehen...", grinste Severus zurück und ging dann zur verborgenen Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch, um seinen Winterumhang, Schal und Handschuhe zu holen. Amanda hatte sich fertig eingepackt und wartete auf ihn. „Was brauchst du denn so lange? Für Taktikplanungen ist es zu spät!"

Gerade als sie das rief, kam er wieder zurück ins Büro - fertig angezogen. „Hetz mich nicht... Ich bin nicht mehr der jüngste. Los gehen wir..." Nachdem er Amanda zur Tür geleitet hatte, löschte Snape mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs noch das Kerzenlicht und das Feuer im Kamin und machte sich anschließend zusammen mit seiner Begleitung auf den Weg nach oben. „Nicht mehr der Jüngste....", wiederholte Amanda seine Worte, als sie die große Eingangstür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. „Armer alter Mann." Sie musste über ihre eigenen Worte lachen. Ein wenig stimmte er in ihr Lachen ein, als die draußen waren. Es war schön, ein paar Minuten vom Tag so unbeschwert zu genießen, dachte sich Snape. „Lange her, dass ich hier mal spazieren war", meinte Amanda, während sie sich vom Schloss entfernten. „Wirklich? Ich kann mich noch an letzten Sommer erinnern...", er grinste kurz, während sie sich gemeinsam ein wenig vom Schloss entfernten. „Ach, das zählt nicht richtig. Aber du hast Recht, das war auch interessant, damals. Im Nachhinein wäre es spannender gewesen, dich ganz nass zu sehen." „Wieso?"

„Dann wäre ich vielleicht früher zu einigen Erkenntnissen gekommen", meinte Amanda und grinste ihn frech an. „Welche Erkenntnisse... Lass dir nicht alles so aus der Nase ziehen." Severus musste ein wenig grinsen. „Zum Beispiel, dass Sex mit dir viel besser ist als Streiten", sagte sie ganz beiläufig, konnte sich aber das schmunzeln doch nicht verkneifen.

Snape konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. „Also ich hätte jetzt alles andere an Antworten erwartet, aber nicht das." Er grinste. „Und das hättest du alleine daran gesehen, dass ich nass vor dir gestanden hätte, ja?" Amanda musste auch lachen. „Hättest du das erwartet, wäre es auch langweilig gewesen und ja, natürlich. Männer sind selten sexier als wenn sie nass sind."

„Hm. Und wie schließt du von meinem Sexappeal auf meine Fähigkeiten im Bett?" „Tja... das bleibt wohl mein Geheimnis. Kann dir ja nicht alles verraten." „Schade. Das hätte mich wirklich brennend interessiert." „Tja... du kannst eben nicht alles haben. Aber dich nass zu sehen, hätte mir auf jeden Fall schon mal eröffnet, dass du nicht so verbissen bist, wie du immer tust." Sie hakte sich schmunzelnd bei ihm unter.

„Das musst du mir jetzt wieder genauer erklären...", sagte er und schlenderte weiter mit ihr durch den Schnee. „Wenn du einfach so in den See gehüpft wärst, dann kann man ja damit rechnen, dass du etwas lockerer bist, als du scheinst." „Und so hast du es nicht gemerkt", stellte sich Snape bewusst blöd und fragte erneut nach. Amanda musste lachen. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Also inzwischen schon, aber damals doch noch nicht." „Hm... Ich hätte dir etwas mehr Menschenkenntnis zugetraut", sagte er daraufhin ein wenig scherzhaft und grinste. „Nach dem ersten Kuss hätte ich wohl mal drauf kommen können..." Sie grinste etwas vor sich hin. „Sag bloß, du bist es nicht?" Gespielt erstaunt sah er sie im Halbdunkel der verschneiten Nacht an. Amanda blieb stehen, damit sie ihn besser sehen konnte. „Du hast danach auch nicht gerade einen sehr begeisterten Eindruck gemacht, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere." „Hm ja. Das hätte _allerdings_ anders laufen können, damals...", entgegnete er, denn McGonagalls plötzliches Hereinplatzen hätte wirklich nicht unbedingt sein müssen. „Wie denn", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Minerva hätte sich ihren Auftritt sparen können." Amanda schmunzelte etwas vor sich hin. „Ja, das stimmt. Und dann?" „Dann...", grinste er und zog sie etwas näher zu sich und sah sie an. „Dann hätten wir schon gesehen, wie es weitergegangen wäre."

Amanda lächelte Severus an, es war schön mit ihm hier zu sein, sich so friedlich zu unterhalten und etwas Entspannung zu haben. „Damals hat mich der Gedanke ganz schön erschrocken, muss ich sagen. Aber jetzt…" Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Jetzt nicht mehr." „Dann ging es dir wie mir", sagte er leise, und erwiderte den Kuss. Sie genoss diesen Kuss und sah Severus danach wieder an. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns schon damals so einig waren", meinte Amanda und umarmte ihn. „Wohl niemand", grinste er und hielt sie im Arm, denn der Wind wirbelte gerade den Schnee ein wenig auf. „Gut, dass wir es jetzt wissen", sagte sie leise, strich Severus den Schnee aus dem Haar und anschließend über seine Wange. „Mhm", brummte er nur und sah sie weiter an. Es war schön, so mit ihr im Dunkeln im Schnee zu stehen, dachte er. Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an und auch Amanda fand es sehr schön mit ihm hier zu sein. Sanft strich sie über seine Lippen und küsste ihn anschließend. Severus erwiderte ihren Kuss sanft und innig. Als sie sich zum Atemholen wieder trennten, fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Sollen wir langsam wieder zurück zum Schloss?" „Wenn du es nicht wärmer machen kannst schon", erwiderte sie ruhig.„Können schon... Aber drinnen am Kamin wäre es gemütlicher." Er grinste ein wenig.„Da hast du vermutlich Recht. Müssen wir nur noch losgehen, wie es aussieht." Ein Stück löste sie sich schon ihm. „Ja, lass uns gehen. Bevor wir hier noch festfrieren", sagte er und ging dann mit Amanda langsam wieder zurück zum Schloss. Schweigend, aber sehr zufrieden folgte sie Severus und war dann doch froh, wieder in seinem warmen Büro zu sein.

„Lass uns nach nebenan gehen", sagte Snape, ohne großartig Licht im Büro zu machen. In seinen Privatgemächern war es eindeutig bequemer für einen Abend zu zweit. Zumindest hoffte er, dass Amanda noch eine Weile bleiben würde und nicht schon gehen wollte. „Ja, das ist wohl besser", meinte sie und folgte ihm anschließend in sein Wohnzimmer. „Ich halte dich doch nicht von der Arbeit ab, oder", wollte sie wissen, während sie ihren Schal abwickelte.

„Wären wir sonst hier?" Er sah sie fragend an. „Ich weiß es nicht so genau, sonst würde ich nicht fragen. Aber scheinbar eher nicht", sagte sie und lächelte. „Exakt. Hätte ich noch dringend was zu tun, würde ich dich rausschmeißen." Er grinste scherzhaft. „Na dann weiß ich ja Bescheid", meinte Amanda und ließ sich, nachdem sie ihren Umhang ausgezogen hatte, auf das Sofa am Kamin fallen.

„Hast du Durst", fragte Snape daraufhin. „Ja, etwas Heißes mit Schokolade wäre toll." Sie lächelte zu ihm hinauf. „Also heiße Schokolade", entgegnete er und zog dann seinen Zauberstab hervor, um einen Hauselfen herbeizurufen.

„Ja... flüssige Schokolade würde ich auch nehmen, aber nicht zum trinken." Amanda grinste etwas zweideutig. Severus hob als Antwort eine Augenbraue, halb wissend, halb fragend. Als der Hauself schließlich erschien, bestellte er das Getränk für seinen Gast und für sich einen Tee. Sie ignorierte seinen fragenden Ausdruck und wärmte sich stattdessen etwas die Hände am Kamin, bis der Hauself wieder verschwunden war. „So etwas will ich zu Hause auch haben", meinte sie dann.

„Was? Einen Kamin zum Hände wärmen?" Er grinste ein wenig sarkastisch, denn natürlich wusste er, dass sie einen solchen hatte und dass sich ihr Kommentar auf den Hauself bezog.

Kurz lachte sie. „Nein, einen Hauselfen natürlich, aber dafür reicht meine Wohnung wohl nicht so richtig." „Meinst du? Es gibt genug Zauberer, die sie nur in irgendwelche Kämmerchen sperren...", merkte Severus daraufhin nur an. Allerdings nicht so, als ob er diese Behandlung gutheißen würde. „Das mag sein, aber erstens würde ich das nicht machen und zweitens wird sich keiner zu mir verlaufen. Na am Ende ist es ja auch nicht so viel Arbeit in meinem Ein-Personen-Haushalt. Wenn ich dann mal reich bin und drei Kinder habe, kann ich ja weiter sehen." Sie grinste kurz, denn das letzte meinte sich natürlich nicht wirklich ernst. Zu letzterem verkniff sich Severus einen Kommentar und kurz darauf erschien auch schon wieder der Hauself mit den bestellten Getränken im Raum. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch ab, verbeugte sich und war dann auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Amanda sah zu Severus auf und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Willst du dich nicht zu mir setzten?" „Das hatte ich gerade vor." Er nahm ihre Hand und setzte sich zu ihr, während er sprach. Amanda nahm dann ihren Becher, trank einen Schluck und musste schmunzeln. „Vielleicht geh ich ja doch wieder hier zur Schule, zumindest schmeckt es noch genauso wie früher."

„Das wird sich wohl auch so schnell nicht ändern." „Dann sollte ich mir das vielleicht noch einmal überlegen", meinte Amanda und gab Severus einen Kuss. „Hätte in jedem Fall Vorteile." „So? Und die wären?" Er sah sie an und ein amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Dass wir uns den weiten Weg sparen würden und zumindest ich mehr Zeit hätte. Nachteile kann man ja erst einmal ignorieren." „Denkst du, dass du dann mehr Zeit hättest?" Er musste nun wirklich amüsiert grinsen, denn er persönlich hatte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er als Lehrer selbst übermäßig viel Zeit übrig hatte. Amanda musste einfach mitgrinsen. „Also als Schüler hatte ich etwa dreimal so viel Zeit wie jetzt und Lehrer muss ich wirklich nicht haben. Da reicht mir mein Brüderchen als Negativbeispiel aus, um mich davon abzuhalten." Severus grinste. „Tja, das mit dem Schüler wird aber wohl ein Problem werden." „Wieso? Sehe ich etwas nicht mehr aus wie dreizehn? Ich muss doch noch so viel lernen..." Sie bemühte sich so kindlich und unschuldig wie möglich zu gucken, ohne dabei zu sehr lachen zu müssen. „Außerdem: Was sollte ich bitte unterrichten", wollte sie anschließend noch von ihm wissen „Nein, keine Chance. Auch wenn du noch viel lernen musst." Über Amandas nächste Frage dachte Snape einen Moment nach, dann antwortete er, ein wenig spöttisch: „Vielleicht Wahrsagen..." „Du traust mir ja wirklich eine Menge zu, vielen Dank", meinte sie daraufhin gespielt beleidigt und verzog den Mund.

„Tja... Mein Posten ist leider schon besetzt - mit mir." Amanda musste lachen. „Sag bloß... Ist mir beinahe entgangen. Da müsste man eben einige Änderungen vornehmen. Oder ich mache den Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Job, da habt ihr dann eh nur ein Jahr was von mir." „Welche Änderungen denn", fragte Snape daraufhin. Den Rest von Amandas Worten kommentierte er lediglich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem nicht zu deutenden Blick.

Amanda zog ihre Beine auf das Sofa und lehnte sich bei Severus an. „Tja, es müsste eben eine Stelle frei werden, die ich auch unterrichten könnte. Wenn du nicht Platz machen willst, würde vielleicht noch Kräuterkunde in Frage kommen."

„Da mir Dumbledore den Posten für Verteidigung nicht geben will, wäre das wohl die einzige Möglichkeit", antwortete Snape ein wenig verbissen, denn über dieses Thema redete er nicht gerne. „Der will eben nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass auch du nach einem Jahr nicht mehr da bist, so wie der Verschleiß beim dem Posten ist", meinte Amanda und sah Severus von der Seite an. Auf diese Worte hin kräuselten sich Snapes Lippen ein wenig zu einem bitteren Lächeln, denn er wusste, dass das vermutlich nicht der Grund dafür war, warum der Schulleiter ihm den Posten nicht geben wollte. Doch da Amanda nicht weiter nachfragte, würde er ihr seinen Zweifel an ihrer Aussage auch nicht offen legen. Es war vielleicht auch besser so, wenn sie manche Dinge nicht wusste, dachte sich Snape. Amanda knuffte Severus kurz in den Bauch. „Jetzt guck nicht so! So schlimm ist deine Arbeit jetzt auch nicht", meinte sie und lächelte etwas. Er sah sie an. „Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt, oder?" Es klang allerdings nicht wie ein Vorwurf. Sie küsste ihn kurz. „Nein, hast du nicht." „Siehst du...", musste er nun auch ein wenig lächeln. Dann legte er den Arm etwas um sie und sah ein wenig den Flammen im Kamin zu, wie sie um das Holz züngelten. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und blickte ebenfalls ins Feuer. So war es perfekt, dachte Amanda und lächelte zufrieden.


	59. Geburtstagsbesuch

**Kapitel 59**

**~ Geburtstagsbesuch ~**

Es war inzwischen Mitte März geworden und Amandas Geburtstag.

Gerade hatte sie sich von Alan verabschiedet, der nach der Arbeit bei Felonwood vorbei gekommen war, um ihr zu gratulieren. Alan war auch nicht der Einzige gewesen, der diese Idee gehabt hatte und Amanda war froh, dass ihre Kunden keine Ahnung von der Bedeutung dieses Tages hatten, denn zu viel Aufsehen mochte sie einfach nicht.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie in zwei Stunden mit Severus verabredete war und bis dahin noch einige Dinge im Laden erledigen musste. Sicherlich hätte sie auch Matthew darum bitten können, aber sie halste ihm ungern Überstunden auf. Amanda hoffte, dass ihre Eltern es bei einer Eule mit Glückwünschen belassen würden, denn auf einen Besuch am Abend und damit eine Begegnung mit Severus, konnte sie um seinetwillen gut verzichten. Ende Januar hatte ihr Vater sie besucht und ihr seinen Unmut über diese Beziehung mitgeteilt. Da er schon lange im Ministerium arbeitete, hatte er damals auch alle Todesser-Prozesse mitbekommen und der Name Snape weckte da natürlich keine guten Erinnerungen. Mit ihrer Mutter hatte Amanda ohnehin meist Schwierigkeiten und eine weitere Begegnung mit ihr wollte sie vor allem Severus ersparen, nachdem sie schon beim letzten Mal so interessiert gewesen war.

Die Stunde Zeit, die Amanda im Laden noch blieb, verging schneller als ihr lieb war und so verabschiedete sie sich am Ende recht hektisch von Matthew und apparierte in ihre Wohnung. Nach einer Dusche räumte sie noch etwas auf und kaum war sie damit fertig, war es auch schon Zeit für Severus Besuch.

Snape grübelte lange darüber, was er Amanda schenken konnte und er war froh, als er endlich einen Entschluss gefasst hatte und das Geschenk gekauft war. Nun hoffte er, als nach Hogsmeade ging, dass sie sich darüber freuen würde und es kein Fehlgriff war. Es sollte schließlich auf keinen Fall ideenlos erscheinen, denn genug Gedanken hatte er darauf auf jeden Fall verwendet.

Als er an der Apparationsgrenze angekommen war, apparierte er zu Amandas Wohnung und kurz nach dem vereinbarten Zeitpunkt klingelte er auch schon an ihrer Tür. Amanda freute sich, als sie das Läuten hörte und öffnete Severus lächelnd die Tür. „Hallo." „Hallo", lächelte er zurück und ließ dann kurz und unauffällig den Blick über ihre Erscheinung gleiten. Sie sah hübsch aus. Nachdem er zur Tür hereingekommen war, küsste er sie kurz und zog dann das schlicht verpackte Geschenk aus seiner Robe. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Amanda lächelte und umarmte ihn. „Danke! Du bist lieb", sagte sie, als sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte und nahm ihm dann das Geschenk ab. „Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ich will es auspacken. Oh, aber du darfst auch erst deinen Umhang ausziehen, wenn du möchtest." „Danke." Er zog seinen Umhang aus, hängte ihn an die Garderobe und ging dann hinter Amanda her ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir", ergänzte Severus noch, als er sich setzte. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und machte sich ans Auspacken. „Ganz bestimmt." Daraufhin erwiderte Snape jedoch nichts mehr, sondern sah ihr lediglich dabei zu, wie sie das Geschenk auspackte.

Als endlich alles Geschenkpapier verschwunden war, hielt Amanda ein Buch in der Hand, welches ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. Es war das Buch, welches sie sich im letzten Sommer angesehen hatte, aber damals kein Geld gehabt hatte, um es zu kaufen. Sie strahlte erst Severus und dann das Buch an. Vorsichtig schlug sie es auf und las die Worte, die Severus hineingeschrieben hatte: _‚Auf dass deine Tränke immer gelingen werden. Severus'_ und fand auch ein sehr schönes Lesezeichen an der selben Stelle. Dann sah sie Severus wieder an. „Vielen Dank! Das ist toll! Dass du dich daran erinnert hast!" Er lächelte, denn er war erleichtert und froh, dass es ihr gefiel. „Ich vergesse nur selten etwas..." „Aber das war so eine Kleinigkeit... Das ist schön." Amanda schlug das Buch wieder zu, beugte sich zu Severus und küsste ihn.„Schön, wenn es dich freut." Er küsste sie zurück und lächelte. Damit war es das Geld wert gewesen, dachte sich Snape, denn ein Schnäppchen war dieses Geschenk nicht gewesen. „Ja, tut es." Sie lehnte sich an ihn und nahm seine Hand. „Und? Wer hat dich heute wieder geärgert", wollte sie von ihm wissen, aber mehr im Scherz als ernsthaft. „Dein verehrter Bruder?!" Er lachte aber etwas bei dieser Antwort und drückte ein wenig ihre Hand, denn es war eher spaßig gemeint, was er sagte. Heute hatte er nur die dritten Klassen und den UTZ-Kurs unterrichtet. „Und wie war dein Tag? Der wievielte Gratulant bin ich?" Kurz überlegte Amanda. „Mit meinem lieben Bruder wohl so der achte, wenn ich niemanden vergessen habe. Aber du bist der allerbeste." „Das hoffe ich doch", schmunzelte er daraufhin und küsste sie noch einmal. In dem Moment klingelte es allerdings an der Tür. Amanda seufzte leicht genervt. „Tut mir leid. Ich hoffe es ist keiner der Personen, die ich befürchte", meinte Amanda, löste sich von Severus, legte ihr Buch auf den Tisch und stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. Als sie diese geöffnete hatte, wurde ihre Befürchtung jedoch bestätigt. „Hallo, Dad", begrüßte sie ihren Vater und wurde gleich darauf von ihm umarmt. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles was du dir wünscht in deinem neuen Lebensjahr!" Als Amanda wieder losgelassen wurde, lächelte sie ihren Vater an. „Danke, komm doch rein." Mr. Brown trat ein und zog gleich seinen Umhang aus. „Ich hoffe ich störe nicht", meinte er und drückte Amanda ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand. „Nur ein wenig. Vielen Dank", bedankte sie sich für das Geschenk. Amanda brachte ihren Vater ins Wohnzimmer, sie konnte ihn ja nicht einfach wieder vor die Tür setzen.

Severus runzelte auf Amandas Worte hin nur etwas die Stirn, denn er war sich nicht sicher, welche Personen sie genau meinte. Doch er selbst konnte auch getrost auf weiteren Besuch verzichten, soviel war sicher. Als er schließlich hörte, wer da gerade an der Tür geklingelt hatte, versteinerte sich seine entspannte Miene wieder etwas. Amandas Vater... Mit ihm hatte er bisher noch nicht das Vergnügen gehabt, doch das war wohl auch kein großer Fehler gewesen, denn soweit er bis jetzt mitbekommen hatte, hielt dieser nicht besonders viel von ihm. Als Mr. Brown schließlich das Wohnzimmer betrat, erhob sich Snape höflichkeitshalber vom Sofa, um ihn zu begrüßen. Trotz seiner Abneigung gegen weitere Gesellschaft wollte er nicht gleich den schlechtesten Eindruck hinterlassen und so Amandas Vaters Meinung womöglich noch bestätigen.

„Ihr kennt euch ja noch nicht. Dad, das ist Professor Snape und Severus, das ist mein Vater." Amanda lächelte, in dem Versuch die Situation etwas zu entspannen.

Mr. Brown war nicht sehr begeistert Snape zu sehen. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, seine Tochter hätte diese Sache schon längst beendet. Trotzdem war er um Höflichkeit bemüht und machte sich daran, Snape die Hand zu geben. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Schön sie auch einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen", sagte er freundlich. Snape nickte kurz, als Amanda ihn vorstellte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor gehabt, ihrem Vater die Hand zu schütteln, doch als er sie ihm reichte, konnte er nicht so unfreundlich sein und sie ausschlagen, deshalb erwiderte er den Gruß. „Mr. Brown...", entgegnete er nicht unfreundlich, aber dennoch ziemlich reserviert, so wie er es Fremden und flüchtigen Bekannten gegenüber immer war. Mr. Brown konnte es doch nicht vermeiden, sein Gegenüber kurz etwas kritisch zu betrachten. Und _das_ war wirklich Amandas Ernst?! Amanda hingegen versuchte irgendwie das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. „Setzt euch doch bitte. Dad, möchtest du etwas trinken?" Ihr Vater nickte. „Ein Glas Saft wäre nett." „Saft?!" Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Gut, wenn du meinst. Severus?"  
Snape hob kurz die Augenbraue an, als er den Blick bemerkte, denn er konnte darin lesen, was Mr. Brown gerade dachte. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich kurz ein wenig, dann antwortete er Amanda. „Wenn es dir keine Umstände macht, dann Tee... Ansonsten Wasser." Mit einem erneuten, kurzen Blick zu ihrem Vater setzte er sich wieder auf seinen alten Platz.

Amanda legte das Geschenk ihres Vaters auf den Tisch. „Es macht keine Umstände, ich bin gleich wieder da." Bevor sie in die Küche ging, sah sie Severus noch einmal an und lächelte kurz. Sie würde sich bestimmt beeilen, um die beiden nicht zu lange alleine lassen zu müssen. In der Küche angekommen setzte sie das Wasser auf und holte zwei Tassen und ein Glas aus dem Schrank, als es erneut an der Tür klingelte.  
Mr. Brown setzte sich auf den Sessel, der neben dem Sofa stand und wartete auf Amandas Rückkehr. Zwar hatte er eigentlich recht viele Fragen an den neuen Freund seiner Tochter, wollte aber auch nicht zu unhöflich erscheinen und ihn gleich bedrängen.

Snape hatte gerade Mühe, sich ein Lächeln abzuringen, deshalb ließ er es lieber. Besonders angenehm war ihm diese Situation nicht, doch dass ließ er niemanden spüren. Ruhig und gelassen saß er auf der Couch und wartete. Als es jedoch erneut an der Tür klingelte, sah er Richtung Küche, denn er fragte sich, ob Amanda öffnen ging, oder ob das jetzt an ihm hängen bleiben würde. Sicherheitshalber erhob er sich schon einmal von seinem Platz und ging Richtung Tür. Er würde ihr dann schon begegnen, sollte sie auch auf dem Weg dorthin sein. Wer da gerade klingelte, daran mochte Snape gar nicht denken... Bestenfalls war es Mr. Riley, doch ob ihm so viel Glück vergönnt war?!?

Auf das erneute Klingeln machte sich Amanda auf den Weg zur Tür und traf im Flur auf Severus. „Ich mach das schon, setz dich mal wieder. Tut mir Leid, das war so nicht geplant", fügte sie noch leise hinzu. „Es war zu erwarten... Es ist schließlich dein Geburtstag", antwortete er daraufhin nur ruhig und mit gedämpfter Stimme. Dennoch machte er ihr gegenüber auch keinen Hehl daraus, dass es ihm anders lieber gewesen wäre. Dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Amanda seufzte leise und öffnete dann mit einer schlechten Vorahnung die Tür, welche auch sofort bestätigt wurde. „Liebe Amanda! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Geburtstag", flötete ihr ihre Mutter sogleich entgegen.

Amanda seufzte. Das war nun wirklich etwas viel auf einmal. „Hallo, Mama", sagte sie recht kühl. Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, schob sich ihre Mutter schon an ihr vorbei in den Flur und war dabei ihren Umhang zu den beiden anderen an die Garderobe zu hängen. „Oh! Du hast schon Besuch? Na das ist ja toll, dann komme ich also ganz passend!" „Beinahe, ja." „Was heißt hier beinahe? Stören werde ich wohl kaum, guck mal, ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich", sagte sie und drückte ihrer Tochter ein kleines Paket in die Hand. Amanda hingegen sah ihre Mutter groß an und wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was sich in dem Geschenk befand. „Möchtest du etwas trinken", wollte sie so höflich wie möglich wissen. „Ja, ich hätte gerne ein Glas Wein." Amanda nickte. „Gut, geh doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer. Dad und Professor Snape sind, wie du bereits bemerkt hast, auch da." "Dein Vater ist hier? Na wer hätte gedacht, dass er sich an deinen Geburtstag erinnert?" Mama, bitte geh und setz dich, oder geh wieder nach Hause und bitte keine Streitereien!" „Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt", meinte Mrs. Brown und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Amanda hingegen ging wieder in die Küche, goss das heiße Wasser in die Teekanne und holte eine Flasche Wein aus dem Schrank. Hoffentlich blieben ihre Eltern nicht zu lange und benahmen sich dabei auch noch einigermaßen. Mrs. Brown betrat derweil das Wohnzimmer. Sie begrüßte ihren Exmann nur flüchtig, ging aber begeistert auf Snape zu und begrüßt ihn. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape! Da bin ich aber sehr überrascht sie hier zu sehen!"

Als Severus die Stimmen im Hausgang hörte und das Flöten des neuen Gastes sofort als das von Amandas Mutter erkannte, blieb er gleich stehen. Das hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt. Kurz sah er zu Amandas Vater, um seine Reaktion zu studieren, dann wandte er sich wieder Richtung Eingang, um abzuwarten, wann Mrs. Brown den Raum betrat. Als sie schließlich überschwänglich auf ihn zukam und ihn begrüßte, musste er seinem inneren Drang widerstehen, bei dieser Zudringlichkeit einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. „Mrs. Brown...", erwiderte er dann lediglich den Gruß, genauso wie er es auch schon bei ihrem Ex-Mann getan hatte. Dieser Abend konnte ja noch heiter werden... und Amandas Vater blockierte auch noch den Sessel...

Mr. Brown sah seine ehemalige Frau überrascht an, das hatte ihm ja wirklich noch gefehlt zu seinem Glück. „Jetzt seien sie doch nicht so steif, Professor Snape. Kommen sie und setzen sie sich", sagte Mrs. Brown und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. In diesem Moment kam Amanda mit einem Tablett wieder ins Zimmer. „Mama, bedräng doch Professor Snape nicht so. Es ist gar nicht so viel Platz auf dem Sofa", sagte sie, als sie das Tablett auf dem Tisch abstellte. Dann nahm ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, beschwor einen Stuhl herauf und sah Severus auffordernd an, bevor sie die Gläser beziehungsweise die Tassen verteilte. Sie selbst trank, wie Severus, Tee.

Snape war froh, dass Amanda genau in dem Moment wieder den Raum betrat, als ihre Mutter ihn dazu aufforderte, sich zu ihr zu setzen. Er erwiderte Amandas Blick kurz und setzte sich dann auf den gerade heraufbeschworenen Stuhl. Er war dankbar, dass er nun nicht auf der Couch neben ihrer Mutter Platz nehmen musste. Dieser Frau traute er nämlich alles zu und er war darauf bedacht, möglichst viel Abstand zu ihr zu halten. Auch wenn Mr. Brown eine gewisse Antipathie gegen ihn hegte, war dieser ihm noch bei weitem sympathischer, denn er hielt wenigstens den Mund, wenn er nichts Sinnvolles zu sagen hatte.

Amanda setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter aufs Sofa, auch wenn sie sich Besseres vorstellen konnte. Bevor sie dazu kam etwas zu sagen, kam ihr ihre schon Mutter zuvor. „Also Amanda, jetzt musst du mir schon erzählen, wie du den Tag heute verbracht hast." „Ich habe gearbeitet, was soll ich sonst gemacht haben?" „Du hast gearbeitet? Aber dir gehört doch das Geschäft! Da kannst du dir doch auch einen Tag frei nehmen! Ich finde ohnehin, dass du zu viel arbeitest. Du solltest dich lieber mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen." Amanda sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an. „Und wer bedient dann bei Felonwood die Kunden und wer bezahlt dann diese Wohnung?" „Ach, du könntest ja noch jemanden einstellen und wenn das Geld nicht reicht, hast du ja immer noch einen Vater, solange du keinen passenden Mann gefunden hast." Ungläubig musste Amanda über diese Worte lachen. „Selbst wenn Dad mir Geld geben wollte und selbst wenn ich schon verheiratet wäre, würde ich trotzdem noch genauso viel arbeiten wie jetzt." „Wenn du verheiratet wärst, dann hättest du schon Kinder und würdest ganz sicher nicht mehr arbeiten." Amanda schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ich hätte sicherlich noch keine Kinder und wenn, würde ich immer noch arbeiten..." Bevor ihre Mutter daraufhin wieder entgegnen konnte, mischte sich ihr Vater ins Gespräch ein. „Olivia, lass Amanda doch heute Abend bitte mit deinen antiken Ansichten in Ruhe." „Halt du dich da raus, wenn ich mit meiner Tochter rede! Was sagen sie denn dazu Professor Snape?"

Snape verfolgte das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Frauen schweigend und dachte sich seinen Teil, bis sich Mr. Brown schließlich einmischte und dann auch noch er selbst angesprochen wurde. „Ich finde, dass es allein die Entscheidung ihrer Tochter ist, was sie aus ihrem Leben macht und mit ihrer Zeit anfängt", antwortete er sogleich ruhig und ohne weitere Regung, auch wenn er sich denken konnte, auf was Amandas Mutter gerade abzielte. Sie sah vermutlich in ihm schon den Vater ihrer Enkelkinder und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm momentan noch ganz und gar nicht... „Da hörst du es", meinte Mr. Brown auf Snapes Worte. Mrs. Brown verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht und trank einen großen Schluck von ihrem Wein, wobei ihr das Buch auf dem Tisch ins Auge fiel, nachdem sie sofort griff. „Von wem hast du das denn bekommen", wollte sie von Amanda wissen. Diese sah ihrer Mutter kritisch zu, denn sie hatte durchaus Angst um ihr neues Buch. „Von Severus und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn ich es wieder haben könnte", sagte sie so freundlich wie möglich.

Olivia Brown machte große Augen und sah dann kurz zu Snape hinüber. „Oh wirklich", meinet sie und wollte das Buch gerade aufschlagen, als Amanda es ihr aus der Hand nahm. „Ja, wirklich. Und es ist mein Geschenk." Sie stand auf und legte das Buch ins Regal, damit es außer Reichweite war. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so zickig", meinte Mrs. Brown und trank ihr Weinglas leer. „Hast du noch Wein? Und danach kannst du mal mein Geschenk auspacken."

Amanda seufzte leise. Während sie in die Küche ging, um die Flasche Wein zu holen, nahm sie sich vor, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr als ein weiteres Glas bei ihr trinken würde. Auf dem Weg zurück nahm sie dann auch das Geschenk von ihr mit, welches noch auf dem Küchentisch lag. Wieder zurück im Wohnzimmer schenkte sie ihrer Mutter nach und machte sich dann ans Auspacken. Vielleicht war der Inhalt ja nicht so schlimm, wie sie befürchtete.

Dass Amandas Mutter sein Geschenk erspäht hatte und es aufschlagen wollte, passte Snape ganz und gar nicht und er war froh, als Amanda es ihr wieder aus der Hand nahm und weglegte. Überhaupt diese ganze Szenerie war so absurd und anstrengend. Er musste sich regelrecht zusammenreißen, um nicht in irgendeiner Form ausfällig, zynisch oder sarkastisch zu werden. Wenigstens Amandas Vater schien aber vertretbare Ansichten zu haben, wie man aus seinen Aussagen gerade schließen konnte.  
Als Amanda mit ihrem Geschenk und dem Wein wiederkam, ließ Severus kurz den Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten, bevor er dann dem Geburtstagskind beim Auspacken zusah. Auch er war gespannt, was sich im Papier verbarg und vermutete schon das Schlimmste, genauso wie Amanda. Mr. Brown trank von seinem Saft und sah Amanda ebenfalls zu. Eigentlich hatte er sich den Abend mit seiner Tochter anders vorgestellt, aber durch seine vorlaute Exfrau, kam er gar nicht zu Wort. Stattdessen musste er sich schweigend mit ihren seltsamen Ansichten auseinandersetzen.  
Als Amanda schließlich das Geschenk ausgepackt hatte, sah sie sehr entsetzt in die kleine Kiste auf ihren Knien. Das konnte ihre Mutter doch nicht ernst meinen! Sie nahm langsam einen rosafarbenen Stoffring mit einem ebenfalls pinken und noch dazu hässlichen Plüschtier daran aus dem Karton. Offensichtlich sollte es ein Beißring für Babys sein. Ein wenig kam sie sich vor wie in einer seltsamen Geschichte. „Mama, das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Erstens ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass ich nicht schwanger bin und zweitens, selbst wenn ich es wäre, würde ich rosa immer noch abscheulich finden", meinte Amanda recht entsetzt.

Was war das bitte?!? Ein Beißring? Als Snape den Inhalt des Geschenks zu Gesicht bekam, verengten sich seine Augen ein wenig und er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, wie um sich selbst noch einmal daran zu erinnern, die Fassung zu wahren. Dann suchte er den Blick von Amanda, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ähnlich dachte wie er, auch wenn sie es schon laut kund getan hatte. Was hatte sich ihre Mutter mit diesem Geschenk bloß gedacht? Gut, beantwortete er sich diese Frage gleich selbst. Es war offensichtlich, was sie sich damit gedacht hatte, nach der Ansprache von vorhin...

„Grün wäre in der Tat schöner gewesen", meinte er dann doch noch ein wenig zynisch. Er konnte sich einen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen, wollte er nicht platzen. Dann nahm er in aller Seelenruhe seinen Tee und trank einen Schluck. Innerlich war er allerdings alles andere als ruhig. Schon allein der Gedanke an ein Kind ließ ihn schlecht werden. Deshalb verdrängte er diesen gleich wieder. Auf seinen Kommentar hin, sah Amanda Severus an und musste dann doch leicht grinsen. Aber ihre Augen zeigten, dass sie über alles andere nicht begeistert war. Dann sah sie wieder in Richtung ihrer Mutter. „Das ist wirklich nicht lustig." Mrs. Brown sah Snape kritisch an. „Grün? Das ist doch keine Farbe für ein Kind!" Dann wandte sie sich an Amanda. „Ich dachte mir, ich gebe dir einen kleinen Anstoß." „Darauf kann ich sehr gut verzichten. Ich werde dir schon mitteilen, solltest du irgendwann einmal Oma werden und wenn das soweit ist, kannst du mir meinetwegen so etwas schenken."  
Mr. Brown war auch sehr überrascht über dieses Geschenk, aber eigentlich war das typisch für seine Exfrau. „Das hätte nun wirklich nicht sein müssen, Olivia", unterstützte er seine Tochter. Mit Snapes Kommentar konnte er allerdings nicht wirklich etwas anfangen.  
"Halt du dich doch einfach da raus, Carl! Als würdest du dich um solche Dinge kümmern. Es ist dir doch vollkommen egal, was aus Amanda wird, sonst würdest du dich auch mehr um sie kümmern." Bevor ihr Vater darauf etwas erwidern konnte, ging Amanda dazwischen. „Würdet ihr mir den Gefallen tun und euch nicht streiten? Das wäre wirklich sehr nett." Sie seufzte leise und sah dabei zu Severus, der dieses Theater auch noch mit ertragen musste.

Mrs. Brown murmelte daraufhin etwas unverständliches, aber offensichtlich verstimmtes, vor sich hin und schenkte sich dann Wein nach. Als sie die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch stellte, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Wo hast du den Wein her", wollte sie von Amanda wissen.

Diese kam so schnell nicht hinter das, was ihre Mutter sagen wollte. „Aus einem Geschäft natürlich. Ich glaube er kommt aus Frankreich." „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so irgendwelchen Wein kaufen!" Amanda sah sie verständnislos an. „Warum? Schmeckt er nicht?" „Darum geht es doch gar nicht!" „Nicht? Worum denn dann?" „Er ist von Muggeln gemacht", warf ihr Vater genervt ein. „Ja, genau! Amanda, wirklich. das geht doch nicht." Snape stellte nach diesen Worten seine Tasse auf den Tisch, von der er vorhin einen Schluck getrunken hatte und die er noch immer in den Händen gehalten hatte. Seine Lippen verschmälerten sich für einen kurzen Moment, dann warf er Amandas Vater einen kurzen, kritischen Blick zu, bevor er ihn anschließend auf Amandas Mutter und dann auf Amanda heftete. Seine Augen waren jedoch unergründlich.

Es war ihm recht schnell aufgegangen, was Amandas Mutter an dem Wein offensichtlich störte, doch hatte er sich davor gehütet, es auszusprechen. Diese Aufgabe hatte nun die zweite männliche Person im Raum übernommen und Severus hatte die Befürchtung, dass somit gerade der Grundstein für ein noch unangenehmeres Gesprächsthema gelegt worden war, als es alle Themen zuvor zusammengenommen gewesen waren.

Amanda seufzte. „Oh bitte nicht schon wieder! Wenn dir das nicht passt, kannst du auch gerne gehen. Ich diskutiere nicht über dieses Thema!" Mrs. Brown wollte protestieren, aber ihre Tochter ließ das nicht zu. „Du musst ihn meinetwegen nicht trinken, aber ich will nicht mit dir diskutieren. Mir schmeckt der Wein und alles andere ist vollkommen unwichtig." Ihr Vater nickte zustimmend und sah dann Snape an. „Was sagen sie dazu?" Als er angesprochen wurde, wandte Severus seine schwarzen Augen wieder Mr. Brown zu. Wollte er ihn testen? Mit unergründlichem Blick und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme auf die Frage. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, den Wein nicht zu trinken, wenn er geschmacklich in Ordnung ist." Tatsächlich wollte Mr. Brown mehr über Snape erfahren. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich ein Todesser wirklich ändern konnte. Etwas kritisch sah er Snape an. Meinte er das wirklich so? „Da haben sie natürlich Recht."

„Also von ihnen hätte ich wirklich etwas anderes erwartet, Professor Snape", sagte Mrs. Brown. „Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin!" „Es reicht, Mama", zischte Amanda.

Über Snapes Mund huschte ein kurzes Lächeln, als er den kritischen Blick bemerkte Glaubte Amandas Vater wirklich, er hätte eine Chance, ihn nur annähernd zu durchschauen, wenn er selbst es nicht erlaubte? Er würde ihm ohne Probleme Lüge für Wahrheit und Wahrheit für Lüge verkaufen können, wenn er wollte und das ohne dass es irgendwer hier im Raum überhaupt merken würde, doch für solche Spielchen gab es im Moment keinen Anlass. Seine Antwort, die er gerade gegeben hatte, war ehrlich gemeint und entsprach der Wahrheit. „Natürlich habe ich Recht", entgegnete er daraufhin nur noch, dann mischte sich aber auch schon wieder Amandas Mutter ein. Wie zu erwarten konnte sie zu diesem Thema nicht lange schweigen. "Ach ja?" Er bohrte seinen Blick in den von Mrs. Brown, doch seine Stimme verriet keinerlei Gefühlsregung. „Und wie sollte ein Hauslehrer von Slytherin ihrer Meinung nach reagieren?"

„In jedem Fall nicht so", meinte Mrs. Brown entrüstet. „Das sollte ihnen wirklich nicht egal sein. Das wäre ja so, als würde Amanda einen Muggel heiraten!" „Könnte passieren", entgegnete diese daraufhin nur genervt. „Denn alle anderen lernen dich ja vorher kennen und werden nicht auf die Idee kommen, sich so eine Schwiegermutter auszusuchen." Bei Amandas Worten huschte ein kurzes Grinsen über Snapes Lippen und er räusperte sich kurz, um nicht laut loszulachen. Das wäre _allerdings_ ein Grund, Amanda nicht zu heiraten. Wer wünschte sich schon solch eine Schwiegermutter? Dann brachte er sich wieder völlig gefasst ins Gespräch ein. „Eine interessante Assoziation." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Amanda. „Aber dennoch beantwortet das meine Frage nicht einmal annähernd, Mrs. Brown. Wären sie meine Schülerin, wäre das bestenfalls ein M...", seine Mundwinkel zuckten daraufhin ein wenig sarkastisch. Amanda musste kurz schmunzeln. „Dann passt du dich immerhin David an, Mama."  
"Im Moment unterhalte ich mich mit Professor Snape, Amanda. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja etwas verbessern. Es sollte anderer Wein sein, weil man solche Muggel nicht unterstützen sollte, wo es doch auch anders geht. Es sollte wirklich unter ihrem Niveau liegen, sich mit solch minderwertigen Quellen zu beschäftigen."

Snape hob bei dieser Antwort eine Augenbraue. „Ausführung A, Inhalt... Wenn ich meinen gnädigen Tag habe, ein S... ansonsten T. Der größte Fehler aller Schüler... Sie verschlimmbessern ihre Antworten...", entgegnete Snape daraufhin ruhig, doch sein Blick nahm eine kalte Färbung an. Er sah kurz zu Amanda. Anscheinend hatte ihr Bruder den Intellekt zu Teilen wirklich von seiner Mutter geerbt - der arme Kerl. Dann heftete sich sein Blick wieder auf Mrs. Brown. „Ich könnte jetzt ihre Worte so verstehen, dass sie mich für niveaulos halten, eben _weil_ ich mich mit solch minderwertigen Quellen beschäftige, wie sie es gerade so schön benannt haben", bohrte Snape dann noch ein wenig nach. Dann griff er allerdings wieder nach seiner Tasse Tee und trank sie leer. „Da kann ich wohl kaum mit ihnen übereinstimmen und vielleicht sind sie im falschen Haus Hauslehrer geworden", sagte Mrs. Brown etwas arrogant.  
"Wie kommen sie zu dieser Bewertung, Professor Snape", wollte ihr Exmann wissen. Er war doch überrascht über Snapes Aussagen. Entweder er konnte sehr gut Theater spielen, was er ihm durchaus zutraute, oder er meinte es wirklich so. In jedem Fall konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann wirklich der Richtige für seine Tochter war, trotz der bisher recht vernünftigen Antworten. Amanda seufzte leise, wurde das nun eine Fragestunde mit Professor Snape oder was hatten ihre Eltern da gerade vor? Sie konnte sich schon denken, auf was ihr Vater eigentlich hinauswollte, immerhin hatte er ihr deutlich genug gesagt, was er von dieser Beziehung hielt. Auf die Worte von Amandas Mutter konnte Snape nur amüsiert schnauben. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich im falschen Haus Hauslehrer geworden bin, Mrs. Brown", sagte er dann nur scharf, aber trotzdem mit einer gewissen Ruhe. Die gefährlichen Fragen stellte eindeutig nicht sie, sondern ihr Ex-Mann. Bei den bedenklicheren Antworten sah es wiederum gerade andersherum aus. Fürs erste ignorierte er die Frage von Amandas Vater. Er wollte selbst noch eine Antwort, bevor er sie beantworten wollte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass zumindest Mr. Brown von seiner Todesser-Vergangenheit wusste und diese Tatsache war auch kein Geheimnis, denn es hatte lang und breit in allen Zeitungen gestanden, deshalb wandte er sich noch einmal mit einer Frage an Amandas Mutter. „Als der Dunkle Lord noch unter uns weilte... waren sie da offen auf seiner Seite, Mrs. Brown?" Snapes Stimme hatte eine seltsame Kälte angenommen und seine Augen sahen forschend in die von Amandas Mutter. Diese nickte und ließ sich nicht von Snapes Ausdruck beeindrucken. „Ja, durchaus." „Todesser", forschte er weiter nach. Natürlich wusste er die Antworten schon von Amanda, doch er wollte sie noch einmal aus dem Mund ihrer Mutter hören. „Nein, das nicht", entgegnete diese auf Snapes Frage. „Das müssten sie ja nun auch Wissen", warf Amandas Vater ein. „Dad", protestierte Amanda, wegen seines Kommentars. Bei diesen Worten zog Snape einen Mundwinkel hoch und stellte dann ruhig und mit gewissem Bedacht seine leere Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. „Um ihre Frage jetzt zu beantworten, Mr. Brown... In einem Krieg, der im eigenen Land stattfindet, gibt es meiner Meinung nach keine Neutralität und auch kein bisschen dafür, oder bisschen dagegen... Jeder sollte klar Stellung beziehen und nur dann hat er auch das Recht, eine entsprechende Meinung zu vertreten. Sie haben offensichtlich nicht klar Stellung bezogen, Mrs. Brown", wandte er sich kurz wieder an Amandas Mutter, „sonst hätten sie wie ich das hier..." Er zog mit versteinerter Miene mit einem Ruck den linken Ärmel seiner Robe hoch und auf seinem Unterarm konnte man blass noch die Umrisse des Mals erkennen. „Deshalb steht es ihnen meiner Meinung nach auch nicht zu, ihre vorher kund getane Meinung zu äußern. So ein Verhalten nennt sich landläufig Mitläufer... und niemand ist gut auf diese Personen zu sprechen", fügte er kalt hinzu. Dann zog er sich wieder den Ärmel herunter. „Und sie hatten Recht", wandte er sich wieder zu Mr. Brown. „Ich muss es wissen... Aber ich wollte es noch einmal aus dem Mund ihrer Ex-Frau hören." Er sah ihn kalt an. War er nun zufrieden? War es das, was er wollte? So langsam musste Severus wirklich alles an Beherrschung aufbieten, was er zur Verfügung hatte, um nicht noch ganz andere, noch deutlichere Worte für das zu gebrauchen, was hier gerade stattfand. „Könntest du mir nun endgültig den Gefallen tun und das Thema auf sich beruhen lassen, Mama?! Mir reicht es nämlich wirklich." Dann wandte sich Amanda an ihren Vater. „Und du bitte auch, ja? Wir haben darüber schon geredet und wir kennen unsere Meinungen." Auch ihre Geduld war so langsam am Ende. Eigentlich hatte sie einen schöne Abend mit Severus haben wollen und kein Familienverhör. "Gut, dann gehe ich wohl besser", sagte Mrs. Brown etwas eingeschnappt und erhob sich vom Sofa. „Da komme ich mit", schloss sich ihr Vater an und stand ebenfalls auf. „Oh, dann sind wir ja mal einer Meinung", begann Amandas Mutter wieder. „Mama! Bitte...", mischte Amanda sich gleich ein und stand auch auf.  
Mr. Brown verabschiedete sich höflich von Snape, während Mrs. Browns Abschied sehr viel kühler ausfiel, als ihr Besuch begonnen hatte. Schließlich begleitete Amanda ihre Eltern, durchaus erleichtert, zur Tür.

Snape erhob sich auch und verabschiedete sich so höflich, wie es ihm gerade noch möglich war. Es war im momentan völlig egal, ob Mrs. Brown nun schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen war oder nicht, solange sie nicht mehr so aufdringlich war, wie zu Beginn ihres Besuchs.


	60. Friedlicher Ausklang

**Kapitel 60**

**~ Friedlicher Ausklang ~**

Kaum waren alle Besucher inklusive Amanda Richtung Wohnungstür verschwunden, riss Severus die Balkontür auf und ging hinaus. Draußen angekommen krallte er sich zunächst wutentbrannt und innerlich vor Zorn kochend am Geländer fest. Wäre er jetzt in seinen Kerkern, würde er sich zuerst einmal kurze Zeit an seinem Inventar auslassen, doch das war ihm hier schlecht möglich. Also musste er sich auf andere Weise wieder etwas beruhigen...  
Was fiel dieser Frau eigentlich ein?!? Wusste sie überhaupt, wovon sie redete und welcher Schwachsinn da aus ihrem Mund kam?!? Dieses ganze Zauberer- und Muggelgefasel...

Früher hatte er auch daran geglaubt und wäre mit glühendem Eifer in das Gespräch eingestiegen, aber heute wusste er es besser. Und Amandas Vater... _Er_ hatte ja nun auch bekommen, was er wollte. Die Bestätigung, dass seine Tochter einen unberechenbaren Mann an ihrer Seite hatte... Jemanden, dem wohl kein vernünftiger Vater seine einzige Tochter anvertrauen würde... Snape schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken bitter. Er merkte gerade nicht, dass seine Finger schon ganz weiß waren und langsam zu schmerzen begannen, weil er sich vor Wut zu stark am eisernen Balkongeländer festkrallte.

Seufzend schloss Amanda die Wohnungstür hinter ihren Eltern. Das war ja noch schlimmer gewesen, als sie je befürchtet hatte. Das Verhalten beider ihrer Elternteile beschämte sie. Langsam ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und sah dass Severus auf dem Balkon war. Sie ging ebenfalls nach draußen und lehnte sich ein Stück neben ihm schweigend an das Geländer. Sein Ausdruck war ziemlich finster, aber sie konnte ihm auch keinen Vorwurf daraus machen. Im ersten Moment bemerkte Snape ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht, denn er war noch zu sehr mit sich selbst und seiner inneren Wut beschäftigt. Es wäre unfair, sie jetzt an Amanda auszulassen, nachdem sie nun wieder alleine waren, deshalb wollte er, sich wieder ein wenig beruhigen, bevor er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückging. Amanda merkte, dass Severus sie wohl noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte und wenn er so mit sich beschäftigt war, würde sie ihn noch etwas in Frieden lassen. Leise stieß sie sich vom Geländer ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie die Überreste des Besuchs in die Küche zauberte und das furchtbare Geschenk ihrer Mutter wegräumte. Ihr Gehen bemerkte Snape schließlich im Augenwinkel und er sah ihr kurz nach. Dann merkte er auch, wie seine Fingerglieder schmerzten und löste ein wenig den Griff vom Geländer. Wieso war sie jetzt wieder gegangen, ohne ihn anzusprechen? Er sah wieder ins Dunkel der Nacht hinaus. War sie wütend auf ihn, weil er ihre Eltern beleidigt hatte? Es hätte nicht soweit kommen dürfen... Er hatte sich trotz allem zu sehr aus der Reverse locken lassen... Bei diesen Gedanken wurde Severus' Griff wieder ein wenig fester, denn sie förderten nicht gerade das Abflauen seiner angestauten Wut auf sich und andere. Einen Moment stand Amanda in ihrem Wohnzimmer und wusste nicht recht was sie tun sollte, vielleicht hätte sie doch besser etwas gesagt, als Severus alleine mit seinen Gedanken zu lassen. Wieder ging sie langsam auf die Balkontür zu und trat schließlich nach draußen. Die fünf Minuten alleine mussten nun erst einmal reichen, hatte Amanda auf dem kurzen Weg beschlossen. Sanft berührte sie Severus am Arm. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie dann leise.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie ihn plötzlich am Arm berührte. Zu sehr war er gerade wieder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen. Doch dann sah er sie im Halbdunkel an, während er über ihre Worte nachdachte, die gerade nur langsam zu ihm vordrangen. Leise seufzend blickte er noch einmal kurz in eine andere Richtung, bevor er ihr antwortete. Sie war also doch nicht böse... „Nein, mir tut es Leid. Ich habe deine Eltern beleidigt. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen", presste er heraus und es war ihm anzuhören, dass sein Zorn über das Geschehene noch nicht ganz abgeklungen war. „Dir kann man nun wirklich gar keinen Vorwurf machen. Die beiden waren unmöglich!" Auch Amanda war alles andere als begeistert. Von ihrer Mutter hatte sie nicht viel anderes erwartet, aber von ihrem Vater war sie wirklich enttäuscht. „Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass du jemanden beleidigt hast? Meine Mutter war wieder vollkommen realitätsfern und was in meinen Vater gefahren ist, will ich auch besser gar nicht wissen!"

„Hm", brummte er daraufhin nur, denn er wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass ihre Eltern am Ende recht verstimmt waren. Einerseits hatte Snape das nicht erreichen wollen, andererseits konnte er aber auch die Art von Amandas Eltern nicht so ohne weiteres hinnehmen und musste etwas sagen. So kam wohl das eine zum anderen. „Hey..." Amanda strich seinen Arm entlang. „Das ist wirklich nicht dein Problem, es sind meine Eltern und auch mein Problem." Sie wollte nicht, dass Severus sich weiter darüber Gedanken machte, was ihre Eltern nun dachten. „Nein", sagte er ernst, während er sich etwas vom Geländer löste und mehr zu Amanda wandte. „Das ist nicht nur dein Problem, wenn ich der Anlass dazu bin." „Aber du sollst dir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Meinetwegen kannst du der Anlass für ganz viele Sachen sein, dass ändert doch nichts an unserer Beziehung. Oder bist du darum bemüht einen guten Eindruck zu erwecken?" Genau das konnte sie sich nun so gar nicht vorstellen. „Wäre es falsch, wenn ja", fragte er sie ernst und sah sie im Halbdunkel forschend an. Im Grunde hatte er schon einen einigermaßen ordentlichen Eindruck vermitteln wollten, denn hätte er diese Absicht nicht gehabt, hätte er wohl auch ganz anders auf die ganze Situation reagiert.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Falsch war es sicherlich nicht, nur momentan vielleicht aussichtslos bei ihrem Vater und bei ihrer Mutter, vor allem jetzt, sehr erfolgsversprechend. Amanda seufzte leise und wich seinem Blick aus. Sie wollte nicht, dass es ihm schlecht ging, weil sich ihre Eltern schlecht benommen hatten. „Also...", sagte Snape daraufhin nur. Dann atmete er kurz tief durch. „Lass uns wieder reingehen", fügte er dann noch ruhig hinzu. „Ja...", sagte sie leise und folgte ihm wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Ganz zufrieden schien Severus nicht zu sein und sie war es auch nicht.

Er war auch nicht zufrieden. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als ob immer noch nicht alles gesagt worden war und als ob noch irgendetwas zwischen ihnen stand. Dieses Gefühl hatte Amanda auch, wusste aber nicht genau was es war und wie sie es ansprechen sollte. Schweigend setzte sie sich, ließ den kalten Tee aus ihrer Tasse verschwinden und goss sich neuen ein, von dem sie einige Schlucke trank, bevor sie die Tasse wieder hinstellte. Severus setzte sich zu ihr. Auch er konnte nicht genau definieren, was genau noch unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stand. Außerdem war er ohnehin keiner, der besonders gerne und offen über seine Gefühle sprach. Das Schweigen förderte allerdings nicht gerade das Entspannen des Klimas im Raum. Leise seufzte Amanda. „Nichts was meine Eltern sagen, wird dazu führen, dass ich dich weniger gern habe", meinte sie leise und sah dabei auf den Tisch vor sich. Vielleicht war es das was Severus noch verunsicherte, denn sonst wusste sie nicht was es sein könnte. „Das hatte ich bis jetzt auch nicht befürchtet", entgegnete er mit ebenso gedämpfter Stimme. „Aber irgendetwas ist doch noch", sagte sie und es klang etwas zickig, auch wenn es nicht so gemeint war. Er sah sie an und entgegnete ein wenig schneidend auf ihren Unterton in der Stimme: „Wenn ich das so genau sagen könnte, würde ich es tun."

„Möchtest du es lieber malen? Ich hol dir gerne eine Feder und Pergament", meinte Amanda sarkastisch und seufzte gleich darauf. „Entschuldige, das war nicht so gemeint. Ich bin nur ein wenig sauer auf meine Eltern, dass sie den Abend so verdorben haben. Willst du etwas alleine sein? Dann such ich mir eine Beschäftigung." Es war ein nett gemeinter Vorschlag. Vielleicht brauchte Severus einfach etwas, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Auf ihre Worte funkelte Snape sie gefährlich an. Auf ihren Sarkasmus konnte er getrost verzichten, wo er sich gerade erst wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Er war schon kurz davor etwas Boshaftes zu entgegnen, als sich Amanda auch schon wieder entschuldigte. Seine Lippen zuckten noch ein wenig und man sah ihm an, dass er alle Mühe hatte, seine Worte ungesagt hinunterzuschlucken, doch er wollte keinen unnötigen Streit heraufbeschwören. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens entgegnete er, wenn auch noch ein wenig gepresst: „Vielleicht wäre das für einen Moment das Beste." Es war nicht böse gemeint, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie beide innerlich wohl noch ziemlich angespannt waren, war es wohl das Beste, bevor sie wirklich noch anfingen zu streiten. Amanda nickte. Sie hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass ihre Worte Severus nicht gerade beruhigt hatten, aber auch sie konnte im Moment nicht anders. „Gut, ich bin an meinem Schreibtisch", sagte sie dann, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Er nickte. „Ja." Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, stand auch er wieder auf und ging ein wenig im Raum herum.

Amanda versuchte sich mit der Geschäftspost der letzten beiden Tage zu beschäftigten, doch so richtig gelang es ihr nicht. Die meiste Zeit sah sie aus dem Fenster und grübelte vor sich hin. Sie konnte Severus nicht wirklich verstehen. Natürlich war sie auch verärgert, aber er reagierte immer gleich so heftig. Daran musste sie sich definitiv noch gewöhnen. Leise seufzte Amanda und bemühte sich, dem nächsten Brief ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Eine ganze Weile lief Snape im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und dachte nach. Er wusste mittlerweile selbst nicht mehr so genau, was ihn eigentlich in diese Stimmung versetzte. Es war wohl eine Mischung aus Ärger über den Abend und einer gewissen Angst, die er nicht genau definieren konnte und auch irgendwie auch nicht wollte. Er sah kurz auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile schon recht spät geworden und da er so langsam wieder seine alte Ruhe zurückgefunden hatte, kam auch die Müdigkeit in ihm auf. Deshalb ging er kurze Zeit später zu Amanda und klopfte bei ihr an. Amanda zuckte kurz erschrocken zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte und sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Ja?!", sagte sie nur und drehte sich um. Snape trat ein, sagte aber erst einmal nichts. Stattdessen kam er einfach nur auf sie zu. „Hallo", sagte Amanda ruhig, als er eintrat und lächelte kurz etwas unsicher. Zwar sah er entspannter aus, aber ganz traute sie dem Frieden noch nicht. „Hallo", entgegnete er dann auch und legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern, als er bei ihr war. Er atmete leise aber hörbar aus, dann sah er zu ihr hinunter. „Was tust du gerade?" Amanda sah zu ihm auf und lehnte dabei den Kopf gegen seinen Bauch. „Ich versuche Ordnung in das kleine Chaos zu bringen, das Matthews Kassenabschluss von vorgestern mal wieder produziert hat. In dem Punkt muss er wohl noch etwas üben."

Mit sanftem Druck begann Snape ein wenig ihre Schultern zu massieren. „Und? Mit Erfolg?"

Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen. „Ja, schon. Inzwischen hab ich Übung darin, zu verstehen, was er meint." „Dann ist ja gut", sagte er leise und massierte weiter. „Soll ich dich dann noch eine Weile weitermachen lassen?" Er wollte sie nicht stören, wenn sie sich gerade eingearbeitet hatte. „Nicht unbedingt", meinte Amanda und musste lächeln. „Das kann ruhig bis morgen warten." „Dann kann ich dich vielleicht zum ins Bett gehen überreden", lächelte er etwas zurück. „Grundsätzlich kannst du das immer, aber momentan würde das heißen, dass du aufhören müsstest, mit dem was du gerade tust und das ist keine so gute Idee." „Wieso nicht?" Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunter, massierte aber weiter. „Ich könnte ja nachher in ähnlicher Form weitermachen." Er grinste ein wenig. Sie öffnete die Augen und grinste zurück. „Das ist wohl ein ganz gutes Argument." „Dann gehen wir?"

„Ja, tun wir." Amanda schob Severus Hände von ihren Schultern und stand auf. „Ich geh eben noch ins Bad", sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg. „Dann gehe ich nach dir." Bevor sie ging, drückte er ihn noch kurz einen Kuss auf, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und räumte das restliche Geschirr in die Küche, während Amanda sich bettfertig machte. Sie beeilte sich und fand auf dem Rückweg ins Schlafzimmer, Severus in der Küche. „Danke, das hättest du nicht machen brauchen. Ich bin jetzt fertig übrigens." „Das sehe ich", grinste er ein wenig. „Morgen hätte man es ohnehin wegräumen müssen, wieso also nicht jetzt schon." Er stellte die letzte Tasse an ihren Platz und schloss dann den Küchenschrank wieder. „Es ist trotzdem lieb." Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Ich geh ins Bett." „Ich komme gleich nach." Daraufhin ging er ins Bad. Amanda räumte noch schnell das gröbste Chaos auf ihrem Schreibtisch zusammen, löschte dort das Licht und legte sich dann ins Bett. Sie war erleichtert, dass Severus sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sonst wäre es nachher noch auf einen Streit hinaus gelaufen. Auch Severus war froh, dass wieder eine harmonische Stimmung eingetreten war, nach dem ganzen Chaos an diesem Abend. Hätte er vorher gewusst, was auf ihn zukommen würde, wäre er wohl erst später zu Amanda gekommen. Aber nun war es eben passiert.

Nachdem er sich bettfertig gemacht hatte, kam er ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich zu Amanda ins Bett. Mit ihrem Zauberstab löschte Amanda die Kerzen und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch. Dann drehte sie sich zu Severus und kuschelte sich an ihn. Auch er legte sich bequem hin und nahm sie in den Arm. Es war immer wieder schön, sie so nahe bei sich zu spüren, dachte er sich. „Schön, dass du dich nicht hast vergraulen lassen", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe mir auch alle erdenkliche Mühe gegeben..." brummte er genauso leise zurück. „Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen." Sie stützte sich mit einem Arm auf und sah Severus an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick. „Dann ist ja gut." „Du hast ja wohl nichts anderes erwartet, oder", wollte sie leicht lächelnd von ihm wissen. „Nein... eigentlich nicht", lächelte er zurück. „Dann ist ja gut." Amanda gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

Severus drückte sie sanft und seufzte leise. Es war schon komisch... Nur für ganz wenige Menschen hätte er solch einen Abend überhaupt über sich ergehen lassen, aber für Amanda hatte er es sogar irgendwie gerne getan. Zumindest rückblickend konnte er das gerade sagen. „Na? Über was grübelst du jetzt nach", wollte Amanda von ihm wissen, weil er gerade so geseufzt hatte. Kurz dachte Snape darüber nach, ob er ihr wirklich sagen sollte, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. „Ich habe nur gerade gedacht, dass ich das heute Abend nur für ganz wenige getan hätte...", sagte er schließlich leise. „Und du bist wohl die einzige Person, für die ich es noch irgendwie gern getan habe", fügte er dann noch ruhig und ernst hinzu. Eine zeitlang sah Amanda Severus nur an. „Dann fühle ich mich dadurch sehr geehrt", entgegnete sie dann ruhig und lächelte sanft. Sie strich ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange, verweilte dort und küsste ihn innig. „Ich bin sehr sehr froh, dass du bei mir bist", flüsterte sie ihm anschließend ins Ohr.

Es tat ihm gut, das zu hören und zu spüren. Gerade jetzt wurde Severus wieder einmal deutlich bewusst, wie viel ihm Amanda schon bedeutete und wie wichtig sie ihm geworden war. Er streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange und sah sie an. „Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch noch lange so", sagte er leise, denn manchmal traute er seinem Glück noch nicht so recht. Amanda lächelte ihn sanft an. „Dass hoffe ich auch, aber wenn wir uns da beide einig sind..." Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas größer. Er lächelte zurück. „Dann stehen die Zeichen wohl erstmal ganz gut." „Nie besser, würde ich sagen." Sie küsste ihn noch einmal sanft auf den Mund. Er erwiderte den Kuss sanft und lange und grinste dann ein wenig. „Dann schlaf mal gut, Geburtstagskind." Kurz lächelte Amanda zurück, bevor sie sich wieder ganz hinlegte und Severus etwas umarmte. „Mit meinem allerliebsten Geburtstagsbesuch im Bett ganz bestimmt. Schlaf du auch gut." Nun musste er wirklich grinsen. „Danke", sagte er aber nur noch leise.


	61. Verschwiegene Gedanken

**Kapitel 61**

**~ Verschwiegene Gedanken ~**

Am Freitag vor Ostern waren Severus und Amanda in der Winkelgasse unterwegs, um nach dem gemeinsamem Essen in einem der Restaurants, noch etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Amandas Stimmung war schon den ganzen Tag nicht besonders gut, denn am Morgen hatte sie eine Vorladung vom Gericht bekommen. Sie sollte noch einmal aussagen, diesmal war allerdings Marvin Brighton angeklagt und nicht sie. Trotzdem hatte dieser Brief schlechte Erinnerungen geweckt und die Angst nachher doch wieder unschuldig nach Askaban zu kommen, konnte Amanda nicht ganz verdrängen. Severus hatte sie noch nichts davon erzählt, denn er sollte damit nicht auch noch belastet werden.

Gerade wollte ihm Amanda vorschlagen nach Hause zu gehen, weil ihr langsam kalt wurde, als sie überraschend angesprochen wurde. „Amanda?! Wir haben uns ja schon ewig nicht gesehen!" Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und entdeckte ihr ehemalige Schulkameradin Lauren Corey, die sie tatsächlich seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Lauren! Ich dachte du wärst mit Liam in Spanien." Amanda freute sich und strahlte ihre alte Freundin an.

Lauren verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Ja… das hat nicht mehr geklappt mit uns." „Er hat sie mit einer 16-jährigen betrogen", mischte sich die Frau ein, die neben Lauren stand und Amanda nahm an, dass es ihre ältere Schwester Amy war. Sie sah Lauren überrascht an. „Das tut mir leid, aber das heißt du wohnst wieder in England?" „Ja, tue ich. Du scheinst ja mehr Glück gehabt zu haben", meinte Lauren und sah Snape an. Amanda lächelte und sah Severus kurz an. „Ja, tut mir Leid, ich habe ganz vergessen euch vorzustellen vor lauter Überraschung. Severus, das sind Lauren und Amy Corey. Mit Lauren war ich im gleichen Jahr in der Schule und Amy müsste so in deinem Alter sein. Lauren und Amy, das ist Professor Snape." Lauren lächelte und begrüßte Snape höflich, während ihre Schwester ihn zwar auch begrüßte, aber auch gleichzeitig etwas kritisch beäugte.

Als Amanda von einer ihm unbekannten Frauenstimme angesprochen wurde, drehte sich auch Severus um. Irgendwie kam ihm eine der beiden Frauen gleich seltsam bekannt vor, doch er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht richtig zuordnen, bis sie Amanda schließlich vorstellte. Dann klingelte es sogleich bei ihm und er wusste, dass er mit Amy Corey, der älteren von beiden, sogar in derselben Jahrgangsstufe gewesen war – nur war sie in Ravenclaw gewesen. Was für ein sonderbarer Zufall, diese zwei Frauen hier zu treffen, dachte sich Snape, wo doch die andere augenscheinlich mit Amanda zur Schule gegangen war.

Im Gegensatz zu dieser hatte er jedoch keine positiven Erinnerungen an die damalige Zeit und er befürchtete, dass es seinem Gegenüber ähnlich erging. Deshalb begrüßte er beide Frauen auch nur mit höflicher, aber recht kühler Zurückhaltung und hielt sich ansonsten wie immer eher im Hintergrund und in der Rolle des Beobachters und stillen Zuhörers. Die Blicke von Amy fing er zuerst kurz auf, doch dann ignorierte er sie geflissentlich, denn es war ihm sehr schnell klar, was in ihr vorging. Ihr war wohl diese Begegnung genauso unangenehm wie ihm selbst.

Lauren grinste Amanda an. „Professor, soso..." Dann wandte sie sich an Snape. „Was unterrichten sie denn?" Amy hingegen hielt sich zurück und beobachtete Snape weiter so unauffällig wie möglich. Was wollte Amanda denn nur mit _dem_? Viel gewonnen hatte sein Aussehen seit der Schulzeit nun wirklich nicht und wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, war er auch ziemlich hinter den dunklen Künsten her gewesen.

„Zaubertränke", entgegnete Snape auf diese Frage nur knapp, denn vielmehr war darüber schließlich auch nicht zu sagen. Außerdem hatte er auch nicht vor, sich nun zum Mittelpunkt dieser Gruppe und der Unterhaltung zu machen. Stattdessen sah er Amy irgendwann wieder an, diesmal aber mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, da sie ihn nach einer Weile immer noch auffällig unauffällig beobachtete. Er konnte sich denken, dass sie sich fragte, was er wohl hier tat, als Begleitung von Amanda und ihre weiteren Gedanken wollte er im Grunde gar nicht so genau wissen, doch was ihn störte war, dass sie ihn für sein Empfinden so offensichtlich beobachtete. Dann konnte sie genauso gut den Mund aufmachen und gleich nachfragen, auch wenn sie von ihm sicherlich keine Antworten zu erwarten hatte.

Lauren lachte und sah Amanda an. „Das war ja eigentlich klar gewesen! Ich hab ganz wilde Geschichten über dich gehört! Hast du wirklich ein eigenes Geschäft hier?" Amanda musste etwas verlegen lächeln. „Was soll das denn heißen, dass es klar war? Und ja habe ich. Felonwood. Es ist hinter der nächsten Ecke auf der linken Seite", sagte sie, nicht ohne etwas Stolz.  
Amy hatte Snapes Blick bemerkt und sah nun lieber dem Gespräch zwischen ihrer Schwester und Amanda zu. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die große Uhr am Gebäude des Tagespropheten und sie sah ihre Schwester an. Lauren bemerkte Amys Blick und sah ebenfalls auf die Uhr. „Oh, schon so spät. Tut mir Leid, aber wir sind noch verabredet. Ich komm einfach mal bei dir im Laden vorbei, wenn dir das recht ist." „Ja gern, würde mich freuen", meinte Amanda freundlich lächelnd. „Wobei ich dir nichts verkaufen werde", fügte sie noch hinzu. „Wieso denn das nicht", wollte ihre Schulfreundin wissen. „Weil du dich sonst noch in die Luft sprengst, wenn du seit der Schule nichts dazu gelernt hast." Daraufhin musste Lauren lachen. „Ja gut, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. So, wir müssen aber los! Einen schönen Abend noch!" Amanda bedankte und verabschiedete sich von beiden. Schnell verabschiedeten sich Lauren und Amy noch bei Snape und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrer Verabredung.

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung bemerkte Snape, dass Amy nun davon abließ ihn zu beobachten. Also folgte er auch wieder dem Gespräch zwischen den anderen beiden Frauen. Als sich die beiden Schwestern schließlich doch so schnell wieder verabschiedeten, war er froh, denn besonders glücklich war er mit seiner Situation nicht gerade gewesen. Er verabschiedete sich auch noch knapp von den beiden und war dann wieder mit Amanda alleine. Kurz schüttelte Amanda den Kopf. „Seltsame Begegnung", meinte sie nur. Eigentlich freute sie sich Lauren wieder getroffen zu haben, aber wo es so unerwartet geschehen war und so kurz, brauchte sie noch etwas, das zu realisieren. „Allerdings", murmelte Snape nur, eher zu sich selbst, als zu Amanda. „Wollen wir dann weiter", fragte er kurz darauf, denn sie waren noch nicht weitergegangen. Sie nickte und zusammen gingen sie weiter. „Kennst du Amy denn", wollte sie von ihm wissen, aber mehr um etwas zu sagen, als aus wirklichem Interesse. Laurens Kommentar über ‚wilde Geschichten' hatte wieder die Erinnerung an den Brief von heute morgen geweckt. „Flüchtig", antwortete Snape nur knapp, denn seine Schulzeit war keins seiner Lieblingsgesprächsthemen. Diese Tatsache konnte man auch an seiner Tonlage erkennen. Trotzdem fügte er dann noch erklärend hinzu, dass Amy in seinem Jahrgang, allerdings aber in Ravenclaw gewesen war. „Das ist ja ein komischer Zufall, auch noch im gleichen Jahr..." Zwar bemerkte sie seinen veränderten Tonfall, hatte aber momentan keine Lust darauf einzugehen. „Ja, allerdings...", antwortete er ein wenig unwillig und es kam ihm so vor, als sei Amanda trotz ihrer Fragen gerade gar nicht so richtig bei der Sache. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Amanda überhaupt auf Severus Worte reagierte. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken gerade ziemlich woanders gewesen. „Mhm", meinte sie zunächst nur und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: „Wollen wir nach Hause? Mir ist etwas kalt."

Noch bevor er Amanda auf ihre Frage antwortete, blieb Snape stehen und sah sie ernst an, denn nun war es doch zu offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie ihm eigentlich gar nicht so richtig zuhörte, wo er schon einmal was von sich erzählte. „Sag mal, wieso fragst du mich eigentlich, wenn's dich offensichtlich ohnehin nicht wirklich zu interessieren scheint", fragte er scharf - vielleicht ein wenig zu scharf. „Du scheinst mit deinen Gedanken ja ganz woanders zu sein. Also?!" Er sah sie herausfordernd an, ihm zu sagen, was eigentlich los war. Amanda blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah ihn an. „Was soll das denn nun? Natürlich interessiert es mich." Auf seine zweite Frage ging sie nicht ein, sie wollte es ihm einfach nicht sagen, zumindest jetzt nicht.

„Dann würdest du mir zuhören, aber das tust du ja augenscheinlich nicht. Oder vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen, du hörst _hin_, aber nicht _zu_." Dann sah er sie ein wenig forschend an, vermied es aber, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, obwohl die Versuchung gerade doch sehr groß war. „Und du verschweigst mir etwas. Sonst würdest du auf meine zweite Frage antworten…", merkte er dann noch ein wenig verstimmt an, denn er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man Dinge vor ihm zu verschweigen versuchte, die so offensichtlich auf der Hand lagen. „Ich hab dir wohl zugehört und außerdem sei mal vorsichtig mit solchen Vorwürfen ich würde dir etwas verschweigen! Derjenige, der hier meistens über etwas schweigt, bin sicherlich nicht ich", antwortete Amanda ziemlich verstimmt. Das war wieder so typisch, da war man mal einen Moment nicht ganz bei der Sache und Severus machte einen Elefanten daraus!

Snapes Augen verengten sich nun und sein Mund verschmälerte und kräuselte sich ein wenig, was untrügliche Zeichen dafür waren, dass er langsam zornig wurde. „Ach so ist das... Du willst mir eins auswischen... Oder wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen", konstatierte er bissig. Was führte sie sich jetzt so auf?!? Er hatte wenigstens einen Grund, die Dinge zu verschweigen, die er verschwieg, aber ihr Problem konnte sicherlich nicht so schwerwiegend sein, als dass man es verschweigen müsste. „Genau, ich habe nichts Besseres zu tun als dir eins auszuwischen! Schwachsinn! Vielleicht will ich mir diesen Vorwurf einfach nicht gefallen lassen, weil ich dir auch nie einen deswegen mache?! Vor allem was regst du dich wegen solchem Kleinkram schon wieder so auf?" „Ich reg mich überhaupt nicht auf. _Du_ machst doch gerade aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten", fauchte er, wurde aber noch immer nicht laut im Tonfall, denn das war nicht seine Art. „Du könntest es mir ja auch einfach sagen." Er verkniff sich den Kommentar gerade noch, dass er sich die Information ansonsten auch über andere Mittel holen konnte. „Wer sagt denn überhaupt, dass ich etwas zu sagen habe", wollte sie etwas lauter als normal von ihm wissen. Dass er sie immer noch so schnell auf die Palme bringen konnte, wunderte Amanda schon.

„Du selbst", giftete er ein wenig zurück, ganz wie in alten Zeiten. „Dein ganzes Ich verrät es mir, wenn du's genau wissen willst. Dein Verhalten, deine Worte und vor allem deine Augen!" Er sah sie an und für einen kurzen Moment versank er in ihren Gedanken, doch nicht mit der Absicht, etwas herauszulesen. Das einzige was er in diesem Augenblick sehen konnte, war ihre Wut, die sich um seine Person drehte. Einen kurzen Moment sah Amanda ihn nur an, sie war so wütend auf ihn und konnte gar nicht recht sagen wo das alles her kam. „Wenn du so genau Bescheid weißt, erübrigen sich ja wohl meine Worte!" Er sah sie wütend an. Sollte er nun wirklich in ihre Gedanken eintauchen und sich die Informationen selbst holen, die er wollte? Nein, das konnte er nicht tun... Seine Augen wanderten etwas über ihr Gesicht, während er nachdachte. Man sah es ihm an, dass gerade irgendwas in ihm vorging, dass er nicht laut aussprach. „Oh ja... Deine Worte würden sich sehr wohl erübrigen, wenn ich mir einfach holen würde, was ich wollte", sagte er plötzlich nur eisig und fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen und wütender Miene. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab.

Amanda konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Worte, aber vor allem sein Ausdruck, sie einen Moment ziemlich erschreckten, doch am Ende überwog doch die Wut ihre anderen Gefühle. „Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dann bitte", antwortete sie schließlich gereizt. Severus schnaubte über ihre Worte nur noch abfällig. „Denkst du, ich würde dich jetzt mitten in der Winkelgasse mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegen, oder was", fauchte er leise. „Zauberstabgefuchtel für Idioten... Ich habe andere Möglichkeiten, an das zu kommen, was ich wissen will." Er drehte seinen Zauberstab ein wenig in den Fingerspitzen, sah sie mit seinen ausdruckslosen, dunklen Augen an und legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Aber dafür steht die Wichtigkeit des Grundes in keinem guten Verhältnis zu der der Person", fuhr er plötzlich samtweich fort und lächelte ein wenig, was aber durch den anscheinend plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel nicht weniger gefährlich wirkte, als das Verhalten zuvor. „Ich wäre also jetzt fertig mit dieser fruchtlosen Diskussion. Wenn du es dir anders überlegt hast und ich dir doch noch wichtig genug erscheinen sollte, dass du deine Gedanken mit mir teilen willst, die dich so sehr beschäftigen... Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest..." Mit diesen Worten apparierte Snape schließlich ohne weitere Abschiedsfloskeln nach Hogsmeade und ließ Amanda einfach in der Winkelgasse stehen. Er hatte genug von diesen Kindereien. Wenn sie ihm nicht sagen wollte, wo ihr Problem lag, dann bitte... Dann konnte er ihr auch nicht helfen. Äußerst verstimmt machte er sich letztlich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Amanda starrte fassungslos auf die Stelle, an der Severus noch vor einem Moment gestanden hatte. Kurz bevor sie ihm vor lauter Wut folgte, überlegte sie es sich doch anders. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht nötig! Sollte er erst einmal wieder runterkommen von seinem seltsamen Trip! Wütend apparierte sie in ihre Wohnung. Der Tag endete nun ja noch viel schlimmer, als er begonnen hatte!


	62. Einschneidende Erkenntnis

**Kapitel 62**

**~ Einschneidende Erkenntnis ~**

Zwei Tage später saß Snape beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle und las nebenher ein wenig im Tagespropheten, der gerade per Eulenpost gekommen war. Er hatte seit dem Streit mit Amanda keinen Kontakt mit ihr gehabt und auch jetzt sah er noch keinen Grund, sich bei ihr zu melden. Seiner Ansicht nach war es an ihr, den ersten Schritt zu tun, denn schließlich war sie es, die mit ihrem Verhalten diese Meinungsverschiedenheit hervorgerufen hatte…

Snapes Meinung zur Kontaktaufnahme änderte sich allerdings recht schnell, als er die Seite umblätterte und sein Blick über die Ankündigungen des Ministeriums flog. Bei einem Verhandlungstermin des Wizengamots blieb sein Blick hängen. _Verhandlung im Fall ‚Felonwood' – Angeklagter: Marvin Brighton_ las Snape in Gedanken Wort für Wort noch einmal nach, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er das gerade beim Überfliegen der Seite auch wirklich richtig gesehen hatte. Leise schnaubend und mit zornig verzerrtem Gesicht legte er seinen Toast etwas unwirsch auf den Teller zurück und schlug dann die Zeitung zu.

Dann stand er auf, schnappte sie sich und verließ schnellen Schrittes und mit wehenden Roben die Halle. _Das_ war es also, was Amanda ihm vorgestern verschwiegen hatte! Und wegen so einer Lappalie hatten sie sich gestritten?!? Wieso hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie wieder eine Vorladung erhalten hatte?! Saßen sie nicht schon von Anfang an im gleichen Boot?

David saß am Gryffindortisch neben Toby und frühstückte in aller Ruhe. Während er vor sich hin kaute, schweifte sein Blick zum Lehrertisch und fiel auch auf Snape. Dieser las gerade in der Zeitung und schien über irgendetwas nicht sehr erfreut zu sein. „Oh man, guck dir mal Snape an, Toby", meinte David zu seinem Freund. „Gut, dass wir den heute nicht im Unterricht haben." Toby sah zu Snape und bemerkte ebenfalls, dass dieser heute besonders schlechte Laune hatte. „Oh ja… Aber viel besser ist, dass wir heute gar keinen Unterricht haben!" David nickte und grinste. „Das stimmt natürlich." Seit er wusste, was da zwischen Snape und Amanda lief, versuchte er es möglichst weit zu verdrängen und nicht jedes Mal daran zu denken, wenn er Snape sah. Inzwischen gelang ihm das auch immer öfter. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass er Amanda recht lange nicht gesehen hatte. Scheinbar hielt sie es nicht für nötig sich bei ihm zu melden und auch er war zu stur, um sie nach den letzten Streitereien wieder um Nachhilfe zu bitten, auch wenn er sie gut gebrauchen konnte.

Snape war indes schon wieder auf dem Weg von den Kerkern Richtung Hauptportal. Er hatte in seinem Büro nur schnell die Zeitung auf den Schreibtisch geworfen und sich seinen Umhang geschnappt, damit er nicht frierend und mit der Zeitung unter dem Arm bei Amanda auftauchte.

Keine halbe Stunde später war er dann auch schon an ihrer Wohnung angekommen und klingelte an der Tür. Er war nun wirklich gespannt, was sie für eine Erklärung für ihn haben würde, warum sie ihm nichts von diesem Gerichtstermin erzählen wollte.

Amanda war froh, dass Felonwood über Ostern geschlossen hatte, aber in ihrer momentanen Stimmung hätte sie ohnehin keine Kunden bedienen können. Einerseits war sie noch immer wütend auf Severus und anderseits machte sie sich Sorgen, weil sie sich schon recht heftig gestritten hatten. Immerhin hatte sie sich inzwischen soweit beruhigt, dass sie einige Tränke brauen konnte, ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen, dass ihr der Kessel explodierte, weil sie zu unaufmerksam war. Gerade war sie dabei eine Wurzel in kleine Würfel zu schneiden, als sie wieder mit den Gedanken abschweifte. Allerdings wurde sie vom Schmerz, den das Messer in ihrem Finger verursachte, einen kurzen Augenblick später wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Leise fluchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht legte sie zügig ihr Messer weg und ging zum Waschbecken, um sich die Wunde auszuspülen. Wieso musste sie sich auch ausgerechnet bei der giftigsten Substanz im ganzen Trank schneiden? Kurz sah sie auf die Uhr. Wollte sie den Trank nicht verlieren, hatte sie keine Zeit die Wunde richtig zu versorgen. Es waren nur noch drei Zutaten, also würde ihr blutender Finger noch einige Minuten warten müssen. Schnell wickelte sie ein Tuch darum, um nicht alles voll zu tropfen und machte sich dann daran, die restlichen Zutaten vorzubereiten. Gerade als sie die letzten Gramm Weidenblätter hinzugefügt und umgerührt hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. Stirnrunzelnd machte sie sich auf den Weg um zu öffnen. Hoffentlich war es nur ein Nachbar, der etwas Zucker brauchte. Als sie schließlich die Tür öffnete, war sie sehr überrascht Severus zu sehen. Mehr als ein leises „Hallo" brachte sie nicht über die Lippen.

Snape begrüßte sie auch mit einem knappen ‚Hallo', als sie die Tür öffnete. Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn das nächste was er bemerkte, war auch schon ihr leidlich verbundener Finger. Noch während er durch die Tür trat, nahm er ihre Hand am Handgelenk, hob sie ein wenig hoch und sah Amanda dabei an. „Was soll denn das sein?" Dann roch er, dass sie gerade irgendetwas am Brauen war… Weidenblätter, die gerade am Verkochen waren… und der Geruch nach Helleborus-Wurzeln. „Balthasars Blutverdünner… Ich hoffe, das hier ist gerade eben erst entstanden…" Er sah sie fragend und ernst an, denn er wusste natürlich um die gefährliche Wirkung von Schnittwunden beim Tränkebrauen, sollten sie zum falschen Zeitpunkt entstehen. Sie zog ihre Hand aus seinem Griff. „Das geht schon", log Amanda und ignorierte das leichte Pochen, welches inzwischen in ihrem Finger herrschte. „Balthasars Blutverdünner... ja oder nein", wiederholte Snape noch einmal mit einiger Bestimmtheit in der Stimme und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand. So leicht ließ er sich nicht abwimmeln, nur weil er sie bei einer Nachlässigkeit erwischt hatte, die einem erfahrenen Trankbrauer, für den er sie eigentlich gehalten hatte, nicht unterlaufen sollte und durfte. „Oder soll ich nachsehen gehen? Wann ist dieser Schnitt passiert?" Während er sprach, nahm er ihr schon den sporadischen Verband ab, um zu sehen, wie gravierend ihre Verletzung überhaupt war. Es konnte schließlich durchaus sein, dass er sie selbst nicht mehr behandeln konnte und es schon ein Fall für St. Mungos war. „Ja, verdammt", antwortete Amanda leicht gereizt. Das er auch ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen musste. „Vor zehn Minuten", fügte sie dann noch leise hinzu und sah sich ihren Finger selbst an. Es war doch schlimmer geworden, als sie erwartet hatte. „Bei der Helloborus-Wurzel? Natürlich bei der Helloborus-Wurzel... So wie das aussieht", beantwortete er sich die Frage gleich auch schon selbst, mit einem Anflug von Zorn in der Stimme. „Setz dich hin und beweg dich nicht mehr vom Fleck! Halt die Hand ruhig und tiefer als dein Herz! Ich muss dir anscheinend bei Gelegenheit noch einmal die Grundlagen des sicheren Tränkebrauens nahe bringen."

Während er das sagte, verfrachtete er Amanda auf ihr Sofa, damit sie, auch wenn sie vielleicht noch ohnmächtig wurde, was durchaus bald passieren konnte, nicht auf den Boden kippen konnte. Gleich im Anschluss riss er ihren Zutatenschrank auf und suchte mit ruhiger Hand und geübtem Blick nach den richtigen Zutaten, um auf die Schnelle ein halbwegs wirksames Gegenmittel zu machen. „Hast du noch Gefühl in der Hand?" Amanda ließ sich auf das Sofa dirigieren. Im Grunde wusste sie das Severus recht hatte, aber sie wollte es gerade nicht zugeben. „Ja, habe ich", meinte sie ruhig, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie sich den leicht schummrigen Kopf einbildete oder nicht. „Das mit der Sicherheit kannst du dir sparen. Wenn du nicht wärst, wäre das gar nicht passiert", fügte sie anschließend noch leise hinzu.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich vor zehn Minuten schon hier war. Und wenn du unkonzentriert warst, dann ist das keine Entschuldigung. Du solltest auch wissen, dass man unkonzentriert keine Tränke braut. Schon gar nicht Tränke, bei denen hochpotente Zutaten verwendet werden." Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich ernst und leicht verärgert, denn er machte sich nicht ohne Grund Sorgen, dass der Wurzelsaft bald seine durchaus verheerende Wirkung zeigen konnte. Während er redete, stellte er ein paar Fläschchen mit Flüssigkeiten und Pulvern aus dem Regal und griff schließlich noch nach einer leeren Phiole, in der er das Gegenmittel anmischen konnte. „Wie ist es mit dem restlichen Befinden?"

Während Severus Vortrag über Konzentration und alles, schweifte Amandas Bewusstsein unfreiwillig soweit ab, dass sie die zweite Frage überhaupt nicht mitbekam und so auch gar nicht darauf reagierte. Diese unschöne Entwicklung entging Snapes Aufmerksamkeit nicht, obwohl er gerade hochkonzentriert dabei war, verschiedenste Flüssigkeiten in die Phiole zu kippen. „Amanda", sagte er in scharfem Befehlston, um sie so lange wie möglich noch bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Das hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt... Das Gift der Wurzel schien so langsam schon seine tödliche Wirkung zu entfalten. Wieso war sie auch so nachlässig gewesen?!? Mit einem geübten Griff gab er noch eine Prise eines dunkelgrauen Pulvers in die Phiole, bevor er sie gut verschloss und kräftig ein paar mal schüttelte, während er auch schon zu Amanda ging. „Was? Hast du was gesagt", wollte sie von ihm wissen und ihn dabei ansehen, doch irgendwie war das Licht zu grell geworden, so dass sie die Augen besser geschlossen hielt. „Mund auf und trinken!" Er war mittlerweile bei ihr, setzte sich dicht neben sie und entkorkte die Phiole wieder, deren Inhalt jetzt blassgelb schimmerte.

„Mein Kopf fühlt sich komisch an", meinte Amanda leise und nicht wirklich klar bei Verstand. Dann bemühte sie sich, trotz des viel zu hellen Lichts, etwas zu sehen, und nahm die Phiole in die Hand. „Trink einfach, dann wird es besser", sagte Snape und hielt ihre Hand mit der Phiole noch zusätzlich fest, damit das Gegenmittel nicht verloren ging, wenn Amanda vollends das Bewusstsein verlor. Für das Anfertigen eines neuen wäre dann definitiv keine Zeit mehr. Amanda tat wie ihr geheißen, aber für Widerstand war sie auch viel zu schwach inzwischen. Das Gegenmittel schmeckte furchtbar und sie verzog, als sie ausgetrunken hatte, das Gesicht und schloss anschließend die Augen. Severus war froh, als sie so das Gesicht verzog. Das war ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie das Elixier auch wirklich geschluckt hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr die leere Phiole aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er wieder ihre Hand und sah sie sich noch einmal genauer an. Der Schnitt war sauber, das Messer war offenbar recht scharf gewesen, das war gut. Mit dem richtigen Verbandsmaterial würde er die Wundbehandlung auch selbst ohne Probleme vornehmen können.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis Amanda wieder klarer im Kopf wurde und ihr damit auch dämmerte, was da gerade passiert war. „Danke", murmelte sie nur sehr leise. „Bitte", sagte Snape. „Ich hoffe du lernst daraus. Das nächste Mal werde ich vielleicht nicht da sein." Dann stand er auf, um im Bad Verbandszeug zu holen. „Bleib sitzen. Ich komme gleich wieder." Als Severus aufgestanden war, öffnete Amanda die Augen und setzte sich wieder etwas aufrechter hin. Sie fühlte sich schon wieder erstaunlich gut und als sie noch einmal ihre Hand betrachtete, wusste sie, wie Recht er hatte. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass es gefährlich war, sich damit zu schneiden. Sie war nur so unkonzentriert gewesen, dass es nicht so wichtig schien. Schweigend und beschämt wartete sie auf Severus Rückkehr. Dieser kam auch schon nach kurzer Zeit mit dem Verbandskasten in der Hand wieder zurück. Er nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass das Elixier anscheinend schon zu wirken begann, da Amanda schon wieder etwas klarer erschien. Als er bei ihr war, setzte er sich wieder neben sie und öffnete den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. „Gib mir deine Hand. Fühlst du dich schon wieder etwas besser?"

Bereitwillig gab sie ihm die Hand. „Ja, viel besser", meinte sie noch immer recht kleinlaut.

„Gut." Dann verband er ihre Hand fachgerecht, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Es entging ihm nicht, dass sie offenbar mittlerweile erkannt hatte, welche Dummheit sie begangen hatte und das war auch ganz gut so. Dennoch oder gerade deshalb wollte er aber auch nicht mehr allzu sehr auf ihrem Fehlverhalten herumreiten. Sie war eigentlich alt und erfahren genug, um zu wissen, was sie da getan hatte. Als der Verband fertig war, zog sie ihre Hand weg. Sie bedankte sich erneut leise und fügte noch ein „Tut mir leid" hinzu.

Severus atmete hörbar aus, als sie das sagte. „Du hast _dich_ fast umgebracht, nicht mich...", entgegnete er dann ruhig. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich hoffe, du lernst daraus. Ich werde nicht immer zufällig an der Tür klingeln, weil ich kurz vorher in der Zeitung vom Brighton-Prozess gelesen habe..." Er sah sie kurz mit vielsagendem Blick an und räumte dann den Verbandskasten wieder ein, um ihn gleich wieder an seinen Platz bringen zu können.

Kurz sah ihn Amanda an. Deswegen war er also hier. Ein wenig hatte sie gehofft, er wäre gekommen, um sich zu entschuldigen, aber nachdem was gerade geschehen war, konnte sie ihm auch nicht mehr richtig böse sein. „Ich wollte dir am Freitag nicht den Tag damit verderben", sagte sie ruhig. „Sondern stattdessen mit mir streiten...", er sah sie fragend an und in seinen Worten war kein unterschwelliger Unterton zu erkennen. „Nein, natürlich auch nicht. Das ist irgendwie einfach passiert." So genau konnte sie gar nicht mehr sagen, wie es dazu gekommen war und was sie so geärgert hatte.

„Du hättest es mir ruhig sagen können. Meinst du, ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie du schon den ganzen Tag so komisch warst?!" Er sah sie immer noch an. „Außerdem hätte ich es lieber von dir erfahren, als aus dem Propheten, oder von Dumbledore." Als er das gesagt hatte, stand Snape auf und nahm den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten vom Tisch, um ihn wieder ins Bad zu bringen. Dadurch, dass Amanda es ihm nicht gesagt hatte, fühlte er sich nun irgendwie etwas ausgeschlossen und in die Rolle des Unbeteiligten gedrängt. Dabei war er schon mehr als ihm lieb war in diese ganzen Ermittlungen und Prozesse involviert worden. Hatte er dann nicht auch das Recht, so etwas von der Person zu erfahren, die ihm seit damals so viel bedeutete?!?

„Ich wollte es dir ja sagen", meinte Amanda als er wieder im Raum war. „Nur irgendwie war nicht der passende Zeitpunkt da und ich wusste ja selbst nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte." Eigentlich hatte sie einfach nur Angst gehabt und nicht gewollt, dass Severus etwas davon mitbekam. Immerhin hatte sie ihm schon genügend Leid zugefügt mit diesem Gerichtsdesaster. „Vielleicht hätte ich dir ja helfen können", entgegnete er ruhig und sah sie dabei an. „Ich dachte es reicht, wenn ich mit den Sorgen rumlaufe." Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Das war nicht böse gemeint."

„Ja... Und was dabei rauskommt, haben wir ja gerade eindrucksvoll erlebt", konnte er sich einen gewissen Sarkasmus nun nicht verkneifen. Doch dann setzte er sich wieder zu ihr und sah sie an. In seinen Augen war nichts Spöttisches zu sehen, sondern vielmehr eine gewisse Wärme, denn er war mehr als froh, dass er noch rechtzeitig da war, um das Schlimmste abzuwenden. Amanda wich seinem Blick aus, es war ihr immer noch sehr unangenehm, was da gerade passiert war. „Es ist jetzt ja nicht so, als hätte ich den Streit vom Zaun gebrochen", verteidigte sie sich dann aber doch. Immerhin hatte er genauso gereizt reagiert wie sie. „Nein?" Er sah wieder weg, als er merkte, dass sie seinen Blicken auswich. „Ich wollte lediglich wissen, was schon den ganzen Tag mit dir los war." „In dem du mir den freundlichen Vorwurf gemacht hast, ich würde dir etwas verschweigen..."

„Erst, nachdem du es mir auf netteres Nachfragen nicht gesagt hattest." Er grinste ein wenig, denn er hatte eigentlich nicht vor, den Streit von vor zwei Tagen noch einmal zu wiederholen und das wegen einem noch nichtigeren Grund als damals. „Weil ich es dir wohl gesagt hätte, hätte ich es dir sagen wollen?" Sie sah ihn an. „Was grinst du jetzt? Das ist nicht lustig! Und am Ende hast du mir ganz schön Angst gemacht. Abgesehen davon, dass du mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen kannst!" Snape wurde wieder ernster. Wollte sie jetzt noch einmal mit ihm streiten, oder wieso rollte sie das alles jetzt noch einmal auf und beschwerte sich darüber, wenn er versuchte, ein wenig Unbeschwertheit in das Thema hineinzubringen?!? Wenn sie noch einmal auf gleicher Ebene wie damals diskutieren wollte, dann konnte sie das haben. Es würde ihm sicherlich leichter fallen, als dem ganzen Thema noch irgendwelche diplomatischen und humoristischen Aspekte abzugewinnen. „Stattdessen sollte ich es also besser aus der Zeitung erfahren, wie jeder andere auch, ja?" Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Und dass ich dich einfach so stehen lassen kann, habe ich ja bewiesen. Und den Grund dafür habe ich dir auch genannt. Soll ich mich jetzt etwa noch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich gegangen bin, weil ich nicht mehr mit dir streiten wollte? Oder was willst du jetzt hören?" Er stand wieder auf, denn er konnte nun nicht mehr ruhig neben ihr sitzen bleiben, so als ob nichts wäre. Amanda runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte gar nicht vorgehabt einen Streit anzufangen, aber sie konnte das Ganze auch nicht einfach so runterschlucken. „Nein, natürlich hätte ich es dir gesagt, aber... ich weiß auch nicht. Du hast so pampig gefragt, da wollte ich mir nicht auch noch anhören, dass ich es schon früher hätte sagen können. Es tut mir leid. Nächstes Mal sage ich dir gleich, wenn etwas nicht stimmt und laufe nicht den ganzen Tag mit schlechter Laune rum, um dir deine dann endgültig zu vermiesen. Ich hätte das einfach gerne geklärt gehabt an dem Abend und mir nicht von dir vorschreiben lassen wann das Gespräch beendet ist." Kurz holte sie Luft und fuhr dann mit ruhigerer Stimme fort: „Es kann ja auch nicht sein, dass wir jedes Mal zwei Tage nicht miteinander reden, nur weil wir mal wieder nicht so vernünftig sein konnten, um es nett zu sagen." „Wer sagt, dass ich dir dann einen Vorwurf gemacht hätte, wenn du es mir gesagt hättest, was dich beschäftigt?" Er sah sie forschend an. Es wäre ihm wohl dann egal gewesen, ob sie es ihm auch hätte schon morgens sagen können, denn immerhin hätte sie es ihm noch am gleichen Tag gesagt und ihre Besorgnis und Bedenken mit ihm geteilt. „Für mich war die Sache geklärt. Was gab es da noch groß zu klären? Du wolltest es mir nicht sagen und ich wollte es mir nicht mit Gewalt aneignen, basta. Es war für uns beide das Beste, dass ich in dem Moment gegangen bin."

Im Grunde wusste Snape, dass auch Amanda nicht unrecht hatte, indem sie sagte, dass sie wohl auch lernen mussten, Dinge vernünftig und ohne Streitereien zu regeln, doch wusste er genauso gut, dass es die beste Lösung war, Abstand zu gewinnen, war einmal ein Streit ausgebrochen zwischen ihnen beiden. Was nützte es dann, sich weiter zu beschimpfen? Ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt war ohnehin keiner mehr von ihnen dazu fähig, wieder ohne weiteres zur normalen Kommunikation zurückzukehren und das war nun einmal die Grundlage für ein vernünftiges Gespräch. Also war es das einzig Richtige, wenn sich einer aus dem Streit zurückzog. Nichts anderes hatte er getan, auch wenn er ungern das Feld räumte und somit anderen überließ. „Ich kann doch nicht wissen, ob du mir einen Vorwurf machst oder nicht und mit meinen ganzen Gedanken, war ich schon beschäftigt genug und wollte mir das im Zweifelsfall ersparen", antwortete Amanda ruhig. Was das andere Thema betraf, hatte sie etwas das Gefühl, dass Severus sie nicht verstehen wollte. Einfach zu gehen war immerhin auch keine Lösung. „Hättest du einfach gesagt ‚mir reicht es, ich gehe', ohne diese kryptische Drohung zuvor, wäre es vielleicht auch halb so schlimm gewesen." Amanda hoffte, dass sie irgendwann und irgendwie einen Weg finden würden, mit schwierigen Situationen umzugehen, ohne dass einer von ihnen oder beide jedes mal an die Decke ging dabei.

Severus atmete tief durch, bevor er sich wieder äußerte. Auch er hatte nicht gerade das Gefühl, als ob sie seine Beweggründe verstanden hatte, warum er diesbezüglich so gehandelt hatte. „Als ob du mit ‚mir reicht es, ich gehe' zufriedener gewesen wärst... Wir wären genauso weit gewesen." Dann schwieg er kurz. Hatte sein Verhalten wirklich so bedrohlich auf sie gewirkt? Einerseits war das in gewisser Weise Absicht gewesen, ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass sie ihm im Ernstfall eindeutig unterlegen wäre, denn sie hatte ihn furchtbar aufgeregt, aber andererseits hatte er ihr eigentlich keine Angst einjagen wollen. Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen?

„Wenn du dich bedroht gefühlt hast, dann tut es mir leid", sagte er dann schlussendlich. Es war nie und wird nie meine Absicht sein, etwas mit Gewalt von dir einzufordern, auch wenn ich es natürlich könnte." Seine Stimme war ernst und die Entschuldigung aufrichtig, denn sie fiel ihm, wie alles in der Art nicht besonders leicht. Amanda hörte ihm zu und überlegte kurz, dann sah sie ihn an. Es war gut zu hören, dass er sich entschuldigte, denn dieser Teil hatte sie eigentlich am meisten von ihrem ganzen Streit beschäftigt. „Gut", sagte sie recht leise, bevor sie wieder ernster wurde. „Severus, ich will nicht wissen was du alles tun kannst, um ganz ehrlich zu sein." Daraufhin zog er ein wenig den Mundwinkel hoch, aber weniger aus Amüsement, als aus einer gewissen Qual heraus. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zur Uhr. „Dein Trank muss wohl gleich vom Feuer", sagte er dann lediglich noch und zückte daraufhin seinen Zauberstab, um das Feuer unter dem Kessel löschen zu gehen, denn Amanda wollte er heute nicht mehr in dessen Nähe lassen. Außerdem war der Gang in die Küche nun eine willkommene Abwechslung für ihn, denn ihre letzten Worte rührten mehr an ihm, als ihm gerade lieb war. Ihr Wunsch, es nicht wissen zu wollen, war irgendwie gleichbedeutend mit dem Wunsch, nichts über seine Vergangenheit wissen zu wollen. Was hatte er bloß früher alles getan und was würde Amanda bloß dazu sagen, wenn sie es irgendwann erfuhr? Gedankenverloren starrte Snape kurz in den Kessel mit dem fertigen Trank, als das Feuer darunter erloschen war. Er hatte sogar den Menschen verraten, der ihm bis vor geraumer Zeit noch die Welt bedeutet hatte... Selbst er selbst wünschte manchmal heute noch, nicht mit diesem Wissen leben zu müssen... Wie würde es erst sein, wenn Amanda davon erfuhr. Kurz presste Severus die Lippen zusammen und seufzte leise. _Das_ war ein Grund, über ein nicht offenbartes Geheimnis zu streiten und nicht eine Vorladung vor Gericht, dachte er.

Kurz sah sie ihm hinterher, bevor sie selbst aufstand und ihm in die Küche folgte. Noch war ihr etwas schwindelig und so lehnte sie sich lieber an den Türrahmen. „Severus?! Ich will es nicht wissen, weil es mich sicherlich nicht noch mehr beeindruckt, als ich ohnehin schon bin und daher ist es vollkommen egal, was du alles noch zusammenzaubern kannst." Es ging ihr nicht darum, nicht erfahren zu wollen, was er vielleicht vor Jahren furchtbares getan hatte, sondern vielmehr wollte sie ihm zeigen, dass es ihr nicht wichtig war, wie viel Magie er beherrschte.

Als sie ihn ansprach sah er auf. „In welche Flaschen soll er abgefüllt werden?" Eine Antwort auf ihre Worte umging er, denn er wusste nicht, was er darauf noch erwidern sollte. Auch wenn Amanda ihre Worte wohl nicht so meinte, empfand er sie dennoch irgendwie als Kränkung, doch das wollte er nicht zeigen. Für sein Empfinden war heute morgen schon genug diskutiert worden.

Als ihm Amanda die entsprechenden Phiolen gezeigt hatte, machte sich Severus daran, ihren Trank abzufüllen. „Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen. Das Elixier braucht noch, bis es alles Gift neutralisiert hat." Dabei sah er sie kurz an. Einen Moment sah Amanda ihn ebenfalls nur an. Sie war unzufrieden, mit sich selbst, aber auch mit dem Verlauf des Gesprächs. Es war einfach zu wenig geklärt. Irgendetwas fehlte noch und Severus sagte ihr sicherlich auch nicht alles, was er zu diesem Thema dachte. Doch auf seine Worte nickte sie lediglich kurz und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück, um sich noch etwas auf das Sofa zu legen. Zumindest damit hatte Severus Recht. Es würde noch ein wenig dauern, bis sie wieder ganz fit war.


	63. Versöhnung

**Kapitel 63**

**~ Versöhnung ~**

Während er den Trank abfüllte, dachte Snape noch ein wenig über die ganze Situation nach. Irgendwie war gerade alles so verfahren und er wusste nicht, wie er diese Tatsache ändern konnte, denn immer wenn er versuchte, das Thema auf ein anderes zu lenken, zog Amanda nicht mit, oder es wollte einfach nicht so recht eine entspannte Situation aufkommen.

War für sie immer noch etwas ungeklärt? Von seiner Seite war mittlerweile eigentlich alles dargelegt worden, was er dazu zu sagen hatte und wollte. Wieso war es gerade so schwierig, zu einem normalen Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Amanda zurückzukehren?

Als Snape schließlich alle Flaschen befüllt und verkorkt hatte, reinigte er noch schnell magisch den Kessel und brachte ein wenig Ordnung in Amandas Küche. Dann kam er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um wieder nach ihr zu sehen.

Während Amanda auf ihrem Sofa lag und vor sich hin döste, beruhigten sich ihre Gedanken langsam. Im Bezug auf den Streit mit Severus war das gut, denn sie sah nun einiges klarer und vielleicht mussten sie einfach beide noch lernen, ohne Missverständnisse zu kommunizieren und den eigenen Dickkopf mal hinten anstehen zu stellen. Was allerdings ihren kleinen Unfall mit dem Messer anging, so wurde ihr erst jetzt langsam bewusst, wie ernst die Sache gewesen war und dass sie alleine ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bekommen hätte. Zum Einen bestärkte das ihre ohnehin schon große Scham, so unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein und zum Anderen sickerte langsam der Schrecken zu ihr durch.

Als Amanda hörte, wie Severus den Raum betrat, setzte sie sich schnell auf. Wohl ein wenig zu schnell, denn einen Moment war ihr so schwindelig, dass sie die Augen schließen musste. Es waren also noch immer nur langsame Bewegungen angesagt, dachte sie.

„Wieso bleibst du denn nicht liegen?" „Ich wollte dir Platz machen", sagte sie und sah ihn dann an. „Ich hätte mich auch auf den Sessel setzen können…" Doch da sich Amanda schon erhoben hatte, setzte er sich natürlich auch zu ihr. „Das ist aber nicht so gut", meinte Amanda. „Danke, dass du dich um den Trank gekümmert hast." Noch wusste sie nicht so recht, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte, besonders bei dem anhaltenden, mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch. „Wieso nicht", fragte er ruhig und sah ihr einen Moment schweigend in die Augen. „Bitte." „Weil ich dann hier ganz alleine wäre." Nach einem kurzen Moment wich sie seinem Blick leicht verlegen aus. „Ich säße doch in der Nähe..." Severus' Stimme war gedämpft und während er sprach sah er sie weiter an. Als er geendet hatte, streckte er ihr schließlich seine offene Hand ein wenig entgegen, dass sie sie ergreifen konnte, wenn sie wollte. Amanda nahm seine Hand und rutschte ein Stück zu ihm. „Vielleicht ist das aber einfach zu weit", meinte sie ruhig. „Weißt du, ich befürchte wir beide sind manchmal einfach etwas zu dickköpfig." Dann sah sie auf ihre beiden Hände und lächelte kurz etwas. Seine Hand schloss sich um ihre. „Das mag wohl sein, ja...", antwortete er. „Bestimmt", meinte sie leise und sah ihn kurz an, bevor sie ganz zu ihm rutschte und sich etwas an ihn kuschelte. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie leise seufzend an sich. Er war froh, Amanda nun wieder im Arm zu halten, denn es war das Zeichen, dass wieder alles in Ordnung war.

Langsam zog sie ihre Beine auf das Sofa und umarmte Severus, wobei sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte. „Wir sollten das Streiten einfach bleiben lassen, vor allem wegen solchem Kleinkram", meinte sie leise. „Ja, du hast Recht", entgegnete er ebenso leise. „Natürlich", murmelte Amanda, hob ihren Kopf und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

Er grinste ein wenig und gab ihr dann auch einen Kuss. „Und was hast du dir heute sonst noch vorgenommen, außer Tränke brauen?" „Selbst wenn das mein Plan gewesen wäre, kann ich das jetzt wohl vergessen. Also bin ich relativ arbeitslos momentan."

„Das ist richtig. Ich würde dich heute auch nicht mehr in die Nähe eines Kessels lassen. Und sonst ist noch nichts geplant", fragte er, denn immerhin war Ostern. „Ich kann ja nur hoffen, dass du das überhaupt irgendwann wieder tust. Und nein, sonst ist nichts geplant. Mein Vater ist nicht da und selbst wenn meine Mutter auf irgendwelche familiären Ideen gekommen wäre, hätte ich da kaum mitgemacht. Tja und sonst ist wohl niemand da, der Ostereier für mich verstecken könnte." Sie grinste ihn kurz an. „Ich werde es dir wohl nicht verbieten können", sagte er. „Und Eier habe ich auch nicht für dich versteckt." „Du siehst also, ich bin vollkommen ohne Beschäftigung heute und du? Hast du noch viel Arbeit?" „Das eine oder andere ist schon noch zu tun, ja. Den ganzen Tag werde ich dich also nicht beschäftigen können." „Vielleicht gehst du einfach jetzt deine Arbeit machen und ich leg mich noch mal ins Bett und schlafe etwas und wir treffen uns später wieder", schlug Amanda vor.

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Sofern ich dich schon wieder alleine lassen kann..." Er grinste etwas, küsste sie dann aber kurz. Amanda löste sich von ihm und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. „Na im Bett wird mir schon nicht so viel passieren, zumindest solange du nicht da bist." Sie grinste Severus an. „Das will ich doch hoffen." „Ich bin mir da ziemlich sicher, muss ich sagen." „Na dann..." Severus küsste sie kurz. „Dann werde ich mich wohl wieder auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts machen, sobald ich dich ins Bett verfrachtet habe."

„Oh, da musst du aber aufpassen, dass du auch wirklich bis nach Hogwarts kommst." Amanda sah ihn an und stand dann langsam auf. Auch wenn ihr diesmal nicht schwindelig wurde, war sie wirklich müde geworden und ein paar Stunden Schlaf würden ihr sicherlich gut tun.

„Wieso? Was führst du denn schon wieder im Schilde?" Er grinste. Dann stand er auch auf und brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er wollte einfach sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung war, bevor er ihre Wohnung wieder verließ. Als sie vor ihrem Bett standen, schlang Amanda ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn innig. „Nichts, abgesehen davon, mich von dir zu verabschieden." „Das könnte man aber auch missverstehen", sagte er mit leiser, samtiger Stimme und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ach ja? Wie denn", wollte sie leise von ihm wissen.

„Dass du mich gerne noch hier behalten würdest", erwiderte er.

Mit der gesunden Hand strich sie über seine Brust und sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Ich würde dich immer lieber hier behalten, aber dann kommst du wohl nicht zu deiner Arbeit und ich nicht zu meinem Schlaf." „Da hast du recht", brummte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie anschließend innig, während er ihr sanft etwas über den Hals streichelte. Leise seufzte Amanda und erwiderte seinen Kuss. „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen", murmelte sie anschließend leise. „Ja, ich weiß." Er küsste sie noch einmal kurz, dann löste er sich ein wenig von ihr. „Ich komme dann später wieder vorbei. Ruh dich aus." Amanda lächelte ihn an. „Mach ich und ich freu mich." „Ja... Ich mich auch", lächelte Snape zurück und verabschiedete sich letztlich. „Bis später also."

„Bis später", verabschiedete sich Amanda und legte sich, nachdem Severus gegangen war, ins Bett um etwas zu schlafen.


	64. Alte Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 64**

**~ Alte Erinnerungen ~**

Einige Tage nach der erneuten Gerichtsverhandlung stand Amanda am Nachmittag bei Felonwood im Lager und sah die Bestände durch. Zum Glück hatte sie nur kurz aussagen müssen, denn vieles wussten die Richter bereits aus ihrem eigenen Prozess. Gerade hatte sie die Bestandsliste fertig geschrieben, als Matthew sie in den Verkaufsraum rief, wo Lauren Corey auf sie wartete.

„Du guckst so, als hättest du nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich meine Ankündigung wahr mache", sagte diese gleich, als sie Amandas überraschtes Gesicht sah. „Doch, schon. Nur nicht sobald vielleicht." „Noch habe ich keinen Job und daher viel Zeit", meinte Lauren und sah sich kurz im Raum um. „Sieht nett aus hier, auch wenn es mein Interesse nicht wirklich wecken kann." Amanda lachte. „Danke und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass nichts für dich dabei ist. Wollen wir vielleicht einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Da haben wir etwas mehr Ruhe, als hier." Lauren stimmte zu und gemeinsam gingen sie in ein Café einige Häuser weiter.

Nachdem sie ihre Getränke bekommen hatten, erzählte Lauren, auf Amandas Nachfrage, von ihrer Zeit in Spanien und was sie wieder nach England getrieben hatte. „Tja, ich hab also auf den falschen Typen gesetzt", schloss sie schließlich ihren Bericht.

Etwas mitleidig lächelte Amanda sie an. „Das tut mir Leid für dich. Aber wenn ich jetzt sage, dass ich Liam nie besonders mochte, hilft es dir auch nicht."

Lauren schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich, aber vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft besser auf dich hören." Sie trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Wie hast du denn deinen Professor kennen gelernt? Ich meine ihr seid doch zusammen oder?"

„Ja, schon. Ich hätte gedacht, dass wäre offensichtlich." Sie musste etwas grinsen. „Er ist natürlich Kunde bei Felonwood und nachdem wir uns zu Beginn nicht ausstehen konnten, haben wir irgendwann festgestellt, dass der jeweils andere doch gar nicht so schlimm ist." Lauren grinste daraufhin ebenfalls. „Und was ist an dieser Geschichte dran, du wärst in Askaban gewesen?" Amandas Ausdruck wurde sofort ernster. Über dieses Thema sprach sie verständlicherweise nicht gerne, aber wahrscheinlich glaubte Lauren nicht, dass es wirklich stimmte. „Das ist leider keine Geschichte, sondern die Wahrheit", begann sie und schilderte kurz was damals geschehen und dass dieser Mordfall aber inzwischen mit der Verurteilung von Marvin Brighton abgeschlossen war. Das Gesicht ihrer Freundin wurde während sie erzählte ebenfalls ernst. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass es wahr ist, hätte ich gar nicht so nachgefragt." „Schon gut", meinte Amanda daraufhin. „Es ist ja eigentlich kein Geheimnis. Es stand oft genug im Tagespropheten."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis irgendwann das Gespräch wieder zurück zu Severus kam. „Sag mal und du bist sicher, dass dieser Snape der Richtige für dich ist", wollte Lauren schließlich von Amanda wissen. Diese war doch überrascht über diese Frage. „Nun, also im Moment würde ich das schon sagen, warum? Du hast doch noch nie irgendeinen meiner Freunde angezweifelt." „Du überlegst es dir in der Regel ja auch etwa dreimal solange wie ich. Nein, es ist nur… Amy hat da so etwas erzählt. Weißt du, die beiden waren doch in einem Jahrgang." Amanda runzelte die Stirn bei diesen Worten. „Ja?! Was hat sie denn erzählt?" „Sie meinte er wäre ein ziemlicher Außenseiter gewesen und hätte sehr an den Dunklen Künsten gehangen. Auch noch irgendetwas von dauerndem Streit mit James Potter und Sirius Black und dem Haufen."

Die ersten beiden Dinge überraschten Amanda wenig. So etwas hätte sie sich auch so denken können. „Aber die waren doch in Gryffindor oder? Was hatten die denn miteinander zu tun?" „Keine Ahnung, aber er war wohl nicht sonderlich beliebt bei ihnen, oder auch so allgemein nicht." In Amanda breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl aus. Auf was wollte Lauren denn mit diesen Geschichten hinaus? Ihr klar machen, dass Severus eine schlechte Wahl war?! „Nun ja, es können ja auch nicht alle Menschen _everybody´s darling_ sein, oder?"

Lauren grinste etwas schief. „Nein. Aber nicht jeder wird so wenig gemocht, dass er vor der halben Schülerschaft ausgezogen wird." „Was meinst du denn nun damit", wollte Amanda doch recht erschrocken wissen. Daraufhin schilderte Lauren, was Amy ihr über den Nachmittag am See nach ihrer ZAG-Prüfung erzählt hatte.

Nach dieser Geschichte, war Amanda nur noch halb anwesend und so verabschiedeten sie sich kurz darauf voneinander, weil Amanda behauptete sie müsste dringend zurück zu Felonwood.

Auch am Abend, als sie von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, drehten sich Amandas Gedanken hauptsächlich um das, was Lauren ihr am Nachmittag erzählt hatte. Nicht, dass dies ihre Zuneigung zu Severus beeinflusste, aber es erschreckte sie und sie hatte Mitleid, dass er solche Dinge hatte erleben müssen.

Als sie kurze Zeit später auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts war, wusste sie noch immer nicht so recht, wie sie nun damit umgehen sollte. Sollte sie Severus erzählen, was sie gehört hatte? Vielleicht entsprach es ja gar nicht der Wahrheit. Auch als Amanda schließlich an seiner Bürotür klopfte, hatte sie sich nicht entschieden, was sie nun tun sollte.

Vom Inneren tönte kurz darauf ein schnarrendes Herein, denn Severus war gerade noch so sehr in seiner Arbeit vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie spät es schon war und dass Amanda bald kommen würde. Daraufhin betrat Amanda sein Büro. „Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn und ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. „Hallo", entgegnete er etwas verwundert und sah dann auf die Uhr. War es wirklich schon so spät? Tatsächlich...

„Oh, Severus hat die Zeit vergessen." Amanda lächelte kurz. „Ich kann dich auch noch etwas weiter arbeiten lassen." Dann hätte sie immerhin noch etwas mehr Zeit, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Ja. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es schon so spät ist." Er legte seine Feder weg und stand auf. „Nein, lass nur... Das hat auch noch Zeit bis morgen. Ich kann eine Pause gerade gut vertragen." „Schön." Sie kam zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. „Gehen wir dann ins Wohnzimmer?" „Ja, lass uns nach nebenan gehen", erwiderte er und löschte die Kerzen. Dann ging er mit Amanda in seine Privaträume.

Langsam zog sie ihren Umhang aus und setzte sich auf das Sofa am Kamin. Sie war noch immer nachdenklich und erkundigte sich daher eher halbherzig nach Severus Tag. Dieser berichtete ihr ein wenig darüber, doch er war nicht so spektakulär gewesen, als dass es sich gelohnt hätte, lange darüber zu erzählen. Außerdem bemerkte Snape, dass Amanda ohnehin abgelenkt und scheinbar mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war. „Und wie war dein Tag? Scheinbar nicht sehr zufriedenstellend. Was ist los?" Während er sprach, setzte er sich neben sie. Amanda sah Severus an. Natürlich hatte er ihre Unaufmerksamkeit bemerkt. „Geschäftlich war der Tag ganz gut. Lauren hat mich am Nachmittag besucht", sagte sie zunächst lediglich. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Und? Der Besuch lief nicht wie erwartet?" Es war eher eine rhetorische Frage, die er ihr stellte, denn wenn geschäftlich alles gut gelaufen war, konnte es schließlich nur noch daran liegen. Einen Moment schwieg Amanda, bevor sie antwortete. Sie wusste nicht recht wie und was sie Severus nun erzählen sollte. „Wir waren im Café und sie hat mir erzählt, was sie so gemacht hat in den letzten Jahren und dann kam die Sprache irgendwann auf dich."

„So...", merkte er daraufhin nur an, denn er konnte sich nun schon langsam denken, auf was es hinauslief. Es wäre ja auch zu verwunderlich gewesen, hätte Amy Corey _nicht_ mit ihrer Schwester irgendwelche Informationen ausgetauscht, nachdem sie sich vor einer Weile in der Winkelgasse begegnet waren. „Und was habt ihr über mich gesprochen, dass es dir so auf die Stimmung schlägt", fügte Snape dann noch hinzu, allerdings nicht ohne einen leicht angespannten Unterton, denn es gab einige, nicht besonders erfreuliche Dinge in seiner Schulzeit, die ihm spontan zu diesem Thema einfielen. „Ach sie hat bloß erzählt, dass du den Dunklen Künsten sehr zugeneigt warst und dass du wohl nicht der allerbeliebteste Schüler warst", antwortete Amanda recht vage auf diese Frage. Snape schnaubte ein wenig verächtlich aus und zog gleichzeitig einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Was für eine Überraschung... Immerhin war ich Todesser", bemerkte er nicht ohne einen gewissen Sarkasmus. „Daran kann es also nicht liegen, dass du so gedankenverloren wirkst."

„Nein, eher nicht", meinte Amanda daraufhin recht leise. Irgendwie brachte sie es nicht fertig, ihm den wahren Grund zu sagen, daher redete sie noch etwas um das eigentliche Thema herum: „Auch noch etwas über viel Streit mit James Potter und Sirius Black." „Potter und Black... Diese zwei arroganten...", spie Severus daraufhin aus, brach aber kurz darauf ab, denn es war besser, sich nicht weiter auf dieses spezielle Thema einzulassen, wenn er weiter Ruhe bewahren wollte. Wie sehr hasste er diese beiden früheren Mitschüler! „Und weiter? Was hat Corey noch so aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert", fragte er dann langsam gereizt nach, denn Amanda schien immer enger werdende Kreise um das eigentliche Thema zu ziehen, anstatt gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen. Nachdem was Amanda bisher wusste, konnte sie Severus Reaktion nur zu gut verstehen. Gerade deshalb fiel es ihr noch schwerer, das letzte Detail zu erzählen. „Von dem einen Nachmittag nach eurer ZAG-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", sagte sie dann schließlich doch und hoffte, dass es für Severus genügend Information war, um sich zu erinnern.

_Das_ war allerdings mehr als genug Information, um sich an diesen Tag zu erinnern. Schlagartig verfinsterte und versteinerte sich Snapes Gesicht, als sie diesen verhängnisvollen Nachmittag erwähnte. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ja... _Das_ war Amy Corey natürlich noch in Erinnerung geblieben... Er hätte es wissen müssen... Schließlich hatten ihn Black und Potter damals vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich gemacht. Und vor... Nein... Severus stand auf und schob den Gedanken an Lily und den verhängnisvollsten Fehler seines bisherigen Lebens sogleich wieder von sich.

„Und", fragte er dann scharf, während er Amanda anstarrte. Er hatte Mühe, nicht noch weitere, verletzende Worte anzuhängen, denn das was diese Erinnerung gerade in ihm wach rief, war mehr als unschön. Seine Reaktion war heftiger, als Amanda erwartet hatte, doch als sie ihn ebenfalls ansah, waren ihre Augen hauptsächlich mit Mitleid gefüllt. „Es hat mich ziemlich traurig gemacht", meinte sie leise.

Snape verzog lediglich gequält das Gesicht, als sie das sagte. Nicht nur sie machte diese Erinnerung traurig, auch ihn hatte sie mehr als einmal traurig gemacht, allerdings hatten sie beide wohl völlig verschiedene Gründe dafür. Er selbst wünschte, er hätte niemals das Wort Schlammblut in den Mund genommen; Amanda hingehen hatte nur Mitleid mit seinem jungen Ich, das kopfüber in grauen Unterhosen in der Luft baumelte. Doch für diese Demütigung hatte er sich später noch zu Genüge bei den Herumtreibern gerächt. Aber auch die Rache konnte ihm nicht wieder zurückbringen, was er damals durch seine unüberlegte Äußerung verloren hatte...

Langsam erhob sich Amanda vom Sofa und sah Severus an. Irgendwie schien dort noch mehr zu sein, aber bei diesem Thema würde sie ganz sicher nicht nachfragen. Gerne hätte sie ihn in den Arm genommen, wusste aber nicht, ob er das zulassen würde, also berührte sie ihn zunächst nur sanft am Arm. Er war trotz den Erinnerungen, die diese Unterhaltung wach gerufen hatte, irgendwie froh, dass Amanda offenbar nicht die Absicht hatte, weiterfragen. Deshalb versuchte er, sich langsam wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Jetzt weißt du ja, warum ich das Thema Schulzeit lieber meide", presste er schließlich heraus, denn er sah sich gezwungen, irgendwie zu reagieren. „Ich habe dich nie gedrängt darüber zu reden", antwortete Amanda ruhig, hoffte aber, dass er es irgendwann einmal auch von sich aus tun würde. Schweigend umarmte sie ihn schließlich doch. „Habe ich auch nicht behauptet", hielt Snape dagegen. Er war noch immer innerlich ziemlich angespannt und konnte sich nur schwer wieder beruhigen. Doch als Amanda ihn dann einfach umarmte, fiel ein wenig der Anspannung von ihm ab und er seufzte leise und kaum hörbar. Es tat irgendwie gut, nach dieser wachgerufenen Erinnerung an seinen schlimmsten Verlust von der Person umarmt zu werden, die ihm gegenwärtig so viel bedeutete. Amanda legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte über seinen Rücken. Zwar hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihn diese Erinnerungen mehr belasteten als er sagte, aber dieses Gespräch musste er beginnen, wenn er dazu bereit war. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn jetzt etwas trösten. Severus nahm sie nun auch etwas in den Arm und hielt sie fest. Er hoffte in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere, dass er nie wieder in eine Situation kommen würde, in der er unbewusst oder bewusst etwas tun musste, das zur Folge hatte, die Frau zu verlieren, die er liebte.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie so zusammen vor dem Kamin, bis Amanda ihren Kopf hob, um Severus anzusehen. Sanft strich sie über seine Wange und verweilte schließlich mit der Hand in seinem Nacken, bevor sie ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn küsste. Snape sah sie an, als sie das getan hatte. Dann zog er sie sanft mit sich zur Couch, wo er sich schweigend mit ihr hinsetzte. Ihm war gerade nicht so nach reden, aber Amandas Nähe tat ihm gut. Diese kuschelte sich an ihn, als sie sich gesetzt hatten, nahm eine seiner Hände in ihre und streichelte sie etwas. Auch sie konnte für einen Moment ganz gut auf Worte verzichten.

Einen Arm um sie gelegt saßen beide eine ganze Weile schweigend da. Severus dachte nach. Ob er Amanda noch ein bisschen mehr von seiner Schulzeit erzählen sollte, jetzt wo sie ohnehin schon etwas davon erfahren hatte? Es war immerhin möglich, dass sie noch mehr erfuhr und wäre es dann nicht besser, wenn es aus seinem Mund käme? Tief durchatmend streichelte er sie kurz und ergriff dann wieder das Wort. „Potter und Black... Sie hatten es schon von Anfang an auf mich abgesehen. Schon als wir im Zug nach Hogwarts im gleichen Abteil saßen. Mein Erscheinen passte wohl nicht in ihr verwöhntes Weltbild." Severus schnaubte leise und verächtlich. Seine Stimme war bemüht ruhig und man konnte hören, dass er versuchte, sich möglichst gewählt auszudrücken, um sich nicht wieder in seinen Hass auf die Herumtreiber hineinzusteigern. „Sie haben keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um auf meine Kosten ihren Spaß zu haben. Allerdings habe ich mich irgendwann für ihre Aktionen auch jedesmal entsprechend gerächt." Bei diesen Worten verzog Snape ein wenig die Mundwinkel, doch man konnte nicht deuten, ob es aus Schadenfreude oder aus Selbstverachtung heraus geschah. „Ich hasse die zwei heute noch... Genauso wie ihre beiden Anhängsel Lupin und Pettigrew...", beendete er schließlich seinen Monolog mit einem gewissen Verachten in der Stimme.

Eigentlich war Amanda froh, dass Severus freiwillig etwas über seine Vergangenheit erzählte. Dennoch hatte sie etwas Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Hass-Äußerungen, aber darauf ging sie nicht weiter ein, das würde sie ohnehin nicht ändern. „Man merkt es", antwortete sie auf seinen letzten Satz. „Ich fand die vier immer recht nervig, soweit ich sie wahrgenommen habe." „Dann hast du wohl zu einer Minderheit gehört", entgegnete Snape daraufhin nur, denn es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass die meisten Schüler, vor allem jedoch die jüngeren, das Quartett bewunderten. Nicht nur ihre Streiche kamen, in erster Linie natürlich bei den Gryffindors, gut an, sondern auch ihr ganzes Auftreten. Bei diesem Gedanken verzog Severus kurz angewidert und leicht gequält das Gesicht. Er musste daran denken, dass sich auch Lily schlussendlich für einen der Herumtreiber entschieden hatte. Auch sie konnte sich am Ende deren Sog nicht entziehen. Als sie seinen gequälten Ausdruck sah, drückte sie sanft seine Hand, bevor sie dann selbst erzählte: „Ach ich war ja noch recht jung damals und viel habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen, aber ein paar Mal haben sie mich von Hausaufgaben machen abgehalten und das fand ich dann doch nervig."

Ein wenig musste Snape nun schmunzeln, beim Gedanken an die kleine, Hausaufgaben machende Amanda - die Nase tief in den Schulbüchern verborgen. Sie war ihm wohl doch ähnlicher als er bisher dachte, denn auch er hatte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können, wenn ihn andere beim Lernen gestört hatten. „Was grinst du so, hm", wollte Amanda nun lächelnd von ihm wissen.

„Ich habe mir nur gerade die kleine Amanda Brown beim angestrengten Lernen vorgestellt."

Amanda musste daraufhin kurz lachen. „Ja...so war das nun mal auch. Musst du dir eben so vorstellen: Ich bin zwölf und will die ganz schweren Verwandlungshausaufgaben machen und dann kommt so ein lärmender Haufen dummer, 16-jähriger Jungs daher und stört." „Ich kann's mir lebhaft vorstellen", entgegnete Snape. „Schön, aber bitte nicht zu genau. Nicht, dass du nachher noch meine Schulakte liest." Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

„Ich fürchte, dafür ist es schon zu spät", grinste er kurz scheinheilig, denn gelesen hatte er sie schon vor Monaten, als er noch nicht einmal im Traum daran dachte, dass Amanda ihm einmal mehr wert sein würde, als einen zünftigen Streit. Überrascht sah ihn Amanda an. „Was? Nein, nicht wirklich!" „Doch... Es war allerdings nicht so ergiebig, wie ich erhofft hatte. Wobei dieser nächtliche Ausflug mit einem gewissen Alex Tyrer schon gewisse Fragen aufwirft...", grinste er ein wenig stichelnd. In Wahrheit war es ihm jedoch völlig egal, dass sie damals mit irgendeinem Alex durch Hogwarts geschlichen war. „Ach ja... Und dieses eine Halloween... Auch ziemlich interessant..."

Amanda setzte sich aufrecht hin, um Severus besser ansehen zu können. Ein wenig empört war sie schon, musste aber doch noch darüber lachen. „So etwas steht da drin und du hast das auch noch gelesen? Wann denn bitte?" Er sah sie an und war nun wieder etwas ernster, denn er merkte, dass sie schon ein wenig entrüstet darüber war, dass er ihre Akte angesehen hatte. Doch verschweigen wollte er ihr diese Tatsache auch nicht, wo das Thema schon angeschnitten worden war. „Vor Monaten schon", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Na, ob es das besser macht?" Sie grinste und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. „In wiefern besser?" So ganz verstand er nicht, was sie meinte. „Die Tatsache, dass es schon lange her ist, macht es nicht unbedingt besser, finde ich. Aber keine Angst, so schlimm finde ich es dann auch nicht. Ich habe ja keine Geheimnisse, auch wenn du mich besser gefragt hättest." „Du hättest nein gesagt." „Das weißt du doch gar nicht." „Natürlich. Es war noch vor unserer gemeinsamen Zeit."

Erneut sah sie Severus etwas kritisch an. „Ach, _so_ lange schon! Na da hast du Recht, da hätte ich sicherlich nein gesagt." Dann musste sie aber doch etwas grinsen. „Ich scheine dich ja damals schon sehr interessiert zu haben."

„Das war alles reines Kalkül." Er grinste sie ein wenig verschlagen an. „Ich wollte mir einen taktischen Vorteil bei unserem nächsten Streit verschaffen... Doch dann kam irgendwie alles anders", sagte er, während er sich ihr zuwandte. Kaum hatte er geendet, gab er Amanda einen Kuss. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und unterbrach ihn nur ungern „So war das also. Sei mal froh, dass ich solche Möglichkeiten nicht hatte", meinte sie leise, bevor sie ihn erneut küsste.

„Das bin ich auch", raunte er ebenso leise, während er ihr gleichzeitig sanft über den Hals in den Nacken strich. Dann küsste er sie wieder.

Amanda drehte sich etwas mehr zu ihm und streichelte über seine Brust, während sie sich küssten. „Hoffentlich", murmelte sie nur, bevor sie einige Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilte. Severus seufzte leise. Sie küsste ihn weiter und strich seinen Oberkörper entlang. Es würde sicherlich bald auf dem Sofa zu eng werden, dachte Amanda und musste darüber etwas schmunzeln. Sie war froh, dass sie über dieses doch recht heikle Thema gesprochen hatten, ohne sich dabei zu streiten. Severus dachte in diesem Moment in etwa das Gleiche. Auch er war froh, dass diesmal alles ohne Streit vonstatten gegangen war.


	65. Geschwisterliebe

**Kapitel 65**

**~ Geschwisterliebe ~**

Amanda wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch endlich mal einen Zauber für diese Arbeit suchen, dachte sie, während sie die Leiter mit einer Kiste unter dem Arm wieder herunterkletterte. Aber momentan blieb das einsortieren von Ware im Lager noch Handarbeit und vor allem an einem so heißen Sommertag wie heute, war diese Arbeit anstrengend. Recht pünktlich zum Ferienbeginn in Hogwarts vor etwa einer Woche, hatte der Sommer richtig angefangen, was natürlich alle Schüler gefreut und Amanda schon einige recht warme Arbeitstage beschert hatte. Sie stellte die Kiste auf den Boden und ging nach vorne in den Verkaufsraum. Matthew bediente gerade den einzigen Kunden und Amanda wollte wieder ins Lager gehen, als Alan das Geschäft betrat.

Es war einige Zeit her, dass sie sich gesehen hatten und so ging Amanda freudig lächelnd auf ihn zu. „Alan! Schön dich zu sehen. Ich dachte schon du hättest mich vergessen", sagte sie, als sie bei ihm war. Alan lächelte sein Gegenüber ebenfalls an. „Ich könnte auch behaupten du hättest mich vergessen. Also, was ist deine Ausrede", wollte er eher scherzhaft von ihr wissen. „Matthew hatte zwei Wochen Urlaub und ich war alleine hier?! Ich finde das ist schon ganz gut und bei dir?" „Hast du etwas Zeit? Dann kann ich dir das in Ruhe erzählen." Diese Aussage verwunderte Amanda zwar etwas, aber da sie ohnehin in einer halben Stunde Feierabend machen wollte, konnte sie Matthew auch ruhig etwas eher alleine lassen und mit Alan ein Eis essen gehen.

Als sie schließlich in Fortescue's Eissalon saßen und ihre Getränke bekommen hatten, sah Amanda Alan neugierig an. „Also? Was gibt es so wichtiges zu erzählen?" Alan strahlte schon, bevor er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. „Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt." Bei diesen Worten musste Amanda grinsen, so etwas hatte sie sich schon fast gedacht, aber sie freute sich natürlich trotzdem. „Schön! Ich lerne öfters jemanden kennen, seitdem ich bei Felonwood arbeite", sagte sie dennoch gespielt unwissend. „Du bist doof, du weißt doch genau was ich meine!" Amanda nickte und grinste. „Ja natürlich. Das ist toll! Wie heißt denn der Glückliche und wie ist er so? Wobei sich die Frage vermutlich erübrigt…" Daraufhin erzählte Alan überschwänglich und begeistert von seinem Leon und was sie schon alles zusammen unternommen hatten. Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und als Amanda auf die Uhr sah, war tatsächlich schon über eine Stunde vergangen und nicht nur Alan musste noch einmal kurz zur Arbeit. Amanda wollte bei Felonwood noch einmal kurz nach dem Rechten sehen, nachdem sie Matthew vorhin recht plötzlich alleine gelassen hatte.

Als sie das Geschäft betrat, schien auch zunächst alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ihr Mitarbeiter bediente gerade einen Kunden und so ging Amanda ins Lager um ihre Tasche zu holen. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch fiel ihr auf, dass der Trank, den Matthew am Mittag angesetzt hatte, doch reichlich komisch aussah. Dafür, dass die Flüssigkeit eigentlich hellrot und klar sein sollte, waren doch recht viele dunkle, dickflüssige Blasen auf der Oberfläche zu sehen. Gerade wollte sie wieder nach vorne zu Matthew gehen, um ihn zu fragen bei welchem Schritt er denn gerade genau war, als sie ein leises Knacken gefolgt von lautem Zischen hörte. Amanda drehte sich um und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig wie sich der Inhalt des Kessel über den Fußboden verteilte, um weit genug auszuweichen damit sie nicht in der großen stinkenden Pfütze stand. Trotz ihrer schnellen Reaktion hatten ihre Schuhe und ihre Robe einige Spritzer abbekommen, die dafür sorgten, dass sich der Stoff unschön verfärbte. Schnell ließ sie den Trank vom Boden verschwinden, aber trotzdem hatten einige Kisten mit neuer Ware etwas abbekommen. Der Feierabend war also gerade nach hinten verlegt worden, dachte Amanda leise seufzend, bevor sie sich daran machte, die Kisten zügig aus- und den Inhalt an die passenden Plätze in den Regalen zu räumen. Als das erledigt war und Matthew eine kleine Standpauke bekommen hatte, apparierte sie eine halbe Stunde später ziemlich verschwitzt in ihre Wohnung. Severus hatte wahrscheinlich den entspanntesten Tag der Welt gehabt, dachte sie noch, bevor sie zum Balkon ging, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Während Amanda gearbeitet hatte und mit Alan Eis essen war, hatte es sich Snape auf Amandas Balkon im Schatten gemütlich gemacht. Endlich waren Ferien und er hatte mal wieder Zeit für sich und vor allem für das Buch, was er zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

Auch als Amanda heimkam, saß Severus noch im Freien, las und machte sich nebenher die eine oder andere Notiz auf ein Pergament, was neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Eigentlich hatte er früher mit ihr gerechnet, doch vor lauter lesen hatte er die Zeit vergessen und so fiel es ihm auch nicht auf, dass Amanda später heimkam, als geplant. Als er das leise Ploppen ihres Apparierens hörte, klappte er das Buch zu und stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen.

Sie trafen sich beide kurz vor der Balkontür.

„Hallo… Da bist du ja", sagte Snape und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, dann warf er einen kurzen Blick zur Uhr. „Etwas später als geplant… War irgendwas?" Amanda lächelte ihn an. „Hallo." Dann sah sie an sich selbst hinunter auf die noch nassen, inzwischen rosa Flecken auf ihrer schwarzen Robe. „Das hast du noch nicht gesehen? Also in Kurzform: Ich war mit Alan Eis essen und als ich wieder kam und noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen wollte, ist gerade Matthews Kessel durchgeschmolzen, als ich daneben stand. Dann musste ich noch schnell die neue Ware retten und deswegen bin ich so spät, besprenkelt und mir ist etwas warm. Reicht das?"

Er grinste, als er ihrem Blick gefolgt war und ihre rosa Musterung sah. „Nein… Aber das hätte ich wohl noch entdeckt", antwortete er auf ihre erste Frage und fuhr dann feixend fort, während er ihr wieder ins Gesicht sah. „Ich ziehe es einfach vor, dir statt auf die Schuhe, ins Gesicht zu sehen. Aber wie dem auch sei…", redete Snape weiter und betrachtete noch mal Amandas Robe, „Man könnte meinen Sullivan hätte noch nie etwas von sicherer Arbeitsweise gehört. Ich hoffe, du hast ihn ordentlich rund gemacht, nach diesem Vorfall." Er grinste ein wenig hämisch. „Ich hoffe auch, mein Gesicht übertrifft meine Schuhe im Aussehen." Amanda grinste zurück. „Nun ja, er hat vergessen das Feuer kleiner zu machen, dann kam eben eins zum anderen und ja, ich habe ihm schon deutlich gemacht, dass ich nicht jede Woche einen Kessel übrig habe." Severus grinste. „Ich denke, dem kann ich zustimmen. Vor allem, wenn du in dreißig Minuten geduscht wieder vor mir stehst. Ich könnte solange etwas kochen." „Auch noch Ansprüche mit Zeitangaben", meinte sie scherzhaft. „Aber das ist eine gute Idee. Ich hab kein Mittag gegessen und mein Lieblingseis gab es auch nicht."

„Du kannst dir auch eine Minute länger Zeit lassen. Ich bin ja nicht so...", scherzte Snape daraufhin, denn eigentlich war die Zeitangabe relativ willkürlich von ihm gewählt worden. „Also gut... Dann verschwinde... Ich bin in der Küche." „Ich im Bad", sagte Amanda und machte sich dorthin auf den Weg, um zu duschen. Als sie sich einige Zeit später wieder anzog, beschloss sie, dass es mit Robe ohnehin viel zu warm war und sie sie daher auch gar nicht anziehen brauchte. Tatsächlich ziemlich genau eine halbe Stunde später, war sie fertig und machte sich mit nassen, aber hochgesteckten Haaren auf den Weg in die Küche, um zu sehen wie weit Severus war.

Während Amanda duschte, machte sich Snape ans Kochen. Nachdem er den Kühlschrank einer eingehenden Inspektion unterzogen hatte, entschloss er sich dafür, Pasta zu kochen und dazu einen Salat zu machen. Angesichts der Wärme draußen, würde einem etwas anderes nur unnötig schwer im Magen liegen. Als Amanda aus dem Bad kam, erfüllte schon der Duft von frisch gemachter Tomatensauce die Wohnung. „Oh, das riecht schon richtig toll", sagte Amanda und lächelte, als sie die Küche betrat. „Ich hatte glaub ich noch nie einen Mann, der freiwillig für mich gekocht hat." Severus lächelte zurück. „Dann ist ja gut. Deckst du den Tisch? Dann mache ich den Salat vollends fertig und wir können auch schon essen." Mit geübter Hand begann er, die gewaschenen Tomaten in Scheiben zu schneiden. „Du hattest einfach noch nie einen Mann, der gern Tränke braut", grinste er dann noch. „Daran wird's liegen..." Amanda kam zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ja, da magst du Recht haben." Sie nahm das passende Geschirr aus dem Schrank über ihm und stellte es auf ein Tablett. „Was möchtest du denn trinken", wollte sie wissen, während sie Besteck aus der Schublade holte. „Wie wär's mit Rotwein? Das würde passen. Ansonsten für mich Wasser."

„Rotwein ist gut, aber ich werde nicht so viel trinken, sonst werde ich noch sehr lustig heute..." Amanda holte die passenden Gläser, eine Flasche Wein und Wasser und ging dann mit dem Tablett auf den Balkon, um dort den Tisch zu decken. „Wie du meinst", lächelte Severus und machte dann den Salat vollends fertig. Nachdem er die Nudeln abgegossen hatte, brachte er das Essen auf den Balkon.

Amanda saß bereits gemütlich am Tisch und schenkte beiden sowohl Wein, als auch Wasser ein. „Das sieht ja auch noch lecker aus", meinte sie begeistert. „Danke." „Es schmeckt bestimmt auch lecker", grinste er und tat ihr und sich auf. Danach setzte auch er sich an seinen Platz. „Dann mal guten Appetit." „Danke, dir auch." Sie lächelte kurz und begann dann zu essen. „Danke", entgegnete er und fing ebenso an.

Es war gemütlich und schmeckte lecker und so freute sich Severus schon auf einen schönen restlichen Sommerabend mit Amanda. Doch seine Freude wurde jäh gestört, denn beide hatten noch nicht ganz aufgegessen, als es plötzlich an der Wohnungstür klingelte. Amanda hatte eigentlich eine ähnliche Vorstellung gehabt von diesem Abend, bis zu dem Moment in dem es klingelte. Leicht genervt seufzte sie. „Hoffentlich kein Besuch", meinte sie und stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. Auch Snape war genervt vom Gedanken, es könnte Besuch kommen und verdrehte ein wenig die Augen. „Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr", meinte er nur und legte sein Besteck zur Seite, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Auf dem Weg gab Amanda ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss und ging dann zur Tür. Als sie diese öffnete, machte sie doch recht große Augen, als sie ihren Bruder vor sich stehen sah. „David", begann sie überrascht, wurde aber gleich von ihm unterbrochen. „Hallo!" Er drängte sich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung und ließ seinen Rucksack bei ihrer Garderobe fallen. „Gut, dass du da bist! Ich wäre sonst durchgedreht! Diese Frau, die sich unsere Mutter nennt ist wirklich nicht auszuhalten!" Er stürmte Richtung Wohnzimmer weiter. Recht fassungslos sah Amanda ihrem Bruder hinterher, bevor sie die Wohnungstür schloss und ihm folgte. „Hey! Warte mal", forderte sie ihn auf, als sie ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer war. „Was tust du hier?"

Es war für Snape nicht zu überhören, wer da an der Tür geklingelt hatte und sogleich begann, durch die Wohnung zu poltern. Genervt die Augen rollend wischte er sich kurz den Mund an seiner Serviette ab und stand auf. Was wollte Amandas Bruder hier? Hatte er nicht einmal in den Ferien Ruhe vor ihm? Lautlos wie immer näherte er sich dem im Wohnzimmer stehenden David durch die Balkontür und baute sich hinter ihm ein wenig auf. „Sehnsucht, Mr. Brown? Oder warum habe ich nicht einmal in den Ferien Ruhe vor ihnen", sprach er ihn dann, ohne Vorwarnung, gleich in seiner üblichen Art und Weise an. David versteinerte kurz, als er Snape erst hörte und dann sah. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! „Och nö...", entglitt es ihm, bevor er genauer nachdenken konnte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! So viel Pech an einem Tag hatte er nun wirklich nicht verdient.  
Amanda stand hinter ihrem Bruder und sah ihn noch immer fragend an und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Also?" David drehte sich zu ihr um und wusste zwischen ihr und Snape gar nicht recht, was er nun sagen sollte. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert, als seinen Schüler zusammenzucken sah. Genau das war es, was er hatte erreichen wollen. „Ihre Schwester hat sie was gefragt, Brown", schnarrte er dann gleich weiter, als David Amanda nicht gleich antwortete. „Das habe ich schon mitbekommen", antwortete David genervt auf Snapes Worte. Er war noch immer viel zu aufgebracht um sich zu beherrschen. „Ich hab es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten, ich kann doch etwas hier bleiben oder?"  
Amanda hatte Schwierigkeiten ihren Mund geschlossen zu halten. „Hattest du zu viel Sonne? Wie kommst du überhaupt her? Weiß Mama davon und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich überhaupt Platz und Zeit für dich habe?"

Als Snape hörte, was David vorhatte, schnaubte er nur leise und verfolgte dann das weitere Gespräch zwischen den beiden Geschwistern. Wenn David wirklich hier bleiben wollte und auch blieb, dann wusste er schon, was er selbst machen würde.

„Ich bin mit dem Fahrenden Ritter hier und natürlich weiß Mama nichts, sonst wäre sie wohl auch schon hier und das war nicht Sinn der Sache. Du wirst ja wohl etwas Platz für mich haben! Kann mich tagsüber schon selbst beschäftigen." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Snape bevor er wieder seine Schwester ansah. Was wollte dieser Kerl eigentlich hier? Hatte er kein Zuhause? „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so von Zuhause verschwinden! Wieso bist du nicht wenigstens zu Dad gegangen", wollte Amanda wissen. „Siehst du doch, dass ich das kann und Dad ist nicht da." „Warst du etwa erst dort?" „Nein, davon geh ich jetzt mal aus." Jetzt war Amanda endgültig fassungslos und vor allem wütend. Das war eine so typische David-Aktion! Er hatte ein Problem und ging davon aus, dass seine große Schwester das schon regeln würde, egal wie ihre Pläne eigentlich ausgesehen hatten.

„Das geht so nicht! Du kannst nicht einfach hier auftauchen und glauben, dass ich aus lauter Langeweile nur auf deinen Besuch warte! Das Erste was du nun tun wirst, ist nach Hause gehen und Mama sagen, wo du bist!" Amanda ging zu ihrem Kamin, nahm den Topf mit Flohpulver und drückte ihn David in die Hand.

Snape hörte sich in aller Ruhe die Unterhaltung an und ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als Amanda David das Flohpulver reichte. Einmal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er auf Davids Gesellschaft heute Abend getrost verzichten konnte, konnte er Amandas Argumentation gut nachvollziehen, dass es nicht zu tolerieren war, dass ihr Bruder einfach so mir nichts dir nichts von Zuhause ausriss, nur weil der Haussegen schief hing.

„Nein, werde ich nicht", protestierte David und stellte das Flohpulver zurück auf den Kaminsims. Amanda sah ihn ernst an. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich gleich ganz rauswerfe, dann gehst du jetzt und wenn du wieder kommst, hab ich es mir, wenn du Glück hast, vielleicht überlegt." Mit ihrem Zauberstab entfachte sie ein Feuer im Kamin. „Und wenn du mich weiter so vorwurfsvoll ansiehst, kannst du gleich zu Hause bleiben!"

Vor sich hingrummelnd nahm sich David schließlich doch eine handvoll Flohpulver und war einige Momente später in den grünen Flammen verschwunden. "Na großartig", murmelte Amanda daraufhin nur entnervt, ging an Severus vorbei auf den Balkon und trank ihr Glas Wein aus. Er folgte ihr und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie das fast volle Glas hinunterstürzte. „Und was hast du jetzt vor", fragte er ruhig, denn er rechnete damit, dass David wieder zurückkam. „Meinen kleinen Nervbruder in die Besenkammer sperren und bis morgen ignorieren", meinte sie auf seine Frage sarkastisch und sah ihn an. „Oh man, du bist echt arm dran mit meiner komischen Familie..." Severus hob ein wenig die Augenbraue, auf ihre Worte hin. „Du wie mir scheint auch. Also? Du willst ihn hier übernachten lassen, wenn er wiederkommt?"

Amanda ging zu ihm hinüber. „Weiß ich noch nicht, mal sehen wie er sich benimmt. Außerdem muss ich dann nachher auf dich verzichten." Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Das ist in der Tat sehr wahrscheinlich", entgegnete er und sah sie an. Leise seufzte sie und umarmte Severus dann. „Nein, das geht aber nicht. Kann dich ja nicht wegschicken, weil David mal wieder eine pubertäre Phase hat." Amanda wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie sich entscheiden sollte. Nur zu gut wusste sie, wie anstrengend ihre Mutter manchmal sein konnte, aber andererseits ging ihr Davids Verhalten sehr gegen den Strich und Severus sollte darunter schon gar nicht leiden müssen. „Ich würde dann sogar freiwillig gehen. Auch wenn ich mir den Abend heute anders vorgestellt hätte", entgegnete er ruhig. „Es reicht, wenn ich das pubertäre Gehabe deines Bruders in der Schule ertragen muss." Er nahm sie auch ein wenig in den Arm und küsste sie kurz. „Das bewundere ich sehr", sagte sie, mit dem Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. „Und was ist, wenn wir einfach einen Spaziergang machen und David hier David sein lassen? Zum Schlafen ist es ja nicht so das Problem. Ist doch genügend Platz zwischen Wohn- und Schlafzimmer." Ein wenig hoffnungsvoller sah sie Severus an. „Oder kann ich dich noch mit etwas anderem überzeugen?" Er seufzte leise, denn so ganz überzeugt war er noch nicht. „Der Spaziergang hört sich auf jeden Fall schon mal verlockend an. Alles andere muss ich mir noch überlegen."

Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte Amanda wie David aus dem Kamin kletterte, deshalb löste sie sich von Severus. „Dann überleg dir doch mal, wo wir hingehen." Daraufhin ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Und? Was hat Mama gesagt", wollte sie von David dann wissen. „Was nicht heißt, dass du nicht auch überlegen kannst", sagte Severus noch, bevor Amanda ging.

„Ach, die hat sich wieder ewig aufgeregt. Aber sie weiß jetzt, dass ich hier bin. Zufrieden?" „Du setzt ja viel voraus. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, ja gesagt zu haben." David sah seine große Schwester flehend an. „Och bitte! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so weg schicken! Du weißt doch selbst wie das ist." Amanda seufzte leise. „Okay, du kannst bleiben..." „Haha! Wusste ich's doch! Bist eben doch die beste Schwester", wurde sie von David unterbrochen. „Mal ganz langsam, es gibt noch Bedingungen: Nur bis morgen, Dann schnüffelst du hier nicht rum, wenn ich nicht da bin, schläfst im Wohnzimmer und benimmst dich anständig! Ich will hier kein Chaos haben, verstanden?" Ein wenig verzog David das Gesicht. „Okay, okay. Mach nicht so ein Theater und was heißt hier _wenn ich nicht da bin_? Wo willst du denn hin?" Noch immer etwas kritisch sah Amanda ihren Bruder an. „Ich gehe gleich noch mit Severus spazieren, wo es hier ja etwas überbevölkert ist, seit kurzem."

„Du bist blöd", meinte David noch, bevor sich Amanda Severus zuwandte, der gerade hereingekommen war. „Vorsicht", warnte sie ihn noch einmal. „Hast du dir etwas überlegt", wollte sie dann von Severus wissen.

„Was für ein Wunder... Es ist auch ihre einzige Schwester, Brown", kommentierte dieser noch lakonisch Davids Worte, dann antwortete er Amanda. „Ja, hab ich. Wir können gehen." Sein Buch, welches noch draußen auf dem Balkon gelegen hatte, legte er zu Amandas Büchern in das oberste verfügbare Regalbrett. „Und hier noch meine Bedingung, Brown: wenn sie dieses Buch dort oben auch nur anrühren, während ich weg bin, dann sorge ich dafür, dass ihnen ihre letzten zwei Schuljahre für immer in Erinnerung bleiben werden, und das nicht im positiven Sinne." „Gutes Thema", fand Amanda. „Ein Fleck auf einem meiner Bücher und wir beide haben ein ernsthaftes Problem." Dann sah sie Severus an. „Gut."  
David sah seine Schwester und Snape etwas finster an. Was dachten die eigentlich, was er hier anstellen würde? „Okay", sagte er dann nur leise und grummelig.

Snape nickte kurz in Amandas Richtung, als Zeichen, dass sie gehen konnten. Diese sah ihren Bruder noch einmal kurz ernst an und machte sich dann mit Severus auf den Weg zur Tür. „Wo wollen wir denn hin", wollte sie von ihm wissen, als sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir dort sind", antwortete er und hielt ihr seine Hand zum Apparieren hin. Amanda grinste etwas und nahm seine Hand. Jetzt war sie wirklich gespannt.


	66. Ungestört

**Kapitel 66**

**~ Ungestört ~**

Kaum hatte sie seine Hand gefasst, apparierte Snape und kurze Zeit später erschienen sie wieder an einer Waldlichtung. Weit und breit war kein Haus zu sehen - nur Natur. „Hier stört uns keine Türklingel." Amanda lächelte und sah ihn an. Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch. „Da hast du Recht."

Er grinste ein wenig. „Komm... Wir sind noch gar nicht ganz dort, wo ich hin wollte." Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand und zog sie sanft mit sich unter die Bäume. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch durchs Gehölz, welches sich von der Seite, aus der sie gekommen waren, nur als Wäldchen entpuppte, lichteten sich die Baumreihen wieder und eröffneten den Blick über eine große Lichtung, in deren Mitte ein Waldsee lag. Kurz blieb Amanda stehen, um den Eindruck richtig auf sich wirken zu lassen, dann sah sie Severus erneut lächelnd an. „Es ist schön hier, wo sind wir?"

David hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Essen auf dem Balkontisch entdeckt und wo es sicherlich keiner mehr essen würde, konnte er das auch tun.

Severus lächelte zurück. „In Wales." „Aha nett…In Wales..." Sie grinste und drehte sich zu ihm. „Und was tun wir beide nun?" „Ich weiß nicht. Ich war für den Ort zuständig. Du für das, was wir dann dort tun", grinste er. Amanda hakte sich bei ihm unter und ging näher auf den See zu. „Dann beschwer dich nicht, wenn es dir nicht gefällt." „Was hast du denn vor?" Er lachte ein wenig und ging mit ihr mit. „Erst einmal mir den See etwas genauer ansehen", meinte sie etwas geheimnisvoll. „Mir schwant, dass das genauer sein könnte, als mir möglicherweise lieb ist." Er grinste. „Ich werde dich kaum rein werfen. Wobei ich glaube, diese Thema hatten wir schon einmal in ähnlicher Form. Vielleicht wäre es wert, es einmal auszuprobieren." Inzwischen waren sie am Ufer angekommen. Der See sah erstaunlich klar und tief aus. „Tja, vielleicht. Aber wenn du mich rein wirfst, dann wirst du unter Garantie auch nass." Amanda grinste ihn an. „Das wäre vielleicht nicht so schlimm, aber um meine Sachen wäre es schade." „Wieso? Es ist doch nur Wasser" grinste er zurück. „Wer weiß..."

David hatte inzwischen die leckeren Nudeln aufgegessen und nun war nur noch Salat übrig, doch den mochte er nicht. Also machte er sich auf der Suche nach Nachtisch auf den Weg in die Küche.

„Probier es aus." Amanda hob eine Augenbraue, so wie das sonst seine Art war. „Wenn du keine Angst um etwas hast, was du bei dir hast." Demonstrativ schlüpfte sie schon einmal auf ihren Sandalen. Severus sah ihr dabei zu. „Wieso sollte ich Angst haben. Ich habe ja von dir gesprochen, nicht von mir", grinste er frech. „So läuft das aber nicht, entweder wir beide oder keiner. Du bist ganz schön frech übrigens." Grinsend piekste sie ihn in den Bauch. Er lachte etwas. „Das empfinde ich eigentlich nicht so." Dann begann er aber doch seine Sommerrobe aufzuknöpfen. „Es scheinen aber doch genügend überzeugende Argumente vorhanden zu sein", meinte sie und sah ihm beim Ausziehen zu, ohne selbst etwas in diese Richtung zu unternehmen. „Na ja... Ich will nicht, dass meine Robe nass wird, wenn ich dich gleich ins Wasser schmeiße." „Ist das so?" Amanda zog vorsichtshalber ihren Zauberstab und legte ihn zu ihren Schuhen und wollte gerade ihr Oberteil ausziehen, als sie es sich anders überlegte. „Könntest du das bitte öffnen", fragte sie Severus während sie ihm den Rücken zuwendete. „Würde ich es sonst sagen?" Dann öffnete er ihr mit geschickten Fingern ihr korsettartiges Oberteil. Auch wenn sie ihm darin recht gut gefiel, zum Baden war es wohl weniger geeignet.

Auf seine Frage reagierte sie gar nicht, sondern zog sich ihr Oberteil aus und machte sich dann daran, sich ihres Rockes zu entledigen. „In dem Tempo wird das aber nichts mit dem rein werfen." „Wenn du mich damit aufhältst, deine Korsage aufzuschnüren...", entgegnete Snape, während er seine Robe vollends öffnete und sie ablegte. Seinen Zauberstab legte er griffbereit dazu, nachdem er noch aus seinen Schuhen geschlüpft war. „Das ist alles Taktik." Sie grinste und legte ihr restlichen Kleidungsstücke auf den kleinen Haufen, bevor sie die paar Schritte zum Ufer ging. Als ihre Füße das Wasser berührten musste Amanda kurz lachen, denn es war nicht gerade warm. „Was ist", grinste Snape und kam ihr nach. Als er auch am Wasser angekommen war, packte er sie, so als ob er sie gleich ins Wasser werfen wollte. Sie wand sich etwas in seinem Griff, versuchte aber nicht ernsthaft sich daraus zu befreien. „Verdammt, da war ich wohl doch nicht schnell genug."

Er lachte etwas und hielt sie fest. Doch statt sie ins Wasser zu werfen, küsste er sie lieber kurz und innig. Amandas fast nackter Anblick beflügelte seine Phantasie schon ein wenig, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Ihr gespielter Widerstand brach mit diesem Kuss endgültig zusammen. „Das ist unfair", murmelte sie. „Wieso", wollte er leise wissen und hielt sie im Arm. „Ich finde nicht..." Sie hielt seine Arme fest. „Weil ich mich gar nicht wehren kann jetzt."

„Das musst du mir genauer erklären...", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie kurz am Hals.

„Ich kann ja gar nichts mehr tun, wenn du mich so festhältst", meinte sie leise, während sie sich an ihn lehnte. „Du kannst dich jederzeit befreien", grinste er, lockerte etwas seine Umarmung und sah ihr in die Augen. „Aber du willst es ja gar nicht." „Es ist ja auch nicht gerade unangenehm", sagte Amanda und schob ihn ein paar Schritte in den See.

„Dann ist ja gut", entgegnete er und zog sie mit sich. Als ihm das Wasser schon bis knapp über die Knie reichte, grinste er sie an. „Und? Noch weiter rein?" Amanda grinste Severus herausfordernd an. „Natürlich, warum nicht?" Eigentlich fand sie das Wasser schon recht kalt, aber sie wollte ja nicht feige erscheinen. „Gut, wie du willst", grinste er und mit einem unerwarteten Ruck beförderte er sie und sich selbst vollends ins Wasser.

So plötzlich hatte Amanda das eigentlich nicht eingeplant und als sie wieder auftauchte sog sie scharf die Luft ein, musste aber doch lachen. „Kalt! Ich meinte doch nicht gleich und sofort." Durch Severus Schubser, reichte Amanda das Wasser jetzt knapp bis zur Schulter.

Snape schnappte auch erstmal nach Luft, als sie wieder auftauchten, denn auch er fand das Wasser ziemlich frisch. Dann lachte er ein wenig. „Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen." Er grinste. „Lass uns eine Runde schwimmen, dann wird's hoffentlich wärmer."

Erneut lachte sie. „Hat dir nie jemand gesagt, dass das eine Illusion ist?" Trotzdem schwamm sie an Severus vorbei, denn vielleicht würde es die Bewegung doch etwas besser machen.

„Wieso?" Er schwamm ihr hinterher. „Bewegung regt den Stoffwechsel an und das liefert wiederum Energie und Wärme. Besser als Herumstehen ist es auf jeden Fall, auch wenn die Wärmeausbeute vielleicht etwas dürftig ausfällt", lachte er. „Etwas dürftig ist gut", meinte sie und grinste. Dann schwammen sie beide einen großen Bogen um den See herum und als Amanda wieder in Ufernähe kam, stellte sie sich hin und sah sich etwas außer Atem nach Severus um. Es war wirklich ganz schön lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal geschwommen war.

Severus ließ sich beim Umrunden des Sees Zeit und kam etwas später als Amanda wieder an ihrer Einstiegsstelle an. „Da bist du ja", lächelte sie ihn an. „Das war eine sehr schöne Idee hierher zu kommen." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Schön, wenn es dir gefällt." Dann kam er zu ihr und nahm sie etwas in den Arm. „Wollen wir wieder raus aus dem Wasser? Langsam wird es doch recht frisch."

Mit einem Arm umschlang Amanda Severus Körper und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Besser ist es. Du hast schon blaue Lippen." „Du aber auch", antwortete er und küsste sie kurz. Dann ging er mit ihr aus dem Wasser und zurück zu den beiden Kleiderhäufchen. An der Luft war es aber durch den Wind noch viel kälter als im Wasser fand Amanda und zitterte leicht, als sie bei ihren Kleider angekommen waren. „Es ist jetzt noch nicht wesentlich besser hier", meinte sie nur und grinste etwas schief. „Wenn wir uns trocken gezaubert haben, hoffe ich schon", entgegnete Snape und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Auch er hatte Gänsehaut. Einen kurzen Zauberspruch später waren sie beide jedoch wieder trocken und auch das Frösteln ließ langsam nach. „Das ist definitiv besser, danke." Amanda ging zu ihm und sah ihn an. „Deine Lippen sehen auch schon viel besser aus." „Bitte. Mir ist auch schon bedeutend wärmer." Sie umarmte Severus und küsste ihn sanft. „Das ist gut", meinte sie ruhig.

„Mhm", brummte dieser, legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und erwiderte den Kuss. „Und was wollen wir jetzt noch tun? Halbnackt hier herumstehen, uns wieder anziehen, oder etwas ganz anderes?" Amanda lächelte etwas und sah ihm in die Augen. „Das kommt drauf an, was du dir unter etwas ganz anderem vorstellst." „Tja...", schmunzelte er ein wenig verschmitzt zurück. „Ich hab dich gefragt." „Stimmt...", meinte sie und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen seinen Rücken entlang. „Ich war ja verantwortlich für das, was wir hier tun." Zärtlich küsste sie seinen Hals. „Genau", raunte er leise und streichelte ihr zärtlich über den Rücken. „Beschwerden werden auch nicht akzeptiert", murmelte sie, während sie weiter seinen Hals küsste und langsam Richtung Schlüsselbein wanderte. „Nur ergänzende Vorschläge." Er seufzte leise und genoss ihre Berührungen. „Gerade nicht", brummte er, während er sie weiter sanft streichelte.


	67. Vertrauensbeweis

ACHTUNG!!! WARNUNG!!!  
Dieses Kapitel ist aufgrund seines Inhaltes ERST AB 18 Jahren!  
Unter 18-jährige können ohne Infoverlust das nächste Kapitel lesen, sobald es upgedatet ist.  
Die Autoren

**Kapitel 67**

**~ Vertrauensbeweis ~**

Amanda fand es sehr prickelnd mit ihm an diesem schönen Sommerabend hier am See zu sein, wo sie sicherlich niemand stören würde. Zärtlich liebkoste sie seine Brust, bevor sie sich wieder etwas aufrichtete, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Severus erwiderte ihren Kuss lange und innig. Auch er genoss es gerade, mit ihr hier zu sein - völlig ungestört.

Sie streichelte ihn sanft im Nacken während dieses Kusses. „Noch nichts zu meckern", wollte sie leise von Severus wissen und sah ihm in die Augen. Er verneinte brummend und streichelte etwas ihren Hals und Nacken, während sich ihre Blicke trafen. Amandas Hand wanderte aus seinem Nacken, über die Schulter auf seine Brust, um ihn dort zu streicheln. „Gut", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und verteilte darunter einige Küsse auf seinem Hals. Auch Severus begann wieder sie zu küssen und am ganzen Oberkörper zu streicheln. Er konnte langsam nicht mehr leugnen, dass ihm diese Zärtlichkeiten Lust auf mehr machten.

Leise seufzte sie bei seinen Berührungen. Während sie ihn weiter küsste, drückte sie ihren Körper näher an seinen. Auch Amanda konnte nun kaum leugnen, dass sie mehr wollte. Als er merkte, dass auch sie gewillt war weiterzugehen, ließ sich Snape langsam auf der Wiese nieder und zog sie mit sich. Im Stehen würde sich alles Weitere doch etwas anstrengend und unbequem gestalten. Als Amanda schließlich neben Severus auf dem Boden lag, lächelte sie ihn an und streichelte sanft mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, bevor sie sich über ihn beugte um ihn zu küssen. Er zog sie näher zu sich, während er ihren Kuss erwiderte. Ein äußerst prickelndes Gefühl durchströmte ihn gerade. Amanda legte sich etwas mehr auf ihn, so dass eins ihrer Beine zwischen seinen zu liegen kam, bevor sie erneut begann seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen.

Severus streichelte sie und seufzte leise. Es war verrückt was sie hier gerade angefangen hatten zu tun. Obwohl der See sehr abgelegen war, konnte schließlich jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen und sie sehen. Doch trotz allem, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb, hatte es einen ganz besonderen Reiz einfach weiterzumachen. So viele Gedanken machte sich Amanda gar nicht, aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie gerade seinen Bauch küsste. Während sie dann mit der Zunge an seinem Bauchnabel spielte, streichelte sie mit einer Hand seinen Oberschenkel. Auch bei Severus waren diese Gedanken schnell wieder verfolgen und er seufzte leise, als Amanda anfing, seinen Oberschenkel zu berühren. Er konnte so langsam seine Erregung nicht mehr verbergen und fuhr ihr mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare. Ihr entging dieser Zustand durchaus nicht, aber es sorgte nur dafür, dass sich ihre eigene Lust vergrößerte. Sie wanderte noch ein Stück weiter nach unten mit ihren Küssen und verteilte einige am Bund seiner Shorts, bevor sie langsam wieder weiter nach oben kam, aber ihre Hand zunächst dort ließ wo sie war.

Severus zog kurz scharf die Luft ein, als sie ihn entlang seiner Shorts küsste. Als sich Amanda wieder auf den Weg nach oben machte, zog er sie sanft aber bestimmend zu sich hoch und küsste sie dann innig und fordernd, während seine Hände mit sanftem Druck über ihren Körper glitten. Amanda erwiderte diesen Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich und genoss seine Berührungen sehr. Nicht viel hätte sie jetzt noch dazu gebracht mit dem aufzuhören, was sie hier gerade angefangen hatten, zu tun. Severus ging es genauso. Er wollte sie spüren und sein Verlangen wurde mit jeder Minute größer. Er strich ihr über ihre nackte Haut und verteilte Küsse auf ihrem Hals und Schlüsselbein. Leise seufzte Amanda, als er sie küsste und streichelte seinen Körper entlang.

Sanft zwang Severus Amanda auf den Rücken und begann dann, seine Zärtlichkeiten auf ihre Brüste auszuweiten. Amanda keuchte leise, als sie seine Küsse dort spürte. sie fuhr durch sein Haar und seinen Rücken entlang. Durch ihr Keuchen noch mehr in seiner Lust gesteigert, fuhr Snape genüsslich fort, Küsse auf ihrem Körper zu verteilen, bis er schließlich wieder bei ihrem Mund angekommen war, um dort seiner Forderung nach mehr zusätzlichen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Amanda erwiderte seinen Kuss nicht weniger fordernd und vergrub ihre Hände etwas in seinen Schultern, während sie eines ihrer Beine um seine Hüfte schlang. Zu lange wollte sie nicht mehr warten.

Auch er hatte kein Bedürfnis mehr, noch länger zu warten. Während er sie küsste, strich er deshalb mit einer Hand ihre Seite hinab und schob Amanda ein wenig ihr Höschen von den Hüften. Als sie ihr Bein wieder von seiner Hüfte rutschen ließ, nahm sie auch gleich ein Stück seiner Shorts mit.

Kurz ließ Severus von ihr ab, um ihr Höschen vollends zu entfernen, doch gleich danach widmete er sich wieder genüsslich seufzend voll und ganz Amandas Lippen und strich mit den Händen an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel entlang. Daraufhin konnte sie sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen und streifte seine Shorts ganz von seinem Po. Ihr etwas zur Hand gehend, entledigte sich Snape ganz seiner Shorts, denn so langsam wollte er sich nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen störenden Stofffetzen aufhalten. Fordernd und verlangend küsste er Amanda noch einmal, während er ein wenig ihre Schenkel auseinander schob.

Während sie sich küssten, legte Amanda ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte ihn dann etwas von sich, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Doch dann hielt Severus kurz inne und sah sie fragend an, denn er wusste nicht genau, was sie ihm damit mitteilen wollte. Wieso drückte sie ihn von sich? Hatte er irgendwas getan, was ihr nicht gefiel, oder sollte er sich vielleicht nur auf den Rücken legen? Amanda sah ihn ebenfalls an, aber herausfordernd und nicht fragend. Dann drückte sie ihn etwas weiter herum, sodass er auf der Seite lag. Natürlich hätte sie auch etwas sagen können, aber da blieb schließlich die ganze Spannung auf der Strecke. Severus ließ es mit sich geschehen. Offenbar wollte sie nur die Initiative ergreifen. Das war zwar eine etwas ungewohnte Situation für ihn, sich ihr so auszuliefern, doch irgendwie konnte er sich diesem Reiz gerade auch nicht entziehen. Deshalb wartete er erst einmal ab, was sie nun als Nächstes tun wollte.

Amanda bemerkte seine leichte Unsicherheit durchaus und so lächelte sie ihn an, als sie ihn weiter auf den Rücken drehte und sich auf ihn setzte. Während sie über seine Brust streichelte beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. „Verbesserungsvorschläge werden immer noch angenommen", spielte sie, in sein Ohr flüsternd, auf ihr vorheriges Gespräch an, denn sie wollte ihm natürlich nichts aufzwingen, was er nicht auch wollte. Er strich ihr ein wenig über die Schenkel und sah sie an, als sie auf ihm saß. „Später vielleicht", sagte er leise, denn im Moment wollte er einfach erst einmal sehen, was sie weiter mit ihm vorhatte. Ihr Anblick auf seinen Hüften war jedenfalls schon einmal sehr verlockend. Kurz lächelte Amanda und küsste ihn dann innig und fordernd. Während sie sich ganz langsam wieder aufrichtete, verteilte sie noch einige Küsse auf seiner Brust und machte dabei auch von ihren Zähnen Gebrauch. Mit ihren Händen stütze sie sich schließlich auf seiner Brust ab und fixierte ihn mit den Augen, als sie ihn langsam in sich eindringen ließ. Severus sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an und ein leises und genüssliches Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als er ihre Enge spürte. Es war ein völlig neues, aber irgendwie schönes Gefühl. Mit sanftem Druck strich er über Amandas Schenkel, Po und Hüften und ließ ihr weiter die Oberhand. Amanda seufzte leise und schloss genüsslich die Augen, als sie ihn in sich spürte und begann nach kurzer Zeit sich langsam auf ihm zu bewegen.

Es machte Severus schon jetzt fast wahnsinnig, so passiv sein zu müssen, doch andererseits war es ein süßer Wahnsinn, denn es war ein Genuss, Amanda dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich auf ihm bewegte. Er fuhr ihr mit den Händen über ihren nackten Körper, während sich seine Erregung immer mehr steigerte. Leise stöhnte Amanda, bevor sie wieder die Augen öffnete, um ihn voller Verlangen anzusehen. Sie nahm eine seiner Hände in ihre und küsste zärtlich seine Finger, bevor sie sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und verlangend küsste. Er stöhnte in ihren Kuss und strich mit sanftem Druck über ihre Brüste, als sie sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. Genüsslich und verlangend erwiderte er ihr Zungenspiel, denn er hatte gerade das Gefühl, als konnte er sie nicht nahe und intensiv genug spüren. Amanda ging es ähnlich und so wurden ihre Bewegungen schneller und intensiver, während sie leidenschaftlich seinen Hals küsste und ihn hin und wieder auch biss. Severus stöhnte leise und genoss es gerade sichtlich, sich ihr derart hinzugeben. Soweit er konnte, ging er in ihren Bewegungen mit und dirigierte ihre Hüfte in Positionen, die besonders lustvoll waren, während er ihre Küsse erwiderte.

Um etwas mehr Kontrolle zu haben, richtete sich Amanda wieder ein Stück auf und stützte sich dabei neben seinem Oberkörper ab. Sie keuchte etwas, denn diese Position war noch einmal ein anderes Erlebnis. Dann sah sie Severus an und allein dieser Anblick hätte gereicht, um einiges in ihr in Wallung zu versetzten. Er atmete mittlerweile auch schneller, denn die Lust war einfach schon zu groß. Als Amanda sich derart über ihn beugte, begann er ein wenig ihre Brüste zu massieren und blickte sie währenddessen mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

Lustvoll verdrehte Amanda die Augen bei seinen Berührungen und ließ sie dann geschlossen, um zu genießen. Beinahe unwillkürlich wurden die Bewegungen ihrer Hüfte noch etwas schneller. Severus merkte, wie sich so langsam die Erregung in seinem Schoß sammelte. Es war einfach zu gut, Amanda dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich vor lauter Lust verhielt. Er nahm mittlerweile schon gar nicht mehr richtig wahr, wo sie überhaupt waren, sondern hatte nur noch alle Sinne auf sich selbst und sein Gegenüber gerichtet.

Lange würde es bei Amanda auch nicht mehr dauern. Sie beugte sich erneut zu Severus hinunter, um ihn gierig zu küssen und musste fast gleichzeitig stöhnen, denn durch ihre veränderte Position wurde ihre Vereinigung noch etwas intensiver. Auch er stöhnte ein wenig auf, als sie sich bewegte. Er hielt es kaum noch aus vor Lust und hoffte, Amanda ging es ähnlich. Sie intensiv küssend fuhr er ihr mit der einen Hand ein wenig durch die Haare und streichelte ihren Nacken, während die andere ihren Oberschenkel hochfuhr, um sie schließlich an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle zu berühren. Amanda keuchte und stöhnte seinen Namen, als er sie dort berührte. Begierig und leise brummend vor Lust küsste Severus sie noch einmal, während er sie weiter verwöhnte. Er hielt es kaum noch aus vor Erregung und hatte schon Mühe seinen Höhepunkt noch weiter hinauszuzögern. Deshalb hoffte er, dass Amanda auch bald soweit war, denn diese atemberaubenden Minuten mussten nun auch einen würdigen Abschluss erhalten. Sie fühlte, wie sich langsam all ihre Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte und nach einigen sehr intensiven letzten Bewegungen, kam Amanda schließlich mit einem lauten Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt. Auch Severus stöhnte nun auf, denn kaum spürte und sah er, wie sich Amandas Lust entlud, war auch bei ihm die Zeit endgültig gekommen.

Keuchend und erschöpft, aber sehr glücklich, ließ sich Amanda schließlich auf Severus Brust sinken. Auch dieser atmete noch schnell, streichelte sie aber sanft ein wenig, als sie sich auf ihn legte. Ein schönes Gefühl von Glück und Zufriedenheit durchflutete Snape und er schloss ein wenig die Augen. Leise seufzte Amanda und ganz langsam sickerten auch die Einflüsse ihrer Umwelt wieder zu ihr durch und Severus Geruch vermischte sich langsam mit dem des Waldes, der Wiese und des nahen Wassers. Aber das alles zusammen formte nur ein noch perfekteres Bild in ihrem Kopf und so blieb sie zufrieden und regungslos noch etwas liegen. Severus genoss genauso wie sie einfach noch die natürliche Stille der Umgebung und die Tatsache, Amanda völlig ungestört so nahe sein zu können.  
Die Sonne indes verschwand nun doch so langsam hinter den Baumwipfeln am Rand des Sees und schickte die letzten Strahlen über die Lichtung, denn der Abend rückte immer weiter vor.  
Eine ganze Weile lagen Severus und Amanda noch ruhig im Gras, doch irgendwann begann es Severus unter ihr leicht zu frösteln. Der kalte Wind auf ihrem Rücken sorgte auch bei Amanda dafür, dass sie ein wenig zu frieren begann. Langsam bewegte sie sich etwas und sah Severus dann an. „Also entweder wir besorgen uns jetzt eine Decke oder ich muss mir etwas anziehen", meinte sie leise. „Lass uns was anziehen. Mir ist nämlich auch langsam kalt", entgegnete dieser. „Okay." Amanda gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie sich langsam von ihm löste und nach ihrem Oberteil griff.

Auch Severus setzte sich ein wenig auf und griff nach seinen Kleidern. Kurze Zeit später stand er bei Amanda und knöpfte seine schwarze Robe wieder zu. „Jetzt ist es schon besser", grinste er ein wenig. „Das stimmt", meinte sie, während sie versuchte, ihre Haare wieder einigermaßen ordentlich in ihre Haarspange zu verfrachten, nachdem sie den groben Dreck entfernt hatte. Anschließend sah sie Severus an. „Wollen wir noch ein Stück gehen?" Sie wollte noch nicht gleich wieder nach Hause und sich mit ihrem kleinen Bruder auseinandersetzen und sich vielleicht auch noch von Severus trennen müssen.

Sie nahm seine Hand und zusammen gingen sie noch eine Weile durch den immer dunkler werdenden Wald und ganz langsam kam Amanda auch zurück in die Wirklichkeit, die allerdings im Moment noch sehr viel angenehmer als üblich war. Auch Severus genoss noch den kleinen Spaziergang durch die Dämmerung. So langsam kehrte auch er wieder in die Realität zurück und ihm fiel wieder der Grund ein, warum sie überhaupt hier hergekommen waren - Amandas Bruder. So langsam musste er sich wohl überlegen, ob er den Abend nun alleine verbringen wollte, oder ob er mit Amanda wieder zurück in ihre Wohnung ging - zurück zu ihrem kleinen Bruder. Leise seufzte er. Eigentlich hatte er nach diesen schönen Stunden nicht vor gehabt, die Nacht alleine zu verbringen. Er wollte bei Amanda bleiben und sie wollte vermutlich auch nicht alleine sein. Wieso also das Feld räumen, für einen seiner Schüler? Wenn es ihm nicht passte, konnte genauso gut Brown wieder zu seiner Mutter zurückgehen. Flohpulver hatte es schließlich genug. Und ansonsten würde es ihm ein Vergnügen sein, den Gryffindor ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein kurzes, süffisantes Grinsen über Snapes Lippen. „Alles in Ordnung", wollte Amanda von ihm wissen, als er so seufzte. „Ja, alles in Ordnung", lächelte er sie an. „Ich habe nur gerade überlegt, wie wir den Abend weiter verbringen."

„Ach so. Ja, daran musste ich vorhin auch schon denken. Nun, es hängt so ein wenig von dir ab." Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt gerne noch bei einem Glas Wein zusammen mit Severus auf ihrem Balkon gesessen, aber wo David da war, würde wohl kaum die passende Stimmung dazu aufkommen. Er blieb stehen, zog sie ein wenig in seine Arme und sah sie an. „Wie stellst du dir denn den weiteren Verlauf des Abends so vor?" „Ich befürchte das teilt sich ein wenig in das was ich möchte und das was möglich ist. Ich würde gerne mit dir auf meinem Balkon etwas Wein trinken, aber ich befürchte, dass das nichts wird." „Hm. Ich befürchte, das macht dein werter Bruder unmöglich", antwortete er. „Aber ich denke, dass ich mich doch dazu hinreißen lassen könnte, wieder mit zu dir zu gehen", fügte er dann noch leise hinzu und sah ihr in die Augen. „Das wäre wirklich schön." Sanft lächelte Amanda ihn an. „Wie kommt dieser Sinneswandel?" „Erstens will ich den restlichen Abend nicht noch alleine verbringen, wo er so viel versprechend begonnen hat", grinste er etwas unergründlich, „und zweitens wird bezüglich deines Bruders das Vergnügen wohl eher auf meiner Seite liegen."

Amanda grinste etwas bei seinen Worten. „Soso, viel versprechend.... Aber wahrscheinlich hast du mit David Recht. Der wird nicht damit rechnen, dass du bleibst." „Umso besser", grinste Snape ein wenig boshaft. „Er weiß ja wo das Flohpulver steht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn festhalten würde und könnte... so wie in Hogwarts." Kurz küsste er Amanda und zog sie dann wieder ein paar Schritte weiter Richtung Ende des Waldes, denn so langsam wurde es recht düster unter den Zweigen. „Das ist wahr- Wo ihn ja auch niemand eingeladen hat." Kurz seufzte sie. „Es ist ja gar nicht so als würde ich ihn nicht mögen, aber er hat so Tage, da könnte ich ihn permanent gegen die Wand hauen und heute ist wohl so einer." „Eben", grinste Severus und ging mit ihr weiter. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Du weißt, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten." Amanda musste lachen. „Das kann ich mir denken und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du ihn wirklich los bist, liegt nun auch nicht gerade bei hundert Prozent."

„Ich bin ja schon gespannt, was uns erwartet, wenn wir wieder bei dir sind." „Willst du es gleich erleben?" „Na ja, lange können wir hier nicht mehr herumlaufen. Es ist fast dunkel. Es sei denn, du hast noch einen anderen Vorschlag, was wir tun könnten." „Nein, nicht so wirklich. Gehen wir dann also? Bin auch schon gespannt." „Ja, lass uns gehen. Früher oder später lässt es sich sowieso nicht vermeiden." Amanda nahm Severus kurz etwas in den Arm um ihn zu küssen. „So, bevor wir uns gleich benehmen müssen." Sie grinste etwas und nahm schon einmal ihren Zauberstab in die Hand. „Gute Idee", grinste er zurück und küsste sie noch einmal innig. Dann zog auch er seinen Zauberstab und gemeinsam apparierten sie zurück zu Amandas Wohnung.


	68. Tabuthemen

**Kapitel 68**

**~ Tabuthemen ~**

David lag im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und las in seiner Zeitschrift, als er das Ploppen der Apparierenden hörte und etwas zusammenzuckte. Schnell setzte er sich anständig hin und versteckte die Zeitung hinter einem Kissen. Eigentlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Schwester so schnell wieder kommen würde.  
Amanda stand in ihrem Flur neben Severus und sah sich kurz etwas kritisch um, hier sah ja noch alles ganz gut aus fand sie und ging dann weiter ins Wohnzimmer. „Hallo", begrüßte sie David. „Mensch, es sieht ja wirklich ganz gut aus hier. Warst ja anständig!"

Severus sah noch kurz in den Spiegel, der im Flur hing, und zupfte sich ein paar Grashalme und Tannennadeln aus den Haaren, bevor er Amanda ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Sein Weg führte ihn allerdings gleich Richtung Balkon, nachdem er sich mit einem Blick vergewissert hatte, dass David sein Buch im Regal auch wirklich nicht angerührt hatte. An der Balkontür angekommen sah er, dass das Geschirr noch draußen stand, aber das Essen, oder zumindest die Pasta, verschwunden war. „Was man vom Balkon weniger behaupten kann", ergänzte er Amanda. Dann trat er hinaus und warf mit einer kurzen Handbewegung seine Mitbringsel aus dem Wald über das Geländer. Amanda runzelte die Stirn, ging ein paar Schritte zur Tür und sah schon durch das Fenster, dass David wohl offensichtlich ihr Abendessen für sie aufgegessen hatte. „Hättest, wenn du schon etwas isst, auch ruhig die Sachen in die Küche räumen können. Hat es denn wenigstens geschmeckt?" David grummelte auf ihre ersten Worte hin etwas unverständliches, bevor er ihre Frage beantwortete: „Ja, es war sehr lecker. Vielen Dank." Snape grinste etwas, sagte jedoch nichts. Er überließ es Amanda, David mitzuteilen, wer das Essen gekocht hatte. Sie sah ihren Bruder schmunzelnd an. „Oh, bei mir brauchst du dich da nicht zu bedanken. Severus hat gekocht."  
Das erstaunte David doch sehr und es war ihm auch deutlich anzusehen. Snape kochte für Amanda? Snape konnte kochen? Hätte er das gewusst, hätte er vielleicht doch auf etwas zu essen verzichtet. „Danke", murmelte er daraufhin kleinlaut. „Du kannst das Geschirr aber bitte trotzdem weg räumen, damit du auch etwas für dein Essen getan hast", meinte Amanda und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Okay...", grummelte David und ging an Snape vorbei auf den Balkon und machte sich daran den Tisch abzuräumen. Das war so dumm, wo seine Schwester nur mal eben ihren Zauberstab benutzen musste.

„Ja Brown, stellen sie sich vor... Ich bin des Kochens mächtig. Ich bin nicht ohne Grund Tränkemeister", sagte Snape, nicht ohne eine gehörige Portion Süffisanz in der Stimme und so als ob er Davids Gedanken gelesen hätte. Als dieser schließlich an ihm vorbeigegangen war, ging Severus wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu Amanda. Sie grinste ihn kurz an, als er wieder ins Zimmer kam. „Man kann ihn durchaus sehr leicht schockieren. Ist es okay, wenn ich eben noch mal duschen gehe, wenn das kleine Monster da abwäscht? Dann musst du nicht alleine mit ihm sein." „Ohne weiteres", grinste er kurz, dann beugte er sich kurz näher an ihr Ohr und sprach weiter. „Du weißt, er wird zahm wie ein Lämmchen sein, in meiner Nähe." In diesem Moment betrat David mit dem vollen Tablett das Wohnzimmer und es gruselte ihn schon etwas bei diesem Anblick. Das war einfach... nein, besser er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.  
Amanda bemerkte ihren Bruder und sah ihn dann an. „Du bist doch bestimmt so nett und wäscht das eben noch ab, ja? Dann kann ich eben duschen gehen." David nickte nur und ging weiter in die Küche. Wieso wollte sie denn duschen? Als er gekommen war, hatte sie doch noch ganz nasse Haare gehabt.  
Kurz sah Amanda David nach und wandte sich doch noch einmal an Severus. „Ich weiß", meinte sie grinsend. „Bis gleich." Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. „Bis gleich. Ich stoppe die Zeit", sagte er, allerdings nur im Scherz. Als Amanda schließlich im Bad verschwunden war, holte Snape sein Buch aus dem Regal und setzte sich aufs Sofa, um ein wenig darin zu blättern. Er wartete darauf, selbst noch duschen gehen zu können, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl nach Waldsee zu riechen.

David ließ sich Zeit mit dem Spülen des Geschirrs. Wenn er fertig war, bevor Amanda geduscht hatte, hieß das ja ohnehin nur das Wohnzimmer mit Snape teilen zu müssen und darauf konnte er wirklich verzichten.  
Amanda hingegen beeilte sich mit dem duschen und zog gleich ihren Schlafanzug an, denn es war schließlich niemand da, für den sie sich noch richtig hätte anziehen müssen. Dann ging sie wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und wunderte sich, auf dem Weg noch immer Geschirrgeklapper aus der Küche zu hören.

Snape las in seinem Buch und da er sich gerade bequemer hinsetzen wollte, räumte er ein Kissen, welches neben ihm lag, ein wenig zur Seite. Dabei kam Davids Zeitschrift zum Vorschein. Ein wenig verwundert, was eine Zeitschrift unter einem Kissen verloren hatte und auch ein wenig interessiert, legte Severus sein Buch zur Seite und griff nach dem Heftchen. Doch schon als er die ersten Seiten aufgeschlagen hatte, zog er eine Augenbraue verächtlich hoch. Was war denn das für ein Heft? Er warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das Cover - _Teenwiz_. So sah der Inhalt auch aus, dachte sich Snape und blätterte noch ein wenig weiter. Kurze Zeit später blieb er schließlich auf einer Doppelseite hängen, auf der verzweifelte Teenager einem gewissen Dr. Winter Team ihr Herz ausschütteten. Interessiert und sogleich ein wenig amüsiert begann Snape zu lesen. Sein Amüsement steigerte sich immer weiter, je mehr er die Seite überflog, bis er zu einem Brief einer jungen Hexe kam, welche von ihrer Freundin den Tipp bekommen hatte, ihre Verhütungstränke selbst zu brauen, da dies viel billiger wäre und genauso wirkungsvoll. Nun wollte die junge Frau vom Expertenteam der Zeitschrift erfahren, woher sie ein geeignetes Rezept und geeignete Zutaten bekommen konnte und ob es überhaupt stimmte, was ihre Freundin ihr da erzählt hatte. Als Snape das gelesen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr anders. Er musste laut loslachen. Was war das denn bitte für ein ausgekochter Schwachsinn, der in dieser Zeitschrift stand?!?

Amanda hatte kurz zuvor das Zimmer betreten und musste grinsen, als sie Severus lachen hörte. „Was liest du da so lustiges", wollte sie von ihm wissen und setzt sich zu ihm.  
David hatte gerade die letzte Gabel abgetrocknet und legte sie ihn die Schublade, als er ein sehr unbekanntes Lachen hörte. Das konnte doch kaum Snape sein! Snape lachte nicht! Er legte das Handtuch auf den Küchentisch und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Snape las Amanda noch immer äußerst amüsiert vor, was er gerade gelesen hatte. „Liebes Dr. Winter Team, ich habe eine Frage: Meine Freundin sagte mit vor kurzem, dass ich meine Verhütungstränke selber brauen soll. Sie macht das auch und es wäre viel billiger als kaufen und außerdem gar nicht schwierig. Bitte, liebes Dr. Winter Team, wo kann ich ein Braurezept bekommen und wo Zutaten kaufen? Stimmt es wirklich, dass es selber gebraut genauso gut ist, wie gekauft? Grüße, eure sweetwiz1." Dann fuhr er fort. „Ich frage mich gerade, wie die Menschheit jahrtausendelang ohne eine Antwort auf solch essentielle Fragen überleben konnte. Wobei... bei dieser speziellen Frage wundert es mich wiederum weniger", grinste er, denn bei solchen do it yourself- Aktionen war schließlich das Kind schon vorprogrammiert. „Hier... Das hier ist auch noch äußerst amüsant." Er deutete auf einen weiteren Artikel. „Wenn das abküssen nicht wäre, würde ich sagen, Cruciatus." Amüsiert reichte er die Zeitschrift an Amanda weiter, damit sie lesen konnte.

Amandas grinsen wurde immer breiter, als Severus ihr aus Davids Zeitung vorlas, bis sie schließlich bei seinem Kommentar lachen musste. „Es würde sicherlich meinen Umsatz steigern, würden das plötzlich alle selbst machen", meinte sie dann noch grinsend, bevor sie sich dem nächsten Artikel zuwandte. Es ging um einen Jungen, der Angst hatte, seiner Freundin weh zu tun, weil sie, wenn er sie streichelte, irgendwann anfing zu zucken und sich zu krümmen. Diesmal war es Amanda, die laut lachte. „Du hast Recht, würde das fehlen, hätte ich auch auf einen Fluch getippt. Hast du dir etwa bei mir noch nie Sorgen gemacht", wollte sie lachend und gespielt empört wissen.

David stand währenddessen in der Wohnzimmertür und wollte gerade wieder unauffällig verschwinden, als Amanda ihn bemerkte. „David! Komm doch her, ich wusste gar nicht dass du so etwas liest. Und bitte, wenn deine Freundin kein Geld für einen Verhütungstrank hat, kriegt sie bei mir auch Rabatt!" Sie grinste ihren kleinen Bruder an, der das aber gar nicht lustig fand und sich gezwungenermaßen in den Sessel setzte, aber ganz unbeteiligt tat. „Die Geburtenrate würde es auch erheblich steigern", kommentierte Snape noch Amandas erste Bemerkung, dann fuhr er äußerst ironisch fort. „Doch absolut. Jedes Mal. Du verunsicherst mich immer völlig." Dann kam David notgedrungen dazu, was eine willkommene Gelegenheit war, auch in dieser Richtung etwas zu sagen, nicht ohne den passenden Unterton. „Brown, jetzt wundert mich gar nichts mehr. Sie sollten sich ab und zu einer etwas sinnvolleren Literatur zuwenden. Ihrem Intellekt würde es jedenfalls nicht schaden."

David überhörte Snapes Antwort auf Amandas Frage so gut es ging. Das wollte er alles wirklich gar nicht wissen! „Wer sagt denn, dass ich das nicht tue", antwortete David nur trotzig. Er ließ sich doch von Snape hier nicht schikanieren.

Amanda grinste etwas vor sich hin und widmete sich den anderen Artikeln auf der Seite. Es war schon faszinierend was einige Jugendliche für Fragen hatten, dachte sie. Snape zog einen Mundwinkel leicht amüsiert hoch. „Ich, Mr. Brown." Dann wandte er sich an Amanda, während er sich vom Sofa erhob. „Ich werde dich jetzt mit dieser Weltliteratur alleine lassen."

David sah Snape finster an, doch bei seinen Worten verbesserte sich seine Laune wieder. Verabschiedete er sich etwa gerade? Doch die Worte seiner Schwester machten wieder alle Hoffnung zunichte. Amanda grinste Severus an. „Mach das und das Wasser ist auf jeden Fall warm." Snape grinste Amanda auf diese Worte nur kurz unergründlich an, dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Wohnzimmer Richtung Schlafzimmer, um sich frische Kleider zu holen und ging dann weiter Richtung Bad.

Jetzt duschte Snape auch noch! So ganz wusste David nicht, wie er mit so viel neuer Information umgehen sollte. „Du bist ganz schön gemein heute", meinte er, als Snape den Raum verlassen hatte. Überrascht sah Amanda ihren Bruder an. „David, du bist hier so reingeplatzt und erwartest dann auch noch, dass ich nett und freundlich bin? Sei mal froh, dass du hier schlafen darfst." Dann reichte sie ihm seine Zeitung. „Ich hätte gedacht, du wärst inzwischen aus diesem Alter raus." „Das hat doch gar nichts mit dem Alter zu tun", erwiderte er. „Die anderen lesen das auch alle." Amanda grinste kurz und nickte dann. „Na dann... Erzähl doch jetzt noch mal in Ruhe, wieso dich Mama wieder so geärgert hat." Daraufhin begann David auch bereitwillig und im Detail zu erzählen. Als er damit geendet hatte, sah seine Schwester ihn ernst an. „Und deswegen hast du so ein Theater gemacht hier? Na ja, wenn du meinst..." Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Ich hol schon mal dein Bettzeug", sagte sie dann und stand auf, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen, holte sie noch eine Decke und ein Kissen aus ihrem Schrank und gerade als die Sachen ins Wohnzimmer bringen wollte, fiel ihr etwas auf ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Amanda legte das Bettzeug auf ihr Bett und ging zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie bemerkte was sie gestört hatte. Ihre Briefe waren durcheinander und der oberste hatte einen dicken Rußfleck auf dem Umschlag. Wütend nahm sie wieder die Decke und das Kissen und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie David alles auch gleich schwungvoll ins Gesicht warf. „Du reizt es heute Abend auch wirklich aus, oder", blaffte sie ihn an. Ihr Bruder wusste gar nicht recht wie ihm geschah und sah sie nur groß an. „Wieso?" „Jetzt spiel hier bitte nicht den Unschuldigen! Du warst an meinem Schreibtisch und an meinen Briefen!"

Snape war gerade mit duschen fertig und zog sich wieder an, als er laute Stimmen im Wohnzimmer hörte. Was hatte Brown nun wieder ausgefressen?!? Etwas schneller als normal knöpfte er seine frischen Roben zu, schnappte sich seine getragenen Kleider und riss die Tür auf. Mit dem gefalteten Bündel unter dem Arm betrat er kurze Zeit später das Wohnzimmer und sah Amanda mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend an. Amanda schüttelte auf seine ungestellte Frage nur den Kopf und sah dann David auffordernd an.  
David entdeckte Snape und hoffte, dass er sich raushalten würde, denn immerhin ging ihn das wirklich gar nichts an. „Ich habe nur nach einem Stück Pergament gesucht", sagte er dann so unschuldig wie möglich. „Erzähl nicht solchen Blödsinn", meinte Amanda dann scharf. „Es liegt ein ganzer Stapel auf dem Schreibtisch, da musst du ganz sicher nicht zwischen MEINER Post suchen!" „Okay, okay, es tut mir Leid", sagte David daraufhin kleinlaut. „Das will ich hoffen für dich, oder du schläfst auf dem Balkon! Ohne Decke." Als er hörte um was es ging, warf Snape David nur einen eindeutigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen ging er Richtung Schlafzimmer, um seine Kleider abzulegen und auch, um sich ein Bild vom Ort des Geschehens zu machen.

„Ja, es tut mir ja Leid! Ich hab auch gar nichts gelesen", verteidigte sich David. „Das will ich doch auch schwer hoffen! Wirklich, als hättest du noch nie etwas von Privatsphäre gehört!" Amanda war wirklich wütend auf ihn, denn sie hatte geglaubt, ihrem Bruder genügend vertrauen zu können, um ihn ein paar Stunden alleine in ihrer Wohnung zu lassen, denn eigentlich war er wirklich alt genug. Doch offenbar hatte sie sich getäuscht. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs und einem kurzen Spruch, verwandelte sich das Sofa in ein Bett. „So... bevor wir uns hier noch weiter streiten, oder ich noch irgendetwas finde: Gute Nacht! Und mach die Kerzen aus, bevor du schläfst!" Ohne groß auf eine Reaktion von ihm zu warten, ging Amanda dann in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer. Besser sie sah ihren Bruder für den heutigen Abend nicht mehr.

Snape wollte gerade wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommen, als er hörte, dass sich Amanda von David verabschiedete. Er überlegte kurz, ob er gleich hier bleiben sollte, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sein Buch noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag und dort wollte er es auf keinen Fall über Nacht liegen lassen. Wer wusste schon, was Amandas Bruder nachts noch so alles bewusst oder unbewusst anstellen würde. Also ging er doch noch einmal los, um den Band zu holen. Amanda traf Severus im Flur, schaffte es aber nicht sich ein Lächeln abzuringen. Im Schlafzimmer sah sie die Briefe durch, die David offensichtlich in der Hand gehabt hatte. David hingegen saß noch etwas trotzig im Sessel und konnte sich noch nicht aufraffen, sich bettfertig zu machen.

Severus enthielt sich eines Kommentars, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam und David da sitzen sah. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Buch und machte sich dann wieder schweigend auf den Weg Richtung Schlafzimmer. David sah Snape Stirn runzelnd nach, was dachte der denn nun wieder, was er mit seinem Buch anstellen würde? Na ja das war typisch Snape, was wunderte er sich noch? Amanda war noch immer mit ihrer Post beschäftigt, als Severus den Raum betrat. Er kam zu ihr und legte das Buch auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Dann strich er ihr sanft die Haare etwas nach hinten.

Amanda seufzte leise und legte den inzwischen wieder ordentlichen Stapel Briefe zurück auf ihren Platz. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und lächelte leicht. Er lächelte zurück. „Du siehst aus wie Rotbäckchen." Stirn runzelnd fasste sie sich selbst an eine Wange, die etwas wärmer als normal war. „Kein Wunder bei so einem..." Sie sprach die Worte, die ihr dazu einfielen besser nicht aus. „Aber immerhin hat er lustige Unterhaltung dabei", spielte sie auf Davids Zeitschrift an. Snape grinste etwas. „Ja. Wobei er besser daran täte, solchen Schwachsinn nicht zu lesen." „Ich dachte auch, er wäre aus dem Alter raus." Dann grinste sie ebenfalls. „Sie zuckt immer so komisch...", zitierte sie den einen Artikel. Es lachte noch einmal leise. „Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen." „Gute Idee", fand Amanda und legte sich einen kurzen Moment später in ihr Bett. Severus dagegen zog sich noch schnell seinen dunkelgrünen Pyjama an, gesellte sich jedoch wenig später dann auch zu ihr. Amanda kuschelte sich an ihn und seufzte leise. „Schön, dass du hier bist." „Ja", antwortete er leise, legte den Arm um sie und küsste sie kurz. „Das finde ich auch."

Amanda war durch ihren Arbeitstag so müde, dass sie recht bald, friedlich an Severus gekuschelt, einschlief. Obwohl dieser nicht gearbeitet hatte, schlief er auch recht schnell ein. Das Schwimmen im See hatte auch ihn seltsam müde gemacht.


	69. Nächtliche Störungen

**Kapitel 69**

**~ Nächtliche Störungen ~**

Als David aufwachte, wusste er, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war. Verschlafen blinzelte er auf Amandas Uhr. Es war gerade einmal kurz vor zwei. Trotzdem hatte er so großen Durst, dass er sich langsam aus seiner Bettdecke schälte und in Richtung Küche tappte. Verschlafen öffnete er einen Küchenschrank und als er ein Glas herausnehmen wollte, stieß er aus Versehen das benachbarte um, so dass es klirrend auf den Boden fiel und zersprang. Das Klirren des Glases riss Snape aus dem Schlaf und er war sofort hellwach. Was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen? Leise und vorsichtig schälte er sich aus dem Bett, damit er Amanda nicht weckte und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, welcher auch hier immer griffbereit auf dem Nachttisch lag. War David wach geworden und irrte durch die Wohnung? Oder war es doch etwas anderes... David fluchte leise. Hoffentlich hatte er nun niemanden geweckt. Noch immer im Dunkeln machte er sich daran, die Scherben vom Fußboden zu sammeln, ohne sich dabei zu schneiden.

Lautlos und mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging Severus zur Tür des Schlafzimmers und öffnete sie. Im dunklen Wohnzimmer angekommen sah er, dass das Sofa leer war. Also war es doch David... Aus der Küche vernahm er schließlich leise Geräusche, denen er folgte. Kurz bevor er am Durchgang zur Küche angekommen war, ließ er mit einem kurzen Wink die Spitze seines Zauberstabs erglimmen und trat nahezu zeitgleich um die Ecke. Als er erst das Licht und dann gleich darauf Snape sah, erschrak David so, dass er die Scherben in seiner Hand gleich wieder fallen ließ. Leise und genervt seufzte er etwas. „Tut mir leid", meinte er dann leise.

Snape senkte den Zauberstab ein wenig, um den Fußboden auszuleuchten. „Vielleicht haben sie schon einmal davon gehört, dass schlaue Leute vor einigen Jahrhunderten etwas erfunden haben, dass sich Kerze nennt, Mr. Brown", entgegnete Snape daraufhin nur leise. Dann ließ er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Glasscherben verschwinden, bevor sich noch jemand verletzte. Amanda drehte sich währenddessen im Schlaf um und wollte unbewusst ihren Arm um Severus legen, doch dieser fiel natürlich ins Leere und fand niemanden. Zusätzlich durch die Geräusche aus der Küche wurde Amanda langsam wach.  
David stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin und sah Snape an. „Danke und ja das weiß ich, nur eigentlich wollte ich niemanden wecken, nur weil ich etwas trinken möchte." „Eine brennende Kerze hätte mich wohl weniger geweckt, als ein zerbrochenes Glas", zischte Snape, langsam ein wenig unwillig. „Also... Zünden sie sich jetzt endlich eine Kerze an, oder muss ich ihnen das auch noch abnehmen?!" „Wieso? Sie sind doch schon wach", entgegnete David nun in normaler Lautstärke, ging dann aber zu einer Küchenschublade, in der Amanda ihre Streichhölzer aufbewahrte und nahm eine Schachtel heraus.

Snape näherte sich ihm bis auf wenige Zentimeter, den Zauberstab nun wieder auf Brusthöhe. „Aber ihre Schwester nicht, sie Schwachkopf", fauchte er leise und gefährlich. „Sie scheinen wohl zu denken, das Universum dreht sich nur um sie. Zünden sie jetzt diese verdammte Kerze an, trinken sie was und verschwinden sie wieder ins Bett." David konnte kaum etwas sehen mit dem Licht des Zauberstabs im Gesicht und so trat er einen Schritt zurück, nahm sich eine Kerze vom Küchentisch und zündete sie schließlich an. „Zufrieden? Und das glaube ich gar nicht. Nebenbei schläft Amanda ziemlich fest." Snape war so ein Ekel! Wie hielt Amanda es nur freiwillig mit ihm aus? Er hätte noch eine ganz Menge mehr zu sagen gehabt, aber er war ja immer noch sein Lehrer!

„Glauben sie mir Brown... Ich weiß selbst gut genug, wie ihre Schwester schläft." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich ein wenig, bevor er leise fort fuhr. „Und natürlich denken sie, sie sind der Nabel der Welt. Oder welcher andere Grund ließ sie einfach annehmen, dass sie bloß hier auftauchen müssen - wegen einer Nichtigkeit von Zuhause weggelaufen - und ihre Schwester würde sie mit offenen Armen empfangen, weil sie sonst nichts Besseres zu tun haben würde?!? Und statt sich ordentlich zu benehmen, weil sie sie trotz allem hier duldet, haben sie nichts anderes zu tun, als in ihren Sachen zu schnüffeln und das dreckige Geschirr herumstehen zu lassen, statt es abzuwaschen. Sie sind ein Schmarotzer, Brown, der nur die Gutmütigkeit seiner Schwester ausnutzt. Wären sie mein Verwandter, ich hätte sie schon längst hochkant rausgeschmissen." Innerlich schüttelte es David etwas, als Snape sagte er wüsste wie Amanda schlief. Solche Bilder im Kopf hatte er immer vermeiden wollen. „Ich nutze sie überhaupt nicht aus! Sie ist nun mal meine große Schwester, da kann sie ja ruhig mal etwas für mich tun!"

Amanda war nun endgültig wach durch die inzwischen lauten Stimmen und öffnete die Augen. Durch die offene Schlafzimmertür sah sie den Lichtkegel, der scheinbar aus der Küche kam und sie bemerkte natürlich auch, dass Severus nicht da war. Was war denn los? Hatte David irgendwelchen Blödsinn gemacht? Seufzend stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche.

Snape lachte kurz leise und freudlos über Davids Worte und sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Und was tun sie für sie", forschte er nach, doch er erwartete darauf keine Antwort. Sein Gegenüber schien es offensichtlich nicht zu kapieren, worauf er hinaus wollte, doch das war schließlich auch nichts Neues. „Ich kann ja wohl kaum etwas für sie tun, oder?" David wurde langsam immer wütender auf Snape. Wieso konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Das hier war seine Familie und nicht Snapes. „Außerdem darf ich wohl mehr hier sein als sie, immerhin ist das hier meine Familie und nicht ihre."  
Was diskutierten die beiden denn da nur wieder, fragte sich Amanda kurz bevor sie die Küche betrat. „Das kann sich ja noch ändern", kommentierte sie dann aber Davids Worte, als sie den Raum betrat. „Ich mein ich weiß ja, dass die besten Partys in der Küche steigen, aber ihr könnt keine ohne mich in meiner feiern."

„Wie immer kapieren sie es nicht, Brown. Gerade eben hatte ich noch erwähnt, was sie hätten tun können", antwortete Severus nur ruhig und kühl. Dann senkte er seine Stimme zu einem gefährlichen Raunen. „Und wer das Recht hat, hier zu sein, dass hat alleine ihre Schwester zu entscheiden. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen, respektiere ich das auch." Nachdem er geendet hatte, wandte er sich an Amanda. „Du bist also doch wach geworden." Daraufhin warf er noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zu David, wie um ihm noch einmal zu verdeutlichen, dass er im Unrecht war, bevor er weiterredete. „Schade nur, dass diese _Party_ nicht den gewünschten Erfolg hat. Aber dein Bruder war ja schon immer ein wenig schwer von Begriff."

„Mir ist nur ein Glas runter gefallen und dann kommt er daher und macht so ein riesiges Theater draus", verteidigte sich David. Amanda seufzte. Das war ein wenig wie im Kindergarten, wo es keiner gewesen sein wollte. „Also von dem was ich so mitbekommen habe, machst du ganz schön viel mit bei dem Theater und vor allem machst du das lautere." Dann sah sie Severus an. „Was hätte es denn für ein Erfolg sein sollen?" Dieser runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Nun, ich hatte eigentlich die Absicht, Mr. Brown nahe zu bringen, dass sich die Welt nicht nur um ihn dreht und er nicht erwarten kann, dass jeder nur für ihn da ist. Aber offensichtlich fehlt ihm noch die geistige Reife, um zur Erkenntnis zu gelangen, dass man auch selbst etwas dafür tun muss um von anderen etwas verlangen zu können. Und ich fürchte, diese Reife wird ihm auch in Zukunft verwehrt bleiben..."

David sah Snape finster an, sagte aber nichts. Das hatte ja ohnehin keinen Sinn. Mit einem neuen Glas ging er zum Wasserhahn um sich etwas einzuschenken.

„Hm... ich glaube das kommt schon noch", meinte Amanda zuversichtlich. Für solche Diskussionen war es ihr wirklich zu spät und außerdem würde es bei den beiden sowieso zu nichts führen. „Wenn du das sagst", erwiderte Snape lapidar. „Albert Camus sagte einmal, _die höchste Form der Hoffnung ist die überwundene Verzweiflung_. Vielleicht gelange ich auch noch irgendwann an diesen Punkt." Er grinste kurz ein wenig belustigt. Amanda grinste etwas zurück. „Du bist echt unglaublich, weißt du das? Aber ich hoffe du wirst diesen Punkt einmal erreichen."  
David hatte sein Glas mittlerweile ausgetrunken und inzwischen nervte ihn diese Situation noch mehr. Das war ja kaum auszuhalten, wo Amanda Snape immer Recht geben musste und er auch noch auf ihm rumhackte.

„Was lässt dich zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangen", grinste Snape Amanda ein wenig an, während er seinen Zauberstab kurz schwang, um das magische Licht zu löschen. Es brannte schließlich mittlerweile eine Kerze im Raum. „Na ja, es ist mitten in der Nacht und du zitierst mal eben etwas sehr passendes daher", antwortete sie auf seine Frage.  
Snapes Grinsen irritierte David noch mehr. An diesen Ausdruck konnte er sich noch weniger gewöhnen, als an Snapes andere Eigenheiten hier bei seiner Schwester. Aber dieses Gespräch ging ihm jetzt definitiv zu weit, er wollte wieder schlafen, oder zumindest aus diesem Zimmer verschwinden, damit er dieses Bild und Gespräch nicht länger ertragen musste. Also stellte er sein Glas ab und ging Richtung Tür.

„Tja... _Stets findet Überraschung statt, da wo man's nicht erwartet hat._ - Wilhelm Busch", entgegnete Severus mit einem weiteren Zitat und zog dabei amüsiert einen Mundwinkel hoch, während er Amanda ansah. Amanda musste lachen und machte dann einen Schritt zur Seite um David durchzulassen. „Recht hast du, oder besser Herr Busch." „Gute Nacht", murmelte David noch vor sich hin, bevor er an Amanda vorbei aus dem Flur trat. Snape war wirklich noch viel komischer als er immer gedacht hatte. „Ich weiß", stimmte Severus zu, während er David kurz hinterher blickte. „Nacht", erwiderte er dann kurz, bevor er sich erneut Amanda zuwandte. „Ich denke, wir können uns jetzt auch wieder schlafen legen." Amanda wünschte David auch noch eine gute Nacht und nickte dann. „Ja ich glaube auch." Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zurück ins Schlafzimmer, nachdem Amanda noch die Kerze gelöscht hatte. Dort angekommen seufzte Snape leise und legte seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch. Er war irgendwie froh wieder mit Amanda alleine zu sein, denn David war auf Dauer ziemlich anstrengend. Schweigend ging er dann wieder zu ihr und zog sie ein wenig zu sich. Er hatte schon seit sie in die Küche gekommen war den Wunsch verspürt, sie zu küssen und nun konnte er es endlich tun. Amanda hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen und wurde durch Severus Kuss ein wenig überrascht, musste ihn dann aber doch anlächeln. „Wärst du noch da gewesen, wäre ich nicht aufgewacht", meinte sie leise. „Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte wissen, was draußen geklirrt hat", antwortete er ruhig und ebenso leise. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht." Sie legte ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn. Er lächelte sie ein wenig an und strich ihr am Rücken sanft ein wenig mit den Fingern unter ihr Top, dann küsste er sie noch einmal. „Eigentlich wollte ich auch gleich wieder zurückkommen...", raunte er ihr dann leise ins Ohr. „Aber dein Bruder hat mich mit seiner Begriffsstutzigkeit aufgehalten..." „Das scheint er öfter mal zu tun", sagte sie leise und fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Po während sie einen Kuss auf seinen Hals hauchte. „Leider", küsste er sie weiter unter dem Ohr und zog sie noch näher an sich, während er ihr weiter unter ihr Oberteil fuhr. Kurz zuckte sie, weil er eine kitzlige Stelle erwischt hatte und musste daher etwas grinsen. „Vielleicht seid ihr euch ja bald los", murmelte sie dann aber und streichelte über seinen Rücken in seinen Nacken. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen", brummte er und grinste ein wenig, während er sie noch einmal auf den Mund küsste. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss innig, während sie erst seinen Nacken streichelte und dann durch sein Haar fuhr. Auch er fuhr ihr durchs Haar und drückte sie inmitten des Kusses sanft gegen die verschlossene Schlafzimmertür. Dann sah er sie an und seine Augen verrieten, dass er schon wieder Lust auf mehr bekommen hatte. Die Tür hinter Amanda knackte, als Severus sie dagegen drückte. Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und sah Severus nicht weniger lustvoll an, bevor sie ihm einige Küsse auf den Hals hauchte. Dieser ignorierte das Knacken zunächst auch und verwöhnte sie weiter mit Zärtlichkeiten.

David war das Geräusch im Flur nicht entgangen und er fragte sich kurz, was das nun wieder war. Doch eigentlich war er zu müde, um sich darüber weiter Gedanken zumachen und drehte sich noch einmal um.  
Leise seufzte Amanda und schlang ein Bein um Severus. Sie fuhr unter sein Pyjamaoberteil und küsste seinen Hals, wobei sie hin und wieder ihre Zähne benutzte. Severus seufzte leise und presste sie noch etwas mehr gegen die Tür, während er sie weiter küsste. Ihr Top schob er dabei immer höher, bis er es ihr schließlich ganz über den Kopf zog und achtlos neben sich auf den Boden fallen ließ. Die Tür knackte dieses Mal ein wenig lauter, was aber zumindest Amanda gar nicht mehr wirklich hörte. Sie fuhr, während sie sich küssten, Severus Rücken entlang über seinen Po, den sie etwas massierte.

Schon wieder... Das war doch vorher nicht da gewesen, dachte David und sah sich kurz etwas im dunklen Zimmer um. Es kam aber doch ganz sicher aus dem Flur. Kopfschüttelnd legte er sich wieder hin. Nachher bildete er sich das nur ein.

Snape strich ihr mit sanftem Druck über die Brüste und dann weiter ihre Seiten hinab zu ihren Schlafshorts. Das Knacken der Tür überhörte er wiederum geflissentlich. Stattdessen verteilte er weiter Küsse auf Amandas Hals. Amanda keuchte leise und legte ihren Kopf zurück, der daraufhin, etwas stärker als geplant, an die Tür stieß. Mit beiden Händen fasste sie den Saum von Severus Hemd und schob es langsam nach oben. Das Bumsen von Amandas Kopf gegen die Tür holte Snape wieder ein wenig in die Realität zurück. Sie standen ja noch immer an der Tür... Trotzdem küsste er sie noch einmal innig und verlangend, während er sich das Pyjamaoberteil ausziehen ließ. David hatte diesen lauteren Knall auch gehört und es reichte ihm endgültig. Wie sollte man denn bei solch komischem Krach schlafen? Also stand er wieder auf und ging in den Flur, wo er zwischen Amandas Schlafzimmertür und der Küche stehen blieb und sich umsah. Irgendwo hier musste doch etwas sein.  
Amanda ließ Severus Oberteil auf den Boden fallen und beugte sich dann etwas vor um seine Brust zu küssen. Mit ihrer Zunge spielte sie etwas mit seinen Brustwarzen. Snape seufzte leise als sie das tat und stützte sich ein wenig mit der Handfläche an der Tür ab. Dann zog er sie allerdings wieder zu sich hoch, damit er selbst wieder aktiv ins Geschehen eingreifen konnte. Noch einmal drückte er sie mit sanfter Gewalt gegen die Tür und küsste sie begierig, dann zog er sie allerdings Richtung Bett, denn auf Dauer konnte er diese Geräusche der Tür nicht ertragen. Immerhin lag dort draußen auch noch David auf der Couch.

Erneut knackte etwas und diesmal war sich David sicher, dass es von Amandas Schlafzimmertür kam. Stirn runzelnd trat er einen Schritt näher darauf zu. Was war das denn bitte? Das konnte doch nicht wirklich... Er wollte sich das gar nicht so genau vorstellen. Etwas verunsichert blieb er noch vor der Tür stehen.  
Amanda legte sich auf ihr Bett und zog Severus mit sich, während sie ihn verlangend küsste.

Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und fuhr ihr mit den Händen über ihren Oberkörper, als sie vor ihm lag. Dann fing er an, über ihr Schlüsselbein hinunter zu ihren Brüsten zu küssen und diese ein wenig mit der Zunge und den Zähnen zu verwöhnen, während seine Hände schon weiter Richtung Bauch weiter glitten. Amanda krallte sich etwas in seine Schulter und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er machte sie wirklich jedes Mal wieder wahnsinnig.  
Durch die recht dünnen Wände hatte David Amanda diesmal deutlich genug gehört und starrte erschrocken auf die Tür vor sich. War das hier ein ganz schlechter Alptraum? Das konnten die doch nicht machen, wenn er hier war und schlafen wollte! Doch trotz seines Ekels konnte er sich noch nicht dazu bewegen, wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Unbeirrt verwöhnte Severus Amanda weiter und seine Küsse wanderten immer tiefer. Während er an ihrem Bauchnabel spielte, schob er ihr ihre Schlafshorts von den Hüften und warf sie zur Seite. Dann strich er ihr leise seufzend mit den Händen die Schenkel hoch.

Amanda seufzte und fuhr Severus durch das Haar, während er ihre Beine entlang strich.  
Irgendwie interessierte es David schon, was seine Schwester zu solchen Äußerungen brachte. Eigentlich wollte er sich das gerade gar nicht vorstellen, aber andererseits war er auch zu neugierig, um zu gehen.

Mittlerweile war Severus, schon ein wenig schwerer atmend vor Lust, dazu übergegangen, die Innenseite von Amandas Oberschenkeln zu küssen. Er genoss es gerade sichtlich, jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers auszukosten. „Severus", stöhnte sie seinen Namen und krallte sich in seinem Haar fest. Nach der vorhergegangenen sehr aktiven Rolle, reizte es sie noch mehr, von ihm so verwöhnt zu werden.

Diese Äußerung seiner Schwester war dann doch zu viel für David. Er verzog sein Gesicht und trat einen Schritt zurück, wodurch er ungewollt mit dem Fuß an die Wand hinter sich stieß. Bei diesem Geräusch erstarrte er und hoffte, dass nur er es gehört hatte. Einen kurzen Moment hielt Snape inne. Hatte er wirklich gerade ein Geräusch vom Gang gehört? Er war sich nicht sicher. Dennoch ließ er erst einmal von Amandas Schenkeln ab und näherte sich wieder ihrem Gesicht. Er gab ihr einen kurzen, innigen Kuss, dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Sicher war sicher, dachte er, denn immerhin waren sie heute nicht alleine in der Wohnung. Nachdem er die Umgebung mit dem Muffliato- Zauber belegt hatte, wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz der Frau an seiner Seite zu.

Amanda glaubte auch etwas gehört zu haben, aber vielleicht hatte auch nur das Holz geknackt. Nachdem Severus seinen Zauberstab wieder weggelegt hatte, sah sie ihn etwas fragend an, denn sie wusste nicht, was er gerade getan hatte. Doch dieser Zweifel hielt sie nicht davon ab, ihn erneut verlangend zu küssen und ihm mit einer Hand seine Hose von der Hüfte zu streifen.

David hörte nichts mehr und auch wenn er sich etwas darüber wunderte, war er mehr oder weniger erleichtert und ging schnell zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt ganz furchtbare Träume haben.

„Schutzzauber", murmelte Snape nur, auf Amandas fragenden Blick, dann küsste er sie wieder begierig. Kurz nickte Amanda. „Gut", flüsterte sie. Dann küsste und biss sie seinen Hals und drückte Severus auf den Rücken, wo sie sogleich seinen Oberkörper mit ihrem Mund verwöhnte und ihn ganz seiner Hose entledigte. Auf dem Weg ihrer Hände nach oben, streichelte sie seine Oberschenkel entlang. Severus seufzte leise und genüsslich, als er ihre Hände spürte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber sie machte ihn jedesmal fast wahnsinnig, mit ihren Berührungen. Eine Weile verwöhnten sie sich beide noch gegenseitig, was schließlich in der zweiten, höchsterregenden Vereinigung an diesem Tag gipfelte. Nach dieser Anstrengung schliefen beide schließlich relativ schnell, aber glücklich und zufrieden ein, denn es war ein langer und ungewöhnlicher Tag gewesen.


	70. Frühstück zu dritt

**Kapitel 70**

**~ Frühstück zu dritt ~**

Als die Sonne am nächsten Tag ins Zimmer und in sein Gesicht zu scheinen begann, erwachte Severus langsam. Ganz langsam wachte auch Amanda auf. Noch herrlich verschlafen drehte sie sich zu Severus und kuschelte sich an ihn. Als sie einen Arm um ihn legte, spürte sie wie die schon recht warme Sonne darauf schien.  
David hatte etwas länger gebraucht, um nach dem Schrecken mitten in der Nacht wieder einzuschlafen und dementsprechend schlief er noch tief und fest, als Severus und Amanda schon langsam, wieder zu sich kamen.

„Morgen", murmelte Severus leise, als er merkte, dass auch Amanda wach war. Er nahm sie in den Arm und blieb noch eine Weile liegen. So langsam kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag in ihm auf und dass David draußen im Wohnzimmer lag. Also hatte er es mit dem Aufstehen nicht gerade eilig. „Guten Morgen", sagte Amanda leise und noch recht verschlafen. Auch sie hatte nichts dagegen, noch etwas liegen zu bleiben, mit Severus bei sich und an ihrem einzigen freien Tag in der Woche. „Gut geschlafen?" „Oh ja... sehr. Und du?" Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ihn aufgrund des hellen Sonnenlichts verschlafen an. „Ich auch." Er lächelte sie ein wenig an. Sanft lächelte sie zurück. „Was meinst du? Ist David schon wach und hat Frühstück gemacht?" „Soll das ein Witz sein", grinste er. Kurz lachte Amanda. „Ja, natürlich. So gutgläubig bin nicht mal ich. Wobei ich ihm ja fast dankbar bin, dass er das Glas zerbrochen hat." „Wieso", fragte Severus, doch er konnte es sich schon fast denken, was die Antwort war. „Weil ich sonst nicht aufgewacht und mir ganz schön was entgangen wäre", antwortet Amanda und grinste ihn etwas schelmisch an. Severus grinste zurück. „Das stimmt." „Hin und wieder habe ich auch mal Recht", meinte sie und sah kurz auf die Uhr. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass du es so lange im Bett ausgehalten hast." Denn für seine Verhältnisse war es schon wirklich spät am Tag.  
David wurde von einem seltsamen Geräusch an der Balkontür geweckt und es brauchte einige Zeit bis er begriff, dass es Amandas Eule war, die mit der Post nach Einlass verlangte. Eigentlich noch im Halbschlaf, stand er auf und öffnete schließlich die Tür, um sich danach gleich wieder auf das Sofa fallen zu lassen. Die Eule flog ins Zimmer und ließ sich auf dem Sessel nieder. Beleidigt über so wenig Beachtung sah sie David an.

Snape sah kurz auf die Uhr und brummte, während er Amanda etwas an sich drückte. „Hm... Im Normalfall werde ich auch nicht mitten in der Nacht von einem meiner Schüler geweckt."

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen. Wobei, wenn das immer solche Folgen hat..." Amanda grinste und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. Severus grinste und erwiderte den Kuss. „Dann wäre es durchaus verlockend." Er streichelte ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber trotz allem... So langsam kann ich nicht mehr liegen. Stehen wir auf?"

Amandas Eule indes wollte so viel Ignoranz nicht einfach akzeptieren und landete neben Davids Füßen und biss ihn in den großen Zeh. Gerade hatte David sich wieder hingelegt und einigermaßen entspannt, als ein stechender Schmerz seinen Fuß durchfuhr. Er schrie auf, zog seinen Fuß weg und saß sofort aufrecht auf der Couch. Laut fluchend betrachtete erst seinen blutenden Zeh und dann Amandas Eule. Natürlich hörte Amanda Davids Schrei und verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. „Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig." Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was ihr Bruder nun schon wieder angestellt hatte. Langsam löste sie sich von Severus, stand auf und zog sich dann aber recht schnell ihre Schlafsachen über, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Severus verdrehte auch ein wenig die Augen, als er David schreien hörte. Dann sah er aber noch in aller Seelenruhe Amanda beim Anziehen zu, bevor er selbst schließlich aufstand und sich für den Tag fertig machte. „Lass dir ruhig Zeit", meinte Amanda noch bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Im Wohnzimmer fand sie dann David, der sich inzwischen ein Taschentuch um seinen Fuß gebunden, aber trotzdem Blut auf der Bettdecke verteilt hatte. „Was hast du denn gemacht", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Das war deine verrückte Eule", meinte David empört. Verwundert sah Amanda zu ihrer Eule, die friedlich auf ihrem Platz saß. „Hast du sie rein gelassen?" Ihr Bruder sah sie genervt an. „Ja. Meinst du, die kommt von alleine hier rein?" „Du hättest ihr eben hallo sagen müssen", meinte sie daraufhin, nahm einen Eulenkeks aus einer Schale im Regal und verfütterte ihn dann. Anschließend ging sie zu David und setzte sich zu ihm. „Zeig mal her", sagte sie und nahm Davids Fuß in die Hand und entfernte das Tuch. „Ach, das ist halb so schlimm. Ich hol eben ein Pflaster." Dann stand Amanda auf, holte ein Pflaster und verarztete einen Moment später Davids Zeh.

Severus ging indes ins Bad und wusch sich. Als er fertig war, machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Amanda das Sofa zurück verwandelt, Davids Bettwäsche weggeräumt und gerade kümmerte sie sich um die Post, die ihre Eule gebracht hatte. Ihr Bruder hatte sich inzwischen angezogen, saß im Sessel und sah Amandas Eule noch immer finster an. Immerhin hatte ihn das etwas von der ersten Begegnung mit Amanda nach der vergangenen Nacht abgelenkt, doch das Wiedersehen mit Snape würde definitiv schlimmer werden. Dieser betrat kurz darauf auch schon das Wohnzimmer, beachtete David aber scheinbar nicht im Geringsten. Stattdessen ging er zum Fenster, wo gerade eine zweite Eule um Einlass bat und öffnete es. Kurz sah Amanda auf, als er den Raum betrat. Dann konnte sie ja gleich ins Bad gehen und sich anziehen.

David sah Snape kurz an, als er hereinkam und zwangsläufig schoss ihm gleich das durch den Kopf, was er in der letzten Nacht mitbekommen hatte. Wäre das alles nicht so eindeutig gewesen, hätte sich die Sache einfach seinem Vorstellungsvermögen entzogen, aber so beschäftigte ihn es mehr, als ihm lieb war und er bemühte sich, die entsprechenden Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Als Severus der Eule den Brief abgenommen hatte und diese wieder weggeflogen war, öffnete er ihn und las. Er war von Dumbledore, der ihm lediglich mitteilte, dass für morgen früh eine Sitzung des Lehrerkollegiums anberaumt war. Kurz überflog er die Zeilen, dann steckte er den Brief in eine Tasche seiner Robe. Der Brief schien offensichtlich nicht sonderlich wichtig zu sein, so wie Severus guckte. „Ich zieh mir eben etwas an", meinte Amanda dann und ging aus dem Raum, um eben jenes zu tun. David starrte noch immer etwas finster vor sich hin, denn sein Zeh tat noch weh und seine Gedanken wollten auch nicht ganz so, wie er sich das eigentlich vorstellte. „Währenddessen werden ich und Mr. Brown Frühstück machen", entgegnete Snape. „Sofern es ihnen mit ihrer immensen Verletzung überhaupt möglich ist", fügte er dann in Davids Richtung ein wenig spöttisch hinzu. Denn allem Anschein zum Trotz, hatte er sich beim Eintreten ins Wohnzimmer ganz genau ein Bild von der Lage gemacht und dabei auch bemerkt, dass Davids Zeh frisch verpflastert war. „Gerade noch so", murmelte David und stand dann auf, um in die Küche zu gehen. Mit Snape frühstücken, dass war ja schon immer sein innigster Wunsch gewesen. Vor allem nach... Nein, nicht weiter denken, sonst würde er gar nichts mehr essen können.

Snape ging voraus und bis David eingetroffen war, hatte er schon begonnen ein paar Dinge aus dem Kühlschrank zu räumen. „Decken sie den Tisch Brown. Oder ziehen sie es vor, das Frühstück zu machen?" Diese Frage war ausnahmsweise keine versteckte Anweisung, sondern Severus ließ ihm tatsächlich die Wahl. Gespannt, was er nun antworten würde, sah er David mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Über diese Frage war David so erstaunt, dass er einen Moment lang nur schweigen und Snape ansehen konnte. „Ich decke lieber den Tisch", sagte er dann aber. Dabei konnte er wenigstens nichts falsch machen. „Gut. Dann bitte", entgegnete Snape daraufhin nur und machte sich dann ohne weiteren Kommentar daran, Rührei und Speck zuzubereiten. Teller und Besteck konnte sich David schließlich selbst holen und er hoffte, dass es diesmal auch ohne Scherben möglich war. Das tat David dann auch und begann schließlich die Teller auf dem Tisch in der Küche zu verteilen.

Mit routinierten Griffen bereitete Snape das Frühstück vor. Während das Ei in der Pfanne brutzelte, stellte er noch wortlos ein paar Gläser mit Brotaufstrich aus dem Board über ihm auf die Anrichte, damit sie David auf dem Tisch platzieren konnte. Kurze Zeit später erfüllte der Duft von frisch aufgebackenen Brötchen, Rührei und Speck die Wohnung und Severus hoffte, dass Amanda nun bald fertig war im Bad. Denn kalt würde alles nur noch halb so gut schmecken.

Tatsächlich war Amanda fertig. Als sie aus dem Bad kam und den leckeren Geruch, des Frühstücks bemerkte, knurrte auch gleich ihr Magen. Nach dem knappen Abendessen und der vielen körperlichen Aktivität danach, hatte sie nun wirklich Hunger. Sie betrat die Küche und fand David am gedeckten Tisch sitzend, während Severus noch am Herd stand und auf die Pfanne aufpasste. „Oh, ich dachte, wir essen draußen", meinte sie. „Aber es riecht schon sehr lecker und ich habe Riesenhunger." „Dein Bruder hat den Tisch gedeckt", merkte Severus daraufhin nur an, allerdings ohne eine Wertung abzugeben. „Oh, na ja, dann essen wir eben hier. Der Tisch ist auch größer", meinte Amanda und setzte sich. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder an David herummeckern, sonst redete er nachher nicht mehr mit ihr.

Als sich Amanda auch gesetzt hatte, brachte Severus die Pfanne an den Tisch und verteilte das Essen auf den Tellern. Nachdem er die Pfanne wieder abgestellt hatte, setzte auch er sich an den Tisch, gegenüber von David. „Vielen Dank und guten Appetit", wünschte Amanda und begann dann mit dem Essen. Zwar nahm sich David auch ein Brötchen, doch Snape und seine Schwester nun so dicht zusammen sitzen zu sehen, beruhigte seine verwirrte Gedankenwelt nicht gerade und so kaute er etwas abwesend vor sich hin.

„Danke gleichfalls", entgegnete Snape und begann dann auch zu essen. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass er ab und an zu David sah, da er ihm direkt gegenüber saß. Daher bemerkte er auch, dass er völlig abwesend war, weil ihn offensichtlich irgendetwas stark beschäftigte.

Amanda trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und seufzte dann zufrieden. „Weißt du", sprach sie Severus an. „Vielleicht solltest du dich doch mal mit meinen lieben Eltern etwas besser stellen. Dich nicht zu heiraten wäre wirklich eine Schande." Sie grinste dabei breit und es war sehr deutlich, dass sie diese Worte nicht ernst meinte, auch wenn sie natürlich trotzdem ein Kompliment an das leckere Frühstück darstellten.  
David verschluckte sich daraufhin vor Schreck an seinem Tee. In welch üblem Alptraum war er hier eigentlich seit gestern? Das meinte Amanda doch hoffentlich nicht ernst. Auch Severus sah Amanda auf diese Worte hin im ersten Moment ein wenig verdutzt an, doch dann ging er darauf ein und erwiderte: „Und wenn ich es nicht tun würde, würdest du mich nicht heiraten?" Mit einem Blick zu David griff er nach der Teekanne und ein kurzes, amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Dann goss er sich Tee nach. „Nicht sterben, Mr. Brown. Wer soll denn sonst unser Trauzeuge sein", fügte er dann noch ganz beiläufig an, doch im Grunde war alles nur Scherz, denn er dachte momentan noch nicht einmal im Traum daran, Amanda irgendwann zu heiraten, auch wenn er sie liebte. Amanda musste lachen. Sowohl wegen Severus Reaktion, als auch über Davids schockiertes Gesicht. „Genau David, reiß dich mal etwas zusammen!" Dann sah sie Severus grinsend an. „Wenn ich klug bin, heirate ich jemanden, den meine Mutter gar nicht mag. Hm, also bist du wohl keine gute Entscheidung."

David hatte zu Ende gehustet und sah seine Schwester an. „Das musst du gerade sagen", rutschte es ihm raus. Eigentlich hatte er das nicht sagen wollen, aber seine Zunge war mal wieder schneller gewesen als seine Vernunft. Unauffällig beschäftigte er sich deshalb gleich danach mit dem Rührei auf seinem Teller. „Das lässt sich ändern. Ich habe Talent darin, mich möglichst unbeliebt zu machen." Bei diesen Worten ließ er seinen Blick relativ lange auf David ruhen. „Was soll denn das heißen", wollte Amanda indes von ihrem Bruder wissen. Daraufhin sah David erst Snape und dann sie an. „Nichts, schon gut", meinte er lediglich. Was sollte er auch groß dazu sagen?

„Sprechen sie sich ruhig aus, Mr. Brown...", grinste Snape ein wenig mokant und gabelte sein restliches Rührei auf. Er konnte sich zwar schon denken, was David bei seiner Bemerkung gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war, doch interessierte es ihn nun, ob er den Mut hatte, es auch deutlich auszusprechen. David fühlte auch Amandas fragenden Blick auf sich. „Nein, besser nicht", sagte er aber dennoch. Ganz bestimmt würde er _das_ nicht aussprechen, aber Snape hatte sicher ohnehin keine Ahnung, was er wirklich gemeint hatte und das war auch besser so.

„Wie schade", entgegnete Snape. „Es hätte mich brennend interessiert, ob meine Vermutung stimmt." Obwohl es nicht gelogen war, fehlte es Severus Stimme trotzdem nicht am nötigen Sarkasmus, seinem Schüler gegenüber. Dieser machte kurz große Augen, beruhigte sich dann aber selbst mit der Überzeugung, dass Snape es wirklich nicht wissen konnte und biss von seinem Brötchen ab. „Sie haben doch eh immer Recht", meinte er dann mit halb vollem Mund. Amanda verdrehte leicht die Augen. Tischmanieren schienen an David auch etwas vorbeigegangen zu sein. „Wenigstens _das_ haben sie gelernt, Brown... Wenn es schon nicht die richtigen Tischmanieren oder das Brauen von Tränken ist. Und ich wäre mir an ihrer Stelle nicht so sicher, dass ich nicht weiß, was sie vorhin mit ihrer Bemerkung meinten..." Snape sah ihn kurz durchdringend an und grinste ein wenig süffisant, denn Davids Reaktion war ihm nicht entgangen.

Unfassbar, dass Snape schon beim Frühstück so nervig sein konnte. Kurz sah David zu Amanda, die in aller Ruhe ihr Brötchen aß. Scheinbar interessierte sie das gar nicht wirklich. „Meine Tischmanieren gehen sie überhaupt nichts an", sagte er dann schon recht genervt.  
Kurz grinste Amanda Severus an, manchmal war es erstaunlich wie ähnlich ihre Gedanken waren. Auch wenn sie so unbeteiligt tat, hatte sie schon eine Befürchtung was David gemeint haben könnte, aber sie hoffte, dass sie sich irrte. „Wenn sie irgendwann mein Schwager sein werden, dann geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an, Brown", zischte Snape leise, aber nur um David ein wenig zu verunsichern. Er war gerade viel zu gut gelaunt, um sich so schnell von seinem Schüler die Laune verderben zu lassen. Außerdem hoffte er, ihn so noch einmal aus der Reserve zu locken. Dann erwiderte er Amandas Grinsen ein wenig. Innerlich schüttelte es David ein wenig bei diesem Gedanken, aber so dumm würde Amanda schon nicht sein.  
Amanda musste kurz lachen, bei Severus Worten. „Unsere Mutter wird ihm das dann schon noch eintrichtern, so begeistert wie sie sein wird."  
Oder doch? Nicht zum ersten Mal zweifelte David am Verstand seiner Schwester bei dieser Sache. Vielleicht hatte Snape ihr auch irgendwas untergejubelt. Etwas misstrauisch sah er ihn an. „Sollte es jemals soweit kommen, können sie mich ja noch mal fragen." Severus erwiderte äußerst amüsiert seinen argwöhnischen Blick. „Glauben sie mir, Brown", beugte er sich ein wenig vor in Richtung David, „ich _werde_ sie noch einmal fragen, wenn es an der Zeit ist." Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück, sah ihn aber weiter an. „Und um ihr Weltbild noch vollends zu zerstören... Ich habe ihrer Schwester nichts untergejubelt. Sie tut das alles aus freien Stücken." Diese Zeit würde wohl nie kommen, hoffte David und sah Snape bei seinen letzten Worten etwas erschrocken an. Woher wusste er das schon wieder? „Das sagen sie." „David", ermahnte ihn Amanda. Wo hatte er nur dieses große Mundwerk her? Nun ja, wahrscheinlich hatte sie es auch, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war. „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns vorhin darauf geeinigt, dass ich immer Recht habe, Brown", sah ihn Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Und auch wenn ihr Verstand diese Tatsache nicht zu erfassen vermag, entspricht es dennoch der Wahrheit"

„Wenn sie meinen", murmelte David genervt vor sich hin. Da verging einem ja der Appetit.

Snape grinste ein wenig und sah Amanda an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und lächelte ihn an. „Nicht wirklich ungern auch noch", meinte sie schließlich an ihren Bruder gewandt, der daraufhin nur das Gesicht verzog. „Quäl doch deinen Bruder nicht so, Amanda. Das Thema ist ihm unangenehm", grinste Severus ein wenig spöttisch, denn natürlich stand ihm gerade nichts ferner, als für David Partei zu ergreifen. „Das tu ich aber ganz gerne", meinte sie daraufhin ebenfalls grinsend. „Zumindest hin und wieder." „Seit gestern aber genug für die nächsten zwei Jahre", erwiderte David daraufhin finster. „Es hätte sie niemand aufgehalten, wenn sie uns schon gestern wieder verlassen hätten, Mr. Brown", merkte Snape daraufhin an und sah ihm dann forschend in die Augen. „Mir scheint, sie haben einen gewissen Drang zum Masochismus. Oder eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Neugier treibt sie dazu, hier zu bleiben. Vermutlich alles zusammen, denn ich hoffe es ist ihnen bekannt, dass ich sie weder hier festhalten, noch sie rausschmeißen kann. Wir sind hier bedauerlicherweise nicht in Hogwarts." „Finde ich ganz gut", antwortete David. „Ich bin hier, weil meine Mutter zu Hause unausstehlich ist, sonst könnte ich gut darauf verzichten."  
Amanda grinste noch weiter vor sich hin, während sie David und Severus zuhörte.

„Daraus folgere ich, dass ich das kleinere Übel bin", sah Snape David fragend an. „Und das aus dem Mund eines Gryffindors. Ich glaube, ich muss mich in den Ruhestand versetzen lassen", fügte er dann mit einer großen Portion Sarkasmus an Amanda gewandt hinzu. Sie musste lachen. „Ach, David darf sich das noch erlauben. Er glaubt ja daran, dich los zu sein." „Das sagt nur aus, wie schlimm meine Mutter ist." Davids Ausdruck wurde immer finsterer.

„Wer weiß...", sagte Severus daraufhin unheilvoll grinsend, dann wandte er sich wieder an Amandas Bruder. „Ich hoffe, sie erwarten jetzt kein Mitleid von mir, Brown." „Nein, von ihnen erwarte ich gar nichts." Abgesehen davon, dass sie meine Schwester in Ruhe lassen, dachte er noch. "Ich wäre mir an Davids Stelle nicht so sicher", meinte Amanda zu Severus.

Kurz sah dieser wieder zu ihr. „Ja, ich mir auch nicht." Dann sah er David an, schwieg aber kurze Zeit. Dann sprach er kalt weiter. „Diesen Gefallen kann ich ihnen leider nicht tun. Sie sollten sich damit abfinden..."

Woher wusste er schon wieder was er dachte? Das war doch nicht normal. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das werde." Anschließend schwieg David mit einem Grummeln im Bauch. Wieso konnte Snape ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Er wollte doch nur hier frühstücken und die letzte Nacht war wirklich schlimm genug gewesen.  
Kurz runzelte Amanda die Stirn. Irgendwie hatte sie in diesem Gespräch doch etwas verpasst, so schien es ihr. „Womit soll er sich abfinden?" „Das ist dann ihr Problem", antwortete Snape. Dann trank er einen Schluck Tee und wandte sich an Amanda. „Dass ich dich nicht in Ruhe lassen werde - entgegen seines innerlichen Wunsches." „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen", meinte Amanda daraufhin. „David, es hätte auch wirklich schlimmer kommen können."  
"Nicht wirklich", murmelte David ohne Snape dabei anzusehen. Dieser lachte daraufhin nur ein wenig, dann sah er Amanda an. „Wie gestaltet sich heute eigentlich unser Tag?" „Na auf jeden Fall ohne meinen lieben Bruder, aber vermutlich ist er auch nicht so erpicht darauf, den Tag weiter hier zu verbringen. Ich bin für etwas ohne viel Anstrengung."

David musste dem Drang widerstehen, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und aß lieber noch ein halbes Brötchen. „Da stellt sich die Frage, ob uns Mr. Brown den Tag über noch weiter mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt..." Severus sah in Davids Richtung. „Ansonsten stimme ich dir zu." „Ich werde bald gehen, aber zu Ende frühstücken darf ich schon noch, oder", wollte David gereizt wissen. „David, jetzt reg dich nicht so auf. Sicher darfst du noch aufessen." Dann wandet sich Amanda an Severus. „Ein wenig arbeiten muss ich allerdings noch, aber da findest du bestimmt auch Beschäftigung in der Zeit." „Sicher", antwortete Snape und es ließ sich nicht genau sagen, auf wen sich diese Antwort nun bezog. Dann trank er seinen Tee leer.

Trotz Davids noch immer finsteren Gesichts, frühstückten alle drei in Ruhe zu Ende. Doch nach den ganzen Erfahrungen der vergangenen Stunden, machte sich Amandas Bruder danach auch recht schnell auf den Weg nach Hause. Dieser Umstand kam auch allen entgegen. Amanda und Severus hatten wieder ihre Ruhe und konnten zusammen einen gemütlichen Sonntag verbringen, während David durch seine Mutter wieder genügend abgelenkt war, um nicht die ganze Zeit an das, was er bei seiner Schwester erlebt hatte, denken zu müssen.


	71. Eine ungewöhnliche Bestellung

**Kapitel 71**

**~ Eine ungewöhnliche Bestellung ~**

Es war inzwischen Mitte August geworden und noch immer schien die Sonne mit voller Stärke vom Himmel. Lucius Malfoy machte sich gerade auf den Weg zu Felonwood, denn ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass man Severus in den letzten Wochen öfter einmal zusammen mit der neuen Besitzerin angetroffen hatte. Nun wollte er sich selbst einmal ein Bild von der Frau machen, die es offensichtlich geschafft hatte, seinen alten Freund so zu fesseln, dass er sich derart oft mit ihr traf. Außerdem, so dachte er sich, konnte es nie ein Fehler sein, sich mit den Händlern in der Winkelgasse bekannt zu machen. Man konnte nie wissen, wofür solch ein Kontakt später einmal gut sein würde. Kurze Zeit später betrat Lucius Amandas Geschäft und begann sich, in seiner typischen, leicht überheblichen Art und Weise ein wenig umzusehen.

Amanda unterhielt sich gerade mit einer älteren Kundin, die kurz zuvor bezahlt hatte. Kurz nachdem Lucius Malfoy eingetreten war, verabschiedete sich jedoch die Frau und ging Richtung Tür. Da sonst niemand anwesend war, ging Amanda auf Malfoy zu. „Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Kann ich ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und fragte sich, ob er sich an jenen Abend, damals in der Bar, erinnerte. Lucius drehte sich um, als er angesprochen wurde. Ein wenig überrascht antwortete er, denn Amanda kam ihm irgendwie seltsam bekannt vor. „Guten Tag! Miss Brown, nehme ich an? Nein, danke... Ich möchte mich lediglich ein wenig umsehen." Woher kannte er diese Frau bloß? „Ja, da nehmen sie richtig an", antwortete Amanda und lächelte ihn höflich an. „Gut, sehen sie sich gerne um." Scheinbar erinnerte er sich nicht, dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Verkauftresen, um einige neu gelieferte Zutaten abzufüllen.

„Danke", entgegnete Lucius nur noch, dann ging er weiter im Laden herum und überlegte, wann er Amanda schon einmal begegnet war. Kurz blätterte er in einem Buch und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Severus... Die Bar... Er hatte ihn damals auf sie aufmerksam gemacht und sie sogar zu einem Drink eingeladen, doch Snape hatte keinerlei Interesse an der Frau gezeigt. Was für eine interessante Wendung... Er stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in den vorderen Ladenbereich. Dort angekommen sah er noch einmal kurz zu Amanda, wie um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, dass er sich auch wirklich nicht irrte. Doch sie war es, ohne Zweifel, dachte sich Lucius. Ein hübsches Gesicht vergaß er einfach nie. Mit einem höflichen _Wiedersehen_ verabschiedete er sich schließlich noch von ihr und ging zur Tür. Auch Amanda verabschiedete sich höflich von ihm und wendete sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Das war schon ein etwas seltsamer Besuch gewesen. Normalerweise kamen die Leute in ihren Laden um wirklich etwas zu kaufen und nicht um sich einfach umzusehen.

Nachdem Malfoy das Geschäft wieder verlassen hatte, machte er sich sogleich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, wo er Severus anzutreffen hoffte. Das musste er nun genauer wissen, dachte Lucius. Wie kam es dazu, dass Snape sich plötzlich für diese Frau interessierte, auf die er ihn noch vor einer Weile vergeblich aufmerksam gemacht hatte? In den Kerkern der Schule angekommen, klopfte er an Snapes Bürotür, woraufhin gleich ein altbekanntes, missmutiges und ungehaltenes _Herein_ ertönte, denn Severus hatte gerade angefangen den Unterricht für das neue Schuljahr vorzubereiten, als es, zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag, an der Tür klopfte. „Schlecht gelaunt, wie immer…" Mit diesen Worten trat Lucius Malfoy ein. „Dabei hast du doch Ferien." „Lucius…", entgegnete Snape nur wenig begeistert. Dieser hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. „Keine Angst Severus, ich werde dich nicht dazu nötigen, mit mir etwas Trinken zu gehen", wendete Malfoy gleich ein, als er die Begeisterung seines Gegenübers vernahm. „Ach nein? Und weshalb bist du dann hier?" „Nun… Mir ist da so das eine oder andere zu Ohren gekommen und ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, ob die Gerüchte stimmen." Lucius schlenderte gelassen auf Severus Schreibtisch zu, während er nebenher seinen Zauberstab zückte und mit einem eleganten Wink einen bequemen Sessel heraufbeschwor. Dann setzte er sich. „Und welche Gerüchte wären das", fragte Snape ein wenig gereizt, denn er hatte schon einen leisen Verdacht, auf was Malfoy hinauswollte.

„Du hast eine Frau aufgegabelt, ist mir zu Ohren gekommen. Hast du endlich einmal meinen Rat befolgt, ja?" Der Blonde grinste ein wenig süffisant. Severus verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und schnaubte ein wenig. „Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein, Lucius. Das geschah sicherlich nicht auf deinen Rat hin." „Also stimmt es, dass du mit der neuen Besitzerin von Felonwood liiert bist", stellte der Blonde daraufhin sogleich fest und ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Snape sah sein Gegenüber für kurze Zeit nur schweigend an, dann redete er weiter. „Und nur um das zu erfahren störst du mich bei der Arbeit?" „Sei lieber froh, dass ich dich nicht dazu zwinge, mit mir etwas trinken zu gegen, du alter Griesgram. Erstaunlich, dass es diese Frau mit dir aushält...", antwortete Lucius nur ungerührt und erhob sich langsam wieder aus seinem Sessel. „Das wiederum bestärkt mich jedoch nur noch mehr in meinem Entschluss, euch beide einzuladen, um sie etwas näher kennen zu lernen…"

„Was", entgegnete Snape ein wenig irritiert. „Ich lade euch beide ein", wiederholte Lucius noch einmal. „Zum Abendessen auf Malfoy Manor. Narcissa würde sich sicher freuen, dich mal wieder zu sehen, Severus. Und ich bekomme die Gelegenheit, die Frau an deiner Seite näher kennen zu lernen." Er grinste ein wenig. „Sagen wir, nächste Woche Freitag, um zwanzig Uhr. Ich denke, das lässt sich mit ihren Arbeitszeiten vereinbaren."

Das ging Snape gerade alles ein wenig zu schnell. Lucius wollte sie beide zum Essen einladen?!? „Moment mal… Wer sagt überhaupt, dass ich, beziehungsweise _wir_, an diesem Abend überhaupt Zeit haben", erhob sich Severus nun auch von seinem Platz. „Ich bitte dich, Severus. Natürlich hast du Zeit. Du hast Ferien und Dumbledore wird sicherlich nicht auf die Idee kommen, abends eine Lehrerkonferenz einzuberufen. Also… kommenden Freitag, zwanzig Uhr. Du kennst ja den Weg." Dann machte sich Lucius wieder auf den Weg zur Tür.

Als er schließlich wieder verschwunden war, versuchte Snape sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, doch Malfoys Besuch beschäftigte seine Gedanken derart, dass er nichts mehr Sinnvolles zustande brachte. Er überlegte deshalb, ob er stattdessen bei Amanda im Laden vorbeischauen sollte, um ihr gleich von dieser Begegnung zu erzählen, damit auch sie sich diesen Termin freihalten konnte. Leise seufzend stand Severus schließlich auf und ging zur Tür. Dort angekommen fiel ihm jedoch noch etwas ein und sein Weg führte ihn noch einmal kurz zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, wo er noch schnell ein paar Dinge auf einem Pergament notierte und es dann zusammengefaltet in seine Robe steckte. Wenn er schon zu Amanda ging, dann nicht ohne einen Auftrag. Grinsend machte er sich dann auf den Weg zur Apparationsgrenze.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat er Felonwood und sah sich nach Amanda um. Diese beriet gerade einen Kunden über die Menge der Substanz, die er kaufen wollte.

„Also nehme ich besser nur 50g", wollte er von ihr wissen. Sie nickte. „Ja, sie brauchen immer nur recht kleine Mengen und es hält sich nicht ewig." Der junge Mann bedankte sich bei ihr und ging zu Matthew an die Kasse, um zu bezahlen. Amanda drehte sich daraufhin ebenfalls zum Tresen, um sich im Geschäft umzusehen, als sie Severus entdeckte. Lächelnd ging sie auf ihn zu und blieb recht dicht vor ihm stehen. „Hallo, was machst denn du hier? Ich dachte du musst arbeiten und wir sehen uns erst morgen", sagte sie leise zu ihm, aber natürlich eigentlich froh ihn zu sehen. „Ich würde gerne schnell unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen", entgegnete Snape ruhig und ebenso leise. „Ja, natürlich. Lass uns ins Lager gehen, oder lieber nach draußen?" „Nein, Lager ist gut", antwortete Severus und folgte Amanda daraufhin in den privaten Teil des Ladens.

Zusammen gingen sie bis ans andere Ende des Lagers, damit sie auch wirklich alleine waren, dann sah sie ihn an. „Was ist denn? Du machst so einen ernsten Eindruck."

„War Lucius Malfoy heute bei dir", begann Snape sogleich mit einer Frage, denn er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass dieser zuerst hier gewesen war, bevor er ihn in Hogwarts besucht hatte. Kurz runzelte Amanda die Stirn. „Ja, war er. Ein etwas merkwürdiger Besuch, wenn du mich fragst. Warum?" „Was heißt merkwürdig? Naja... Er war auch bei mir." „Er war nur kurz hier, hat sich umgesehen und ist wieder gegangen. So? Und was wollte er?" „Hm. Er hat uns eingeladen... Zum Abendessen. Nächsten Freitag um zwanzig Uhr.

Amanda war doch ziemlich überrascht, als sie das hörte. „Oh, das hatte ich nun nicht erwartet. Wo er keine zwei Sätze mit mir geredet hat." „Tja... Ich auch nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Andererseits... Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso vorhersehbarer war es. Das ist eigentlich typisch Lucius." „Ja? Warum?" Eigentlich war Amanda nicht sonderlich begeistert über die Einladung. Severus war nun einmal nicht der gesellige Typ und sie kannte weder Mr. noch Mrs. Malfoy so richtig. „Weil er keine Gelegenheit auslässt, seine Kontakte zu erweitern." „Da bin ich ja nun nicht wirklich hilfreich", meinte sie daraufhin lediglich. „Wieso nicht? Du bist immerhin Besitzerin von Felonwood. Du glaubst nicht, in welche Richtungen Malfoy alles Kontakte pflegt", entgegnete Snape daraufhin nur ruhig. „Wie dem auch sei... Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen, um dir die Einladung mitzuteilen. In Hogwarts wartet noch Arbeit auf mich." „Nur deswegen? Da hättest du mir auch eine Eule schicken können." Amanda lächelte ihn an, legte einen Arm um ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Jetzt kannst du wieder gehen, wenn du willst." Severus grinste etwas. „Nein. So konnte ich dich sehen. Hätte ich aber eine Eule geschickt, dann wäre es nicht möglich gewesen." Kurz lachte Amanda. „Ja, das stimmt natürlich." „Und das", er küsste sie kurz, „ginge auch nicht. So... Aber jetzt muss ich gehen. Und ich hoffe, dass ich diesmal ungestört meinen Unterricht vorbereiten kann. Malfoy war schon die zweite Person heute, die mich gestört hat, kaum hatte ich mir etwas angefangen." Snape rollte genervt ein wenig mit den Augen. „Wer war denn der Erste, der es gewagt hat, dich zu stören", wollte sie grinsend von ihm wissen. „Poppy. Sie wollte mir eine Liste mit Tränken vorbeibringen, die ihr im Bestand fehlen." „Na dann hast du ja wieder etwas zu tun die nächsten Wochen." „Ja, allerdings. Langeweile kommt nicht auf. Also..." Er gab ihr noch einmal einen kurzen Kuss. „Du musst weiterarbeiten und ich auch. Wir sehen uns morgen." Dann wandte sich Severus zum Gehen. „Bis Morgen, ich freue mich." Zum Abschied lächelte sie ihn noch einmal an. „Ich mich auch... Ach ja..." Noch einmal zurückkommend zog Snape den gefalteten Zettel aus der Robe. „Damit du noch was zu tun hast", grinste er und gab ihn Amanda. Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Lager und kurz darauf den Laden. Mit dem Pergament in der Hand sah Amanda Severus kurz etwas irritiert hinterher, dann entfaltete sie es, um es zu lesen:

_- ca. 60 kg Amanda  
- 1 Umarmung  
- 5 Küsse_

Ich bitte um schnellstmögliche Lieferung!

Während sie seine _Bestellung_ las, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. So etwas hatte sie Severus gar nicht zugetraut, war aber dennoch sehr begeistert. Noch immer grinsend und die Liste noch einmal lesend, ging sie langsam zu ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Einige Momente später schrieb sie einige Zeilen auf ein Pergament, versiegelte es und schickte es mit Felonwoods Eule auf den Weg. Mit noch immer sehr guter Laune, machte sie sich anschließend wieder an die Arbeit. Am Abend erreichte die Eule Severus und er war gespannt, was Amanda ihm nun schrieb.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape, _

_es ist uns eine Ehre, Ihren Auftrag in Empfang nehmen zu dürfen. Aufgrund einer unvollständigen Zeile, bitten wir Sie jedoch, baldmöglichst mit uns in Kontakt zu treten. Sobald dies geklärt ist, sind wir auch gerne zu einer persönlichen Lieferung, an einem Termin Ihrer Wahl bereit. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Felonwood (Amanda Brown)_

Schon während er las, musste er grinsen. Schon alleine das offizielle Briefpapier war amüsant genug. Kaum hatte er geendet, nahm er auch schon ein Blatt Pergament mit dem Wappen Hogwarts und seine Feder zur Hand und verfasste eine Antwort. Gern würde er ihr antworten, um was es sich in der unvollständigen Zeile handelte und der Termin seiner Wahl stand auch schon fest, dachte sich Snape und begann zu schreiben. Nachdem er ein paar Zeilen verfasst hatte, versiegelte er den Brief mit dem Schulsiegel und sendete ihn postwendend an Amanda zurück. Da sie die Zeilen ohnehin erst am kommenden Tag lesen würde, war sein Wunschtermin der morgige Abend, an dem sie sich ohnehin treffen wollten. Die fehlende Zeile hatte er durch die Worte _eine Zutat zu ihrer freien Auswahl_ ergänzt. Nun war Severus gespannt, was ihn am nächsten Abend erwarten würde.


	72. Eine ungewöhnliche Lieferung

ACHTUNG!!! WARNUNG!!!  
Dieses Kapitel ist aufgrund seines Inhaltes ERST AB 18 Jahren!  
Unter 18-jährige können ohne Infoverlust das nächste Kapitel lesen, sobald es upgedatet ist.  
Die Autoren

**Kapitel 72**

**~ Eine ungewöhnliche Lieferung ~**

Amanda musste über Severus Zeilen am nächsten Morgen doch sehr schmunzeln und wusste schon recht bald, was diese Zutat sein würde. Aus Vorfreude verbrachte sie den Arbeitstag sehr viel ungeduldiger als gewöhnlich und war froh, als sie sich endlich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen konnte. Auch Severus war den ganzen Tag über gespannt, was Amanda am Abend für ihn bereithielt und so hatte er auch das Gefühl, als ginge die Zeit bis zu ihrem Erscheinen gar nicht vorüber. Mit etwas schneller klopfendem Herz als gewöhnlich, klopfte Amanda schließlich an Severus Bürotür. „Herein", tönte es auch gleich freundlicher als gewöhnlich von innen. Das musste Amanda sein, dachte sich Snape und sah kurz auf die Uhr, während er seine Feder zur Seite legte und vom Schreibtisch aufstand.

Amanda betrat den Raum und versuchte, so geschäftlich wie möglich aufzutreten. „Guten Abend, Professor. Ich komme, wegen unseres Termins." Severus grinste ein wenig, dann wurde er wieder ernst. Wenn sie geschäftlich bleiben wollte, dann wollte er vorerst mitspielen. „So? Dann haben sie hoffentlich dabei was ich bestellt habe, Miss Brown... Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, Konsequenzen zu ziehen." „Die da wären?" Amanda machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Die da wären, dass ich das nächste Mal nicht mehr bei ihnen bestelle", grinste Severus ein wenig herausfordernd, während er ihr mit den Blicken folgte. „Das geht natürlich nicht", meinte sie daraufhin, trat um seinen Schreibtisch herum und blieb vor ihm stehen. Dann holte sie eine Flasche aus ihrer Robentasche und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab. „Ein Teil der Zutat, die ich frei wählen durfte." Er sah ihr kurz tief in die Augen, dann nahm er die Flasche vom Tisch und sah sie sich an. „Massageöl... Interessant." Severus Blick traf sich wieder mit ihrem. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Einzelheiten unseres Geschäfts lieber nebenan abwickeln, Miss Brown." Amanda nickte und hatte inzwischen leichte Schwierigkeiten ernst zu bleiben. „Das wäre vermutlich angebracht, Professor." „Dann bitte...", sagte er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und bedeutete Amanda vorauszugehen, denn sie wusste ja inzwischen, wo die verborgene Tür zu finden war. Als er hinter sie trat, erschien auch schon der Durchgang und er löschte das Licht im Büro.

Amanda betrat Snapes Wohnzimmer und drehte sich schließlich um, als sie seine Couch erreicht hatte, lehnte sich an dessen Rücken und sah ihn an. „Möchten sie bei der Lieferung ihrer Amanda lieber stehen oder sitzen? Mir ist es gleich, wobei sitzen vielleicht besser wäre, also für sie." Er grinste etwas und kam auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand. „So", fragte er mit leiser, samtiger Stimme und sah sie an. Was hatte sie vor? Amanda schüttelte den Kopf und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. „Nein, viel zu nah, sie wollen ja schließlich nichts mit mir anfangen oder?" Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Leider gab es bei dieser bestellten Zutaten noch ein Problem", begann sie und griff sich mit einer Hand in den Rücken. Severus zog etwas die Augenbraue hoch und seine Lippen kräuselten sich ein wenig. „Wer weiß", antwortete er vage. „Und welches Problem wäre das?" „Dass leider ihre bestellte Amanda, so wie sie geliefert wurde, keine 60kg wiegt und daher leichte Modifikationen an ihr notwendig sind", während sie das sagte, war sie aus ihren Sandalen geschlüpft und hatte die Schnürung ihrer Robe gelöst. Severus beobachtete sie dabei und so langsam dämmerte ihm, was sie vorhaben könnte. Schon allein der Gedanke daran war äußerst anregend, musste er sich gestehen. „In der Hoffnung, dass sie dann ihren Wünschen gerecht wird", fügte Amanda hinzu, streifte sich ihre Robe von den Schultern und legte sie schließlich über den Sofarücken neben sich.

Severus ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten und was er sah, gefiel ihm schon mal sehr gut. „Bis jetzt bin ich noch zufrieden", antwortete er, bemüht ruhig und ungerührt. „Das ist schon mal eine ganz gute Vorraussetzung" Ein leichtes Schmunzeln konnte Amanda sich doch nicht verkneifen, als sie das sagte. Langsam und Knopf um Knopf begann sie dann ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Snape ließ sich langsam in seinen Sessel gleiten, währen er ihr weiter dabei zusah, wie sie sich entkleidete. Davon kaum beeindruckt stand Amanda nun mit offener Bluse vor ihm und öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Rocks, den sie sich dann sehr langsam von ihrer Hüfte schob und ihn auf den Boden fallen ließ. Severus sah ihr dabei zu und hatte so langsam wirklich Mühe, seine aufgesetzte Ernsthaftigkeit und Ruhe noch zu bewahren. Amanda sah einfach zu begehrenswert aus, in ihrer schwarzen Spitzenunterwäsche, als dass er nicht den unbestimmten Drang verspürte, sie an sich zu ziehen und zu berühren.

In aller Ruhe entledigte sich Amanda noch ihrer Bluse, ging dann auf Severus zu und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Ich befürchte, dass sie sich leider für den nächsten Teil erheben müssen." „Und was beinhaltet dieser nächste Teil", raunte er ein wenig und stand schließlich langsam auf, während seine Blicke über ihren Körper glitten. „Nun, da ihre Amanda nun beinahe 60kg wiegt und wir zu den andern beiden Punkten später kommen, bleibt nur noch die andere Hälfte der von mir gewählten Zutat und darauf haben sie gar keinen Einfluss." Sie griff nach seiner Robe und begann sie aufzuknöpfen. „Und was ist mit den anderen bestellen Komponenten", raunte er leise in ihr Ohr, als sie nun so nahe bei ihm stand. Dem Drang, sie zu berühren, widerstand er gerade noch.

Jetzt konnte Amanda das Grinsen doch nicht mehr unterdrücken, verkniff es sich aber recht schnell wieder. „Ich sagte doch bereits, dazu komme ich später." Sie hatte den letzten Knopf seiner Robe erreicht und schob diese langsam von seinen Schultern. „Und was ist, wenn ich diesen Teil der Bestellung jetzt schon einfordere", flüsterte er mit samtiger und langsam leicht erregter Stimme weiter. Kurz schloss Amanda die Augen, als er das sagte, um wieder genügend Fassung zu bekommen um sich auf ihren Plan zu konzentrieren. „Dann ist der Rest leider nicht lieferbar und das kann ich mit Felonwoods Ruf nun wirklich nicht vereinbaren", antwortete sie leise und streifte Severus endgültig die Robe vom Körper. Dieser atmete tief durch, bevor er weiter sprach. „Aber ich könnte...", raunte er, ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr. „Was könnten sie", wollte sie sehr leise von ihm wissen und es kostete auch Amanda einiges an Beherrschung ihn nicht anzufassen oder zu küssen. Stattdessen griff sie nach der Flasche mit dem Massageöl, welches neben ihr auf dem Tisch stand. „Es mit Felonwoods Ruf vereinbaren", ergänzte Severus seine vorangegangenen Worte. Er betete so langsam, das sie endlich weitermachen würde, mit was auch immer sie noch vorhatte.

Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust und schob ihn langsam in Richtung Bett, denn eine Massage im Stehen war sicherlich nicht sonderlich entspannend. „Ich aber nicht und das ist entscheidend." „Dann sollte ich mir vielleicht einmal die 60kg Amanda genauer ansehen, die ich schon bekommen habe, ob ich damit überhaupt zufrieden bin", sagte er leise, ließ sich aber Richtung Bett manövrieren. „An dieser Lieferung wird sich leider nicht viel ändern lassen", erwiderte sie und blieb, am Bett angekommen, stehen. „Es wäre sehr zuvorkommend, wenn sie sich nun hinlegen würden, auf den Bauch am besten", forderte sie ihn leise und mit sanfter Stimme auf, die aber auch verriet, dass die Situation sie bei weitem nicht so unberührt ließ, wie sie zumindest versuchte zu wirken.

Severus sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, die durchaus verrieten, wie gerne er sie gerade einfach packen und verlangend küssen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment tat er gar nichts, doch dann flüsterte er ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr, sodass sie seinen warmen Atem deutlich spüren konnte, berührte sie aber nicht. „Ich könnte sie aber zurückgehen lassen, wenn sie mir nicht gefällt." Amanda atmete einmal tief durch, um sich wieder ein wenig zu fassen, bevor sie antwortete. „Vielleicht sollten wir diese Qualität als erstes überprüfen, da sonst die Lieferung der anderen Dinge Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen dürfte." Daraufhin sah sie Severus in die Augen, legte ihre Hände auf seine Hüfte und küsste ihn lang und innig. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss sogleich ziemlich fordernd und zog sie eng zu sich. Endlich ging sie auf sein Verlangen ein. Mit etwas Mühe löste sich Amanda schließlich jedoch wieder von Severus. So einfach wollte sie es ihm doch nicht machen. Erneut recht ernst sah sie ihn an und brachte etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sie beide, damit sie sich nicht dazu hinreißen ließ einfach weiter zu machen. „Ich denke das sollte genügen, um ein Qualitätsurteil fällen zu können." Er sah sie an und grinste ein wenig belustigt, legte sich dann aber bereitwillig bäuchlings aufs Bett. Auch wenn er sie jetzt schon sehr begehrte, wollte er doch noch wissen, was sie noch alles geplant hatte. Ohne das Severus es sah, grinste auch Amanda etwas vor sich hin, bevor sie sich auf sein Becken setzte und langsam etwas Massageöl auf seinem Rücken tropfte. Nachdem sie auch etwas in ihre Hände geträufelt hatte, begann Amanda das Öl mit leichtem Druck über Severus Rücken zu verteilen. Dieser seufzte leise, als sie begann, ihn zu massieren. Es war eine ungewohnte Situation und ein ungewohntes Gefühl, doch es hatte seinen Reiz.

Eine ganze Weile massierte Amanda seinen Rücken, die Schultern und die Arme. Sie genoss es, ihm einmal etwas Gutes tun zu können. Nach einigen Minuten beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter, strich sanft seine Haare aus dem Nacken und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Hals. Je länger Amanda massierte, umso mehr konnte sich Severus unter ihren Berührungen entspannen. Als sie ihn schließlich küsste, seufzte er leise und öffnete wieder ein wenig die Augen, die er ein paar Minuten zuvor geschlossen hatte. Daraufhin lächelte Amanda, es freute sie zu sehen, dass es ihm gefiel und er sich entspannte. Sie massierte ihn weiter und während sie mit leichtem Druck seinen Rücken von oben nach unten entlangfuhr, verteilte sie zwei zarte Küsse über seiner Wirbelsäule. Anschließend strich sie mit ihrer Hand seine Seite entlang nach oben und küsste seine Taille. Langsam wurden ihre Hände trocken und so streichelte sie Severus noch einige Male sanft über den Rücken, damit er sich langsam mit dem Ende der Massage anfreunden konnte.

„Hm", brummte dieser schließlich leise ein wenig. „Sagen sie bloß, das war schon alles, Miss Brown..." Kurz grinste sie. „Man muss sich mit dem zufrieden geben was man bekommt. Vielleicht fehlt mir aber auch lediglich ihre andere Seite." Severus drehte sich ein wenig um, doch ganz war es ihm nicht möglich, da Amanda noch auf seinem Hinterteil saß. „Ich könnte mich umdrehen, wenn sie nicht auf mir säßen." Kurz grinste er ein wenig. Nur schwer konnte Amanda ein Lachen unterdrücken. Sie rutschte von Severus herunter und blieb neben ihm knien. "Besser?" Er drehte sich um. „Offensichtlich." Dann griff er nach einem ihrer Arme und zog sie zu sich. Als er sie umarmt hatte, sah er ihr tief in die Augen, ohne jedoch eine Miene zu verziehen. „Ich dachte, sie hatten sich darüber beschwert, dass ich schon aufgehört habe", meinte Amanda sehr leise und sah ihn ebenfalls an. „Hatte ich das", raunte er fragend und strich ihr sanft etwas über den Rücken, während er sie weiter ansah. „Ja durchaus. Ich habe es genau gehört. Ich habe etwas den Überblick verloren, welcher Bestandteil fehlt jetzt noch?" Natürlich wusste Amanda ganz genau was das war, aber sie war neugierig, ob er es auch wusste. „Kommt ganz darauf an, ob der optionale Punkt nun abgearbeitet ist oder nicht", sagte er mit samtiger, leiser Stimme. „Das wiederum kommt auf ihre Wünsche an. Ich kann auch noch etwas fortfahren." „Und mit was würden sie fortfahren?" „Sie können Fragen stellen... Mit dem was ich gerade eigentlich abgeschlossen hatte, woraufhin sie sich aber ja beschwert haben." Amanda musste bei diesen Worten doch etwas schmunzeln. Severus grinste etwas. „Dann fahren sie doch fort. Was hindert sie daran?"

Nun grinste Amanda frech zurück, löste sich von Severus und setzte sich erneut auf ihn und sah ihn an. „Darauf wollen sie jetzt keine wirkliche Antwort oder?" Eigentlich ahnte sie die Antwort schon, griff aber nach der kleinen Flasche und verteilte etwas vom Öl auf ihren Händen, bevor sie sie wieder wegstellte. „Ich verlange auf meine Fragen immer eine Antwort, Miss Brown", entgegnete Snape und grinste sie ein wenig süffisant an. „Das hatte ich schon befürchtet. Natürlich haben sie mich daran gehindert, in dem sie mich festgehalten haben." Mit leichtem Druck strich sie über seine Brust zu den Schultern und wieder zurück zum Bauch. Severus hob auf ihre Worte hin ein wenig die Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts mehr darauf.

Amanda massierte nun eine Weile seine Brust und die Schulter und vorsichtig auch seinen Bauch. Dann rutschte sie auf seinen Beinen etwas nach hinten und beugte sich hinunter, um ihn sanft zwischen Bauchnabel und Hosenbund zu küssen. Als sie das tat, sog Snape scharf die Luft ein. Das war eine seiner empfindlichsten Stellen. Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über Amandas Gesicht. Eine solche Reaktion hatte sie sich erhofft, denn natürlich war diese Stelle mit Bedacht von ihr ausgewählt worden. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und strich erneut über seine Brust, bevor sie von ihm kletterte und sich neben ihn setzte. „So", begann sie ruhig. „Felonwood hat seine Bestellung nun wohl abgeliefert." „Noch nicht ganz", grinste Severus und zog sie am Arm wieder zu sich. „Sie vergessen da noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, Miss Brown." „Nein, ich glaube nicht", erwiderte sie, ließ sich aber zu ihm ziehen. „Oh doch...ganz bestimmt", raunte Snape, nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihren Rücken hinunter. „Was denn", wollte sie leise von ihm wissen. Ohne ihr noch ihre Frage zu beantworten, küsste Severus sie lange und innig. „Unwichtig", raunte er dann kurz. „Ich habe ohnehin Recht, das wissen sie doch, Brown..." Dann wiederholte er den Kuss noch einmal. „Nicht unbedingt", murmelte Amanda und erwiderte seinen Kuss, während sie einen Arm um ihn legte. „Dann wissen sie's jetzt..." Er küsste sie weiter, während seine Hände über ihren Körper glitten.

Eigentlich wollte Amanda durchaus etwas darauf antworten, doch nun gab sie sich lieber diesem Kuss hin und genoss seine Hände auf ihrer Haut.

Severus seufzte leise und seine Liebkosungen wurden langsam immer fordernder. Er hatte sich jetzt so lange zurückhalten müssen, dass er nun kaum noch genug von Amanda bekam. Sie streichelte über seinen Oberkörper während sie seinen Hals küsste und biss. Auch Amanda hatte sich nun lange genug beherrscht.

Während er ihren fast nackten Körper weiter streichelte, zwang Snape Amanda sanft auf den Rücken. Als sie schließlich unter ihm lag, begann er ihren Hals und ihr Schlüsselbein mit Küssen zu übersähen, während seine Hand über ihren Bauch und ihre Seite strich. Genüsslich schloss Amanda die Augen und seufzte leise, als er das tat. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie durch seine Haare. Severus fuhr schließlich fort, Küsse auf ihrem Dekollete und ihrem Bauch zu verteilen. Seine Hände glitten derweil mit sanftem Druck Amandas Seiten hoch und über ihre Brüste, wo sie dann langsam den BH entfernten. Kaum war dieser weg, widmete Snape seine volle Aufmerksamkeit ihren Brüsten und verwöhnte sie etwas mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen. Amandas Griff in seinen Haaren wurde fester und sie wand sich etwas unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten. Sie wusste schon, warum sie sich den ganzen Tag auf den Abend gefreut hatte.

Auch Severus genoss es sehr, wieder in Amandas Nähe sein zu können. Er hauchte seinen heißen Atem auf ihre Haut und verwöhnte sie weiter mit einer Spur von Küssen, die ihn nun wieder weiter Richtung Bauchnabel führte. Er hatte mit seiner Bestellung gar nichts groß beabsichtigt, aber dass nun so etwas dabei herausgekommen war, dagegen hatte er wiederum auch keinerlei Einwände.

Inzwischen war auch Amanda, trotz der angenehmen Temperatur im Kerker, ziemlich warm geworden. Sie seufzte genüsslich und fragte sich im Hinterkopf ein wenig, wie das erst werden sollte, wenn sie sich während der Schulzeit wieder fast nur am Wochenende sehen würden. Daran dachte Snape noch gar nicht. Im Moment dachte er an gar nichts dergleichen. In seinem Kopf existierte nur Amanda. Er küsste nun am Rand ihres Slips entlang, während seine Hände ihn langsam von ihren Hüften zogen. Er begehrte sie schon lange, doch wollte er auch ihre Lust noch ein wenig mehr steigern. Leise keuchte Amanda und unterstützte Severus dabei, sich ihres Slips zu entledigen. Sie wollte ihn und das am besten sofort. Doch Severus ließ sich auch noch Zeit, als ihr Slip schon neben dem Bett lag. Nun begann er, selbst leise seufzend vor unterdrückter Lust, die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel hoch zu küssen. Amanda hingegen stöhnte leise auf, als sie seine Küsse dort spürte und krallte sich vor Begierde etwas in das Bettlaken. Severus genoss es, sie so unter sich zu spüren und näherte sich küssend so langsam immer mehr ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle. Kurz vorher ließ er allerdings von ihr ab und kam wieder zu ihr hoch. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und strich ihr währenddessen über die Brüste. Sein Blick allein verriet schon, wie sehr er Amanda mittlerweile begehrte, doch den Kuss den er ihr anschließend noch gab, tat das Übrige. Er war fordernd und begierig wie sonst selten. Frustriert und um ihrer Lust zumindest etwas Luft zu machen, stöhnte Amanda auf, als er von ihr abließ. Sein Blick und der folgende Kuss ließen diese Bemühung jedoch gleich wieder nichtig erscheinen. Verlangend und gierig erwiderte sie ihn, während ihre Hände über seinen Rücken glitten und sie ihren Körper an seinen drückte. Er stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein, denn so langsam konnte er sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Er wollte sie endlich spüren. Leidenschaftlich küsste und biss Amanda seinen Hals, während sie seine Shorts so weit es ging von seinen Hüften schob. Severus ging ihr ein wenig zur Hand, während er sie noch einmal verlangend küsste. Amanda ließ seine Shorts schließlich neben das Bett fallen und sah ihn daraufhin lusterfüllt und schwer atmend an. Den Blick erwidernd küsste Snape sie noch einmal innig, dann drang er in sie ein.

Zumindest ein wenig erleichtert seufzte Amanda auf und schloss genüsslich die Augen und fuhr erneut über seinen Rücken. Severus hingegen stöhnte etwas auf vor Erleichterung und begann sich dann langsam und intensiv in ihr zu bewegen, während er sie ansah. Amanda folgte sogleich seinen Bewegungen und drückte sich etwas in die Kissen unter sich. Sie innig küssend, intensivierte Severus seine Bewegungen in den nächsten Minuten immer mehr. Das und Amandas Leidenschaft ließen ihn bald zu dem Punkt kommen, wo er Mühe hatte, seinen Höhepunkt noch hinauszuzögern. Als Amanda schließlich endlich auch soweit war und genussvoll ihren Orgasmus unter ihm bekam, stöhnte auch er erleichtert und genüsslich auf und ergoss sich unter ein paar letzten, kräftigen Stößen in ihr.

Schwer atmend, aber von Glück erfüllt, lag Amanda danach neben Severus und tat nichts, abgesehen davon, diesen Moment möglichst lange zu genießen. Nur sehr langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem und nach einigen Minuten drehte sie sich zu Severus, um sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Auch Snape musste erst einmal für kurze Zeit nur atmen. Zu etwas anderem war er erst zunächst gar nicht mehr fähig, so überwältigend war es gerade gewesen. Als sich Amanda schließlich an ihn kuschelte, nahm er sie in den Arm, drückte sie leise seufzend sanft an sich und schloss ein wenig die Augen. Es war einfach wunderschön, sie so nahe bei sich zu spüren. Auch sie seufzte leise und schlang einen Arm um seinen Bauch. Niemand auf der Welt hätte ihr diesen Moment ersetzten können. Sie war einfach nur glücklich. Severus streichelte sie sanft ein wenig, während er die Momente des Glücks und der Stille mit ihr einfach nur genoss. Nach einer Weile seufzte er ein wenig und begann leise und etwas zögerlich zu sprechen: „Es... gibt nur sehr wenige Menschen, die mir wirklich etwas bedeuten...", begann er leise. Amanda öffnete die Augen und richtete sich etwas auf, um Severus ansehen zu können. Auf was wollte er denn hinaus? Er sah sie nun auch an, als er bemerkte, wie sie sich bewegte. Nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr er leise und ernst fort. „Du bist einer davon..."

Severus hatte gerade irgendwie das Bedürfnis verspürt, Amanda zu sagen, was er für sie empfand, er wusste allerdings nicht warum. Vielleicht, weil er schon lange eine tiefe Zuneigung für sie empfand und er nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen wollte, es der Person nicht gesagt zu haben, bevor es zu spät war. Doch trotz allem hatte er Mühe, die richtigen Worte für das zu finden, was er ihr in diesem Moment mitteilen wollte. Amanda lächelte ihn sanft an. Es war sehr schön, diese Worte von ihm zu hören, da sie ahnte wie schwer sie ihm fallen mussten. Sacht nahm sie eine seiner Hände und küsste sie zärtlich, bevor sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. „Du bedeutest mir auch sehr viel", sagte sie leise und wusste, dass das noch sehr untertrieben war. Severus lächelte ein wenig, während er sie weiter ansah. „Ich hoffe, das ändert sich nie", entgegnete er leise. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er Angst vor dem Tag, an dem Amanda sich vielleicht von ihm abwenden könnte, so wie es damals vor vielen Jahren auch Lily getan hatte. „Ich kann dir keine Garantie geben, aber ich kann mir nichts und niemand anderen vorstellen", erwiderte sie. Er machte sich doch hoffentlich keine Sorgen deswegen? „Ich weiß, dass es dafür keine Garantie gibt", sagte er leise, doch manchmal wünschte er, es wäre so. Schweigend und ein wenig nachdenklich streichelte er sie ein wenig. Er wollte sie nie wieder verlieren, soviel war sicher.

Noch immer hielt sie seine Hand und drückte sie nun ein wenig. „Severus, auch ich habe das bisher nur sehr wenigen Menschen gesagt und bei niemandem war ich mir so sicher wie bei dir." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen, es war doch schwerer es schließlich auszusprechen, als sie gedacht hatte. „Ich liebe dich", fügte sie noch leise und ernst hinzu.

Als Amanda ihre letzten drei Worte sagte, sah Snape sie mit einem nicht richtig zu deutenden Blick an. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihm das nun sagen würde und die Tatsache, dass ihm noch nie jemand gesagt hatte, dass er geliebt wird, machte ihn ein wenig sprachlos. Kurze Zeit später hatte er sich wenigstens wieder soweit im Griff, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte und so strich er ihr sanft und sehr zärtlich über die Wange, während er ihr in die Augen sah. Dann lächelte er ein wenig. „Das... bedeutet mir sehr viel...", sagte er dann leise. Zu mehr war er gerade nicht fähig, aber es war ihm nun anzumerken, dass es ihm noch viel mehr bedeutete, als er gerade in Worte fassen konnte. Sanft lächelte sie zurück. Viel konnte sie auch gar nicht mehr sagen. „Das ist schön", flüsterte sie, denn sie sah, dass ihn die Situation noch etwas überforderte. Daraufhin nahm er sie nur noch wortlos in die Arme, hielt sie nahe bei sich und küsste sie kurz. Er war glücklich - sehr glücklich und er wünschte sich gerade, dass dieser Moment nie verstreichen möge.


	73. Abendessen auf Malfoy Manor

**Kapitel 73**

**~ Abendessen auf Malfoy Manor ~**

Am Freitagabend, etwa eine Woche später, waren Snape und Amanda schließlich bei den Malfoys zum Abendessen eingeladen. Snape stieg gerade aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Um viertel vor acht wollte er bei Amanda sein und sie abholen, um dann weiter zu Malfoy Manor zu apparieren. Als sich Severus schließlich angezogen und ausgehfertig gemacht hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Apparationsgrenze und klingelte etwa eine halbe Stunde später an Amandas Wohnungstür.

Amanda kam ziemlich erschöpft gegen Sieben nach Hause und nachdem sie einige Minuten mit der Auswahl ihrer Kleidung für den Abend verbracht hatte, ging sie schnell noch unter die Dusche. Während ihr das Wasser über den Körper lief, grübelte sie die ganze Zeit darüber nach, ob sie sich nun für die richtige Robe entschieden hatte oder ob sie doch etwas zu fein war. Auch als sie schließlich mit wieder getrockneten Haaren, aber noch in ihr Handtuch gewickelt ins Schlafzimmer ging, hatte sie noch keine Entscheidung getroffen. Leise seufzend ließ sie sich neben der Robe auf ihr Bett sinken und betrachtete sie. Eigentlich war es schon eine ganz gute Entscheidung dachte sie und je länger sie auf ihrem weichen, bequemem Bett saß, desto mehr wurde Amanda bewusst, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war sich überhaupt zu setzten. Kurz sah sie auf die Uhr, es war zwanzig nach sieben, da konnte sie ja ruhig noch einmal für fünf Minuten die Augen zu machen, dachte sie und legte sich hin.

Als Severus schließlich läutete, hörte Amanda das Klingeln nicht, denn sie war unbeabsichtigt doch eingeschlafen.

Severus klingelte noch einmal an der Tür, diesmal allerdings länger. Wieso öffnete Amanda nicht? Sie wusste doch, dass sie auf zwanzig Uhr eingeladen waren und dass er sie kurz vorher abholen kommen würde. Amanda nahm zwar das Klingeln unterbewusst wahr, aber in ihrem Schlaf konnte sie es nicht als das deuten, was es war. Und so wachte sie nicht auf, um Severus zu öffnen. Nun hatte Snape genug. War etwas passiert, dass sie nicht öffnete, oder hatte sie ihre Verabredung _nur_ vergessen? Halb besorgt, halb wütend, zückte er schließlich seinen Zauberstab, um die Tür aufzuzaubern. Als er sie geöffnet hatte, trat er ein und ging sogleich ins Wohnzimmer. „Amanda?" Aber auch durch Severus Rufen wurde diese nicht wach, da die Schlafzimmertür angelehnt war. Kurz darauf öffnete Snape die Tür, um auch im Schlafzimmer nach Amanda zu suchen. Als er eintrat, sah er sie auf dem Bett liegen. Mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis, dass möglicherweise etwas nicht in Ordnung war und Zorn darüber, dass sie offenbar dalag und schlief, obwohl sie verabredet waren, ging er zu ihr und rüttelte ein wenig an ihrer Schulter und sprach sie mit ihrem Namen an. Seine Stimme konnte dabei nicht verbergen, in welchem inneren Zwist er gerade war. Als sie so angefasst und angesprochen wurde, schreckte Amanda nun doch aus ihrem ungeplanten Nickerchen hoch.

In dem Moment, in dem sie aufwachte, wurde ihr erst klar, dass sie überhaupt geschlafen hatte. „Severus", sagte sie überrascht und richtete sich auf. „Verdammt! Tut mir leid! Ich wollte gar nicht schlafen!" Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Wecker, der ihr verriet, dass es bald zehn Minuten vor acht war, dann griff sie nach ihrer Robe und stand auf. „Es tut mir leid! Ich beeile mich auch, wir kommen bestimmt nicht zu spät. Ich muss mich nur eben noch anziehen", sagte sie hektisch, während sie aus ihrer Kommode Unterwäsche nahm. Snape sagte daraufhin nichts, sondern ließ Amanda sich anziehen. Immerhin war nichts passiert und sofern sie nun wirklich noch rechtzeitig fertig wurde, wäre es auch nur halb so schlimm. Doch da er ungern zu spät kam, hoffte er, dass dem auch so war, denn sonst wäre es seiner Laune ein wenig abträglich, bevor überhaupt der wirklich anstrengende Teil des Abends begonnen hatte. „Ich warte im Wohnzimmer", sagte er schließlich. Beim Anziehen musste er Amanda gerade nicht unbedingt zusehen.

Tatsächlich brauchte Amanda nur etwas mehr als fünf Minuten, um sich fertig zu machen. Noch kurz ging sie ins Bad, um sich die Haare ein wenig zurückzustecken und kam dann zu Severus ins Wohnzimmer. „So, noch fünf Minuten. Nimmst du mich noch mit", wollte sie von ihm wissen, als sie den Raum betreten hatte. Er sah sie kurz an. „Gerade noch so." Dann hielt er ihr die Hand hin, um mit ihr zu apparieren. „Lass uns gehen." „Wenn du meinst", erwiderte Amanda daraufhin nur. Sie war wirklich gespannt, was dieser Abend noch für die bereithielt. Severus apparierte und Sekunden später erschienen sie wieder und standen vor einem schmiedeeisernen Tor, welches sich gerade magisch öffnete. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, gingen sie über einen breiten Kiesweg auf ein schickes Herrenhaus zu. An der Tür angekommen, klingelte Severus und kaum war das Klingelgeräusch verstummt, ging auch schon die Tür auf und ein Hauself stand vor ihnen. Sogleich verbeugte er sich tief und bat sie in aller Höflichkeit einzutreten, während er noch immer verbeugt ein wenig zur Seite trat.

Kurz nachdem Amanda und Snape eingetreten waren, erschien dann auch schon Lucius Malfoy auf der Bildfläche - elegant gekleidet wie immer. „Ah, Severus... Pünktlich wie immer", lächelte er ein wenig blasiert. „Und Miss Brown... Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor." Er reichte ihr die Hand. Amanda nahm die seine um sie zu schütteln und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Hallo, vielen Dank für die Einladung", antwortete sie höflich. „Keine Ursache", lächelte Malfoy zurück und bat sie dann mit einer Geste ihm zu folgen.

Er führte die beiden in den prächtig eingerichteten Salon, wo auf dem teuren Teppich vor dem leeren Kamin ein kleiner, blonder Junge spielte, der sogleich aufsah, als sie den Raum betraten. Auch eine blonde Frau in Lucius Alter war anwesend. „Meine Frau Narcissa", stellte Lucius diese sogleich Amanda vor. „Und das ist mein Sohn Draco... Draco komm her!" Severus begrüßte Narcissa schon, bevor Lucius sie Amanda vorgestellt hatte. Dann beobachtete er den jungen Malfoy, wie er sich auf seines Vaters Geheiß ihrer Gruppe näherte.

Narcissa legte eines von Dracos Spielzeugen, welche sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, zurück auf den Boden und ging zu ihren Besuchern hinüber. Severus begrüßte sie als erstes und nachdem ihr seine Begleitung vorgestellt wurde auch Amanda. „Guten Abend, Miss Brown. Schön, dass sie der Einladung gefolgt sind." Amanda lächelte daraufhin Mrs. Malfoy freundlich an und bedankte sich erneut, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Draco, der nun neben Lucius stand. „Hallo Mr. Snape", begrüßte der Kleine höflich und gut erzogen den Besucher, den er schon kannte. Dann sah er Amanda kurze Zeit schweigend an, bevor er auch ihr hallo sagte. Snape begrüßte Draco ebenfalls, doch dann wartete er ab, bis sie gebeten wurden, Platz zu nehmen oder dergleichen. Lucius legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes, als er neben ihm stand. Nachdem Draco die Gäste begrüßt hatte, sagte Lucius: „Und nun Zeit fürs Bett Draco." Dieser sah jedoch sogleich bettelnd zu seinem Vater hoch und wollte erwidern, dass er noch gar nicht müde war, doch Malfoy senior erstickte den Protest sogleich im Keim. „Keine Widerrede. Deine Mutter bringt dich jetzt ins Bett." Dann sah er kurz Narcissa an. „Na komm Draco", forderte sie ihren Sohn lieb auf. „Es ist schon viel später, als gestern und es wird Zeit." Noch unter leichtem Protest und darüber diskutierend ob der noch eine Geschichte vorgelesen bekam oder nicht, verließ Narcissa mit Draco das Zimmer. Schmunzelnd sah Amanda den beiden kurz nach. An solche Diskussionen konnte sie sich noch von ihrem Bruder erinnern.

Als seine Frau und sein Sohn den Raum verlassen hatten, bat Lucius seine Gäste, sich zu setzen. Severus kam dieser Bitte sogleich nach und setzte sich am Kamin auf das elegante, dunkelgrüne Sofa. Amanda setzte sich schließlich neben Severus. Sie fühlte sich durchaus etwas unwohl und wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte und entschied dann, dass ein höfliches Kompliment besser als Schweigen war. „Sie haben ein sehr schönes Haus, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie und sah ihren Gastgeber an. „Danke", lächelte dieser kurz, dann erschien plötzlich ein Hauself und erkundigte sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung: „Wünschen sie, dass ich schon den Aperitif serviere, Master Malfoy, Sir?" Dieser bejahte und sagte sogleich, was er trinken würde. „Und was darf ich den Herrschaften an Getränken bringen?" Diesmal verbeugte sich der Hauself in Richtung Severus und Amanda. Severus tat es daraufhin Lucius gleich und bestellte sich einen trockenen Martini. Heute Abend würde er sich ein bisschen Alkohol gönnen, dachte er. Amanda bestellte sich freundlich einen Campari Orange, da war sie sich immerhin sicher, dass er ihr vor dem Essen nicht zu sehr zu Kopf stieg. Nach ihren Worten bedankte sich der Hauself noch einmal in aller Höflichkeit und war danach sogleich wieder verschwunden.

„Severus, Severus... Ich möchte einmal erleben, dass du freiwillig Alkohol trinkst, wenn wir beide zusammen weggehen...", begann Lucius dann wieder ein Gespräch. „Sicher? Und wer bringt dich dann nach Hause, wenn du sturzbetrunken bist", entgegnete Snape ein wenig zynisch. Lucius grinste daraufhin ein wenig, sagte jedoch erst einmal nichts mehr dazu. Stattdessen erschienen auch schon die bestellten Getränke auf dem Tisch, sowie eine Platte mit Käsehäppchen, Serrano-Schinken, Oliven und anderen mediterranen Leckereien.

Amanda schmunzelte bei Severus Worten etwas und sagte dann lediglich recht trocken, während sie ihr Glas vom Tisch nahm: „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Severus heute im Zweifelsfall auch nach Hause gebracht wird." Lucius schmunzelte auf Amandas Worte hin ein wenig, griff dann nach seinem Glas und hob es ein wenig an. „Zum Wohl!" Severus hob lediglich die Augenbraue bei Amandas Worten und prostete dann den anderen beiden Anwesenden auch zu. Dann trank er einen Schluck und stellte sein Glas wieder ab. Kurz grinste Amanda Severus an und trank dann ebenfalls aus ihrem Glas. „Einen hübschen kleinen Laden haben sie da aus Brightons altem Ding gemacht", begann dann Lucius wieder das Gespräch, während er sich ein Häppchen nahm. Amanda lächelte, diesmal wirklich erfreut. „Vielen Dank, es war auch ganz schön viel Arbeit. Aber es hat sich gelohnt, zumindest bisher." „Das hört man gerne", erwiderte Malfoy. „Ich habe gehört, dass Marvin Brighton mittlerweile auch verurteilt wurde..."

Amanda war bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie eigentlich nicht gerne über dieses Thema sprach. „Ja, das habe ich auch gelesen", antwortete sie so ruhig wie möglich und verkniff sich den Zusatz _zum Glück_ gerade noch. „Mehr als verdient, dieser Schwachkopf", merkte Snape zu diesem Thema nur an. Lucius grinste ein wenig. „Nicht jeder ist zum perfekten Mord so fähig wie du, Severus. " Dann trank er noch einen Schluck Martini. Amanda hatte etwas Mühe, sich nicht an ihrem Getränk zu verschlucken und sah auf Lucius Worte zuerst ihn und dann Severus an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Vielleicht war es wirklich ganz gut so, dass sie einige Dinge nicht wusste. Einen Moment später betrat Narcissa wieder den Raum. „Ihr seid ja immer noch hier, ich dachte ihr wärt schon beim Essen." Severus sah Lucius auf seine Worte hin nur kalt und schweigend an. Sein Blick verriet dem Blonden, was er von diesem Kommentar seinerseits hielt.

Lucius blickte zu Narcissa, als diese hereinkam. „Natürlich nicht. Wir haben lediglich einen Aperitif genommen, bis du wieder zurück bist." Kaum war Mrs. Malfoy im Salon angekommen, erschien auch schon wieder der Hauself von vorhin und erkundigte sich mit überschwänglicher Untertänigkeit, ob und was seine Herrin zum Aperitif zu trinken wünschte.

Narcissa teilte ihm beiläufig mit, dass sie gerne einen Wein hätte. „Nun da ist es aber gut, dass Draco so müde war", meinte sie und setzte sich neben Lucius und sah Severus und Amanda an. Es war schon ein ungewohnter Anblick, ihn mit einer Frau zu sehen, fand sie, aber eigentlich passten sie ganz gut zusammen.

„Wie alt ist Draco denn", wollte Amanda freundlich wissen, nachdem Mrs. Malfoy sich gesetzt hatte, auch wenn die Frage nicht unbedingt an sie gestellt war. „Allerdings", entgegnete Malfoy senior daraufhin nur, während er es seiner Frau überließ, auf Amandas Frage zu antworten. Diese wendete sich etwas mehr zu Amanda, bevor sie antwortete: „Er ist gerade acht geworden." Amanda nickte. „Also in dem Alter war mein Bruder ziemlich unerträglich muss ich sagen, da war Draco wirklich sehr lieb eben." „Er ist gut erzogen", merkte Lucius daraufhin nur an, bevor er sich wieder ein Häppchen in den Mund schob. Severus beugte sich vor und nahm sich auch eins. „Was man von deinem Bruder leider nicht behaupten kann...", ergänzte er schließlich noch die Worte des Gastgebers, grinste kurz und aß dann das kunstvoll gerollte Schinkenscheibchen. Auf Severus Worte hin musste Amanda kurz lachen. „Ja, größtenteils hast du da Recht, aber das ist nun nicht auf meinen Mist gewachsen." Narcissa nahm dem Elfen, der kurz zuvor erschienen war, ihr Weinglas ab und trank einen Schluck. „Ich nehme an, ihr Bruder geht dann noch nach Hogwarts, Miss Brown." Die Angesprochene nickte. „Und wider Erwarten ist er seinen Lieblingslehrer auch los geworden." „Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt", entgegnete Snape auf Amandas Worte hin. „Dann hat er also gerade seine ZAG-Prüfungen absolviert", merkte Lucius an. „In welchem Haus ist ihr Bruder?" „Ja, mehr oder weniger zumindest. Er ist in Gryffindor." Amanda ahnte schon, dass das auf nicht allzu viel Begeisterung stoßen würde, aber darauf konnte sie nun kaum Rücksicht nehmen. „Oh..." Lucius grinste ein wenig in Severus Richtung. „Das erklärt so einiges." Der Hauslehrer sah ihn lediglich an, ohne weiteres dazu zu sagen. Er wollte nicht, dass Amanda sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte. „Darf ich fragen, was ihre Eltern beruflich machen, Miss Brown", wechselte Malfoy schließlich das Thema. „Mein Vater arbeitet im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit und nun ja...meine Mutter ist zu Hause", beantwortete Amanda die Frage ruhig und sah Lucius dabei an. „Ah, im Ministerium... Hm Brown... Brown...", überlegte Lucius kurz. „Carl Brown?!? Das ist ihr Vater?" Severus schüttelte kurz ein wenig den Kopf, dann trank er einen Schluck. Lucius kannte auch Gott und die Welt. Amanda nickte. „Ja, das ist mein Vater."

„Es wäre ja auch verwunderlich gewesen, hättest du ihn nicht gekannt", kommentierte Narcissa nun die Worte ihres Mannes. „Ah, interessant. Ich hatte einmal kurz das Vergnügen mit ihm. Wie mir scheint, ein recht fähiger Mann auf seinem Gebiet", antwortete Lucius, bevor er sich an seine Frau wandte. „Es ist nie ein Fehler genug Leute zu kennen, mein Herz." „Warum hatte ich diese Antwort bloß erwartet", merkte Severus auf Lucius Worte nur lapidar an. „Ich hoffe es", erwiderte Amanda auf Lucius Anmerkung, trank dann einen Schluck und aß ein Stück Käse. "Und sie haben nur diesen einen Bruder", erkundigte sich Mrs. Malfoy. Amanda nickte. „Ja und das reicht auch vollkommen." „Zwei Leute hätte ich nicht durch Severus Unterricht schleusen können." Sie grinste etwas bei diesen Worten. „Dabei ist mein Unterricht nur angemessen..." „Diese Meinung scheint je nach Sichtweise zu variieren." „Die Sichtweise deines Bruders ist eindeutig verklärt. Hätte ich ihn nicht so unterrichtet wie ich es getan habe, hätte er seinen ZAG in hundert kalten Wintern nicht geschafft. Oder willst du mir damit sagen, dass deine Sichtweise auch variiert?" Severus sah Amanda fragend an, während Lucius ein wenig anfing zu grinsen, über Snapes Redeschwall ob diesem Thema. Amanda musste auch grinsen. „Meine? Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie er es, trotz Nachhilfe, überhaupt geschafft hat, um ganz ehrlich zu sein und sonst ist es mir ziemlich egal wie du unterrichtest." Narcissa sah das Paar vor sich erneut an und langsam ging ihr auf, was die beiden aneinander fanden. Schweigend schmunzelte sie etwas vor sich hin. „Das frage ich mich allerdings auch", sagte Snape, „Und ich will hoffen, dass du nicht an meinen Unterrichtsmethoden zweifelst." Daraufhin grinste er ein wenig.

Lucius sah die beiden an und als Severus geendet hatte, fing er an: „Ich muss mich gerade wundern... Du musst wissen, Schatz", fuhr er an Narcissa gewandt fort, „dass ich Severus schon einmal auf Miss Brown aufmerksam gemacht habe, aber damals hat er noch weniger als gar kein Interesse an ihr gezeigt." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Snape. „Mich würde jetzt schon interessieren, woher dieser Sinneswandel kommt, Severus", grinste er ein wenig. Narcissa sah Severus ebenfalls verwundert und neugierig an, das interessierte sie nun auch.  
Amanda schmunzelte leicht bei Lucius Frage. „Nun ja, er fand mich damals immerhin schon interessant genug, um meine alte Schulakte zu lesen." Dann sah sie Severus an. Dessen Ausdruck wurde aufgrund dieser Themen sogleich etwas verschlossener. „Das werde ich _dir_ sicherlich nicht auf die Nase binden, Malfoy", entgegnete er dann, aber noch mit einem gewissen Anteil Humor in der Stimme. „Und das mit der Schulakte... Ich hatte dir damals schon gesagt, dass das rein strategische Gründe hatte." „Wie bedauerlich", grinste Lucius ein wenig. „Dann verrat mir doch wenigstens, welche Strategie du mit dieser Schulakte verfolgt hast." „Streit", antwortete Amanda für ihn und grinste dabei. Narcissa musste daraufhin kurz Lachen. „Doch nicht wirklich, oder?" „Doch, allerdings", bejahte Snape, während er ein wenig grinsend fortfuhr. „Miss Brown hier, war noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit unausstehlich. Und um mir einen Vorteil bei unseren Streitereien zu verschaffen, habe ich ihre Schulakte studiert." Lucius musste nun auch lachen. „Natürlich... Welchen Grund sollte es sonst haben... Deshalb warst du also damals so schlecht auf sie zu sprechen, ja? Dabei habe ich dir damals schon gesagt, sie wäre ganz dein Typ." Er grinste triumphierend, weil ihm die Gegenwart Recht gegeben hatte. „Professor Snape hier, war eigentlich noch viel unausstehlicher, wenn man es genau betrachtet und hat mich arme Angestellte ganz schön getriezt damals", sagte Amanda in gespielt zickigem Ton, musste kurz lachen und sah Lucius an. „Ich frage besser nicht nach, woraus sie geschlossen haben, dass ich sein Typ bin." „Stellen sie sich nicht so an, Miss Brown. Hätten sie mir gescheite Ware geliefert, wäre das alles nicht passiert", konstatierte Severus in gespieltem, aber sehr überzeugendem, ernstem Ton. „Ich glaube, ich kann es heute auch gar nicht mehr genau sagen", antwortete Lucius dann. „Ich hatte damals noch überhaupt gar nichts damit zu tun..." Dann wendete sich Amanda an Lucius. „Nun, das ist vielleicht auch besser so." „Natürlich… _Das_ sagen sie dann alle…", kommentierte Severus Amandas Worte noch, bevor er wieder einen Schluck trank. „Wieso meinen sie", fragte Lucius daraufhin. Amanda grinste Severus an und knuffte ihn auffällig etwas in die Seite. „Nun, nachher hätten sie damals etwas entdeckt, was Severus jetzt ganz abschreckend fände", wandte sie sich wieder zu Lucius. „Ach, der lässt sich von mir sowieso nichts sagen." „Er wird schon seine Gründe dafür haben", meinte Amanda. „Das habe ich allerdings. Verlass dich nie auf andere, sonst bist du verlassen." Lucius grinste ein wenig auf Severus Worte. „Du warst schon immer außergewöhnlich selbstständig." Dann stand er auf. „Ich denke, wir wollen nun essen."

Amanda sparte sich einen Kommentar zu den Worten der beiden Männer und erhob sich dann zusammen mit Narcissa, um Lucius ins Esszimmer zu folgen. Dort angekommen, nahm Lucius zusammen mit seinen Gästen und seiner Frau am prächtig gedeckten Tisch Platz. Kurz darauf erschienen auch schon, wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin, die Vorspeise und die passenden Getränke auf dem Tisch. Amanda saß neben Severus an dem großen Esstisch und fühlte sich erneut etwas eingeschüchtert und schwieg daher erst einmal. Narcissa lächelte ihre Gäste an und forderte sie dann auf, doch anzufangen. Sie war froh, hin und wieder auch mal Gäste zu haben, mit denen sie selbst etwas anfangen konnte. Severus wünschte allen einen guten Appetit und fing dann an zu essen. Wie zu erwarten war schon die Vorspeise köstlich. Lumpen ließ sich Lucius wirklich nie, wenn er Gäste zu sich einlud, aber er konnte es sich schließlich auch leisten, nur das beste Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen. Auch Amanda fand das Essen sehr lecker. Im Gegensatz zu Severus war sie ja nicht einmal das gute Essen von Hogwarts gewöhnt. Trotzdem war sie noch sehr gespannt, was der restliche Abend so bringen würde.

Während sie aßen, unterhielten sie sich alle noch ein wenig über diverse Dinge, die allerdings alle mehr oder weniger belanglos waren. Trotzdem dauerte Severus und Amandas Besuch bei den Malfoys relativ lange, was auch damit zusammenhing, dass das Essen ganze fünf Gänge aufwies. Kurz nach Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich die beiden aber schließlich von ihren Gastgebern und machten sich wieder auf den Weg, den Kiesweg hinunter, zurück zum Tor, von wo sie dann apparieren konnten.


	74. Kindheitserinnerungen

**Kapitel 74**

**~ Kindheitserinnerungen ~**

Amanda seufzte leise. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut und machte sie wieder wacher, denn durch ihren gut gefüllten Magen war sie recht müde geworden. Schweigend legte Severus den Arm um sie, als wie weit genug vom Haus weg waren. Irgendwie war ihm gerade danach, nachdem er während des Besuchs die ganze Zeit keinerlei Zärtlichkeiten mit ihr ausgetauscht hatte. Amanda lehnte sich näher an ihn, während sie gingen. Der Abend war irgendwie anstrengend gewesen, wenn auch nicht so schlimm wie sie befürchtet hatte. Draußen vor dem Tor blieb Severus erst einmal stehen und apparierte nicht sofort. Stattdessen zog er sie noch mehr in seine Arme und hielt Amanda für einen Moment nur fest. Auch er fand den Abend strapaziös, denn er fand es generell anstrengend, unter Leuten zu verweilen und sich zu unterhalten. Gesellschaft lag absolut nicht in seiner Natur. Amanda schlang ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung", fragte er schließlich leise, denn er hatte den Eindruck, dass auch sie sich schon wohler gefühlt hatte in ihrem Leben. „Ja, natürlich. Es war nur etwas anstrengend", antwortete sie, löste sich ein Stück von ihm und sah ihn an. Er lächelte ein wenig. „Ja, das stimmt." Kurz küsste sie ihn auf den Mund. „Du warst aber sehr tapfer." Amanda grinste ihn an. Severus musste auf ihre Worte hin auch etwas grinsen. „Danke. Ich habe mich auch bemüht." Kurz strich er ihr über den Rücken. „Wollen wir vielleicht noch ein paar Schritte spazieren gehen?" Snape fühlte sich noch irgendwie zu voll gefressen, um sich jetzt schon ins Bett zu legen. „Ja, gerne. Sonst gibt es noch schlechte Träume." Sanft lächelte sie ihn an. „Ja. Darauf kann ich gern verzichten." Dann nahm Severus Amanda bei der Hand und ging mit ihr die kleine, leere Landstraße entlang, die von Malfoy Manor wegführte.

„Mir wäre das Haus zu groß glaube ich", meinte Amanda nachdem sie ein Stück gegangen waren. „Das beruhigt mich...", entgegnete Snape. Nach einer kurzen Pause ergänzte er noch: „Für Lucius und Narcissa aber gerade groß genug, vermute ich." „Wieso? Also warum beruhigt es dich und wieso gerade passend?" „Passend, weil die Malfoys gerne zeigen was sie haben... Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Und beruhigend... Weil ich dir nicht einmal ein halb so großes Haus bieten könnte. Ganz zu schweigen vom Grundstück." Bei letzterem sah Severus Amanda nicht mehr an, sondern sein Blick war in die Ferne vor sich gerichtet. Amandas Schritte wurden langsamer und verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Über so etwas machst du dir Gedanken? Severus, das würde ich doch niemals erwarten." Auch Snape lief langsamer und sah Amanda nun wieder an, allerdings mit einem gewissen Ernst. „Wieso wundert es dich, dass ich mir über solche Dinge Gedanken mache? Ich... liebe dich. Natürlich mache ich mir über so etwas Gedanken." Kurz schluckte Severus und sah Amanda nun leicht unsicher an, was man im Dunkeln jedoch nicht sah. Er hatte es wirklich gesagt... Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte... War das richtig gewesen? War es überhaupt der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, so etwas zu sagen?!? Auf seine Worte blieb Amanda stehen und sah Severus überrascht an. Dafür, dass sie diese Worte noch nie von ihm gehört hatte, waren sie doch sehr unvermittelt gekommen. Sie kam dicht zu ihm und drückte seine Hand, bevor sie ihn anlächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch", meinte sie leise und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Aber irgendwie hab ich da noch nicht drüber nachgedacht." Er sah sie nun eine kleine Weile nur schweigend an, dann seufzte er leise. Vielleicht dachte er selbst nur deshalb so viel darüber nach, weil er insgeheim immer noch Angst hatte, Amanda irgendwann zu verlieren... Dann begann er wieder zu reden: „Hast du noch Lust auf einen kleinen Ausflug? Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen..." Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich ernst und er hoffte, dass er nun keinen großen Fehler beging. Aber andererseits war es besser, Amanda würde jetzt schon davon erfahren, als dass sie es irgendwann später erst sah. Ruhig und fragend sah Amanda Severus an, denn so ganz wusste sie nicht, was ihn plötzlich so ernst machte. „Ja, gerne", antwortete sie. „Dann lass uns apparieren", entgegnete Snape nur noch, nahm sie dann bei der Hand und apparierte.

Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, standen sie in einer heruntergekommenen Straße, deren spärliche Beleuchtung ihre Tristesse noch unterstrich. Ein hoher, alter Fabrikschornstein zeichnete sich noch dunkel gegen den Nachthimmel ab, doch sonst war von der Umgebung nicht besonders viel zu erkennen. Ohne Amandas Hand loszulassen und seinen Zauberstab einzustecken, ging Snape mit ihr die Straße entlang, auf ihr Ende zu. Durchaus verwundert und keine Ahnung habend, wo sie waren und warum, sah sich Amanda um, während sie Severus folgte. Kurze Zeit später blieben sie schließlich auch schon wieder vor einem der verdreckten Backsteinbauten stehen, die am Ende der Straße standen. Erst jetzt löste Severus seinen Griff um Amandas Hand. „_Das_ ist es, was ich dir bieten kann", sagte er schließlich mit einer gewissen Bitterkeit in der Stimme, denn er verband mit diesem Ort keinerlei schöne Erinnerungen mehr. Aus diesem Grund vermied Severus es auch so oft es ging, herzukommen. Trotzdem wollte er Amanda die Gelegenheit geben, sein Elternhaus anzusehen und so vielleicht mehr von ihm selbst zu erfahren. Vor allem von seiner Vergangenheit, über die er so ungern sprach. „Willst du rein?" „Wenn du auch willst."

Noch immer war Amanda sehr überrascht. War Severus hier aufgewachsen? Sie war neugierig, aber gleichzeitig war ihr auch etwas unwohl. „Ich hab dich gefragt", antwortete er ruhig. Er selbst hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis, dieses Haus zu betreten, doch wenn Amanda es ansehen wollte, würde er mit ihr gehen und ihr diese Gelegenheit nicht verwehren. „Ja, ich denke schon", sagte sie unsicher. Sie merkte, dass Severus sich nicht sehr gut fühlte. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen ging dieser daraufhin voraus zur Tür und murmelte leise ein paar Beschwörungsformeln, bevor die Tür schließlich knarrend aufschwang und Severus eintrat. Mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabs gab dieser schließlich so viel Licht von sich, dass man alles im Umkreis von zwei Metern gut erkennen konnte. Auch das Innere des Hauses sah nicht viel besser aus, als man es bereits von außen vermuten konnte. Die Tapeten waren verblichen und auch alles andere war schon mehr oder weniger heruntergekommen. Man konnte erkennen, dass der Backsteinbau schon lange unbewohnt war, denn überall lag zentimeterdick der Staub und in jedem Winkel hatte es schon mindestens eine Spinnwebe. Amanda folgte Severus zögerlich in das unbekannte Haus und blieb schließlich dicht neben ihm stehen. Allzu viel konnte sie nicht sehen in der Dunkelheit, aber bisher sah es drinnen nicht viel besser aus, als außen. „Du kannst mit deinem Zauberstab auch leuchten, wenn du willst", sagte Snape schließlich, während er ein wenig weiter ging. Amanda nahm ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihn ebenfalls erleuchten, bevor sie Severus folgte.

Mitten im engen Wohnzimmer blieb dieser dann stehen und wartete auf sie. Nun war zu erkennen, dass die Polster notdürftig mit Leintüchern abgedeckt waren, um sie wenigstens ein bisschen gegen den Staub zu schützen, doch ansonsten setzte sich der verlassene, dunkle und heruntergekommene Eindruck weiter fort.

Amanda trat neben ihn und sah sich dann in dem kleinen Raum um. Sie fand es in der Stille und Dunkelheit recht bedrückend, wobei sie befürchtete, dass der Raum auch bei Tageslicht nicht viel gewinnen würde. „Willst du noch mehr sehen", durchbrach Snape schließlich die Stille mit seiner Frage. „Ja, wo wir schon hier sind", sagte sie ruhig. Natürlich wollte sie nun auch das restliche Haus sehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Severus also weiter und führte Amanda in die ebenso kleine und enge Küche und danach in die wenigen anderen Räume, die das Haus noch besaß. Am Ende standen sie schweigend in Snapes altem Kinderzimmer.

„Ist das dein Zimmer", wollte Amanda leise von ihm wissen und sprach damit das erste Mal wieder, seitdem sie das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatten. „Ja", antwortete Snape leise und ruhig. „Mein Kinderzimmer." „Seltsame Vorstellung", sagte sie und sah sich etwas in dem ebenfalls recht kleinen Zimmer um. Severus fragte sich währenddessen, wieso sie diese Vorstellung seltsam fand, sprach es jedoch nicht aus. Stattdessen verfolgte er mit Blicken etwas, wie sich Amanda umsah. Diese drehte sich kurz darauf zu ihm um und sah ihn an. „Du bist nicht gerne hier, oder?" Irgendwie hatte sie schon immer vermutet, dass seine Kindheit und Familie nicht so gewesen war, wie es idealerweise sein sollte und dieses Haus war wie eine Bestätigung dafür. „Nein. Ich vermeide es", antwortete Severus nur knapp und mit verschlossener Miene. Amanda sah sich noch weiter im Zimmer um. Doch abgesehen von Staub und den nötigsten Möbeln, war dort nichts, was auf die Person hinwies, die hier einmal gelebt hatte. Doch zwischen Tür und Regal entdeckte sie schließlich doch noch etwas. Langsam bückte sie sich und hob einen sehr staubigen, alten Teddybären auf. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und zeigte ihn Severus, während sie ihn leicht anlächelte.

Für Snape war es schwer, sich in diesem Moment ein Lächeln abzuringen, als er seinen alten Teddybären sah. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass hier überhaupt noch irgendein Spielzeug von ihm herumlag, denn er hatte noch nie viel besessen und dass Amanda jetzt von diesem Wenigen ausgerechnet seinen alten Teddybären fand, rief in ihm ein seltsames Gefühl hervor. Der Gedanke, dass dieses Stück Stoff oftmals sein einziger Freund und Trost gewesen war, quälte ihn für einen kurzen Moment sichtlich. „Lass uns wieder gehen", sagte er dann nur leise und tonlos. Amanda wurde wieder ernst. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Severus der Besuch in diesem Haus so sehr mitnehmen würde und so kehrte auch das unwohle Gefühl in ihre Magengegend zurück. Also nickte sie lediglich als Bestätigung, behielt den Teddy aber in der Hand. Severus drehte sich daraufhin sogleich wortlos um und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg zurück zur Haustür. Dass Amanda den Bären nicht weglegte, entging ihm nicht, doch er sagte nichts dazu. Wenn sie ihn mitnehmen wollte, sollte sie es tun. Es war ihm egal.

Schweigend folgte ihm Amanda. Scheinbar brauchte er noch etwas, um dieses Wiedersehen zu verarbeiten. Sie selbst konnte dem Haus durch Severus Stimmung und durch die zusätzlich bedrückende Atmosphäre auch nicht viel Positives abgewinnen.

Als sie wieder im Freien angekommen waren, zog Severus die Tür hinter sich zu und verschloss sie wieder magisch. Dann hielt er Amanda seine Hand hin, um wieder apparieren zu können. Diese folgte seiner Einladung und nahm seine Hand. Kurz darauf fanden sich die beiden dann auch schon vor Amandas Wohnungstür wieder.


	75. Vertrauensfrage

**Kapitel 75**

**~ Vertrauensfrage ~**

Mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab befreite Amanda die Tür von ihren zwei Zaubern, öffnete sie und betrat den Flur. Es war irgendwie surreal, plötzlich wieder hier zu stehen und wäre der Teddy in ihrer Hand nicht gewesen, hätte sie das Geschehene wohl noch weniger geglaubt.

Severus trat wortlos hinter Amanda ein und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Auch für ihn war es gerade ein komisches Gefühl, wieder in Amandas große und vor allem freundliche Wohnung zu kommen. Seine Vergangenheit lastete wieder sehr schwer auf ihm, nachdem er Amanda gerade sein Elternhaus gezeigt hatte. Diese legte das Kuscheltier in ihrer Hand auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihrem Spiegel, bevor sie sich zu Severus umdrehte und ihn ansah. Langsam ging sie die paar Schritte auf ihn zu und legte sanft ihre Arme um ihn. Er seufzte leise, umarmte sie auch und sah ihr dann in die Augen. An seinem Blick konnte man erahnen, dass dieser Ausflug vornehmlich traurige Erinnerungen in ihm wachgerufen hatte, die ihn auch jetzt noch verfolgten. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die Wange und drückte sich anschließend dichter an ihn, um ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen. Tröstend streichelte sie ihm über den Rücken.

Es tat Severus irgendwie gut, dass Amanda gerade bei ihm war und ihn festhielt, auch wenn er sonst auf Mitleid getrost verzichten konnte. Er hielt sie fest im Arm und blieb eine ganze Weile so mit ihr stehen. Langsam löste sie sich schließlich wieder etwas von ihm, um ihn anzusehen. „Und was machen wir zwei nun?" Nach diesen ganzen Eindrücken fühlte sie sich trotz der späten Uhrzeit noch nicht so, als könne sie gleich schlafen. „Ins Bett gehen?" Severus war zwar auch noch nicht richtig nach schlafen zumute, doch das war ja im Bett auch nicht zwingend notwendig. „Hm, ja gut." Sie nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen zog sich Severus schweigend um und nachdem er noch schnell im Bad gewesen war, legte er sich schließlich ins Bett und wartete auf Amanda. Die war gerade mit dem Zähneputzen fertig und auf dem Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer, als ihr der Teddy ins Auge fiel. Sie nahm ihn von dem kleinen Tisch und brachte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, um ihn erst einmal in eines der Regale zu legen. Da dieser Fund Severus wohl noch zusätzlich berührt hatte, musste er ihm ja am nächsten Morgen nicht gleich sofort wieder ins Auge fallen. Dann ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett. Severus drehte sich ein wenig zu ihr und sah sie an, als sie neben ihm lag. Amanda rutschte daraufhin näher zu ihm und legte einen Arm um ihn. Auch er umarmte sie nun etwas und zog sie noch enger zu sich. Nachdem er eine Weile geschwiegen und sie lediglich ein wenig am Rücken gestreichelt hatte, stellte er ihr mit leiser Stimme eine Frage, die ihn die letzten Minuten immer wieder beschäftigt hatte. „Was denkst du jetzt?" „Dass es bestimmt schwierig war als Kind, in einer solchen Umgebung aufzuwachsen", antwortete sie leise und hoffte, dass Severus diese Worte nicht als zu negativ empfand.

Eigentlich wusste er nicht genau, wie er sie in diesem Moment empfinden sollte. Im Grunde hatte Amanda Recht. Es war wirklich schwierig gewesen, doch das lag nicht nur an der Umgebung... Severus wusste auch nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte, deshalb beschränkte er seine Antwort darauf, dass er Amanda sanft ein wenig an sich drückte und dabei lang gezogen ausatmete. Zärtlich küsste sie seine Stirn und sah ihn anschließend an. Eigentlich hatte sie sich diese Frage schon gestellt, während sie das Haus angesehen hatten, doch bisher nicht den richtigen Moment gefunden sie an Severus zu richten. Auch wenn der Augenblick nun vielleicht nicht besser war als zuvor, beschäftigte sie diese Sache zu sehr, um sie nicht auszusprechen. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern", fragte Amanda deshalb mit ruhiger Stimme. „Beide tot", antwortete Snape nach kurzem Schweigen mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme. „Meine Mutter starb, als ich in der sechsten Klasse war und mein Vater... ein paar Jahre später." Man konnte erahnen, so wie er sprach, dass ihn damals der Tod seiner Mutter schwerer getroffen hatte, als der seines Vaters.

Diesmal war es Amanda, die ihr Gegenüber fester an sich drückte. „Das tut mir leid", sagte sie leise. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie das Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern gewesen war, konnte sich Amanda vorstellen, dass es nicht einfach war, so jung seine Mutter und später noch den Vater zu verlieren. „Es muss dir nicht leid tun", entgegnete Severus ruhig. „Jedenfalls nicht um meinen Vater." Kurze Zeit sah Amanda ihn nur an. Vielleicht war das auch mit eine Erklärung dafür, dass er nur selten über seine Kindheit sprach und sie würde jetzt auch nicht weiter bohren. Er konnte etwas erzählen, wenn er dazu bereit war.

„Okay, wenn du das sagst." „Ja", entgegnete Snape leise und drückte sie noch einmal kurz sanft. Irgendwann würde er es ihr erzählen können, aber nicht heute. Für heute hatte sie schon genug Neues über ihn erfahren und an diese Tatsache musste er sich erst wieder gewöhnen. „Danke", meinte Amanda nach einer Weile des Schweigens leise. „Bitte", erwiderte Severus flüsternd. „Und Severus, ich würde dich auch nehmen, wenn du keine Arbeit, kein Geld und kein Dach über dem Kopf hättest", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause ruhig, um ihre Meinung noch einmal zu verdeutlichen. Bei diesen Worten musste Severus halbherzig ein wenig schmunzeln. War das wirklich ihr Ernst? Er konnte es nicht so richtig glauben. „Bist du dir sicher", fragte er sie deshalb leise. Menschen ließen sich einfach zu leicht von Äußerlichkeiten beeinflussen, deshalb konnte Snape Amanda in diesem Punkt gerade nicht blind vertrauen. Auf diese Frage hin sah Amanda ihn ernst an. „Ja natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Du wärst doch kein weniger großartiger Mensch, nur weil du nichts mehr hast." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch leiser hinzu: „Ich liebe dich, da sind doch solche oberflächlichen Dinge, wie Besitz, nebensächlich." Severus seufzte leise. „Manchmal... kann ich es wohl einfach nicht glauben, dass du's wirklich ernst meinst." Dann küsste er sie kurz und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Du sagst doch immer, dass du siehst, wenn dich jemand anlügt", antwortete sie leise und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Das tue ich. Aber... Das ist bei dir alles etwas anders", entgegnete Snape ein wenig vage. „Dieses Mal musst _du_ mir das wohl etwas genauer erklären", meinte Amanda, denn normalerweise stellte Severus immer solche nachhakenden Fragen. Dieser seufzte leise. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann." Dann schwieg er kurz und dachte nach. „Wenn du willst... zeige ich dir, was ich meine", fuhr er dann fort. Es war allerdings eine gewisse Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht vielleicht ein Fehler sein würde. Zögernd und ein wenig verwundert sah Amanda ihn an. „Ja, bitte." So ganz wusste sie jedoch nicht, worauf sie sich da nun gerade eingelassen hatte.

Severus sah ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen, dann drehte er sich um und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Setz dich auf", sagte er dann ruhig, denn er wollte sie nicht im Liegen mit Legilimentik überfallen. Etwas kritisch beäugte sie seinen Zauberstab und fragte sich gleich noch mehr, wo das nun hinführen sollte, setzte sich aber, wie aufgefordert, hin und sah ihn an. „Was wird das denn nun?" „Vertraust du mir", stellte Severus eine Gegenfrage und sah Amanda mit einem gewissen Ernst an, statt auf ihre eigene Frage zu antworten. Sie nickte. „Ja, natürlich." „Gut", sagte er leise und küsste sie dann noch einmal, bevor er sich mit ein wenig Abstand von ihr auf dem Bett platzierte. „Ich würde dein Vertrauen nie missbrauchen... Deshalb habe ich dich vorhin auch gefragt, ob ich es dir zeigen soll." Während er sprach, sah Severus Amanda tief in die Augen und ohne noch eine weitere Vorwarnung auszusprechen, murmelte er: „Legilimens."

Amanda wunderte sich noch über Severus seltsame Worte, als sie schon von seinem Zauber übermannt wurde und ganz plötzlich ihre eigenen Erinnerungen sah. Das vergangene Essen bei den Malfoys, ihr erster Kuss mit Severus, eine sehr finstere Nacht in Askaban. Aber auch viel ältere Erinnerungen tauchten vor ihren Augen auf: Die Tränen am letzten Schultag in Hogwarts, ihr erster Freund, ein Sommernachmittag bei ihrer Oma und David als noch ganz kleines Baby. Dann ganz plötzlich war alles nur noch schwarz und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie leicht keuchend auf ihrem Bett lag. Nun lag ihm Amandas Geist offen und Severus suchte nach der Begebenheit, die sich gerade erst vor ein paar Minuten zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte. Lange musste er nicht kramen, dann hatte er schon die passenden Gedanken zu Amandas Beteuerung gefunden, die sie ihm vorhin noch entgegengebracht hatte. Sie hatte wirklich nicht gelogen, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn lieben würde, egal welchen sozialen Stand er hätte. Als Severus diese Erinnerung hervorgeholt hatte, beendete er auch schon den Zauber, denn er wollte Amanda schließlich nur verdeutlichen, wie er für gewöhnlich Lügner entlarvte und nicht in ihren Gedanken herumstöbern.

Erschrocken richtete sie sich daraufhin auf und sah Severus an. „Was war denn das? Hast du das auch alles gesehen?" Sie war durchaus etwas aufgebracht. Ein wenig musste er über ihre Reaktion schmunzeln, denn sie verriet ihm, dass sie noch nie mit Okklumentik konfrontiert worden war und das war gut. Dann legte er seinen Zauberstab beiseite. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es nun richtig war, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, nachdem er gerade noch in ihren Geist eingedrungen war. „Ja, ich habe alles gesehen...", sagte er schließlich leise und sah sie an. „Geht es dir gut?" „Ja, ich denke schon." Nur schwer konnte sie sich wieder beruhigen. „Ich finde das eigentlich nicht besonders lustig", fügte sie dann noch hinzu, denn sie hatte sein Schmunzeln durchaus bemerkt. „Ich auch nicht. Es beruhigt mich nur, dass du damit bisher keinen Kontakt hattest", entgegnete Severus daraufhin ehrlich und nicht ohne einen gewissen Ernst in der Stimme. „Mich auch!" Amanda atmete noch einmal durch und sah Severus eine Weile an. Es war gar nicht so, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er von diesen Gedanken wusste, aber sie war einfach noch viel zu erschrocken. „Du hättest mich ruhig etwas mehr vorwarnen können", sagte sie dann sehr viel ruhiger, denn immerhin hatte sie gesagt, sie wolle es wissen. Er nahm sie nun doch in den Arm. „Dann hättest du dich womöglich verschlossen und ich hätte entweder gar nicht in deinen Geist eindringen können, oder nur mit Mühe. Und das wollte ich uns beiden ersparen." „Meinst du, dass ich das kann, ja?" Inzwischen war ihr natürlich klar, was Severus da getan hatte, auch wenn sie bisher noch nicht viel über Legilimentik oder Okklumentik gehört hatte.

„Ein einfacher Schutzzauber reicht, um einen offensichtlichen Angriff abzuwehren. Gegen erfahrene Legilimentiker ist das Mittel der Wahl aber eindeutig Okklumentik. Nur so kannst du deinen Geist wirkungsvoll verschließen." Bei seinen letzten Worten wurde Severus unmerklich ein wenig ernster. „Sollte ich mir vielleicht aneignen, wie mir scheint", meinte diesmal Amanda etwas sarkastisch. „Vor allem, wer macht so etwas auch offensichtlich dann?" „Es würde sicherlich nicht schaden, denn nur Stümper machen es offensichtlich", antwortete Snape. „Hm, sehr beruhigend", meinte Amanda nur, denn so ganz wusste sie noch nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. „Und deswegen weißt du, wenn Menschen dich anlügen? Aber mal in Ernst, die kriegen das doch durchaus mit." „Gute Legilimentiker können die Gedanken an der Oberfläche ohne offensichtlichen Aufwand lesen. Und das sind in der Regel die Dinge, die die Person im diesem Moment beschäftigen. So weiß ich, wer mich belügt. Ich hoffe allerdings, du erinnerst dich noch an meine Worte, bevor ich gerade Legilimentik angewandt habe." Er sah sie ernst an. Befürchtete sie nun, er könnte unbemerkt in ihren Geist eindringen, jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass er durchaus dazu in der Lage wäre?

Einen Moment dachte Amanda über seine Worte nach. „Jetzt wird mir so einiges klar... Als du im Streit meintest, du könntest dir die Information auch anders holen, oder als David hier war und ich beim Frühstück das Gefühl hatte, ich hätte die Hälfte der Unterhaltung verpasst…" Severus machte eine zustimmende Kopfbewegung und seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig, doch man konnte nicht deuten, aufgrund welcher Gefühlsregung. Amanda hatte richtig kombiniert. Doch wusste Snape nun immer noch nicht, was sie über alles dachte. Vertraute sie ihm nicht genug? Dachte sie, er würde wirklich unbemerkt in ihren Geist eindringen? Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis, sich zu rechtfertigen, denn ihre Worte klangen in seinen Ohren wie Vorwürfe. „Ich bin niemals unerlaubt in deinen Geist eingedrungen, Amanda. Und das mit deinem Bruder... Es war zu offensichtlich, was er dachte, als dass dazu wirklich Legilimentik nötig gewesen wäre, um es herauszufinden." Kurz sah sie Severus ernst an und nahm dann seine Hand in ihre. „Es ist schon gut, du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich hab gesagt, ich vertraue dir und das tue ich auch. Ich bin nur ein wenig erschrocken. Na und was du mit deinen Schülern machst, finde ich ja teilweise ohnehin nicht toll, aber das ist nicht meine Sache."

„Ich bereite sie nur gründlich auf die harte Schule des Lebens vor", rutschte es ihm daraufhin heraus und er grinste ein wenig. Dann küsste er Amanda kurz und sah sie wieder ein wenig ernster an. „Jetzt weißt du auch das von mir... Und ich möchte dich bitten, es für dich zu behalten." Amanda nickte und sah etwas gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. „Natürlich, wenn du das möchtest. Scheinbar gibt es noch viel mehr über dich zu lernen, als ich immer dachte. Dagegen erscheine ich ja richtig langweilig." Es waren wirklich viele neue Eindrücke gewesen an diesem Abend und sie fragte sich, was sie noch alles nicht von ihm wusste. „Ich finde dich alles andere als langweilig", sagte Snape leise, während er Amanda im Arm hielt. „Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum hier." „Hm, ja... das mag sein", sagte sie ebenfalls leise. Irgendwie gab es ihr gerade zu denken, dass sie eigentlich so wenig über Severus wusste. „Wieso zweifelst du daran", fragte er leise und ruhig, denn anscheinend glaubte sie seinen Worten nicht richtig. „Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, was es noch alles gibt, dass ich vielleicht wissen sollte", antwortete sie nachdenklich. Es war gar nicht so, dass sie plötzlich seine Lebensgeschichte hören wollte, sondern vielmehr fragte sie sich, ob es noch etwas Wesentliches gab, was sie wissen sollte.

Severus seufzte auf ihre Worte hin und löste sich ein wenig von ihr. Es gab natürlich noch einiges, das sie im Grunde wissen sollte, er ihr aber nicht sagen konnte. „Vermutlich noch so einiges...", sagte er leise und ein wenig zerknirscht, da er ihr offensichtlich nicht die Form von Vertrauen geben konnte, die sie sich wünschte. Amanda drehte sich zu ihm, so dass sie ihn besser ansehen konnte. „Wenn du es mir sagen möchtest, irgendwann, dann kannst du das tun." „Irgendwann... ja...", sagte er leise, denn jetzt war es ihm noch nicht möglich. „Ich werde dich schon nicht vor die Tür setzten dann", sie grinste etwas schief, aber recht freudlos. Er sah sie ernst an, als sie das sagte, denn bei diesem Thema war ihm nicht nach Witzen zumute. Genau das was sie gerade so locker ansprach, war schon immer seine Angst gewesen. Jedesmal wenn er ihr etwas von seiner Vergangenheit erzählte, hatte er Angst vor den möglichen Konsequenzen. Er wollte nicht noch einmal die Frau verlieren, die er liebte. Amanda sah sein besorgtes Gesicht und strich ihm sanft über die Wange und lächelte ihn kurz an. „Severus, das war ein Scherz. Guck nicht so erschrocken." „Darüber kann ich nicht scherzen, Amanda", sagte er leise. „Ich finde, ich weiß schon eine ganze Menge und wenn mich das bisher nicht dazu bewegt hat, dies zu tun, wird es auch kaum etwas in Zukunft tun."

„Dann ist gut." Severus sah sie an. „Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." Liebevoll sah sie ihn an. „Ich dich doch auch nicht." „Gut", sagte er leise, nahm sie dann wieder in den Arm und drückte sie ein wenig an sich, bevor er ihr einen Kuss gab. Leise seufzte Amanda und lehnte sich an ihn. „Nie mehr", flüsterte sie.

Severus war froh, dass sie das sagte und hielt sie weiter fest im Arm. Ein wenig später legte er sich wieder richtig hin uns zog sie mit sich. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Nun war dieser Abend viel informativer und anstrengender geworden, als sie jemals erwartet hatte. Jetzt wo die Anspannung langsam wieder etwas von ihm abfiel, merkte Snape erst, wie müde er mittlerweile schon war. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es draußen wieder dämmerte, dachte er, während er sanft ein wenig durch Amandas Haare strich. „Komm nur nicht auf die Idee aufzustehen, wenn ich es tue", sagte sie leise, denn Severus musste ja nicht darunter leiden, dass sie gegen Mittag zu Felonwood musste. „Wieso", murmelte er. „Damit du etwas länger schlafen und deinen Samstag genießen kannst." „Ich kann sowieso nicht bis nachmittags schlafen." „Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen", murmelte sie. „Mhm", brummte Severus nur noch leise, der mittlerweile die Augen geschlossen hatte. Das leichte Flackern vor ihren geschlossenen Augen erinnerte Amanda daran, dass die Kerze noch immer brannte. Seufzend drehte sie sich aus Severus Umarmung, löschte das Licht und kuschelte sich dann wieder an ihn. „Träum schön", flüsterte sie und schloss wieder die Augen. „Du auch", brummte er und drückte sie noch einmal sanft an sich, bevor er wenig später schließlich einschlief. Amanda war inzwischen auch sehr müde und nach dem langen Gespräch auch endlich wieder entspannt genug, dass sie kurz nach Severus in einen tiefen, friedlichen Schlaf fiel.


	76. Gemeinsames Glück

**Kapitel 76**

**~ Gemeinsames Glück ~**

Amanda und Severus hatten sich nun schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen, denn es war die letzte Ferienwoche vor Schulbeginn und beide hatten noch einiges zu tun, bevor das neue Schuljahr wieder begann. Bei Amanda brummte der Laden, da viele Schüler ihre Vorräte an Zaubertrankzutaten wieder auffüllen mussten und auch Snape hatte mit der Vorbereitung seines Unterrichts und den anderen Verpflichtungen als Lehrer und Hauslehrer von Hogwarts alle Hände voll zu tun. Doch er vermisste Amanda und konnte es kaum erwarten, sie am Samstag vor Schulbeginn wieder zu sehen. Bis dahin waren es allerdings noch zwei Tage und so schickte er donnerstagnachmittags eine Eule mit einer Bestellung in die Winkelgasse, um Amanda damit vielleicht eine kleine Freude bereiten zu können.

Am Freitag gegen Mittag betrat schließlich ein junger Mann mit einem kleinen Päckchen Felonwood und erkundigte sich bei Matthew nach einer gewissen Miss Brown. Matthew sah sein Gegenüber kurz etwas verwundert an, ging dann aber ins Lager, um seine Chefin zu holen. Amanda legte daraufhin die Rechnung, welche sie gerade gelesen hatte, wieder auf ihren Schreibtisch und ging in den Verkaufsraum, wo sie den jungen Mann freundlich begrüßte: „Guten Tag, was kann ich denn für sie tun?" Natürlich ging sie davon aus, dass er eine Frage zu einer bestimmten Ware hatte. „Ich habe hier eine Lieferung für sie abzugeben", antwortete dieser und hielt Amanda das Päckchen hin. Es war genauer gesagt eine kleine weiße Schachtel mit dem verschnörkelten Zeichen von Bender & Frasiers, einer alteingesessenen Bäckerei und Konditorei in der Winkelgasse, die für ihre kunstvollen Torten bekannt war. Verwundert nahm Amanda ihm das kleine Paket ab. „Vielen Dank, aber sind sie sicher, dass das für mich ist?" Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wer ihr Kuchen schicken sollte. „Ja. Ganz sicher. Miss Amanda Brown, Felonwood, Winkelgasse, London", wiederholte der junge Mann seinen Auftrag noch einmal. Amanda nickte. „Gut, danke. Schönen Tag ihnen noch", verabschiedete sie sich und nachdem der Lieferant gegangen war, machte sich Amanda auf den Weg zurück ins Lager. Auf Matthews fragenden Blick hin zuckte sie nur grinsend mit den Schultern, denn noch immer hatte sie keine Ahnung, was in dieser Schachtel sein könnte und von wem sie kam.

Kaum war Amanda alleine, öffnete sie den Karton und fand darin einen sehr großen, lecker aussehenden Brownie. Einen kurzen Moment sah sie überrascht auf das Gebäck vor sich und musste dann lachen. Das war wirklich eine sehr tolle und süße Idee von Severus. Strahlend und noch etwas ungläubig ließ sie sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl sinken und wusste gar nicht recht, was sie sagen oder denken sollte. Sicher war nur, dass sie dem Drang loszugehen und Severus gleich zu besuchen leider nicht nachgeben konnte. Amanda brauchte einige Zeit, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und trotzdem huschte ihr an diesem Tag noch des Öfteren ein unkontrolliertes Lächeln über das Gesicht. Am späten Nachmittag hatte sie sich überlegt, wie sie sich bei Severus bedanken konnte und schrieb ihm einen kurzen Brief, dass sie ihn am Samstag um fünf abholen würde und er sich auf einen kleinen Spaziergang einstellen sollte. In den Brief legte sie eine Blüte vom Bittersüßen Nachtschatten und schickte den Umschlag schließlich mit ihrer Eule fort. Snape freute sich über den Brief von Amanda, denn nun ging er davon aus, dass ihr sein kleines Geschenk eine Freude bereitet hatte. Deshalb und wegen Amandas Brief freute er sich nun umso mehr auf Samstagnachmittag, wo er sie endlich wieder in seine Arme schließen konnte.

Früher als gewöhnlich, war Amanda am Samstagmorgen bei Felonwood, denn sie wollte noch einige Dinge vorbereiten, die sie am Nachmittag für den gemeinsamen Ausflug mit Severus brauchen würde. Kurz vor Ladenöffnung hatte sie schließlich eine Tasche mit recht großem Inhalt gepackt, wobei auch ein Teil des großen Brownies nicht fehlte. Den restlichen Tag über war Amanda dann froh, durch die viele Kundschaft soweit abgelenkt zu sein, um allzu große Aufregung zu vermeiden. Auch sie vermisste Severus und hoffte, dass ihm ihre Idee gefallen würde. Als sie schließlich um kurz vor fünf endlich Hogwarts betrat, war es vorbei mit ihrer Ruhe und schließlich in den Kerkern angekommen, brauchte sie einiges an Beherrschung, um noch an die Tür vor sich zu klopfen, bevor sie eintreten würde. Severus räumte gerade noch ein wenig seinen Schreibtisch auf, vor allem um sich noch ein wenig zu beschäftigen, während er schon ungeduldig auf Amanda wartete. Als es klopfte, bat er den Besuch sofort herein und er hoffte inständig, dass es wirklich Amanda und niemand mehr anders war. Lächelnd betrat Amanda Severus Büro und kam, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, gleich auf ihn zu. „Hallo", sagte sie noch immer lächelnd. „Hallo", antwortete er und auch ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich schon Tage auf diesen Augenblick gefreut hatte. Amanda kam zu ihm und nachdem sie ihre schwere Tasche auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn innig. „Du hast mir gefehlt", sagte sie anschließend leise.

Snape betrachtete kurz verwundert ihre Tasche, als sie sie abstellte, doch dann erwiderte er lieber ihrem Kuss. „Deshalb brauchst du nicht gleich bei mir einziehen", grinste er und scherzte ein wenig, während er sie ihm Arm hielt. Dann sagte er jedoch, dass sie ihm auch gefehlt hatte und küsste sie noch einmal.

„Will ich auch nicht, zumindest noch nicht. Vielleicht will ich eher mit dir zusammen ausziehen." Sie grinste etwas zweideutig. „Bist du fertig?" „So", grinste er und hob fragend die Augenbraue. „Ja, ich bin fertig." „Schön, vielleicht solltest du dir noch einen Umhang anziehen oder mitnehmen, es wird sicherlich kühl später." „Na gut. Dein Wunsch soll mir Befehl sein. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Dann ging Severus in seine Privaträume und holte einen Umhang. Man merkte ihm gerade deutlich an, dass er in einer selten guten Laune war.

Geduldig wartete Amanda und lächelte Severus an, als er wieder kam. „Vielen Dank noch mal für deine tolle Überraschung gestern, auch wenn ich eher gedacht hätte, du bräuchtest einen als Ersatz, wo ich mich ja selbst habe." Er grinste, dann küsste er sie noch einmal kurz. „Bitte. Also... Wollen wir gehen?" Amanda nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie das Schloss und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. An der Apparationsgrenze angekommen, blieb Amanda stehen und sah Severus an. „Dieses Mal habe ich den Ort ausgesucht." Sie lächelte und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, damit sie zusammen apparieren konnten. „Na gut. Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt." Dann gab ihr Severus seine Hand und sie apparierten.

Am Fuße eines Hügels, auf dem eine große Burgruine thronte, erschienen sie wieder. Die Ruine war auf den Klippen direkt am Meer erbaut worden und so war sie ungeachtet der Zerstörung ein recht beeindruckender Anblick. Trotz des historischen Platzes war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen, denn die Gegend war auf normalem Wege schwer zugänglich. Snape sah sich kurz ein wenig um und dann Amanda an. Er war gespannt, was sie hier genau vorhatte. Einen imposanten Eindruck bot die Gegend auf alle Fälle schon einmal.

„Ich dachte wir gehen erst einmal nach oben, damit wir uns etwas besser umsehen können", sagte sie dann und zog Severus sanft mit sich die Anhöhe hinauf, wo sie schließlich zwischen den alten Steinmauern gingen. Von Nahem boten die Mauern überraschend viele geschützte Plätze. Severus folgte ihr ohne Widerworte, denn er hatte rein gar nichts dagegen, diese Burgruine einmal aus der Nähe anzusehen.

Zusammen gingen sie bis zum Ende der Klippen, um die Aussicht auf das im Sonnenlicht glitzernde Meer genießen zu können. Leise seufzte Amanda, legte einen Arm um Severus und lehnte sich an ihn. Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Es ist schön hier", sagte er leise. „Gut, wenn es dir gefällt. Später könnten wir auch noch etwas essen, wenn du Hunger hast." „Gerne", lächelte er. „Deshalb also diese Riesentasche." Severus grinste. „Na so riesig ist die doch gar nicht. Sei froh, dass du sie nicht tragen musst, denn schwer ist sie schon. Aber was man nicht alles tut..." Sie grinste zu ihm hoch und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wieso? Was hast du denn alles drin?" „Na alles was man so braucht eben. Eine Decke, was zu trinken, etwas zu essen, Nachtisch, Licht. Das Nötigste eben, kennst doch Frauenhandtaschen." Snape musste lachen. „Na ja, ich kann's mir vorstellen." „Gut. Wollen wir uns noch etwas umsehen?" „Ja, gern." Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Ruinen und sahen sich um. Einige Stellen waren noch erstaunlich gut erhalten. Nachdem sie ihre Runde beendet hatten, meldete sich bei Amanda so langsam der Magen, denn während der Arbeit war sie nicht wirklich zum Essen gekommen. „Hast du jetzt schon Hunger oder wollen wir noch etwas warten?" „Wir können gern etwas essen", antwortete Snape. „Gut."

An einer Mauer, damit sie etwas vor dem Wind geschützt waren und mit Blick auf das Meer breitete Amanda die Decke aus, welche sie aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte. Dann verteilte sie darauf zwei Gläser, eine Flasche Wein, diverse Speisen und natürlich noch den restlichen Brownie als Nachtisch. „Ich hoffe es ist etwas für dich dabei", meinte sie, nachdem sie fertig war und lächelte Severus an. Er lächelte zurück. „Das sieht auf jeden Fall danach aus." Dann entdeckte er den Brownie. „Da ist ja noch was davon übrig..."

Amanda setzte sich und öffnete die Weinflasche mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Ja, ich konnte so schnell ja gar nicht alles essen, oder hätte ich ihn nicht vor Matthew retten sollen?" „Tja, wie du willst. Aber im Grunde war er für dich gedacht und nicht für deinen Mitarbeiter." „Ich kann ihn dann auch alleine essen, wenn ich ihn mit dir nicht teilen darf." Sie lächelte Severus an. „Setz dich doch zu mir", meinte sie dann noch und schenkte in beide Gläser etwas Wein. Severus setzte sich zu ihr und küsste sie kurz. „Du darfst ihn teilen, mit wem du willst", lächelte er dann. „Mit dir am allerliebsten", antwortete sie ebenfalls lächelnd. „Das freut mich." Severus küsste Amanda kurz und nahm dann eins der mit Wein gefüllten Gläser. „Wollen wir anstoßen?! Sie lächelte ihn an, nahm sich das andere Glas und hielt es ihm entgegen. „Und auf was?" „Auf einen schönen Abend", fragte er lächelnd. „Ja, auf einen schönen Abend." Amanda stieß mit ihm an und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

Auch Severus stieß an, während er ihr in die Augen sah und trank dann etwas. „Und was hast du jetzt schönes mitgebracht", fragte er dann und ließ den Blick erstmals richtig über das Essen schweifen. „In jedem Fall etwas essbares und ich hoffe auch leckeres", sagte Amanda und folgte seinem Blick. „Hm, ich denke schon", grinste Severus dann und griff nach einer Cocktailtomate. „Dann ist es ja gut." Sie lächelte und gemeinsam aßen sie dann im Schutz der alten Mauer und mit Blick auf das Meer das mitgebrachte Abendessen.

Satt lehnte sich Severus einige Zeit später schließlich gegen die Mauer und seufzte leise, während er aufs Meer hinaussah, das in der langsam untergehenden Sonne glitzerte. Amanda lehnte sich ebenfalls satt an ihn und tat es ihm gleich. Da hatte sie sich tatsächlich den richtigen Platz ausgesucht. „Es ist wirklich schön hier", sagte Snape leise und legte einen Arm um sie. Sie lächelte. „Daran habe ich auch gerade gedacht." Er lächelte zurück und genoss die Stille und die tolle Aussicht. „Genau das Richtige, nach dem Stress der letzten Wochen, würde ich sagen." „Schon ein wenig ironisch, ich bin die ganzen Kinder jetzt los und bei dir fallen sie wieder ein..." „Ja. Aber damit will ich mich erst ab Sonntagmittag beschäftigen..." „Das kannst du dann gerne tun." Amanda drehte sich etwas zu ihm um ihn zu küssen. „Das war ein sehr schöner Sommer." Severus zog sie etwas mehr zu sich und erwiderte ihren Kuss. „Ja, das stimmt." Auch er hatte diese freien Wochen sehr genossen, in denen er viel Zeit für sich selbst und Amanda hatte. „Dann können wir uns ja schon einmal auf den nächsten freuen." Sie lächelte ihn an und seufzte dann leise. Es war schade, dass diese Zeit so schnell wieder vergangen war. „Allerdings", lächelte er zurück und fragte dann leise, warum sie seufzte. „Ich muss mich noch ein wenig mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass wir uns nun wieder weniger sehen und es auch noch wieder dunkler und trüber draußen wird." „Ja... Kein sonderlich erbaulicher Gedanke, das stimmt." „Eben", sagte sie leise und kuschelte sich dann an Severus und fügte noch hinzu: „Aber noch können wir uns fast einen ganzen Tag der Illusion hingeben, dass es anders wäre." „Ja, das stimmt. Zum Glück", entgegnete er ebenso leise, während er ihr sanft ein wenig durch die Haare strich. Amanda nahm seine andere Hand und küsste sie sanft, bevor sie sie an sich drückte. „Wir bleiben einfach hier...", flüsterte sie. „Ja... Wäre schön, wenn das ginge." „Im nächsten Leben dann..."

Amanda sah der Sonne zu, die immer orangener wurde und das Meer langsam nach Feuer aussehen ließ. „Ja", sagte Severus nur leise und sah auch aufs Meer hinaus. Während sie langsam den Blick über den Horizont schweifen ließ, fiel Amanda irgendwann auch wieder der Brownie auf, der noch auf einem Teller lag. „Jetzt haben wir den Brownie ganz vergessen, aber ich kann den jetzt nicht mehr essen." „Wieso nicht", grinste Severus etwas und fuhr dann zweideutig fort: „Ich hätte jetzt schon noch Appetit auf Brownie..." „Dann kannst du dich gerne bedienen, es ist genügend da." Amanda musste über seine Zweideutigkeit schmunzeln. „Mit Vergnügen..." Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, dann küsste er Amanda innig. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich seinem Kuss hin. „Eigentlich hatte ich etwas anderes gemeint", sagte sie anschließend ruhig und mit einem Lächeln. „Aber ich vielleicht nicht", sagte er mit leiser, samtiger Stimme und sah ihr dann mit verschmitztem Blick in die Augen. „Das scheint mir auch so." Amanda setzte sich aufrecht hin, um Severus besser ansehen zu können. „Weißt du denn auch, ob der andere Brownie zum Verzehr geeignet ist?" „Bestimmt... Er sieht jedenfalls schon einmal sehr lecker und verführerisch aus", grinste Snape und sah sie weiter an, während die Sonne nun langsam hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden begann. „Hm, wenn das Aussehen da mal nicht zu viel verspricht." Amanda küsste ihn sanft auf den Mundwinkel und sah dann kurz nach Westen zur Sonne. „Es wird bald dunkel sein", merkte sie noch ruhig an. „Ich denke nicht." Er küsste sie noch einmal kurz und warf dann auch einen Blick Richtung Horizont. „Dann machen wir Feuer", antwortete er ihr schließlich und sah sie wieder an. Amanda grinste. „Klassische Männeraufgabe. Ich kümmere mich derweil um die Einrichtung", sagte sie und löste sich von ihm, um noch einige Dinge aus ihrer Tasche zu holen. „Also gut. Wie du meinst", entgegnete Severus, stand dann auf und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Anschließend ließ er ein paar Steine herbeischweben, um eine Feuerstelle abzustecken und entzündete danach ein wärmendes, magisches Feuer darin. Amanda hatte währenddessen ihre Picknickdecke etwas aufgeräumt und zwei kleine Laternen entzündet, damit sie neben dem Feuer noch eine Lichtquelle hatten. Außerdem hatte sie noch eine große Decke aus ihrer Tasche geholt, damit sie, sobald es später kälter werden würde, nicht frieren mussten.

„Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht", merkte Snape an, als er sah, was sie noch alles aus ihrer Tasche zog. Er selbst zog gerade noch ein paar Bannkreise um ihren Aufenthaltsort, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich ungestört waren und blieben. „Natürlich..." Sie sah ihm bei seinen Runden zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand sich hierher verirrt." „Sicher ist sicher... Und abgesehen davon brauche ich keinen Besuch von irgendwelchem Getier, wenn ich's mir gerade gemütlich gemacht habe. Du etwa", sah er sie kurz fragend an, bevor er noch eine letzte murmelnde Runde um ihren Platz zog. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hab ich mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass so etwas davon auch abgehalten wird." „Von diesen Bannkreisen ganz sicher", sagte Snape ruhig und selbstsicher, nachdem er den letzten Bann vollendet hatte. Dann sah er sie an. „Lass es mich so sagen... Einen Teil davon findet man nur in ausgewählter Literatur." Nach diesen Worten steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und setzte sich zu ihr. Amanda sah ihn von der Seite an. „Ausgewählte Literatur, soso..." Er fing ihren Blick auf, dann wechselte er jedoch das Thema, denn auf selbige Literatur wollte er nun nicht unbedingt genauer eingehen. „Ja, allerdings... Ich will schließlich nicht, dass jemand oder etwas anderes an meinem Brownie knabbert..." Daraufhin umspielte ein Grinsen seine Lippen. Daraufhin musste Amanda lächeln. „Na du bist ja ganz schön egoistisch." „Manchmal...", sagte er leise, während er sich ihr näherte. „Vielleicht kann ich es in diesem Fall nur unterstützten", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Und wie?" „Ich weiß nicht recht. Was stellst du dir denn so vor?" Sie kam ihm etwas entgegen, so dass ihre Gesichter dicht beieinander waren. „Das kann ich dir zeigen", sagte Severus leise und berührte dann sanft mit seinen Lippen die ihren. Amanda küsste seinen Mund und sagte dann sehr dicht an seinem Ohr: „Ich bin gespannt..." Daraufhin zog Severus sie etwas mehr zu sich und küsste sie gleich noch einmal. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und lächelte ihn danach an. „Mhm, jetzt weiß ich warum ich dich vermisst habe." Er grinste etwas und raunte: „Wieso?" „Weil es sich toll anfühlt bei dir zu sein", antwortete sie leise. Severus lächelte. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst", entgegnete er dann und küsste Amanda noch einmal sanft. Diesmal war es Amanda, die grinsen musste. „Sonst hättest du auch hoffentlich keinen Brownie-Hunger." „Genau... Das muss wohl damit zusammenhängen", grinste er zurück. „Wohl die Frage was man dagegen tun kann", murmelte sie und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Hals. „An was denkst du" raunte er leise an ihr Ohr. Sie seufzte kaum hörbar. „An nichts bestimmtes... eigentlich..." „Schade", sagte Snape und hauchte dann ein paar Küsse auf Amandas Hals unter ihrem Ohr. Sie griff in seine Robe, um sich an ihm festzuhalten. „Warum", wollte sie leise wissen. „Weil ich mir dann etwas überlegen muss", antwortete er mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme und zog sie dann mit sich, während er sich hinlegte. „Scheint aber ganz gut zu klappen", sagte sie, strich seine Seite entlang und küsste ihn sanft.

Er erwiderte den Kuss und fuhr Amanda mit der Hand den Rücken hoch und in den Nacken. „Hast du etwa daran gezweifelt?" Sie lächelte ihn an. „An dir niemals..." „Dann ist ja gut", lächelte er zurück, während er sie streichelte. Amanda nickte und strich zärtlich durch sein Gesicht in seinen Nacken, bevor sie Severus innig küsste. Während er darauf einging, suchte eine seiner Hände den Reißverschluss ihrer Robe und öffneten ihn. Mit den Fingern der anderen Hand strich Severus dann sanft über Amandas entblößte Haut. Leise seufzte diese und fuhr mit der Hand seinen Körper entlang, während sie einige Küsse auf seinen Hals hauchte. Auch Snape seufzte ein wenig und küsste sein Gegenüber dann innig auf den Mund. Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, wie sehr er Amandas Nähe die letzten Tage wirklich vermisst hatte. Langsam machte sie sich daran seine Robe zu öffnen und küsste seinen Hals, wobei sie seinen Kragen ein Stück zur Seite schob, um etwas tiefer zu kommen. Leise und genüsslich brummend aufgrund ihrer Zärtlichkeiten schob Severus Amanda ihre Robe von den Schultern. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie unter seine halbgeöffnete Kleidung und über seinen Oberkörper, bevor sie die letzten Knöpfe öffnete. Leise raunte Snape Amandas Namen, als sie seine nackte Haut berührte und küsste begierig ihren Hals, während er ihre Robe über ihre Hüfte schob und dann mit sanftem Druck über ihren entblößten Rücken streichelte. Sie seufzte und genoss für einen Moment nur seine Berührungen, bevor sie seine Robe von den Schultern und weiter den Rücken hinunter schob und sogleich Küsse auf sein Schlüsselbein hauchte. Daraufhin zwang er sie allerdings auf den Rücken und fing dann an, ihre Brüste mit den Lippen zu verwöhnen.

Genussvoll schloss Amanda die Augen und fuhr Severus erst durch das Haar, bevor sie seine Robe weiter vom Rücken schob. Während er sie weiter mit Küssen verwöhnte, zog er ihr ihre Robe vollends aus. Dann widmete er sich wieder ihrem nun fast nackten Körper. Ihre schwarze Unterwäsche war zwar schlicht, dennoch gefiel Snape der Anblick außerordentlich. Amanda seufzte und streichelte seinen Rücken, während sie ihn zu sich hoch zog und ihn verlangend auf den Mund küsste. Severus seufzte leise, als er den Kuss erwiderte und streichelte ihr währenddessen über die Seite, hoch zu ihren Brüsten.

Amanda genoss es sehr seine Hände auf ihrem Körper zu spüren. Wie war sie nur je ohne dieses Gefühl ausgekommen? Zärtlich küsste sie zunächst seinen Hals bevor sie sanft hinein biss. Langsam hatte Snape wirklich Lust auf mehr, deshalb zog er sich, nachdem er Amanda noch einmal innig auf den Mund geküsst hatte, selbst vollends die Robe aus, nur um sich danach wieder voll und ganz der Frau zuzuwenden, die er gerade so begehrte.

Mit ihren Händen fuhr Amanda über seinen Körpern und drückte sich etwas enger an ihn. Erneut verteilte sie einige leidenschaftliche Küsse auf seinem Hals. Severus stöhnte verhalten auf, als er spürte, wie sie ihre Hüfte gegen seine Lendengegend presste. Sein nun noch mehr gesteigertes Verlangen, brachte er in einem sehr fordernden Kuss zum Ausdruck, bevor er Amanda schließlich packte, sich selbst auf den Rücken drehte und sie mit sich und über sich zog. Als sie nun über ihm lag, fuhr er ihr mit einer Hand durch die Haare und sah ihr mit seinen schwarzen Augen in ihre braunen. Sein Blick verriet, dass er Amanda schon sehr begehrte, doch er zeigte auch deutlich, dass er gerade gewillt war, sich erneut in ihre Hände zu begeben. Er vertraute ihr...

„Das war aber nicht abgesprochen", flüsterte Amanda leise und lächelte ihn sanft an, bevor sie ihn erneut verlangend küsste und mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper fuhr. Severus war sich nach ihren Worten gleich wieder etwas unsicher, auch wenn sie ihn danach sehr innig küsste. Wollte sie nicht, weil sie irgendwelche Absprachen erwähnte, die ihn gerade nur noch herzlich wenig kümmerten? Oder musste er ihr wirklich auch noch sagen, dass er es gerade schön finden würde, wenn sie vorerst einmal die dominante Rolle im weiteren Verlauf dieses Abends einnehmen würde? Natürlich bemerkte Amanda, dass ihn ihre Worte irritierten und das hatte sie wirklich nicht erreichen wollen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung wie es ist", sagte sie dann und sah ihm in die dunklen Augen. „Ok", sagte er kurze Zeit später leise, nachdem er ihren Blick erst ein paar Sekunden wortlos erwidert hatte. Dann strich er ihr sanft ein wenig über den Rücken. Er war erleichtert, dass sich seine Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheitet hatten.

Seinen Körper entlang streichelnd, begann Amanda damit, seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu verwöhnen, wobei sie langsam mit ihrem Mund immer tiefer wanderte. Severus seufzte daraufhin leise und begann sich unter ihren Berührungen recht schnell wieder zu entspannen.

Sie spürte seine Entspannung und musste kurz lächeln, es war schön, wenn es ihm gefiel. Mit einer Hand strich sie seinen Oberschenkel entlang, während sie seinen Bauchnabel liebkoste und dann einige zarte Küsse auf der Haut darunter verteilte. Diese Zärtlichkeiten veranlassten Snape dazu, die Luft scharf einzuziehen. Davon ließ sich Amanda jedoch gar nicht beirren, sonder es bestärkte sie eher in ihren Handlungen. So wanderten ihre Küsse noch etwas tiefer zum Bund seiner Shorts, die sie mit einer Hand schon ein Stück von ihrem Platz schob. Während sie seine Hose noch etwas weiter von der Hüfte schob, küsste sie sich langsam wieder nach oben, wobei ihre Hand von dem Stoff abließ und stattdessen seinen Oberschenkel auf der Innenseite nach oben fuhr.

Mittlerweile hatte Severus wieder sein altes Niveau an Verlangen erreicht, welches er vor dem kleinen Missverständnis mit Amanda innehatte. Er konnte sich deshalb ein kurzes und leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, während seine Hände Amanda suchten. Diese küsste gerade seinen Oberkörper und bevor sie ihm durch die Haare fuhr und ihn fordernd auf die Lippen küsste, strich sie ganz beiläufig über seine empfindlichste Stelle. Diese Berührung ließ Severus nur noch einmal aufstöhnen, während er ihren Kuss verlangend erwiderte und über ihren Rücken strich. Dann öffnete er Amandas BH, um sich selbst ein wenig vom Gedanken abzulenken, sie einfach wieder auf den Rücken zu drängen, um die Sache schneller voranzutreiben. Einerseits war sein Verlangen langsam unermesslich groß, doch andererseits wollte er dieses schöne Gefühl auch möglichst lange auskosten, welches ihn gerade durchströmte. Amanda streifte ihre BH ab und entledigte sich dann gleich ihres Slips, dann ließ sie beide Sachen neben sich auf ihre Robe fallen, bevor sie sich wieder Severus widmete. Auch wenn ihr eigenes Verlangen schon ziemlich groß war, würde sie sich noch etwas Zeit lassen. Mit einer Hand strich sie seinen Körper entlang, zu seiner Shorts, um diese weiter von seiner Hüfte zu schieben. Währenddessen küsste sie zunächst den Hals unter seinem Ohr, bevor sie sanft etwas an seinem Ohr knabberte. Severus sah ihr zu, wie sie sich vollends auszog, ohne etwas dazuzutun. Als sie jedoch dann wieder in seiner Nähe war, zog er sie sogleich an sich und küsste sie, schon langsam ein wenig schneller atmend. Seine Hände fuhren unterdessen mit sanftem Druck über ihre Rundungen.

Amanda erlöste nun auch Severus endgültig von seiner Shorts und strich daraufhin seine Beine entlang und küsste seinen Bauch. Er fuhr ihr währenddessen mit den Fingern durch die Haare und seufzte leise. Nun hatte er wirklich schon Mühe, sich noch zu beherrschen. Er wollte Amanda nun endlich richtig spüren. Diese ließ sich allerdings noch ein wenig Zeit und küsste sich ihren Weg wieder nach oben zu seinem Hals, während ihr Hand zwischen seinen Beinen angekommen war und ihn dort streichelte. Severus stöhnte leise und seine Hände fuhren nun automatisch zwischen Amandas Beine, als sie wieder seinen Hals zu küssen begann. Mit der linken Hand begann er sie ein wenig zu verwöhnen, die andere zog ihren linken Oberschenkel etwas nach oben. Amanda stöhnte auf, als Severus sie zwischen den Beinen berührte. Das war wirklich zu viel gerade und raubte ihr den letzten Rest Zurückhaltung. Langsam positionierte sie sich über ihm, um sich dann mit ihm zu vereinigen. Nachdem sie die gegenseitige Lust einige Minuten lang immer weiter gesteigert hatten, erreichten beide schließlich kurz hintereinander lustvoll ihren Höhepunkt.

Noch immer um Luft ringend, aber von einem sehr guten Gefühl durchströmt, lag Amanda danach auf Severus und genoss diesen Moment vollkommener Zufriedenheit. Schneller atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen hielt dieser sie fest im Arm. Auch wenn ihr Gewicht auf seinem Brustkorb das Luftholen nicht einfacher machte, wollte Severus Amanda gerade nicht mehr loslassen. Er kostete gerade jede Sekunde dieses wunderschönen Gefühls aus, das ihn durchströmte und ihn völlig entspannt und glücklich sein ließ. Empfindungen, die er nie wieder missen wollte...

Leise und glücklich seufzte Amanda, als ihre Atmung sich langsam wieder normalisierte. Gemächlich öffnete sie die Augen und sah aufs Meer, wo sich der Mond im Wasser spiegelte. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und küsste zärtlich Severus Brust, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder sinken ließ. Er atmete kurz tief durch, als sie das tat und strich ihr dann sanft und zärtlich über den Rücken. Wieso konnte es nicht einfach ewig so bleiben wie jetzt, dachte er sich, auch wenn er wusste, dass das völlig unmöglich war. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie noch gemeinsam so da und genossen den Moment, bis es Amanda, trotz des Feuers ein wenig zu kalt wurde. Langsam löste sie sich von Severus, aber nur um nach der Decke zu greifen, sie beide zuzudecken und sich dabei wieder an ihn zu kuscheln. Severus öffnete kurz die Augen, als sie sich von ihm löste. Dann sah er, dass Amanda lediglich die Decke holte und er nahm sie sogleich wieder in den Arm, als sie wieder bei ihm war.

Während sie so in seinem Arm lag, sah Amanda den Flammen in der Feuerstelle zu und langsam wurde ihr sehr deutlich, wie glücklich sie mit Severus war und sie verspürte das Bedürfnis ihm genau das auch zu sagen. „Ich bin sehr glücklich gerade", sagte sie leise, ohne sich dabei zu bewegen. Snape strich ihr sanft ein wenig durch die Haare und über den Nacken, dann antwortete er ihr leise. „Ich auch." Daraufhin hob Amanda den Kopf, drehte ihn zu ihm und lächelte. „Schön." Er sah sie an und lächelte ein wenig zurück. „Ja." Dann küsste er sie. Kurz erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, bevor sie ihn etwas ernster ansah. „Mit dir fühlt sich alles ganz anders an." „Was fühlt sich anders an", fragte Severus leise, denn er wusste gerade nicht so recht, was Amanda damit meinte. Er selbst war schließlich noch nie in einer Situation gewesen, die dieser auch nur irgendwie ähnelte und _nichts_ mit Amanda zu tun hatte.

„Alles was mit dir zusammenhängt ist besser, schöner, intensiver als irgendwann zuvor." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte ihn an. "Vor allem aber glücklicher." Ihr Lächeln erwidernd strich er ihr ein wenig über die Wange und sah ihr in die Augen. „Schön", sagte er leise, denn es war schließlich immer wieder seine Sorge, dass sich Amanda irgendwann vielleicht wieder von ihm abwenden könnte, weil er sie nicht mehr glücklich machen konnte.

Sie nickte und küsste Severus sanft auf den Mund. Momentan konnte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie jemand anders jemals genauso glücklich machen könnte. Während sie sich küssten, streichelte er ihr zärtlich ein wenig über den Rücken, dann sah er ihr erneut in die Augen. Sein Blick war ernst, strahlte aber dennoch viel Ruhe aus.

„Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel du mir bedeutest, Amanda", sagte er dann leise und ehrlich. Er wünschte sich manchmal, er könnte ihr viel mehr zeigen und sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte und was sie ihm bedeutete, doch es war einfach nicht seine Art, seine Gefühle derart frei auszudrücken. Schon allein das was er gerade gesagt und noch vor einer halben Stunde getan hatte, war mehr, als er irgendeinem anderen Menschen jemals von sich preisgegeben hatte. Amanda schüttelte nur etwas den Kopf und streichelte sanft über sein Gesicht. „Das brauchst du auch nicht, ich sehe es oft genug." Ihr war bewusst, dass so intime Gefühle für Severus noch immer nicht einfach waren und so war sie glücklich über das große Vertrauen, welches er ihr inzwischen entgegenbrachte und dies machte einen verbalen Liebesbeweis nicht mehr so wichtig. „Dann ist gut", sagte er leise, denn er war sehr froh, dass ihr seine Situation bewusst war und sie sie auch nachvollziehen konnte.

Amanda lächelte ihn an und dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein. „Oh, ich habe ja noch etwas vergessen..." Kurz küsste sie Severus, löste sich dann aber von ihm und griff nach ihrer Tasche, um darin etwas zu suchen. Etwas verwundert sah er ihr dabei zu, denn er fragte sich, was ihr ausgerechnet jetzt noch einfiel. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Amanda in der magisch vergrößerten Tasche das gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Dann legte sie sich mit einem kleinen rechteckigen Gegenstand in der Hand, welcher in Geschenkpapier verpackt war, wieder zu Severus und hielt ihm das Päckchen hin. „Damit du mich vor lauter Arbeit nicht vergisst."

„Danke", entgegnete dieser ein wenig überrascht und nahm das Geschenk an. Dann begann er es auszupacken. Zum Vorschein kamen ein kleiner Bilderrahmen und darin ein Bild von ihnen beiden, offensichtlich heimlich von einer dritten Person bei Felonwood aufgenommen. Ein wenig später wechselte das Bild und nur noch Amanda war zu sehen. Noch immer war Severus verwundert und überrascht. „Wann ist denn dieses Bild entstanden", fragte er, denn er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, es bemerkt zu haben, dass er fotografiert wurde und das war ihm irgendwie unrecht. Dennoch freute er sich natürlich über das Geschenk, denn nun hatte er wenigstens Amanda als Bild immer bei sich in Hogwarts, auch wenn es die echte niemals ersetzen konnte. Er musste kurz lächeln, bei diesem Gedanken. „Darum hat Matthew ziemlich lange gekämpft, wo du ja nichts merken solltest, das war nicht ganz so einfach." Amanda lächelte zwar, war aber durch seine Frage etwas verunsichert, was man ihr vielleicht auch anhören konnte. „Hm... Sein Glück, dass ich es nicht gemerkt habe", sagte Severus daraufhin und legte das Bild vorsichtig beiseite. Dann zog er Amanda wieder etwas mehr an sich und küsste sie kurz. „Aber auch mein Glück, sonst hätte ich das Bild jetzt nicht." Er lächelte etwas. „Danke." Scheinbar schien er sich mehr zu freuen, als das er verärgert war über die heimliche Aufnahme, dachte Amanda. „Bitte", sagte sie leise. „Ich hatte gehofft es würde dir gefallen." „Es würde mir besser gefallen, wenn ich dich auf meinen Schreibtisch stellen könnte", feixte Severus etwas. „Aber besser als gar nichts." Dann küsste er sie noch einmal. „Dennoch hoffe ich, dass Sullivan jetzt keinen Gefallen daran findet, mich heimlich zu fotografieren..." Amanda musste lachen. „Dann würdest du aber nicht mehr zum Arbeiten kommen und ich denke nicht, dass Matthew das besonders gerne wiederholen würde. Es hat doch einige Anläufe gebraucht und ich hab ihn wohl ziemlich genervt damit." „Vielleicht will ich auch gar nicht arbeiten...", grinste er etwas und hielt sie weiter im Arm. „Und es beruhigt mich, dass es Sullivan nicht auf Anhieb geschafft hat. Sonst müsste ich mir wirklich Gedanken machen..."

„Dann sollte ich mir vielleicht schon mal eine größere Wohnung suchen, wenn du nicht arbeiten willst und wieso müsstest du dir sonst Gedanken machen", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Wieso eine größere Wohnung? Und warum ich mir Gedanken machen müsste... Weil ich es generell gern vermeide, fotografiert zu werden", antwortete er. „Na wenn du nicht arbeiten willst, wird Dumbledore dich wohl demnächst vor die Tür setzten und da du ja nicht unter der Brücke schlafen kannst, musst du zu mir ziehen und weil wir uns in der kleinen Wohnung viel zu schnell die Köpfe einschlagen würden, müsste es eben eine größere sein. Ist doch ganz einfach." „Wenn du das sagst", lächelte er ein wenig und küsste sie dann sanft. „Tue ich, also überleg dir das gut." Auch Amanda lächelte und legte dann einen Arm um Severus, um etwas näher bei ihm zu sein. Er zog sie noch dichter zu sich. „Da gibt es nichts mehr zu überlegen." „Nicht? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du deine Arbeit so leicht aufgibst." Sie grinste etwas, denn natürlich meinte sie das nicht wirklich ernst. Severus musste lachen. „Vielleicht würde ich für dich auch das aufgeben...", sagte er dann ein wenig nachdenklich. Er spielte zwar momentan nicht mit dem Gedanken, mit dem Arbeiten aufzuhören, dennoch konnte er es sich auch vorstellen, nicht bis an sein Lebensende in Hogwarts Schüler zu quälen. „Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird." Sie küsste ihn kurz sanft. „Die ganzen Schüler würden sich ja nachher noch langweilen ohne dich." Er grinste. „Ja, ihnen würde wahrscheinlich was fehlen, da hast du Recht." Sanft streichelte er über Amandas Rücken und sah sie an. „Aber mir nicht mehr und da bin ich mal ganz egoistisch." „Das wäre ich wohl an deiner Stelle auch." „Gut zu wissen." Noch einmal gab sie Severus einen Kuss und legte dann ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Wieso", fragte er daraufhin leise und strich ihr sanft ein wenig durch die Haare. „Solltest du mal in so eine Situation kommen, würde ich von deinem Egoismus dann nur profitieren", antwortete Amanda daraufhin mit ebenfalls gedämpfter Stimme. „Das hoffe ich doch...", raunte er und streichelte sie zärtlich weiter. „Bestimmt", murmelte Amanda leise. Durch Severus Zärtlichkeiten wurde ihr bewusst wie müde sie war und so schloss sie die Augen. Die Zufriedenheit und das Glück, welches sie noch immer verspürte trugen ebenfalls dazu bei, dass sie schläfrig wurde.

Severus streichelte sie noch eine Weile weiter, doch auch er schloss irgendwann die Augen, da er langsam müde war. Die vergangene Woche war voller anstrengender Vorbereitungen für den kommenden Schulbeginn gewesen und außerdem fühlte er sich gerade noch immer entspannt und sehr zufrieden. Er war glücklich, hier bei Amanda zu liegen und sie im Arm halten zu können. Diese merkte, wie sie langsam immer schläfriger wurde. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie aber dennoch und meinte es nicht weniger aufrichtig, als die wenigen Male, an denen sie Severus diese Worte zuvor gesagt hatte. Der seufzte daraufhin und drückte sie sanft an sich. „Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er dann schließlich leise, denn wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich mittlerweile nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne Amanda zu sein. Sie war ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden. Daraufhin musste Amanda lächeln. In den letzten Tagen, in denen sie sich so viel weniger gesehen hatten, als in den Wochen zuvor, war auch ihr bewusste geworden wie viel Severus ihr wirklich bedeutete und dass sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen wollte. Daher freute sie sich noch mehr über diese gemeinsame Nacht, wo sie in der nächsten Zeit wieder darauf verzichten musste, mit ihm aufzuwachen. Dennoch hoffte sie, dass sie den Mann, an den sie ihr Herz so vollständig verloren hatte, noch oft morgens neben sich finden würde. Auch Severus hoffte, dass er noch oft Momente wie diesen mit Amanda erleben durfte. Erst durch sie wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, was leben eigentlich bedeutete.


	77. Nachwort

**Nachwort**

Dies war nun unsere erste gemeinschaftliche Fanfiktion _Bittersüßer Nachtschatten_. Wir hoffen, dass es euch gefallen hat und ihr Spaß beim Lesen hattet. Wir möchten uns bei allen Lesern und vor allem bei den Menschen bedanken, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, uns Reviews zu schreiben. Ihr habt uns damit viel Freunde gemacht! 

Für alle die wissen wollen, wie die Geschichte mit Amanda und Severus weitergeht, haben wir etwas – _Bittersüßer Nachtschatten Teil 2_. (Auch wir wollten nicht, dass es schon vorbei ist. *haha*) Sie spielt ein paar Jahre später und beginnt, als Harry eingeschult wird.

Anthrax dankt außerdem noch: Wenya (für die tolle Freundschaft und Zusammenarbeit), MSN & ICQ (die die Arbeit (meistens) deutlich erleichtern) und dem Äther (der in letzter Zeit sehr aktiv war).

Wenya dankt auch: Anthrax (für die liebe Freundschaft und die vielen gemeinsam geschriebenen Seiten), Franzi (die dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich nun einen Snape zum kuscheln im Bett habe), J.K. Rowling (für das Erschaffen dieser großartigen Bücher) und auch dem Äther (der wirklich toll war).


End file.
